The Bust Upper Incident
by ArmoredCoreNineBall
Summary: One-Shot turned into something else due to unexpected popularity. Starting in the middle of December, a certain unlucky Imagine Breaker is having the most curious day... and it seems to entail the various girls he comes across on his way home...
1. The First Incident

**The Alternative Title is: OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!?**

 **Hello! This is simply a one-shot... and a very crack-y one-shot at that!Had jokingly discussing this, and after awhile I ended up writing this when I was bored one night...**

 **As said: This is crack; as in it is not meant to be taken seriously in any way/shape/form. The basic premise here: something like this would be enjoyable for just about any guy, especially perverted ones... but it's happening to Kamijou Touma... so there must be a way for it to cause him to suffer because of it, right?**

 **I hope you all enjoy... and remember: This is entirely made to make you laugh; don't take it too seriously.**

* * *

Touma himself was having a rather odd day. Not necessarily a good one, as that was impossible, but certainly odd.

"…Is there some kind of new fad going around revolving around girls wearing tight clothes or something? That can't be comfortable, especially in the middle of winter like this." Touma commented. He had just gotten out of class; he was still attending a different school due to his own being smashed by the High Priest. He couldn't help but feel something terrible was going to happen right around the corner, but for now he was relieved that Kamisato Kakeru wasn't trying to kill him anymore.

The oddity was actually with the girls in his class; every single one was wearing a shirt that seemed two sizes too small for their chests. Touma didn't seem to notice at first, but the fact became more obvious as class went on, so much so that the unlucky Kamijou found it hard to believe that he hadn't perceived it in the first place.

And one of the more prominent examples was none other than Fukiyose Seiri. Her uniform's top was actually beginning to show a little midriff, and Touma was curious how she even made it into class without it being noticed and sent home by some teacher for it.

Being the kind of guy he is, Touma offered his jacket to help her cover up. It was winter after all; even a little bit of exposed skin could lead to trouble. Unfortunately, Fukiyose didn't take kindly to her wardrobe malfunction being pointed out and Touma was promptly punched and thrown against a wall.

Cracks were left in the plaster after the impact, and Touma felt like he had shattered a rib. And to make matters worse, Fukiyose did end up taking his jacket anyway. As Touma would say, "Such Misfortune."

So, without his jacket he himself was exposed to the cold winter, as Fukiyose didn't return it. It was a warmer day than most, but it was still below freezing. Despite his budget being more strapped than ever, to avoid coming down with some kind of illness, he decided to take a bus and ride it until he could find a shop to buy a new jacket.

For some reason, the women had the same odd situation as his female classmates; their shirts being much too small. But just like before, he didn't notice at first; it was only after spending some time riding around had he begun to observe the situation at hand. This time however, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"…I'm just glad Misaka isn't around… I'm sure this new fad would somehow cause me to get shocked for it, even if she wasn't participating." Touma sighed. He said that, but he admitted that he hadn't seen the legendary Biri-Biri in some time. It was peculiar; she stopped showing up at her usual spots shortly after the High Priest situation.

"…That was probably her first real encounter with a real fight with a Magic God, wasn't it? She never really fought Othinus… must have been scary." Touma mused. He had dealt with Othinus through the Infinite Hells and even over 10,000 deaths, so he was used to dealing with them more than he'd like to admit, but Misaka was a different story. Touma resolved that if the weather was nice enough and if he still hadn't seen the brown-haired Railgun before the weekend that he'd see if she is free. He might be able to help take her mind off of everything she had gone through with the High Priest.

It was Wednesday, and it's not like a sudden unbearable heatwave combined with an invasion of giant white monsters would occur to stop his plan by then, right? Kamijou was unlucky, but an event that bad was impossible… right?

Speaking of the now 15cm Magic God, Touma had managed to convince Othinus to stay back in his apartment. It was a good thing he had to swing by a store anyway; the demands Othinus made for her cooperation were high and he needed to collect some essential materials.

He walked into a convenience store, the cashier greeting him happily. The cashier was a girl with short black hair and green eyes, and wearing a simple button-up blouse with the logo of the store on it, and a nametag just below that. She was maybe two or three years older than Touma himself; it must be her first or maybe second job by the looks of things. Touma smiled and greeted her back; she was being nice after all.

Plus, at least from what he could tell she wasn't absorbed by this mysterious tight shirt fad; finally, some modesty.

He got his things together and a new jacket and went to the counter to pay, but that is when disaster struck.

"M-Maxed out!?" Touma shouted.

"I'm sorry sir… but it appears you must have used up your funds on your cash card… your remaining balance only has about 25% of the total bill left on it…" The cashier said with apparent empathy.

"How… when did I- damn it, the hotpot!" Touma shouted with dismay. He must have used the rest of his cash for the week when he bought food for the hotpot he was intending to have the night he first met Kamisato. The food that ended up being destroyed as the Birdway sisters began to fight each other no less.

"Such… misfortune…" Touma sighed.

"I-I'm sorry… you have enough for your smaller items though; it's really just the jacket… want me to put it back for you?" The cashier offered. She spoke with understanding; with the job as a simple convenience store clerk probably left her in a similar cash-strapped situation as him.

Part of Touma wanted to believe that this girl understood his pain. That small belief comforted Touma just a little bit.

"N-no its fine… I have some cash to cover it… pay day for this level 0 can't come fast enough though… looks like I'll be eating light until then…" Touma began to dig around his wallet for some bills when he noticed something.

Did the cashier's chest become a little bit more… predominant since he first got here?

Touma shook his head; thinking that such a thing was crazy. He began to dig around and found some bills, but to front the total he needed some spare change. He went to hand over his money when disaster struck yet again.

The top-most button on the cashier's blouse suddenly popped off. While this would normally be a dream scene for most males, it was not such for the unlucky Kamijou.

As the button flew of the girl's shirt alright, but it soared straight into Touma's right eye.

"Gaaaah!" Touma shouted as he jerked backwards and slammed his head into a display, causing him to fall over with it. The bills fell to the counter successfully but the change scatted and hit the ground, almost as if to add insult to Touma's injury.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The girl went around the counter to see what she could do to help the fallen Kamijou. "Oh… please, tell me you're ok…!"

"I'll… I'll be ok… just a little-" Touma was cut off because as he sat up and gazed at the girl again, the second button popped off from the girl's shirt and struck Touma's left eye, causing the unlucky Kamijou to cry out in pain once again.

"I-I don't know what's going on… t-this fit just fine this morning!" The girl cried out as she tried to hold her partially open blouse closed. There was only one single reply Touma could muster.

"Such… misfortune…"

 **-15 Minutes Later-**

After all the commotion, the cashier's manager came out to see what had happened, only to see the girl's revealing shirt and the downed Touma. The man was angry, and attempted to fire the girl on the spot, but Touma stood up to defend her as it was all an accident.

Sure, the buttons popping off of the cashier's shirt was unusual, but them flying into Touma's eyes was nothing more than coincidence… well, it was actually bad luck, but that doesn't exactly work in an argument with an angry business manager.

After a short time, the manager called the cashier into his office. Shortly after, the girl came out, wearing a much more fitting shirt. She was blushing red, obviously embarrassed due to the situation, and resumed her work promptly.

She was more than a little thankful though; the only punishment she was going to receive was paying for the new shirt she was. When Touma tried to pay, the cashier put her own money into the register as thanks. The unlucky Kamijou tried to convince her otherwise but she insisted, saying it was the least she could do for standing up for her. Touma paused and smiled for a moment, before thanking the girl and leaving in his new jacket and a sack of smaller items in a bag.

"Whew… muuuuch better…" Touma sighed happily. He put his free hand in his coat's pocket and felt something inside. He pulled it out only to find a slip of paper.

There was a name and what resembled a number on it. The name was clear; it belonged to that cashier. He turned back to the convince door and caught the cashier looking out the window back at him. She blushed red, but smiled and waved. Touma waved back and after a moment he was on his way.

"Man… paying for my stuff was nice enough… she didn't have to go this far…" Touma looked at the little slip of paper. "She can do a lot better than this level 0…" Touma mused out loud. He would constantly think it was impossible for a girl to like him, so he usually pushed out even the most remote thought of it to avoid the issue entirely.

…But the girl did give him her number intentionally… right? Touma thought back to the situation with a little blush of his own, before suddenly shaking his head.

"Ok… that's settles it. This is something much more than a few tight shirts. What the hell is going on…?" Touma's mind thought of the worst, a Magician, as he walked back to his house.

Still, despite the change in mood, he pocketed the girl's number. Even if the chance was slim, a little bit of hope never hurt anyone. It's not like the leader of Academy City would somehow attack him and cause the coat to be destroyed behind the scenes, and cause the number of the cute cashier girl to be lost forever… right?

 **-Touma's Apartment-**

"Welcome home, Human." Othinus greeted when Touma walked in. She was sitting in front of "You bought the spices, right?"

"Yeah, yeah… one piping hot spice bath coming up." Touma set the bag down.

"And mineral water? Not that generic cheap stuff?" Othinus questioned again.

"I bought enough for you to swim through, that good enough for you?" Touma shot back.

"Perfect. I didn't think that simple cooking additives could create such a relaxing experience at first, but…" Othinus mused happily. "Come for me when it's ready, and remember; no peeking. All attempts at seeing the perfect form that is my body nude must be approved beforehand."

"Perfect? So you're suddenly back up to full-size now are you?" Touma mocked.

"You mean that as an insult… but in turn doesn't that simply mean that if I were to return to normal you'd find me attractive? I'm more inclined to take that as a compliment, Human." Othinus smirked.

"…Fine, you win Othinus-sama. Please spare this unlucky Kamijou's soul." Touma sighed. He was beginning his work in the kitchen. After a few moments he set some water on his stovetop to heat it up, but after a moment felt a sudden weight on his right shoulder.

"Want to tell me what is troubling you, or should I just pull at your earlobe until you tell me?" The tiny Magic God was suddenly on his shoulder, obviously having climbed up Touma's body from the floor.

"…Could tell huh?" Touma asked. "Let's see… how to I say this without sounding like a massive pervert…"

"You underestimate my understanding of you… such a thing is impossible; I shall see you as such either way." Othinus replied.

"…Not sure if you're being serious…" Touma sighed.

"Out with it." Othinus placed her hand on the unlucky Kamijou's ear, as if preparing to pull.

"Fine, fine… I think some Magician may be following me around and messing with me." Touma replied. "Kind of thought it was some kind of weird fad at first… but overtime… well…"

"…?" Othinus raised her eyebrow.

"…I think a magician is causing girl's chests to grow when I'm around to mess with me in some way…" Touma sighed. He didn't want to say it out loud because of how he felt it would sound… and it sounded as bad as he thought it did.

However, the tiny Magic God simply removed her hand from Touma's ear.

"Is that all? Such a minor thing… spells and incantations to alter men and women's bodies in a sexually positive way have existed since the dawn of magic. What you treat as touchy is quite normal… though they normally keep it behind closed doors; it is unusual to use them in broad daylight… did you try your Imagine Breaker?"

"Yes, because I'm just going to reach out and grab a girl's chest." Touma replied sarcastically. "You say it as a joke, but I got punched and thrown into a wall because of it. And blinded by machinegun buttons and sent into a store display. There's nothing "normal" about any of this."

"…Well would you have not been punched, thrown, and forced to collide and destroy merchandise had this mysterious "Bust-Upper" event not occurred?"

"…Still, it's the principle of the thing." Touma replied. "If I'm going to be misfortunate, I at least want it to make sense, not to have people's body parts suddenly double in size and cause chaos… still; it doesn't seem to be affecting you any…"

"Fool; the only thing that can truly alter a Magic God's body is the power of a Magic God." Othinus replied.

"Even when you're so tiny and cute?" Touma mocked.

"It doesn't matter if I'm fifteen centimeters tall, one-hundred and sixty-five centimeters tall, or one-hundred meters tall; the body of a Magic God is absolute. We don't even have to worry about aging skin or gaining weight, you know." Othinus replied.

"Lucky… I'm sure people all around the world would kill for a situation like that."

"Some have." Othinus answered simply. "I can see the steam from the water… shut-off the flame and set me down so I can get undressed properly… no peeking."

"Sure… hey, any idea where Index is? Kind-of odd she wasn't home." Touma picked up the tiny blonde and set her down gently.

"She went to go pick up some special anime release… she even got out her own special wallet to buy it." Othinus replied.

"Figures… I'm nearly broke and she blows money on limited edition stuff… such misfortune…" Touma sighed.

"I'm hoooome!" Index suddenly threw the door open and walked inside, appearing quite ecstatic. She was clutching a colorful box to her chest as if she was guarding it with her life; it was obviously the limited edition anime box set.

"Welcome home." Touma replied, hiding his inner animosity.

"Did you just get home…? Did something happen?" Index asked.

"Kind of… not sure if you'd believe me, but it seems to be over and done with now." Touma sighed. "I'll tell you later, after Othinus has her spice bath I'll cook dinner."

"Ok! I'm going to watch some TV!" Index practically skipped over to Touma's table to prepare the room for her viewing pleasure when Othinus spoke up, who was now resting on the edge of the cooking pot.

"…Hrm, how curious." Othinus commented.

"What's up?" Touma turned to face her, as the pot was hiding most of the Magic God's body.

"Look at Index." Othinus asked.

"Ok…?" Touma glanced over at the silver-haired nun.

"Now look away." Othinus ordered.

"…Ok…." Touma turned away.

"Now look back…"

"…?" Touma did what he was told.

"Now away…"

"Do you have a point to this or not?" Touma sighed.

"…Just an experiment." Othinus commented. "Turns out your little busty adventure isn't over yet."

"W-what…?" Touma turned to face the Magic God.

"Index's chest begins rising whenever you look at her." Othinus commented. Touma's head snapped his head back to look at the nun, only to see that the Magic God was right. Slowly but noticeably, Index's chest was pushing out, causing the girl's outfit to slowly lift up as she went around the living space trying to get everything set-up so it was perfect for her viewing experience. Index's clothes were long and baggy so it was hardly an issue, but the effect was very noticeable.

"…How in the…!?" Touma trailed off in shock.

"It's only while you're looking at her, so it's definitely you." Othinus mused. "Maybe someone put a spell on your eyes…?"

"Could be…" Touma gulped. If such a thing was the case, there was only one way to end it.

Imagine Breaker. Perhaps in his sudden panic he didn't think, but he jabbed two fingers into his eyes… painfully. However, the unlucky Kamijou held his breath to deal with the pain to avoid being noticed, and after a moment, pulled his hand back down.

"That… hurt…" Touma stated.

"Could have just touched them… didn't need to stab your eyes." Othinus pointed out.

"I realize that now… but did it work…?"

"Nope; wasn't your eyes." Othinus commented.

"Damn it!" Touma cursed.

Index continued to hum a peaceful as the mysterious event occurred with her body. Her chest had a noticeable bounce now, and it was only getting bouncier. She must have been wearing stretchy undergarments to not have noticed yet.

"…What a show this would be for the church. Perverted Kamijou caused Index's boobs to blow up like balloons. Heh." Othinus mocked.

"Don't joke about that, because I'm sure I'd be killed…!" Touma looked away.

"Nah… maimed… but not killed… you are an asset after all…"

"You say that like that's better!"

"Hey, what are you two shouting about?" Index shouted into the kitchen from the main room, hands on her hips. Touma looked at her, but upon remembering what was going on, promptly covered his eyes.

"Index… umm… how to explain this…" Touma gulped. "J-just… look down…"

"Look down…? You're being weird…" Index began to pout.

"What he's trying to say is that the Grimoire Library must have added a volume or two… or at this point, it's probably more like four." Othinus stated. Index looked down and her eyes widened.

"W-what…?" She said softly as he checked herself just to make sure it was real. "W-whoa… I got… big…!"

"Puberty hit you like a ton of bricks, all at once, and all in the chest." Othinus mocked from her spice bath.

"S-shut up… ugh… this isn't normal…! What happened?" Index was more confused than anything.

"…Last option. If this doesn't work, then I'm out of ideas…" Touma stopped hiding his eyes and began to make his way over to Index.

"…H-hey, what's with that unsettling look of determination on your face!?" Index began to back up slowly in fear.

"As if something like this could happen normally… I'm going to shatter this fucked up illusion!" Touma suddenly reached forward when he got close with his right hand, closing his eyes as he did so.

When he felt softness, and knew he hit his mark. Touma glanced back up at Index, only to see his hand on Index's much more predominant chest, while she herself was flushed beet.

"T-T-Touma…!" Index whined lightly.

"…" Touma stared silently at her to see what had happened.

And nothing did. No change at all…

…but that was the point; Index's chest stopped growing. It didn't revert to normal but the sudden growth had certainly ceased.

"…H-hey! It worked! She stopped!" Touma cheered.

"Good job… now prepare for the aftermath." Othinus warned.

"What aftermath? I don't know why this was happening whenever I looked at girls, but at least for now it appears to be over." Touma let out a relieved sigh.

"…So what you're saying is… that this is your fault?" Index asked in a dark tone.

Touma's world shattered instantly.

"H-hey now… let's talk about this…" Touma backed away slowly from Index.

"Not only did you do this to me, but you've been doing this to other girl's all over town…" Index began to step closer to Touma.

"L-listen… this isn't my fault… I-I think there might have been a magician-"

"And after that, you have the nerve to touch my chest…!?" Index's pace did not slow.

"I-I was just trying to stop-"

"Touma." Index suddenly looked up with a smile, appearing quite cheery.

"…I-Index…?"

"Have you asked our holy father for forgiveness for your sins? I will absolve them for you now before you ascend to heaven."

"Oh no-"

Chomp.

It became immediately clear that a substantial increase in bust size had not affected Index's ability to suddenly shoot off towards Touma and bite down on his head in the slightest.

"GAH! I-It wasn't my fault, I swear!" Touma shouted as he tried to pry Index off his head.

She only bit down harder, and opened up her mouth to allow Touma's prying fingers access so she could bite those too.

"W-WHY!? What the hell is this day! Such misfortune!" Touma shouted as the pain from Index's assault became so intense he lost consciousness.

But he had one final wish before he passed out; he wanted everything back to normal.

For you see, while this situation happening to anyone would be purely subjective, as it would be good for some and bad for others, most male, particularly along the lines of perverts, would find such an event as good fortune.

Touma wouldn't admit it openly, but he thought so as well, and this is why his day had been worse than usual for him.

Whenever he had good fortune, it would always be accompanied by equal or worse misfortune, so what would be a good event to most boys of his age was an undeniable hell for the unlucky Kamijou.

In fact, he had briefly thought he had somehow returned to the Infinite Hells Othinus had put him through.

He didn't know if some kind of magician was tormenting him, if he had somehow manifested some kind of strange esper power that bypassed his Imagine Breaker, or of whatever deity that ruled over the world simply decided to screw with him, he wanted this mysterious power gone.

He came to sometime later, feeling groggy, and went to bed. Index and Othinus had already gone so he didn't pay much attention to them as he passed out in his usual bathtub.

When he came woke up, he was more than happy to see that Index was back to normal. He found it best to not bring it up again and went to make breakfast.

Shortly after he put on his coat and checked his pocket; the paper with the girl's number was still there, so seemingly not everything that had transpired had reverted back. He touched it with his right hand just to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

It was good luck, he thought. And with that he set-out to begin his day.

But remember; whenever Touma has good fortune it must be accompanied by equal or greater misfortune.

This fact didn't even cross Touma's mind as he stepped outside into the winter weather, noticing that it was strangely hotter than it was supposed to be.

* * *

 **And here we are at the bottom. So; watcha think of this crack-y one-shot of pure crackness? Hopefully this hasn't lowered your opinion of me too much... (Oh who am I kidding, I just hit rock bottom in terms of respect, didn't I!?)**

 **This is the kind of stuff I normally filter out when I'm writing seriously... but sometimes when you have an incredibly silly idea... the only course of action is to write it... if for anything else to at least get it out of your head. I have absolutely NO intention of making this into a story so... did you have a little fun? I certainly hope so...**

 **And this marks my temporary return to stand-alone Index stories... for those who can remember; I wrote Forgotten a few years ago... While I've been dead for awhile I returned last year; been doing some crossover stories. If you folks want some more serious stuff, I highly recommend checking out the stories I have been working on recently!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed (If that is possible in this case). Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	2. The Second Incident

**The Alternate Title Is: OH GOD I DID IT AGAIN! WHY!?**

 **Alright so... Story time! I actually had no intention of continuing this in any way... but I oddly got a lot of positive support for this and numerous people wanting more. So after a bit of thought, I decided "Eh... why not?"**

 **Do I decided that I'd do more in my spare time, and because of that, I'll be taking the completed tag off this story. Updates for this will be random... as in; I have no identifiable pattern that I'll be uploading this. Chapters are made whenever I feel like and are uploaded whenever I feel like, so I apologize to those who would want a more regular content. I'm very much treating this as a project for fun to work in in-between other works. I have some other things that I'm planning out, some obvious to people if you follow me, others not so much. So updates for this will be random but they will probably slow-down if I'm working on another project; I hope that makes sense.**

 **That said... Some people were probably wondering what a certain electric esper was doing left out of the fun... gee, I wonder what I could do to remedy that problem...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Man… what a day…" Touma yawned as he stepped out of a certain high school. At long last his own proper home of education was back up and running, and just in time as he had just finished with another series of incidents. The last situation he dealt with ended on a Sunday, and when Monday rolled around, his phone somehow "Failed" to receive any of the messages he was supposed to receive to tell him that classes at his old school had resumed.

Needless to say, he didn't discover this until he had already arrived to the alternative one, and he had to use every back-alley trick he had to make it to a certain high school.

…Only to arrive late, receiving a lecture from Komoe-sensei and a beating from Fukiyose; apparently Touma's attendance was getting so horrid that it was starting to affect the entire class in some way or another.

But that was Monday; now it was Friday and the unlucky Kamijou only had the weekend ahead of him. Though his week was filled with misfortune as usual, the bad luck he was suffering from was notably light. In fact, though terrible events still presented themselves, Monday was still his worst day.

The only remotely major thing was the fears of a resurgence of a particular event that occurred before a certain heatwave. He thought it was happening again last night, but it turned out to be a false alarm… or at least it seemed to be. Nothing seemed to trigger while he was at school anyway.

In fact, nothing particularly bad had happened to him yet on this Friday. Normally, Touma would be on guard for whatever horrors that could crawl out, but the night previous he dealt with a fight between his two roommates, Index and the tiny Magic God Othinus.

The argument went long into the night, and to make matters worse, he actually had to get up early due to a special examination; the researchers of the city devoted to Academy City's espers have been trying a new method with developing esper powers, and they wanted to check-up on everyone currently going through it.

Doing so would net Kamijou a little extra crash for his participation, so he basically had to sign up. Still; to say he was tired was an understatement. He yawned as he walked down the street.

"Man… those two better be getting along… I'm not staying up until midnight again…" Touma remarked, the sign of irritation quite apparent on his face. He kept walking until he saw someone he actually hadn't seen in quite some time.

Misaka Mikoto, the Legendary Biri-Biri middle schooler herself. She had just walked out from an adjacent pathway and started walking down the same street he did. Touma's mind seemed to awaken and realize what such an occurrence meant.

"…Great; knew the day was going a little well… such misfortune…" Touma sighed. He eyed the brown-haired girl for a time before making a decision.

Knowing his luck, running away would just lead to some kind of greater misfortune. If he was going to suffer; he was at least going to choose how.

"Yo, Biri-biri!" Touma called out to the girl who was a fair distance ahead. The electric princess herself suddenly turned, looking surprised at first, but this look quickly changed to irritation.

"How many times have I told you… my name is Misaka Mikoto! Stop calling me that you idiot!" Mikoto shouted angrily as sparks of electricity flew from her bangs.

"And my name is Kamijou Touma! Stop calling me an idiot!" Touma fired back.

"Stop being an idiot and I'll stop calling you an idiot, idiot!" Mikoto responded.

"Stop trying to electrocute me and I'll stop calling you biri-biri, biri-biri!" Touma shot back once more. The two argued back and forth for a time. It was Mikoto who backed down from the argument.

"…Alright... Ka-mi-jou Tou-ma. Happy?" Mikoto asked.

"Put it all together and then we'll talk." Touma replied.

"Fine! Kamijou Touma! Kamijou Touma, Kamijou Touma, Kamijou Touma! Is this really a big deal!?" Mikoto shouted.

"Hey; all I did was give you a nickname… you've been referring to me exclusively through an insult for the past six months… bet that's how I'm listed in your contact list on your phone..." Touma fired back. Mikoto narrowed her eyes and pulled out her own phone, and after a short time she pushed it into the unlucky Kamijou's face.

There it was; his name without a single alteration. It was even placed in her favorite's list, alongside Shirai Kuroko and a few other names he didn't recognize.

"…Hah… G-guess that means I lose then, huh?" Touma cheekily replied.

"Just because I call you what you are doesn't mean I'm petty." Mikoto spoke with venom.

"R-right… sorry Misaka-san…" Touma apologized. Mikoto put her phone away promptly.

"As punishment for adding extra pressure on me today; you're coming with me. If you object, I'll be stopping your heart personally." Mikoto stated.

"…Extra pressure? What's going on?" Touma asked. The two had begun walking together as she began to speak.

"It's just Kuroko… being Kuroko…" Mikoto signed. "She… kind-of caught on to everything that has been happening recently, and has been smothering me with concern… it's nice to know that she cares but it's been too much…"

"I see…" Touma nodded.

"She even ambushed me when I was trying to sleep, saying she'll "release some stress" and tried to put her hands all over me." Mikoto added.

"…Sounds like Lessar to me…" Touma commented.

"Be glad that girl can't teleport; I don't think you'd be able to escape her then."

"At least Shirai-san seems to genuinely care about you; Lessar just keeps trying to con me into joining her organization…" Touma sighed. "…Though it definitely seems like we both have issues with aggressive suitors…"

"…No lie." Mikoto turned a little bit red. To be honest, there was someone she wished would be a little bit "aggressive" when it came to her.

Not that she'll tell openly, anyway.

"Anyway, what are you doing all the way over here? This area of town is a bit out of the way for you, isn't it?" Touma asked.

"I have a shop where I browse Manga, but it closed down for renovations… closest place is around here." Mikoto answered.

"Really? In the massive expanse that is the School Garden there isn't a Manga shop? Or at least a convenience store that sells it?"

"Sure there is, but all they sell is that shojou and drama crap; I'm more of a shonen kind of girl personally. Romance stories really don't interest me all that much." Mikoto replied.

"Fair enough… I have some old manga volumes lying around if you want to borrow them; I don't read them anymore so I don't mind." Touma offered.

"…Maybe. I'll have to look and see what you have." Mikoto stated. She didn't really care that much, but it would be an excuse to visit the unlucky Kamijou's home.

For reasons she'd rather not disclose.

"So… since you appear to have a brief period of peace in your life… what have you been up to?" Mikoto asked.

"Hah… same old… bad luck and suffering; staples of my life." Touma replied. "Well… had a little bit of a scare involving a bad situation last night… but it ended up being nothing."

"Oh? And what was that? Did money start flying out of your wallet on its own?" Mikoto joked.

"Hey; don't joke about that… that's a real fear of mine at this point…" Touma replied. Mikoto laughed lightly and Touma sighed. "Alright… ok… how do I say this without sounding like a huge pervert…"

"You say that like I'm not already expecting that kind of response from you."

"…Really? You too? Othinus said the same thing…" Touma replied.

"Listen… I don't know a whole lot about this magic stuff… but if a GOD of magic is calling you out for it, I'm certain that she's probably right." Mikoto shot back.

"…Gee, thanks for your support…" Touma groaned. "Well, it was just weird. Whenever I looked at a girl… it seemed to cause her chest to grow… thought it had come back last night and was affecting Index, but it was just her cat crawling up her habit…"

"…Really? Boob-Growing eyes? How am I supposed to believe that? And how could that be a "scare?" I thought an ability like that would be a dream come true for a guy." Mikoto replied.

"…It's me we're talking about. If there is a way for something to go wrong, I'm destined to find it." Touma replied.

"…True. And I guess that although you're an idiot… you're not exactly a liar…" Mikoto mused.

"…Thanks, I guess?"

"Still don't know what caused it though?" Mikoto asked.

"Not a clue. Index bit me so hard I passed out, and after a woke up, everything was back to normal…" Touma explained. "…Although… there was this cashier… she seemed to stay the same even after I passed out… weird."

"Maybe your head has taken so many hits that you're starting it imagine bad things happen to you? It's possible that the cashier was always stacked you know…"

"Bleh, I don't even want to imagine that. The moment my misfortune grows to the point that my brain starts making things up just to cause me misfortune is the day I want out of life. Such misfortune." Touma sighed.

"Could be worse though." Mikoto shrugged.

"…Yeah, I could have ran into you. If that happened I'm sure my fate would have been sealed." Touma replied.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mikoto stepped in front of the unlucky Kamijou to force him to stop. "I'm not a brute who would immediately try and kill you for something as stupid as my chest growing; give me more credit than that!"

The Railgun poked the unlucky Kamijou in the chest, releasing her apparent frustration. Touma's face of depression quickly shifted to one of horror.

"Seriously… have some confidence. As if I would just flip out over something so stupid…" Mikoto huffed out. She looked up at the unlucky Kamijou to find him covering his eyes with both hands. "…Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"N-nothing… just… dust in my eye…"

"…Both of them…?" Mikoto asked.

"Y-yeah! Super weird!" Touma replied, laughing nervously.

"…Tell me what's wrong. Now." Mikoto ordered.

"W-well… let's just say when I first noticed it my first thought was "Oh crap, not this again!?" and leave it at that, eh?" Touma replied. Mikoto narrowed her eyes.

"…Seriously? You're joking right? I'm perfectly normal." The Railgun put her hands on her hips, figuring out what Touma was referring to. "Now put your hands down before I fry you; your embarrassing me by association!"

"…You asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you." Touma slowly pulled back his hands and put them at his sides with a sigh.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine… if something like that would have happened I would have noticed by now. Besides… so what if my bra is a little tight; I'm a growing girl and stuff like that-"

A loud snapping noise interrupted the Railgun. Her facial expression didn't change but she quickly began to turn beat red.

"…What was that…?" Touma asked cautiously.

"…F-from the feel of things… i-it was my bra's clasp… breaking in two…" Mikoto blinked. Confusion was very clearly washing over the girl, and seemed to be the reason why she spoke so casually about such a thing.

"…Y-yeah, I'm just going to resume covering my eyes while you figure out what happened…" Touma closed his eyes tight once more. The brown haired girl gulped only once before shifting her gaze downward.

"W…w-w-what the hell!?" Mikoto shouted at the top of her lungs. She lifted her own hands up to her own chest, which had been enlarged considerably. They had easily doubled in overall size, but appeared closer to the tripled classification by a fair amount.

If she had gotten any bigger, she would be able to pass herself off as a certain queen… at least from the neck down.

"S-s-so… y-you weren't kidding… huh…!?" Mikoto spoke with disbelief.

"…Hah, so you were doubting me." Touma deadpanned.

"N-no! It's not that it's just… a lot to take in… you know? This all… happened fast…" Mikoto continued to check herself out, being through in making sure she wasn't just imagining things.

"You're… a lot calmer than I expected…" Touma scratched his cheek but kept his eyes closed.

"Well… this isn't so bad… hell, this gives me something to hold over Shokuhou! Heh!" Mikoto broke out into a grin. "…Hey, open your eyes and take one more long look; the bigger they get the more I can hold over her stupid blonde head!"

"…Are you serious? Are you serious right now!?" Touma shouted. "Oh who am I kidding… of course you are… figures that I get cursed like this and you end up actually enjoying it!"

"Sure; some people would get mad, but I really don't mind either way… only reason I care Is that I can throw them into Shokuhou's face! And… and… well…" Mikoto trailed off, her face flushing red.

"And…? And what…?" Touma scratched his head.

"I… I don't look… bad… with them this big… do I?" Mikoto's blush deepened and one appeared on the face of the unlucky Kamijou.

"H-hey… t-that's a loaded question with my demise written all over it!"

"N-no it's not! I'm not asking if you liked them better if they were smaller or anything just… asking if they looked… nice on me…" Mikoto trailed off again, becoming timid once more.

"I-I mean… w-well, I won't lie, t-there is a certain appeal…" Touma replied nervously, trying his best not to step on any landmines.

"…So you like it?" Mikoto asked quietly.

"…Y-yeah fine I'll admit… but it's not only I can really enjoy it or anything…" Touma shrugged his shoulders. "If a stare at a girl for too long… well…"

"R-right… I guess there is such a thing as "Too Big." How did you stop it before?" Mikoto asked.

"W-well… haha… I really don't want to answer that question…" Touma looked to the side, as if he was trying to hide his face.

"You were just complaining that you can't look too long… if you have a way just tell me; maybe I can help." The Railgun replied.

"W-well… I tried touching my eyes with my right hand and that didn't work… it seems like for me to stop the growing effect… I have to… erm… t-touch them with Imagine Breaker…" Touma's own blush deepened as he explained it.

But that was nothing when compared to the brown-haired girl he was standing across from, as her face was practically glowing with how bright red it was. It even appeared that steam was coming from her ears.

"T-t-t-to-touch… t-t-them!?" Mikoto repeated. "Y-y-you're not just j-joking… right? T-this isn't some k-kind of stupid ero-game tactic you decided to try out… r-right!?"

"W-why would I joke about this!? This is just as serious for me as it is you! You may think this kind of thing could be a god-send for a guy, but for me it is nothing but a curse that invites my own destruction! I want this stupid thing to end as soon as possible before it gets me killed!" Touma shouted.

"S-so… y-you're serious…" Mikoto gulped.

"I-I don't like it any more than you… holy hell… what kind of perverted curse is this…!? I just want to drop into a drainage ditch and get washed away…!" Touma shouted.

"…W-well… T-there aren't that m-many people a-around… s-so i-if I get close enough… not many people s-should notice…" Mikoto looked away, trying to hide her face.

"A-are you serious…?"

"I-I mean… i-if it helps… W-we can't have you going around town doing that to everyone! S-sure I'm fine with it but not everyone! You could end up causing some real chaos!" Mikoto replied. "B-besides… i-its ok… I d-don't mind… as long as… it's… yo-" She paused midsentence as something clicked in her head.

Touma knew that this would supposedly end the growing effect coming from his eyes… but for him to know that, he must have done this before… according to what he said, this would be the second time this has happened to him.

So… who exactly was he with when he discovered this information?

"…Hey, before we go on… I have something to ask you." Mikoto suddenly seemed calm and composed. "…Who exactly were you with when you discovered this method…?"

"I was at home… so it was Index… figured that was fairly obvious… why?" Touma asked.

"So… you just walked up to the nun… and grabbed her chest…!?" Mikoto's eyes narrowed.

Touma's world shattered once more as he came to terms with what she was accusing him of.

"H-hey now! I had just stabbed my eyes with my right hand and was out of ideas! I was desperate! She assaulted me right after! I-I had no idea if putting my right hand anywhere else would work!" Touma held up his hands as he claimed innocence.

"Heh… heheheheh…" Sparks flew from the Railgun's bangs. "You… are a real piece of work… you know that…!?"

She then flipped a single arcade coin into the air. This is when Kamijou Touma took off and ran.

"W-what the hell is this complete and total one-eighty!? Such Misfortune!" Touma shouted as he put everything he had into each step. Mikoto's railgun missed its mark, but the brown-haired esper was quick to give chase.

And, much to Touma's horror, a large increase of weight on Misaka Mikoto's chest didn't hinder her athletic ability in the slightest as she ran, eager to do something horrible to the unlucky Kamijou.

 **-15 Minutes Later-**

"Where the hell are you!? Perverted bastard… I'm going to pound your face in when I'm done with you!" Mikoto shouted at the top of her lungs. She ran right past an alleyway without even looking down it, but she really should have.

As Touma, now sporting a set of black sunglasses, quickly ducked out of the back alleys.

"Man… Tsuchimikado is going to be pissed… but at least I managed to evade her…" Touma sighed. During the chase the unlucky Kamijou actually came across the other two members of the delta force, Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado Motoharu. Touma kept running however, and in the heat of the moment, slipped his hand under Tsuchimikado's sunglasses and stole them.

He was desperate for something to hide his appearance, and hoped that such a change would be enough. Lucky, the Railgun was so blinded by rage that she ran right past him.

"…Now to try and sneak my way home." And with that, Touma was on the road again, trying to find a bus stop that could get him home. He was worried at first about the effects his eyes had on the general female populace, but something odd quickly became apparent.

It would appear that the sunglasses he wore blocked the growing effects of his eyes. He lifted them up a few times just to test, and any growth his eyes caused would cease the moment he put the sunglasses back on.

"…Maybe I should pick-up a pair next time I get a chance… I have a feeling that Tsuchimikado will want these back." Touma reasoned. He continued to walk and eventually turned a corner and coming face-to-face with someone.

"M-M-Misaka-san!?" Touma reflexively backed up, but noticed a few things that helped him calm down.

She had a set of electronic goggles on her head, and was completely normal physically, unlike a certain Railgun right now.

"Oh… One of the sisters… thank god…" Touma sighed.

"Misaka 10032 to be specific, Misaka clarifies." Misaka Imouto replied. "…A new change in style? Sunglasses fit you very well, Misaka compliments hoping to raise affection levels."

"What was that last part…? Ah, never mind, thanks." Touma sighed. "Your big sister is really mad right now… and I'm trying to lie low…"

"Misaka understands; one of the other sisters saw the incident with Onee-sama unfold, Misaka states with a knowing expression."

"W-wait… so you know what's wrong with me then…?" Touma asked.

"Correct, Misaka answers promptly. Misaka would like to make a deal with you if you would be interested, Misaka says stepping forward earnestly as if to seem cuter." The clone did exactly as she said and moved into Touma's personal space.

"H-hey… a deal…?"

"Misaka's combat abilities are low in comparison to Onee-sama, but the emotional factor is much greater and we have much greater numbers, Misaka explains. So, if you are interested, Misaka and her sisters can protect you, Misaka states laying her side of the bargain out."

"I-I mean… sure, that would be a very big help. But… what do you need in return?" Touma asked.

"All ten Misaka sisters currently residing in Academy City request the same treatment you gave Onee-sama, Misaka states honestly."

"Y-you're serious!?" Touma shouted.

"Yes, Misaka answers. As disgraceful as it is, Onee-sama has a complex about her own chest-size, and unfortunately the Misaka sisters have inherited such a defective way of thinking, Misaka explains. As it will be some time before natural growth and life experience corrects us both physically and mentally from this ludicrous defect, Misaka would like you to correct it manually if possible, Misaka finishes hoping the you will say yes."

"…I-I mean… that makes sense I guess… but still…" Touma rubbed the back of his head.

"Any location is fine, Misaka states. If you would prefer, Misaka and the others could meet at your own apartment for secrecy, Misaka states keeping other intentions a secret."

"Well… I don't exactly have much choice… do I? It's either this or die by lightning… but not at my apartment alright… my roommates might see…" Touma sighed. Misaka Imouto simply smiled.

"Understood; one of the others has located a secluded location where we won't be found, Misaka happily replies."

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

"This is… a fairly run-down part of the city… are you sure it's safe around here." Touma stated as he walked.

"The others have already swept and cleared the area; anyone not currently apart of this encounter in a four block radius has been driven off, Misaka answers confidently. You shouldn't ask how we were able to achieve this unless you no longer wish to be innocent, Misaka warns."

"…I'm… fine, let's do this." Touma sighed. After about a minute more they arrived at a clearing in-between several buildings. It was fairly deep in the back alleys of Academy City; no one would be able to discover such a location unless purely by accident.

In the clearing, just as Imouto said, nine other Misaka Sisters were waiting patiently.

"Misaka has arrived, and I have brought the Savior as promised, Misaka states declaring her mission a success." Imouto stated.

"Well done, Misaka congratulates. All sisters have confirmed your acceptance of our offer, but we would like to ask if you are certain about helping us, Misaka asks earnestly." Another Misaka sister asked.

"Look… I need a cover… and Imouto made it fairly clear that you all wanted help… and as really strange as this all is… I'm more than happy to if I can." Touma shrugged his shoulders.

"Understood… we should hurry, Misaka advises. The control tower is on her way, saying that she wants in on this as well, Misaka states with worry." Imouto spoke.

"…I don't even want to imagine Accelerator finding out about this… alright; I can't exactly set a growth rate to anything specific; the best I can do is just put these sunglasses back on… so is there any specific time you want me to cover my eyes? Or…?"

"You can make us all as large as you desire, Misaka says with confidence." One of the clones stated.

"…E-Excuse me…?" Touma blinked behind his sunglasses.

"Whatever size you find us most appealing you may stop; we trust your judgement, Misaka adds to the conversation." Imouto spoke up. "That said, if you desire it, you do not have to block your line of sight at all if you don't want; we are in your hands… K-Kamijou Touma, Misaka replies speaking your name with a nervous tone to sound alluring."

"W-wait… hold on… t-that's a lot of power to give to a high school boy with weird-eye problems, you know…!?" Touma stuttered out, his face turning a shade of red. As a few sisters began to approach Touma, a few stayed behind and spoke amongst themselves.

"The operation appears to be a success." One sister spoke to another.

"If we keep pushing it, using such methods of implying we like what the savior sees as a curse, a flag is sure to be raised. The savior will soon become one with the Misaka Network." The other sister nodded as they began to join the others.

"H-hey now… why so close…?" Touma asked nervously, his back up against a wall.

"So we can all be in your line of sight, Misaka answers as she approaches while adding extra sway to her hips. If we are all visible, we will all be affected, correct? Misaka asks already knowing the answer." Imouto added as the ten sisters began to gather in front of the normally unlucky Kamijou.

"N-n-now… a-are you all sure about this…!?" Touma asked as his face turned red.

"Of course, Misaka answers promptly. Mold us into your ideal women, Misaka adds to subtly let her true intentions out." Imouto replied, placing a hand on the nervous Kamijou's chest.

Touma had no idea what was happening, and he wasn't sure if he should be excited for scared out of his mind. His face was flushed and his heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't know what was going on and was confused beyond all reason.

But… the Misaka Sisters wanted this… right? Touma gulped, and simply hoped that he wasn't being lead into a trap. Slowly, he reached up for his sunglasses…

Touma instinctively ducked when he saw Misaka Imouto's eyes narrow and begin to turn. That turned out to be the right decision as this allowed him to narrowly dodge a sudden bolt of lightning that scorched the concrete wall black.

"…It would appear at the control tower has been tailed and captured, Misaka speaks as she analyzes the situation." Imouto turned around as did the other sister Misaka sisters. Upon looking, they were able to identify a still busty Misaka Mikoto, holding the control tower, Last Order, in something akin to a headlock under her own chest.

"You… have a lot of nerve you idiot… first you pull what you did before, and now you go after my sisters, huh!?" Mikoto shouted loud, electricity sparking from her bangs.

"D-dizzy… Misaka Misaka says while the world spins around…" Last Order stated in her dazed state.

"…Savior, I believe it is time for you to run, Misaka advises while preparing for combat." One of the sisters stated as she lowered her visor over her eyes, along with the others.

"We can continue our dealings later, please stay safe, Misaka sincerely speaks from the bottom of her heart." Imouto stated.

"…R-right! Good luck!" Touma took off down an alleyway. The grand battle of the Misaka Sisters and its final outcome would remain unknown for generations to come.

 **-2 Hours Later-**

Touma had finally made it home. He had fled from the ensuing chaos of electric espers and escaped into the back alleys like a ghost. Even if Mikoto has won in her battle of sibling rivalry, it would be unlikely that she'd be able to find him again.

But unfortunately… Kamijou Touma found himself lost. And after an hour he found himself on the opposite end of Academy City… another hour away from home due to the bus schedule. But now, he had finally made it back to his humble apartment.

He was safe at long last. He opened the door to find the lights of his apartment off and the blinds closed. It appeared darker than it actually was because he was still wearing Tsuchimikado's sunglasses.

"Hey, Index? Othinus? I'm home… I just had some problems after class…hello?" Touma got no answer as he walked inside. For the sake of safety, he locked the door behind him. "They must be out… maybe Index went shopping and Othinus tagged along? It must be boring to sit around here all day…" He set his school bags down on the floor and flipped on a light switch.

As he looked around his now illuminated dwelling, his face twisted in horror.

As the still busty Misaka Mikoto was sitting on his bed, staring daggers right at him. By some sort of horrible misfortune, the Railgun not only knew where he lived, but also beat him home!

"…About damn time you showed up, idiot." Mikoto spoke dryly.

"Y-you have got to be kidding me…" Touma fell to his knees, utterly defeated. Mikoto continued to stare without saying another word.

There was only one thing he could do now.

"…Alright, I give up." Touma sighed. "I don't know what I did to make you mad… but I'm sorry… just let's get it over with already…" Touma hung his head and spoke in a sad tone as Mikoto continued to eye him.

"…Y-you just have to touch them once and that's it right? G-get over here then." Mikoto turned her head and spoke with a blush.

"…Eh?" Touma looked up with apparent confusion.

"The sisters told me… that it's what you asked them to do… a-and told me why… as annoying as it is, I guess I have more influence over them than I thought…" The Railgun stated. "I… I lost it hard because I thought you were taking advantage of them… and admittedly, I should have handled figuring out how you discovered how to end the growth a lot better… I'm sorry…"

"I-Its fine… don't worry about it. I just need to give Tsuchimikado his sunglasses back sometime and it'll all be water under the bridge." Touma replied.

"G-good… that's great… n-now get over here… I still need to get a little bigger if I want to show up Shokuhou… got it?" Mikoto turned back to face Touma. Slowly, Touma made his way over to the Railgun and knelt down in front of her.

"Right… I guess if it helps I don't mind… the sunglasses block the effect for some reason; just lift them up then put them back down whenever your satisfied… ok?" Touma asked.

"Got it… and… thank you…" Mikoto reached forward and put her hands on the sides of Touma's sunglasses and slowly lifted them up. Her blush deepened as her chest began to push out once more, causing her school blazer and undershirt to begin to rise up and show part of her stomach. Touma could have sworn he heard the stretching of material, and was worried that something might rip, but just as soon as he began to hear the sound Mikoto lowered the sunglasses back down to cover his eyes.

"…If I get any bigger, nothing I'm wearing will last much longer… plus these are heavier than they look… whew!" Mikoto leaned back to relieve some pressure.

"Hey; I warned you earlier today what was going to happen." Touma sighed.

"Hurry up and… t-touch them already." Mikoto stated.

"R-right… sorry." Touma slowly pressed his right hand into the brown-haired girl's chest, who began to whine lightly at the attention, but just as quickly as it started it was over.

"…Just like that huh?" Mikoto sat back up straight.

"Yeah… I'm not sure because of the random nature of things, but this will probably be temporary if I go by what happened the first time… so I guess have fun?" Touma shrugged.

"That's probably even better. I get to walk up to Shokuhou, rub these in her face, leave walking away with some kind of line of "I don't even need to be this big to be better than you," then return to normal the next day as if to prove my point? I'm sure she's going to flip her shit!" Mikoto laughed a little, imagining the reactions of the fifth ranked level 5.

"Glad I could help with your petty squabbles." Touma shrugged and sat down next to her. "Problem is; how do you get past Shirai-san?"

"…Crap, didn't think of that." Mikoto replied. "I mean… if I can make it back in time and show off before Kuroko can see…"

"Seems like you have more things to plan…" Touma shrugged. "Curfew got extended a little bit, so that means you have plenty of time to think of a way to pull it off on your way home, right?"

"Yeah… suppose so…" Mikoto replied. "…I'm going to ask the question you didn't want to answer before… d-do I…. honestly look good with these?"

"…Can't dodge it I guess. Yeah; you look quite alluring I guess... If it wasn't for your height, I'd say you could pass off for a college student." Touma replied.

"Hey; I'm still growing!"

"In more ways than one."

"Cheeky little pervert…"

"Hey, you LITERALLY asked me this time; no brushing it off like its nothing." Touma took off his sunglasses and set them on the table. Mikoto didn't change after he did so, signaling that the strange effect of his eyes was truly over.

"And I didn't even hear you protest once." Mikoto crossed her arms under her chest, as doing it over was proving a tad difficult.

"I was protesting earlier, and you threatened to electrocute me to death, biri-biri." Touma replied.

"And here you go with that again…" Mikoto sighed. "…Fine, I'll let you have that one, but use my name more often."

"Use mine more and we will talk, Misaka-san." Touma replied. Mikoto was silent for a moment.

"…Kamijou-san." Mikoto spoke it only once. "What's going through your head right now?"

"Getting to sleep so I can enjoy my weekend, what else could it be?"

"Was just wondering if what happened with your eyes was still rolling around in your perverted little head. You said it yourself; something like this would be any man's dream, right?" Mikoto smirked.

"Hey, what's with that confident smile? Was that all some kind of plot for you to use this weird and random curse to trap me in something and get me locked up? There's no way; I might be a healthy high school boy but my self-control is as high as you can be. You're not tricking me into anything, got it?" Touma crossed his arms and looked away.

Mikoto thought for a moment. Her facial expression didn't change but she began to blush as her mind began to think.

Because right now, despite her brain screaming at her to back off, her heart saw an opportunity.

"…What… if I wasn't trying to trick you?" Mikoto spoke slowly as her blush deepened.

"…Excuse me?" This got the unlucky Kamijou's attention.

"What if… I was genuinely trying to get you to look my way… what would you do then?" Mikoto replied, trying her best to keep calm.

A click was heard across the room. It was followed by a soft creek, but neither of the two seemed to hear it.

"T-that's…!" Touma wasn't sure how to respond. Mikoto slowly turned to face Touma again, her face bright red. It was taking everything she had to keep herself in control, but she pressed on.

"What if… what if all of this was just me… trying to get you to-"

She never got a chance to finish her advances, as a third voice mysteriously was heard.

"Tooooouuuummmmmaaaaaa…!"

Touma didn't even get a chance to respond as Index, who had walked inside just a short time ago, suddenly flew towards Touma and bit down on his head so hard it actually sent the spikey-haired teen flying back, smashing his head into the wall next to his bead, rendering him unconscious.

 **-Epilogue-**

When Touma woke up, Mikoto was gone. He had to deal with an argument between Index and Othinus again, but this time they turned the tables on the unlucky Kamijou, asking what Misaka Mikoto was doing in their apartment… and in the state of busty-ness she was in. He had a long-hard fight against the two… which continued in the morning after Touma gave up and went to bed.

He did not sleep well. And he did not have a good weekend due to the spite of his two roommates. As he would say, "Such Misfortune."

Mikoto managed to escape in the chaos of Touma's apartment with relative ease. She proudly made her way home to confront Shokuhou Misaki and rub her chest into her face.

But much to her surprise and frustration, Misaki simply replied with "Aww… they grow up so fast… how cute…" And patted Mikoto's head. She behaved like she knew everything that had transpired since the start, and the very possibility of that being true infuriated Mikoto beyond reason.

So, frustrated and annoyed, she went to bed. Luckily, Kuroko was in the shower and she was able to slip into bed without being noticed, and did everything she could to fall asleep.

The next day; she was back to normal without any reason or fanfare. She sighed; she was honestly disappointed.

Slightly about returning to normal, but mostly because she had missed her chance to progress with the unlucky Kamijou. The situation gave her the perfect opportunity to earn some affection, but it was completely ruined by the Silver Sister. She grumbled unhappily and began to get dressed.

A thought resonated in her head though; if it's happened twice now… who's to say that it couldn't happen for a third time?

In the weeks to come, Misaka Mikoto would end up spending more time with the unlucky Kamijou, silently hoping for an opportunity like that would arise once more.

* * *

 **Remember: Touma's life is nothing but suffering. The Mystical Nature of Bust Upper cannot change this, no matter how powerful it is.**

 **So that the second chapter... so I guess this is a series now... not entirely sure how to feel about that considering the subject matter but... oh well. I want a burger; do you guys want a burger? I'm gonna go get myself a burger.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review at your leisure; even for something as perverted and silly as this, I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	3. The Third Incident

**Alternative title: I have fallen down the rabbit hole into hell, haven't I...?**

 **Hello once again! I have once more climbed out of the mystical world that is known as the Internet to deposit another chapter of this... I Think after this one I'll try and do reviewer responses, but not this time. So, if you have some words to say and if you want me to reply to them, be it questions or just wanting to hear my thoughts on certain things, or if your just swinging by and want to say hi, then go head! If you'd prefer me to reply in a PM, simply ask!**

 **This story has no fixed schedule, just something to keep in mind as a reminder. I'm also working on a bigger projects in the background (Those who know me well enough may know what one of these projects is), and when some of these projects enter full-development (In other words: when I start writing them), This story will likely receive less-frequent updates... but mark my words, until I officially say that the story is over, it shall continue!**

 **That said, you guys have some odd cracky goodness to read! Enjoy!**

* * *

"…This sucks." Touma sighed.

"What? Does having my help displease you so much?" Othinus asked, sitting on her throne that was Touma's shoulder.

"No, it's not that… honestly you're a big help… but..."

"You had a tough choice to make; no one can fault you."

"But it doesn't change the fact that it still sucks I couldn't go…" Touma sighed. "Such misfortune…"

To see why the young Kamijou is so depressed, one must wind back the clock a few hours or so.

At about 8:16 AM, the Kamijou residence received a phone call. It was none other the innocent Itsuwa, extending an invitation.

Necessarius was having a celebration in collaboration with the various branches of the church and those they are associated with. The reason for it wasn't fully understood by the unlucky Kamijou, but the odd thing is that it was the Amakusa-Style Remix who were allowed to choose the location, and it was their choice to select a small uninhabited area in Japan, relatively close to Academy City in fact.

But despair was all that Touma could reply with; currently he was in the middle of studying for one of his classes, and because his grades were so bad, he had to pass it, otherwise he'd flunk out and have to repeat the year.

So he had a tough choice; go to a party or repeat a year of high school.

"They informed you that some of them might try and come by, right?" Othinus brought up.

"Yeah… life is life. Hopefully Itsuwa drops by; I haven't seen her in a while." Touma commented.

"…Even right now?" Othinus commented.

"…Bust Upper or not it would still be nice to see her." Touma replied sternly. Shortly after the phone call ended, a certain mysterious problem kicked on once more, causing even the most casual glance from the unlucky Kamijou to cause the chests of women to grow.

Index, seemingly already consenting to going without the Unlucky Kamijou, was the victim this time. After a frustrated argument, Index had a devious idea. To mess with those at the celebration, purposefully used these "Mystic Eyes of Breast Development," as Index called them for some reason, to her advantage and left shortly after. While this would be rude, the young nun asked several times if her attending without the spikey-haired teen would be alright, to which Touma urged her on, saying that at least one of them should enjoy themselves.

Shortly after, Othinus got curious and decided to do an internet search. Apparently there has been a rumor about something called "Bust Upper" for quite some time, and it would manifest in a variety of different ways, the most recent being the Indian Poker craze some time ago.

Of course, that was the most recent before it somehow manifested in Touma's eyes without warning or reason. With the cause for them appearing unknown, Touma could only reply with his signature phrase: "Such Misfortune."

"I didn't get a chance to cancel out the effects… so I guess I'm stuck in here regardless. The conditions required to end the effect won't work without someone willing… and able to be affected in the first place." Touma commented.

"Yes, yes, the flawless Magic God is unaffected by your eyes. Save me the cry of misfortune, human." Othinus shot back.

"It's fine… I just need to hole-up here until Index gets back… Itsuwa said that they'd be celebrating for several days but Index said she'd be back tonight. She can help with it later… it's not like I had plans or anything…"

"Yes, well… hrm?" Othinus turned towards the bathroom. "…Are you sure Index had left?"

"Yeah; she took off about an hour ago, why?"

"Because it appears in this apartment with two people inside randomly has a third in the shower." Othinus replied. Touma didn't really notice before as he was focusing on his work, but when he paid attention to it, there was indeed water running.

Index was definitely gone… so who had entered the small apartment and made themselves at home? As a precaution he picked up a set of sunglasses he had purchased a few days ago and covered his eyes with them. He made his way over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute, I'm just washing my hair!" A female voice sounded. Touma's froze up with fear.

That voice did not belong to Index; not in a million years.

It sounded similar to Othinus, but the tiny Magic God was still on his shoulder.

The last possibility was-

"Yeah, what do you want? I'm busy, you moron." A young blonde teenage girl opened the door and stuck her head out, her body wrapped up in a towel.

If Touma wasn't sure about who it was before, he was now.

Leivinia Birdway; Leader of the Magic Cabal, the Dawn-Colored Sunlight.

"…B-Birdway, what the hell are you doing here!?" Touma shouted.

"Taking a shower, obviously. It was raining earlier and I think something got into my hair because of it… it felt all slimy…" Leivinia ran her hand through part of her hair. "Much better now though…"

"H-hey listen, today is a bad day-"

"Can't this wait until I've dried off and properly dressed? Or are you desiring to see me half-naked in a towel?" Leivinia spoke with noticeable scorn.

"W-well no, but-" Is as far as Touma got before Leivinia slammed the door. After a moment the unlucky Kamijou sighed deeply and took a seat at the table in the center of the room.

"Why today of all days…" The spikey-haired teen scratched his head as he turned his attention back to his school work.

"I've been noticing that whenever your eyes pull off this stunt you meet up with someone you absolutely don't want affected by it…" Othinus commented. "…At this rate maybe Lessar will find her way inside again…" Her statement was followed by a loud thud as Touma's head hit the table and he covered it with his arms.

"Don't you even joke about that! I don't even want to imagine what Lessar's reaction would be!" The unlucky Kamijou cried out.

"…I'd be more concerned with Birdway's. Or worse; her cabal. I can imagine them shouting "What have you done to our boss!?" while stumbling across her barely able to walk because of those boob-growing eyes…" Othinus snickered as she spoke.

"Will you stop imagining the worst-possible outcome for me!? One of these days it's going to shift from being a joke to predicting the future! Such misfortune!" Touma cried out.

"Eh? What are you crying about now?" Leivinia stated as she walked out of the bathroom, this time much more properly clothed in her usual outfit. She was still using a towel on her hair as she walked over to stand across from the unlucky Kamijou.

"…Hi Birdway." Touma sighed.

"You don't sound too happy to see me…" Birdway pouted. Though she looked cute with the expression, Touma knew all too well that one wrong move from this stage would lead to a bad end.

"I'm just busy with school-work is all… I am a student you know…" Touma replied.

"Pish-posh. What's more important? The cute and adorable Birdway in front of you? Or your boring class-work?"

"…Considering I'll be repeating a year if I fail, I'm going to have to side with the boring class-work. Can we do this later?" Touma replied. Leivinia's reaction was quick and merciless.

She put one hand on the book Touma was trying to study, and threw it off the table with a single hand motion, scattering notes and writing utensils everywhere.

"Solves that problem, eh?" Leivinia announced proudly as she dusted off her hands.

"…I'm going to flunk out for sure… such misfortune…" Touma began to sulk.

"Now, now… becoming a drop-out isn't so bad… I'd be more than willing to put you on my payroll if money is that much of an issue." Leivinia sat down as she spoke.

"And become your slave? No thanks; I've seen how you treat Mark." Touma replied.

"You? A slave? Nah… with that right arm comes a lot of notoriety… the kind of notoriety I can make use of. Play your cards right and you might even find yourself taking Marks place as my second in command…" Leivinia commented proudly.

"Oh? With your attitude I expected you to just keep him chained up in your bedroom as a concubine of sorts… or would that placement you mentioned suggest that automatically?" Othinus mocked. Birdway flushed red for a moment before turning to glare.

"…Listen here you; don't start putting words in my mouth unless you want a beating. I don't care if you used to be a Magic God; I'll destroy you!" Birdway spat.

"…Birdway, what are you doing here?" Touma looked up and asked honestly. Leivinia froze for a moment before blushing red and turning away.

"T-that's… a complicated problem… erm…" Leivinia trailed off, sounding like she wasn't even sure where to begin with her explanation. She began to glance around the room in an embarrassed fashion, leaving Touma curious. Before he could ask further, she looked up at the unlucky Kamijou.

"…What's with the sunglasses?" Leivinia asked. Touma began to laugh nervously.

"W-well… y-you see… I've been having eye-sight troubles and went to the doctor… I'll be fine but the doctor had to dilate my eyes… s-so I have to wear these for a few days!" Touma replied.

"…That's odd… the itinerary that was put on my desk didn't mention you having a doctor's appointment…" Leivinia blinked.

"W-well… it was last minute- hey, what do you mean!? Have you been spying on me!?" Touma shouted.

"Of course not… that's what people are for." Leivinia commented.

"Name one way how that's supposed to make me feel better! Just one and I'll let that comment slide!" Touma sitting up and shouted again, pointing at the blonde cabal boss.

"It's how I picked your ass up out of the arctic." Leivinia pointed out.

"…Alright… point taken…" Touma backed down.

"…But they did mention weird occurrences with your eyes… they said if they gave the full details about it that I'd kill them… gee, I wonder why…?" Leivinia stated in a suspicious tone.

"N-no reason! Please don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Touma frantically waved his arms, trying to convince the blonde girl to back off.

"Kamijou… I've already figured out your lying; ditch the glasses or I'll throw them across the room."

"…You're not going to believe me, but something bad will happen if I take these off." Touma replied. Leivinia's response was to leap over the table and snatch the sunglasses and toss them onto the bed. The shock of the sudden attack sent Touma to the ground on his back.

"Knew it! You just trying to look cool or something? That's kind of sad you know…!" Leivinia mocked as she sat on her knees on the table.

"…Listen here you…" Touma sat back up, poking the blonde cabal boss in the chest with his left hand. "I have your best interest in mind, you know? If this unlucky Kamijou wants he can leave you to your fate and laugh, whispering "I told you so" the entire time…!"

"Oh? Ho, ho, ho… someone's talking big…!" Leivinia grabbed Touma's hand and pulling it aside. "Fine then, big man! Do your worst! I can take anything you have! Understand!?"

"Ho… Is that so? Lucky you then; it's already happening." Touma spoke with a dead-pan expression.

"Oh yeah? Come on, I'm waiting! Give me your best-" She suddenly stopped, blushing red, before her face began to take on a sour expression. "…Hey, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Nothing at all; Kamijou-chan is innocent." Touma replied.

"Really? Then why do I feel your finger poking into my left boob? Is that your worst? Seriously?" Leivinia began to look angry as the red coloring on her face only got worse.

"What are you talking about? This Kamijou-chan is confused… I mean; that'd be impossible… after all; you've been holding my left hand the whole time, right?" Touma replied. Leivinia looked down in confusion and immediately realized what was going on.

Her own formerly modest and barely noticeable chest had been enlarged considerably; Touma wasn't poking his finger into her at all; her own bust had simply gotten to the point where they began to touch.

And from the looks of things, Touma's finger was sinking further and further into her bust, evidence that she was still growing.

"W-what the hell are you doing to me!?" Leivinia jumped back, accidentally falling off the table with shock. Touma however, stood up and slowly began to laugh.

"Finally… a good use for these stupid eyes!" Touma smirked evilly. "Mark my words… the fall of the high and mighty Leivinia Birdway has come! And to make it even better, she has brought it upon herself!" Touma continued to laugh as his eyes continued to work on the blonde cabal boss as she sat up, causing her frilly blouse to rise up as her chest grew.

"Why you… you think something as stupid as growing tits is going to embarrass me somehow!?" Leivinia shot back up; she was flushed red but at the same time was acting like she wasn't fazed at all. "Go on! Blow these up like a set of balloons! I don't care; bigger is better, am I right!? You're the one who's going to crumble and break before them, you hear me!?"

"You sure? You really sure!?" Touma himself replied, just as red-faced. "If this keeps up walking might be a thing of the past! Are you sure you can do what you want to do in life anchored to your bed!?"

"As if something as stupid as this would cripple me! I am the leader of the Dawn-Colored Sunlight; you underestimate my magic! Not only can I still walk, I can fucking dance!" Leivinia shot back. "I don't care about those stupid eyes… or what they do! I don't care if they grow my boobs, widen my hips, or make me older! Nothing those stupid eyes can do can even remotely affect me-"

A knock came at the door, and the thought of being discovered made them both freeze up. A voice came not long after.

"Sis… are you here? I heard your voice… are you two arguing?" A much softer female voice sounded. "Mark is here too… are you in there? Is everything ok?"

Touma and Leivinia blinked a few times, processing what had happened.

"...And so the plot thickens…" Othinus commented as chaos began to spread.

"Oh shit! I forgot about Patricia!" Leivinia shouted frantically.

"P-Patricia!? As in your sister!? What is she doing here!?" Touma replied with equal terror in his voice.

"W-well… f-funny story… heehee…!" Leivinia nervously responded.

"Heehee? This isn't a "heehee" situation! Tell me what the hell you did!" Touma demanded. The two began to talk in a hushed whisper to avoid.

"…Me and Patricia miiiight have gotten into a bit of a fight involving maturity… and I may have announced that I had a boyfriend even though I don't in an attempt to win… and I might have dropped your name as said boyfriend because you were first person who popped in my head to fill the part?"

Touma simply stared back at the blonde girl across from him.

"…And she might have suddenly switched moods upon hearing it and asked to meet you… and I might have been so caught off guard that I agreed, and I may now be trapped in this rather unfortunate lie…?"

"…Birdway."

"I know, I know! This is bad, this is really bad! Help me out here will you!? Hurry up and slap my tits with your right hand so I can go back to normal!" Leivinia frantically demanded.

"…It's not that simple. It takes about a day to wear off fully after Imagine Breaker negates it." Touma replied plainly.

"…You're kidding…!"

"This is just as embarrassing for you as it is for me; do you really think I'd be joking right now…!?" Touma replied sternly as the blonde cabal boss' face twisted in horror.

"C-crap… what the hell do we do!? Y-you're going to play along, right!?" Leivinia asked.

"I'm basically forced into it! You just get mocked by your sister; I get shown-off like some kind of freak once Academy City's scientists hear about this… I don't want to become some kind of lab specimen because my eyes are fucked up with some kind of weird-ass urban legend becoming real!"

"Is everything ok? Oh… the door is unlocked… I'm coming in, ok?" Patricia called out from the other-side of the door.

"N-no! Not yet! S-sorry, you just caught us in the middle of something!" Leivinia called out, trying to appear cheery before shifting back to Touma, who had apparently fetched his sunglasses with the opportunity. "…Any ideas…!?"

"Well, first we need to cover you up, and I have an embarrassing idea…" Touma commented. Leivinia looked down and nodded in agreement, as her own chest had continued to grow as they frantically tried to figure something out; her blouse no longer could hide any part of her torso below her chest and seemed to be dangerously approaching the point where it would either rip or something worse.

Patricia waited outside with a confused expression as the two went to work inside the small apartment.

"…Mark, are you sure? I mean… if it's a bad time… maybe you can head inside and see what's going on?" She asked innocently, completely oblivious to the chaos inside.

"If there has been one thing I have learned from my time as her second in command… it is that going against her demands is usually a very painful option…" Mark politely answered.

"True… she is a tad bit violent… heehee, I wonder if her boyfriend has had to put up with it yet…" Patricia commented. "This area seems familiar… so it must be one of those two boys! If my intuition about my sister is correct… it must be the spikey-haired one!"

"You are correct; his full name is Kamijou Touma, in case you have forgotten." Mark replied.

"Heehee, I knew it! She likes to put on a front about her being prim and proper, but she is the type to totally go after someone who looks like a delinquent like that!" Patricia replied. "Though the boy seemed really nice from the short time we spent together… he really has been awhile since that whole parasite thing…"

"O-ok! You can come on in!" Leivinia shouted from inside the apartment.

"Alright! Pardon the intrusion!" Patricia replied happily as she opened the door and walked inside.

She saw the two supposed lovebirds sitting together in front of his table. Touma's back was to the wall but Leivinia was sitting in his lap, the two snug in a blanket that was pulled from Touma's bed, and they were completely wrapped up in it so well that only their heads were visible. Patricia was at first curious about the sunglasses Touma wore but upon fully seeing the two in their position, all other thoughts where blown away.

Othinus was acting like a doll as she sat next to a collection of manga Touma owned. Despite this, she had a noticeable grin.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to miss this…" She thought to herself.

"H-hey there! Sorry about that… Leivinia was cold and we had a little bit of an argument about it; it's fine now though!" Touma smiled.

"Awwwe! You're even only ready on a first name basis!" Patricia seemed to melt at the sight of her sister sitting in the warm embrace of her supposed boyfriend.

Mark knew what was going on from the start, but Patricia had fallen hook-line and sinker for the ploy. The second in command only sighed as the situation unfolded.

"What? Were you thinking I was lying about my darling here? As if!" Leivinia replied.

"D-darling? S-stop, your making me blush!" Touma replied, his face turning a little red. There act was perfect.

"Honestly, I was a wee bit skeptical because of the apparent age gap when you said he was in high school… but you both look so cute and snug up together!" Patricia couldn't hold back one bit at the sight in front of her.

"H-heh, think so?" Touma replied.

"P-please… as if age matters… You and I both turned thirteen not that long ago! Plus, as long as we're within four years of age of each other, it's all fair and legal, you know? He's just sixteen!" Leivinia replied.

"Y-yeah! Age-gaps in relationships is nothing! Ten-years from now it'll barely even matter, so why worry about it now?" Touma replied.

"T-ten years? S-so you're serious about being with her!?" Patricia replied. "I-I see! Y-you are better than I was expecting! I was anticipating most boys around your age to only be looking for something short term, but to think that far ahead… you must really care about my sister, don't you?"

"Care about her? I couldn't imagine my life without her!" Touma then began to nuzzle Leivinia's neck lightly.

D-Darling, stop! I'm ticklish!" Leivinia blushed red at the apparent attention.

"Oh you two… I'm going to make us all some tea! I have to know as much about this as possible!" The blonde PhD-owner then walked into Touma's kitchen, intent on following through.

"…Think she is buying it, Birdway?" Touma whispered.

"No doubt; I can read my sister like a book… she is one-hundred percent fooled… heh!" Leivinia replied. "You're better at this than I thought… who would have thought someone like you could play the attentive boyfriend role so well?"

"I agree." Mark took a seat on the bed next to the table. "Had I of not known of this beforehand, even I would have been fooled." Though he was speaking in a mocking tone, Leivinia's face lit up like a light as she flushed red.

"Y-y-you think so? G-good… J-just means I'm just as g-good at acting as Kamijou is… yeah…" Leivinia replied, not even noticing Mark's cynicism. A few moments passed before Patricia returned carrying a fresh pot of tea and a few glasses.

"So… Kamijou-san? I-I did use the honorific right? I'm still not really used to Japanese honorifics… Me and Leivinia were born in the United Kingdom after all…" Patricia stated.

"You did it right… but just Kamijou is fine; I'm not a stickler about that kind of stuff." Touma replied.

"Right! So… Kamijou… you are an Esper right? Which school do you go to?" Patricia asked.

"Just one of the low-level ones… I'm just a level 0 after all." Touma replied honestly.

"A level 0? Ah… you must not have control over your ability… I remember the stuff from that night where you and Kamisato helped me… though I wonder why you two fought like that…"

"It was just some personal stuff, don't worry. And yeah; my right hand kind-of does whatever it feels like sometimes… my control over it is absolutely zero…"

"Right… though it seems like you have a very interesting ability… I saw your arm vanish but something came out and attack Kamisato… and before you know it your arm was back! That's really amazing… I'm sure if you could gain some control over it you might be able to challenge the level 5 rankings in a heart-beat!"

"Y-you really think so?" Touma replied, playing along. Imagine Breaker was certainly no esper ability, but that was a story for another day. "So… I hear you have a PhD and are a major researcher… what do you usually study?"

"A lot… I don't really have a specialty; I'm all over the place. But I would say that my weaker side is with mechanical workings, while my specialty is more biological in nature… but otherwise I'm fairly well versed in just about everything! Right now I'm studying a weird biological phenomenon here in Academy City." Patricia replied.

"Oh? And what's that?" Touma asked.

"Apparently there's a weird thing floating around with the female population… something about random changes with their bust." Patricia replied.

Touma froze up almost immediately.

"I-is that so? That's really weird…" Touma replied.

"Indeed. Really weird. I wonder what could be causing that?" Leivinia stated. She didn't even need to change the tone of her voice for Touma to pick up that the young blonde making fun of him.

"It seems to be related to an occasional phenomenon that occurs randomly called "Bust Upper," it has even started a few urban legends… but since it's occurring more frequently now, some research groups are theorizing it could be related to some unique radiation, or possibly an esper who's power has awakened without the officials noticing." Patricia replied. "Sometimes the effects are permanent, others they are temporary; I've been interviewing and studying those affected for a while now."

"Y-you don't say? W-wonder what all the hub-bub is about… didn't think Academy City would care that much about something so insignificant…" Touma replied.

"Oh it's quite the serious topic. Something that can alter the human body so well and so quickly is undoubtedly important; it could revolutionize the cosmetic surgery scene by making it much safer and much more realistic. Not to mention it could have other applications if it could be applied to other areas; imagine if it worked on farm animals or plants? With research and discovery, it's applications are boundless! Someone may just be using it to mess with women around the city, but it very well could lead to improvements for mankind's daily life on an almost universal scale!"

"…W-well… when you put it like that…" Touma blinked, not sure how to respond. Patricia definitely did have a point.

Right now Touma's eyes only seemed to affect women, but if how it was able to do so was discovered and its applications tweaked, could something perverted and stupid somehow be seen as positive…?

If only it had manifested in someone or something other than the unlucky Kamijou.

"…Such Misfortune…" Touma sighed.

"D-did I say something wrong? Sorry if I rambled… I just get really excited about this kind of thing. Research and discovery are the best parts about my job!" Patricia stated.

"N-no, you're fine. I just remembered something troubling that happened this morning…" Touma replied.

"Patricia… I'm hot." Leivinia suddenly spoke up. "Could you get me some ice water?"

"B-but… you could cool off if you just took off that blanket…" Patricia replied.

"…I'm so comfortable though… I don't wanna leave…" Leivinia replied. Her sister sighed but smiled.

"Oh ok… I guess I can let you two love birds have a moment. Mark; can you give me a hand? I want to see if I can fix us something to eat; dinner with my sister and her boyfriend sounds lovely!" With that Patricia and Mark went to forage inside of Touma's limited kitchen. Leivinia let out a sigh as they left.

"H-hey… how are you holding up?" Touma asked.

"Your body and the blanket is killing me with heat… plus these melons you've graced me with are absorbing it all like a sponge!" Leivinia replied.

"W-we just need to last out until Patricia heads out… Mark will be easy to convince that everything is ok… right?"

"…Damn right he will be; if he makes a comment I'll cut-off his foot." Leivinia stated flatly. She clearly had no tolerance for any possible shenanigans from her second in command.

"Kamijou! Your kitchen is looking really barren… I'm not sure if there is much to work with here when it comes to cooking." Patricia poked her head out of the kitchen for a brief moment.

"That's probably because of my roommate… she's a real glutton…" Touma sighed.

"I see… maybe we should just order out or something… hrm…" Patricia head a finger to her cheek as she thought out loud.

"W-we don't have to have dinner you know… just you visiting is enough." Touma replied.

"Really…? You think so…?" Patricia seemed unsure.

"Nonsense… such an event deserves a celebration… after all; with their focus on the long-term, you could very well be calling Kamijou "brother" someday… wouldn't you like your first real meeting with him to be special?" Mark spoke up.

Touma and Leivinia's faces dropped as Patricia's soared into the clouds.

"Yes! Of course!" The younger of the Birdway sisters practically sang.

"Damn it, he knows!" Touma and Leivinia had the same thought.

"I shall procure some supplies… surely my boss wouldn't mind a small contribution from our organization just to re-stock a fridge, no?" Mark asked.

"O-of course not! Go right ahead!" Leivinia replied with a fake smile. With that the second in command left without another word.

"Mark… you're always so reliable… smart too. Of course this is important." Patricia thought to herself as she crossed her arms. "Oh! Silly me, sorry sis, I forgot your water, just a second!" She then went back into the kitchen.

"…Mark; I am going to kill you." Leivinia whispered with pure venom.

"Can I help? I really wanna help…" Touma added, sharing the sentiment.

"Here you go… though you could just take off the blanket. It's not like you have to get-up and move or anything." Patricia commented as she set a glass of ice water down in front of the blonde cabal boss.

"I-it's just really comfy, that's all." Leivinia replied.

"I'm just concerned is all… I know you want to snuggle up to him, but if you get too hot you could get sick." Patricia replied. "Think of Kamijou! He could be getting over-heated too!"

"N-no! I'm fine, don't worry about it." Touma replied. Truth be told, compared to a certain heat-wave, his situation was nowhere near even toasty. Most of his own sweat was born from nervousness over being found out.

"…I see… so I'm the voice of reason here then." Patricia announced suddenly.

Her next action was to grab ahold of the blanket and pull.

"H-hey! What are you doing!?" Leivinia shouted as she tried to keep the blanket in place with the unlucky Kamijou.

"Being lovey-dovey is fine, but don't be unhealthy! What if either of you get heat-stroke or something!?" Patricia replied, continuing to pull.

"It's really ok! You're worrying or nothing!" Touma replied as he kept his grip firm. Patricia continued to pull, putting all of her weight into it before disaster struck.

She took a step back to get a better vantage point, but stepped on something round and slipped, falling backward.

And the force of her downward decent gave her just enough power to pull the blanket off of the two supposed love-birds. Patricia landed with a soft thud, followed by a groan.

"O-oww… sorry, I slipped…" Patricia rubbed her back a little but froze when she saw her sister once more.

Her immensely bustier sister in ill-fitting clothing no less.

"…Hey… before you get any ideas…" Leivinia trialed off, not sure what to say.

"W-wow… sis… I see that mother's genes really kicked in… all at once… and… overnight…" Patricia trailed off. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sight in front of her for a moment as her brain processed what could have happened.

Her gaze suddenly shifted onto the unlucky Kamijou.

"…What did you do to my sister?" She asked flatly.

"H-hold on, I can explain!" Touma backed up on the floor as he felt his doom approaching.

"…You're going to have to make it good…" Patricia replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I… I… ugh… I suppose… I don't have much choice… then…" Touma replied. He slowly lifted up his sunglasses to look at Patricia.

"…? What's that supposed to mean?" The girl blinked.

"Don't worry; it'll make sense in a second or two." Touma sighed.

"I really don't get it… what does your sunglasses have to do with-" She stopped when she felt an unfamiliar softness pushing against her crossed arms. Upon looking down she was able to figure out why; her own chest was growing at a noticeable rate. Satisfied that what he was trying to say would be figured out with ease, Touma slipped his sunglasses back on, and the growth ceased almost immediately.

"…S-so… you are…"

"As much as it pains me to admit it… yup. My eyes are the infamous urban legends "Bust Upper." Right here and their stupid, perverted glory." Touma sighed. "Leivinia being affected was an accident… we got into a fight… one thing led to another and… well…"

"…The end result was me more than likely bypassing the concept of "cup-size" as a whole." Leivinia chimed in.

"I… see…" Patricia replied. "So… uhh… I guess that makes you the person that I'm looking for… right?"

"…More than likely…" Touma hung his head. "Sorry it affected your sister so bad… don't worry; it'll just be temporary."

"…I think I understand." Patricia nodded. "…You seem fairly… embarrassed about this… s-sorry that I made thinks awkward! After me talking about it, you must be mortified…!" She suddenly blurted out.

"It's fine really… honestly, I didn't think these stupid eyes would amount to much… it was… refreshing to hear that in some weird way they might be useful? Definitely not what I was expecting when I woke up this morning…" Touma scratched the back of his head.

"L-listen… I want to know more, but I never expected… well… you to have them… if possible I'd like to have you commit to some research with me… o-only if you're alright with it! I-I know you might want to keep it a secret… so…"

"Well… if it can help people, I'm up for it I suppose." Touma replied. "…But the final say belongs to someone else, don't you think?"

Touma then wrapped one arm around Leivinia's shoulder. The blonde cabal boss blushed red at first, but was quick to figure out what Touma was doing.

He was keeping up the boyfriend/girlfriend act. Even if his side was accidentally exposed, the unlucky Kamijou didn't throw her under the bus at all. He kept it up even if there was nothing for him to gain.

She didn't realize it at the time, but Leivinia slowly began to smile.

"I mean… I don't mind I guess." Leivinia shrugged.

"Alright… d-don't worry! Everyone at the university is really nice! I'll do what I can to get you compensated for your work! It's the least I can do." Patricia happily stated.

"…You had this poor unlucky Kamijou sold the moment you mentioned compensation." Touma stated flatly.

The night went on mostly as one would expect. Mark returned, having a bit of shock visible on his face when he first walked inside; he knew that the two were hiding something but had no idea what.

Dinner went well, and it wasn't long before Patricia had to be on her way; it was right in the middle of her work week after all. She bid the couple goodbye and Mark escorted her home. Finally alone, the two breathed a sigh of relief.

"…Have fun my little love-birds?" Othinus chimed on. Leivinia's response was to throw something off the floor at the tiny Magic God. It didn't hit but Othinus couldn't help but giggle anyway as she began her quest to find a way down.

"Glad that's over… good grief…" Touma sighed as he leaned his back against the cool wall behind him.

"Oh quiet you; being my boyfriend for a day wasn't that bad." Leivinia sighed.

"Acting the part? No, that was fine. Everything else that had to go along with it? Next time just shoot me…" Touma replied.

"…Well if you insist…"

"Don't shoot me, it was a joke, a joke!" Touma frantically threw up his hands. Leivinia giggled lightly before taking her seat once again in the unlucky Kamijou's lap. "…Seriously?"

"Oh shut up. Hurry up and use your hand on me already." Leivinia ordered. With one quick motion, Touma's right hand made contact with the blonde cabal boss' impressive chest, and the deed was done. "…That's it? That's all?"

"Yup… and now that that's done… I can finally see like a normal human being again…" Touma took off his sunglasses. "I should be normal for a day or two… or a week… I don't know; I don't know anything about this."

"Just seemed a little quick to turn off is all… but if you had flipped the switch, you wouldn't have been able to smooth things over with my sister… how about that?" Leivinia commented.

"I don't wanna talk about that anymore…" Touma sighed.

"You sure you don't need to be extra through with me though? You did make me awfully big after all~" Leivinia teased.

"That's a trap and you know it. Try again next time." Touma spat. Leivinia's response was to lean back into Touma's torso and snuggle in, trying to get comfortable. "…Hey now, what are you doing?"

"…It's going to sound weird." Leivinia stated. "I'm exhausted, and you happen to be comfortable; accept this as a compliment… I don't do this with just anyone you know." She let out a sigh that was immediately followed by a "Eep!" as Touma suddenly wrapped his arms around her. "H-hey! What gives!?"

"You can always just be honest. Seems like to me you were actually comfortable before the heat got to you." Touma replied.

"Y-yeah, what about it!?" Leivinia replied, blushing red.

"Let's just say that after all of that; I'm tired too. So I'm not going to fight you about it. I don't mind acting like your boyfriend for a little while longer." Touma replied. Leivinia flushed bright red but turned away from the unlucky Kamijou, gradually returning to her relaxed position.

"…You… have no idea what you saying that means to me…" Leivinia stated quietly.

"…? What'd you say." Touma asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all; was just making a mental note for later." Leivinia replied. The blonde cabal boss used a little bit of magic to pull the TV remote close to the two before they began to relax watching a random broadcast.

About forty-five minutes later, Mark Space returned to find the TV running, and the two fake lovers fast asleep. He had no idea who had fallen first, but that didn't change the end result.

Mark thought for a while, before approaching the two and putting a few seals around them to form a field. It was simple; all it did was prevent sound from entering the small space they occupied. Then Mark simply took the remote and changed the channel, relaxing himself.

It had been a while since Mark had a break from the usual chaos that surrounded Leivinia Birdway.

But… it had also been a long time since he had seen such a sight of contentment on his superior's sleeping face.

* * *

 **Who said it always has to be an unhappy ending for the unlucky Kamijou?**

 **Yeah, I ended it the way I did mostly to break up the monotony; I have to mix things up every now and then you know!**

 **But... I also ended it with Birdway fluff because Birdway fluff is basically non-existent on this site! Someone must break this trend, so I shall! BREAK ALL THE TREEEEAAAAANNNNNDDDDDSSSSSS!**

 **That said, That is the end of this chapter. What happens next? You'll just have to wait and see!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	4. The Fourth Incident

**Alternative Title: ...This is officially a series now, isn't it?**

 **And here we have returned once more... not much to say really. But I did say i'd be replying to reviews here, so lets go!**

 _whwsms:_ ...Yeah, that's probably what happened, but at least we can pretend nothing bad happened, right? ...Right!? I honestly just wanted some Leivinia fluff because no one ever does Leivinia fluff... or much with Leivinia at all for that matter. If you do get any idea's, your more than welcome to share; I have a decent Idea of everyone I want to hit in some way and how, but some additional ideas for when/if I run dry can't hurt... plus; it might even inspire certain scenes! I can't count the number of times I was stuck on something in the way of ideas and just a casual mention of something shattered the roadblock into a thousand tiny pieces.

 _Agent Nine:_ I'm glad you enjoyed this little scene; my goal here is to make you laugh! I'm also very happy that the fluff was good, thank you for your kind words!

 _Guest #1:_ If I have caught you off guard then I have done my job! Haha!

 _Mr. X:_ ...Huh, so it is. All this time and no one has bothered to correct me on that... the sadness is real. I did, it does seem fairly solid. Are you going to write it? Also, thanks for bringing up Mina Mathers, you gave me a delicious idea for the 3rd installment of that series... stay tuned.

 _vietnamese guy:_ lol Indeed!

 _MrQuestionMark:_ But I don't wanna be absorbed by the rabbit hole! I don't! What happened to this being a one-shoooooooottttt!? I'm glad you enjoy the madness that this silly perverted thing of stupidity; it's entire goal is to entertain it's audience after all! I'm also glad I was able to do everyone justice... that really makes me happy!

 _Bluejack222:_ I'm glad you enjoy it!

 _wildarms13:_ Even Touma must get a happy ending every now and then! Othinus is busy finding a way to climb down and not go splat after mocking Birdway...

 _Darkbetrayer:_ I'm glad that you think I'm able to capture everyone's personality and make it flow well; thank you very much for your kind words!

 _TkMacinosh:_ There are only a select few who remain unaffected by Bust Upper... Othinus is one... anyone else shall remain a mystery... until I decide to show it!

 _Guest #2:_ You trying to get Shrek-references with me eh...? Thanks for reading!

 **And with that done... I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"…I'm starting to wonder if taking Patricia up on her offer was a bad idea or not." Touma commented as he walked. It had been about a week since a certain incident involving the two sisters, Leivinia and Patricia Birdway. During said incident, Patricia made the unlucky Kamijou an offer related to the mysterious Bust Upper that had manifested in his eyes, as some might recall.

It was simple: Patricia would study and experiment with the effects of the Bust Upper and try to figure out how it is able to function so she could replicate and possibly customize it scientifically.

And in return, Kamijou would be paid for assisting in an official research project.

But this came with its own dangers; as Patricia currently believed Touma to be dating her sister, Leivinia Birdway… which was a complete fabrication created by the blonde magic cabal boss herself. The unlucky Kamijou was basically forced into keeping up the ruse; it would be quite a while before either Touma or Leivinia could say that they had "broken up," and not seem suspicious.

So while Touma was being paid and having the Bust Upper investigated, he was constantly risking blowing his and Leivinia's cover, which splashed some extra unwanted stress onto Touma's life.

At least it payed… and did so very well on top of that… at least in comparison to the normal methods the unlucky Kamijou used in securing money.

Touma yawned as he walked. He currently had a pair of sunglasses on with a special apparatus designed to detect waves and radiation; it was to discover how exactly the Bust Upper worked in a scientific sense. There were many factors at work that the apparatus would detect; many of which Patricia was happy to describe, but Touma seemed to ignore each one.

It's not that he wasn't interested… it was just that Patricia's explanation went so far over the unlucky Kamijou's head that it was impossible for him to comprehend, so he didn't even try.

"…Man, Leivinia is a cabal boss, and Patricia is a high-ranked scientist… the whole Birdway family must be full of geniuses." Touma mused as he walked. Due to circumstances, his eyes had to be kept in their active state for quite some time for data collection, so Touma was quick to try and make his way home as to avoid any unnecessary incidents.

That was his plan before a set of hands suddenly appeared from a dark alleyway and pulled him inside.

"W-wah!? W-what the hell-" Touma began to shout but a single finger from the assailant silenced him. It was soft, and the look on the person's face expressed genuine concern.

It probably helped that he knew who this person was. If her usual sleeveless pink shirt and jean combo didn't make it clear, the sincere look in her eyes certainly did.

"I-Itsuwa-san… w-what are you doing here?" Touma whispered quietly, catching on that the purple-haired girl wanted him to keep quiet. Itsuwa looked from side to side, above, and briefing around the corners of the alleyway before returning to Touma's side.

"We have to move; we don't have much time." Itsuwa's answer was short, sweet, and to the point.

"H-hold on, I don't even know what is happening…!" Touma replied.

"You're being pursued… hurry! I can explain on the way!" Itsuwa urged. With a bit of a frantic mood in place, the unlucky Kamijou quickly followed the girl as they both ran. They stuck to the back allies, only stepping out into the open when they had to.

After about ten minutes, Itsuwa slowed down, peering around a corner and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank god… the others were able to distract them… we should have a brief reprieve…." Itsuwa commented.

"…It must be bad right? Since they are targeting me…" Touma sighed.

"…Well… I suppose it's not that bad… but… it's embarrassing for us currently with Necessarius…" Itsuwa sighed.

"Eh…? What's going on?" Touma cocked his head to the side.

"…It's basically just Agnese throwing a fit." Itsuwa sighed. "…And a few… select others we caught wind of…"

"…Full details please. If I'm being thrown under the bus just so they can feel better, I'm not going to hold back." Touma let out a frustrated sigh, clearly not wanting to deal with whatever they were fighting over.

"Well, when Index appeared for our celebration last week, she had some visible… improvements, you see…" Itsuwa trailed off, trying to figure out how to describe it tactfully.

"…Oh no…"

"And some others there were a little… jealous… and those emotions blew up over the course of the week… so…"

"…And they somehow traced it back to me…?" Touma sighed, his voice full of despair.

"Index told me and the priestess that you caused it… I don't think she told anyone else… but if someone happened to overhear our conversation…" Itsuwa trailed off. "Some are trying to find you to… well, request your services, while others are… well… I guess you could say they are being tsunderes about it…"

"…And are trying to kill me as a knee-jerk reaction to being tsundere about actually wanting a boost to their bust but not wanting to admit it?" Touma deadpanned.

"Precisely! I'm glad you caught on… talking about your… condition is a tad embarrassing… I-I'm sure you dislike speaking of it as well…" Itsuwa held her face and blushed a bit.

"…You know… If you want…"

"N-no! I-I'm fine… w-well… I-if you think it'd look good I wouldn't mind but…" Itsuwa trailed off as her face got redder, before quickly shaking it off. "T-the real reason I'm here is to make sure they don't hurt you!"

"…R-really?" Touma seemed confused.

"Of course! The survival of Kamijou Touma at all costs!" Itsuwa announced. Her actual orders were a fair bit different in nature, but it was in essence the same, so the purple-haired girl smudged the truth a little bit.

Besides; it might help her earn points in a certain someone's heart.

"W-well… if that's what was decided…" Touma scratched his head. "…So who all are we avoiding?"

"Well, there is Agnese as said… she actually has led her forces down here… but the rest of the Amakusa along with the priestess are holding them at bay in various places around the city… but Agnese might break away and try to hunt you down herself though…"

"More like she totally will… I know how stuff like this goes…" Touma sighed.

"Then there is Mallybath Blackball and Jane Elves from Necessarius proper, who have convinced their associate Marie Spearhead to assist them and snuck away under Stiyl Magnus' nose…" Itsuwa explained.

"…Um…" Touma scratched his cheek.

"Right… they were involved with you but it was likely they never introduced themselves…" Itsuwa replied. "They were the three witches from the Endymion incident…"

"…Fun. Didn't take them as the types to have breast envy… though if I remember right the blonde one wasn't exactly lacking in the chest department…" Touma sighed.

"…And finally, some scouting reports have alerted us that a magician by the name of Lessar has infiltrated the city."

"That's a lie… please tell me that's a lie!" Touma lost his cool as he put his hands on Itsuwa's shoulders.

"P-pardon!?" Itsuwa shouted in shock.

"If there is a list of people who can absolutely NOT find out about the Bust Upper, she is ABSOLUTELY number one! Please tell me that's a liiiiieeeee!" Touma grew more frantic as he went on.

Just then, a loud and forceful impact could be felt nearby.

"Where are you… I know you came running this way you perverted bastard!" A distinctly female voice called out somewhere around the near-by street.

"…Ah, I believe Agnese found us." Touma stated.

"Yes, I am inclined to agree." Itsuwa replied.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment…

…And soon after they both bolted down the alleyway as fast as they could.

"If there was a bad place to get caught, this is certainly it! Such misfortune!" Touma cried.

"I have an idea; follow my lead!" Itsuwa called out. As they ran, the short and slim red-headed nun known as Agnese Sanctis turned the corner in her short-skirted nun-habit, holding onto her magical weapon of choice; the staff simply known as the Lotus Wand.

"There is that perverted heathen…!" Agnese appeared to be in such a rage that she didn't even notice the girl running alongside the unlucky Kamijou. "You won't get away from me!" She flung the Lotus Wand around and invisible shockwaves began to surge forth, blasting the buildings the two ran in-between.

When the two reached the other side they split up, going in opposite directions. Agnese grinned, and used her own wand to launch herself forward.

"I have you now… go ahead and run out into the open! It'll just make this-" Her words stopped when she turned to pursue Touma.

She paused because the unlucky Kamijou was standing right in front of her, just around the corner like he was waiting for her. Touma pulled his fist back like he was about to strike and Agnese raised her staff up to defend, but that's when the trap was sprung.

Itsuwa had used the brief time to put her spear together and knocked the staff out of Agnese's hands, and then she put the red-haired nun into a hold with the shaft of her spear. The metal pressed against her neck as her hands flew up to try and free herself, but Itsuwa was far too strong for her to simply break free.

"…So, now that the murder-stick is out of your hand, can we actually talk this out!?" Touma shouted.

"W-what's there even to talk about? I saw what you did to the grimoire library you… you perverted insignificant little worm! Let me go!" Agnese continued to struggle and try to sound tough, even though she was completely subdued.

"…You know it's usually temporary, right?"

"…Excuse me?" Agnese suddenly stopped struggling.

"Yeah; I'd say about three fourths of the time all changes return to normal… Index was back to her normal self the next morning." Touma blinked, explaining everything rather plainly.

"I-Is that so? I see… b-but you still did that to her!" Agnese pointed an accusing finger at the unlucky Kamijou.

"She specifically asked me to." Touma replied. The red-haired nun's finger recoiled as her point was systematically obliterated. "And moreover it kind-of turns itself on randomly… I have no control over it. Plus, the requirement for shutting them down is embarrassing… boob-growing eyes isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I-I… I… see…" Agnese seemed to be calming down, but she still had a retort in mind. "But even then, you still-"

"If you want me to use it, you can just ask you know. All I have to do is take these sunglasses off." Touma stated.

"…Eh?" Agnese froze in place.

"Yeah; it's nothing special. It's not like it needs some silly incantation or a drug or something…" Touma shrugged. He was actually getting used to this… wait.

He was getting used to these ungodly perverted and stupid shenanigans!?

"A-as if! There's no way I'd be interested in something as stupid as that! Even if it's just temporary!" Agnese shouted.

Touma shrugged and began to walk away.

"W-wait, get back here, I'm not done haggling yet!" Agnese shouted.

"You call that haggling!? You were blatantly telling me you weren't interested!" Touma shouted back.

"It's called playing hard to get; it's one of a girl's many tools for dealing with guys!"

"Are you kidding me!? Some men might be into that, but not this Kamijou! A girl being upfront with me is universally preferred in all situations!" Touma shot back.

Agnese didn't notice, but Itsuwa's grip loosened considerably as her face lit up bright red.

"U-up… front… t-the direct approach… but that's so… so… b-but if it's the b-best way…!" Itsuwa mumbled as numerous scenarios popped up into her mind. Her words were too quiet to be heard and understood, so the discussion continued without interruption.

"…S-so… it's just temporary… right?" Agnese questioned.

"Usually…"

"…And you're not just using it everywhere around to fuel your own perverted fantasies…?" Agnese's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think I'd be wearing something to purposefully block it out if I was!?" Touma shouted, pointing to his custom sunglasses.

"I-I mean… f-fine do it! Do it already!" Agnese replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, we should probably-"

"Didn't you hear me!? I said do it!" Agnese shouted again. Touma narrowed his eyes, getting more irritated with the red-headed nun. "Seriously, what part of do it do you not- d-don't suddenly just tear them off like this is some kind of action movie!" She shouted as the unlucky Kamijou took off his sunglasses.

The effect was immediate as Agnese's flat chest began to grow at a quick pace. Her hands flew up to her chest, just to make sure it was real, and appeared delighted to see her bust pushing her hands back.

"S-so! T-this is it huh… I-I see… this isn't so bad- eh…? W-why is there a sudden draft!?" Agnese shouted.

In the red-headed nun's desire for breasts, she made one critical error, and it was ironically one Touma had intended to warn her of.

She wore a single-piece nun's habit that ended around her upper thigh. As her chest grew, her habit rose with it, exposing things that should otherwise not be seen by the general public.

"H-hey! S-stop already! You're exposing my underwear you prick!" Agnese shouted, moving to try to pull her habit down for at least some modesty.

"I tried to warn you, but you just kept shouting! Consider this your punishment!" Touma fired back.

"Why you…! You knew and you did it anyway!?" Agnese managed to break free from Itsuwa's grip, and lunged at the unlucky Kamijou. "When I'm done with you, you'll be-"

She never finished as the shaft of Itsuwa's spear suddenly slammed onto the red-haired nun's head. Instantaneously, Agnese fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"…Mission accomplished." Itsuwa seemed to have regained her senses as she held her spear at rest. She looked up to see the unlucky Kamijou shielding his eyes. "You can put your sunglasses back on, she won't be getting up anytime soon, so…"

"It's not that… it's… em… well; let's say you were technically in my line of sight so…" Touma replied. Itsuwa looked down and immediately realized what he meant.

Itsuwa's own bust was always rather large in comparison to most, but now she was the walking definition of the term "Busty." Her shirt had risen up to completely expose her lean stomach and it was clear that the material was starting to get on the tight side of things.

Her own chest now rivaled a certain Saint.

"B-but… I was behind her!" Itsuwa cried out.

"I-I guess if you're in my line of sight, if I can see even a bit of you it counts… I'm sorry!" Touma stepped back, fearing the worst. He put is sunglasses back one and prepared himself to an attack, but no such thing occurred.

"I… It's… fine…" Itsuwa replied slowly. Touma slowly began to relax as it became clear that Itsuwa had absolutely no intention of hostile retaliation for the embarrassing scene. "I'll just need to… get a bigger shirt, right? Though… m-my… em… bra is killing me right now…"

"T-there is the way to reverse it… b-but it's not exactly… pure, if you know what I mean…" Touma replied.

"I-its f-fine… I mean… it's not like it looks bad or anything… right?" Itsuwa replied, her face still red but she was clearly trying to make the best of the situation.

"L-listen… that's a bold thing to ask a guy after… that…" Touma himself flushed red. "B-but… I would be lying if I said it looked bad… so…"

"…T-then there's nothing to worry about… right?" Itsuwa replied cheerfully, though she still had a thick blush on her face. Touma seemed caught off guard by her reaction, but eased into a smile.

"…Right. Well, what should we do with her?" Touma commented, pointing down at the red-haired nun. Itsuwa seemed to calm down as the discussion shifted back to business.

"It would appear that she had already set-up a people clearing field prior to her assault on us… we can probably prop her up against a wall and leave her… we still have four assailants hunting you down you know; it's not safe just yet." Itsuwa replied.

"No time to wait for people to pick her up… got it. We should still get you a bigger shirt though before that one rips…" Touma stated. The purple-haired girl was about to reply, but she never got the chance.

As the concrete below the unlucky Kamijou suddenly broke apart as a mass of dirt rose upward, swallowing Touma whole and dragging him under ground.

"K-Kamijou-san!?" Itsuwa moved to try and grab him, but he was already gone, leaving the spear-wielder alone.

Touma grunted in pain as a mysterious person dragged him through the earth. He wondered why his Imagine Breaker failed to negate whatever it was happening, but reasoned out that he must have to make contact with whoever was attacking him before it could be stopped. However, moving in the dirt was difficult; the best he could do was keep his sunglasses on. His struggles were a moot point however, as it wasn't long before he was suddenly tossed up above ground again.

He looked around; he was lying on his back near a river bank; he recognized it as a place where Misaka Mikoto would regularly want to fight him at, although he didn't know that she often chose this place prior to his memory loss as well.

"Good job, Mallybath. That was quick." One female voice called out.

"I told you I've gotten better! But you didn't believe me Jane!" A second stated.

"Now, now… we have a guest. Unless we want to give off a bad impression, we should really focus our attention, shouldn't we?" A third more mature voice was the last to speak. Touma sat up as he felt a chill run down his back.

There were three girls standing in front of him, or to be specific; three witches.

Marie Spearhead; a blonde girl that was clearly the most mature of the three wearing something akin to a stereotypical witch's outfit, complete with a hat, that exposed a good amount of her chest.

Mallybath Blackball; a red-head wearing the least revealing outfit of the three, as she wore an all-black robe with black pants to match.

And finally, Jane Elves; easily the most revealing of the three. Her outfit left most of her front exposed; only slightly covering her modest chest on her torso. Here lower-half wasn't much better, as her black underwear was clearly visible, but at least it was some kind of a cover.

"…So… uh… nice weather, huh?" Touma tried to defuse the tension.

"…Listen, this has nothing to do with me, I'm only the supporting role here. It's these two who you need to talk to." Marie was the one to reply, who put her hands on top of her associate's heads.

"There's not much room for talk, right?" Mallybath spoke to the revealing girl next to her, who was quick to nod in agreement.

"I-I think there is plenty to talk about here! Especially when my life is on the line!" Touma shouted.

"Shut it, you perv! Think it's fun going around messing with girl's bodies, do you?" Mallybath was quick to reply.

"Yeah! Some of us have complexes about this kind of stuff, like our height! Do you think it's funny to mess with us however you want!?" Jane added.

"No! And in case you were doubting me; HELL NO!" Touma replied. "These stupid eyes have been nothing but trouble! You three aren't even the first person to attack me today because of these things!"

"Ho… is that so…?" Marie spoke in a curious tone.

"Don't listen to him! He's just a dirty vagabond using his power to corrupt and play with the people around him… he must be punished!" Mallybath barked.

"Oh come on! I get enough crap for this! Do you even know the kind of stuff I'm wrapped up in right now because of this stupid Bust Upper!? If I could be rid of it, I would in a heart-beat!" Touma was quick to reply.

"…Oh, in that case… let's "help" you then." Mallybath replied.

"I do not like the way you said help; for some reason I feel like it has more to do with my imminent demise than any sort of assistance!" Touma shot back.

"Well… if his eyes are this pervert's problem… how about we just tear them out?" Mallybath suggested.

Touma tried to reply, but suddenly his voice was gone; just the fact that she was even considering such an act left him speechless.

"We can spice it up… let's use his eyes for ourselves first! Make his perverted delusions the last thing he ever sees!" Jane added.

"Eh…? I'm not sure… I feel fairly comfortable with my body…" Mallybath replied.

"Oh my god, the stupid Bust Upper is temporary. TEMPROARY DAMN IT!" Touma cried out as he was finally able to speak.

"Likely story! Trying to convince me so you get one last pleasurable sight before you die, huh!?" Mallybath asked.

"No! Believe me; I am doing everything within my power to avoid death right now!" Touma replied.

"I'm just saying that it's an opportunity! He is using his power for evil, but that doesn't mean we can't benefit from it! Plus, it'll be an ironic punishment!" Jane stated.

"…You just want to use his eyes don't you? You don't even care about how he could affect the lives of women everywhere! The bodies of us girls aren't his to control!" Mallybath fired back.

"…So this is why you two wanted me to come along." Marie had a rather deadpan expression.

"Yes! He is a threat to women everywhere! One man should not have the ability to decide the size of a girl's bust!"

"…He looks like he has nothing to do with this bust upper stuff. And even if he does, it looks like he's innocent… for the most part." Marie replied in a skeptical tone.

"Yes! Listen to her! She is the voice of reason!" Touma shouted.

"Marie! Can you doubt this!? I saw it with my own two eyes before I dragged him out here!" Mallybath shouted.

"I also don't think it's that big of a deal... You really made it sound worse than it actually is. So he looks at women and they get big boobs; big deal. He evens aid it's just temporary, so any damage he could do is kind-of annihilated out of the gate, isn't it?" Marie shrugged.

"Y-you're just saying that because you're already a massive-boob-monster yourself!" Jane shot back.

"…Oh? A massive-boob-monster, am I?" Marie replied with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"H-hey! Don't turn on each other! It's all part of his plan!" Mallybath interrupted the argument.

"What plan!? I am literally just sitting on the ground over here!" Touma fired back.

"J-just shut up you perverted- Marie, where are you going!?" Mallybath cried out when she saw Marie beginning to walk forward.

"Switching sides because Jane made me mad." Marie stated honestly and without remorse.

"E-eh!?" Both witch girls shrieked at Marie's announcement.

"Seriously; you made it sound like we were going off to slay some monster abusing and corrupting women using Agnese throwing a fit as a cover… then we get here and it not only ends up being this guy who we've wronged before, but it also seems a lot like he is just as pissed off about his power as you two are!" Marie explained. "I was willing to roll with it because it seemed like it meant a lot to you, but I got a big glimpse at what this is all about… plus, you just had to insult me, didn't you!?"

"H-he doesn't seem that angry about it!" Mallybath retorted.

"Are you kidding me!? Do you even know the kind of bull I have gotten dragged into because of these stupid eyes!? And moreover, the situations they ended up just making worse!?" Touma finally got back up on his feet.

"Surely it can't-"

"I've been assaulted, bitten, almost fried by electricity, bitten again, and risked being turned into a lib guinea pig because of these fucking things!" Touma got comfortably close to Mallybath as he vented his frustrations.

"E-eh… I-is that so…?" Mallybath replied, slowly backing up.

"And that's just the past few weeks. Today I was ASSAULTED AGAIN by a tsundere nun, and now I've been dragged across the city! I had things I needed to get done today and now they're impossible because of you!"

"I-I get it, I get it! I'm sorry, j-just stop yelling at me!" Mallybath broke down and started to cry as the unlucky Kamijou chewed her out. Touma sighed and backed up, scratching his head in the process.

"Seriously… what a day…" Touma stated to no one particular. "…What about you? Why were you after me?" Touma turned to face Jane.

"Well… I… um… heh…" Jane trailed off and began to blush. Marie sighed with irritation.

"…Just spill it, I already know that-"

"T-there is this guy back in the UK alright!? H-he said he's really into more mature looking girls and… and…" Jane trailed off.

"…I think the exhibitionist style you have going is mature enough." Touma replied.

"S-shut up! My dress style helps me maintain my magic! I-I'm not dressed like this because I want to be!" Jane crossed her arms in a huff and turned away, still blushing red.

"…Besides; this guy sounds like a real asshole if all he cares about is how the girl looks." Touma stated.

"E-eh…?" Jane turned back in response to Touma's words.

"Sure; looks can get a guy's attention but if that is all the guy cares about, then he's worthless." Touma replied. "There is so much to people above and beyond what they look like that focusing on that is a disservice, and I know that's especially true for girls. Beauty is one thing, but what is really interesting is their mind and their heart; what they have to say and what they feel… that's what's really important… without that there is no point; no connection between a guy and a girl."

Touma didn't notice, but Jane's blush began to intensify as he spoke.

"And it goes the same way for guys too; just because someone's attractive doesn't mean they are a good person… what's on the inside is what really matters." Touma continued. "I can use these stupid eyes on you if you want… but I think you should really try to find a guy who likes you for who you are, not just because of your cute face."

It was quiet for short time. Mallybath's break-down had ended a while ago so all they were left was an unusual silence.

It was the exhibitionist witch that filled the area with sound once more.

"Heh… cute face, huh? You think I'm cute or something?" Jane smiled, though her face was still red.

"I-I said what I said… don't go throwing a guy's words back in his face when he's trying to be comforting…" Touma crossed his arms and looked away. Jane proceeded to giggle a little bit more before speaking again.

"I think you're right… heh!" Jane smiled again. "And here I was worried I'd have to get involved with the age-restricted magic areas if I wanted to look more mature…"

"…Age restricted?" Touma asked.

"There are plenty of spells similar to your eyes, except they can affect so much more… height, weight, hips… the whole nine yards. But to cut down on possible under-age actions with these spells designed to be used where no-one else can see, they have an age restriction placed on them… if you're caught trying to learn them or using them, it can spell bad news for you." Marie replied.

"…Then why was she flipping out so hard…?" Touma pointed to Mallybath.

"B-because those spells are designed for consenting men and women who love each other… I-I thought you were just abusing your eyes and…" She began to mumble as she went on.

"Eh? What's that? I can't hear you."

"I-I'm sorry, ok? Y-you're not so bad… I mean… you can't be if you're talking about that kind of… romance stuff with such sincerity… s-sorry for being another one of those people inconveniencing you…" Mallybath apologized with a heavy heart. She sat with her knees close to her chest and appeared to sulk, but looked up when she felt a hand on her head.

"It's fine… you didn't know. Don't worry about it… everyone makes mistakes you know." Touma replied as he patted the young girl's head.

Said young girl began to blush red before shifting away from the unlucky Kamijou.

"O-Ok then! Understood… P-please stop patting my head… it's embarrassing…" Mallybath stated. Touma smiled and did as he was asked; slipping his right hand into his pocket in the process.

"…On the note of those spells; you don't have to worry one little bit with me. This body of mine is one-hundred percent natural." Marie commented in a cute tone, obviously trying to tease the unlucky Kamijou. It worked, seeing as Touma glanced over at the girl with his own face reddened, before suddenly looking away in an embarrassed fashion.

"I-I see… that's good to know…"

"My… did you just give me a once over?" Marie commented. Touma's own blush deepened.

"Its kind-of hard not to look when it's the topic of conversation…" The unlucky Kamijou defended himself.

"Ho… is that so…" Marie replied with a giggle.

"L-listen, sorry about everything, but I really have to go, alright? Try to take it easy!" Touma was quick to take an opportunity to leave before something worse happened; there was at least one more person likely in Academy City who was after him after all.

"…I… I guess he wasn't so bad…" Mallybath stated as the three girls watched the unlucky Kamijou leave. "I suppose that clears up that problem for you, right Jane? I know this had been eating at you for a while."

"Yes… it's all well and good… Kamijou Touma is right though, so I don't think I'll worry about that guy too much." Jane replied. "Besides… I think someone else has caught my eye…"

"How about that; I'm in the same boat as you." Marie replied cheerfully.

"Y-yeah… me three…" Mallybath added.

There was a short silence amongst the girls before all three sighed, appearing quite dejected.

"…All three of us like the same guy, don't we?" Marie asked. The other two witches nodded. With not much else to say, the three witches chose to depart before they were caught invading Academy City alongside Agnese and her forces by the other magi currently looking into the incident.

Touma however simply ran across the grassy plain next to the river as he tried to make his way over to a bridge to cross back over into his district.

However, the sound of a motor caught his attention.

"Kamijou-san!" A voice called out to the unlucky Kamijou, eventually revealing it to be Itsuwa. She pulled up to him on the river in motorboat relatively quickly. Her physique had not changed at all; she was very much under the influence of the Bust Upper.

And the fact that obviously some water had splashed into the boat and onto Itsuwa herself; making her already tight shirt somewhat see-through as well. The unlucky Kamijou noticed but did his best not to stare.

"Itsuwa-san… what are you doing here and… with a boat?" Touma asked.

"I tracked the trail of mana and estimated our location with the use of a map. Since you were by the waterfront, I felt the quickest route of meeting back up was to go by water." Itsuwa answered quickly.

"I-I think I get that… but you know how to drive a motorboat…? And where did you even get it?" Touma asked. Itsuwa was quick to nod and smile.

"I may or may not have explained this before, but I can easily drive cars, motorcycles, mini-boats and even helicopters!" She happily explained.

"H-helicopters…!?"

"Mhm! But… don't ask me how I was able to procure this boat unless you no longer wish to remain innocent." Itsuwa warned.

"…I feel like someone else has told me that phrase recently…" Touma scratched his head. "Thanks for the speedy meet up… but I already took care of things over here; it's all good."

"I see… well in that case, how about a ride? It'll be a long walk if you want to reach a bridge to the other side of the river." Itsuwa offered. "J-just to be clear though… d-don't stare so much… ok? T-this is all I have to wear so…"

"R-right! Sorry!" Touma apologized upon being called out for his glances at Itsuwa's enlarged and more visible chest. He got into the small boat and they were off.

Touma let out a relieved sigh; Agnese was dealt with, so she wasn't hunting him anymore.

And moreover, he was able to deal with the witch trio, and was able to do so without Bust Upper interfering at all! It was undeniable good fortune.

But remember; there is an unending and undeniable constant that would make itself known whenever the unlucky Kamijou was blessed with good luck.

"Hey… I think I see someone splashing in the middle of the river…" Touma pointed out. Just as he said, to his right there was someone in the water, making such a ruckus in the river that the water made the identity of whoever it was impossible to discern.

"I don't know how they got out there… but it looks like they might be having trouble swimming… do you mind if we take a look?" Itsuwa asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing; go ahead." Touma nodded. The spear-wielding girl turned the boat and pulled up alongside the splashing person and stood up.

"You can leave fishing them out to me… Kamijou-san, could you pour some gas into the motor? It's running low and I haven't had a chance to refill it." Itsuwa asked. She nudged her head towards a gas canister in the boat near the motor.

"Can do, just don't fall in, ok?" Touma stood up and moved to perform the task while Itsuwa did her good deed of the day in saving the potentially drowning person.

The unlucky Kamijou emptied the gas can quickly; there was just enough inside to fill up the motor. The sounds of moving water soon ceased and were replaced by coughing; likely the drowning person was coughing up water that had entered their lungs.

Or to be precise; her lungs. The coughing was clearly feminine in nature, something that Touma picked up on rather quickly. He turned around to survey what had happened and suddenly froze in shock; dropping the gas can in the process.

The girl from the river was in her early teens, and it would be easy to assume she was a middle schooler. She had blue eyes and long black hair, with yellow dye on both sides of her bangs with a pink headband as well. She wore a white undershirt topped with a white jacket with red and blue sleeves and a mini-skirt.

She also had a dragon-like tail sticking from her skirt. Both her shirt and jacket ad a logo with "N.L." proudly displayed.

Touma's greatest fear had come to pass.

"L-L-Less…ar….!?" Touma spoke slowly, fear very evident in his voice.

"Lessar…? Y-you mean this girl is Lessar!?" Itsuwa cried out, remembering her own warning from earlier. Lessar herself however simply grinned before leaping into the air.

"…Got yoooouuuuuu…!" She pounced down onto the unlucky Kamijou, knocking him down. The force of the sudden action caused the boat to say, causing Itsuwa to fall as well. Eventually the rocking of the boat ended and that's when Lessar pushed herself up.

"…Why hello there lover boy~ fancy meeting you here, isn't it?" Lessar spoke with a grin.

"W-what are you doing here!?" Touma asked.

"Well, I heard a little rumor about some really interesting stuff you've been able to do recently, and I decided to drop by and see how I could use it." Lessar replied.

"W-well, I-it's not active right now s-so-" Touma was interrupted when the young girl hugged him, her own modest chest pressing against his.

"This Bust Upper thing sure can lead to some fun, don't you think?" Lessar teased. "Think about it… right here right now, my chest pushed up against yours… as a set of beautiful growing breasts push us further and further apart as my soft mounds take up more and more room between us…!"

"N-now is not a good time! Or place! Or… anything! Nothing about this situation is good!" Touma shouted.

"Don't be shy~ this wet shirt of mine already makes them visible, yes? You can just imagine it, can't you!?" Lessar stated, bringing up the fact that her own white shirt had become see-through due to the water she was just in. "It can all be yours you know…! And beyond that too… and all it'll take is one little agreement, then Lessar-chan will guide you down the path to having your first time in the most magical way imaginable! I wouldn't do this for just anyone you know…!" She continued to tease the unlucky Kamijou, whose own face was flushed red from the attention.

After a moment, Touma seemed to regain his composure and put his hands on Lessar's shoulders…

…And shortly after threw her back into the river from whence she came.

"K-Kamijou-san! Are you ok!?" Itsuwa asked. Her face was flushed as well, as she was imagining the obviously sexual scene Lessar described in her own head.

Though with a certain someone else in Lessar's place of course, but sweet innocent Itsuwa would never reveal that.

"I-I'm fine! Quick, let's go!" Touma shouted. "Drive, drive, DRIVE! This is the worst possible situation that my misfortune could ever conjure from the depths of hell itself!"

Itsuwa nodded and was once more at the back of the boat, operating the motorboat as it took off down the river once more.

Lessar's head poked out of the water, a look of annoyance on her face.

"…Still able to play hard to get, even with the most ideal of male fantasies at your finger-tips, huh…" Lessar commented. She slowly began to smile shortly after. Slowly but surely, a clawed end of her weapon of choice, a type of lance simply called a Steel Glove, rose out of the water.

Where she got it from when previously she had been holding nothing was unknown, but that was the least of the two's worries.

As Lessar pointed her customized Steel Glove behind her, and the tip began to rapidly spin. After a short time air begin to be unleashed, likely through a magic spell, from the spinning claws, propelling Lessar forward like a missile.

A heat-seeking missile that only had one target; Kamijou Touma's virginity, whether he wanted to lose it or not.

"H-holy crap, since when can she do that!?" Touma shouted in display, seeing the rapidly approaching Lessar close from behind.

"I-I don't know… It'll be another minute or two before we can reach the shore!" Itsuwa added, looking back as well.

"Itsuwa-san, is there anything you can do from here!?"

"N-not without letting her get closer… but it sounds like letting that come to pass would be the worst-possible outcome!"

"T-then… then…!" Touma racked his brain, trying to think of something.

He got an idea; and he cursed himself for it.

"…Itsuwa-san… I have only a single option available to me due to my own limited range with my right hand... but with her being behind you… you know what that means, right?" Touma asked.

"W-will that really work?" The spear-wielding girl asked.

"I will be honest; I have absolutely no idea." Touma spoke sternly. Itsuwa looked back at the pursuing girl for a moment before refocusing her gaze upon the unlucky Kamijou.

"…My goal here is to protect you, so do not think of me as an inconvenience; if you think it will work, go for it. Don't worry about me." Itsuwa nodded. Touma then stood up in the boat, looking back at Lessar.

He then reached up and removed his sunglasses, unleashing their special influence all at once.

As Lessar flew, her own chest had begun to grow at a quick rate. Her shirt began to ride up as her bust took up more room, although she didn't notice.

"There you are… looking all confident… what are you planning, huh…?" Lessar mused, unaware of her growth. "Heh… whatever you have up your sleeve… I'll blow right past it! Mark My words; I'll be the one to recruit you into New Light by taking your first-"

She was cut off by her own shock when it happened. Her bust continued to grow and rise up her shirt as she leaned out of the water in pursuit, but what happened next she couldn't ignore.

Her chest had grown to the point where her shirt had begun to touch the river, and the moment such came to pass, the resistance the water provided against her movement forced her shirt down, revealing her impressive bust to the world.

This caught Lessar off guard as the sensation of having her shirt pulled was unmistakable and embarrassing. This caused her to lose concentration in her spell, forcing it to end, and suddenly she was forced back down into the river by gravity taking its natural course without the forward momentum allowing her to defy it. Not to mention without her spell keeping her steady, she was suddenly flung around by a combination of forces and hit the water with a tumble, skipping along the river's surface before she eventually sank.

Though temporarily disoriented, Lessar eventually rose from the water once more, but it was too late.

All she could find was an abandoned motorboat next to the riverbank.

 **-20 Minutes Later-**

"K-Kamijou-san… I know I allowed it… b-but if I get much bigger… I won't be able to protect you…" Itsuwa commented now that they were surely safe from the perverted Lessar.

"I know, I know! It affecting you wasn't the main intention!" Touma, now once more wearing sunglasses, replied with haste as they walked, slowly approaching Touma's apartment.

If Itsuwa could be considered "big" before, she could now be called "huge." Her chest had grown to the point where her shirt could no longer cover any part of her torso aside from her chest, and it was already beginning to fail at that as well as she now had a small amount of cleavage on display, despite her shirt normally unable to display such. Her shirt was stretched beyond what could be considered reasonable, and the pained look on her face made that clear; it was just too tight.

Any bigger and it would likely rip in half right down the middle. She didn't even want to bring up what her undergarments were doing to her right now, but the phrase "beyond uncomfortable" came to mind the few times she thought about it.

"…Alright, we're here. Sorry again…" Touma sighed as he opened the door to his apartment and letting Itsuwa in. The spear-wielding girl shut the door behind the two of them as they moved to the center of the room.

Othinus was nowhere to be found; she must have accompanied Index somewhere.

"Finally… home… ugh…" Touma sat down on the side of his bed.

"K-Kamijou-san… p-please don't hold it against me but… I… I really can't take this anymore!" Itsuwa called out.

Touma didn't have a chance to respond before Itsuwa reached up to her collar and forcefully ripped it down the middle. She didn't rip her shirt in half completely, but now a lot more of her immense chest was on display. She let out something akin to a relieved sigh afterward.

It might have been a risqué thing to do, but she had to relieve the pressure on her chest somehow.

Touma's own face however lit up like a Christmas tree upon seeing the action. He quickly looked away to avoid causing trouble, but he had already seen.

"T-t-that's fine! I-I understand! Y-you can use a blanket to cover up if you n-need to!" Touma stated nervously.

Itsuwa took careful notice of Touma's reaction before her next action.

"H-hey… you said… there's a way to return me to normal… right?" Itsuwa asked carefully.

"Y-yeah… but it's... well, it's lewd and it'll take a day to work…" Touma gulped, knowing what he had to say next. "I… I have to… t-touch them with my right hand… n-not like full-on fondle or anything like that! J-just a casual touch is enough!"

It was Itsuwa's turn to turn bright red.

"T-t-touch t-them!? A-are you s-serious!?" Itsuwa asked, trying to hide her own chest on reflex.

"I-It's the only way I know! I-It doesn't have to be invasive or anything! Ugh… I'm sorry…!" Touma hung his head low when he was finished, clearly uncomfortable.

Itsuwa took careful note of this reaction as well before she acted next.

Touma held his head down but seemed to perk up when he felt a shift in weight on his bed, as if someone else had taken a seat.

"It's… fine… I understand…d-don't worry about it." Itsuwa said.

"B-but… it's undoubtedly perverted…" Touma sighed. Itsuwa looked down for a moment before she replied.

"…Listen… this is hard for me to say… s-so please don't make me repeat myself…" she began. "It's… alright… as long a-as it's you… I don't mind. D-do what you want…"

By this point they were blushing beet red, but if there was a contest to be had, Touma's face was clearly trying to win as it seemed to discover a new darker shade of a red upon hearing Itsuwa's words.

"E-eh…!? W-what…!?"

"I-I mean it! A-as long as it's you its ok! S-so… h-hurry, ok?" Itsuwa was going from heavily embarrassed to frustrated.

She had finally managed to drop the hint about how she felt and she wanted Touma to pick up on it so badly.

"…I… I can but… I have to… understand completely…" Touma replied. "Itsuwa-san… I know you didn't want me to make you say it twice… b-but…" He trailed off for a moment before shaking his head. "…P-please, can you tell me what you mean by that…!?"

Itsuwa turned slowly to the face the spikey-haired teen. She began to move, to finally do something to secure what she wanted in her honest maiden's heart.

It was never meant to be.

"…I know when Itsuwa volunteered to be your bodyguard that you'd eventually come back here… but to think you'd be like this…"

The doorway was open and a figure stood with the setting sun to her back.

A certain saint by the name of Kanzaki Kaori stood, a clear look of disdain on her face.

"K-Kanzaki!?" Touma stuttered out, clearly frightened. The saint had her long sword in display, though it was still in its sheath, she looked more than ready to use it.

He expected to hear nothing further before he would ultimately die; he was caught in the middle of a scene with one of Kanzaki's subordinates, and although he didn't understand why exactly Kanzaki was angry, the fact that Touma was flying towards death appeared to be a certainty.

At least it was before the girl next to him spoke up.

"…Don't worry, I'll handle this." Itsuwa rose to her feet, putting her weapon of choice back together from the pieces from her handbag.

"…Eh!? I-Itsuwa…!?" Touma called out in confusion.

"Not even the priestess will get in my way… especially after being so close." Itsuwa spoke in a dark tone, hitting that she was beyond aggravated. "So… please wait for me, Kamijou Touma. Wait patiently… when this is finished I shall answer that question with every ounce of my heart!"

Itsuwa then leapt toward Kanzaki, seemingly eager to declare war upon the saint.

It was a battle to be fought with the power of an honest maiden's heart.

However…

"D-don't start a fight in here! D-DON'T FIGHT IN HEEEEERRRREEEEE!"

The resulting chaos and devastation destroyed Touma's apartment, along with the vast majority of his worldly possessions.

…Such misfortune.

* * *

 **And now we're at the bottom.**

 **Just like above, there's not much to say here. The only bit of Trivia I have is that I honestly wanted Kanzaki involved with the Bust Upper shenanigans with this chapter, but with it already running long I decided to settle for a small cameo near the end instead. Maybe some-day I do a Saint special with Kanzaki as the focus... Poor Kamijou; he may not survive that one...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	5. The Fifth Incident

**Alternative Title: Some day these alternate titles will have something to do with the actual chapter... but that day is not today.**

 **Hello! I know there's not strict schedule to this... but I can't help but feel like this one is late. Maybe its because I had this idea rolling around for awhile and I just figured out how to make it work. Weird thing I know but... eh; sometimes not everything is clear upon just realizing the desire to do something. Need's more than a little thought, you know?**

 **Also: I've decided to keep reviewer responses a thing since these take long enough to come out that I feel everyone who is going to review will have done so, so I feel a little more comfortable saying something in response.**

 **That said: Reviewer Responses, GO!**

 _whwsms:_ The comedic chaos of Touma's life is already grand... so why not make ti even more chaotic!? Thank you for your ideas in the PM you sent; I really do appreciate it. Idea's are definitely what keeps this going and while I have a few in store, every idea is helpful. I don't want to do any repeat victims except where its necessary (Like Mikoto will have to be done again if/when I decide to tag the Railgun-Girls, as well as Lessar with the rest of New Light), so creative thoughts on who to include are welcome. I'm not complete opposed to repeat victims per-say, but it would have to be a solid enough idea to include certain characters again.

 _Sarge688:_ Those Three witches are form the Index Movie: Miracle of Endymion. If you haven't seen that movie, that's probably why you don't recognize them.

 _Guest #1:_ Fun fact: those few times good things actually do happen to him do make him freak out because it's usually a sign of impending doom.

 _Mr.X:_ Thanks for the typo corrections. Now for your idea, as said, it is a good one... but I don't know if I'll be bale to make the story you want out of it. Personally I'm not sure if I'll be revisiting the Index-x-Fate crossover stuff after the third installment, or if I do it'll be a completely new and different thing. I appreciate the thought and you do have a good set-up... but in this case it might be best for you to pursue it yourself; after all it is your vision, right? If by some off chance you do make it and want me to take a look, I would be more than happy to do so... just don't ask me to proof-read; I'm terrible at it and without my Editor/Friend Zeus, none of my stories would even be legible at this point. Thanks again for your interest in my work, and I wish you luck in your own writing adventures, should you pursue them!

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Yeah... Itsuwa and Lessar being in the same scene hasn't been done before, has it? (Well, at least in canon) I thought the dynamic of shy and reserved vs bold and persistent would be a odd little equation... plus both of them get affected, so it's a win! I'm glad I was able to capture the characters juuuuust right; that's always a constant worry for me in this story, because often I end up using characters I have never portrayed before!

 _Handsomistic1:_ Well, two arcs in a row feature her predominantly... so Season 3 of Index will have plenty of Itsuwa! Itsuwa's clash with Acqua of the Back to be animated!

 _To aru super fan:_ Kukukukuku... You thought you were going to get lemony goodness, but it was I, ArmoredCoreNineBall! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU! But seriously, I feel like the moment someone in this story does manage to raise a flag with Touma, that this series would probably be done at that point... maybe if I ever decide to end this, I'll make it a massive battle for Touma's heart, where regardless of who wins, Touma loses in some way? That sounds like a fun way to end this series, should I ever decide to do so.

 _wildarms13:_ He NTR'd them without even trying... Because the Kami-yan disease is invincible! though I doubt Stiyl minds very much... he's all about Index; ya know?

 _Agent Nine:_ I'm glad you liked it; thank you very much for your kind words! Hopefully this one impresses you just as much!

 _Guest00:_ Well... Aogami and Tsuchimikado finding out about it... heheheheheh... Well Touma's living situation is described below, but it's not what you'd think... though you did remind me of Musujime Awaki... now how to work her into these shenanigans...

 _Itherael:_ I'm glad you enjoyed, my friend. Thank you for your kind words!

 **With that all said and done... let's get on with the show! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Kami-yan! You remember what today is, right!?"

"…Yeah, though I can't say I'm excited about it…" Touma sighed heavily. "Why are you so into it Tsuchimikado?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a rare instance of being personally tutored by upperclassmen! It's basically a free period for us losers who won't succeed, nya!" The sunglasses wearing blond replied.

"Besides! The rule is that to promote gender interaction, even though the upperclassmen get to choose, they have to pick someone with an opposite sex! Us getting with some cute girl is basically a guarantee!" Aogami Pierce added.

Currently, it could be considered a normal day at A Certain High School. It was the last class period, which was currently assigned to inter-class mingling to help promote positive growth of the students. The idea was that if upperclassmen assisted those below, it would help with the various students' scores as well as promote a healthy vibe between the various grades.

Some schools seemed to have various rivalries between students of different years, but the one Kamijou Touma went to took an active approach to cutting this down as much as possible.

Touma however, couldn't focus on it at all. He was currently living at a temporary housing as two specific women he knew had gotten into a violent confrontation in his apartment… and demolished most of it. Without a place to go, he had to submit a formal request for temporary reassignment. With the various laws in place pertaining to students, most if not all of his possessions would either be replaced or he would be upfront reimbursed for their value. Hell; the destroyed area of his apartment would even be rebuilt.

But that didn't change the fact that his current residence was at least twice as far away from school as his normal one.

And on top of that, it turns out that the apartment itself was even smaller than his old one. His bathroom was basically a closet with a toilet and a standing shower; there was no way for him to sleep in there at all, and thus was forced to sleep on a futon outside of it.

Why would Touma need to sleep in the bathroom you ask? It's very simple; Index liked to sleep walk and would often cuddle with the unlucky Kamijou in her absentminded state, and upon waking, would often bite the unlucky Kamijou in a fit of embarrassment.

Which meant Touma would often lose hours of sleep, as the young girl would wake up much earlier than the spiky-haired teen. Without an alternative room to lock himself inside of, all he could do was simply grit his teeth and endure.

So to say he was tired was a vast understatement.

There was another thing causing him irritation these days… an old urban legend come true. However, this urban legend was currently in its inactive state, one of the very few things he could be happy about.

He still kept a pair of sunglasses clipped to his shirt collar though… just in case.

"Nya… who cares about that though…" Tsuchimikado spoke in a rather lethargic tone.

"You're just saying that because they aren't a bunch of loli maids!" Aogami shouted.

"You're damn right, nya!" Tsuchimikado slammed his hand onto his desk.

"…Isn't Maika's maid school doing something for the school today?" Touma asked.

"Yeah… supposed to be a practice for if any of them get a job at large mansions or something… hey! How do you know about that!? Maika is the only one who could have told you, nya!"

"She asks if she can clean my apartment every now and then; says she needs the practice. She just casually told me before I… em… had to relocate." Touma replied.

"Y-Y-You lured her into your room… n-no, she specifically asked if she could do it, n-nya!?" Tsuchimikado sounded frightened.

"It's nothing like that you god damn sis-con! Besides; Index is usually there anyway!" Touma shouted.

"S-So you've been tricking my sweet little Maika into repeated three-some-" The blond was suddenly cut-off when a clenched fist punched the top of his head.

"Quiet down you three! This could be starting any minute, and we don't need you embarrassing us again! I remember last month you know!" Fukiyose, the girl of iron walls, broke into the conversation… though in the case of Tsuchimikado's skull, this phrasing could be taken quite literally.

"Eh… someone's extra irritated today." Aogami commented.

"She always gets like that when Tsuchimikado's sis-con tendencies come out… it's one of the few times her getting mad and punching him is completely understandable." Touma stated.

"I heard that, Kamijou." Fukiyose spoke in a stern tone. "…And you, don't get your hopes up." She pointed at Aogami. "A few of the students assigned to our class are absent… it's likely that a few of us may be studying alone regardless."

"Why do you say that like you expect us to be left out right at the start!?" Aogami cried.

"Because that's exactly what's going to happen." Touma nodded.

"You're not helping Kami-yaaaaaan!"

"Look, if you don't get picked, be sure you're doing class work or studying… Komoe-sensei will be here keeping an eye on us regardless." Fukiyose stated.

"…So if I ask nicely, I can get a personal lesson from- ow, ow, OW! D-Don't twist my ear like that!" Aogami cried as Fukiyose unleased her irritation upon the side of the blue-haired teenager's head.

"That goes double for you Kamijou. I expect you to be getting your classwork done, tutor or not." The iron-wall girl commented.

"You say that like you think all I do is sit around and do nothing… I know I'm passing just by the skin of my teeth, but I really am trying here! Even if its late, I make sure every assignment is turned in at the very least! Partial credit is better than no credit, damn it!" Touma replied.

"Maybe if you focused enough to actually show up to class and get your work done, that wouldn't be an issue."

"…Once again, you say that like you think all I do is sit around and do nothing!" Touma defended himself once more. Fukiyose seemed like she was ready to deck the unlucky Kamijou, but a small voice interrupted her movement.

"Class! Now is the time for the study session!" A small cute voice belonging to the oddly small pink haired teacher of their class, Tsukuyomi Komoe, stated quite clearly. Despite her quiet tone, it seemed that all the students settled down shortly after. "Please set-up the extra chairs so our volunteers will have a place to teach and instruct. Work hard, ok?"

It wasn't long before numerous upperclassmen began to walk into the room. It was loud but focused; each student was focusing entirely on their studies, so it was an oddly organized form of chaos.

Touma was one of the few left alone. He was mildly disappointed, but that feeling didn't last long as he shifted gears to get to work. Aogami had actually gotten picked (He felt sorry for the girl), Tsuchimikado had left the room (likely looking for his step-sister, Maika), and Fukiyose had been seemingly lost in the sea of people.

Touma was left alone, but it was nice and even somewhat expected. With everyone else busy, he was left alone to actually focus on his own work in peace.

At least until a girl decided to take a seat next to him anyway.

"Oho… long time no see… for some reason I expected you not to be here." The girl had shoulder length black hair, and wore the school-issued uniform with a long skirt in place of the normal one. Her top was oddly small though, and that caused her navel to be clearly observable in the gap between her blouse and skirt, and she gave off the impression that this was done intentionally.

It didn't help that she was rather… em… "well-endowed," not that the unlucky Kamijou could comment on that openly.

She was Kumokawa Seria, a third year at the school. Or at least that's what said on the student register, anyway. The truth was… a lot more complicated.

"…Kumokawa-senpai? I didn't think you'd go for this kind of thing…" Touma seemed genuinely confused.

"Oh, I normally don't… but I happened to glance at the list of students this time and happened to see your name… so I decided to break my own personal rule and make an appearance like a good senpai should for her kouhai students." Seria replied.

"…You say that like me being here played a significant part in you appearing…" Touma stated. "…Likely because of my abysmal grades, right?"

"Of course, one-hundred percent. Not to mention your non-existent attendance; I'm fairly certain at one point the school staff assumed you dropped out at one point." Seria replied. Touma's head hit his school books with a loud 'thunk' and caused the girl to laugh. "I'm joking… well, your grades do suck, but repairing stuff like that is the purpose of sessions like this you know."

"…So you'll help me?" Touma asked.

"Of course!" Seria crossed her arms below her chest, almost as if she was giving her large bust extra emphasis intentionally. "Leave it to me, your lovely beauty-senpai to repair those demolished graduation dreams of yours! Be careful though; just my existence is known to corrupt the judgement of any pure boy. If you have any sudden urges you wish to release, I recommend we find a nice unused cot in the infirmary."

"Funny…" Touma blushed red at Seria's flirtatious statement, but he tried to play it off anyway. "Are you here to help me get work done or to tease me?"

"Why can't I do both? You have trouble with your mathematics, right? You see, the equation to figure out a girl's cup-size is-"

"A-alright, I get it!" Touma's face burned a deeper shade of red. "S-Seriously… it's not nice to play with a guy's heart, you know…"

"All I'm doing is using stimulation to encourage your desire to learn. If there is a prize to earn or if its information you actually want to know, you'll pay more attention… understand?" Seria's smile beamed with confidence in her words.

"…Anyway, you should know the areas where I'm lacking right?"

"As I said, mathematics… but you are also lacking in esper sciences. We also need to work on your English too, but that's nowhere near as bad as those two." Seria spoke as-matter-of-factly.

"Honestly, I'm more interested in English… I happen to have some friends abroad I'm seeing more often these days." Touma stated.

"Oho… so that's why that one's on the rise… actual motivation to learn it… you're not gunning for any particularly advanced fields, are you? It would explain your lack of progress in those two red areas."

"Most professions that use math I'm not too keen on… not that math being involved makes them a bad choice, but it's more like the professions themselves really don't catch my eye." Touma explained. "…As for esper stuff, a lot of that involves actual interaction with an esper's own personal reality… which I currently lack… so…"

"Ah… that makes sense. Even a normal level 0 would still have a personal reality to pull stimuli from for information… yet the zero among zero's who ended up completely unaffected by the power development curriculum would lack such a thing…" Seria spoke as she processed the information.

"…Don't call me that, I have enough self-esteem issues as a high-school student already…" Touma sighed.

"Oh, I have a cure for that… though it involves a private space, preferably a soft spot to lie… and a lot of motion." Seria replied. Her smile practically transformed into a sinister smirk as she saw Touma's face light up like a Christmas tree as he put two-and-two together.

"I-Is that necessary!?" Touma shouted.

"Not even a little, but it's fun, you know?" Seria giggled as Touma took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"So… can we actually get started now? Time is limited you know…"

"Of course. Now that the stimulation has gotten your blood flowing, you're likely wide awake now. If you got more sleep actions like that wouldn't be necessary." Seria scooted closer in her chair so she could more easily peer over the unlucky Kamijou's shoulder.

"…W-Wait, w-were you just saying that stuff just to…?"

"That's a secret~" Seria replied cheerfully. "Now, since your esper sciences will be the hardest to work with, let's start there. Then we can transition into English and then we'll finish off with your mathematics. Sound acceptable?"

"…I suppose. My future in your hands, senpai."

"Oh my… are you sure you want to give a girl like me that kind of power?"

"Y-You know what I mean!" Touma fired back as Seria giggled.

Things progressed rather normally from there. The esper side of Touma's schooling was really worse than it looked, and due to Touma's unique position of actually lacking a personal reality, there was little that could be done on that front.

However, lessons in relation to one's personal reality were only part of the equation. There were, of course, terms and study related to the esper phenomena as a whole. Gemstones, AIM, and even rare and seemingly impossible situations such as dual skill or multi-skill espers. Definitions between passive and active abilities, and even specific requirements for level classification depending on each ability type.

An esper who used pyrokinesis, for example, would be judged on the heat generated from the flames the user could create, how easily one could create fire, as well as how high of a degree of control one had over generated infernos. Each ability had their own sets of standards for classification. Although only seven level 5's existed, each ability has a pre-calculated level-list depending on the values possible for just about every ability Academy City had observed.

If a level 5 pyromancer esper were to suddenly be created, they had all the data to classify him or her properly almost immediately.

"Ugh… my head feels like jelly…" Touma groaned.

"Most of this was just a review… if you can't succeed in one part of the class, we have to make sure you can succeed in another. Make sense?"

"I know… it's just a lot to process and remember is all."

"Just be glad the formulas for calculating power of various abilities aren't covered until the third year." Seria crossed her arms.

"Believe me, I'm dreading that the most…" Touma sighed.

"Right, onto English! You actually have some merit in this area, so I'll be a little tougher on you this round so you can continue to improve!" The navel-showing girl cheerfully replied.

"…I suppose that's for the best." Touma sighed. He glanced at the girl sitting next to him and noticed something odd as Seria began to instruct on the next topic they were going to cover.

Did… her shirt cover less of her navel than it did earlier?

It was hard to tell, but then he saw a slow rise of the bottom of his senpai's shirt, which likely meant one thing.

Bust Upper. Likely Seria's chest was growing and causing her shirt to rise up to accommodate the increase in mass.

Luckily Touma caught it before anything serious happened… right?

"Ah… sorry, just a second." Touma shielded his eyes for a moment to slip on his sunglasses. "It's getting later in the day; the sun was getting into my eyes."

"Hmm?" Seria glanced out the window. There was indeed some glare, but it was small and it had likely been there for a while; she had only noticed because Touma pointed it out.

Why was it suddenly affecting him?

"Sorry to interrupt you, please go on." Touma nodded. Seria's response was to actually scoot just a little closer and put her arm around the unlucky Kamijou's shoulder and pull him in close. Touma tried to fight her off but paused when she whispered something into his ear.

"So… your little… "problem" has manifested once again… eh?" Seria commented.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Touma replied, trying to save face.

"Is that so…? You know… this shirt of mine is suddenly so tight… and my bra is killing me… I might just have to take them-"

"O-Ok! Ok! S-So you know; got it!" Touma interrupted. "But how did you find out is what I want to know…!"

Seria looked up briefly to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Much of the room had dispersed as the multitude of students rearranged the room for comfortable studying, but most of them kept their distance from the two.

Chances of being overheard were slim as long as they kept their voices down.

"…Now, about that… what kind of senpai would I be if I didn't pay attention to my kouhai's troubles…?" Seria spoke softly.

"B-but that doesn't answer my question…!"

"Well… I COULD tell you… but after I did… you would no longer remain innocent…"

"I have heard that phrase a lot recently, and if my deduction skills are correct, it's usually in reference to something illegal!" Touma fired back.

"Don't worry about that… after all, this is an excellent opportunity for you." Seria held Touma's chin gently, and pulled his head so that he was facing her completely.

Touma barely resisted. While it was true that Touma thought it was impossible for a girl to like him, so he usually refused to acknowledge any statement made towards him that could be considered evidence of romantic interest to avoid being heartbroken, it did not mean he was immune to teasing… specially on this level.

Even if Touma's self-control was extremely high, a skilled enough temptress could break those walls of self-control into tiny pieces if given the right ammunition.

So while his mind was trying to figure out what was going on, his body moved just how Seria wanted it to; he was like putty in her hands and she a skilled craftsman of the highest caliber.

It had been awhile since Seria had been able to mess with the unlucky Kamijou after all; the last day she remembered being able to do so without it seeming weird was sometime back in July.

Before a certain incident involving Kamijou Touma's memories.

"…This isn't as good as almost getting you to get Misaki to do something lewd in public under the guise of hypnotism, but it still has potential all the same…" Seria mused.

"E-Em… what was that?" Touma asked.

"Never mind. As I said, this is a wonderful opportunity for your education."

"I… fail to see how something as perversely stupid as Bust Upper can be helpful for my failing grades." Touma spoke as his mind processed what Seria was saying, and he gradually took on a deadpan expression by the time he was finished.

"Do you not recall what I said earlier, with the right stimulation and a prize at the end to unlock, your motivation and desire to complete tasks like this increase dramatically. This makes that Bust Upper of yours perfect." Seria replied cheerfully.

"…You're going to have to explain this one to me, because I'll be blunt; I don't believe you at all." Touma sighed. Seria frowned for a moment, before a smirk creeped onto her attractive face once more.

"That only reveals how naive you are, my lovely kouhai." Seria playfully patted the unlucky Kamijou's spiky head. "Tell me, what part of your special power do you actually dislike, hmm?"

"…The fact that it will inevitably get me into some kind of colossal and disheartening misfortunate incident." Touma replied.

"Oho, good answer… but that said, if you could use it without any negative consequences, you'd probably enjoy it, wouldn't you?" The navel-showing girl asked.

"Playing the what-if game doesn't help… if the roles were reversed; would you enjoy it?"

"Oh my… I believe that's the same as asking if I'm a pervert."

"Well it's basically what you asked me!" Touma fired back. Seria giggled and continued speaking.

"I understand; you are the type that cares more for the inner beauty of a woman than their physical appearance… but are you exactly saying you can completely disregard a woman's outward appearance? I find that even the most gentlemanly male can be swayed by the attractiveness of a girl to at least SOME degree… it may not be enough to completely change certain decisions but it will have some kind of effect… it's simply male instinct at work after all..."

"…Alright, I'll bite; what do you have in mind?" Touma asked.

"A little bit of a game… answer my questions right and I'll let you use those mystic eyes on me." Seria smirked as she spoke, knowing what kind of effect such a proposition would have on someone, let alone Kamijou.

"T-That's…!" Touma flushed red and quickly shake his head, trying to force the thoughts flowing through his head away, but to no avail. "Y-You can't be serious…!"

"One-hundred percent. Though it needs some structure…" Seria began to think. "Alright… your initial activation probably put me at about an E-cup or so… so how about ten questions; each time you get to level-up my bust until I say stop. Get ten questions right and you unlock the grand prize!"

"G-Grand prize… w-what the hell even is that…!?"

"The right to play with the fruits of your labor with absolute freedom. In private of course; I'm not into that whole exhibitionist thing." Seria replied.

One Kamijou Touma, upon hearing this specific sentence, turned so red that steam was clearly visible coming from his ears.

"T-That… y-y-you can't be s-serious! T-That's way too much power to your typical high-school boy to have!" Touma's speech broke repeatedly as he tried to reply. "I-I refuse! T-There is no way this could be the real! I have been led astray by far too many people to possibly believe you're telling the truth!"

"True; I could be telling the truth… or I could be lying through my teeth… but there's only one way to find out, you know~" Seria poke's the unlucky Kamijou's nose playfully.

Touma gulped; his mind was really racing now.

Seria was clearly messing with him; any outside observer would be able to tell that with even a casual glance.

But… just how far was the infamous beauty-senpai willing to take this A+ rank teasing!?

"I-I mean… a-are you s-sure? It's only temporary usually… b-but…!" Touma rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to do.

"Just say yes; the fact you want to play this little game with your lovely senpai is written all over your beet-red face."

"F-Fine, ok!? Knowing my luck, I'll get really hard questions that are impossible for me to answer, so whether you're telling the truth or not may not even come up!" Touma replied.

"Good boy; sometimes honesty is all a girl wants you know, even if it's something like this." Seria chuckled lightly. "Very well; we shall stick to English so you actually stand a chance… let's see… ah, translating Japanese to English then. I won't let you use your phone, but any of your notes is fair game. Translate a phrase and you'll earn your reward."

"…Alright, let's hear it."

"Alright, your phrase is, _"Anata wa watashi ga watashi no doresu o shūsei suru no ni yakudatsu koto wa dekimasu ka?"_ If you can translate that into proper English, you win round one." Seria stated.

"R-Right! On it!" Touma began digging through his notes with gusto. Seria smiled; what she said about a reward motivating others to act appeared to be true.

"No need to rush now; there's no time limit." She spoke.

"But we only have so much time left in the class period!"

"…Oh my, are you actually getting invested into this perverted game?"

"Ohhhh don't you make fun of me, I'll make you regret it later!" Touma replied as he continued to search through his various notes. "This is all your idea. So everything that happens from here on out is your fault, understand!?"

"All too well; just be sure to take care of me, ok?" Seria replied.

"T-That's…!" Touma practically froze in place at the possible implication of what she just said. "Ugh, ignore the small talk Kamijou, she's just trying to distract you…!" He spoke to himself as Seria giggled.

A few minutes passed, but it appeared that Touma had gotten a lead as he began cross-referencing several notes he had and begun to write out a phrase. Seria tried to sneak a peek but the unlucky Kamijou hid his scribbles as best as he could. The beauty-senpai pouted but internally was actually amused greatly by Touma's efforts.

"…Alright, I think I got it!"

"Wow… someone's excited." Seria mocked.

"Yeah, read it and weep! Weep for Kamijou has won! The phrase you described to me translates to "Can you help me to fix my dress?" in English! My victory is assured!" Touma shot back.

"…Well… it's a rough translation… but it is good enough to convey what you're saying… I'll give you a pass, Bravo!"

"Yes! Got it!" Touma spoke with genuine excitement.

"Well, now it is time for your reward. Are you ready?" Seria smiled. Touma actually froze up and began to blush again.

"W-Well… t-truth be told, I actually forgot about it part-way through…" Touma rubbed the back of his neck. Seria giggled and put her arm around Touma's should again, pulling him closer in the process.

"That's alright… your lovely senpai will uphold her end of the deal even if you forget about it… now turn this way. While your eyes do the work, the only thing your allowed to observe is me; understand?" Seria spoke.

"A-Alright… j-just lift up my sunglasses whenever you're ready…" Touma complied with ease which earned him an amused smirk from the girl next to him for his efforts.

"As you wish, enjoy it to your hearts content~" Seria spoke cheerfully as she pushed the sunglasses on Touma's head up, revealing his eyes to the world.

The effect was immediate as Seria's chest began to grow once more. Her shirt, already revealing more than a little of her stomach, rose up as her bust took up more space and demanded more cloth to keep her covered. Touma's own blush deepened as he observed it, causing Seria to giggle, thoroughly amused with the spiky-haired teen's reaction.

Just as the girl's shirt would reach the point to show some indecency however, she lowered Touma's sunglasses once more, cutting off the effect.

"Mmm… think that's big enough for the first question?" Seria spoke with a cute giggle at the end.

"H-how do you intends to get out of the classroom without anyone noticing… a-and that's just the first one!?" Touma asked.

"Oh, I have my ways… thank you for your concern though; your senpai's heart is satisfied knowing you're worried about her~" She replied. "Shall we move onto question number two?"

"I-I mean… i-if you're sure… b-but if you get any bigger, t-that shirt won't last..." Touma warned.

"Hrm… that's true… maybe we should take this somewhere more private…" Seria replied. "…Or could it be… that you're bringing that up because this is big enough for you…?"

Seria began to lean in close, her usual smirk still dominating her face.

Touma's mind raced as he tried to figure out what his senpai's game was. Was this just part of some kind of elaborate prank?

Or… w-was this really happening!?

He wanted to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming; no god in this world or the next would be safe from his wrath if that was the case. He might be convinced such a thing was impossible, but clear and obvious signs like this were too large for even the unlucky Kamijou to ignore, damn it!

Seria's lips parted slightly as she leaned in closer. Her intent was obvious; not even Touma could deny it at this point.

Someone was going to finally raise a flag!

But, just then, some kind of deity from above decided "Well… that just isn't going to work you little fruit."

"H-Hey! What the hell are you two doing over there!?" A loud voice resonated throughout the room, making the two a focus-point of all those in the class.

The voice belonged to none-other than Fukiyose Seiri. Seria clicked her teeth in irritation upon being interrupted.

"…What the hell do you want? Can't you see we're busy?" The beauty-senpai spat, clearly unamused.

"All I saw was you about to-" Fukiyose cut herself off when she noticed the rather substantial change in Seria's physique. "W-W-What the hell happened to you!?"

"Magical things of a magical nature. Now piss off." Seria waved off the other girl with mild irritation evident in her voice.

"Do you really expect me to buy that…!?" Fukiyose shot back. "…You… Kamijou, you're behind this aren't you!?"

As much as Touma wanted to see Seria's little "game" until the end, his own survival instincts kicked in at this point; Fukiyose's accusation might as well have been the grim reaper manifesting before him and announcing "I've come for your immortal soul!"

So he did what any animal threatened with death would do and leapt over the side of his desk and bolted for the door. The only thing stronger than Touma's self-control (Even though Kumokawa Seria was on the verge of shattering that to pieces) was his own skill at self-preservation.

"K-Kami-yan, y-you did that to the beauty-senpai!? H-Has Kami-yan's power over women expanded yet again!?" Aogami cried out as Touma left the room.

"K-Kamijou-chan, p-please return to your seat!" Komoe-sensei cried out in vain.

Touma was gone; eager to get as far away from Fukiyose Seiri's earth-destroying fists as possible.

"That… perverted idiot…!" Fukiyose clenched her fist tight and seemed ready to chase after him.

"You just had to go and ruin everything didn't you?" Seria spoke. The forehead girl turned around to see Seria resting her head on the palm of her hand. "I finally get enough of an opening in my busy life to secure that AND a perfect way to make it happen just so happens to fall into my lap, and you just had to get all pissy… jealous bitch…"

"…What did you just call me!?" Fukiyose shot back, stomping towards the navel-showing girl.

"Wooo! Cat fight! Cat- AGHBEH!" Aogami was cut-off when Fukiyose threw a chair at the blue-haired idiot.

"…Now talk. Just what the hell happened?" The forehead girl turned back to face the beauty senpai.

"If you MUST know… yeah; Kamijou was behind me thoroughly beating you into the ground in chest size… so much so that it's not even a comparison now." Seria admitted. "But before you get your panties in a twist about protecting women's rights or something, I specifically had him do it… understand?"

"You… had him do that to you…?" Fukiyose shook her head. "You're… actually into that sort of thing…?"

"Not particularly; this shirt is way too tight and my bra is killing me… but that's the price you pay when you actually give a shit about someone other than yourself." Seria replied. "Unlike a certain someone…"

"…You're just trying to make me mad, aren't you?" Fukiyose grabbed the girl by her shirt collar.

"Someone's a little testy today… was it really that disheartening to find that the upperclassmen were all too intimidated by you to pick you out for this little study session, huh?" Seria's lips curved into a coy smile.

"What the hell are you playing at…?" Fukiyose demanded. "And just what the hell were you trying to pull with Kamijou, huh?"

"Oh, so now you're concerned… thinking I was playing with his heart? I assure you I was being very honest. I'm not the type to take someone's feelings and shatter them into a million pieces without SOME reason… besides; should have been fairly obvious I was coming onto him, right? What do I have to gain by tearing out his heart?" Seria replied.

Fukiyose's grip only tightened. Unintimidated, Seria's own hand rose up and grabbed ahold of the forehead girl's wrist as she began to speak in a hushed tone.

"Allow me to make this clear; an opportunity has arisen, allowing me to do with my private life as I please… so now that I have an opportunity in my life to secure his heart, I'm going to use every single ounce of power I can muster from this damn city to do just that. I won't lose; I won't lose to the random girls in this class… I won't lose to the occasional foreign girl who pops up… and I won't lose to the number five or the number three either. Hell, I won't even lose to the nun he lives with. Understand? I won't lose to anyone… and I'm sure as shit not going to lose to you…!"

Fukiyose's guise of strength didn't falter for a second, but what was going inside her heart was a completely different story.

Truth be told, the girl of iron walls truly didn't know how she felt. Her usual day-to-day interaction involved with dealing with the delta-force's, and by proxy Touma's, idiotic shenanigans, but it also was often accompanied by typical conversation with them, some of which she would even consider pleasurable to have.

In a sense, her simple yet occasionally violent interaction with Kamijou Touma was something she treasured, although she didn't fully realize it.

Sure, she thought Kamijou was a pervert and lazy (misfortunate actually, although she herself doesn't believe in such a thing), but he wasn't a bad person; all things considered even if he did something wrong he usually had good intentions behind it.

While others in class have theorized about it, how Fukiyose Seiri felt about Kamijou Touma was more of a mystery; did she simply like having him around? Or was the Iron-Wall Girl's heart already pierced?

Were their interactions simply friendly engagements to her… or was it something more?

Despite that though, there was something she was absolutely certain of:

Kumokawa Seria was a menace.

And even if she didn't know how she felt, she knew that this girl had to be stopped.

"…Won't lose to anyone huh… not even me…?" She spoke out loud.

Fukiyose leaned in close and whispered back.

"…We will see about that…!"

Fukiyose let go of the navel-showing girl and promptly marched out of the room. The room was silent with everyone afraid of possibly drawing the forehead girl's ire during such a dramatic situation.

Well… there was one voice calling out though.

"F-Fukiyose-chan! P-Please wait!" Komoe-sensei called out, waving her tiny hands as she tried to grab the girl's attention. "Uru… everyone! P-Please return to your studies! I-I need to bring those two back as soon as possible!" The tiny pink-haired teacher then ran out of the room as well, eager to defuse whatever tension. The students gradually returned to what they were doing before (Save of the now unconscious Aogami), except for one Kumokawa Seria, who returned to her previous position of resting her head on her palm.

"…She's probably going to chase him down, possibly causing all kinds of havoc for him, universally resulting in one or possibly more girls being affected by Bust Upper, then she'll corner him and then attempt to do something similar that I was trying to do, potentially realizing how she feels, but inevitably something will happen to prevent a happy ending…" She spoke to herself.

If Seria was anything, she was indeed sharp; her analytical skills were without compare in A Certain High School.

She then glanced at Touma's left behind school work.

"…Well, I suppose one good thing happening for him out of this might balance things out just a little bit. It'd be at least one final surprise from his wonderful senpai~"

 **-School Halls-**

"Got to run, got to run, got to ruuuuuun!" Touma ran as fast as he could. His life depended on it, or so he felt.

After all, she heard a voice behind him.

"Kamijou! Where the hell did you go!? Come on out!" Fukiyose was giving chase, but Touma had one hell of a head start.

Not that it gave him any kind of hope; he could have been able to run an hour ahead and by some terrible misfortune the girl would still find him.

He may have been delaying the inevitable, but when you're running from death itself, not much else matters, you know?

Touma paused for a moment as he turned down a hall, peering around the corner as he heard fast footsteps from the previous walkway.

"…Kamijou-kun?"

"Gah!" Touma practically jumped out of his skin in fear, turning around to see who it was.

It was Himegami Aisa. Likely, the girl had been excused to use the restroom and was returning when she found the unlucky Kamijou cowering in fear of his potential demise.

Touma sighed in relief; not only hadn't the grim reaper gained the ability to teleport behind him, it was actually someone with a low track record of causing him harm in general.

Plus, when the loud footsteps began to sound as though they were coming closer, he had an idea.

"H-Himegami, stand right there, alright!? Don't move!" Touma then shifted behind the girl to hide from sight.

"…?" Aisa tilted her head in confused, at least until she saw the shouting Fukiyose run past, not even looking down the hall.

She understood instantly, nodding in acceptance.

"What did you do to anger Fukiyose-san this time?"

"N-Nothing! Kamijou-chan is innocent… maybe… I don't know… j-just some stuff happened alright?" Touma sighed as he stood up fully.

"I can see that…" Aisa sighed herself.

Though she didn't understand exactly how severe the situation was, stuff like this was fairly normal for her class.

"Kamijou-chan!" Komoe was next to come running around the corner, moving as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. She looked to her left and just barely caught a glimpse of him, slowing to a stop. "Kamijou-chan, just what is all of this about!?"

"I don't know, my head and heart are in all kinds of chaos right now. You could probably tell me up is down, down is up, and that gravity is actually gravy and this poor, sad Kamijou would probably believe you…" Touma replied.

"T-That's bad Kamijou-chan! Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Komoe asked.

"…Under normal circumstances, I'd say I was fine… but I'm more than a little exhausted right now…" Touma replied.

"O-Ok! I'll lead the way so no one gets the wrong idea. Himegami-chan, can you help him along?" The tiny teacher asked. Aisa nodded quickly and the three were off. Aisa was kind enough to put one of her hands on Touma's shoulder and another on his side to help him walk. It really wasn't necessary, but the gesture was more than enough.

They eventually got him there and set him down on one of the cots to rest. The school nurse appeared to be out, possibly attending to a situation somewhere else in the school, so the three made themselves at home.

"Kamijou-chan… I know you're tired, but do you know enough about what happened…?"

"…A stupid urban legend come true that causes me so much trouble there are days I wish I could stab my eyes out just to be rid of it…"

"K-Kamijou-chan, that's not good! D-Don't go stabbing yourself over silly superstitions!" Komoe did her part as a teacher to try to be as supportive as she could.

"If it was just superstitious bull then I wouldn't be suffering… sorry, I just need to rest a bit. Kamijou-chan is really, really tired and confused…" Touma sighed.

"Alright, you stay right there and rest, leave everything to your teacher, ok?" Komoe replied. Touma simply nodded and laid his head back.

Touma's school had privacy curtains for each bed. When Komoe left she shut the curtains to give the unlucky Kamijou some privacy.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this Himegami-chan… I haven't seen him that worn out in a long time…" Komoe sighed, pulling herself up to a chair and sitting down. "What was all this about… some kind of urban legend…?"

"…If I may, I believe I heard some of the other girls speaking about one… something about "Bust Upper," I didn't really understand but…" Aisa mused out loud.

"Bust Upper… silly stories like that are just spread around between girls for fun… don't take them too seriously." Komoe waved the black-haired girl off.

"…I agree, but this does seem to center on some kind of urban legend… and Fukiyose only chases Kamijou-kun with that much intent when it's something perverted in nature…"

"Well… I recall Kamijou-chan putting on sunglasses partway through class… despite our windows being specifically anti-glare; he shouldn't need them, and he doesn't normally wear them like Tsuchimikado-chan does… but a student had called me away during the bulk of the incident…" Komoe turned toward the curtains hiding the unlucky Kamijou. "…I mean; I don't think it's true… but…"

"Perhaps he was hiding whatever he's referring to behind his sunglasses?" Aisa blinked. "It might not be related to an urban legend… he might have suddenly manifested an esper ability… but things are oddly specific in this situation…"

"It does seem undoubtedly related in some way…" Komoe mused before she hopped off her chair. "And it is a teacher's duty to investigate things that might be harmful to her students! Himegami-chan, do you think you can help me for just awhile longer?"

Aisa nodded and the two walked slowly back to Touma's cot, drawing the curtain as they moved.

However, the unlucky Kamijou was out cold. If there was any doubt about Touma's exhaustion before, it was surely blown away. They had only left him alone for a few minutes and he had already fallen asleep.

"We should be careful… it would be best to let him sleep…" Komoe cautioned. "Ok… he left his sunglasses on… slowly take them off; I think that will be necessary to get to the bottom of this."

Aisa did as she was told; using her careful hands to slowly remove the sunglasses from the unlucky Kamijou's head. There was no visible change in anything once this was done however, and the quiet girl set the sunglasses down on a desk next to the bed.

"Could it be... his eyes themselves causing it?" Aisa remarked. Touma's eyes were closed so likely any influence they had was being halted.

"I don't like the sound of that… see if you can gently open up one of his eyes… be careful not to wake him!" Komoe instructed.

"I'll do my best…!" Aisa nodded and moved her delicate fingers toward Touma's face. She gently pinched the skin of one of his eye-lids and pulled it up, revealing eye in all its glory.

Well… as much glory allowed to a simple observation organ anyway.

"I don't see anything wrong with his eyes… they seem normal to me…" Aisa commented.

"I see, that… makes…" Komoe turned her attention away from Kamijou to focus on Aisa as he speech began to trail off. "H-Himegami-c-chan…!"

"Is something wrong?" Aisa tilted her head with confusion.

"Y-Y-Your chest… is…!" Komoe tailed off again. Not sure what Komoe was talking about, she looked down at herself, just like so many girls before her.

She was awarded with a surprise as her chest visibly expanded before her eyes, growing at a constant rate. Himegami reached up with one hand to inspect herself, and was surprised to see that it wasn't an illusion; her chest really was getting bigger.

Himegami Aisa always was one of those girls that was easy to forget about for one reason or another, but if this kept up that status would be smashed into a million pieces.

She was already getting close to matching a certain forehead girl in her own class… but all she had done was open one of the unlucky Kamijou's eyes.

…Was that really it?

Himegami let go of Touma's eyelid, letting it snap back into place, and in an instant, her sudden growth ceased.

"H-Himegami-chan, what happened!?" Komoe asked, clearly concerned.

"…I… think his eye did this to me…!" Aisa muttered softly, still inspecting her suddenly well-developed chest, still in disbelief that it had happened.

"His eye…?" Komoe glanced back at Touma in bed. "…A weird urban legend ends up being true, and it's imbedded in Kamijou-chan's eyes of all things!?"

"I-If something happened involved with this… it would make sense that Fukiyose was hunting him down…" Himegami commented. "…This feels… oddly nice…"

"E-Eh!? S-Stay focused Himegami-chan! We have to figure this out!" Komoe stated. Noises seemed to come from Touma's bed and for a moment the two girls thought they had awakened the spiky-haired teen, but he was just turning in his sleep. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"…Komoe-sensei, what should we do?" Himegami asked, finally snapping out of her daze.

"I don't know… we might need to find a doctor of some kind… or at least someone who could possibly tell us what is happening… esper abilities are wildly varied in nature but this is unlike anything I've heard about before…" Komoe stated.

The two made their way to the door only to find someone else entering.

"F-Fukiyose-chan? What are you doing here!?" Komoe shouted. She quickly remembered that Touma was still asleep not too far away and covered her mouth.

"…Looking for someone." The forehead girl answered. She then glanced over at Aisa, raising an eyebrow in the process. "…You too, huh?"

"…It's not so bad, you know…" Himegami stated.

"Fukiyose-san… you know I have been a tad lenient when it comes to your actions concerning Kamijou-chan and the others; I know you all have a unique friendship so I haven't interfered… but he is truly suffering from some degree of exhaustion right now. Please let him rest, won't you?" Komoe asked, showing a genuinely sad smile.

Fukiyose eyed her for a moment before she let out a soft sigh.

"I'm… not here to do anything to him." She admitted. "I… just need to talk to him about something. It's probably kind of obvious that something happened… and I need to address some things with him is all."

"He's sleeping right now… can't it wait until he wakes up or until classes are over for the day?" Komoe asked.

"It shouldn't take long… no more than ten minutes, tops." Fukiyose stated. "I just need some time to be alone with him… so... can I?"

"…Unless you suddenly desire to become a massive boob-demon, I'd recommend putting his sunglasses back on." Himegami stated. The iron-wall girl sighed but nodded, acknowledging that such a thing would likely be the case.

"I'll try to keep people out for a while… but if someone injured comes by or if the nurse returns my hands will be tied… try to work fast, ok?" Komoe advised.

Fukiyose nodded and with that Komoe and Aisa left the infirmary, closing the door behind them. The girl of iron walls slowly made her way over to the unlucky Kamijou. She saw the sunglasses on the desk and did her best to slip them back on without disturbing him too much.

"…Alright, time to wake up, Kamijou." Fukiyose then shook the spiky-haired teen as he slept.

Touma's eyes fluttered open for a brief moment. He seemed more than a little groggy, but he snapped into full alert when he saw who had woken him up.

"F-Fukiyose…!" Touma tried to crawl off the bed, but the forehead girl's iron grip held him down. Despite using her strength to hold him in place, she spoke rather softly.

"…I just want to talk. I need to understand some things… I promise I won't hurt you, ok?"

"…Past experiences say that's a lie… but at the same time you don't lie very often… plus if you did want to attack me you would have already done so…" Touma mused out loud.

"Good; you understand perfectly. So sit up and talk to me, alright?" Fukiyose searched for a chair and set it up next to Touma's cot.

"…Is something wrong?" Touma shifted so that his legs could touch the ground, sitting on the edge of the cot.

"…Can you tell me exactly what happened with Kumokawa? Not everything just… well; what happened to her?" Fukiyose asked. Touma sighed; he seemed like was expecting that kind of question.

"…A weird and perverted urban legend has manifested in my eyes… I probably don't need to explain which one." Touma replied. "If I look at a girl and my eyes are uncovered while it's active… well… you saw I guess."

"…Alright, that makes sense. Fairly safe to say she was egging you on to do it somehow based on how she reacted…."

"More than a little…" Touma's face flushed a little red, clearly embarrassed. "…I can't tell if she was serious about that, or if she was just messing with me…"

"Right, things were kind of interrupted before you could find out, huh…?" Fukiyose replied. "…Sorry about that."

"I-Its fine… you probably just thought something was wrong… you and Kumokawa-senpai never really have got along; I understand."

"…I wonder if that really was just it." Fukiyose sighed.

"…What was that?" Touma asked.

"Tell me; you did that to her…" Fukiyose paused, like she was debating something. "Would you… w-want to do something like that with me…?"

Touma froze in place.

He had just entered the realm that one wrong statement would inevitably lead to his demise.

"U-Um… e-excuse me but… d-do you really… want something like that… I-I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not exactly… em… lacking…"

"And neither was Kumokawa; so what?" Fukiyose replied. "Besides; boobs are just boobs. So what if they get a little bigger; big deal. Do you want to or not?"

"The effect is just temporary most of the time, you know…"

"And? That just makes things more convenient if you think about it…so?" The forehead girl pressed Touma for an answer.

What she got she wasn't expecting.

"…Are you sure you're ok, Fukiyose?"

"Eh…? Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"It's just… you're not sounding like yourself is all." Touma replied. "What you're asking sounds really forced; I don't believe you're actually interested in what you're saying… am I right?"

"…It was that obvious, huh?" Fukiyose sighed and crossed her arms.

"Listen… I'm not going to claim to know what goes inside your head… but I know when something is out of place, alright?" Touma replied. "…Can you tell me what's wrong? If you can, I'll do whatever you want; no complaints and no questions… fair?"

Fukiyose looked down at the floor for a moment before slowly raising her eyes up to his.

"…L-Listen, I'm bad at stuff like this, so no making fun of me, ok? I'll take back my promise about not hurting you if I hear even one giggle. That said, this doesn't leave this room or else, you got that?" Despite Fukiyose threatening the unlucky Kamijou, a blush had begun to creep across her face.

"Got it… tell me we what's on your mind." Touma nodded. Fukiyose shifted uncomfortably in her chair, shaking her head a few times before she looked back up at the unlucky Kamijou. Her lips parted for a moment, before abruptly closing again, uncertain about something. She took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"K-Kamijou… I… think I might… em… I think I might like-"

A loud crash interrupted the conversation.

"K-Kami-yan! A-Aogami told me what happened! Since when do you have the power to control girl's busts, Kami-yaaaan!?"

It was Tsuchimikado, the sis-con sergeant himself. However, what he saw when he burst into the room, Aisa and Komoe distinctly trying to hold him back, all he saw was Fukiyose's red face and close proximity to Touma's own.

"…H-Has the iron wall finally fallen!? Tell me isn't so, nyaaaa!" Tsuchimikado cried out.

Fukiyose's face of embarrassment faded shortly after.

And it was replaced by one of sheer rage.

"…Kamijou."

"I got it; we'll talk about this later. Go relieve some stress." Touma nodded.

"K-Kami-yan!? You're abandoning me so easily!?" Tsuchimikado cried.

"Consider this payback for dropping me out of a plane without warning over in Europe a few months ago, you son of a bitch." Touma spoke without remorse.

Fukiyose, as well as several others, had some serious questions about what Touma just stated, but right now there was only one thing on their minds.

The impending doom of a certain backstabbing blond.

About ten minutes later, the school nurse had returned. Those who were there previously were now gone, but in their place was…

…Oh how to put it…

…Let's say that while the school nurse had no idea what exactly had transpired, she was certain of one thing.

A personification of violence itself had struck her office, and destroyed nearly everything.

 **-Touma's (Temporary) Apartment-**

"…Hey… I'm home… ugh." Touma walked into his temporary residence and greeted his two roommates, collapsing onto his bed shortly after.

"Touma, are you ok?" Index went over to his side with a concerned look.

"…Index, I'm sleeping on the bed tonight. And if you bite me in my sleep again there won't be any breakfast tomorrow."

"E-Eh!?" The nun staggered back in a mix of both confusion and fear.

"…Someone is a little testy today. What happened?" Othinus asked.

"Emotional confusion, and a fair bit of mental and physical exhaustion. Plus… none of my school work got done except for one subject… such misfortune…" Touma spoke into the pillow of his bed. Curious, Othinus and Index went digging through his school bag and with it, found an oddly placed note.

"…Touma, you have a letter addressed to you." Index stated, handing the piece of paper to the unlucky Kamijou. Curious, he took it and read it to himself. It read:

 _Kamijou Touma,_

 _Everyone needs a spark of light in their life, so I hope one finds its way to you._

 _In case it doesn't, hopefully a few pieces of completed homework will be enough to keep you going for a while._

 _Sleep well tonight!_

 _Signed,_

 _Kumokawa Seria, your special and beautiful senpai~_

 _PS: Let me know if your special "problem" occurs at school again, I would very much like to play our little game some more… hopefully to a much more satisfying conclusion._

Touma looked up from the note and back to his school bag, which contained all of his notes and school work.

He glanced back and forth a few times before he got up and put the note back into his bag and closed it back up.

"…That's something I'll deal with some other day…"

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom once more!**

 **Another piece of weird Trivia, Maika was supposed to be on the list of "Bust-Upped" targets as well... but just like before, the chapter was already getting longer than I felt that it needed, so I decided to keep it as just a mention at the beginning, as well as a reason Tsuchimikado is absent through most of the shenanigans until the end.**

 **Now, since development for other things are beginning to pick-up, I won't be able to tell when the next chapter will be appearing. I'd like to say at least once a month, but life is one hell of a crazy beast and anything is possible. But I'll go on ahead and let you know whats coming next for this... well, its probably safe to call it a story, now isn't it? Here is your sign:**

 **ITEM**

 **That is your one signal as to what kind of shenanigans can come next. I'll leave that little idea to fester inside your minds until we cross paths once again.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	6. The Sixth Incident

**Alright, Chapter 6 has arrived.**

 **Before we begin, lets reply to some reviews!**

 _whwsms:_ I think there was a force to disturb, Seria probably threw a bee-hive at it. I would definitely say Seiri has entered "Tsundere" mode of some kind... but at the same time, she was so close to coming clean about how she felt! So close... but the Delta Force won't allow such a thing so easily!

 _Agent Nine:_ Glad you liked it. Sorry that Seria felt off; I was trying to portray different sides of her personality we normally don't see, mainly her "Flirty" side and her "Irritated" side. Can't be perfect with interpreting stuff like that all the time, I suppose.

 _vietnamese guy:_ Yes... yes they are.

 _Destati69:_ No I am not you, unless you are me. Only if you are me am I you... have fun wrapping your head around that. Glad you liked it!

 _To aru super fan:_ If I'm catching you with those endings, then i'd say I'm doing my job, right? I actually wouldn't mind doing a more serious romance fiction for a few people, namely Itsuwa, Leivinia Birdway, and Fukiyose, but I currently doubt my ability to make the kind of romance fic I would want to present... plus I have a bunch of active projects at the moment. Maybe when I have more freedom with projects I might be able to work something out.

 _AogamiPierce:_ Considering that this is a comedic/crack story about Touma being able to grow bewbs with his eyes and everything humanly possible that could come from such an ability... I can firmly say that someone being convinced which couple in there eyes is the bets is not the reaction I was expecting... Glad you enjoyed!

 _kyugan:_ ...I think he would be first one, then the other, in an infinite loop.

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Brilliance!? WHERE!? Glad you enjoyed the High-School shenanigans.

 _Roanem:_ Yes... truth is often stranger than fiction... yeah; this is designed to be stupid form the start, and that's probably not changing anytime soon. Glad to have you on board!

 _Mr.X:_ ...Even if you feel like you'd be bad at storytelling, I can assure you that grammar and spelling you would have no issues with... I wish I had your proofreading skill. As for you only wanting Mugino involved... sorry in advance!

 _Guest #1:_ Touma; always so close but forever alone... as for anyone on the Accelerator side of things being affected... I have an idea for Misaka WORST. You'll see when the time is right.

 _Guest00:_ Fight night Index style. Grand-prize; Kamijou Touma. The Wheels of Fate are Turning... (Bonus points to anyone who can get that reference)

 _Wildarms13:_ Index sucking it up and enjoying cuddling with Touma due to her sleep-walking shenanigans out of fear of not being fed would certainly be one hell of a step... I'm glad you enjoyed!

 **Alright, with that out of the way... enjoy!**

* * *

She had begun searching once the rumors began.

Very similar to the Indian Poker incident, Bust Upper had once more manifested in the City of Science, though this time the method was unknown.

Though the effect was purely temporary in most cases… a select few were blessed with the enhancement being permanent.

Course, the term of being "blessed" was purely subjective.

For Kinuhata Saiai though, she undoubtedly envied those select few.

So she did just as she had done with the Indian Poker incident; a thorough investigation. Despite this though, there were few leads as the actual reason for the sudden increase in girl's busts was unknown.

But, late one night, she found a lead.

It was a discovery on a random fansite for espers. In the forum, a user was claiming shots of one Misaka Mikoto, which was not uncommon in Academy City… at least, except for her massively enlarged chest. They were a size that put the legendary Mental Out to shame, and her top appeared ready to burst at any moment. There were quite a few, and the user was gossiping about the possibility of the poster-child of Academy City having work done on her body and what that could mean for the people who idolize her.

However, many people agreed that the photographs were likely altered, due to later sightings of her being her usual self. Given the Railgun's position, this wasn't the first time someone had made altered pictures of the girl, either for malicious or perverted reasons.

But what was interesting was the post date; it was right around the time when rumors of the second coming of Bust Upper appeared. Given that most of the time the effects were temporary, it wasn't that unthinkable to assume that Misaka Mikoto had been affected at one point.

How ironic was it that for a brief time they were partners in crime, searching for the legendary Bust Upper… and now one of them might have actually found it.

Course, now Kinuhata's problem was simple; where was Misaka Mikoto?

Lucky for her, she had one person who was especially good at finding espers in Academy City.

"Takitsubo, are you there?" Kinuhata knocked on one of the bedrooms in the ITEM apartment. "Hamazura is off making money, so I know you two aren't having super sex. Come on, I know you're inside!"

The Apartment had four bedrooms, one for each occupant. As stated, Hamazura was at a job he managed to pick up, and Mugino was out on official business.

That left Kinuhata with one person to ask, and it was exactly the right person she wanted.

"I'm busy, Kinuhata… can't we do this later?" Was Takitsubo's somewhat delayed reply. The bob-cut girl didn't look amused by the response and tried the door, and much to her surprise, she found it unlocked.

"Come on, I just need to super borrow you for like an hour- holy hell!" Kinuhata shouted in shock.

Takitsubo normally wore a simple pink track suit. It was large and hid her figure almost completely; the girl simply found baggy clothes comfortable and would always seek out comfort over attractiveness.

But Kinuhata just walked in on the normally quiet and reserved Takitsubo in a tight dress! One that exposed part of her own impressive chest and only went up to her mid-thigh to boot!

"My god… is THAT what you super look like when you try to dress up!?" Kinuhata shouted.

"Kinuhata! Close the door; this is embarrassing!" Takitsubo shouted.

"No way; I can't unsee this! Even if I slammed it right now, what I'm seeing is an image forever super burned into my mind!" The small girl replied.

"…I thought I locked the door…" Takitsubo sighed. "I'm just… practicing for tonight…"

"Tonight… ah; date with Hamazura right? Did that Hamazura-y guy super put you up to this?" Kinuhata blinked.

"No… I'm just… trying to make an impression…"

"Impression? What's so super special about tonight that makes you want to do that?"

Takitsubo sighed again, taking a seat on her bed.

"…It's our six months, Kinuhata…"

"…Oh shit! Really!?" The small girl replied. "I guess that super makes sense… but damn… you're pulling out all the stops… if I didn't know better, I'd say you were planning on seducing him or something… not that it'd be hard to get that Hamazura-y guy all riled up…"

Takitsubo didn't reply, but the blush that spared across her cheeks spoke volumes.

"…Oh… ohhhh…" Kinuhata began to blush herself. "S-so… when you asked if you could super borrow the apartment for tonight…"

"What a girl does with her boyfriend is none of your business!" In a rare show of anger, Takitsubo shouted. "Now, what do you want?"

"U-um… I need your help… specifically, I super need you to track someone down for me…" Kinuhata poked her fingers together as she spoke.

"…Dare I ask who?" Takitsubo asked.

"Well… do you remember the number three from way back? I need to find her. I figured it'd be super easy for you since its someone you've tracked before." The small girl replied.

"…The Railgun? Why do you need to find her?"

"It's… a personal thing! Yeah!" Kinuhata replied. "I can't really say, but I have to find her before she goes on that special American tour to try and convince people abroad to join Academy City's esper program."

"…Listen, if you can't be straight with me, then I don't see why I should-"

"H-hold on! Don't shoot me down immediately!" Kinuhata shouted. "It's… oh damn it… It's about the super Bust Upper thing! She's my one lead and after tomorrow, she will be gone for at least a week, if not more! Come on, I know it's a stretch for time but your date with Hamazura isn't until tonight! Please, you're my one chance right now! I'm super begging here!"

"…Will you actually consider my request to have the apartment to myself?"

"I'll be out and I'll super find a way to drag Mugino with me! Even if she chases me all over town firing green-hot death at me!" Kinuhata replied quickly.

"…Let me change into something more comfortable." Takitsubo stood up. "Considering what you're hunting down, you might want to change yourself."

"Eh? What's wrong with what I'm wearing? My usual wool sweater-dress is super fine… still covers my unmentionables…"

"…But considering the rumors, that could change very quickly on the off chance that we do find what you're looking for since it's a one piece." Takitsubo stated flatly.

"…O-oh… right… I super should probably put on a pair of shorts or something…" Kinuhata rubbed her head.

"…? Shorts? It's still winter you know."

"Look, just because I'm looking to upgrade my tits doesn't take away any attention from these grade A+ thighs!" Was Kinuhata's reply before she stormed off to her own room to change.

Takitsubo sighed. It was going to be one hell of a day.

 **-Joseph's restaurant, 45 minutes later-**

"Not a chance in hell." Misaka Mikoto stated flatly.

"Oh come on you super stingy bitch!" Kinuhata spat. The group of three girls sat at a booth together. Takitsubo was wearing her normal pink track-suit, and she was resting her head on the table, as she wasn't needed for negotiations with the Railgun.

Misaka Mikoto was eating alone; apparently something happened earlier that day and she just needed some time to herself. Joseph's was busy, but with her status she was able to secure a booth all to herself.

Not that it stopped Kinuhata from barging in anyway with the timid Takitsubo close behind.

"Look, I know what you're looking for, but I'm not telling you where he is." Mikoto stated.

"So it's a person who has it, and it's a guy! Got it! Now just super give me a name-"

"What part of "not a chance in hell," didn't you understand!?" Mikoto shouted.

"Stop super hogging it to yourself!" Kinuhata slammed her hand onto the table.

"…Kinuhata… be careful." Takitsubo spoke up, clearly disturbed by the sudden impact.

"…E-eh… sorry…" The short girl rubbed her head, but shortly after refocused her attention on the Railgun. "Listen… me and you had a super deal, remember? Back with the cards? If one of us found the Bust Upper, we agreed to share it…!"

"…You're right, we did," Mikoto stated. "…But that was only if we found it in the stack of cards we bought, remember?"

"Oh come on, you're going to be super technical about this now!?" Kinuhata shouted. "Please, I'm super begging you here! You're my single solitary lead on this!"

"…Look, nine times out of ten its temporary anyway. I've actually been affected twice by now, and I returned to normal the very next day." Mikoto sighed.

"…Twice?"

"The second time involved my kouhai, swim-suits, and a private pool… I'd rather not talk about it…" Mikoto spoke sheepishly, looking away.

Maybe someday this event will be repeated for the gods above to enjoy.

"I know that it's that it's usually temporary… but I'm trying to super bank on the one out of ten chance that it's permanent! Can't you tell me anything?" Kinuhata asked.

"…I know you're still after it, and honestly I really understand why," Mikoto began. "But it's not worth seeking out… it only lasts a day and you'll get wrapped up in some kind of twisted situation you want no part of if you happen to find it anyway. Besides; it's not like he's going to suddenly-"

"What are you doing here, biri-biri?" A male voice spoke up.

Misaka Mikoto froze in place. After a moment, she turned to see Kamijou Touma himself standing next to her booth.

He wore a set of sunglasses; it was just as she feared.

If he was wearing his sunglasses, it meant that Bust Upper was active.

"I-I'm a regular here… w-what the hell are you doing here!? And why now of all times you god damn idiot!?" Mikoto shouted.

Kinuhata took careful consideration of the Railgun's reaction. Inwardly, she began to grin.

Jackpot.

"I just happened to have a coupon for dessert… I've been having a little bit more spending money recently and since I found it, I decided to treat myself a little bit." Touma blinked, not that anyone could see.

"Oh my, is this a super friend of yours, Misaka-san?" Kinuhata asked. "Why not invite him to join us? We haven't super ordered yet, you know."

"Yeah, well I did, and now I think it's time for me to go." Mikoto had to speak carefully; she was sure with Kinuhata's sudden change in demeanor meant that she had figured it out. "Kamijou; come with me. I'll treat you to a sushi place I found that's really good; you won't have to spend a dime."

"Thanks, but the coupon I have expires today. I have to take chances in situations like this in this poor Kamijou's life." Touma replied.

'Oh come on you frugal idiot! Take the hint already that something is wrong here!' Mikoto thought.

"Well, seems he's made his choice. When you have a coupon it's super wise to use it after all! Just because he said he had a little more money to throw around than usual doesn't mean he's super loaded like you are, Misaka-san." Kinuhata spoke, keeping up her act.

"…I feel like I'm being negatively judged for things outside of my control as a level 0…" Touma sighed.

"Level 0 huh… wait… now that a think about it…" Kinuhata spoke up. "…Hey, Takitsubo; doesn't this guy look super familiar…?"

The tired girl turned her head to face the unlucky Kamijou.

"…I think we've seen him with Hamazura, once or twice." The quiet girl spoke.

"Hamazura…? Wait… you two…?" Touma rubbed his head, recalling that he had seen the two before.

They had never been officially introduced, but the three had definitely met before.

"How about that; we super ran into one of Hamazura's friends." Kinuhata blinked.

"…Small city, huh?" Touma replied. Mikoto however was starting to get irritated; she was trying to get the spiky haired idiot out of harm's way and practically everything was stopping her!

It was like some bastard in the sky was purposefully setting her up for failure!

As she was about to speak up again, her phone went off. It was just a text, but it's who it was from that was important.

It was from her mother. Apparently she had come to see her off before she left for her promotional work in the United States, and she had even coursed her father to come too.

If it was just her mother, Mikoto could have easily dragged the unlucky Kamijou along, as the two had met before and it wouldn't seem too weird to just say that Touma wanted to see her off too… but things got understandably complicated with her father around.

Especially considering that her father, Misaka Tabigake, was a tad on the… overprotective side.

As unfortunate as it was, Mikoto's hands were tied. She stood up and walked as if she were to pass Touma, but just as she would, she paused and pulled the spiky haired teen down by his collar and whispered into his ear.

"If you want to survive until tomorrow, go home." Was all that the Railgun said before leaving the restaurant.

"…What was that about…?" Touma asked himself.

"She's just in a super bad mood… it's a girl thing. Come on, sit down! Not many places super open right now with how super busy it is!" Kinuhata offered. Touma, seeing little other options, decided to take up the small girl on her offer.

Oh how he should have heeded the warning was graciously given.

The moment he sat down, Kinuhata switched sides so that she was sitting right next to the unlucky Kamijou. He didn't realize it, but now he was trapped.

"Aright… so you're a friend of Hamazura… that's good; it means I don't have to super sweet talk you." Kinuhata nodded.

"Umm… what are you talking about…?" Touma asked.

"Bust Upper," Kinuhata stated. "You. Have. It. Right?"

"…So THAT'S what Misaka was trying to warn me about… huh?" Touma blinked.

"Probably… so how about we super talk this? Or you can try to escape and I super pummel you instead?" Kinuhata stated.

Touma weighed his options. After that short task was done, he moved to leap over the table and run for the door.

And by god he tried; he would have cleared it if it wasn't for Kinuhata's Offence Armor giving her enough strength to pull the unlucky Kamijou right back down.

"So… option two then, eh?" Kinuhata spoke sweetly.

"H-hold on here, we can talk about this!" Touma pleaded.

"Oh so now you want to super talk? If only you had just started with that… I would have used your Bust Upper and been on my way." Kinuhata popped her knuckles.

"Oh come on, I just got out of the hospital- wait… you… just want to use it?" Touma paused his pleas for survival.

"Yeah? What'd you super think I wanted?"

"…To inflict severe degrees of physical trauma upon the vast majority of my body…?"

"…Has… that actually super happened to you recently?"

"I've been assaulted for far less than just these stupid boob growing eyes…" Touma sighed.

Well… he wasn't wrong. That's a good thing, right? …Right?

"Ah, so it's your eyes… the sunglasses must block it… I see, I see! It would be super difficult to walk around otherwise… they'd find out it was you in an instant…" Kinuhata nodded as she spoke out loud.

"H-hey… can we do this later? This isn't my first stop by any means so…" Touma clasped his hands together in a praying fashion.

"Kinuhata… I need to get back… my date with Hamazura, remember?" Takitsubo spoke up.

"…Y-you're the girlfriend Hamazura is always talking about!?" Touma shouted. Takitsubo flushed red at the unlucky Kamijou's words. Kinuhata however, saw an opportunity.

She reached up during the unlucky Kamijou's expression of shock, and stole Touma's sunglasses.

"H-hey! Give those back!" Touma's eyes slammed shut as the small girl's action was noticed, preventing any unusual effects from manifesting. He reached for the girl, but she had already moved.

She had jumped up onto the headrest of the booth and moved until she was right behind the unlucky Kamijou, plopping herself down onto his shoulders immediately after.

"Aaaaand test run!" Kinuhata's hands flew to Touma's face, and pried his eyes open. She also took care to make sure Touma only looked at one other person.

The person she had come in with.

"K-Kinuhata!?" Takitsubo shouted, but it was too late. Her own chest that was formerly hidden by her pink track suit was beginning to push out. Takitsubo was always a rather busty girl herself, and although she was able to keep her own ample chest hidden, that was becoming impossible as it became quite clear that there was much of the timid-girl's figure that she was hiding.

The growth was short lived however, as Touma's hands flew up to Kinuhata's own, and to her surprised, she was overpowered.

"H-hey!? Y-you shouldn't be super stronger than me! What happened to my Offence Arrrmmmooorrrr!?" She screamed as Touma suddenly threw the girl over the table.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to go before people see that and jump to conclusions, I'll fix what she did later, ok!? Bye!" Touma shot up and leapt over the table himself, taking his sunglasses back from the fallen Kinuhata and not long after, he was gone.

"W-wait, you can fix it!? D-don't wat until later, fix it now!" Takitsubo shouted in vain as the unlucky Kamijou ran for his life.

"Oww… that actually super hurt…" Kinuhata moaned as she sat up. "What the hell… how did my Offence Armor super fail…?"

"Kinuhata… why did you do that!?" Takitsubo wined, obviously distressed.

"…You think I was just going to super dive in head first without a test? For all I knew it was like those weird-ass stories where the guy drugs the girl so her tits blow up like balloons and she gets super horny at the same time. I want a super upgrade, not to get laid." Kinuhata replied.

"T-then why me!? Look what you did!" Takitsubo unzipped her jacket to reveal her engorged chest. Luckily she wore a baggy shirt so nothing was overly showing, but in the short amount of exposure, she had gotten noticeably bigger; it was impossible even for her overly large track-suit to hide her bust anymore. "How am I supposed to wear that dress now!? It was tight when these were normal sized!"

"…Buy a new one?" Kinuhata cheekily laughed.

"Kinuhataaaaa….!" Takitsubo's voice was quiet, but threatening.

"L-look at the time!" Kinuhata jumped to her feet. "D-don't worry, I'll super hold up my end; Mugino and I will be out tonight! Take care and have fun with your super doki-doki fun with Hamazura!"

In the very next second Kinuhata was out the door, obviously eager to chase down the unlucky Kamijou.

Takitsubo was mad, but she was nowhere near as fast as Kinuhata, so all she could do was sigh heavily and rest her head back down on the table.

"…What do I do now…?"

 **-Academy City Streets-**

"Gotta get home, gotta get home, gotta get hooooome!" Touma spoke to himself as he ran. He had put his sunglasses back on and was going as fast as he could. He had already managed to enter his home territory, district seven.

He knew the area like the back of his hand; there was one particular set of alleyways that could lead him right to his apartment complex.

Unfortunately, when he as mere steps away from it, a large dumpster flew overhead, smashing into the concrete sidewalk.

Touma was speechless. Who the hell could have thrown that!?

He turned around only to see Kinuhata Saiai, with a second dumpster behind her.

"So that super got your attention, huh?" She grinned. "You might as well submit now, little guy. That stunt you pulled super pissed me off!"

She had no idea what power this boy claiming to be a level 0 had, but it didn't matter now. All she needed to hold out.

She had a secret weapon on the way.

"T-that could have killed me! W-what the hell were you thinking!?" Touma shouted.

"Eh… if all that it took to kill you was that, I'd be super disappointed." Kinuhata replied. "Now, you want the other one? Or are negotiations over?"

Touma narrowed his eyes, focusing them on the girl in front of them.

She wanted his eyes so badly, she was willing to cause property damage and kill people just to get them.

…She needed to be taught a lesson.

"You want Bust Upper so bad?" Touma spoke. His next action was swift.

He ripped the sunglasses he wore off and tossed them into the street.

"Come here and get it!" Touma stood ready for a fight.

Kinuhata took a deep breath as an unusual sensation filled her body. With Touma's eyes unleashed, her own flat chest had begun to push out, filling her sweater-dress rather quickly, causing it to rise just enough to allow the block shorts she wore underneath to be seen.

But that wasn't the source of the unusual sensation.

What he said… and how he said it…

It excited her. It had been a long time since she faced off against a ballsy son of a bitch that challenged her outright like this.

She grinned. For a brief moment, her quest for Bust Upper was gone from her mind.

"Then let's dance!" Kinuhata shot forward, leaving the dumpster behind and instead going in with her fists. She threw a right as soon as she got in close, only for the unlucky Kamijou to dodge to the side. She tried to turn mid-step, but her balance was off.

"Hard to move with two bags of fat on your chest, isn't it!?"

"What are you calling super bags of fat-" Kinuhata was cut off when Touma slammed his right fist into her chin.

Kinuhata was stunned his fist broke right through her Offence Armor like it wasn't even there. She staggered back, mostly due to her bust throwing off her balance, but she was able to regain her footing.

"…How the hell are you doing that…? My ability should be tearing that puny little arm right out of its socket!" Kinuhata spat.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Touma shot back. "I don't mind hitting girls in self-defense, but that doesn't mean I like it. We done here or do I have to hit you some more?"

Kinuhata bit her lip, but grinned shortly after. Her chest continued to grow; her sweater dress was up to around her waist due to her increase in bust, and she was only getting bigger with every passing second.

It was obviously his plan; use Bust Upper to reduce Kinuhata's mobility, and exploit it as much as possible.

Clever.

"You're not too super bad, you know?" Kinuhata stated. "Nice idea, except for the fact that you using it on me was exactly what I wanted!"

"Keep talking… I'll let you in on a little secret; one touch from my right hand and it'll go back to normal for sure. If you're banking on the off chance your one of the few who keep the boost, then you're out of luck…!" Touma fired back.

"So I just have to super kick the shit out of you and I'll keep it? Sounds good to me!" Kinuhata shot forward again.

It went about just as well as the first time. Each time Kinuhata came out with everything she had, Touma was able to step out of the way in the last second and counter attack. Each time his right fist made contact her offence armor was completely annihilated.

If Kinuhata could get one solid hit in, she could end the fight almost immediately.

But she just couldn't hit him! It was like he knew her every move!

And her constantly growing chest wasn't helping any! Her sweater-dress was now about half-way up her stomach and the cold winter air was starting to get to her. Not to mention her having to constantly adjust to a new center of gravity.

She gritted her teeth; if her Offence Armor wasn't going to work, then she'd use something else. She stomped the ground hard, breaking apart the pavement and leaned down to pick up a slab of concrete.

But much to her surprise, the unlucky Kamijou went on the offensive. She was completely caught off guard; her legs moved to try and jump back, but it was too late.

He was already in front of her.

"You think it's perfectly fine to use me to mess with your friend like that!? And to try and kill me just because you're a little bit dissatisfied with your physical appearance!? Well I have news for you; it's not! Now think long and hard as this level 0's fist shatters that illusion of yours!"

Touma smashed his right fist right into Kinuhata's cheek with everything he had. Her body flew back, landing on the ground with a loud thud. Air left the small girl's lungs as she hit the pavement, and as she tried to sit back up, something pushed her back down, followed by an unwelcome weight on her torso.

"Don't move." Touma warned. He had one leg pressed against her stomach and his right hand on her shoulder. Kinuhata clicked her teeth.

"So… now what? Does the brave man super assert his dominance over the weaker woman or something? Give me a super break…"

"I don't know what the hell you're expecting, but I'm calling Anti-Skill." Touma answered, pulling out his phone. "You won't be able to use whatever ability you have with my right arm touching you; don't try anything, alright?"

"…You're just going to super hand me over to the cops and call it a night?" Kinuhata raised an eyebrow.

"That's the plan. What were you expecting me to do?"

"…Considering circumstances, I expected to be super dragged down that alleyway up ahead for fun I don't want any part of." Kinuhata sighed.

"Just what do you think life is!? Some cheap porno or something!?" Touma shouted. "What's with these messed up expectations!?"

"…Past experience. Not that any cheap bastard actually managed to super do stuff with me, but they sure as hell super tried. If you went all the way, you'd be the first out of a lot of people, let me tell you..."

"Well, sorry to fail to meet your expectations, but I'm a rather honest high school boy; no dark side stuff with me." Touma sighed. "…Damn it, what was the emergency number for Anti-Skill again…?"

"…Wait, you're actually super serious?" Kinuhata blinked. "I thought you were just using that as a cover so you could call some of your guy friends over."

"Again, what the hell is with these messed up expectations!? Step out of the hentai world and breath some fresh air every now and then!" Touma shouted.

"…God damn, you are a super pure boy-scout, aren't you?" Kinuhata spat. Touma didn't react and simply tapped away on his phone, probably searching online for the number he wanted to call. Odd as it was, Kinuhata didn't attempt to resist.

Sure, she didn't have her Offence Armor due to Kamijou's weird ability, but she could still at least scratch and bite; she wasn't the kind of high-class lady against that sort of thing if it meant winning a fight.

She felt… weird.

"…So I'm guessing your ability has something to do with super negating people's powers… seems linked to your right hand since you didn't try fighting me off with anything else." Kinuhata spoke out loud. "You mentioned that right hand of yours can reverse what your eyes did to me… so you could do it any time you wanted, right"

She referenced her now massive chest; it was quite a radical change from her formerly flat self. She really was lucky that she listened to Takitsubo's advice and put on a pair of shorts; her sweater-dress was all the way up to just below her chest due to just how much room her enlarged bust demanded to remain covered.

It was still cold as hell though; lucky the wind wasn't blowing otherwise it'd be unbearable.

"…What about it?" Touma paused, but remained focused on his phone; probably to avoid accidentally affecting the girl below him again. "I thought something like this was what you were after?"

"I'm asking why you're not super reversing it, you idiot." Kinuhata shot back. "You won after I attacked you, so I'm asking why you're not returning me to normal out of revenge or something."

"…Way I see it, you attacked me because of Bust Upper… and since you live around here, you've probably heard about if you're lucky, or unlucky depending on how you see it, the change will be permanent, right?" Touma stated. "If you're trying to bank on it being permanent, it'd be best to just let you find out for yourself so you'll stop bugging me. If you luck out, you probably won't throw more parts of the city at me…"

"…You're actually a super nice guy, aren't you?"

"That's what you cleaned out of that explanation!?" Touma shouted. This time though, Kinuhata giggled in response.

"How about that? I go toe to toe with the super worst of the city, and I get beat up by a boy scout. What the hell is this, life? Are you fucking with me, or was the irony just too super good to pass up?" Kinuhata's giggling turned into laughter.

"…Hey, are you ok? I know I kind of just punched you, but I didn't mean to knock any screws loose…" Touma asked. Slowly, the small girl's laughter began to die down.

"I'm fine," Kinuhata blinked, her lips shifting to a smile. "I'm fine… I don't know how to explain it, but I'm actually feeling super good right now."

"…Feeling good? After you got laid flat out on the street?"

"I know; it's super weird." Kinuhata replied. "Maybe the ridiculousness of everything is finally getting to me. I can't help but laugh about how all super stupid everything is."

Touma glanced out of the corner of his eye at the girl, something she didn't fail to notice.

"You know… I normally hate goody, goody guys… but you're not too bad for a boy scout." Kinuhata spoke, something of a blush forming across her face. "You're the one guy who's managed to mount me, so I'll let you super brag about it. Hell; go ahead and say that you made me scream until morning. I don't have much to give you for winning, so at least take that with pride, ok?"

Touma kept staring until he heard something that sounded like ripping.

"…Oh man, you're looking at me again? Looks like the seams on the side are starting to rip… shit; I got super big, didn't I?" Kinuhata remarked. Touma looked away and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"…You wouldn't happen to remember where I tossed my sunglasses, would you?" Touma asked.

"Out into the street." Kinuhata answered. "Want a tip? Tossing them off looked super cool but it's not very practical; what'd you do if it got run over by a car?"

"…Heat of the moment makes you do all kinds of stupid stuff." Touma sighed and stood up, taking his weight off of the girl and walking out to get his sunglasses.

"…W-wait, now you're letting me super go?" Kinuhata sat up, confused.

"Yeah," The unlucky Kamijou answered simply. "You don't seem that bad… maybe a little vulgar, but not bad. And you probably learned your lesson." Touma picked up his sunglasses, checking them out for any damage.

"…You're too nice. If I were anyone else, you'd be super shot in the back right now." Kinuhata spoke as she stood up, wobbling a little. "D-damn… these puppies throw off your center of balance, you know?"

"Believe me; that's something of a common complaint." Touma turned, holding his sunglasses in one hand. He was about to say something else, but disaster struck.

A green beam fired from across the street and vaporized his sunglasses instantly.

"…Oh shit, I super forgot I called her!" Kinuhata cried.

"C-c-called who!?" Touma shouted.

"…I don't know why Kinuhata suddenly has watermelons for tits, but I think that's a fairly moot point right now, right?" A voice came from behind. Touma turned slowly to see who had just tried to attack him.

Mugino Shizuri. Fourth ranked Level 5. And she was wearing something she hadn't been seen in for a while; a violet dress with shorts, along with black thigh high socks and white boots. Remembering his condition, Touma turned right back around and shut his eyes.

"T-this is bad… isn't it…?" Touma asked.

"R-really bad… M-Mugino! Hey, this guy is alright! False alarm; I thought he was a piece of shit but he ended up being not that bad!" Kinuhata stated.

"Oh? And what was that about him doing weird shit to Takitsubo? From the looks of things, he did some weird shit to you too… you look like a real top-heavy bitch now." Mugino stated.

"Just how much did you tell her!?" Touma shouted.

"J-just a little… and I may have… twisted the truth around a wee bit…" Kinuhata replied.

"Define a wee bit, because I feel like death itself is approaching me from behind!" Touma cried out. True to his claim, Mugino was crossing the street.

"Hey, pencil dick; turn around. I want to see the look on your face before I send you to hell." Mugino spat, green orbs flying around her.

"N-nope, no can do ma'am! Bad stuff will happen if I do!" Touma refused.

"And what's that supposed to mean…?" Mugino asked. "Too good to even look my way, huh…? Someone has an ego problem that needs a fucking correction…"

"M-Mugino, just hold on!" Kinuhata shouted. "It's his eyes… if he super looks at you, you'll end up just like me, you know?"

Kinuhata actually wanted the Bust Upper to affect her, but she highly doubted that the Meltdowner shared such a fantasy.

"So his eyes will blow up my tits like balloons or something? Bullshit." Mugino spat, forcefully turning the unlucky Kamijou around when she was close enough. "Now open up your fucking eyes or else you sack of shit."

"Can't; you'll kill me if I do."

"Bitch, I'm going to kill you now anyway! You have literally nothing to fucking lose!"

"Yeah but at least it'll be quick! If my eyes open up I'm sure you drag me to some dungeon somewhere and stab me to death or something!"

Mugino switched with irritation; this guy looked vaguely familiar but he was really pissing her off.

"Fine… have it your way. If you don't want to face me… I'll make you." Mugino's eyes narrowed as Kinuhata froze up with fear.

Touma mentally cursed; either way he looked at it he was screwed. Either Mugino attacked and killed him, or he opened his eyes and defended himself, inevitably causing Bust Upper to affect the girl, enraging her, which seemed just as likely to cause death in the end.

Mugino held out her hand to fire her Meltdowner, and in that moment, Kamijou Touma decided he wanted to live.

His eyes opened.

One of the green orbs fired, but Touma managed to dodge it.

"…Oh? Now you're taking me seriously…?" Mugino grinned.

"You…!" Touma grit his teeth. Mugino continued to open fire without missing a beat, one blast after another. And just like before, Kamijou Touma did his best to dodge each one, and was doing surprisingly well.

One aimed for his torso and instead of dodging it, Touma thrust his right hand forward, Imagine Breaker dispelling the green beam instantly.

Mugino's face shifted into a smirk. She was holding back; she could fire off at least twenty Meltdowner beams at once after all, but she was actually having fun seeing the boy in front of her dance around like his life depended on it.

But him outright stopping her Meltdowner changed things quite a bit.

It became MUCH more interesting.

"Not bad… looks like you can at least move well…" She spoke.

Silence filled the air…

…At least until Kamijou Touma likely had enough of it and screamed as loud as he could.

"What the fucking hell is this god damn day!? Is there some reward for me? Did someone put out a hit or something!? Who the hell did I piss off!?" He dug his hands into his hair furiously as he screamed bloody murder to the gods above.

Mugino reflexively backed up; she was not expecting this kind of reaction.

"I just wanted a dessert! That's all I wanted! Index always eats mine so I figured since I found that coupon I could enjoy some sugary goodness! But no! of course not! Nothing good EVER happens to this Kamijou! He just gets lightning thrown at him! Used as furniture! Bitten! And gets fucking dumpsters thrown at him! What's next!? Is God himself going to step down from his golden throne in heaven and punt me across the world personally!? I JUST WANTED A DESSERT!"

"…Sounds like someone has some personal trouble…" Mugino blinked. The response she got from the unlucky Kamijou was something of a frustrated shout, not that it really mattered to her.

"…Mugino… you might be having a bit of a personal problem yourself." Kinuhata spoke up, pointing at the Meltdowner. Mugino looked down to find her vision filled with her own chest; Her purple dress was always a tad bit on the loose side but it was not such any longer. The opening around her chest was forced open by her sudden growth, causing a large amount of cleavage to be on full display.

Touma had to keep his eyes focused on her to avoid her attacks, after all.

"…" Mugino only silently stared at herself.

Her expression was not a happy one.

"Hey… now is a super good time to run while she's distracted." Kinuhata snuck up behind the unlucky Kamijou and spoke.

"…There is no rest for me… is there…?" Touma asked solemnly.

"…No I don't super think there is…" Kinuhata answered in the same tone.

Touma only sighed and took off down the street, running as fast as he could without another word.

Mugino slowly turned as the unlucky Kamijou took off down the street.

"…You… perverted bastard! Get back here you son of a bitch!" She shouted, taking off after Touma… with a much more noticeable bounce with each step.

Kinuhata sighed; she really went overboard.

"…I guess this is my fault… so I should at least super stop Mugino from killing anyone…" Despite being pummeled, she took off as well, chasing down the two while trying to think of a way to stop the rampaging Meltdowner.

 **-ITEM Apartment-**

"Man… I wonder why Takitsubo wanted me to come home instead… I mean we had no major plan or anything… it's just out of the blue…" One Hamazura Shiage spoke to himself as he unlocked the apartment door. He had a box of chocolate with him; likely a gift for his girlfriend.

The lights were all off.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Hamazura called out. No answer. It didn't sound like the bath was running so it really seemed like no one was around. "What the hell… did something happen?"

The dirty blond assumed the worst; something must have happened and Takitsubo directed him home to keep him out of harm's way.

He pulled out his phone to begin typing away, but then he noticed something.

There was one light on after all. He only saw it when he stepped out into the middle of the living space; it was within Takitsubo's room. He knocked, but there wasn't an answer.

"…Takitsubo? Are you there?" He called out. No answer. He furrowed his brow and moved for the door handle. "I'm coming in, pardon the intrusion!"

He practically threw the door open, but what he saw made him freeze in place.

He saw his girlfriend, Takitsubo Rikou, lying face up on her bed. She was wearing a rather tight dress that hugged every curve. Her face was flushed, but at the same time she appeared to be expecting him.

And… d-did her chest look larger than it did this morning!?

"…Hey." Takitsubo called out.

"H-hey…" Hamazura replied, taking a moment to wipe the blood trickling from his nose off.

"I… got this for you… it wasn't a bunny suit, but I thought that this would be enough since originally we were going to head out…" Takitsubo stated.

"R-right, that makes sense…" Hamazura replied with a noticeable stutter.

"But… something happened… it's so tight… do you think you could help me take this off…?" Takitsubo asked.

As if Hamazura Shiage needed any convincing. He walked in, dropping the box of chocolate near the door and closing it behind him, as he was eager to tend to his girlfriend however she wanted.

…At least someone got a happy ending this time, right? …Right?

* * *

 **We have another happy ending! ...Just not for Touma.**

 **As far is Touma Kami-yan-ing ITEM goes, Takitsubo obviously has not been done (Because Hamazura/Takitsubo is life), Mugino has definitely been done, and a select few have even done Frenda... but no one has done Kinuhata at all! So here I am, breaking the mold into a thousand pieces yet again! UNLIMITED TREND BREAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAA!**

 **But yeah... this one was fun. I actually even worked in something of a fight scene with a Touma-speech and everything! What do you guys think?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	7. The Seventh Incident

**Alternative Title: Hah! None of you noticed that the last chapter lacked an Alternative Title! Victory is mine!**

 **Alright, just a wee bit of a thing before the reviewer responses, I must give credit where credit is due. The idea for this chapter was brought to me by a fellow writer going by the name "whwsms," along with some other devilish ideas you may see in the future.**

 **That being said... lets read some reviews, shall we?**

 _Purrple Cate:_ I'm glad you have enjoyed this ludicrous story so far. There are quite a few under-used characters in the Index universe as far as fanfiction goes, isn't there...? I wonder how many more trends I can shatter... kukukuku...

 _KonoYaro:_ That did happen, didn't it? We really need more adventures with ITEM and the Unlucky Kamijou around here... I know I'm a minority here, but I actually liked the Kamisato arc; it had a really different feel to it when compared to arcs previous and I liked the change of pace... plus the situations that occurred due to his appearance is what set-up the current conflict we have going on. Some people dislike his character, but I liked him well enough. That's just my thoughts on it all though.

 _whwsms:_ Touma suffers while Hamazura has the time of his life; sounds accurate. Postal Meltdowner is fun for the whole family. Yeah; this takes place... I guess you could say post-canon at this point? The first one was riiight before the elements but now... it can kind of go anywhere. Sadly, that means that Frenda is not with us... and thus cannot be affected by the Bust Upper... a moment of silence for Frenda and her loss...

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Digging up uncommon fic characters for stuff is a lot of fun, especially in purposefully comedic stories like this, eh?

 _Mr.X:_ I saw the corrections, and I'm sure they are accurate. I just don't usually go back and re-edit chapters with fixes for minor grammar errors (thought you did point out a lot of them), which is why I haven't corrected anything. Now if there was something majorly out of place i would go back and fix it, and probably make those corrections at the same time, but I don't see grammar being enough of an error to go back and fix, as replacing a chapter is a tad bit of a hassle for me, but thank you again for going through and pointing out my flaws... its how I grow as an author, after all! As for your second question; this story is updated once a month, and I intend to continue it until I get bored with it or I run out of ideas; it's a fun pallet cleanser of sorts since I usually do a lot more serious work. And for your third; I am aware... I have a rather large female cast to mess with... but there are only so many hours in the day, as they say.

 _Handsomistic1:_ I had enough forgot about that when I originally had this idea... but remembered it just as I began writing... so it created an easy enough way to tie that plot-thread into this one, thus giving a bases for this chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 _Agent Nine:_ I'm glad you liked it! I am unsure about repeat appearances as Bust Upper Victims... but if I get a good enough idea or reason to revisit them, anything is on the table.

 _Animan10:_ Kinuhata is unique to say the least! But not even the Super-Girl herself is immune to the Kami-Yan disease! As for being well known by the Dark Side... I don't know; most of the Dark Side members we've seen to date haven't mentioned Touma, but that could be due to Aleister's involvement with him that they steer clear.

 _Deep Sea Diver Man:_ Maybe this will start a trend and someone will make a story about it? It's a tad bit of a crack couple, but anything is possible!

 _kyugan:_ At least we have partial happy endings... just not for everyone.

 _To aru super fan:_ +1 to the Harem? +1 to the harem!

 _CD DC:_ Believe me; I felt the same way, but sometimes you have to acknowledge when a chapter has enough content. We might see her in the future.

 _Sergio644:_ It was the first fight of this series, and it was over something perverted and stupid; in other-words: it fit right in! I have an idea to Saten and Uiharu; don't you worry...

 **And now that we're finished... we have yet another odd story to dive into. enjoy!**

* * *

"And now we are back in our normal apartment with everything fixed!"

"…Index; did you just announce that like some kind of narrator?" Touma sighed.

Indeed, after a long while of waiting, the unlucky Kamijou and his two companions, Index and Othinus, had returned to their home.

Not much had changed; at least nothing was on fire.

The silver-haired girl sat across from Touma, while the tiny Magic God sat on the spiky haired teen's shoulder.

"Well, it is the first time we have been able to eat today! Plus it's our first meal to christen our fixed and improved home, so it felt appropriate!"

"Nothing is improved! It's exactly like it always has been!" Touma shouted.

"Not true; the bath tub is bigger." Othinus stated.

"As if that's what I'd call a "win" considering what happened… such misfortune…" Touma sighed.

"I thought you'd be excited to have a larger bed." Othinus mocked. Touma let out an annoyed grumble.

"Someone's on their high horse today…. Sphinx, come here!" Index called out.

"You keep that beast away from me, understand!?" The tiny Magic God fired back. The three ate in peace with a light voice over from the TV filling the room.

Index ate as quickly as usual, and right around her normal amount too; Touma would have to go shopping again soon it seemed like.

She did seem to notice something peculiar though when she looked down.

"…Touma, sunglasses." Index stated flatly.

"Right, got it." Touma reached across the table for his sunglasses and slipped them on.

Bust Upper apparently had activated while they were eating, and Index herself was looking a lot like a rather busty nun.

"Suppose if it's turned on, I should call Patricia and see if she's busy… she's been wanting me to come in for an appointment, because the past two times I couldn't because of how things went down." Touma mused as he pulled out his phone, typing away. "Ah… sorry Index. There really isn't a way for me to know if it's on without it affecting someone…"

"It's fine; I'm used to it." Index replied.

"…Is something like this really something you should be getting used to?" Touma asked flatly.

"Don't remind me." Index spat. "…I suppose it's not all bad. It's a little fun every now and then… as long as I'm not going anywhere."

"Unless it's to show off to the church, right?" Othinus cheekily stated.

"…Sphinx."

"Ok, ok! I'll stop! It's a reflex, I swear!" Othinus retreated to behind the unlucky Kamijou's neck, sticking herself partly into his shirt to stay around the boy's nape.

"…Speaking of Patricia though… how goes the whole situation with her thinking you're dating Leivinia?" Index asked.

Touma froze for a moment before letting out a nervous sigh. Sometime after that incident, Index had found out about it, but after many assurances that it was just for the sake of keeping appearances, Index dropped the topic.

"We… actually haven't talked about it recently…" Touma admitted. "It's just… well…"

"Is something wrong?" Index asked.

"…Ah… I think Birdway might have a crush on me or something." Touma stated.

The spoon Index was using to eat fell from her hand.

"…What?" She asked.

"I know it's weird, but the few times I was able to ask about the situation with Patricia and if we should end things, she refused… kind of angrily." Touma rubbed his head as a similarly shocked Othinus moved from the back of the unlucky Kamijou's neck.

Had… the impossible happened? Had the normally oblivious unlucky Kamijou actually grown to realize how other girls feel about him!?

Had he finally-

"It's probably just a crush though; nothing special." Touma replied. "It might just be because she's going through the early to middle stages of puberty and that I'm a guy close to her age group… I don't think there's anything romantic there between us… she'll probably find another guy in a few weeks or so that she'll get attached to as she tries to understand her emotions"

No; of course not.

Even the thought of Touma truly understanding how a girl feels about him is impossible unless one were to flat out tell him.

Picking up on subtly was not his strong suit.

"…Touma doesn't understand girls at a fundamental level, does he?" Index sighed.

"No he does not." Othinus did the same.

"…Why do I feel like you two are looking down on me?" Touma asked.

"Because we are." The two girls answered in unison.

The unlucky Kamijou was about to respond, his doorbell rang.

Odd; no one except for maybe Tsuchimikado knew he had moved back into his dorm yet… so who could it have been?

…If it was someone from the city saying that the decided to make Touma pay for the fixing of his apartment despite all the promises they made… the unlucky Kamijou wasn't go down without a fight.

He was surprised however to find a particular girl waiting at his door.

She had long straight black hair and black eyes with a fit build. Last time Kamijou had seen her she was in a black and grey full body suit, but now she was just in a simple pair of jeans and a black tank-top.

She was Shutaura Sequenzia, leader of Academy City's Black Crow Unit, or at least she was; Touma and her had not been in contact for a very long time, so what has changed since they last met was unknown. They haven't actually spoken since the Endymion incident.

"Sequenzia…san?" Touma blinked.

"Yeah; that's my name." Shutaura spoke in a bored but slightly irritated tone.

"…Long time no see but… how did you find my dorm? And my specific room?" Touma asked. "…And if you answer with "I could tell you, but you'd no longer be innocent," I'm slamming the door."

"Student directory. Common resource I have access to with my position. Is that a problem?" Shutaura replied, leaning in close with an irritated look to match her tone. Touma gulped nervously.

"W-well! It's been awhile so… eh… what brings you to this humble Kamijou's dorm?" Touma asked.

"…This." The black haired girl reached to her right and pulled something into view.

Or rather… someone.

She had long pink hair, and pink eyes. She wore a familiar looking loose smock-like light pink shirt, and blue pants.

"Meigo… Arisa…?" Touma blinked.

"…Y-yeah, that's my name too." The pink-haired girl smiled nervously, still in Shutaura's iron grip. Touma blinked again; unsure of what to say.

As the last time he had met those two…

"B-but I thought you-"

"We did." Shutaura stated.

"But now you're-"

"More or less." Meigo replied.

"But… how…?" Touma blinked.

For lack of a better way of saying it, Shutaura and Meigo were the same person… quite literally. Due to an incident in their past, they had been split in two. The last time Touma had seen them, the two combined into one upon accepting one another.

But now they both stood, separated once again.

"That's what we want to find out… and we don't have a whole lot of options aside from tracking down the one who was with us when we fused. That means you; understand?" Shutaura spoke in a no-nonsense manner.

"Oh… that smell… is it lunch already?" Meigo asked. A few moments passed before Touma sighed.

"…Come on in." He walked back inside and the two girls followed.

The whole thing needed just a little explanation, as Index was just as shocked.

"…So I woke up one morning, felt someone else in my bed. I was prepared to beat up some pervert that might have somehow snuck in but…" Shutaura trailed off.

"Well… I was there, sleeping right next to her. Pretty crazy, right?" Meigo replied.

"…I think the whole situation around you two is crazy." Othinus stated.

"T-the doll talked!?" Shutaura shouted.

"I-I thought it was weird it was just on your shoulder, but I didn't want to judge… b-but is that actually a person?" Meigo asked.

Touma and Othinus exchanged looks.

"…Don't ask, it's not a good story." Touma replied.

"You can't be serious… that is a person!? But she is so… small!" Shutaura stated.

"…You went to bed as one person and woke up as two… and I'm the strangest thing you've seen today?" Othinus stated flatly.

"…She has a point you know." Meigo stated.

"I don't care; how am I just supposed to accept a wave-hand "don't question it" like this!?" The black haired girl asked.

"…Do you want to focus on me, or focus on why you split in two? Pick one and stick to it." Othinus replied. Shutaura grit her teeth, but reluctantly backed off the topic.

"…So you went to bed and woke up split in two again?" Touma asked.

"More or less…" Meigo replied. "We have no idea why…"

"Did you do anything different than usually when you went to bed?" Index asked.

"…Not that I can remember. I didn't even have a nightmare." Shutaura replied. Index glanced back and forth between the two curiously.

"How strange… the split on its own to cause a miracle that allowed you to survive was odd enough… but at least that had a reason; to make a miracle to allow you and the passengers to survive…" Index thought out loud. "But now there doesn't seem to be a specific reason… if I knew more about the specific miracle that caused the split initially I'd be able to help, but…"

"…To be honest, I sort of figured that would be your response." Shutaura sighed. "But… I don't exactly have too many other places I can turn, understand?"

"Don't worry about it; I understand. I assume you haven't been able to recombine?" Touma asked.

"If we could, we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" Shutaura replied. Index kept thinking, rocking her head back and forth as she did so, but she abruptly stopped.

"…Wait… maybe…" She trailed off. "…Meigo appeared to be the catalyst for a miracle… in essence, she is the miracle itself…"

"What about it?" Shutaura asked.

"…I think you might have wished for the miracle enough to cause that to happen… could it actually be that you are wishing for another miracle of some kind, and Meigo manifested because of that?"

"…Eh?" Shutaura seemed caught off guard by Index's proposition.

"…Think that might be it? Is anything going on?" Touma asked.

"No… no I don't think so." The black haired girl shook her head.

"…Well…" Meigo spoke up. "It might be bad to say openly… but she has been a tad lonely recently."

"You shut up right now!" Shutaura snapped her head towards the pink-haired girl next to her. "Don't speak another word! Thoughts like that are private!"

"We are literally the same person; you can't bar me from saying things like this!" Meigo fired back.

"Can too; I was the primary body, remember!? That means I immediately have superiority here!"

"…Lonely how?" Index asked.

"D-don't just continue talking ignoring my objections!" Shutaura shouted.

"…If you keep fighting us on this, we'll get nowhere, you know that?" Touma blinked.

"He's not wrong…" Meigo nodded. "Stop being tsun-tsun about what's happening and open up already."

"Tsun-tsun…? I'm being tsun-tsun, am I!?" Shutaura shouted. The black haired girl growled with frustration at her other half letting loose of her intimate thoughts so casually.

"It's… embarrassing for me too, you know; we are the same person. "Meigo admitted, her face turning a little red. "…But we have nothing else to go on right now… its either this or nothing, understand?"

"Even so…" Shutaura trailed off.

"If you're worried about other people finding out… everything you say will be kept between us. You don't have to be embarrassed." Touma sighed. The black haired girl paused for a time, contemplating what to say next. Eventually, she let out a reluctant sigh.

"…I'm sorry." Shutaura sighed. "I'm just… a little on edge… I mean, the last time we split… well…" The black haired girl trailed off.

"It's fine… we understand." Touma stated. "Tell us what's going on… we might be able to help."

Shutaura was quiet for a moment. She glanced at her partner in crime, who simply nodded. It was clear that Meigo wasn't going to speak for her this time; if anything needed to be said, she would have to do it herself.

"…There are a lot of people in the Black Crow Unit." Shutaura began. "Young… old… it doesn't matter; if you had the skill, you can join."

She paused for a moment. When she realized no one was going to speak up, she continued.

"…There's a woman, mid to late-twenties, who I get along with fairly well. I suppose we could say we are friends… but she had been seeing someone for a while; even before the whole Endymion situation… turns out; last night she told me that the guy she had been seeing had proposed… she said yes so… yeah. A good friend of mine is tying the knot… and I'm not sure how I feel about it." The room was quiet for a time as what the black haired girl said sank in.

"…Ah, I think I have it figured out then." Touma replied.

"…You do? That fast!?" Shutaura and Meigo spoke in unison.

"Well…I have an idea? Hear me out." Touma replied. "Sequenzia-san seems like the anti-social type who doesn't have many friends… but the few she does have she probably treasures rather greatly. It might just be because a friend of hers is getting married that she feels like she's losing a friend. That's… just a guess though…"

"That… doesn't explain why I'm here again though…" Meigo commented.

"…It might." Index stated. "You spawn as a manifestation of miracles related to Shutaura; in this case she thought she was losing a friend… so she really wanted one to replace the hole in her heart…"

"…Oh… In that case…" The pink haired girl trailed off.

"You probably appeared not to cause a miracle, but to literally be the miracle to fill the void in her heart." Othinus commented. "I think that's match point on this mystery."

"But then why can't we fuse back together then!?" Shutaura shouted.

"Insecurities you haven't worked out would be my guess." Othinus shrugged. "When you get over the whole thing you'll combine again… probably… I don't know; this is outside my area of expertise. Miracles aren't exactly my thing."

"…Says the Magic God." Index mocked.

"You got a problem? Or have the lumps of fat on your chest moved some up meat to your head?" Othinus spat.

"Please don't fight… especially when we have company…!" Touma sighed.

"Aha… I was wondering about that…" Meigo stated. "Index-san… you've… em… grown since I last saw you."

Her comment was obviously directed at Index's own chest, as she was still under the influence of Bust Upper.

"A-ah… right… this happens every now and then. Don't worry about it." Index replied.

"…Hold on… how does your chest size tripling just "happen?" You on some kind of experimental drug or something?" Shutaura asked.

"Oho… if only she knew…" The tiny Magic God snickered.

"Othinus; shut up." Touma snapped at the girl.

"…What did you do?" Shutaura asked, picking up on the clues left behind almost immediately.

"N-nothing I swear!" Touma reflexively backed up to put distance between him and the black haired girl. "T-this Kamijou is innocent! He has always been innocent! Things just keep happening outside of my control!"

"…And what's with the sunglasses? We are indoors, after all." Meigo commented.

"Ugh… you just had to make a comment, didn't you Othinus…!?" Touma cursed.

"Hey; There was no tracing it back to you when I said it. This is going that direction because you got defensive." The Magic God defended herself.

"Ohhh no you don't; you're not twisting this around back at me!" Touma fired back. "You made that comment knowing full well that I'd react! You know I'm very defensive about it, and the fact you pointed out proves it!"

The two bickered back and forth while the three girls watched.

"…So… about what he did to you…?" Shutaura asked, seemingly ignoring the fighting in the room.

"…His eyes randomly makes girls' breasts grow… he wears sunglasses to cancel out the effect." Index answered.

"…W-wait, hold up," Shutaura held the bridge of her nose. "So he's the stupid fucking Bust Upper everyone has been raving about for the past few weeks!?"

"…Regrettably…" Index sighed. "It's always causing trouble… our home was destroyed because of it…"

Shutaura continued to have a look of disgust upon learning the truth, but one Meigo Arisa had a different one on hers as she stood up and walked over to the fighting duo.

And amidst their arguing, plucked Touma's sunglasses from his head.

"H-hey! What are you doing- d'ow! Othinus!?" Touma shouted as the tiny magic god decided to get physical with the argument, biting on the unlucky Kamijou's earlobe.

The distraction caused Touma to forget about the pink haired girl stealing his sunglasses. Touma kept his eyes open as he tried to deal with Othinus assaulting him, but Meigo did her best to stay in Touma's line of sight. Slowly but surely her own modest chest began to push out, causing her somewhat baggy top to rise up as her bust took up more space.

"…Are you kidding me? You're into this stuff?" Shutaura deadpanned.

"What's the harm? Plus… I can think of a few more idol outfits that would work with a larger bust-line you know! New options open up the bigger I get!" Meigo cheerfully replied.

"She says that it's for idol outfits… but she must know that her career as an idol ended with the fusion… she's just making excuses…" Index sighed.

"H-hey! Just… just let a girl live her dreams, alright!?" Meigo shouted.

"…Holy crap, she actually IS into it. You like perverted crap like this!?" Shutaura shouted.

"Since she likes it, and she is half of you…" Index trailed off.

"No. No way. Not a chance in hell would I want anything to do with this bullshit." Shutaura spat, clearly not enthused. Index turned to face the black haired girl, but immediately flushed red upon seeing her.

"W-w-well… that's unfortunate then…!" The grimoire library spoke in a nervous tone.

"…And just what is that supposed to-" She cut herself off as a blush of her own appeared across her face.

Her shirt was suddenly feeling a tad tight. She would wear skin-tight bodysuits when working, so the feeling wasn't uncommon, but it felt unusual for casual clothes. She naturally moved her hand to try and adjust it.

Only to feel… well, more of herself than what was there this morning.

Her own bust, which was respectable for her age, had grown considerably. Her loose tank-top had risen enough to display her navel due to her own growth. And it was very clear she was still getting bigger; her top was starting to stretch.

"W-w-what the hell!?" Shutaura cried out in confusion.

"Y-you're telling me…why are you growing!? Touma is distracted looking at Meigo!" Index shouted.

"U-um… heehee…" Meigo rubbed the back of her head nervously as her own lean stomach began to show due to her growth. "Do… you think it might be because of me and Shutaura being connected?"

The two's jaws dropped in shock. Of course! Meigo and Shutaura were literally the same person; Bust Upper worked on any girl in his line of sight, but since the pink and black haired girls were the same person, if he was looking at one, he was technically looking at the other.

So if one grew, so did the other.

Much to Meigo's joy, and Shutaura's anger.

"H-hey! Kamijou! Watch what the hell you're doing!" Shutaura shouted. The unlucky Kamijou had just gotten ahold of the tiny Magic God who was assaulting him, pulling her away, when he heard his name being called.

"…Alright, so what… did…" Touma trailed off upon looking at Shutaura. "…Oh… oh no…"

"Damn straight "oh no!" see what you did!?" The black haired girl shouted.

"H-hey! I didn't do anything! Arisa-san stole my sunglasses; I don't have any control over these aside from blocking line of sight!" Touma shouted. "…And how did you grow anyway!? The only one I saw in the background was Arisa-san!"

"Well… there's a reason… but you probably won't like it…" Meigo rubbed her neck. Touma turned to face the pink haired girl and promptly froze with the look of distraught sadness forming upon his face as he put two and two together.

If one grew, so did the other. Such misfortune. Unfortunately, he was too shaken to remember that he was still looking at one of the two, however.

A loud ripping could be heard. Meigo was fine, but it would appear that Shutaura's own top was starting to lose the battle; her tank top starting to rip down the middle from her collar due to the growth of her chest, unleashing a great display of cleavage upon the world.

If she got any bigger, this story would risk having to switch over to an M-rating!

Desperate times call for desperate measures!

So Shutaura grabbed ahold of the clean plate Index was formerly eating from.

"Hey! Stop staring as her tits, asshole!" Shutaura hurled the plate at the unlucky Kamijou. It shattered on impact and the force sent his head back, slamming it into the frame of his bed.

Touma slumped to the side, clearly unconscious. His hand opened, releasing the tiny Othinus from her prison.

"T-the… new dish… my favorite dish…" Index appeared to sob softly for a brief time.

"S-S-Shutaura! Look what you did!" Meigo shouted.

"As if I'm going to let my chest be exposed for some bullshit reason like this!" Shutaura shouted. "Ugh… now I have to be careful… casual movement may be enough to completely rip this thing…"

"I-I'm more concerned how you're dealing with your bra being so tight…" Index questioned.

"…Well, wearing one is really uncomfortable when wearing a body suit… so…" The black haired girl trailed off.

"S-so you're going commando!?" Index cried out in shock.

"N-not completely! I'm wearing panties at least!" Shutaura shouted in defense.

"D-don't you change the subject! There were other options besides throwing things at him!" Meigo stated.

"It was a desperation move! B-besides; as if I'm going to expose myself like this! I had to!" Shutaura replied. "If you didn't suddenly get entranced by the idea of bigger boobs, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Yeah!? W-well I'm half you, so I know you are into it too! Even if I'm just the half that holds it, I know for a fact you were secretly hopping for the bust upper to affect you!" The pink haired girl fired back.

"Maybe a little, but not enough to make me this huge!" The black haired girl. "I have a job you know; a job that requires me being sleek and mobile; how am I supposed to be agile with these huge tits weighing me down!? I don't even want to attempt to try on my bodysuit!"

The two continued to argue without restraint. Index seemed to be looking back and forth from the destroyed plate and Touma's body as the two girl's argued before suddenly letting out a scream of frustration.

"I can't believe you destroyed my favorite plate and attacked Touma over something temporary!"

The two girls froze upon hearing those words.

"Did… you say temporary?" Shutaura asked.

"Yes! It's just temporary! This has happened to me a lot so I know!" Index shouted. "Some people its permanent, but most of the time you'll return to normal over night! If you want to guarantee it, you just need to make sure Touma's right hand touches your chest!"

Silence filled the room. Both girls remained silent, completely blown away by embarrassment as their faces turned red.

It was a certain tiny Magic God that broke the delicate silence.

"…He's bleeding you know."

All eyes suddenly focused on the unconscious Kamijou. True to her word; his head was bleeding… from the back of his head were it struck the bed frame… and the front where the plate collided.

"S-see what you did!?" Meigo cried.

"H-how was I supposed to know he'd fly head first into his bed frame!?" Shutaura retorted.

"I-I'll go get the first aid!" Index ran off into the bathroom as the two girls exchanged mortified glances.

How could this get any worse?

The sound of Touma's front door opening of course!

"Kamijou~ Your cute soon to be little sister-in-law has arrived for a house visit!"

Patricia Birdway has excellent timing.

"E-eh!?" Both girls turned at light speed, focusing on the young blonde girl.

"…Did you already have company…? I see that your bust upper must have activated at one of the most inconvenient of times… no wonder you got ahold of me so quick." Patricia spoke cheerfully. "I see that it was a wise decision for me to come personally! Now where… are… you…?" The blonde girl trailed off as she walked into the dorm room.

Only to see Touma's unconscious, bleeding form.

A loud crash could be heard. The bathroom door was wide open, so what happened was clear.

Index got her hands on the First Aid kit… and the entire medicine cabinet that was attached to the wall with it.

Patricia's eyes blinked several times before narrowing and shifting to focus on the two girls still in the room.

"Explain. Now."

* * *

The strength of a would be sister-in-law was mighty indeed.

It took a bit of explaining to the Birdway sister to convince her not to call Anti-Skill to throw them in jail for assault. She didn't believe the explanation about one person splitting into two, but she was intrigued by the fact if one grew so did the other.

Though she didn't believe it, she had a hard time denying how strange it was… especially considering she had discovered Othinus being a living breathing creature at the same time. She had many questions… too many to ask in fact, so she simply nodded and accepted the explanation.

If Othinus was a tiny but fully functional humanoid, who's to say that these girls were lying about being the same person? Each time Patricia came to the Kamijou residence, she was introduced to a whole new world of experiences.

So the Birdway sister tended to the young Kamijou's wounds, and did the research she came to do once the unlucky Kamijou was awake. Shortly after, Touma ended the effects of his Bust Upper by touching Index's chest as per usual (Though the silver haired girl objected to doing it in public) and Touma even took off his sunglasses as proof that Bust Upper's influence had ended.

Not long after, Patricia left, saying she had more work to do at the University.

Not before warning Shutaura and Meigo that Touma was spoken for, however.

That took some explaining when everything was said and done. Elsewhere in the UK, Leivinia Birdway sneezed with the feeling that someone was talking about her.

So the two girls, Shutaura Sequenzia and Meigo Arisa, returned home. Eventually, they would recombine again, though it would take some time, so all they could do was wait it out. They went to sleep with the knowledge that everything would return to normal eventually.

The next norming, Shutaura's eyes snapped open. She was alone in her bed once more, and sat up.

"…Meigo Arisa?" She called out.

"Kitchen; I'm making breakfast!" Meigo called out. Shutaura sighed; of course they hadn't combined yet.

"…Just making sure." She replied. "At least everything from yesterday is over and done with…"

"Umm… I wouldn't be so sure…" Meigo called out again. Curious, the black haired girl looked down and gasped in horror.

Her chest was still the same overly huge size from yesterday. She felt them, and confirmed that it was real.

She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but to no avail; it was indeed real life and not some illusion brought upon by the previous day's events.

Shutaura Sequenzia let out an annoyed sigh.

"…This is going to be a problem."

* * *

 **And it ends with one of the few cases we have being permanent! Hahahahahahaha!**

 **This one was a tad shorter and more normal as far as standards go... but sometimes you have to ease off just a little bit before jumping off the deep end. I wonder what will happen next?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	8. The Eighth Incident

**Alternative Title: Aww... no-one noticed the alternative title's return... Alternative Title-Chan is now sad...**

 **Not a whole lot to say here. This is back from its break now that Three Days is done (Which was really successful, thanks you guys! and special thanks to MrQuestionMark for agreeing to that collaborative project, it was a lot of fun!) and should be back on a once-a-month schedule unless something weird happens. Lets hope I can put it out earlier in the month in the future!**

 **Before we begin: Reviewer Response time!**

 _whwsms:_ Sometimes, the (Subjective) upgrade sticks around... lets hope they like it in the end!

bluejack222: Lets hope you like this one too!

 _Mr. X:_ I kind-of knew I was going to get SOMETHING wrong here... its been awhile since I saw the movie and I didn't have a chance to re-watch it before that chapter... at least it was just the naming stuff I got wrong. As for them feeling a little ooc... not much to comment on there; I got is wrong doing some stuff I thought would be fun, and I just hope it was just that; fun.

 _MrQuestionMark:_ A permanent case had to happen sooner or later! Thanks for the support!

 _Sergio644:_ The wait is over my friend!

 _Markoz89:_ (I do not know any Spanish, so I had to use Google Translate to read this) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

 _Agent Nine:_ Arisa OOC's was unintentional... But Index and Patricia I feel like are more inline with growth and development; it would be odd if they had spent a few weeks with this and hadn't at least gotten a little used to things by now, right? Particularly with Index for me; I feel like she would eventually get adjusted to Bust Upper as a new norm of life, which is why I portrayed her as such here.

 _wildarms13:_ Clones? D-Do you want clones of Kamijou running around!?

 _Guest00:_ Oh the potential crazy lives of our characters that could play out the moment the curtain draws... the idea of what happens after a story is almost as fun as the story itself sometimes, eh?

 _Purrple Cate:_ If you want some returning characters to make an appearance... I only do so if there is another unique way to use it or if they are necessary for a particular idea... that being said; this chapter may satisfy that itch! fufu~

 _RandomPudding:_ This story has evolved rather significantly from it's one-shot roots... huh... oh the good ol' days... Thanks for your support!

 **And with that out of the way... enjoy!**

* * *

In a certain place in a certain time, a unique location could be found for those with the money or reputation to find it. It was certainly an expensive location to visit for the general public, though it is one that many would at least attempt to gain entry to if given the chance.

In this location sat a large expansive pool, filled with crystal clear water. The hot summer sun hung in the air over the landscape… at least it appeared to be.

In truth, it was an interior environment; the outdoor appearance all around being an illusion created with technology. The temperature was kept in place by a sophisticated air-conditioning system capable of replicating the true "outdoor pool" experience that most could only dream of with air control alone.

And most could only dream of it because it was a private pool. A private in-door pool capable of giving the out-door pool experience fully. Purchasing such a thing was impossible for the common man; it was simply too expensive and constructed to experiment with replicating true atmospheric conditions with science. The outdoor pool setting was simply what was decided upon. However, eventually such experiments would have to come to an end, even in the event of a successful one such as this, so naturally one would think, "We have the data, so what do we do with this now that we're done with it?"

One would think to tear it down and use the components for some other experiment or project. The data already existed so it would be able to be constructed by virtually anyone with access to it and the resources to build, so this "prototype" could be considered unnecessary.

But another more lucrative soul had a different idea.

"…You know, a lot of people would pay to experience something like this."

Thus, the idea to actually rent-out their creation was born. Not only could it earn some money, but they also could collect data on how the simulated experience affects their patrons; such information could prove very useful in the future after all.

While a pricy venture, it was still cheaper to rent such a thing that most would only use occasionally rather than build one yourself. Moreover, due to property prices in Academy City, purchasing such a home with a private pool was just as much of a fool's errand.

However, it would still be expensive to rent, even if it was cheaper than building a private pool for yourself or buying a home with one.

One would need to have rich friends to even think about such a thing. Rich friends such as one of the level 5 espers, for example.

…I think you understand where this explanation is going now, don't you?

"H-holy crap… this place is way bigger than I thought it would be!"

Four girls stepped into the area through the front door. It closed behind them and the way shifted completely to hide it; as if it was never there to begin with.

Those four girls were: Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, Saten Ruiko, and Uiharu Kazari. Each one in their own preferred swimsuits with clear intent on using them; Mikoto in a rather cutesy two-piece while the teleporter in a much more provocative set (mostly consisting of string just enough cloth to not be considered indecent exposure), leaving Saten in a simple bikini and Uiharu in an unassuming flower-based one-piece.

"So this is the environmental control prototype… the way back is already gone; we just need to knock on the walls and they'll let us out, right?" Uiharu asked.

"Yeah… but don't focus on that! A private pool where we only share it with each other! This is the kind of thing worth bragging about Uiharu~"

"Uhuh… great…" Shirai Kuroko however seemed less than enthused.

"…Alright, spill it: what's wrong?" Mikoto sighed as she crossed her arms.

"…Onee-sama," Kuroko began. "While I am all for the idea of spending time alone in such an eloquent place… did we really need to invite "him" of all people?"

I did say that four girls entered… but I didn't say that they were the only ones who entered, now did I?

"…I have the distinct feeling I'm unwanted…" Touma sighted as he rubbed his neck. He was dressed in a pair of swim-trunks and wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"That's right, now if you could- ow!" Kuroko was interrupted when the level 5 electromaster herself pinched the teleporter's ear.

"Need I remind you that the whole point of inviting him along was because of what you tried to do to him at a particular private pool in district 7?" Mikoto scolded.

"…W-well, it wasn't that bad…" Kuroko laughed nervously.

"…The only reason you're still in Judgement is because this idiot didn't press charges." Mikoto deadpanned. "Don't you think that deserves at least a little bit of hospitality, don't you?"

"C-come on! If it weren't for those stupid eyes of his I wouldn't have lost it! It's just as much his fault as it is mine!" Kuroko shouted.

"…Eyes?" Saten blinked, not sure what she was talking about.

"Um… if I'm being an inconvenience by being here, I can go you know… I just happened to be free today; it's not like I had any special plans or anything." Touma put his hands into his pockets.

"No; its fine. Kuroko is just being stubborn." Mikoto sighed. "…Besides, I don't think the ones who followed you in here and forced their way in are in any hurry to leave."

The amount of people able to sneak into the party due to choice of words is growing rather rapidly, wouldn't you say?

"I think even the sun is accurate; I feel the UV rays alright, nya!" Tsuchimikado spoke up.

"I'm more interested in how accurate the cute girls that Kami-yan came in with are!" Aogami replied.

The girls all felt shivers up their spines at that statement, but the feeling was short lived as an angry fist hit the blue-haired pervert in the back of the head, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Don't go trying anything. Just because it's private doesn't mean I'll hesitate to set you straight." The third mystery, Fukiyose Seiri crossed her arms under her bust after clobbering the unsuspecting Aogami for his perverted comment. The two boys were dressed similarly to the unlucky Kamijou, while Fukiyose was in a revealed black bikini that showed plenty of her womanly curves to the world.

"…High school girls sure are impressive…" Uiharu commentated absentmindedly.

"You're telling me; she must have back muscles of pure steel to hold up a chest like that." Kuroko commented. It was pretty clear that the two girls were referring to different aspects of what they just saw, but neither pursued the topic much further than that.

"…Not going to lie; I was ready to bail when Tsuchimikado and Aogami showed up… if it wasn't for Fukiyose…" Touma rubbed his neck.

Mikoto frowned at the mention of the other girl, something that a certain female level 0 didn't fail to notice.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it!" Saten waved off the conversation. "Besides, those three are just your classmates, right?"

"Yeah, more or less." Touma replied. "If you talk to them, just be careful; Tsuchimikado is a pathological liar, Aogami is a pervert beyond reason, and Fukiyose has a low anger threshold… though Fukiyose is usually fine. Some things just trigger her I guess."

"Everyone has their quirks, I suppose…" Uiharu stated.

"It'll be fine… only one to worry about is probably Aogami. Get ahold of Fukiyose or me if he causes trouble… though if you have a way to deal with him, go for it." Touma stated.

"How about teleporting him thirty feet into the sky~?" Kuroko suggested.

"…As long as the fall doesn't kill him, go nuts." Touma shrugged. The level 4 teleporter appeared to be caught off guard by this response, raising an eyebrow. "Besides; that wouldn't be any different than what you pull on me when we happen to cross paths."

"…Is that so." Mikoto appeared to twitch upon hearing this, and the tone accompanying the involuntary action made Kuroko feel more than a little nervous. "Just what kinds of things has she been doing?"

"N-now Onee-sama… try not to take things out of context-"

"A few things here and there… things suddenly appearing to trip me is the usual… heavy objects appearing in my way to force me to run into them is second on the list… there was one time where a bunch of needles were stabbed into my school bag though… it ruined my textbooks that I had to replace out of my own pocket… let alone the destroyed homework…" Touma listed each one off rather nonchalantly, though a certain teleporter felt as though a knife was being driven into her chest deeper and deeper with each statement.

"…You don't say?" Mikoto replied simply.

"Yeah… she is a bit of a prankster, isn't she? Though I don't know why she is focusing on me…" Touma sighed. "Well, I'll be off… somewhere. Relaxing in the water sounds like a good way to unwind… it's been one hell of a week."

"Before you go… I'm guessing if you have those sunglasses… "that" must be active, right?" Mikoto asked.

"Don't worry; I'll be keeping them on. Tsuchimikado and Aogami know not to force them off… and Fukiyose knows to attack them if they try it. Everything is on the level…" Touma replied, confirming the Railgun's suspicion of if Bust Upper was in its active state or not.

"Well then… take care and have fun. I'll find you if I need you." Mikoto nodded. With that, the unlucky Kamijou descended into the water. His three companions had already done so, which left the four girls yet to immerse themselves in the impressive looking pool.

"…W-well! Shall we go ahead and enjoy-" Kuroko moved to step into the pool but a lone hand of a certain level 5 flew to her shoulder, the fear of what said level 5 would do if she tried to escape keeping her in place.

"Kuroko."

"I-I'm innocent, I swear! H-he's just making things up!" She quickly argued to defend herself.

"Seriously… randomly assaulting him just out of spite is really bad…" Saten stated. "I didn't think you'd risk your Judgement career over jealousy because of Misaka-san's boyfriend…"

"B-b-boyfriend!?" Mikoto flushed red, reflexively releasing Kuroko. "H-h-he's not my boyfriend! S-stop making things up!"

"Ah… sure he's not… not yet." Saten smirked; it was more than a little clear that the middle school level 0 knew exactly how the level 5 Railgun felt. "I have to say… it has been awhile since I saw him… last time must have been with the Daihasei…"

"He keeps to himself… I swear he's the kind of guy who will drop out of your life completely unless you make an effort to keep in contact…" Mikoto held her head as she spoke. "I doubt it's intentional; he gets involved with a lot of stuff that probably takes a toll on him… but it doesn't make it any less frustrating…"

"Ah… so you invited him out to try and keep that connection strong… I see…" Saten crossed her arms proudly.

"More or less. Kuroko's freak-out last time just ended up being a convenient reason for today. He says it's fine but if you insist on something he usually goes along with it." Mikoto added.

"…Hey; my reaction to what he was doing to you was perfectly acceptable considering the circumstances…" Kuroko stated.

"You were completely into what was happening and couldn't keep your hands off of me until you figured out he was the cause, so I don't want to hear that excuse from you." The Railgun fired back.

"…Ok! I can't contain my curiosity anymore!" Saten suddenly announced. "You keep alluding to what happened but refuse to tell us! I demand an explanation!"

"Well… you see-"

"We agreed that we wouldn't discuss that. Ever." Mikoto cutoff her teleporting roommate with a glare.

"…Is it really bad? I mean… Kamijou-san appears to not think much of it…" Uiharu commented.

"Please; you could throw a car at him and he'd be unfazed the next time you see him…" Mikoto sighed.

"Well Onee-sama, since it is the basis for our meeting today, I think it is only right that they are fully aware of the situation. It is quite delicate and misunderstandings could be terrible… right?" Kuroko spoke.

"…You're just going to tell them the moment my back is turned, aren't you?" Mikoto deadpanned.

"Who me? Never~" Kuroko feigned innocence like a pro. The resident level 5 let out an annoyed grumble before rubbing her temples.

"…Well, I suppose it'd be better to hear how it actually happened from me rather than have Kuroko try and twist it around and make it seem like that idiot is somehow in the wrong…" She stated.

"Oh, we were prepared for that." Saten blinked.

"We figured she might try that considering her clear distain for Kamijou-san." Uiharu added with a nod.

"Why do I feel like you all have a low opinion of me…?" Kuroko spat. "I'll admit that I perhaps… overreacted… but once you fully understand, it will make sense."

"To begin… what do you know about that old Bust Upper rumor?" Mikoto asked.

"Bust Upper…?" Saten blinked. "…Wait, that old legend!? K-Kamijou-san has it!?"

"Well… yes and no… it's easier to say that for a lack of a better way of putting it… he IS the Bust Upper…" Mikoto trailed off.

"S-so… it's like his esper ability or something…?" Saten questioned. "H-hold on… how exactly does it work? I-it's not some perverted thing where he gropes you and each time he does your chest grows, right!?"

"That's straight out of an erotica story, Saten-san…" Uiharu sighed.

"I-it's not something as risqué as that… it's his eyes." Mikoto stated. "If fades in and out, but while it's active, if he looks at you… well… I-I don't have to say it, do I?" Mikoto blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I-I see… so it's mostly involuntary…" Saten replied. "If I had to guess based on earlier… the sunglasses block its effects?"

"More or less. There is a way to deactivate it… but that definitely travels into the realm of lewdness… but sunglasses block it fairly well." The Railgun nodded.

"Huh… if that's the case… then its effect must be unleashed in a similar form as UV light…" Uiharu commented. Shortly after, her eyes widened and she flushed red. "…Oh… I-I think I can figure out what happened now…"

"No kidding… someone probably bumped off his sunglasses… probably grew Misaka-san… Kuroko freaked out upon realizing he's the cause…" Saten rubbed her head.

"H-hey… that tone you're using is implying something bad; stop it." Kuroko stated.

"Considering her disdain for him… and her feelings for Misaka-san… I think a reaction like that was probably what would have happened regardless of the setting…" Uiharu stated. "Though… that hardly excuses it…"

"Ugh… all right, all right! I get it; I did something terrible as a knee-jerk reaction and I shouldn't have! I lost my cool; there, happy?" Kuroko stated as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Mikoto stated.

"Y-you're not seriously suggesting…!?" Kuroko trailed off.

"I am." Mikoto spoke up quickly. "Apologize to him. And I don't want to hear any more about random teleportation attacks either; got it?"

"If you did do something to him and he isn't pressing changes… I'd say you owe him an awful lot for keeping quiet…" Uiharu trailed off.

"F-fine… you do make a fair point… I'll be back…" Kuroko begrudgingly left the three to track down the unlucky Kamijou himself. With everything sorted, Mikoto let out a heavy sigh.

"…I really wish she could at least be civil with him…" She spoke as the girls finally decided to partake in the private pool. Cool clear water helping relax the stressed railgun as she eventually lowered herself so that only her head rested above the water.

"Must be hard to make a positive impression when your best friend keeps attacking him, huh?" Saten teased as she joined her.

"…Still on about that, are you?" Mikoto asked. "…I'm not even sure what to do anymore…" She sighed and spoke freely, finally succumbing to her friend's provocations. "I want to close the gap between us but every time I almost make any headway something happens… even had him alone in his dorm when I first found out about that stupid Bust Upper thing but before I could do anything his roommate came home and attacked him…"

"…So you were alone with him in his dorm… and affected no less?" Uiharu questioned.

"I… might have used trying to show up Shokuhou as an excuse… though I did try and she ended up just waving me off like she somehow knew the whole damn time…" Mikoto frowned. "Her information network pisses me off sometimes… I swear…!"

"An excuse huh? So are you the kind of girl actually into that sort of thing?" Saten asked with a grin.

"Choose your next words carefully or I'll show you exactly how well water conducts electricity." The level 5 warned. Saten giggled as she stood up in the water.

"I'm just messing around… if I had to guess you were probably just trying to use Bust Upper to get into his heart, right?" The level 0 asked. "From how you put it you must have been really close... that's unfortunate…"

"But right now he's off on his own. When Shirai-san is done talk with him he'll be alone; now's your perfect opportunity, right?" Uiharu added.

"…Well… to be honest, right now I'm feeling a little… inadequate." Mikoto admitted. "…When taking into account the girl that ended up coming with him…"

She of course was referring to Fukiyose, the busty black-haired beauty that had joined Touma's friends in this little adventure. She in question appeared to be dealing with Aogami, who was doing god-knows-what.

Oddly, the blond that had been with them had mysteriously disappeared… just where did he go?

"You know… it's no fair comparing the bodies of girls with at least three or four years of difference…" Saten stated. "Besides… if that's really an issue, Kamijou-san himself is a rather convenient fix, don't you think?"

"…You're kidding… Y-you're not seriously suggesting that I… a-ask him to use it on me, are you!? I-I don't have a reason this time; there's no way to ask without it being weird!"

"Who needs a reason? Just say you want it and be done with it! I don't think Kamijou is the kind of guy who would say no if you just be honest about it!" Saten stated. "Hey, looks like Shirai-san is done, now's your chance! If you really need an excuse, just say that your bikini top is feeling a little loose! I'm sure with a suggestion like that he'll be more than happy to help! And then you can pick-up your attempt to win him over right where you left of!"

"Y-you're being a little gung-ho about this, Saten-san." Uiharu commented.

"Seriously… why the obsession with this?" Mikoto asked.

"Honestly, I just want to see you happy. I'd probably do the same for Uiharu… and Shirai-san if she would be more… normal about it." Saten answered.

"B-but still… I don't know… just going up and asking him…?" The Railgun rubbed her head with a blush. The reason she was nervous was actually due to the first encounter with the mysterious Bust Upper.

Back then, she had also asked him to use it on her for a particular purpose, though her true intention was to use it as a front to close the gap between him and her. In fact, in the heat of the moment, she almost confessed.

In addition, it was very likely he remembered that particular day as well.

How could she walk up and ask him to use it on her again without bringing up memories of that day? In the end her intention would be the same; using a stupid perverted ability Touma had gained as a method to close the distance between their hearts. She was embarrassed beyond belief.

How could she honestly ask that after everything that happened?

"…Well… did he like it?" Saten asked.

"E-eh? W-what kind of question is that?" Mikoto asked.

"Kind of a simple one, actually. He used it on you when you asked before; did he enjoy doing it for you?" Saten asked.

"I-I mean…!" Mikoto trailed off. "He… W-well… I asked if he liked how I looked… and he said yes… so…"

"Then I say do it." Saten stated. "Use it to your advantage. If it makes him weak in the knees imagining it then you're just doing is right. An ability like that probably causes him a lot of trouble, right? Be that one person where it's a good thing when it comes out. Wait until his guard is down from the experience then strike and steal his heart!"

"…Is… is that… ok?" Mikoto asked timidly.

"Of course it is! Use every method you have available! All is fair in love and war!" Saten shouted. Mikoto was silent for a moment but eventually she stood up.

"…Fine then, I'll try it." She stated. "Wait here and keep an eye on Kuroko, alright?" With that, the Railgun began to make her way across the large pool to the unlucky Kamijou. Saten stood proud with her hands on her hips.

"Mission accomplished! I just hope she can keep up the nerve to go all the way with it." Saten nodded a few times.

"I suppose if he makes her happy…" Uiharu however didn't have much of an opinion one way or the other on it. "…Hey, Kuroko didn't come back."

"…Eh? She didn't?"

"No; she's alone on the south end… wait, isn't that Kamijou-san's blond friend approaching her?" Uiharu asked.

True to her word, one Tsuchimikado was making his way over to the twin-tailed teleporter. Kuroko herself looked rather gloomy after her conversation with Touma, but that didn't answer the question why the blond of all people was approaching her.

"…What do you want?" Kuroko snapped, clearly not in the mood.

"Just wondering what you said to Kami-yan… considering the last time you two shared space an ambulance was called." Tsuchimikado replied.

Seriously; what the hell happened in the private pool setting!?

"… He told you about that, huh?" Kuroko asked.

"Nah; it's just my job to know these things, nya. Kami-yan is one of those people I have to keep track of otherwise he'll vanish and die in Russia somewhere." The blond replied.

…Oddly specific example, don't you think?

"I was just apologizing for that whole stupid situation; don't worry about it. I didn't say anything offensive to him or to cause him any more trouble." Kuroko sighed.

"You look awfully depressed for something like that, nya."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because as a fan of little-sister-type characters, I can't let someone like you set in the pits of despair! It makes me think of Maika, damn it!" Tsuchimikado shouted.

"…I'm a little sister character?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"You do follow around the Railgun calling her "Onee-sama" practically every day, right? Don't ask how I know; you'll never find out my sources." Tsuchimikado was quick to cover his bases. Rather than reply Kuroko simply looked down. "…Now how about instead of wallowing in your own helplessness, you tell me what's wrong, nya?" Kuroko closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"…He's a good person."

"…Pardon?" Tsuchimikado blinked.

"I said he's a good person!" Kuroko shouted. "He's nice and kind, and hasn't turned me in for any of the crap I put him through! He even saved me once! However, at the same time, he's a constant threat to my future with Onee-sama! But even still, I can't find a legitimate reason to hate him to justify everything! I even did a background check; no criminal record to speak of! Nothing! I need SOMETHING so I can make Onee-sama change her mind about him, but no matter how hard I search or what I do, he just gives me NOTHING to work with!"

Kuroko slowly calmed down after her outburst, breathing heavily.

"…You know, you're probably not going to find anything. Aside from perverted stuff typical of a high school boy with a healthy interest in the opposite sex, he's fairly clean, nya. Plus the one thing you could use is the fact he lives with another girl, but Misaka-chan is probably already aware of that, nya."

"I know! I know about the nun too!" Kuroko shouted. Shortly after however, it was followed by a sigh. "…I don't particularly dislike him as a person to be completely honest. It's pretty clear that he hasn't noticed Onee-sama's feelings or simply isn't pursuing them… but I don't know what else I can even attempt. If I can't sway Onee-sama's emotions then all I can do is try to influence his… but he's not exactly on the side of changing his opinion of Onee-sama either… ugh, what do I do… I'm running out of options…!"

Kuroko leaned back against the concrete wall in the water with her eyes closed. After a moment or two, Tsuchimikado joined her.

"…You might have to start thinking outside of the box then, nya." He stated.

"With what? What do I even have to work with?" Kuroko asked.

"Well; you know she likes Kami-yan… the default idea would be to set him up with someone, but that might not work considering Kami-yan is a lot more shy when it comes to girl's then he'd like to admit." Tsuchimikado stated.

"So what else is there?' Kuroko sighed.

"Using Kami-yan himself to get her attention, nya." Tsuchimikado stated.

"…Excuse me?" Kuroko asked.

"Kind of simple; get involved with Kami-yan yourself." Tsuchimikado grinned.

"How does THAT even come close to helping me!?" Kuroko shouted.

"Now, hear me out… get involved with Kami-yan… get his approval… and then get Misaka-chan involved with the BOTH of you, make sense?" Tsuchimikado crossed his arms.

Kuroko's face lit up bright red.

"A-are you suggesting… a t-three way relationship!?" Kuroko stuttered out.

"That's right, nya~" Tsuchimikado replied. "Think about it; you want Misaka-chan, Misaka-chan wants Kami-yan, but Kami-yan currently has no interests, so you can use that rather effectively."

"T-that's…!" Kuroko sputtered.

"You said it yourself; you don't exactly hate the guy, right? All that about attacking him was just you trying to drive him off." Tsuchimikado shrugged. "Would it really be so bad? It's a little round about… but Misaka-chan gets Kami-yan, you get Misaka-chan, and he gets two cute girls dotting on him; that sounds like an "everybody wins" situation to me, nya."

"I-I mean… you're not wrong…" Kuroko replied. "…A-and he isn't that bad looking either… he is a genuinely good person… a-and with a third partner… that opens up a lot of things to do…!"

Kuroko continued to process the idea the blond teenager had given her, the blush on her face growing as a lewd grin slowly spread as well.

"Doesn't seem so bad, now does it?" Tsuchimikado egged her on with a grin.

"This… this might just work! Of course; why didn't I think off that sooner?!" Kuroko clenched her hand into a fist. "I just need a method to get his attention then to just convince Kamijou to get in on it! And then… all three of us… ohhhhhh!" The twin-tailed teleporter was having trouble containing her excitement.

It seems that an entirely new class of pervert had just been created.

"If you want an idea… you attacking him over the Bust Upper in his eyes is normal for him… many girls have taken the route of making it appear that his boob-growing eyes could be a good thing, and it's shown some reasonable progress for them… but no one has tried it in a skimpy swim-suit that's basically string before, nya~"

"Of course! A guy like him would normally be all-for something like Bust Upper, but he would naturally stray away from it because of the trouble he causes! However, appealing to that perverted side that actually likes it should definitely get his attention!" Kuroko stated. "Oh… you have given me life when it all seemed hopeless! I don't know how I'll repay you, but I certainly will! Wish me luck!"

And with that, the twin-tailed Teleporter was off on a quest of love and questionable decisions. Tsuchimikado Motoharu looked quite proud of himself for the work he had put in.

"…Excuse me, but I couldn't notice my friend suddenly getting excited while talking to you… w-what exactly did you say to her?" Saten apparently had made her way over upon noticing the effects of the sunglasses-wearing blond's words had on Kuroko. In response however, Tsuchimikado simply smirked.

"Oh, I didn't say anything special. All I did was create some afternoon entertainment to liven up this dull story. It's been fairly uneventful up to this point, nya~"

"E-eh!?" Saten stammered, glancing back at the twin-tailed teleporter on a mission.

At the same time as their talk however, another situation was developing.

Misaka Mikoto, filled with a dash of determination, was making her way over to the unlucky Kamijou.

Touma himself, after speaking with Kuroko, seemed satisfied with just floating, partially submerged in the water while looking up at the false-sunny sky. It was the perfect opportunity; now one else wanted his attention, so it was her chance.

However, she wasn't the only one with that same idea.

Suddenly, Mikoto ran into another person while her gaze was solely focused on Kamijou Touma.

"O-ow… sorry!" She called out.

"N-no problem… it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

The person she hit was none-other than Fukiyose Seiri herself. Aogami's location was unknown, but the Railgun noticed a pile of sadness that looked vaguely human sitting near the edge of the pool; unconscious.

"A-ah, that's the excuse I was going to use." Mikoto smiled weakly. "I was just trying to find… K-Kamijou-san… I had something important to ask him… and he's been busy recently with a lot of stuff and I haven't had a good opportunity to talk to him."

"You don't say… I'm in a similar boat…" Fukiyose stated. "We… had a moment that's been festering in the back of my mind for a while… but it never seemed like a good time to talk to him about it… I figured this might be a good time to since we're all just here relaxing…"

"I-I see…" Mikoto replied. There was an awkward silence between the two, but a subtle curiosity entered the Railgun's head. "Hey… what exactly… are you going to ask him?"

"I… was going to ask you that… it's fairly personal." Fukiyose replied.

"Me… too…" Mikoto blinked. The two girls eyed each other for a moment.

It was becoming clear.

"Say… what exactly is your relationship with him? Now that I think about it, you're the one who invited him out, right?" Fukiyose asked.

"We meet in the summer… he was off trying to play hero and he pissed me off…" Mikoto began. "But he eventually did pull me out of a bad situation or two though… I think we're friends now… but I've been wanting to get to know him better for a while now… how about you?"

"Classmates… through better or for worse we've been stuck in classes together for a while now. He's been a slacker who blames everything on luck, but at the same time he never gives up… he's always been a bit of pervert but at the same time has a very noticeable gentlemanly side to him, as he is always willing to extend a helping hand to anyone who asks… I guess you could say I find that rather endearing."

The truth was begging to be realized.

"That describes him really well… but you know what's irritating? He's almost always surrounded by other girls!" Misaka stated. "You figure if he really was that big of a womanizer that he'd be spoken for already… it's like he's waiting for the girl to make the first move!"

"Believe me; I know… the other girls in our class won't shut up about him… even a senpai of ours has a thing for him yet he does nothing with it! Just seeing his indecisiveness makes me want to… makes me want to…" Fukiyose trailed off, her face flushed red.

"Y-yeah… me… too…" Mikoto trialed off, a blush of her own forming.

They eyed each other for a few more moments, and slowly their eyes began to narrow as they stared back at each other.

It was finally clear.

These two were rivals in love.

Fukiyose glanced back at the unlucky Kamijou across the pool, when she noticed something odd.

"…Hey, isn't that one of your friends over there?" She asked.

"...Huh?" She blinked, turning around in the process. "K-K-Kuroko!?"

To explain her surprise, one must simply describe the scene.

Kamijou Touma, who was previously floating without a care in the world, was now standing in the pool, and to his immediate left was one Shirai Kuroko.

Who was… looking more than a little happier than usual? With her own one of a kind expression, that Mikoto knew all too well.

This was going to end badly.

"…Are you sure you're feeling ok, Shirai-san?" Touma asked nervously. The twin-tailed teleporter was far too close for his liking, especially considering what she was wearing.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine, Kamijou-san~ you have nothing to worry about! I just wanted to reiterate how sorry I am for my behavior towards you… we really did get off on the wrong foot, didn't we?" Kuroko stated.

"I-I guess? C-could you back-up please!?" Touma stepped back a few times, but each time he did, the twin-tailed teleporter got even closer than before. "E-either way, I said it's fine so it's fine! Don't worry about it!"

"But I feel bad… I did a lot of horrible things to you…"

"Believe me; compared to past encounters, your teleporting pranks are just a walk in the park!" Touma replied.

For those who don't believe Touma's words, please refer to a segment of the main story referred to as the "Infinite Hells" and the "Ten-Thousand Deaths."

"But that doesn't change how I feel… there must be a way to make it up to you…" Kuroko flushed red and turned away, seeming embarrassed.

Of course, she was just teasing, but one Kamijou Touma didn't understand girls very well.

At all.

"S-seriously, it's fine! Don't worry about it… you say you were sorry so it's all water under a bridge! There's no need to do anything drastic-"

He was cut off when Kuroko suddenly reached for his face. Specifically; his sunglasses. One light tap and the girl's teleport ability made them vanish like thin air.

The landed somewhere outside on top of a random person's head. The chance of reclaiming them was zero.

"That's right~ that special eye power you got~ that could be a good way to make it up to you, right?" Kuroko stated. Though it was just a casual glance due to the surprise, Kuroko's already tight and mostly string bikini-top began to strain as her modest bust began to grow.

"Oh no you don't! You are not trapping me like that! I've done this song and dance before!" Touma's hands flew up to cover his eyes, but Kuroko's own hands quickly grabbed them. Despite this, Touma was still fully capable of closing his eyes normally. "H-hey! Knock it off!"

"No can do; this is the route I chose." Kuroko then suddenly stomped on Touma's foot, the pain forcing Touma's eyes open. Touma's eyes immediately locked back onto Kuroko, whose chest once more began to push out, tightening her bikini top further.

"W-what the hell do… you…?" Touma slowly trailed off as he processed what the twin-tailed teleporter said, and at this point, he stopped resisting. "…Oh, I get it. You want to attempt to seduce Misaka-san with a bust upgrade. You know, as long as it's for sure what somewhat wants, I don't mind taking requests so much. It's not that big of a deal if it's not going to suddenly blow up in my face."

"That's… actually something I didn't consider." Kuroko blinked. "Either way, this one is for you, Kamijou-san~"

"W-what the hell do you mean it's for me!?" Touma shouted in confusion. "B-besides; why are you after it in that swimsuit!? If you get much bigger than you are, the strings will snap!" True to his word, the thin bits of string holding Kuroko's skimpy bathing suit together were starting to groan due to having to cover more of the girl's bust. It was a losing battle that was going to end very quickly unless something was done.

"If it happens, it happens. Besides; that wouldn't be all bad now would it?"

"Pfbh!?" Touma sputtered. "Y-you're just as bad as Lessar!"

"I don't know who that is, but I feel like we'd get along."

"Of course you would; you're both top-class perverts! Such misfortune!" Touma cried out.

"Hey, Kamijou! Just what the hell is happening!?" A female voice called out, clearly Fukiyose.

The worst-case scenario was playing out as people he absolutely wouldn't want to have involved showed up as if they were popping up on a list.

"K-Kuroko, what the hell are you doing!?" Misaka Mikoto was next as the two girls raced over to the unlucky Kamijou.

"Yes! Please! Talk sense into her!" Touma's eyes snapped shut. "She is being really aggressive and I have no clue why!"

"S-sorry Onee-sama, but this is the route I've decided… I can't back down now with this final plan of attack in motion!" Kuroko stated. "It'll take a little convincing and work, but I'm sure this will work! You, me, and Kamijou-can can all be one big happy family!"

Fukiyose twitched as Mikoto flushed red.

"A-a-all three of us!? W-what the hell has gotten into your head you damn pervert!?" The Railgun shouted.

"Y-you're telling me! W-what the hell is going on!? I just wanted to relax at a pool god damn it!" Touma cursed the gods themselves for his plight.

The gods themselves only laughed as things escalated further.

"…Do me a favor; get Kamijou away from her when I move." Fukiyose popped her knuckles.

"E-eh!? W-what the hell are you going to do!?" Mikoto demanded.

"I know a thing or two about dealing with worthless perverts." Was the black-haired girl's simple response.

"W-who are you calling worthless-" was all Shirai Kuroko could manage to say before the amazon known as Fukiyose Seiri tackled the twin-tailed teleporter.

Touma was quickly to get away as the fight between the two was quickly getting physical as they wrestled in the water.

"Hey, are you ok!?" Mikoto asked, racing over to the unlucky Kamijou's side.

"I'm fine, just a little confused… what the hell got into her!?" Touma shouted.

"I have no idea… who the hell could have given her that stupid idea…!?" The brown-haired girl spat.

A certain blond teenager across the pool laughed.

"Seriously… man; that girl's grip…" Touma rubbed his wrists; they were surprisingly sore.

"She is in Judgement you know…" Mikoto sighed. "Seriously… that pervert has some real nerve…"

"…I don't even want to know what she was talking about… something about all three of us? Since when did I get added to those delusions of hers…?" Touma rubbed the back his head.

Mikoto blushed just for a moment.

"…Kamijou-san." Mikoto, in rare form, used the unlucky Kamijou's name. "You don't have to keep your eyes shut around me you know. I don't mind that much."

"Y-yeah… but…" Touma replied as his hand move to his neck.

"It's fine… as long as it's you it's fine." Mikoto put her hands on her hips as her face flushed. "…Besides… I kind of… like it…"

"L-like it!? Are you… actually serious right now?" Touma replied.

"That's not weird, is it?"

"N-no! It's just…! I… I don't know…" Touma shook his head.

"…Though on the topic of liking things… there might be something else I should… come clean about…" Mikoto trailed off.

Before the spiky-haired teen could reply though, a loud shout interrupted them.

"Hey! I said get him away, not try hitting on him!" Fukiyose currently had Kuroko caught in a chokehold.

"H-hah! S-she's just getting an early start… on our future together!" Kuroko stammered out.

"G-get those perverted thoughts out of your mind, Kuroko!" Mikoto shouted.

"I see… you're just like that blue haired idiot… you don't know when to quit…!" Fukiyose's hold tightened.

"W-well… you see… I have something he doesn't…!" Kuroko stated. Just as she finished speaking, the girl had vanished from the iron wall girl's grip. This surprise was followed by a sudden kick to the back that knocked her over. "And that is a way to fight back!"

"You little…!" Fukiyose turned to grab the girl again, but once more she teleported away with ease. She reappeared right behind Mikoto and Touma with a hand on each of their shoulders.

"And with that, our little fight is over, Amazon-chan~" She mocked.

"A-amazon!?" Fukiyose's hands tightened into fists.

"And now, we must be off to begin a wondrous new segment of our lives together~" Kuroko spoke with a smile.

However, her plan had one fatal flaw.

"H-hey… why can't I teleport us…?" Kuroko questioned.

"…Because of my right hand." Touma replied.

No one was able to say another word before an angry Fukiyose tackled all three of them into the water, the fighting beginning anew. Chests grew with seemingly reckless abandon due to Touma having to keep his eyes open to defend himself as the chaos continued.

A few bikini-tops snapped due to this, but we can't go into detail about that without an M-rating… it really is too bad, huh?

"S-so… when you said you were creating some afternoon entertainment… this is what you meant…?" Saten asked with her arms crossed, apparently far enough away to avoid being affected.

"More or less. Figured it'd be a little more entertaining than just Misaka-chan and Fukiyose-chan just fighting over him, nya." Tsuchimikado stated. "That's probably how this would have progressed normally… Shirai-chan probably would have still gotten involved, but for different reasons."

"…That… Kamijou-san must have a lot of suitors… huh…" Saten sighed.

"Double digits easily, and that's not counting the topic of clones."

"…I both do and don't want to know what you mean by that…" Saten deadpanned.

"So… who you rooting for, nya?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"Well, Misaka-san of course. Kuroko would probably be fine but… I can't see that ending well…" The black haired level 0 replied.

"Ah, that's fair. I'm personally rooting for someone not here at the moment… it's hard to get Nee-chin to appear at a moment's notice." Tsuchimikado commented. "Oh look at that! Aogami woke up and got mad at Kami-yan for having three girls around him and joined the fray!"

"…We're going to be thrown out at this rate, aren't we?" Saten sighed.

"As if there was any other way a story like this would end." Tsuchimikado patted the young girl's head.

Therefore, chaos ensued without restraint until the rent-time for the private pool was up… and even then, it didn't stop until Anti-Skill was called.

There really wasn't any other way this could end, could it?

After all, you didn't expect the swimsuit chapter to be nothing but pointless fan-service, did you?

* * *

 **Not much else to say here. I did want to have more scenes with the bust upper active and affecting people, but narrative structure got in the way... sometimes telling a good funny story takes priority over fan-service... that's your lesson for the day, kids!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	9. The Ninth Incident

**Alternative Title: Someone Does Some Things (Its more accurate than you think)**

 **Alright... so, trying out a little bit of something different with the narration with this chapter that made wring this fun...**

 **To put it simply; the narrator is officially self-aware. Hopefully this works out, because hiring a new Text-based narrator is hell.**

 **Also... on a different note; I have some things to discuss with some of you, but as I don't want to potentially mess with the feel of this chapter, i'll wait until the end-card to discuss it. That said; lets do some review responses!**

 _whwsms:_ Kuroko has been corrupted and the Iron Wall Girl has fallen. No one is safe anymore...

s _hiroryuu012:_ I'm not against a chapter for Konori Mii... I would just need an idea to make it work. She isn't one of the girls Touma interacts with, you know.

 _Agent Nine:_ Yeah... the amount of times I wish I could involve more characters without making the chapter feel bloated hits me hard too... Though I'm glad you enjoyed Saten's performance, along with the chapter as a whole. I'm glad this perverted story gives you a shining moment in the day!

 _Guest00:_ Similar case to the Konori Mii request; I just need an idea to work with them! I have no objections to those three at all; I just need something to work with.

 _Pasapack:_ I still don't know a lot of Spanish... but I know enough to tell that you thought Kuroko was funny!

 _Dark Tyrant-Fool:_ Yes. I am always proud of myself. =D

 _Mr. X:_ ...I don't know about having Konori Mii involved, but you miiiiight have given me an idea to work Misaki into one of these. I thank you; as I have been unable to get a functioning idea for Miskai off the ground.

 _Bluejack222:_ Indeed; Touma's life is hell... thanks for reading!

Salvare000: It is a War for Love... so... only chaos can ensue.

 _MrQuestionMark:_ ...You raise a very important point, my good sir! Tsuchimikado decided that this "Bust Upper' Chapter didn't have enough of that, and promptly sent Kuroko to fix that problem... i'd say he did well, don't you?

 _kyugan:_ He has bad luck, but has good luck with women. But his good luck with women only causes more bad luck. It is a destructive cycle...

 _To aru super fan:_ I think he knows exactly what kind of beast he unleashed...

 _NeoShadows:_ Yes, such a thing that it should be mandatory in all fan-service scenarios... though lets face it; it already is. Kuroko is basically the science-side version of Lessar, so there's only one way it could go! That's right; pure unadulterated chaos, of course! I hope you have tended to the sudden appearance of the nostril-based red-river... for this chapter might cause another one!

 _wildarms13:_ Kuroko is harem-ized... and by Tsuchimikado, no less! Let us pray that Touma can survive...

 **And with that done... Lets get this show on the road! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kamijou Touma came to, the pangs of pain and hunger ripping through him as consciousness returned.

His head hurt. His stomach growled. The last thing he remembered was walking around district seven with the tiny magic god Othinus on his shoulder… and then suddenly, nothing. Just how long had he been out?

And… why couldn't he see anything?

"…Othinus?" Touma called out. His voice sounded muffled. Despite blinking several times, he was in complete darkness. Upon shifting his head around a few times, he came to the realization that some sort of cloth was covering his head.

And that his arms and legs were bound. He began to panic; he was tied to some kind of chair, but it was bolted to the floor. He couldn't move, but struggled against his binds regardless.

However, it seemed that someone noticed his endless fidgeting.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Misaka was worried that Misaka killed your brain." A female voice was heard as footsteps came ever closer.

That name though…

"…Misaka?" Touma called out.

"Ah! A different Misaka. Hold on; it'll make sense." The girl spoke again. After what felt like a few cuts, the cloth bag that was covering his head was taken off and tossed on the ground. Now able to see, he took in his surroundings; some kind of warehouse with a few wooden boxes thrown about. Clearly abandoned, it made sense that it'd be used for some kind of hide out.

But what didn't make sense was who had taken him.

"Welcome to Misaka's super-secret get away that the Accelerator can't find no matter how much he begs! Fufu!" The girl in front of him proclaimed. She had short brown hair, and orange eyes with dark circles them, and wore a pink and white aodai-dress. She was also more around Touma's own age group, looking about sixteen years old.

"…You're Misaka Worst, aren't you?" Touma asked.

"That's right~ did Misaka's top-tier-larger-than-the-original's chest tip you off?"

…You know, I was going to avoid commenting on that. Guess Worst had other plans, huh?

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Touma shouted.

"Nothing at all; Misaka just knows that regardless of a guy's size preference, they'll naturally take note of a girl's chest, usually after the face." Worst replied.

"And how do you know that!?"

"Misaka's guardians leave some dating magazines lying around once in a while. Misaka gets bored and thumbs through them every now and then." Worst blinked. Touma hung his head with a heavy sigh.

"…Well, since we're here, can you untie me now?" He pleaded.

"Nope; Misaka is the one who kidnapped you after all."

"W-why would you openly admit that to the person you kidnapped!?"

"Misaka wanted to see your reaction, that's all." Worst snickered. Touma gulped; he was completely at this girl's mercy. "Anyway, we should get down to business."

"What kind of business do you have with me that requires this!? Couldn't we just talk about it normally!?" Touma cried out.

"Probably," Worst began. "But Misaka needed to secure your loyalty for this plan to work! Also… this is more fun~ Misaka hasn't done special operation stuff since Misaka was training to take down the Accelerator."

"W-why do I feel like that second point is more important to you than the first…!?"

"…Hey, for someone Misaka has met only a few times, you know Misaka disturbingly well…" Worst narrowed her eyes, but then her gaze shifted elsewhere. "…Nah, you couldn't be spying on Misaka; Misaka's room has no windows and even if it did, we're fairly high up…"

"T-that's the first conclusion you jump to!?"

"Anyway~ onto the topic at hand!" Worst announced. "Bust Upper."

"Oh god damn it not this again!" Touma shouted. "I-it's not even active right now! Why are you after me for something like that!?"

"Misaka wants to use it to mess with the Accelerator." Worst replied. "It'd probably activate by tomorrow morning, right?"

Touma paused.

"…Eh?"

"Your Bust Upper; it will be active by tomorrow, right?" Worst blinked. Touma blinked back.

"I-I mean… it hasn't activated for a while, so… it's probably about time… but back up; WHY do you want Bust Upper? Y-you could have just asked me instead of resorting to this if it's all you wanted!"

"Didn't you hear Misaka? Misaka just wants to use it to mess with Accelerator; not for myself." Worst stated. "Personally, Misaka understands the topic of "bigger is better," but Misaka thinks that Misaka's tits are big and perfect enough. Misaka's hips, thighs and ass are a different story, but that's Misaka's personal preferences honestly…"

"…Y-you're going on about a lot of stuff and I'm really confused…" Touma groaned. "Explain to me WHAT exactly you need it for? Just saying to mess with Accelerator doesn't tell me anything…"

"Ah, that'd probably help." Worst replied. "The Accelerator is… an unusual one. His ability reduces outside influences on him so much that it caused a loss of balance in his hormones, which is why if it wasn't for his voice, it'd be hard to tell if he was a boy or a girl… but that's not the point; the key word here is how its messed with his hormones."

"…Ok; following you so far…" Touma replied.

"That includes the ones that involve him getting turned on, smart guy." Worst replied unabashed. "He even saw Yomikawa Aiho naked and didn't have much reaction… got that one from the control tower's memories when it was broadcast out to the network…"

"H-he saw Yomikawa-sensei in the nude!?" Touma shouted. "…I-I know I shouldn't care… but my pride as a healthy high-school boy refuses to calm down…! I want to punch him… h-how could he have no reaction at all!?"

…Kamijou Touma, with the amount of times you've walked in on girls changing, you have no right to complain about Accelerator's shenanigans.

"You're telling Misaka; have you seen Yomikawa? Tall-ass amazon with curves for days… no way Misaka can compete with that, especially those cannon-balls on her chest…" Worst crossed her arms.

H-hey! I just scolded him! Don't go agreeing with him!

"…I thought you said your chest was perfect as is?" Touma deadpanned.

"Did you forget who was in control of this situation you cocky piece of shit?" Worst spat. "Anyway… that's how he is… but Misaka learned something recently~ even the mighty Accelerator has his triggers, no matter how royally fucked his hormones are! And that's where your Bust Upper comes in!"

"…You want me to use Bust Upper on you while Accelerator is around… so you can tease him with it?" Touma blinked.

"Of course! I even have lines all planned out!" Worst puffed out her chest proudly. "I can imagine his reactions now! "A-Accelerator… m-my bra fit a moment go… b-but now it's so tight… c-can you help me take it off?" And I got worse than that planned! Fufu~ I can't wait."

"…Except you forgot the part where I haven't agreed to any of this." Touma replied. "A prank or two I don't mind but this is borderline kink-shaming, something which I don't condone unless it's slamming the stuff coming out of Aogami's mouth."

"Who said you had a choice?" Worst suddenly began to spark with purple electricity. However, Touma seemed unfazed.

"Go ahead; kill me or put me in the hospital; then I definitely can't and won't help you."

"F-feh!?" Worst was caught off guard. She glared at the unlucky Kamijou for a moment before a rather wide smirk broke out across her face. "Well… I didn't want to have to do this… but…!"

Worst suddenly turned away from the unlucky Kamijou and went digging in one of the boxes surrounding them both, before pulling something out.

Or rather… someone.

"O-Othinus!?" Touma shouted. In Misaka Worst's right hand, the tiny magic god was held against her will. There was a small piece of tape covering her small mouth and from the looks of things, the rest of her body as well. She struggled, constantly trying to escape, but to no avail.

"You're helping me or I'm frying your little girlfriend…" Worst replied. "…Literally. Actually, if you two decided to go all the way… how would sex work…?"

"S-stop misjudging our relationship and going off asking about crazy things!" Touma blushed bright red and shouted. Othinus turned a similar shade, but was incapable of doing anything due to her restraints.

"So… do we have a deal…?"Worst smiled cheekily. Touma glared at the girl but ultimately sighed.

"…Fine… just don't hurt her, ok? I'll help with your stupid plot."

"That's more like it! Don't worry; Misaka has just the safe place for her." Worst reached back in the large box with her free hand and pulled out a small wooden case, like one to hold someone's jewelry when not in use, and placed the tiny magic god inside, shutting it afterword. She then set the case down on the box itself, before reaching around the corner for something.

A baseball bat.

"Sorry Kamijou, but Misaka can't risk you possibly telling Accelerator where this spot is after everything is all said and done, so Misaka is going to have to knock you out again."

"N-no wait, please! We can talk about this-"

Suddenly the entire world was dark once again.

 **-The Next Day, the Accelerator Residence-**

"Hey, Worst!" One Yomikawa Aiho called out from the front door. "Got a package here for you… why did you order something like this?" She asked as the rouge clone walked out into the main room. Instead of her dress, she appeared to have settled on a pair of tight-looking jeans and a red button-up blouse, though the top few buttons were left undone, likely on purpose.

What was it that Worst ordered? A miniature palm tree in a pot… though the term miniature was subjective. Sure, it was smaller than an actual palm tree, but it was still rather huge. It was tall enough to just barely touch the ceiling and wide enough that if you hollowed it out, you could probably stuff a human inside of it.

In actuality, it was…

"Ah, don't worry. It's a fake tree. Misaka just wanted to get a little something to feel more at home is all." Worst replied as she walked towards the door. The deliverymen handed the clone a clipboard to sign, which she did with gusto. "Alright, that corner should be fine, right?"

"That should be fine… sure." Yomikawa replied. "…This plant has two holes in it. Even if its fake, isn't that spotty craftsmanship? And why does it take three movers to haul a piece of plastic around?"

"Eh… maybe they filled it with something to help it stay upright?" Worst shrugged. "Besides I like the holes; damaged product reminds Misaka of Misaka."

"…Well; it's your fake plant. Just don't get mad at me if Yoshikawa throws a fit when she gets back; you might end up having to move it into your room if you really want to keep it." Yomikawa replied. The two stood aside as the movers stepped in to place the surprisingly heavy plastic plant in the corner, just as requested.

"Yoshikawa is out?" Worst asked.

"Last Order wanted to go shopping for some new clothes… I couldn't go because I have Anti-Skill paperwork to do, and Accelerator is sleeping in, so she took Last Order out." Yomikawa replied. "Why? Did you need her for something?"

"No… actually that's perfect." Worst smiled. "Good luck with your mandatory waste of time."

"…Don't remind me." Yomikawa sighed. "Coffee is brewing; remember to leave some for Accelerator, alright?" With that, the busty Anti-Skill member went back into one of the rooms in the rather spacious apartment, likely some kind of study.

But everything was going according to plan. Worst wandered over to her newest addition to the living space, picking up a small wooden case she had set down the night before.

The same small wooden case from the abandoned warehouse. She set it on a table right next to where the fake palm tree was set, before kneeing down towards the two holes in the tree's side.

"Hey, Kamijou, you awake in there?" She whispered.

"…Yes, Worst-sama. What is your wish from the almighty boob-growing tree?" A voice replied. It was none other than Kamijou Touma himself, trapped in a giant hunk of plastic. How did he get encased in a plastic shell, you may ask?

Well… I could tell you, but then you'd no longer be innocent.

"Guessing that means Bust Upper is on, yeah?" Worst asked.

"When they were moving me up, I caught a glimpse of some lady walking her dog out of these eye-holes, so yeah, I tested it. Thanks for the sunglasses you put in here; it'd be a shame if anything happened before the main event." Touma replied.

"Oho… that's convenient…" Worst grinned. "Alright, code time. If you see me brush my hair behind my ear, no matter which one, that's your sign to use it on me. If I point at anyone, say… Yomikawa, then that means to grow her instead. If I shake my head for any reason, that's your que to stop, regardless of situation. Understood?"

"Crystal clear ma'am." Touma replied.

"Good; now just sit tight and relax until show time. Play your cards right and I'll have you out by tomorrow morning. Good luck~" Worst patted the side of the tree before standing up to go sit at the main table in the room, which was conveniently in Kamijou's line of sight.

Touma however, furrowed his brow inside his plastic prison.

He would get revenge for this particular stroke of misfortune even if it killed him.

Half an hour passed, and then the legendary Accelerator wandered into the room.

"Ugh… stayed up too fucking late…" The number one grunted before wandering into the kitchen. "Worst, you want any coffee?"

"Nah; Misaka has been up for a while. Help yourself." Worst replied. Accelerator simply nodded and poured himself a cup before taking a seat at the table.

"…No dress today? What's with the get-up?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's wrong with my outfit? Tight jeans to show off the hips and ass… delicate red button-up purposefully open to show off Misaka's tits and cleavage… someone has to handle the sexy-side of things around here, and it sure as shit isn't going to be you."

"…Is that right? You sure you don't need something? You're being extra bitchy today and I don't like it." Accelerator spat.

"But I'm always like this around you, Tou-san; it's my special service just for you." Worst smirked.

"Well your special service is shit; I demand a refund." Accelerator spat without remorse. The number one grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, switching it to the news.

A moment or two after, Worst brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

That was the sign Touma was waiting for. He lifted up his sunglasses and let his eyes do the rest.

Worst arced her back, stretching as Bust Upper took effect. Slowly but surely, her chest began to grow, taking up more space in her red blouse. She stretched, letting out the occasional whine that came with popping her back. This caught the Accelerator's attention as he glanced toward her as he raised his coffee up for a drink.

Only to see Misaka Worst's soft mounds growing larger before his very eyes.

"…What the fuck?" Accelerator spoke; he lowered his coffee cup as his mouth hung slightly open. Worst heard the number one's reaction and smirked just for a moment, before shaking her head.

Following the signal, Touma slipped his sunglasses back on, causing the growth to cease.

"Damn… that felt good." Worst let out a comfortable sigh. Before turning towards Accelerator. "…Something wrong?"

"…What the fucking hell just happened?" Accelerator spat.

"What? Did I do something to offend you?" Worst replied.

"You telling me you didn't fucking see what happened to your chest just now?"

"Oh? You staring at my tits, Tou-san? That's bad; I wonder what'd happen if the brat saw this, fufu~" Worst mocked. Accelerator narrowed his gaze before glancing down at his cup of coffee.

"…You didn't do anything to this, did you?" He asked.

"Yomikawa brewed it; I didn't do a thing. You can dust it for prints if you feel like, Tou-san." Worst replied. Eventually, Accelerator shook his head and took a drink.

"Something's fucky… meh, maybe the doc's recovery plan is hitting a speedbump. I'll bitch him out later about it." Accelerator, convinced that what happened was just in his head, resumed watching TV and enjoying his coffee.

He was sneaking a few glances over at Worst though. Looked like Worst's little discovery was accurate; she definitely had his attention now.

And she knew it; she acted like she didn't notice, but she caught the number one looking at her more than a few times. She grinned; she wouldn't have to fake a stretch and moan now just to catch his eye. Worst took out her cell phone and began tapping away at it.

However, as she did so, she moved part of her hair behind her ear again. Another signal that Touma agreed to follow as he took off his sunglasses.

And once more, Worst's chest began to grow. Her bust was starting to strain the few buttons she had done, and her blouse began to raise up as her chest demanded more room in her shirt.

"…Ok, what the fuck is going on!?" Accelerator spat.

"Is something wrong Tou-san? Did Yomikawa buy the wrong coffee or something? Seriously; so damn picky." Worst played dumb as her chest continued to grow larger, seemingly without limit nor restraint.

"Do you NOT fucking see that!? Better question; how can you not fucking FEEL that!?" Accelerator pointed right at Worst's growing bust.

"Misaka has no idea what you're talking about, Tou-san." Worst shook her head, giving Touma his signal to stop, causing her growth to halt. "Seriously; you're obsessed with Misaka's tits today… feeling a little bit backed up? Misaka won't service you for free you know~" She teased. Accelerator grit his teeth before glancing at his cup of coffee, and then back to Worst.

"…Fuck this shit; you did something, didn't you?" Accelerator spat. "I'm dumping this and making a fresh batch. Don't fuck with this one or I'm chucking you off of the fucking roof, understand?" He picked up his cup and stomped off back into the kitchen, all the while Worst couldn't stop giggling.

A few moments later, Yomikawa walked into the room, holding a few sheets of paper.

"…Accelerator; why are you dumping out the coffee pot?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"Worst did something to the brew. Again." Accelerator spat. He was scrubbing the pot and the coffee maker clean, trying to clean out whatever Worst had added.

Even though she really didn't add anything at all.

"…Worst; we talked about this. NOT the coffee; everyone drinks from it. If you want to pull a prank of Accelerator, do something else!" Yomikawa didn't even look at the now much bustier clone and covered her face with her paper work. "…Maybe some water will help with this damn headache."

"What else can Misaka do? Tou-san knows better than to drink or eat anything Misaka makes for him." Worst replied, keeping the ruse going. Yomikawa made her way into the kitchen to get a glass of water, while Accelerator continued to clean out the coffee maker.

Worst smirked, and promptly pointed at her guardian in the room. In his plastic prison, Touma sighed.

"Sorry, Yomikawa-sensei…" He spoke under his breath and removed his sunglasses.

Accelerator clicked his teeth as he set down the coffee maker, satisfied with his cleaning job (He reasoned out that a good cleaning was probably overdue anyway). He then turned towards the cupboards to get a fresh set of coffee mix before he froze.

Yomikawa was standing in front of think sink, drinking water. And which each gulp, Yomikawa's chest seemed to jump up to another size.

"…No…" Accelerator spat. He glanced back at the coffee maker in confusion.

If whatever was causing this weird hallucination was in the coffee… why was it now affecting Yomikawa too!? The busty Anti-Skill member continued to grow as her chest began to forcefully unzip her jacket more than it already was.

If anyone could imagine someone like Yomikawa getting even bustier, anyway. Some things are hard to imagine, you know?

"…What the hell is going on around here!?" Accelerator spat. Worst suppressed a laugh from her spot in the main room.

"What's wrong? Did whatever Worst slip into the coffee get to you that bad?" Yomikawa commented. Accelerator turned to her, but then quickly turn away again.

And in this moment; the impossible had occurred. The "One Way Road" Accelerator, number one esper in Academy City, was blushing bright red.

"I-its… nothing…" Accelerator replied. "…Must be whatever… Worst put into the coffee… fuck…!"

"He probably saw your massive boobs. He's been focusing on tits all morning, and you're not exactly a lacking lady, you know." Worst spoke up, shaking her head to give Touma the signal to stop. "Maybe he is finally seeing us girls as something attractive, eh?"

"I'd be more inclined to believe it's whatever you stuck in the coffee pot. Changes like that don't just happen overnight…" Yomikawa replied. "…Though my shirt feels awfully tight… maybe it shrunk in the wash… I did try that new detergent…"

"I'll be fine… just… fucking hell…!" Accelerator definitely couldn't handle what was going on around him. "I'll just try to sleep this off…" He wandered his way back to his room slowly, still sneaking glances. Worst was smirking devilishly, satisfied that her provocations were having the intended effect.

However, just as Accelerator was about to leave, a loud snapping sound was heard.

It came from Misaka Worst, as one of the few buttons she did fasten had snapped. Her chest was growing again. However…

"Misaka… Misaka didn't give him the signal…! What the fuck is he doing!?" Worst cursed under her breath.

"Payback time," Touma whispered to himself. "I got to see the impossible with Accelerator blushing like that… so now it's time for my revenge…!"

Worst began to panic as Accelerator turned toward her to see her growing again, as well as her worried look. The number one seemed confused; Worst hadn't noticed before, then why did she notice now all of all times? He thought it was all in his head, but if Worst reacted to it, then…?

"…Worst?" Yomikawa stepped out of the kitchen and glanced at the vulgar clone. "…Holy, puberty is hitting you like a dump truck…"

"…Yeah, right in front of us too." Accelerator commented. They could both see that Worst was visibly growing in front of them. Another button snapped off, and part of Worst's now far too small bra could be seen.

"W-well… y-you see…!" Worst smiled nervously, trying to think of an explanation.

However, a creek could be heard. Those in the room turned to where it came from, only to glance over at the fake palm tree Worst had purchased.

Particularly, the small box on the table next to it. It looked like it was opening, and that something small was inside pushing it open.

Before anyone could respond, Worst shot up, ran over to the box, and forcefully closed it.

"S-shit… she got free!?" Worst spat under her breath. She then turned toward the fake plant next to her and began to whisper. "H-hey, Kamijou? Points for enthusiasm, but Misaka is getting too big! How about backing off just a little bit…!?"

"…No can do, Worst-san." Touma replied, now not even bothering to hide his voice, though it was hard to hear inside his plastic tomb. "Consider this payback for kidnapping me. Did you honestly think I'd just go along with it the whole way through?"

"L-listen here, if Misaka's tits get any bigger, Misaka will start bursting out of Misaka's clothes! J-just how long do you intend to grow these sweater cows!?"

"…You see, I could tell you… but then you'd no longer be innocent." Touma replied.

That line seems familiar, doesn't it?

"You son of a bitch…!" Worst's eyes widened as her face contorted with rage.

"I… hear a voice." Yomikawa replied.

"Yeah… Me too." Accelerator added. Worst looked back behind her; the number one was no longer blushing.

Right now, he looked absolutely pissed. Her fears of this were confirmed when Accelerator reached up and flipped on the battery on his neck, and began to walk over toward him.

"Seems like you're having trouble with that box there, Worst?" Accelerator began to grin.

"N-no! J-just a weird spring I'm trying to fix with my new jewelry box! It's fine!" Worst replied. However, she yelped as yet another button lost the fight against her own growing chest.

But was came next was Accelerator picking up the clone and tossing her towards the couch. She cried out in surprise, but fear seemed to wash over her as she looked up to see Accelerator opening the jewelry box.

Only to find Othinus, and a few ripped and discarded pieces of tape all around. Before Accelerator could comment however, the tiny magic god held up her hand.

"Before you go on a cursing spree, Kamijou is in the tree." Othinus turned and pointed. Instantly, Accelerator ripped the tree in half.

Only to find Touma sitting on his knees rather quietly, with a pair of sunglasses in his hand.

"…Hey Accelerator." Touma greeted.

"You. Have. Ten. Seconds." The number one spat.

"…I can fix this with my right hand, it's a little embarrassing to fix, but it'll go back to normal. It's a bit difficulty to explain though." Touma replied. Accelerator, clearly not amused, crushed part of the plastic tree in his hands.

However, Touma took a deep breath. He had been preparing for this after all; he wasn't going to let Accelerator's violent nature shake him.

If he wanted to convince the number one that Kamijou Touma was innocent in all of this, he needed to be confident.

"…If you want to punish me, go for it," Touma started. "Throw me into a wall, drop me off a building; go for it… but I'll only accept it if you do the same to her for putting me in this mess to begin with."

Touma pointed toward Worst.

That was all Accelerator needed to hear.

Worst shot up and ran for the apartment's exit (As fast as she could with two huge breasts on her chest bouncing and weighing her down could allow, anyway), but just as she arrived, she went head-first into another set of soft mounds.

Specifically, Yomikawa's, who was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed below her enhanced bust.

"So… Worst… care to explain?" Accelerator practically cackled as he dropped the remains of the plastic tree and walked over to her.

Misaka Worst's response was simple.

"…Come on, can't you take a joke, Tou-san?"

Accelerator's apartment turned into a battlefield instantly.

 **-35 minutes later-**

"…Thank god they gave me some soap. This sticky crap wouldn't go away." Othinus sighed.

"Remember to thank them before we head home" Touma replied. They sat on the couch in the main room… as it was one of the few remaining pieces of intact furniture.

Touma tried to apologize, but Yomikawa said it was fine. She had insurance taken out on her belongings shortly after taking Worst in. Apparently, this was far from the first time something like this had happened.

Touma did his best to explain the bust upper and how to cancel out its effects. After he was done, Yomikawa volunteered for the procedure, which, for those who have forgotten, involved Touma touching an affected girl's chest with Imagine Breaker.

Yomikawa wasn't bothered; apparently, the simple fact that Touma was a teenager and that she was a fully-grown adult was enough to put even the thought of embarrassment out of her mind. Although, when Touma was done, she did have a thing or two to say about it.

"…Come on, you're not going to give a little squeeze? You see, this is the difference between boys and men; no backbone."

Which lead into a rant by the unlucky Kamijou about how a teacher, specifically his teacher, shouldn't be acting like that. A rant that Accelerator joined in on, by the way. In addition, the "I was just joking" defense didn't hold up in court, either.

And after that Touma was ordered by the number one to sit down, with the comment of, "I'm going to punish Worst, wait here."

Something that Touma did not want to imagine.

"…Can't we go home yet, human?" Othinus complained from her personal throne. For those that don't remember, her throne was the unlucky Kamijou's shoulder.

"Accelerator is already mad enough; he told us to wait so I am going to wait." Touma replied. "…I don't want to risk making him even angrier by suddenly vanishing."

"…I suppose. Especially since he knows where we live." Othinus agreed.

"I already called Index… so it'll be fine." Touma sighed. To be honest, he really did want to get going, but the risk of being hunted by a pissed off Accelerator was too much to ignore.

A few moments passed with Touma reclining as best as he could in the couch. Eventually, a voice called out to him.

"Here," Accelerator handed a mug out to him. "Coffee. You look like shit so you probably need it."

"…Thanks… I'd rather not go through the shipping process again, let me tell you. I don't even want to describe how they put me inside the thing…" Touma replied, taking a drink. "…This… is the brand I usually buy…"

"…No shit?" Accelerator seemed surprised, holding his own mug. "You take it without sweeteners, too?"

"Yeah; it's the best that way." Touma answered. The two stared at each other for a moment.

…Huh, what a weird bonding moment, eh? Eventually, Accelerator sat down next to him, though they continued to sit in silence for a while.

"Um… so… nice place… well, before it got wrecked anyway…" Touma stated.

"It's Yomikawa and Yoshikawa's apartment… I just live here, I guess." Accelerator replied. "Works out, I suppose. My old apartment got trashed awhile back."

"…I still find it weird that my PE teacher is your guardian." Touma blinked.

"You're telling me." Accelerator stated. The two resumed their silence and drank their coffee. Othinus stayed quiet as well, though she'd fidget around every now and then.

After Touma was finished, he sat up.

"I'll wash out my mug, and then I'll get out of your hair. Thanks for the coffee." Touma stated.

"Hold on." Accelerator replied, standing up.

"What's up? Need something?"

"…Stick around for a bit." Accelerator replied.

"…Eh?" Touma blinked.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Accelerator barked. "…Last Order had been whining that she hadn't been able to see you recently. She's out shopping, but she'll be back soon. Figured that even though this place is a wreck, she'd be happy to see you."

Touma paused for a moment, but then smiled.

"Sure, I just need to let Index know, ok? She's probably upset that I missed making dinner yesterday." He spoke.

"Sure; I was thinking on getting some food from some place. Invite the nun if you want, I don't mind." Accelerator stood up and moved to the kitchen, more than likely to get another cup of coffee.

Therefore, a more than chaotic situation turned into an unusual afternoon when Last Order and Yoshikawa arrived home.

As well as one of the few times Kamijou Touma and Accelerator had the ability to act like friends… not that Accelerator would ever admit to it.

* * *

 **And that's the end... hopefully Worst's shenanigans amused you!**

 **Now onto a rather serious thing to talk about. About the Fate x Index crossovers, to be exact, so if you don't particularly care, you're free to skip to the bottom.**

 **I have said that I don't know if i'll be doing a third, but that if I did, it would for-sure be the last one in the series, and this is still true. To be completely transparent, I actually have been working on a third story in the background. But I am here to announce that I am suspending work on it. It has just gotten to the point with work on it that I'm "forcing myself" to write it rather than enjoying it, so i figure it'd be best to move it to the back burner for now. To be clear; I'm not saying there WON'T be a third story, but it might be a while before one comes out, if I do decide to work on it at all. I might need to change some stuff, or I might just be needing a proper break from the series before I can properly do it justice... but it's status of being continued is in the air; I don't know what I'm going to do with it, but if I do decide to continue and make a third, you all will know.**

 **In the mean-time, I do have another secret project in the works; something rather left field and odd, but I've been enjoying working on it, so hopefully when it appears, you'll enjoy it.**

 **So that's all I needed to say. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but hopefully you can get into my new project when it eventually makes the rounds online.**

 **Thank you all for understanding.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	10. The Tenth Incident

**Alternative Title: DEAR LORD YOU WROTE 10 OF THESE!?**

 **Hello, one and all! Welcome to the 10th chapter of this unusually perverted series designed for comedy! Hard to believe this started as a One-Shot now that we've come this far, huh?**

 **It really has been a long time...**

 **Anyway, here are some reviewer responses!**

 _iZuikaku: _You are not the first person to suggest that... but I feel like that would be treading into a totally different genre entirely.

 _wildarms13:_ I find it entertaining whenever I see Accelerator and Touma getting along, as it has been shown that they can do that. Worst was an absolute joy to write and I loved it; I'm glad you enjoyed it! Worst is one of few to escape the clutches of the Kami-Yan Disease... probably because of Accelerator somehow. Take that how you will.

 _whwsms:_ Worst tried to kink-shame using Touma as a medium... there was only way it was going to go: South! Yomikawa being a joking tease just felt in character for me... dunno why. Male Bonding is an important part of male culture... even if its just over coffee. Thanks for reading!

 _Mr. X:_ Yeah I remember... make no mistake: there are a fair bit of extra classes... don't get me started on Saver and Foreigner Classes! Seems like you have a solid roster for something, even with a villain in mind. Seems like to me you have a vision for it. I would still recommend that you take a swing at writing it yourself rather than giving it away; it genuinely sounds like you have an idea for how things should go, and the best person to do that would be yourself. I know there could be some more fun with Yomikawa and Bust Upper, but everything has to come to an end... as always, thanks for reading my friend.

 _Bluejack222:_ Maybe he does; maybe he doesn't. The only person who knows for sure is Accelerator, isn't it?

 _Guest (1):_ Its the oh-so-rare Good Ending... treasure it always. Thanks for reading!

 _X the Reaper:_ Different Genre territory like above! It appears that some people wanted Accelerator himself to get affected himself, huh...

 _Agent Nine:_ Sometimes weird is the perfect solution! Keeping the chaos fresh and tasty! It really also seems like a regular favorite for people is Accelerator and Touma bounding at the end though... did I pull it off that well? As for Worst but being Kami-Yan'd... yes; some relationships are forbidden.

 _Animan10:_ Glad you enjoyed! I imagine Accelerator and Touma's relationship as one where Accel wants to be friends, but is simply too proud to admit it, so finding odd things for him to overcome that flaw very fun to explore. Secret project is very left field... but I'm pouring my all into it!

 _fencer29:_ She's known about it... but never expected it to appear in her own home! And because of Worst no less! This is a fun idea... but I doubt i'll be doing Last Order. Not because I don't like her but... it just feels very weird to imagine, you know? Same goes for Fremea for similar reasons.

 _CrossFaded:_ Accelerator Blushing is the real main event of this chapter; forget the growing boobs! ACCELERATOR BLUSHING CANON WHEN, KAMACHIIIIIIIII!?

 _Sergio644:_ Touma is the king of self-restraint: he wouldn't fall for that so easily! Asia was done technically, though she wasn't the star... though Carissa is still up in the air...

Guest (2): Kamijou Touma is not one to take abuse lying down! Thanks for reading!

 _RandomPudding:_ Thanks; I gave this one everything I had. Broship is fun; sometimes the best of times can be made by just having friends hang out, you know?

 **And with that out of the way, let us begin... enjoy!**

* * *

Kamijou Touma raced home as fast as he could. He had groceries in hand as well as a few miscellaneous items, but he ran home with the distinct look of fear on his face.

The reason was very simple: he was having a good day.

Good days never happen to Kamijou Touma.

The reason why such a thing is feared in this misfortunate teen's life, you ask?

Because whenever Kamijou Touma has good fortune, it is always followed by misfortune equal or greater than the good fortune he received to begin with.

And the closest thing to bad that happened today was the sudden appearance of Bust Upper in the morning upon an unsuspecting Index, but such an event was commonplace these days.

Index didn't even bite him for it anymore. The topic came up while speaking with Tsuchimikado one day and he simply answered, "It's because she finally realized that if Bust Upper is affecting her, that means you must be looking at her and only her, nya!" Though exactly what he meant was lost on the unlucky Kamijou.

What significance would looking at Index have? It clearly meant something, but the spiky-haired teenager had no idea what.

But that was just the start of the day. In class, Touma was surprised to find that his grades had suddenly improved despite his horrible attendance. In fact, he was actually in the upper half of the rest of the class, though only just barely. The reason that was significant was because normally Kamijou Touma would be borderline failing all of his classes, but the sudden revelation that he was actually going well was shocking to say the least.

Next came the distinct sign that something was amiss. The Delta Force got into one of their typical arguments (Touma distinctly remembered it about the difference between maids and secretaries) and as per usual Fukiyose came to break it up.

However, she didn't lay a single finger on the unlucky Kamijou himself. Course, Touma had noticed that the Iron Wall Girl was being kinder to him than usual recently, but that usually never stopped her from punching him when he or the Delta Force got rowdy.

At first, Touma was relieved, but then Aogami Peirce decided to speak up.

"Man… you escaped death from Fukiyose-chan… you sure are lucky today."

That's when the spiky-haired teen began to feel nervous. The realization that he was having a good day made his stomach crawl out of fear.

But, the day was still young; a lot could happen from there to the end, so he shook off the eerie feeling for the moment.

However, it came back full force when he went grocery shopping after school. Out of curiosity, he decided to buy a small time lottery ticket. He figured he wouldn't win, but the store was running a special promotion for them, and with how cheap it was he decided to spin the wheel of fortune and see what happened. But…

"Congratulations! You won the grand prize!" Was what the cashier told him when he had it scanned.

The grand prize from such a cheap ticket wasn't all that much in the long run, but to the normally very frugal Touma, it was still a rather significant financial boon.

In other words, that too was undeniable good fortune. He gulped on reflex, paid for his groceries and left with his winnings. He deposited it all into his bank account, thinking that some kind of malfunction would occur to clear his account entirely, as if him winning was some kind of false flag, but everything worked without a hitch.

First, he found out that his grades improved significantly. Second, he was spared the wrath from an angry Fukiyose. Third, he won a small-time lottery.

The reminder that good fortune would always be followed by equal or greater misfortune struck fear into the unlucky Kamijou's heart.

So upon finishing his business at the bank, he raced home as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him and locking it without delay. He breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that he was out of the public eye, he was at least in some way safe.

But… uh… you all remember the title of this story, right?

"Index? Othinus?" Touma called out after setting his groceries down in the kitchen. No answer. It appeared as though Index was out, and the lack of reply from the tiny magic god gave him the impression that she had gone with the silver haired nun.

At least until he walked out into the living room and saw a noticeable body lying in Touma's bed under the covers. It didn't answer where Othinus was, but it could be reasoned that Index was just asleep.

"…Ok, if you sleep in this late, you won't be able to sleep well tonight, so time to wake up!" Touma grabbed the blanket and pulled it up.

The person under the covers wasn't Index. But on the bright side, Kamijou Touma now knew what kind of retribution he was going to receive for all the good luck he had.

She had long black hair with a pink headband. She wore white shirt with a white jacket with blue and red sleeves, both sporting a unique N.L. insignia, and a blue miniskirt with a mechanical tail and white and red striped leggings.

Her name was Lessar, after all.

"Hey there, hot stuff. You sure are brave to tear off a blanket a girl was using; I could have been nude under here you know… or was that exactly what you were hoping for?" The girl's lips curved into a mischievous smile as she propped her head up with one arm; it was like she was expecting him.

Touma immediately threw the blanket back on top of her.

"H-hey! That was uncalled for!" Lessar threw off the blanket and sat up.

"So is breaking into my apartment unannounced… or in general." Touma replied in a dry tone.

"Breaking and entering is hardly all that bad if nothing is stolen… besides; the thing I wanted to take from you didn't show up until you walked in." Lessar smirked.

"Off my bed. Now." Touma ordered. "I do not trust you with it."

"I wasn't doing anything bad… besides; you owe me for everything today, so give me some credit… I put in a lot of work for you." Lessar grumbled.

"…W-wait! A-all of that was you!? How!?" Touma shouted. In response, Lessar began to giggle.

"Hacked into the grading database and changed your grades, first of all. You should thank me for that one; that was really hard to do for a mage, you know."

"S-so I'm not actually passing at all!? Y-you little brat! False hope is the worst kind! Such misfortune!" Touma grabbed his head. "W-wait… how about Fukiyose? Did you have anything to do with that!?"

"Nordic curse; reversed the effect of the one the Valkyrie Brynhildr in Norse Mythology. Some sources indicate that she was cursed to kill her love… but I tweaked it so instead of being compelled to kill the one she loves, she is unable to bring harm to them, directly or indirectly. Saved you some headache, huh?" Lessar proudly stated.

"…W-wait… if that stopped her from hurting me… then… that must mean…!" Touma began to blush red.

"Hey; focus on me, lover boy. We'll talk about threesomes later." Lessar crossed her arms. "…Though she does have a tight body… and huge tits that put even Bayloupe to shame…"

"…You are the second largest pervert I have ever seen." Touma sighed. "Do I even want to know about the lottery ticket…?"

"Well… I could tell you, but-"

"Don't say it." Touma stopped her. "Just… don't."

"Well that's no fun." Lessar sat on the edge of the bed. "Sooo… anywayyyy… I came here to-"

"Take me away to the United Kingdom?" Touma answered. Lessar shot up and clapped her hands together.

"Awesome; we're both on the same page! So let's-" She was interrupted when Touma abruptly copped her head.

"Not. Interested." Touma deadpanned.

"Why not!? You always say that, you know!?" Lessar whined. "It's that bitch from the Dawn-Colored Sunlight isn't it? Have you already been recruited…!?"

"…Do you know what Birdway does to her subordinates? I'm fairly certain by day three I wouldn't have shins anymore!" Touma shot back. "Besides; I'm not interested in joining ANY magic organization."

Lessar moved to retort, but suddenly jerked as Touma thrust his hand into her face, holding up a single finger.

"One; I'm still in school, and while I'm not sure about college, I know I just want to at least finish high school as a minimum." Touma replied, and then rose up a second finger. "Two, the UK is nice, but I really have no interest or reason to move abroad." And finally, a third finger. "Third, every single time I get involved with a cabal or whatever, bad stuff always happens! Primarily to me! So no; I'm not interested!"

"I-Is that so…?" Lessar spoke nervously, clearly caught off guard.

"Yes, it is." Touma nodded. "…By the way, was Index or Othinus here when you came in?"

"N-nope… they were gone long before I got here." Lessar blinked. Touma began to look around when suddenly the black-haired mage shook her head back and forth. "H-hey! You didn't even hear me out, you jerk!"

"There isn't anything you could do to change my mind, Lessar." Touma sighed and scratched his head.

"…Nothing, huh?" Once more, a sinister grin appeared on the young girl's face. Touma immediately knew what that meant and backed up on reflex.

"H-hold on, don't do anything hasty-"

It was too late; Lessar leapt up into the air and pounced, tackling the unlucky Kamijou to the ground. Touma tried to struggle against the girl, but her mechanical tail wrapped around one of his arms and held it down, while his right was pressed against the ground. She had wrapped her own legs around the unlucky Kamijou's waist.

Peaceful escape was now impossible. S-since when were mages this strong, anyway!?

"…A cute little girl like me has all kinds of ways to convince you, lover boy…! Don't think that Lessar-chan is above fighting dirty to get what she wants…!" She grinned.

"H-hold on… should a young girl like you really be doing stuff like this!?" Touma spoke.

"Oho… interesting question… tell me; do you know exactly how old I am? Hmm?" Lessar smiled confidently. Touma opened up his mouth to answer, but he actually didn't know.

She looked like she was in middle school, but that was a range that went from twelve at the youngest to fifteen at the oldest, depending on several factors.

"That's what I thought… I could just be a middle schooler with an early blessing from puberty… I could be just about to enter high school… hell; I might even be older than you. Ever heard of the concept of short girls with big tits?"

Touma thought of Hamazura for a brief moment.

"…Fun, but you don't exactly fit the second half of that statement. You're more average than big." Touma shot back. He hopped that insulting her would drive her off or at least anger her enough to try and attack him, where he could use the opportunity to escape.

It didn't work; Lessar simply grinned wider.

"Oh, but I know one real quick fix to that problem right here…!"

Touma failed to notice that only one of Lessar's hands was holding him, with his left arm actually being restrained by her tail. The other one reached up, grabbed ahold of his sunglasses, and threw them across the room.

"C-crap!" Touma cursed and shut his eyes, but Lessar simply reached up and pried one of them open with her free hand. The effect was immediate as Lessar's average bust began to grow, and started to press against the unlucky Kamijou's chest.

"Mmm… that's the good stuff… not going to lie; this feels really good…!" Lessar teased, her face starting to flush. "Take a look down; my collar is undone so you can see the show, big boy~"

Touma himself began to turn red as the eye the mage on top of him had forced open looked down. True to her word, Lessar's cleavage was on full display, and was only getting bigger. His own blush began to intensify, and it didn't help that he could feel the girl's bust take up more room between them as she pressed her chest against his.

"Like what you see, big man?" Lessar continued her act. "I can see how red you're getting… fufu; I knew this was what you were into… I remember last time on the river, you know. The idea of doing this had a similar reaction… so; how does it feel to get the real deal?"

"Lessar…!" Touma grit his teeth, trying to resist.

"It must hurt… doesn't it? You just want to reach up and feel them grow in the palms of your hands… give them a squeeze and feel them get bigger, no matter how hard you tighten your grip! They might even get large enough to rip this teeny-tiny shirt right in half… you want to see that, don't you?"

She was not letting up; not even close. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Touma was finding it harder to resist the situation before him.

Lessar was a pro flirt; Touma didn't know if she was serious about this or not, but she did a damn good job at selling the prospect that she was. And it didn't help that flirtatious girls were a breed that Kamijou Touma very rarely dealt with.

In the world of romance, he was weak but she was strong; there was simply no competing with her on that front. Even so, he had to resist…

…For if he didn't, this story would definitely get an M rating at this rate!

But before Touma could lose himself to the prospect the girl on top of him provided, he got an idea.

If resisting her charms didn't work, then…!

"Less…ar…!" Touma breathed out. His oddly husky voice made the perverted girl pause for a moment; it really caught her off guard.

"Yes my little boy toy? What is it that you want?" Lessar replied.

"I… want to…!" Touma stoke, trailing off as if he was embarrassed.

"Want to… touch them?" Lessar smirked. Touma's eyes widened and he turned away, refusing to answer, but that in of itself told the girl all that she needed to know.

She finally broke him.

"Fufu~ perverted boy… you want to touch Lessar-chan's gigantic boobs, huh?" She replied. "Fine… I can allow that… but just with your left; I know what your right hand does in this situation you know, and I have much more planned for us…!"

Touma felt Lessar's mechanical tail let go of his left hand. It was slow and methodical; even with letting him get what he wanted she was a complete tease.

"There; go ahead and touch them as much as you want… fair warning; once you start fondling Lessar-chan, she won't be able to stop until she is completely satisfied…!" The perverted girl grinned wide. Touma's left hand rose up toward her, and she couldn't hide the excitement from showing on her face…

…however it was quickly replaced by shock when Touma abruptly shoved her side, forcing the girl off him.

"W-what the hell!?" Lessar shot right back up only to see Touma running toward his balcony… and jumping off the railing. She ran out (as fast as her chest would allow, anyway) and saw the unlucky Kamijou grabbing ahold of the railing of another student balcony on a lower level. From there, he jumped from balcony to balcony until he reached the ground, and then ran on foot.

Kamijou Touma had escaped.

"Oh god damn it!" Lessar cursed, walking back into Touma's dorm with a stomp. "That little… oh my god that was good but… fuck!" She cursed again, grabbing her head. She was impressed that he managed to play her so well, but that didn't make her feel any better about her failure.

She sighed deeply before reaching into her skirt's right pocket and pulling out a phone, dialing a number shortly after.

"…Hey, it's me." She stated. "…No, it failed. He managed to get away before I could seal the deal; I don't think the sexual approach will work a second time, least not for a while." She continued. The person on the line responded and she began to nod. "Yeah; same method for finding him should work… also… could you grab me a new shirt? This one is about to rip right down the middle and it's tight as hell…"

Touma had much to fear…

Because Lessar wasn't the only member of New Light trying to hunt him down today.

 **-20 Minutes Later-**

"I… need a hideout…" Touma panted as he slowed and eventually stopped. He looked around the corner behind him; Lessar wasn't tailing him.

He figured it'd be hard for the New Light pervert to run after him considering her upgraded size, but after the stunt in the lake, he reasoned out that if she wanted to find him, she would, regardless of whatever size she was.

"…How does a middle school girl get so god damn good at that!" Touma stomped out of frustration. He was more than a little embarrassed; for a while, he was wrapped around her finger despite the age gap, and he felt like that fact directly assaulted his pride as a man.

At least he managed to get his sunglasses back during his retreat.

However, the question he had now was that if she was after him, how could Touma deal with it?

He checked his phone for a map. He knew a few places he could hide, like the Bakery Aogami Pierce was living at, but he was nowhere near any of them.

What he did see though was that he was relatively close to an Anti-Skill checkpoint though.

"…Like I could do that! Getting Anti-Skill involved with a magician sounds like bad news just at the thought!" Touma sighed.

He could head out that way though regardless; Anti-Skill checkpoints were usually placed close to popular areas in the city to help in case of an emergency in those locations.

If he could get to a crowd of people, he would be safe. Even someone as crazy as Lessar would avoid using magic in the open.

Therefore, he decided it was time to move and began running again, fearful that the perverted Lessar might have started to hunt him again.

However, something unusual became very clear as he began moving.

No one was around. He even checked the Anti-Skill station out of curiosity and found it abandoned.

"…This is a people clearing field." Touma gulped. He assumed the worst; that Lessar knew exactly what he was trying to do.

If crowds would make using magic difficult, then get rid of the crowds; a simple solution.

"Damn it all; Lessar! You're taking this way too far you little brat!" Touma sounded angry as he walked out.

As he shouted however, someone else responded.

Someone he wasn't expecting.

"Close but no cigar; she's retired for the moment. We'll be entertaining you instead."

A familiar crack of electricity could be heard behind the unlucky Kamijou. He turned quickly with his right hand outstretched and a bolt of lightning struck it. Imagine Breaker did it's work however, rendering it harmless.

The girl before him, the origin of the lightning, was a girl roughly two years older than the spiky-haired teen. She had shoulder-length silver hair and green eyes, but her outfit matched Lessar's uniform, aside from the fact she didn't wear a jacket and had the collar of her shirt undone, showing off a rather impressive amount of cleavage. Under her mini-skirt, the girl wore blue leggings that went down to her ankles. She spun a familiar magic item in her hand, a Steel Glove.

Touma also noticed hearing aid-like devices behind her ears that looked like two tube-like objects sticking from them.

"So you stopped Gjallarhorn's lightning… not bad." The girl spoke.

"Wait… I recognize that outfit…" Touma blinked, and then promptly began to back up. "Y-you're with Lessar, aren't you!?"

"Name is Bayloupe… well; looks like I got your attention long enough." The girl simply commented as someone crashed into the unlucky Kamijou from behind.

Which was immediately followed by him being restrained by the one who ran into him who now sat on his back.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a New Light uniform just like the others. The only notable difference from that norm was that her tights were red and only went down to knees. However, she did have a set of small mechanical wings on her back.

"Finally… I get to pay you back for that stunt you pulled back in London!" The girl shouted.

"You! You… you…" Touma trailed off. "…Who are you again?"

"Y-you don't even remember my name!?" The blonde shouted. "Why you… that's it! I'm taking my revenge- ow!" One of the girl's hands flew up to her head in reaction to Bayloupe hitting it with her Steel Glove.

"Calm down, Floris. We're trying to recruit him, not murder him." The silver-haired girl pointed out.

"…Lessar is right around the corner, isn't she?" Touma sighed.

"No; Lancis is tending to her… judging from the look of things, you did a number on her." Bayloupe commented.

"Pervert." Floris added.

"Hey! She's the one to took off my sunglasses! If I had control over the damn thing I wouldn't let it out ever!" Touma shouted.

"Like it matters! Only a pervert would have an ability like that, so you're one by default!" The blonde shouted. Shortly after The silver-haired girl hit her head with her Steel Glove again.

"What part of "Trying to recruit" don't you understand? I know you have a grudge, but knock it off already." Bayloupe commented. "Save it for when he's on board."

"You say that like I would accept knowing full well my doom is waiting for me the moment I say yes!" Touma shouted back.

"…You heard him; no revenge." Bayloupe decided suddenly.

"Oh come on! Just a little bit! He freed me only to send me right back to one of the magicians who locked me up to begin with during British Halloween!" Floris shouted. Bayloupe simply knelt down to the restrained Kamijou, ignoring her, causing the blonde to fume.

"Sorry about her… she gets intense when she holds a grudge…So what's it going to take?" Bayloupe knelt down to the restrained Kamijou. "Seeing as Lessar's seduction tactic didn't work, I guess the appeal of being surrounded by girls wouldn't work either."

"…What can I say? I'm not interested, and I already explained myself to Lessar." Touma stated. "Besides, I'm just a high school student; outside of my right arm I'm not very special. You'd have to do a lot of support just to make me useable because I can't use magic."

"Already had preparation for that; if we weren't aware of that fact we wouldn't have seeked you out." The silver-haired girl stated. "…Well, Lessar might of, but we wouldn't at least."

"I think Lessar is just into him; she's always been overly sexual, but she's never been anywhere near this intense until we decided to try and recruit the Imagine Breaker." Floris stated. In response to this statement, the unlucky Kamijou began to blush.

"…First she somehow reveals how Fukiyose feels to me, and now she likes me too? Who the hell else?" Touma deadpanned, despite his flushed appearance.

"Don't know; the perverted brat is always commenting that she has lots of stiff competition though." Floris crossed her arms. Touma wasn't even resisting anymore; he simply resigned himself to his fate, so there was little reason to restrain him.

"…Such misfortune… I feel like war is in my future… whether I get a girlfriend or not I feel like my fate has been sealed…" Touma stated.

"Anyway, enough about your twisted love life; back on topic. What's it going to take to get you to join?" Bayloupe asked again. Touma sighed.

"I'm not interested. Besides, I'm still in high school; I can't just drop out when my parents sent me here you know…" He stated.

"That's fine; I'm willing to wait. A lot can happen in two years so it'd make sense you'd be not willing to commit to anything." Bayloupe blinked.

Touma blinked back.

"…Pardon?"

"I said I'd be willing to wait on a proper answer." The silver-haired girl replied.

"…You are being a lot more reasonable then Lessar…" Touma replied. "…But still; I don't have any reason to move to the UK. Plus, whenever I get involved with magic organizations, stuff always goes south…"

"And if it does, we'd be right there to help you out; if anything bad happened we'd be right there to back you up." Bayloupe replied. "…But if you actually don't want to move, that's a difficult problem to remedy…" The girl rubbed her head and looked off into the distance, thinking.

Touma tilted his head. This was new to him; during his past dealing with New Light via Lessar, his arguments were always ignored, but this girl was actually considering them.

Even Floris was being patient… well, at least when she calmed down.

It really was a change of pace.

"…Going to need time on this one, but you are a going to wait until you're out of school anyway, then there's no rush." Bayloupe crossed her arms under her chest. "I'll find some way to make it a worthwhile prospect. No sense dragging you all the way out if you don't want to go."

"I think that's what Lessar was trying to do… in her own way." Touma added. "…Thanks for at least considering what I'm saying; Lessar always just tries to ignore my arguments and force me to go along with it… though it could do without tackling me to the ground…"

"That's fair. Floris, could… you…" Bayloupe turned as she spoke, but slowed down to a crawl upon looking at the blonde sitting on Touma's back.

"…What's gotten into you? You just want me to get off of him right?" Floris stated. "Seriously, you sound like you just saw-"

"What exactly are you doing on Kamijou's back?" A third female voice was heard. The calm atmosphere was erased immediately.

For that voice sounded like Othinus, and aside from the little magic god herself, there was only one other person who sounded similar.

"…Birdway, is that you?" Touma asked.

"So you like being sat on, you big pervert?" The voice was undeniably that of Leivinia Birdway, and from the sound of it, she was right behind Floris.

"…Ah, that's right. She's after Kamijou too." Bayloupe stood up and spun her Steel Glove around. "Guess that means peaceful negotiations have ended then."

"Seems that way." Floris nodded in agreement, nodding and stand up in the process.

"C-can't we have a nice peaceful talk about this?" Touma nervously suggested. "I know a nice family restaurant not that far from here, and-"

Before he could even finish, a magical explosion sent the unlucky Kamijou rolling to the side. When he sat up, all he could see was carnage.

New Light was directly challenging the Dawn Colored Sunlight.

…And it was over him, no less.

Now that they were fighting with magic rather than words, there was only one thing he could do to ensure his safety.

"Hah… is that all you got!?" Leivinia held her wand in one hand.

"Funny; I was going to say that to you. For a cabal boss you sure are a spoiled little brat!" Bayloupe spat with a smirk.

"A spoiled brat, huh…? I see how it is." Leivinia stated. "Kamijou, just sit right there. I'll take care of this little annoyance for you in just a-"

"Kamijou has been gone for a while, you know." Floris stated. The blonde cabal boss blinked and turned to her left, only to see that the Imagine Breaker was nowhere to be seen.

"T-that bastard! Where did he go!?" Leivinia shouted.

 **-Touma's Dorm, 34 Minutes Later-**

"She better not still be here or I swear to god…!" Touma vanished into the back alleys, using his intimate knowledge of Academy City's layout to his advantage.

His thought process was that if Birdway was in town and fighting against New Light, that the girls would call for backup, which would mean that even if Lessar had intended to camp-out at his dorm all night, she'd have to withdraw to help her associates.

Besides; even if she didn't leave, Touma didn't exactly have anywhere else to go. He knew that Index would eventually come home, and as long as the unlucky Kamijou wasn't alone, he'd more than likely be fine.

However, when he unlocked the door.

"Hey there, big man~ welcome home!" Lessar was in his apartment, almost exactly how he left it. And there was no Index or Othinus in sight.

Lessar had a new shirt though, a much bigger one. However, it appeared that New Light had underestimated how potent Bust Upper was, as it still looked rather tight across her engorged chest.

"…On second thought, I did just win a bunch of money, maybe a hotel room for the night would be nice." Touma began to close the door and leave, but Lessar shot over to it.

"J-just a second!" She held the door in place. "I-I'm not going to try anything this time, I swear!"

"Likely story! The moment I'm inside, I'll be pinned to the ground again!" Touma shouted back. "Being ambushed every five minutes isn't exactly what I'd call pleasurable you brat!"

"J-just hear me out!" Lessar shouted back. She looked like she was getting frustrated.

"I remember when I gave you a chance before; it almost ended in sexual assault! I don't want my first time to be something as insignificant as some kind of stupid bribe!" Touma tried to pull the door shut, but Lessar continued to resist.

"Just listen to me! It's not about that, I swear!" She yelled.

"I've heard that before too! You always pull stunts like this! How can I trust what you're saying when you go out of your way to betray it every single time!?" Touma shouted again. This statement appeared to anger the perverted mage who promptly let go of the door, causing it to slam and the unlucky Kamijou to tumble towards the metal railing.

"F-fine! Fuck off then! See if I care you bastard!" Lessar shouted from within his dorm, promptly sitting down against the door to hold it shut.

There was silence for a time, but it was broken by the mage herself.

"…It wasn't just about New Light to me, you jerk…" She spoke to herself. She frowned and held her head down. She let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her head a little, flicking some of her long black hair behind her ear.

However, she didn't hear a reply. She didn't even footsteps walking away. A few minutes passed before she stood up and moved to open the door.

"…I'm not letting you back in, so-" She cut herself off when she saw outside.

Touma had apparently hit his head on the railing during their struggle, and was bleeding due to the impact

"…C-Crap! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiiiittttt!" Lessar cried out as she ran over to him. "H-he didn't hit it that hard, did he!? Oh god damn it… come on Lessar-chan, think! Thiiiiiink!" She began to frantically look around. She checked his pulse and confirmed that he was still alive at least.

She glanced back and forth before pulling Touma into his dorm.

About forty-five minutes passed before the unlucky Kamijou came to.

"…Ow… my head…" He sat up, finding himself in his bed. He reached up toward where the throbbing was coming from but a hand stopped him.

"I already took care of it; the spot is just really tender… you hit your head on that railing awfully hard…" Lessar was sitting on the edge of the bed as she spoke, hovering over his lower just enough to reach his arm. She let go after that and shook her head. "…Seriously… you scared the crap out of me." She sighed and shifted back to a normal sitting position.

Not before Touma caught a full glimpse of how big she had gotten though. He blushed red for a moment, but quickly shook it off.

"…Thanks." Touma replied, sitting up in bed. It was silent between the two for a while. Touma suddenly felt nervous and began to rub his head like he normally would when he suddenly touched the injury and screeched out in pain.

"…I grabbed your hand specifically so you wouldn't do that you know." Lessar sighed.

"I-It's a reflex…" Touma replied. After another moment or two, he took a deep breath. "…Hey, listen. Sorry about before… I didn't mean to make you mad like that."

"It's fine. It's my own fault anyway." Lessar replied in a depressed tone. Touma didn't respond immediately and simply shifted in bed so that he was sitting next to her.

"…You just get a little too forceful sometimes. I know you want me to join your group… but…" He rubbed his neck.

"It's not just about New Light, you know." Lessar replied. "It's part of it, but it's not the only thing. I don't even know if it's the most important thing or not, ok?"

"I… hear what you're saying. Sorry again." Touma felt guilty. Sure, he wanted her to back off from her attempts at seducing him, but he didn't want to depress the poor girl.

"I know; I went too far this time… but I wouldn't go this far for just anyone; if I didn't care I wouldn't even think of it. Someone has to be really special for me to consider a route like this, understand? So at least give me a little bit of credit…" Lessar trailed off with a depressed sigh.

The room was quiet again. After a moment, a surprised 'eep!' came from the black-haired girl's lips.

This was because Touma had raised his hand to pat the girl's head.

"It's fine… I understand, I think. You just really want me to come back with you, right?" Touma asked.

"Y-yeah…" Lessar blushed red at the sudden action.

"I think I get it… sorry that I can't, but there is just a lot more to it than just packing my bags and moving for me." Touma continued to pat the girl's head.

"That… makes sense." Lessar sighed.

"…But," Touma began. "I happen to find myself all over the place for a lot of reasons. If I happen to be in the UK, I'll let you know and we can do something, alright? It might not be joining your group, but I can promise this much, ok?"

"Y-you mean it?" Lessar turned to face him. "What if… what if we need help with something?"

"As long as it's not illegal, I don't mind helping out I guess…" Touma replied. "If you find yourself in trouble and I'm around, just ask. I'll be more than happy to lend a helping hand."

Slowly but surely, Lessar began to smile.

"Alright… thank you, Kamijou Touma." She spoke with earnest joy in her voice. Touma simply smiled back and continued to rub her head. The next action the black-haired girl took however was highly unexpected.

She abruptly pushed him back down onto the bed and pinned him, crashing her currently enormous chest against his own, causing the spiky-haired teen's face to light up bright red.

It was happening again.

"W-what the hell!?" Touma shouted.

"Thanks… you made this girl feel really happy just now, you know?" Lessar giggled.

"Damn it all Lessar; we just talked about this! You don't have to do this just to try and drag me back with you!" Touma shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, this isn't about that." Lessar smirked devilishly. "This one is just something I really want to do with you…!"

"P-pardon…!?" Touma's blush deepened.

"That's right; you and only you. And only because I want to… we can go as far as you want; no strings attached, lover boy." Her own face was beginning to flush as her breathing got more intense. She pressed her bust into him more as her arms made an attempt to wrap around Touma's body.

"L-Lessar…! Y-your chest…!" Touma cried out, but the perverted mage simply giggled.

"That's right… like to feel your handy work personally?" She grinned. "They sure got sensitive… but I wonder… just how big I can get… don't you…?"

She began to reach for his sunglasses again. It was just like before, but somehow worse.

The idea that she was just doing it for him was weakening his resolve much more quickly than before.

Without divine intervention, there would be no way that this story could avoid an upgrade to an M-rating!

Lucky for us, the gods above are kind, and understand this plight.

A hand came out of nowhere and abruptly chopped the young girl's neck. She let out only a small cry before suddenly collapsing unconscious. To say Touma was confused was an understatement.

It was revealed to be Mark Space who had saved the unlucky Kamijou.

"…Thanks. I had no idea where that would go if you didn't get involved." Touma let out a heavy sigh.

"The boss simply instructed me to look after you should she lose sight of you; no more, no less." Mark replied. "Now; we should move her before-"

"Mark… what is a girl with watermelon-sized tits doing on top of Kamijou…?" A voice rang out from none-other than Leivinia Birdway, who had not-so-politely let herself in.

If she wasn't mad before, she was now.

And neither of them were safe from this girl's wrath.

* * *

 **And welcome to the bottom!**

 **First things first: If anything can push the boundary between T and M ratings... it is Lessar. And of course it was fun to see Birdway make a sudden return, too. I might do a second round for her if I can find a genuinely good idea.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	11. The Eleventh Incident

**Alternative Title: These have a point, I Swear!**

 **Alright, time to give credit where credit is due once again! This idea was suggested by a lovely fellow by the name of "whwsms," a fellow writer who wanders around here, who also also suggested the idea back in chapter 7. Suggestions are welcome, as sometimes a fun little idea can lead me down the path of figuring out how to involve certain characters who otherwise I had no idea on how to include!**

 **Before we begin, its time for some reviewer responses!**

 _Bluejack222:_ That is more or less the basic summery of chapter 10, huh?

 _wildarms13:_ But divine intervention is whats keeping everything (subjectively) wholesome! Without it, the focus would shift from comedy to pure perversioooonnnnn!

 _Mr. X:_ You really should make an account on here... your grammar correcting ability makes you well suited for the role as a Beta Reader for some folks. Unfortunately, this chapter is not devoted to Misaki... but I do have an idea involving her. Give me until chapter 13 and we'll see what happens: I have one more idea I have fully figured out that I wanna do. Also in response to your second comment: I meant Saver; that is an actual Extra Heroic Spirit Class, but it's only known holder is Buddha

 _whwsms:_ Oh hey! Its the Man of the hour! Of course Lessar and Birdway would have a throw down over our unlucky Kamijou! Course if a fight like that happened and more people found out about ti, I'm sure we'd be seeing many more participants than that come out of the wood work. And to think, Leivinia just came down for a visit and ended up getting into back-to-back fights out of pure jealousy... being Touma is suffering.

 _linkjames24:_ (Review was left on chapter 1) Yeah... Othinus is fun to use, but a quick look through your written story library tells me that you know this very well! I dunno if you stuck around after chapter 1, but if you did, I'm glad you enjoyed your time here!

 _MrQuestionMark:_ The Method of my madness leaves you satisfied, eh!? Honestly, finding excuses to include more characters as part of the fun, and of course the fun situations that allow those characters to be used! Leivinia and Lessar really do need some more love around here... maybe that will change with the appearance of Season 3?

 _Agent Nine:_ Yeah, I like to sneak in character development in out ways, don't I? Lessar is the Queen pervert; of course she would eventually get a chapter devoted just to her! I just wish I could have figured out a situation to affect the rest of New Light, but sometimes some stuff just isn't mean't to be. Yeah; I have no intention to take this story into the realms of the M-Rating, as doing so I feel like would change the focus/tone of the story in a direction I don't want to go down, so if you enjoy this story's T-Rating, it'll be sticking around for a while... but that doesn't mean I won't push it on occasion! Have to keep you folks on your toes!

 _BiGDeal:_ (Review was left on chapter 2) Yup; you understand this story's plot perfectly: What any normal teenage boy (Or man) would enjoy is almost guaranteed to bring misfortune and hell right to Touma's front door... he doesn't even need to leave the house anymore! It all just comes to him! If you wan't to use it; go nuts. After all; Bust Upper is something that exists in the world of Index; all I did was move it to Touma's eyes and make it triggered by Eyesight. (For those who are curious where this pops up, have fun reading he Railgun manga! I wonder if this part of that arc will get animated some day or not...)

 _Ultimablast3:_ Thanks for reading! The third story for that series is currently on hold as I try and figure stuff out, so I am working on a secret project behind the scenes... that is probably out of left field and I'm not sure that people will like/get into. But its a story I want to write, so I'm writing it! I'm making it a point to finish this secret project before returning to my Fate/Index crossovers, so it will be while. I do think I have a solid idea, but that will have to wait until I hit the planning stages properly, as it is currently just an idea right now. Be patient and we'll see what I can come up with.

 **Alright, with that finished up, let's get this show on the road! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ice cream, ice cream!" Index chanted as she strolled down the sidewalk, holding an ice cream carton.

"Just don't forget who bought it for you, ok?" Touma spoke up. He was walking behind her, carrying several other bags of groceries, moving them to one hand so he could briefly adjust his sunglasses. Othinus was currently hanging slightly out of Touma's chest pocket on his coat with her eyes closed; it gave the impression that she was rather contently asleep.

"Of course I won't Touma!" Index replied. "Although… what made you want to buy it?"

"Just sounded good I guess… you wanted some and it felt like a nice change of pace." Touma shrugged. "Just don't eat it all, alright?"

"Oh please… do you have to tell me that? Have some faith in me!" Index fired back.

"I meant that so you won't get brain freeze." Touma hastily replied.

"O-oh… r-right… s-so that's what you meant…" The silver-haired nun nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"Maybe you're the one who should have some faith in me instead." Touma stated as he walked ahead.

"T-Touma! That's mean!" Index ran up behind the unlucky Kamijou, though she refrained from physical violence for the moment.

After all, what Touma held in his hands was tonight's dinner; she wouldn't dare put that into jeopardy.

The two made their way back to Touma's dorm without much incident, just a little casual words here and there, evident of those who lived together. There were no real surprises… at least, not until they arrived home.

For a mysterious person was lying on Touma's bed, in his previously locked apartment, reading one of the spiky-haired teens various manga carefully plucked from the few bookshelves that he owned.

She was a beautiful woman with brown skin and long silver hair. Her eyes appeared to be blue and orange at first, but each time she blinked they changed color. Below her left eye she had a green teardrop marking, and below her right she had a green diamond. She had a rather curvaceous figure with a large bust, and the sole thing keeping her modest were several bandages wrapped around various portions of her body.

"…Nephthys?" Touma blinked as he laid his eyes upon her after opening the door.

The woman looked up from her reading with an amused smile.

"Oh, so we did guess right and found your apartment, Kamijou Touma." She answered.

"…We, huh?" Touma noted.

"Yeah; Niang-Niang is in the restroom. Apparently something got into her hair and she wanted to wash it out." Nephthys commented.

"…Alright then." Touma nodded and moved into the kitchen. He wanted to question what exactly what was going on, but he would have to do so carefully.

These two were true Magic Gods; the kind that could end all of existence with so much as a thought, and not even Imagine Breaker could stop them from doing so.

"Touma… what do we do!? This is bad, right!?" Index whispered.

"Play it cool… it'll work out if we just keep calm…" Touma replied before clearing his throat and turning his attention to the Magic God lying on his bed. "So… uh… is there… something I can do to help you two? Or…?"

"No; honestly Niang-Niang was bored and wanted to see you for some reason, but didn't want to go alone." Nephthys replied. "I was content back home, but she nagged me to come. If you really want to know more, ask her when she gets out."

"Ah… but how did you make it over here? Weren't you and the other Magic Gods banished or something?" Touma blinked.

"Well… I could tell you, but…" The white-haired god paused briefly. "…It's honestly a long and boring story, and I'd rather not bore you with minor details like that."

Oh hey, we avoided the trope. Nice.

"Uh huh… I see…" Touma replied. "Well, I was just about ready to get dinner started, so-"

"Yeah, that sounds great! Especially if we're having something with plenty of meat in it!" The bathroom door swung open and a girl walked out with a towel around her neck.

She was very pale, her skin almost looking purple in color, but she carried a rather happy and carefree expression. Her eyes were green and her hair was black and nearly reached her shoulders. She wore a short white Chinese dress with baggy sleeves along with a matching hat. The unusual part was a charm that hung from her forehead.

"Niang-Niang, manners. It may be a small human home, but we are guests." Nephthys called out.

"Sorry, no meat; sale for that ended before I got there. We were going to have some soup tonight." Touma stated.

"N-no meat!? What kind of meal is it without any meat!?" Niang-Niang shouted.

"No cash for it, there's nothing I can do about it." Touma shrugged.

"Hey, how about you focus that little head of yours on the actual reason why you wanted to come here before being distracted by pointless food." Nephthys called out to the little Chinese Magic God as she was about to shout some sort of retort, causing her to pause.

"…Are you sure? I wanted to mess with him some more; we only see him every so often, you know." Niang-Niang commented. "Besides, his home is nice and cozy!"

"It's a little bit small for me personally…" Nephthys replied.

"Says the one who immediately went and snuggled up into his bed the moment she walked in, fufu~" Niang-Niang shot back.

"W-will you get on with it already!?" Nephthys shouted, looking away in an embarrassed fashion. Touma sighed.

"…Are they all this eccentric…?" Touma rubbed his neck.

"Hard to say when we really only know the one…" Index stated, referring the sleeping Magic God in Touma's pocket.

"Oh fine…" Niang-Niang put her hands on her hips and turned toward the unlucky Kamijou. "Human! I have graciously approached you for specific assistance most dire!"

"…Dire huh? Was that why you were using my shower?" Touma deadpanned. He was trying to stay serious due to the company in question, but he simply couldn't anymore due to the atmosphere in the room.

"B-be gracious that I allowed your dwelling to witness my nude form!" Niang-Niang blushed lightly but still kept up her superiority attitude. "Be that as it may, I have heard rumors over the past few weeks, and I have come to find out if they are true personally."

"Aren't you living in some kind of alternate dimension that Kamisato sent you to? How are you hearing rumors from there?" Touma deadpanned again.

"…Listen, the more you question the logic here, the longer this is going to take." The Chinese Magic God stated.

"…Fair enough, continue…" Touma sighed.

"As such! I have come to you with a simple task! Use your Bust Upper on me at once!" Niang-Niang announced.

The room was quiet for around a minute.

"…That's what the drug me out here for!?" Nephthys shouted. "I could have done that for you if you had just asked you dingbat!"

"I know you could of; I could have done it too, but it's immediately more fun an interesting to receive the blessing a man, wouldn't you agree?" Niang-Niang stated. "So, Kamijou Touma! Show me the absolute power of your Bust Upper, at once!"

"…Ok." Touma nodded.

"I-I feel like it should have needed more convincing than that!" The Chinese Magic God stated in surprise.

"It's no big deal… besides; I agreed so quickly for a reason; you'll see in a second." Touma stated as he lifted up is sunglasses and looked right at Niang-Niang.

However…

"Is… is that supposed to do something? I don't feel any different…" Niang-Niang stated.

"It's in my eyes; as long as they're unobscured they will grow the chest of just about any girl… but it doesn't work on Magic Gods." Touma dropped his shades back into place.

"What!? A-are you serious!?" Niang-Niang shouted.

"Sure am, Othinus can testify in my defense." Touma raised his hand up to wake up the sleeping girl in his pocket, nudging her lightly with his index finger.

Othinus responded by groaning, which was followed by a cute yawn before she grabbed ahold of Touma's finger and pulled it close to her, falling asleep not long after with it in her arms.

"…You know, with how cute she can be, it's hard to believe she destroyed the world at one point." Touma blinked.

"N-never mind that! Does it really not work with Magic Gods at all!?" Niang-Niang shouted. "T-that can't be… you must be lying! You must not actually have it at all, right!? Lying to a god is a horrible offence, you know!"

"You think I'd lie about a stupid ability like this?" Touma shot back. "In fact, you want it? You can take it for a test drive yourself if you want; it'd do me a favor…"

"Please don't give her ideas." Nephthys spoke up.

"Look… I can show you how it's supposed to work since it's active right now, but it genuinely doesn't work on Magic Gods. I'd need a volunteer." Touma sighed.

"A volunteer, huh…" Niang-Niang repeated quietly before slowly shifting her attention over to the silver-haired nun standing next to the unlucky Kamijou. Touma began to speak, trying to intercept what the Magic God was thinking, but Index interrupted him.

"Just do it, Touma." She sighed.

"Are… you sure? You don't have to..." Touma rubbed his neck.

"It's fine; if it helps get these two out of here faster, I'll do it." Index stated. "Besides… once you get used to it, it's not so bad…" She looked away sheepishly with a blush on her face.

"…So you like it now, huh?" Touma blinked.

"Shut up and grow my chest before I change my mind, idiot." Index fired back, though the blush on her face didn't fade. Touma glanced back and forth between the Chinese Magic God and the silver-haired nun before shrugging his shoulders lifting up his sunglasses once again.

The effect was immediate as Index's normally modest bust began to grow, causing her nun habit to slowly lift from the ground. Index crossed her arms under her growing chest, which gave the impression she was showing off, or at least it would have if it wasn't for the frown and blush on her face.

"You can stop now Touma." Index spoke up after about a minute. Her chest was around the same size as a certain blonde girl that Touma had trouble remembering, and was only getting larger by the second.

"Alright." Touma shrugged and dropped his sunglasses, causing Index's growth to cease.

"So… the rumors are true then…" Niang-Niang stated.

"Yeah, they are, it's just that Magic Gods are incompatible." Touma shrugged. "Sorry, but there's not much I can do for you." The unlucky Kamijou managed to get his finger away from the sleeping Othinus and went to putting away his groceries and setting up to begin cooking.

"Man… talk about a bust…ow!" Niang-Niang suddenly cried out as Nephthys suddenly copped the Chinese Magic God's head.

"First of all; that pun physically hurt me." The Egyptian Magic God stated. "Second, I still can't believe you drug me out for something as pointless as this!"

"…I thought you'd be lonely without me." Niang-Niang replied, and received another chop for it. "Ok, seriously, stop that!"

"What a waste of time… and for something so absolutely pointless too." Nephthys sighed.

"Hey; don't go call my lack of boobs pointless when you're practically bursting out of your bandages." Niang-Niang fired back.

Nephthys eyes twitched in irritation. She was about to hit the Chinese Magic God, a voice interrupted the two.

"Are you both staying for dinner? Or no?" Touma leaned out of his kitchen and asked.

The two Magic Gods exchanged looks for a moment.

"…We don't need to eat to survive." Niang-Niang answered.

"But that doesn't mean you can't taste, right?" Touma asked. "Look, I'm just trying to figure out how many people I'm cooking for. I think I have enough for us all, but I need to know first. If you don't want any, just say so."

"Well… I suppose if you're offering…" Nephthys replied.

"Alright then… what I was trying to say before was that I was about to start cooking dinner… and if you two were intending to stay for a while, I'd feel bad to eat in front of you without at least offering." Touma stated.

The two gods exchanged looks again.

"…Well! We are already here!" Niang-Niang spoke with a smile. Nephthys sighed.

"Fine… but we're heading back after food is served, understand?" the Egyptian Magic God stated.

"Sure, sure." Niang-Niang stated. "Though it really is too bad that it didn't work. I was looking forward to some hugeness."

"Stop bringing it up or I'll turn you into a ball of fat and kick you down a hill." Nephthys replied before taking her seat back on Touma's bed. The two gods continued to converse as Touma was setting some water to boil.

"Hey, Index," Touma called out. "Could you me the lettuce from the fridge? I'm dicing some veggies."

"Ok!" Index happily replied, moving toward the fridge in the process. There was a noticeable bounce to her step, which reflected to her enhanced bust as it bounced. Touma noticed this out of his peripheral vision but did his best to keep focused on his cutting.

"Here you go! What kind of soup are you making?" Index asked.

"Haven't decided; it'll depend on the spices I feel like using." Touma replied. "…Water needs to boil, so I have a second. I can fix your chest for you now if you want."

"…Actually, Touma?" Index poked her fingers together. "Can I… see if I'll stay like this for a little while…?" She began to turn red as she spoke, as did the unlucky Kamijou.

"W-well… some people do retain it naturally… and we haven't exactly seen if you're in that boat yet…" Touma scratched his chin. "I mean… are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just curious I guess." Index replied. "But no blowing up my chest without my permission, ok? I happen to like the ability to walk."

"Yes ma'am." Touma saluted jokingly before resuming his cooking. About twenty minutes passed uneventfully before the unlucky Kamijou was finished, pouring some of the soup into four bowls to serve.

"Hey, human."

Someone called out to the unlucky Kamijou as he turned off the stove. His immediate reaction was to look towards Othinus, but she was still fast asleep in his pocket. Touma turned toward the doorway to the kitchen to find Niang-Niang beckoning him to come closer.

"Food's almost ready, you know. You don't have to rush me." Touma stated.

"It's not about the food; I just remembered something very important that usually slips my mind… take off your sunglasses and come over here." The Chinese Magic God called out. Touma sighed and clipped his sunglasses to his shirt exited the kitchen.

"Alright, so what is it?" Touma crossed his arms with his eyes closed. He wanted to get food served before it got cold, and was getting rather impatient with Niang-Niang's antics.

"Look at Nephthys for a bit." Niang-Niang pointed. Touma sighed but did as he was told regardless. She was focused on a TV Drama she had found in her boredom, while Index was taking a bath in the other room.

"Ok…? So she's still in bandages… what's the deal?" Touma asked.

"Let me tell you a little story… a little story revolving around the World Rejecter." Niang-Niang started. Touma immediately began to feel unease with the conversation. "We looked into it… and it seems like Othinus laid the ground work for us to start, but around the time we as Gremlin decided to pay you a visit, World Rejecter was fully born out of our subconscious wishes after we got disappointed with how you and your Imagine Breaker turned out…"

"…Where are you going with this…?" Touma began to stiffen.

"Well, this is a case where the ground work was laid out for us yet again, and I was really disappointed that your Bust Upper doesn't work on Magic Gods, you know!" Niang-Niang replied.

It was then that he noticed; Nephthys' already large bust began to grow, beginning to strain the bandages that kept her body covered. However, she failed to notice; tears ran down her face as she was completely absorbed into the drama on the TV.

The bandages continued to tighten around her growing breasts, but not even that distracted her from the story she was watching unfold.

"Whew! Look at those beauties grow! Little bit longer and those small pieces of cloth will snap right in two!" Niang-Niang stated. "So… how about instead of letting then happen, you turn your head towards…eh? Where are you going?"

Touma ignored her however and began walking over to the Egyptian Magic God, tapping her shoulder lightly.

"E-eh? What is it?" Nephthys sniffled lightly.

"Look down." Touma answered.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" Niang-Niang shouted. Nephthys looked down and she snapped out of her emotional state almost immediately.

"…This…?" Nephthys grabbed herself, checking to see if her enhanced bust was real. "…How?" She began to look irritated.

"Bust Upper." Touma blinked.

"…But I thought that had no effect on Magic Gods?" The Egyptian Magic God narrowed her eyes.

"They didn't… until this brat over there got mad and decided to change it." Touma pointed at Niang-Niang with his thumb.

"Why you traitorous little-" The Chinese Magic God didn't get to finish as Nephthys' next action was swift.

She suddenly launched herself toward Niang-Niang and grabbed her head, slamming it into the wall hard enough to throw her through it.

"M-my wall!" Touma shouted. His intention was indeed to send Nephthys after Niang-Niang for what she tried to pull, but damage to his dorm was far from the top of the list of things he was expecting to happen.

Nor was anything else that was about to happen. Man, dealing with gods is tough, huh?

"Relax; it's easy to fix. I am a Magic God after all." Nephthys stated. "…Though speaking of fixing, can you do anything about this? I can do it, but if you have a simpler option I'd like to make use of it; altering my body personally takes a lot of concentration to get all of the proportions right." She hefted up her engorged chest. Due to Touma looking right at her, she was still growing bigger, but since she was looking into being returned to normal anyway, she didn't seem to mind that much.

"I-I just need to… em… touch them with my right hand…" Touma looked away, embarrassed.

"Alright, let's do it then."

"W-wait, wait, wait! You're just going to accept it at face value!?" Touma shouted.

"I'm taking your word for it because I know that you know what exactly will happen to you in the event that you're lying to me." Nephthys replied, causing Touma to gulp out of fear. "Besides… I'm over four-thousand years old; you're far from the first person to feel me up at this point, so it's hardly special anymore."

"…I am just going to nod and accept your explanation without asking questions."

"That would be best; talking about my past gets a little awkward, especially my romantic side." Nephthys nodded. She began to walk over when Niang-Niang suddenly appeared once again… barging into the room through a different hole in the apartment, knocking over Touma's TV and landing on it in the process, destroying it.

"M-my TV!" Touma shouted.

"That was a cheap shot… but… I think I know how to pay you back…!" Niang-Niang jumped into the air, throwing her arms forward towards Touma and Nephthys. Her fingertips transformed into a series of weapons of varying types and shot forward. Nephthys dodged to the side and pulled Touma with her to avoid the assault.

However, while they were perfectly fine, Touma's bed was skewered completely.

"M-my bed!" Touma shouted.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, you brat." Nephthys stated. She then inhaled and unleashed a shrill cry towards the Chinese Magic God. The reaction was immediate as the entire section of the room Niang-Niang occupied began to shake before suddenly burning away as if it were nothing.

Niang-Niang was able to endure the attack… but the corner of the room she occupied was not so lucky.

"M-my dorm!" Touma cried out in horror.

"My… someone's getting angry… fufu~" Niang-Niang mocked.

"You're going to regret that you little imp…!" Nephthys glared at the girl across from her.

"Touma, what's going on out here?" Index popped her head in from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. Upon seeing the destruction in the dorm however, she immediately withdrew back into the bathroom. A small 'click' likely suggesting that she locked it for protection.

Not that a locked door would stop two rampaging Magic Gods more than capable of bending reality to their will, though.

"Then let's get serious! It's been a long time I've thrown down with you!" Niang-Niang's fingers transformed into a seemingly endless supply of weapons once again, this time with a distinct blue flame surrounding each one.

"Very well; but I will not tolerate even a single tear after I deliver you a spanking." Parts of Nephthys body broke off as a localized sandstorm began to envelop the area around her. The two raced toward each other, eager to tear out each other's throats.

However, just as they were about to tear each other limb from limb, a loud voice called out to them both.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Touma stood across from the two with his arms crossed. His eyes were locked onto both of them with a glare. This of course caused a sudden growth in both of the god's chests, but they were much more distracted by the angry Kamijou than their potentially ripping clothing… though to be fair, Nephthys was much closer to revealing her chest to the world than her smaller companion.

"You can scream all you want, once a duel between gods has begun, it cannot be stopped until a winner is declared." Nephthys stated.

"She's right; even if you object, you have no say anymore." Niang-Niang added. Touma's response was simple.

He closed his eyes, taking a breath before walking over to his tattered bed and picking up a pillow that had fallen off relatively unharmed. He walked back over to the kitchen, dusting off bits of sand as he did so, before setting it in the corner. He took the tiny Othinus out of his coat pocket, being careful not to awaken her (how Nephthys' scream didn't do so was beyond him) and set her down on it. He then removed his jacket and covered the tiny Magic God with it, likely to protect her from the sand now flying around the room.

He then began to approach the two waring Magic Gods once again.

"For the last time human, you cannot stop us. There may be some gratitude between us but that is not enough for us to simply-"

Nephthys' speech was cut off when Touma suddenly burst into a run, tackling the two of them and flying out of the large hole that the Magic God had made.

Kamijou Touma was clearly fed up and decided to see to the conflicts resolution personally.

 **-Unknown Passage of Time-**

It wasn't quite known how much time had elapsed, but the battle felt as if it had taken years, not that anyone involved appeared to change from it.

The two Magic Gods Niang-Niang and Nephthys were about to do battle, and when it became clear that they weren't going to stop, Kamijou Touma threw himself at the two to stop them himself.

What transpired as a result was an absolute hell. The world was warped and twisted inside and out. Phases where created and crushed. Some battles it was just the three, others contained entire armies. Humanity as a whole was wiped out a few times too.

However, in the end, victory was claimed when Touma managed to grab Niang-Niang from behind. Though the god was more than capable to reduce the unlucky Kamijou to a state barely recognizable as a corpse, this distraction served enough for Nephthys to deal a decisive blow to the Chinese Magic God, knocking her out.

At first, Nephthys was angered that Touma had interfered, but then she understood why he did so as she looked at their surroundings.

Or rather, what was left of it. All of existence itself, I mean.

A quick look around told her everything she needed to know, and she replied with one phrase only.

"…We went a little bit overboard, didn't we?"

"You think!?"

It wasn't much work to rewind time for a Magic God however. In less than a blink of an eye, all that had transpired was reversed.

"…I believe I owe you an apology." Nephthys stated. She stood outside his undamaged dorm with Niang-Niang heaved over her shoulder as Touma stood in the doorway with his sunglasses on. The time selected must have been right before the two gods had begun assaulting each other. The only oddity was that Othinus and the pillow she rested on still remained in the corner where Touma had left her. Whether she managed to remain unchanged due to her own status as a Magic God despite being weakened so severely was unknown.

Oddly, despite stating she had ability to later another Magic Gods form, she did not change her own, remaining her immensely busty self.

"In reality, Niang-Niang started it, even if you played along… but everything is back to normal now so I guess it's fine…" Touma sighed. "I didn't want to add a few more deaths to my counter, but after ten-thousand, what's a few hundred more?"

Touma joked, but internally he was screaming and crying all at the same time.

"…That was what I was referring to… I know that I participated in your demise more than once." The Egyptian Magic God Stated.

"I kept track. Want to know how many times?"

"P-please don't. I feel bad enough as it is…"Nephthys sighed. "I… know how finite a human's time is and the ever-present fear of death in humanity, so to make you face it multiple times is… well, to say I'm embarrassed that I let my anger get the better of me…"

"…Don't worry about it. Just the next time if you're going to start a fight, take it outside or back home? A fight over some growing boobs nearly destroyed all of existence…" Touma scratched his neck. "…My god I can't believe I just said that."

"Actually, I've destroyed far more for much less."

"Don't tell me that." Touma deadpanned. Nephthys turned to leave, but suddenly turned back with a curious look.

"…Actually, there was something I forgot to ask about," She started. "When Kamisato was banishing me, I cut off a small portion of my body to escape his World Rejecter… do you have to know where it went?"

"…? You don't share her memories?" Touma asked.

"No; I would gain them if we recombined, but I have had difficulty locating her… have you seen it?" Nephthys asked.

"Well… ironically, she turned into… well, another you, and came straight here." Touma replied. "Everything that happened is a bit complicated… but let's just say she is in good hands, alright?"

Currently the 1% of Nephthys body that managed to escape fused with and was now part of Patricia Birdway, but explaining exactly what happened would be much more difficult than just that.

However, Nephthys appeared to accept that answer and slowly began to smile.

"Is that so… very well; I shall take your word for it." She nodded. "Farewell, Kamijou Touma. May our next meeting be a much more pleasant one."

In a blink of the eye, Nephthys and Niang-Niang were gone. Touma closed the door. He briefly eyed the four bowls of soup he had laid out, but instead chose to wander over to his bed and collapse onto it, leading out a released sigh in the process.

"Feels like I haven't laid down on a bed for forty-three years… and I have no idea why that number specifically…" Touma stated as he rolled onto his back.

About a minute later, Index came back out of the bathroom, fully washed off and covered by a towel. She too retained her much busty form, and by the looks of it, she had trouble tying her towel around her due to her increase in bust size.

"Touma… urm…"

"I'm not looking; you can change back into your normal clothes." Touma raised a weary hand and waved.

"I-if you say so… if you peek I'll bite you!" Index warned. Before starting to change however, she looked around the room. "Did those two Magic Gods go home?"

She must not have had memories of what had transpired; otherwise she would have been much more concerned.

"Yeah; Niang-Niang and Nephthys got into a fight so they decided to head back. Dinner is ready… but my god am I tired…"

A voice caused the unlucky Kamijou to jolt to his feet, however.

"…Human…? Where are you…?"

He forgot about Othinus. Touma stood up, wandered over to the tiny Magic God, and took his jacket off her.

"H-hey, sorry about that. Some stuff happened and I had to take care of…" Touma laughed nervously.

"…Put it back on." Othinus stated. Touma assumed she meant his jacket and did as she asked. He must have been right, as Othinus then jumped from the pillow and grabbed ahold of Touma's jacket before climbing up and back into his chest pocket, snuggling in.

"…Like that spot, do you?" Touma smiled.

"Shut up… human…" Othinus sighed. "…What happened, anyway?"

"Well… it's a long story… but the end result was that Bust Upper now works on Magic Gods… for what little its worth." Touma stated. Othinus yawned before laying against his chest.

"That's nice… I'll hassle you about it later…" The tiny Magic God stated. "I've done far more than just growing my breasts to amuse my previous mates, so it can wait for a bit… goodnight…"

She yawned again before seemingly falling asleep once more; leaving the unlucky Kamijou very confused by exactly what she was talking about.

* * *

 **And here we are at the bottom once more! Another month, another Bust Upper Incident!**

 **The only real fun fact I have is that I initially wanted to have Niang-Niang be the focus of this one, but it naturally shifted over towards Nephthys during the writing process. Also... I just really felt like making Othinus cute and adorable, so that's exactly what I did. I'm sure some of you see the prospect of Magic Gods now being valid targets and are asking, "...Well, when is Othinus going to get the spotlight?" And to that I say... well...**

 **Next Time.**

 **See you in a month!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Please review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	12. The Twelfth Incident

**It's that time yet again... Bust Upper 12 has arrived my friends!**

 **Time to take a look as those who have left a review since we last met!**

 _whwsms:_ So it's safe to say you enjoyed such a "godly" display?

 _Bluejack222:_ Yeah... the downside to having such a huge series with a lot of characters is that sometimes you don't hear about/remember certain characters, at this point its unavoidable without purposefully limiting the roster. It might be a month late, but Happy Birthday!

 _Mr. X:_ Another round of corrections I see... oh well! I'm fair from perfect as we have all seen. As for your questions... 1) Yes and 2) They're Magic Gods... they can fix themselves. Even Niang-Niang mentions that she was seeking Touma out despite having the ability to modify herself if she wanted

 _wildarms13:_ Cute Othinus makes my heart flutter; no lie. As for who retains their change or not, you must discover that yourself...!

 _MrQuestionMark:_ MADNESS IS BEEEST! When Magic Gods come to play, there is only on direction things can go: South. I'm starting to see that cute and cuddly Othinus is a favorite...

 _Agent Nine:_ Oh... so you think THAT was the upper limit... I haven't yet reached my final form...! Well, Bust Upper is becoming an increasingly huge (Heh!) problem for him, so it'd make sense that he'd start getting frustrated when things inevitably turn sour! Plus when it comes to getting Magic Gods to listen to you, Touma really only knows one way! Having something happen to the food is a missed opportunity... oh well! Such is life!

 _Guest00:_ ...I actually have not included much of Sphynx, have I? Yeah; that would have been cute too; I was just into the idea of a super-sleepy Othinus being all cuddly as she tried to rest.

 _LookItsADoggy:_ (From Chapter 1) ...Yeah you're probably right; I'm far from perfect with this kind of thing. Its not a bamboozle if it eventually happens, right!?

 _fencer29:_ Maybe just a little... and whether she is starting to enjoy it or not I leave up to you!

 _RandomFicLover:_ (From Chapter 1) I'm glad you enjoyed this enough to go back and re-read it! Cashier Girl returning is not likely, as I'm probably not going to pursue that route anytime soon...

 **And with that done, I must say something first: Some characters in here might feel a little OOC... tried doing some stuff that I figured would work out for what I'm going for... all i'll say is that you'll see what I mean. Hopefully it worked out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"How long are you going to be gone, Touma?" Index asked as Touma put on a light jacket. Spring was finally here, but it was just a hair too cold to go outside without one. Rather than having his sunglasses on, he wore them around his neck. Considering that no changes were occurring with Index, it could be reasoned that his "particular ability" was currently inactive.

"Hard to say… I'd like to think just an hour? He is here in district seven if the address he gave me is right…" Touma checked his phone; it was just after noon so if all went well, he should be back in time to fix dinner.

"Yes but… considering who you're paying a visit to… how long do you think it will take?" Index asked again.

Touma paused for a moment while in thought, turning to face Index when what she stated was fully processed.

"…If I'm gone for more than three hours without contacting you, call Anti-Skill."

"What's their number again?" Index asked.

"It's on the note pad next to the house phone. I also wrote down the address I'm going to just in case; be sure to give them that." Touma resumed getting ready, grabbing his wallet and placing it in his pants pocket.

"Ok! Got it!" Index double-checked to make sure the items Touma specified were indeed there. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Considering who I'm paying a visit to, just about anything else would be a waste." Touma sighed. "Alright, I'm taking off. Watch the place for me, ok?"

"You got it! Be back soon, Touma!" Index waved goodbye as the unlucky Kamijou left his dorm. He took a short walk over to the elevator and not long after he was at ground level.

"Ok… now for the directions I need…" He reached into his coat pocket as he stepped out of the elevator for his phone. He found it all right, but something else too.

Something soft and warm. Then he felt something like cloth on that object. For some reason he had trouble figuring out what it was, and kept feeling it to try to figure it out. He only grabbed his phone when he was leaving, so what else could have snuck his way into his pocket?

He got his answer when the object spoke.

"If you keep touching me like that, this is going to shoot up to an M-Rating really quickly."

"Phbh!?" Touma grabbed ahold of the object and pulled it out, revealing it to be the rather small Magic God, Othinus… with a rather thick and heavy blush too. "W-what are you doing here!?" Touma then began to turn red himself. "…And what exactly… was I touching?"

"It'd be more accurate to ask what you weren't touching." Othinus replied without an ounce of shame. "I don't mind aggressive men, but some kind of warning would have been nice… still… nice hand work…" Her blush deepened slightly, although her facial expression didn't change.

"I-It's kind of hard to give you a warning when I don't know you're there!" Touma fired back. "And what were you doing in my pocket anyway?"

"Hiding because you said I couldn't come." Othinus replied. "As if I'm going to let you go see him of all people without joining you."

"Because it is him is exactly why I wanted you to stay home… you know how dangerous this is." Touma frowned.

"You can take me back up to the dorm if you want… but you know that won't stop me from making my way to you." Othinus replied. "In fact… you understand that quite well, don't you?"

Touma grumbled lightly.

"…Yeah, you're right." He stated. "Was just trying to look out for you is all."

"You're gesture is appreciated, human, but I assure you that I am more than capable of handling myself, even in the most grievous of situations." Othinus spoke with a dignified huff.

Touma was not amused by her haughty attitude.

"Yeah; says the one who got stuck in the sink drain last night. Head first too; that's a new one even by my standards." He fired back.

"I-I was just trying to wash my hair and the current was too strong! A simple mistake and nothing more; anyone could have made it!" Othinus retorted. "…And you need to clean your drain! As one who had a first-hand look, it's absolutely filthy!"

"Believe me; it's on the list of things to do." Touma rubbed his head. "Honestly, the pipes outside of the ones in the sink all need to be replaced; I'm not sure if a simple cleanup job will do the trick… I've actually been putting in a request for months, but the dorm manager is stingy as all hell… only reason I was able to get the sink ones replaced was because Index somehow set fire to them…"

"We really should find a new place to live…" Othinus grumbled.

"Well, considering I'm living there for free, it could be worse." Touma replied. "Since I'm just barely getting by, having to actually pay rent would leave me barely able to feed myself, let alone you… and especially Index."

"I suppose you have a point… now put me on your shoulder already. Or do you want to feel me up some more?" Othinus stated.

"…Really?" Touma deadpanned.

"You started it not me." Othinus returned the expression. After a moment, Touma relented and set the tiny magic god on his shoulder like normal. He then pulled out his phone to use its map functionality to guide him to the address he was given.

There was a particular reason why Touma was hesitant to bring Othinus along, as well as insisting to go alone.

Because the person he was paying a visit to was the owner of an ability known as World Rejecter; Kamisato Kakeru. The World Rejecter had the ability to banish people and their creations if they happen to have conflicting desires to a completely new world entirely.

For the record, both Othinus and Kamijou Touma were valid targets for this ability due to personal reasons. The primary drive behind lending such a person a hand with whatever he was struggling with was simple: Touma owed the World Rejecter a favor, and wanted to repay it.

Besides, the last time they met they were on civil terms, so hopefully offering to help when Kakeru himself asked for it wouldn't result in a dumpster fire of a situation.

…Extra emphasis on "hopefully."

After a brisk walk, Touma and the tiny Othinus were in front of a door to an apartment. Each time Touma met the World Rejecter he seemed to be using a new location as a base, so it wasn't that unusual that Touma himself didn't recognize the location. He knocked on the door upon noticing a lack of a doorbell a few times before he got an answer.

"Who is it?" A male voice called from inside.

"It's me… here about whatever problem I can solve. Everything ok in there?" Touma asked.

"…Subjectively, at the moment." The male replied. "Hold on, I'll open the door."

A few clicks came and went slowly the door opened.

Kakeru himself stood at the door. He had brown hair and eyes, and wore his usual school uniform: a white formal shirt with a blue tie and jacket with gold button and nondescript grey pants.

"Come in and have a seat… I'll grab the thing I want you to smash, and then you'll be on your way." Kakeru stated. The apartment was rather spacious, but considering the over one-hundred girls that surrounded him most of the time, it needed to be.

In fact, Touma had the idea that perhaps the entire floor actually belonged to the Kamisato faction to house all the girls, and that this apartment was simply the one Kakeru himself lived in personally.

The couch in the living room was rather soft. Othinus hopped down on the table, going on a little exploration mission under the guise of "Checking for hidden weapons or traps."

A short time later, the World Rejecter returned with a large black lock box and set it on the table.

"This is it… well; what's inside of the box is it anyway." Kakeru stated. "…Why did you bring the magic god?"

"She snuck in my pocket; not my fault." Touma replied. "So… what's the problem?"

"Problem is a pain in the ass I happened to come across last week…" Kakeru scratched his head. "…How experienced are you with wish granting?"

"You mean… like a monkey's paw?" Touma questioned.

A monkey's paw is a rather infamous object referenced in literature; it had the capability of granting three wishes, but at the cost of hellish consequences for messing with the strands of fate.

"I'm… surprised you know that." The brown-haired boy blinked.

"Just because I miss class a lot doesn't mean I don't pay attention while I'm there; we going to do this or do you just want to make fun of me?" Touma fired back.

"…Fair enough, but no, it's not a monkey's paw; otherwise I could have handled it. Anyone who has the idea to make something like that surely would have conflicting desires…" Kakeru stated.

"So it's something that's not a valid target for the World Rejecter…" Touma mused. "…Wait, I just noticed you have your right hand back… that's not going to suddenly banish you again, is it?"

"Let's just say a lot has happened since we last met, and that you shouldn't worry about it." Kakeru replied. "Anyway, what I came across was… well; the only way to describe it is that it's a Holy Grail, I guess. That's what Fran mentioned it is… or at least it's the framework for one."

"Oh, so she decided to come back huh… good for her." Touma nodded a few times. "…I feel like a lot has changed with your group and that I'm not even going to find out five percent of what exactly has happened…"

"Yeah, and if you keep interrupting me, we're never going to get finished." Kakeru glared at the unlucky Kamijou.

"I'm sorry; no more interruptions. Please continue." Touma sighed.

"…Anyway, as I said, it's either the framework of a Holy Grail… or is an actual Holy Grail. Don't know which, but the point is that it will grant a genuine wish of whoever grabs ahold of it." The World Rejecter stated.

"How'd you even get it?" Touma crossed his arms.

"Some man named Solomon gave it to me while I was out of town…" Kakeru shrugged. "Either way, it's been granting wishes for whoever takes it and it's been getting annoying, which is why I had it locked in this box and hidden in a safe in my room to stop people from using it."

"So… what; it acts as a wish engine for whoever grabs it?" Touma asked. "Couldn't you just un-wish for whatever it grants and be done with it?"

"Not that simple…" Kakeru sighed. "It will grant one wish and only that wish to whoever takes it, and it pulls the wish from the holder's mind at random without the holder's consent. Even if you drop it and pick it up again, it will still only grant that wish and it will do so again infinitely each time you take hold of it… which is a massive pain considering how far south these wishes can be depending on the person. And, as said, the Grail itself isn't affected by my World Rejecter, so I can't just chuck it into a different dimension…"

"So you ask me out here to destroy it for you… alright I get it…" Touma nodded.

"…Who could have made such a twisted device...? I wonder…" Othinus crossed her arms.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I don't mind smashing it if its being that much of a pain." Touma smiled. Kakeru nodded and unlocked the box and opened it to reveal… nothing.

As in, there was no Holy Grail inside of the box.

"Eh…? It was here when I checked it this morning…" Kakeru stated.

"…Hey; isn't one of your girls a forensics expert?" Touma asked.

"Yeah; Ellen is, but she also works with chemistry and…" Slowly, Kakeru's voice trailed off. "…Can… even use chemicals to… undo locks…"

"…Is that bad?" Touma blinked.

"Very bad!" Kakeru slammed the box shut and stood up, racing into what looked like a dining room. Touma glanced over at Othinus, and after a moment lifted her up to his shoulder and followed him.

In the kitchen, there were three girls: Tazuma Claire, a black-haired girl with glasses and flowers blooming from her head, Elza, a magician with long brown hair with two tufts of hair resembling fox ears, and finally, the aforementioned Ellen, her full name being Arimura Ellen, who had long black hair that went all the way down her back.

The physical descriptions that would normally follow these introductions were difficult due to how radically different each one looked in comparison to their normal selves. Claire and Elza… had shrunk! Each one looked more akin to six year olds than growing teenagers, with their formerly form fitting clothes hanging off their bodies!

Ellen on the other hand was the exact opposite! She had normally been a rather young, but now she had the appearance of a well-developed woman! Her white lab coat that covered her black butler uniform, formerly about two or three sizes too large, now appeared two or three sizes too small, constricting rather tightly across her body. A large bust and womanly hips were easy to see, as if her outfit had suddenly changed to flaunt it all.

In addition, a golden chalice rested in the hands of the girl-turned-woman, who had a distinct smile on her face.

"Damn it all… Ellen! You did it again!" Elza shouted in a noticeably higher pitched voice.

"Seriously… this is what; the third time?" Claire followed suit.

"Sorry not sorry ladies… or should I say… little girls?" Ellen replied with a giggle. "I get tired of you all flaunting your bodies all over the place… so I have taken it upon myself to remind you how quickly the tides can change!"

"…So this is the power of the Holy Grail, huh?" Touma blinked.

"Now… sit back and- ow! My head!" Ellen cried out in pain when Kakeru abruptly chopped her head. She dropped the golden chalice onto the kitchen table and the World Rejecter was quick to swipe it.

The moment the cup, referred to as the Holy Grail, enter Kakeru's grip, all three girls returned to normal in the blink of an eye.

"Thanks boss… re-visiting childhood is fun, but doing it against your will is a pain in the ass." Elza let out a relieved sigh as she and Claire went about adjusting their clothes now that their bodies had been returned to normal.

"When I said no one was allowed to touch it, I meant NO ONE." Kakeru growled.

"…Party pooper." Ellen pouted.

"Your wish affects the whole faction; there is no party in that world." Kakeru held the bridge of his nose, clearly irritated.

"…So… uh… her wish is to be more… mature… while at the same time making everyone else… less mature?" Touma guessed.

"Long and the short of it… I somehow got lucky; mine is just to return the girls back to normal and reverse the stunts they pull." Kakeru stated.

"Some of them are good… others not so much, like Ellen's." Elza stated.

"Well, at least mine isn't as perverted as Claire's!" The small forensic expert shot back.

"Feels like it is, considering it affects everyone!" The fox-hair girl shot back. "Besides; Claire's is more of a show! Look me in the eyes and tell me it's bad!"

"…Good point." Ellen nodded.

"W-will you two stop talking about it! It's embarrassing! Claire shouted, blushing bright red.

"…So what's hers?" Touma asked.

"As long as she holds the chalice, anything Kakeru wears begins to dissolve until he's left nude." Ellen answered. Claire immediately began to shake Ellen violently, clearly offended by her secret being revealed.

Kakeru's face flushed red, although his expression did not change. If anything, he somehow looked more irritated than before.

"…See what I've been putting up with? This wish-granting machine is nothing but a pain in the ass." Kakeru stated.

"Seems like it… I really don't know how you do it man…" Touma crossed his arms.

"At least Elza's is tame." Kakeru sighed. "Hers somehow takes the ability rolling around Academy City in all those rumors… I think it's called Bust Upper?"

"…Back it up; what do you mean by "takes?"" Touma blinked.

"Oh… that? Honestly it's just lots of fun!" Elza cheerfully chimed in. "Fun fact: It works if you look at yourself in the mirror!"

"She uses it to cheat and use massive boobs to try and win over Kakeru…" Ellen crossed her arms. The fox-haired girl began to blush before turning toward the forensics expert with an angry look.

"As if you turning us all into babies is any fairer!" She spat with venom. Kakeru wiped some sweat from his brow when Touma put his left hand on his shoulder.

"…I understand what you're going through man; I get it. I'll help smash that thing… but," Touma spoke. "First; give the grail to Elza."

"…I'm sorry; come again…?" Kakeru raised an eyebrow.

"I believe her "taking" of Bust Upper might actually be literal…" Touma commented. In truth, his unfortunate ability had been acting erratically for a while now. It would randomly vanish in its active state and return just as randomly. It would always return with it turned on, but otherwise he would be temporarily relieved of the ability.

"I don't want her to have it; she always abuses it!" Kakeru replied.

"Well I already have it, and I don't want it anymore! So if she wants it; let her take it!" Touma replied.

"Wait… you're kidding… right?" Kakeru blinked.

"…Somehow I figured that the ability belonged to a guy… oh well; it's not an esper ability so if he doesn't want it anymore~" Elza swiped the grail from Kakeru during his confusion. However, the World Rejecter was quick to chop her head and take it back.

"Oh come on; she was so close!" Touma cried out. That's when all three girls in the room began to notice something odd.

Their respective chests, regardless of starting size, slowly began to grow and bush out, straining their respective outfits.

"…What?" Kakeru questioned. Touma was quick to notice this and he let out an irritated sigh.

"When she grabbed it, she must have taken my Bust Upper… but when you took the grail back, it returned it… and promptly pressed the "on" button…" Touma grumbled, lifting his sunglasses to his eyes to block the effects.

"…It's been causing him a lot of trouble recently." Othinus stated.

"Excuse me, Kamijou Touma?" Claire spoke up. "…Could you look at me with your bare eyes for a little while longer?"

Touma blinked and promptly shifted his gaze over to the World Rejecter for approval. Due to his response of promptly tossing the grail up in the air only to catch it again, an action that once more returned the girls to normal, it was clear that he vetoed the use of Bust Upper.

"…Sorry, boss-man says no." Touma rubbed his neck.

"Regardless; I'm sorry, but I'd much prefer to keep the Bust Upper out of her hands…" Kakeru stated. Touma sighed before nodding with a frustrated but understanding expression. "Now, let us return to the living room so we can sort-"

Kakeru turned to walk, only to slip and fell. The floor was slightly wet; it was likely that something had been spilled, possibly during the confusion of Ellen taking the grail. The World Rejecter fell on his back and during the shock, the Holy Grail flew from his grip…

…and slammed right into Touma's face, knocking him back into the living room and onto his back, while Othinus flew from his shoulder and landed deeper into the room. Miraculously, the golden chalice was just large enough for it to cover Touma's face as he fell with a loud thud. Considering it remained in place despite the force, it likely had gotten stuck.

"…Come on, I said clean the floor if you spill something on it! The kitchen is tiled you know!" Kakeru spoke in an irritated tone as he pushed himself back up to his feet.

"Sorry… shrinking out of nowhere has a bit of an alarming effect…" Claire sighed and bowed apologetically.

"Ugh… hey Kamijou; you alright?" The World Rejecter walked over to the doorway leading back to the living room.

"Sufh miffortfun…" Touma spoke in a muffled voice due to the Holy Grail covering his head. He reached for it with his left hand and pulled; it took a few good tugs before it finally released the unlucky Kamijou's face. He promptly sat up afterward.

"…You know; you probably could have just destroyed it…" Kakeru stated.

"Hey; I just got smacked in the face by solid gold; cut me some slack…" Touma grumbled as he stood up. "Hey Othinus… are you… o… k…?" He turned to look for his small companion that had flown off in the confusion.

Only to find that she wasn't so small anymore.

"Flying is less fun when you don't have control over when you start and stop… damn…" Othinus sat up, resting on her butt. "…Human, did you… eh?" She blinked once; Touma looked far smaller than normal. She was going to question what had happened, but she found that everything else had inexplicably shrank as well…

…Or rather, she had grown. To be exact; Othinus returned to her normal size prior to the events of Egeskov Castle in Denmark.

The now full-sized Magic God turned her gaze toward the unlucky mortal in front of her. Their eyes remained locked on one another's for several moments… and then…

They both promptly screamed.

"GYAAAAAHHHHH!" The two shot up fully, clearly fearful of what had just transpired before racing over to each other. Touma's first action was to touch the Magic God with his right hand; there was no change to her appearance at all.

"I-Its not working! What the hell is with this god damn cup!?" Touma shouted.

"It must be some sort of a phase change! Let me see it!" Othinus plucked the Holy Grail from Touma's hand. She began examining it rather closely. While this was happening, Touma's already frightened face took another sour turn.

"O-O-O-Othinus…!" The unlucky Kamijou stuttered out.

"Damn; I can't feel any changes… now that I'm taking a closer look I can feel the power its emanating properly… it's definitely high up there on the scale but…" Othinus continued prattling on.

"Othinus!" Touma shouted.

"What!? I'm busy trying to figure this out!" The Magic God snapped. Touma simply lifted up his right hand and pointed to her own left one. She turned her head and promptly froze up.

For a certain golden lance had appeared in Othinus' hand without her knowledge…

The lance's name was Gungnir.

The two screamed again.

"Will you two stop that!?" Kakeru shouted. "I don't even get it; isn't something like this a good thing for you two!?"

"Y-you don't understand…! This is bad… bad, bad, bad…!" Touma replied.

"W-wait… to might not be so bad!" Othinus stated. "Gungnir is whatever, but it doesn't mean anything if my power hasn't returned! H-hiding me should be easy as long they can't detect me! Hold on, I'll test it!"

"How are you going to do that?" Touma asked quickly.

"Phase change! It's been awhile but… but…" Othinus trailed off before suddenly dropping the golden chalice, causing it to roll towards Kakeru's feet as he observed the situation. "Oh… oh no…"

"C-come on, stay with me here! What did… you…?" Touma suddenly felt like he was carrying something in his left hand, and turned to investigate.

He was now holding a burger; a classic American staple from across the sea. It actually looked quite appealing… or at least it would if it wasn't for the circumstances leading up to it.

"Did… did you alter a phase… t-to put a burger in my hand…?" Touma asked.

"Y-yeah… it's just what popped in my head… I-I mean I've been wanting one for a while… s-so…" Othinus looked down with her body shaking.

Touma fell to his knees. The fact that Othinus attempted to make a burger wasn't that obscene outside of a drastic abuse of power, but the fact that she succeeded was a different story entirely.

If Othinus was able to alter phases, regardless of whatever she attempted, it meant that her powers as a Magic God had returned.

Moreover, if that was the case, then…

"…H-here, you wanted it anyway…" Touma offered the condiment-covered meat patty to the Nordic Magic God in front of him.

"This is hardly the time for this, you know!" Othinus protested… and then immediately took the burger from the unlucky Kamijou's hands.

"I-I know… I just can't think of anything else… just… just-"

"Ok, that's enough!" Kakeru shouted. "What the hell is happening here!? I see this stupid Grail actually grant the first positive wish since it came into my possession and you two start flipping out! Explain!"

"W-well… the things is…" Touma rubbed his neck nervously as he turned to face the World Rejecter, sneaking a glance at the Magic God next to him. Othinus nodded, and Touma began to explain.

In the final battle in Denmark, Othinus had supposedly died. However, she instead had simply been reduced to 1% of her total mass, which continued to live on with the last scrapes of power that the Magic God had. The allied forces involved captured the now tiny Magic God with intent of dealing out a punishment, but said forces then decided that her sudden decrease in stature and her immortality keeping her alive indefinitely with this drastic change was a fitting punishment for the trouble she caused and let her go.

However, this deal was likely only valid as long as she remained her fifteen-centimeter height.

But… now Othinus was back to normal due to Touma's own subconscious wish, and the Holy Grail had even somehow forged her a new Gungnir with the Magic God's own randomly selected desire.

All bets were off; the moment it would be revealed that Othinus was back and at full power, every major power in the world would be knocking at their front door.

"That sounds… rough." Kakeru stated. The group had taken a proper seat in the living room; Othinus and Touma side by side while Kakeru sat in a reclining chair, holding the Grail to prevent someone else from taking it. The three girls, likely seeing the rather crazy reaction, withdrew from the scene into different areas of the surprisingly spacious apartment.

"You're telling me… how the hell do we worm our way out of this…?" Touma buried his face into the palms of his hands. Othinus lightly rubbed the unlucky Kamijou's back.

"…We can't leave until this is sorted out." Othinus stated.

"Well… I could banish her with World Rejecter." Kakeru suggested.

"Do it and I break your hand; got it?" Touma snapped up and glared at the brown-haired teenager. Clearly, the "ultimate option" was off the table until further notice.

"Fine, fine, just an idea… I don't exactly know what to do either…" Kakeru crossed his arms. Touma sighed after a moment.

"…Sorry; this whole thing has just kind of put me into a bad mood." Touma sighed. Othinus went from simply rubbing the unlucky Kamijou's back to massaging his shoulders. "…That… a-actually feels really good…"

"Even counting the probable hundreds of ages that passed during that phase-change hell between us, I am thousands of years older than you; one tends to pick up certain skills over their lifetime out of boredom…" Othinus stated. "…Still, I rather pride myself in this; I can make even the most angry warrior as calm as a fat cat lazing about in the warm sun…"

"…Calming him down so he can think straight?" Kakeru asked.

"Indeed; there are other tactics I can employ… although most of which I cannot do while another is watching." Othinus stated.

"And those would include…?" The World Rejecter asked.

"Ah, how do I describe it in such a way that a mortal such as your self can understand…" Othinus mused. "…You see, when a man and a woman-"

"Ok; that's enough." Kakeru interrupted. "If you two want to get frisky, do it someplace else… or at least take it to another room."

"...Well, if you insist-"

"I was kidding!" Kakeru shouted.

"I know you were." Othinus fired back. Kakeru lifted up his hand and attempted to crack his neck to no avail; he would receive no relief from this situation at hand.

"Fair enough… me inviting him over and not watching my step is likely the reason you two are in this mess…" Kakeru stated. "I'm just surprised that Kamijou didn't react at all to an obvious move made on him just now."

"H-huh? You guys say something?" Touma looked back up, clearly in some kind of daze. "Sorry… spaced out a little bit there… it just felt really good, so…"

"Magic God has magic fingers; who would have thought?" Othinus smirked.

"You did that for the joke and I hate you for it." Kakeru deadpanned.

"Alright… ok… so…" Touma sat up a little. "While I was fading in and out… had an idea… if the Holy Grail made this problem, maybe it can get us out… we already know that its powerful enough to affect Othinus… so…"

"…Use the grail to fix it?" Othinus mused. "…In theory, it could work… the fact it was able to alter me at all is a testament to its power…"

"Problem is that you need to find someone who'd have the wish for her to shrink again…" Kakeru stated. "And on top of that, luck out and have that wish be the one the grail picks… my wish only affects the girls in my faction from what I've been able to discover. Clearly you two would have that wish right now, but since it's already decided on a wish for you both…"

"Yeah… so we just need to find someone who might want that and hope for the best… sorry, but we might need to use your space since we can't leave, Kamisato-san." Touma stated.

"I'd protest, but this situation is at the very least in part my fault…" Kakeru stated. "…Plus I don't want people beating down my door because you phrase it like it's fully my fault."

"Already onto that, huh?" Othinus questioned.

"Figured Kamijou wouldn't, but you'd probably attempt it…" The World Rejecter grumbled.

"Problem is… how do we get them here even if we think of them?" Touma asked.

"…Simply state who you'd like to give a chance and I shall do it." Othinus crossed her heavily exposed legs. "Altering things so that we had a third companion should be child's play for me at full power."

"Alright… if you're confident." Touma stated. "Let's give Index a shot; she does live with us, right?"

"Can't hurt to try." Othinus shrugged and tapped Gungnir against the floor. Instantaneously, a certain silver-haired nun appeared in the room, standing in front of the coffee table.

"Touma…? W-where am I? I-I was just watching TV and… O-Othinus!?" Index stated, shocked to find the Magic God back at full size.

"…Didn't alter her memories?" The spiky haired teen asked.

"The simpler I make these changes the less likely that some crafty people take notice…" The blonde magic god stated. "Just give her the grail and let's see already."

"G-grail? What are you- ugwa!?" Index shrieked when Kakeru abruptly tossed the golden chalice into her arms. The moment she caught it, the world began to seemingly warp, but the effect subsided when the wish was granted.

Every single area of the apartment not occupied by another living being was suddenly covered in colossal amounts of food. All kinds of meals and specialty dishes covered every portion of the table, as well as the floor; piling up on each other in the process.

"W-what… is… this…!?" Index's voice gradually rose in pitch as stars appeared in her eyes. "W-what is this amazing device!? Some kind of divine construct? Who cares, FOOOOOOOD!" Index picked a particularly large pile of cuisine and dove right in, eating whatever she could get her hands on. She dropped the grail upon leaping, causing it to slam into a plate of some kind of pasta.

"…I am both disappointed and not surprised at the same time." Touma spoke in a flat tone.

"Mind if I clean this up?" Othinus did the same.

"Please do." Touma nodded. The Magic God tapped the floor again and instantaneously the changes made by the grail were gone and Index was returned home. "…Explaining this is going to be a pain, isn't it?"

"Better than the alternative." Othinus huffed.

"…I just had a thought; why not use your powers on yourself to shrink yourself down?" The World Rejecter asked.

"Physical mass would be easy, but reducing my actual power to avoid detection, outside of the use of the Fairy spell, would be extremely difficult… complete obliteration might be possible although cataclysmic, but insuring that just a small portion of it survives would be incredibly hard to do while using my own power to effectively self-destruct." Othinus answered.

"…So why not get someone to use the Fairy spell?" Kakeru asked.

"Last someone did that, she almost died… I'd rather not risk that again." Touma replied.

"Fine… who's next then?" Kakeru leaned on the armrest of his chair, using his arm to support his head.

"…Misaka probably wouldn't care, would she?" Touma mused.

"I'd suggest some magicians in Gremlin, but they appeared to all be rather angry with me if Marian was to be used as a reference… well; except for Thor." Othinus stated.

"I do not want to even think about what Thor's wish would be." Touma shook his head. "…Fukiyose always got mad at me when she saw you on my shoulder… worth a shot?"

"I feel like her hatred was more aimed toward my existence as a whole, so I'd refrain from it." Othinus stated.

"Good point… damn; who do we know that would prefer you being shrunk…?" Touma mused.

"…We could try one of the world leaders who suggested letting me go? It might work?" The Magic God shrugged.

"In that case, the most agreeable one would have to be Roberto…" Touma spoke. "Want to give him a shot?"

"Roberto… who?" Kakeru crossed his arms.

"Roberto Katze." Othinus answered promptly as she stood up, stretching just a little. She was really not used to being her normal size.

"...As in the president of the United States…?" Kakeru questioned.

"Hey; you have a harem of over one-hundred girls; you don't get to doubt us when it comes to who we know." Touma stated.

"…So do you!" The World Rejecter fired back. "Unlike you, I went ahead and did research; had my girls scout around and investigate you; I've seen video evidence of you hanging around tons of other girls! Especially that nun that lives in your dorm!"

"You're using Index as evidence when her regular action is to bite me!?" Touma shot up with a glare. "If you take violent bites out of my cranium as a display of affections then something's wrong with you! Besides; if you know the people around me so well, then why don't you give us a suggestion!?"

Kakeru raised his hand and opened his mouth to retort, but recalled both actions shortly after.

"…Alright; fair points. I assumed your situation was similar to mine but clearly it is a fair bit different than I thought…" Kakeru admitted. "…I can only assume that the girls that surround you are less… aggressive than mine."

"If these legions of girls you're referring to actually exist, then yeah; they're not exactly forward…" Touma replied. "…Except for Lessar, but she's a special case we don't talk about."

"…Could try Lessar since you mentioned her; it's an idea." Othinus stated.

"While possible, I feel like the wish that will be picked for her will involve me being strapped to a bed for an indefinite amount of time…" Touma replied, vetoing the suggestion.

"…Alright; fine. Let's meet the President of the United States then. Why the hell not?" Kakeru groaned as he went over to grab the Holy Grail that had fallen to the floor with the sudden absence of a food-filled apartment.

With a tap of her golden lance, Othinus began to alter time and space yet again. In the blink of an eye, the absolutely manly Roberto Katze suddenly stood in the room in his presidential suit. Before he could comment on what happened, Kakeru threw the golden chalice towards him. The President nearly dropped it but managed to catch the Holy Grail without much difficulty.

The effect was immediate; Roberto was suddenly surrounded by a variety of women; all in bathing suits with some carrying alcohol while others carried staple American food. All confusion that had been in the President's mind was blown away by this sudden change… especially when a select few of the women began to undress completely.

Othinus slowly turned to face Touma, clearly not amused by the display.

"…Full reversal. Screw the risks; he can never remember that this happened." Touma stated.

Othinus nodded without delay and in an instant everything returned to normal with Roberto returned to the United States of America with no memory of what transpired.

"For some reason I feel like we should have seen that coming…" Touma sighed.

"Being selective is getting us nowhere… perhaps we should just go down the list… avoiding certain problem people of course…" Othinus suggested. "It will require full reversals like with the President… but I'm starting to not care about the risks involved."

"…This is going to take a while, isn't it?" Kakeru asked. He received his answer when the first few people selected were complete failures. He sighed and strapped himself in; it was going to be a bumpy ride.

The first to be summoned forth was the previously rejected Misaka. Her wish was very similar to Ellen's, as she suddenly became a taller and much more voluptuous version of herself. The only real difference that could be seen was that her change didn't affect those around her… well, at least those that were visible anyway. Ultimately, it wasn't what the group was after, so Othinus reverted the changes made by the Holy Grail.

A little ways down the line Kanzaki Kaori appeared. Hers was simple: her outfit suddenly changed to the fallen angel ero-maid costume. It was questioned why that of all things was her wish, but the topic was immediately halted with the lewdly dressed saint rejecting the idea that she would actually wish for the sudden outfit change, especially with what she was wearing as the result. This too was a rejected outcome.

At some point, Leivinia Birdway was called and had the grail forced upon her. Honestly, Touma expected something akin to Ellen and Misaka's wish, but instead, she suddenly vanished and re-appeared in Touma's lap. She flushed red immediately, but then demanded that they send her back, threatening unspeakable violence the likes that the three had never seen before if they so much as breathed a word of the incident to anyone.

An hour passed by without a single remote success. Touma leaned into the couch with his face aimed toward the ceiling while Othinus leaned over herself, supporting her head with her hands as her elbows rested on her knees with Gungnir leaning against her right side.

During their brief intermission, Kakeru had excused himself from the room momentarily to take a phone call.

"…So it's getting close to dinner time…" The World Rejecter popped his head back into the room. "The girls are all trying their hand at cooking something homemade, but I'm personally wanting some delivery pizza… do you two want anything?"

"Peperoni and sausage please…" Touma stated weakly.

"Foolish human; do you think you can appease me with pizza?" Othinus glared.

"…So you don't want any?" Kakeru blinked.

"…Ultimate meat, and make it snappy." She turned back to staring forward with this statement. With his inquiries answered, Kakeru withdrew back into the kitchen.

"Who do we have even left on the list…?" Touma asked after a moment.

"Well, we have the people we were trying to avoid… we'll need to prepare some kind of defense in case things go south with them." Othinus replied, shifting back to sitting properly. "…Hey, are you ok?" She turned her attention over to the depressed looking Kamijou.

"…I'm feeling irritated, little hungry… and sad honestly." Touma sighed. "It's… becoming increasingly clear that we're not going to find the magical solution to our problem tonight…"

"…I know what you mean." Othinus replied. "Pulling from the list of people familiar with me that might actually want me to return to my smaller size is small enough, let alone the wish being selected at pure random…"

"This sucks… we finally get something of a preferred outcome with how that whole shit-storm in Denmark and we can't even enjoy it… talk about disappointing." Touma commented. The two sat in silence for a time.

"…Hey," The blonde magic god called out randomly. "…Since we're in a shitty situation, what do you say we at least try to make the best of it?"

"What do you mean?" Touma asked.

"What I mean is that whether we succeed or fail, this is going to be possibly the only time where we're both roughly the same size and this close to each other at the same time… so why not enjoy it? Even if it is just for a little bit?" Othinus stated.

"I… guess you do have a point… but what is there to do?" Touma sat up and turned to face the Magic God.

"…Shot in the dark? You still have bust upper active, don't you?" Othinus asked. "I recall you mentioning that it was upgraded against your will to work on Magic Gods recently."

"I-I… h-haven't been able to turn it off yet so… I guess…?" Touma rubbed his neck nervously. "I mean… w-who do you want me to use it on?"

"Me you idiot." Othinus stated. "Come on, it's a once in a life-time opportunity to do something like this with a god. Besides; as I told you before: I've done far more than simply grow to appease the select few I choose to be my mates."

"Hah… the way you phrase that is almost like a love confession…" Touma replied. Othinus paused for a moment before continuing.

"…What if it was a confession?" The Magic God asked simply. Touma's face turned red almost instantly.

"E-e-excuse me… b-but… what d-did you just say…!?" He stuttered out.

"What if it was a confession? Does it really matter at this point?" Othinus replied. "In one way this ends, I somehow find my way to being "fun-sized" again. In another, the world beats down our door and imprisons me or worse after finding out that I have returned at full power… so; does it really matter who likes who in a situation like this?"

Touma swallowed briefly before replying, feeling more than a tad nervous.

"I... suppose not…"

"Then… shall I?" Othinus smiled lightly, putting her hands on the sides of the spiky-haired teen's face.

"I-I'd say do whatever you want… but knowing you…"

"I might just do that? It's almost like you understand me or something…" The Magic God's smile widened lightly as she reached up to lift Touma's sunglasses from his head.

The effect began at once, causing Othinus' modest chest to grow at a rather quick pace. This was a unique instance because unlike most others, Othinus' bust was already mostly bare, save for a few straps covering her. Her breasts continued to grow and push forward, slowly taking up more and more space between the two.

However, oddly, how matter how large her bust became, the small straps that kept her technically clothes never did slip off, despite the radical increase in size.

"H-hey Othinus, your clothes-"

"I'm altering them in real time to keep them covered; can't let them slip out after something simple like this." The Magic God cut him off. "…Or was something like that exactly what you were wanting?"

"H-hey now, don't go p-putting words in my mouth…!" Touma glanced away, his face a thick shade of red. This reaction appeared to earn him a rare giggle from the all-powerful deity.

"It's fine; it's what you want, right?" Othinus stated. "State your demands; tell me your desires… right now I'm finding it oddly hard to resist you." She leaned in close, pressing her still-growing chest against Touma's own. "Simply say it, and I'll grant your wish, just like this little grail here… so tell me everything you want… do you really want to stop this here? Or… do you-"

"…What the hell are you two doing?" A voice interrupted them.

Kakeru had reentered the room.

"…U-um… K-Kamisato-san! W-what are you doing here!?" Touma spoke up.

"I live here." Kakeru deadpanned. "What's your excuse?"

"U-um… w-well… h-hahaha… w-we were just… um…" Touma trailed off as Othinus looked slightly irritated and had her arms wrapped around him, holding his removed sunglasses in one hand.

"That's what I thought… pizza's here by the way." The World Rejecter pointed his thumb towards the door. "What I said stands; if you two want to get frisky, take it someplace else!" He continued on his path towards the door with his wallet in hand as the two on the couch began to calm down.

"…W-well… that was… something…" Touma wiped some sweat from his brow while Othinus grumbled.

"This is terrible… I let the cat out of the bag and I got nothing to show for it…" Othinus sighed. "That's making stopping myself from changing the world on a fundamental level really challenging…"

"P-please don't… we don't need a repeat of… wait… hold on…" Touma got an idea. "Cats… out of the bag…? W-wait! Kamisato-san!?"

"What? I'm not changing my stance on this so don't waste your time." Kakeru walked back in with three pizza boxes and set them down on the coffee table.

"F-forget about that! The Holy Grail grants wishes for anyone who touches it… but does it necessarily have to be a person!?" Touma questioned.

"…I… haven't tried any animals, if that's what you're asking." Kakeru blinked.

With that, Touma had one final idea. If a human didn't have the wish they were looking for, then what about an animal?

Because there was one particular cat who just loved to carry the formerly tiny Magic God in his teeth.

"Meow~" Index's pet cat Sphynx called out rather loudly upon suddenly being displaced.

"…Ok… Kamisato-san… set the grail down… Othinus… magic up some cat food inside it." Touma ordered. The two nodded and did as such. Sphynx meowed again before sniffing the air lightly. The calico cat then wandered over to the golden chalice and quickly began eating out of it with gusto.

"…Fat cat is a glutton; I knew he'd be hungry." Touma commented. A loud ping sound interrupted the event at hand however.

Gungnir had hit the ground.

Touma turned to his left to look over at Othinus, but couldn't find her.

…At least until he looked down, that is.

 **-Academy City Streets-**

"Alright; I called Index and said I'd explain everything when we got home… you alright?" Touma put his phone away.

"…I already miss being tall." Othinus huffed loudly as she rode on Touma's right shoulder. Othinus had been returned to her previous state… somewhat. The calico cat's wish was to have Othinus as her tiny self, but appeared to have gotten some measurements wrong: she stood at roughly twenty centimeters rather than her usual fifteen. A small upgrade, but it unfortunately would have little to no impact on their day-to-day activities.

With the right wish granted, to avoid any other instances of unrestrained wish granting, Touma used his Imagine Breaker to nullify and destroy the Holy Grail. Luckily, that form of contact did not suddenly re-trigger its effect, thus ending the whole situation on something of a positive note. Gungnir was similarly destroyed at Kakeru's request when it was learned that if someone threw the golden lance it very well could obliterate all of existence.

Touma was now on his way home, carrying two pizza boxes with a certain calico cat resting rather contently on top due to the heat coming from them.

"It was nice of Kamisato-san to just let us have these…" Touma stated.

"Considering he caused all of this, regardless of it being an accident or otherwise, I think even he realized that he owed you this much." Othinus crossed her arms. "…Although, I wish that the food hadn't arrived for just a little while longer…"

Touma kept walking, but started to blush as he moved forward.

"S-say… um… can we talk about what happened… back there?" Touma nervously questioned. Othinus didn't reply for some time, appearing to be choosing her words rather carefully.

"…What is there to talk about?" She eventually spoke. "That's how I feel; I wasn't lying when I suggested that your guess on my statement being an indirect confession was accurate. You should be proud; a mortal human winning over the affections of a god is truly quite the achievement."

"I-I… see…" Touma replied. "I-I guess it's just… a bit hard to imagine…"

"I'm surprised it is for you to understand; you have more women chasing after you than just me." Othinus stated.

Touma walked silently for a while, pondering the words his companion used. Things had gotten rather hectic since he inherited the Bust Upper, regardless of how it came into his possession.

However, he had been in a few instances with certain girls that made him wonder. They were rather similar to the one he was in with Othinus. Each time it made him wonder what was happening, but after seeing one almost go past the point of no return…

"I'm… starting to see what you… and Kamisato-san are talking about…" Touma admitted, finding it hard to tell himself that he was just misunderstanding the intent. "Is it… really that bad? Like… how many people… like me?"

"…We counting those connected clones as individuals or as a single entity?"

"I feel like you're referencing the Misaka Network with that, and suddenly I am very scared…" Touma sighed.

"There's even a rather stacked blonde that you have trouble remembering that would jump at the chance at you." Othinus admitted.

"…Why do you know that?" Touma asked.

"During that… hrm… let us just call it the "Infinite Hells" that I dragged you through, I was doing research into who knew you and how… I had to stock up on information to use against you, after all." Othinus spoke rather confidently.

"At least there's a reason…" Touma sighed. "Stacked blonde that I can't remember… I wonder who she is…?"

"I think you'll remember her someday. It's not really that important right now." Othinus mused.

"I suppose so… hey; think I could somehow pull off the harem route like Kamisato-san?" Touma asked cheekily.

"Do you want to discover how much torque is needed to rip off a human ear?" The tiny magic god wasn't amused.

"I was just kidding…" Touma replied. "Someone would have to be some kind of harem king to pull off something like that… and to be honest, the very idea of that title "harem king" sounds so stupid I can't possibly take it seriously."

Suddenly, a certain brown-haired Red Dragon Emperor felt the urge to murder a spiky haired Japanese teenager he had never met before.

"Good… at least you understand…" Othinus sighed. "Some of those girls you've attracted might be open to it, but for your safety I recommend avoiding the harem route entirely."

"Don't have to tell me twice…" Touma replied. As he walked however, something occurred to him.

While at full power, Othinus has more than enough power to warp the world however she wished. She could alter people and their memories, including their own perceptions, at complete and utter will. Even something as changing the course of history was possible for her with how she created, altered, and destroyed phases that influence the world.

So…

"…Hey, Othinus…?" Touma called out. "When you had all your power back… did it ever occur to you that you could have simply altered things… to make it be ok if you regained your form? Or erase the fact you did anything wrong to begin with?"

Othinus appeared rather surprised by that.

"…It did cross my mind once or twice; I'm honestly surprised you didn't suggest that." She answered.

"I guess it was the heat of the moment…" The unlucky Kamijou replied. "So… why didn't you?"

"It's simple really; if I changed the world that much… then it wouldn't be your world anymore; it wouldn't be your home anymore." Othinus replied. "Even if it gave us a happy ending, something would be fundamentally changed about it, for better or for worse, and which it would be was completely unknown. Whether we like it or not, the world questing to deny a certain boy the chance to save one girl became a rather important part of history; to simply erase it or alter its outcome could have dangerous effects that might not be known for quite some time."

Othinus paused for just a second to turn towards the Imagine Breaker.

"…And if it was negative, if it stripped away even just one other person's future for our own… I would absolutely hate for you to come face to face with that."

They walked in silence for a moment or two.

"…Thank you, Othinus." Touma spoke as they reached the front of his dorm building. "That… means a lot to me. More than you could know…"

"How could I possibly not know?" Othinus replied. "Aren't I your understander, as you are mine?"

Touma smiled after hearing that.

"Still… thank you. I really do mean that."

"Of course; it's fine… all that I ask is this: if an instance of my return to normal in a situation where I could remain as such… allow me a chance at your heart just like everyone else has… alright?" Othinus asked.

"…As if I could say no to a heartfelt request like that." Touma stated in an upbeat tone. "Well, let's head up! If we wait too long, the pizza will get cold!"

Thus, the tiny magic god and the unlucky Kamijou, accompanied by an unusual feline guest, returned home for a rather laid-back night after such a crazy day.

* * *

 **So this one was filled with a few Easter Eggs... can you find them all!? That is my challenge to you!**

 **And that was the inevitable Othinus Chapter that also manage to splash in some Kamisato faction for extra fun. Did I live up to the expectations I left at the end of last chapter?**

 **Before we go our separate ways for the day, I do have a few words to say. This story started up as a cheesy one-shot that became it's own little monster. So I've been updating this once a month since then, outside of a small break that was taken for me and MrQurstionMark's Collaboration Protect "Three Days."**

 **Thus, to reach Chapter 12 means something rather special: We have been doing this song and dance for over a year. I have never been able to upload something that consistently for that long before... and to be honest it's all because of you: If you folks didn't encourage me to make more after the first chapter, it likely would have stayed as a one-shot rather than becoming the little series that it is now.**

 **So... thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. It really does mean a lot to have this much support for something, even for something as silly and perverted as this. I tried my best to make this chapter something really special, and I hope you all can feel that in some way.**

 **Cheers, my friends! Let's see if we can keep up these silly and perverted shenanigans for another year, eh!?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review at your Leisure; I still very much enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	13. The Thirteenth Incident

**And here we are again... another month, another incident, another walking the line between T and M ratings!**

 **Before we begin, we have some people to respond to! We have a lot this time so please be patient.**

 _whwsms:_ Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed this little adventure! The Easter eggs are fairly plentiful... the Holy Grail being nothing but trouble is just one of them!

 _shiroryuu012:_ A Chapter on Karasuma Fran is not a bad idea... but a set-up would be necessary... what to do...

 _samkwan127:_ Excuse to use Bust Upper on Mashu. Also; obligatory "To aru event in Grand Order when DW!?" Comment.

 _Guest (1):_ I Assume you mean Othinus and Touma... and it is a good ship, let me tell you...

 _Mr. X:_ I'm sorry you feel that way, my friend. But I suppose I can't please everyone. As for why they didn't just destroy the grail then try negating it... the off chance that it Fails would literally spell doom for them. There are some thins IB can't fully negate you know! As for the wish, the wish granted is 100% random based on what the user would want, unless the Dorm Manager would literally be is one and singular desire (Though he probably does want that), he's got a ton of other desires for the grail to grant! But... it only grants one.

 _Bluejack222:_ I guess I can kind of see why one would think that this could be the "End" of season 1... although there is always more to come!

 _fencer29_ : Ha... there were so many options for bits to do, it was impossible to do them all. Though yes; Worst is a big fat "no" on the wish granting bit.

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Cuddly Othinus is Best Othinus. Right up there with Forward Othinus. Am I right?

 _Agent Nine:_ Heh... Thanks for your kind words, my friend. I'm not sure how I feel about a perverted story played up for comedy like this redefining how To Aru Stories can go and process, but I'm still glad you're enjoying it regardless. I have actually been tempted to do a more serious solo Index project in comparison to my usual crossover shenanigans, but with so much stuff I want to do, it's hard. Eventually I'd like to do one, but a lack of ideas and other things I'm doing more or less stop me. Still, thanks for reading!

 _wildarms13:_ Othinus is lot of fun, don't you think?

 _LookItsADoggy:_ The most top-tier of oof. Thanks for your kind words, and thanks for reading! I just list what chapter reviews were left in just in case, I suppose. There are some people who comment fresh on Chapter 1 and don't say anything later, but thanks for the tip regardless!

 _L2X:_ Screwing around with a wish-granting grail while a attractive lady Magic God sat next to him... good times, am I right? As weird as it is for a series like this, I really do like to put in those character moments. They are honestly just lots of fun to do.

 _BiGDeal:_ Well, its been happening to him a lot... so it'd only make sense that he's getting more used to it, right?

 _A certain guest:_ I'm fairly certain you described this story perfectly, my friend!

 _NeoShadows:_ Take your time and work hard, my friend. As for your favorite girl... stay tuned. Good luck!

 _Wic W. Athor:_ Thanks for reading!

 _Guy Who Always Quits:_ I'm glad you have stuck it through! I did my best to pour a lot of effort and love into the last chapter, and I'm glad that effort shined through. The chances of Touma actually seeking out the Harem route is a tad... off, i would say though. He's barely wrapping his head around the idea of girls actually liking him romantically, let alone the trials that even attempting to build a Harem would bring. He definitely strikes me as more of the "One girl" kind of guy in that sense.

 _Deo V:_ I'm glad you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!

 **With that out of the way, lets get started. A lot of people have been asking for this particular star to appear... let's have some fun!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing that was hard to deny about one Shokuhou Misaki, it was that she was a person who strived to improve herself.

Naturally, she was top of her classes academically, although due to her status as a level five, it was a particularly weak example.

She was once someone who found solace in only a single person, but now resided in a clique full of people who adored her. She may use her ability on them more often than not, but even outside of her own manipulation, they found themselves more than willing to stand by her side.

Her esper ability might also be an example; once a humble level 3, she went on the path to be the fifth ranked of the coveted level 5 spot, a position only held by a select few espers in academy city.

Even her physical appearance was a solid model for this fact; although she always had her long honey blonde hair and star-like eyes, she was once a rather plain girl; typical for one her age. In the span of less than a year, she had grown to stand out amongst her peers, possessing a rather curvaceous body that put even some high school students to shame at the humble age of fourteen.

However, she was not without her faults. Physically, she was rather weak, and her stamina was next to non-existent. She also couldn't swim, nearly drowning in water only roughly a meter deep without outside intervention. Surely, this would be an example that this feature of her was false, right?

Well… yes and no. While it was true her stamina was pathetic and that she would frequently use her ability to escape physical education classes, it would be untrue to say that she completely avoided physical activity.

She just did it in areas without prying eyes… or at the very least with those around who didn't care. Even as the fifth ranked level 5, her identity as such was only readily known to a handful of people outside of Tokiwadai Middle School, so in most public spaces she would be free. She still kept her bag of remotes with her as she went, but she could comfortably store them in a private locker.

It was the usual for her; there was an indoor track and field open to the public. She would dismiss her clique, rent a locker to store her belongings, and attempt to run to build up stamina. Most people who came here would have no idea who she was, so any thoughts of embarrassment where usually non-existent. She didn't even feel pressure to dress in a particularly alluring fashion, usually wearing a simple red zip-up tracksuit whenever she went out for a run.

Although I should stress that she would "attempt" to run.

"Ha… ha… ha…!"

As she had been running for only about thirty seconds and she was already exhausted… though as bad as that sounds, it was actually an improvement over her normal ten second timer when she first began these little track trips.

"I have… to keep… going…!"

However, despite her exhaustion she pressed on, trying to extend her limit, but she only managed to keep moving for another five seconds before heading to prop herself up on the fence surrounding the track.

"I've… been at this… for a few weeks… I figured… it'd be easier by now…!"

"Having fun over here, are we?"

"!?"

The appearance of someone specifically addressing her threw the tired Misaki for a loop. She turned to find a familiar face leaning on the railing herself, also in a similar red tracksuit.

"K-Kumokawa!?" Misaki stammered out.

"That's my name~ having fun amongst the commoners, milady?" Kumokawa Seria spoke in a mocking tone, propping her head up with one arm as she leaned on the fence, holding a sports bottle in her other hand.

"…I should have known that someone with your deduction ability would eventually find me here…" Misaki sighed. "What is it that you want?"

"Nothing much; just happened to see a familiar face struggling to walk and wanted to say hi."

"D-do you intend to just stand and insult me!?"

"More or less."

Misaki wanted to let out some kind of annoyed shout, but managed to restrain herself. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed down.

"Very well, laugh all you want. I, on the other hand, am busy trying to improve my endurance ability." She spoke.

"Oh I know; I happened to catch you the other day walking in here." Seria replied. "Been feeling a little bit flabby recently, so I figured it might be fun to work it off with friends is all."

Something that was said made the Mental Out immediately suspicious.

"…What do you mean by "Friends?" You didn't come here alone…?" She asked.

She got her answer almost immediately.

"Kumokawa-san? Where did you go?"

It was a male voice; the third wheel to the little jogging session.

Kamijou Touma, sporting a tracksuit of his own, along with black sunglasses to cover his eyes. For those familiar with this story, it shouldn't take too much deduction to find out what the sunglasses he wore meant.

"E-eh!?" Misaki stammered. "Y-you brought him here!?"

"Drives up the motivation a little, huh?" Seria grinned. The unlucky Kamijou in question looked around briefly before locating his senpai and jogging over.

"There you are… huh?" Touma blinked. "Who is this? A friend of yours?"

For those not familiar, due to circumstances with their past, Kamijou Touma is unable to remember or make new memories of Shokuhou Misaki. His short-term memory was fine, but his long-term memory of the honey blonde girl was completely shot.

"Yeah; she'll be running with us. Her stamina is low so try to be supportive." Seria commented. "Thanks for agreeing to this; working out alone is such a drag, you know?"

"I don't mind I guess… was surprised you even asked me though. Didn't think you'd be into this sort of thing." Touma commented.

"Well you learn something new every day, don't you?" Seria commented as she opened up her water bottle for a drink, only to discover it was empty. "…Kamijou, could you fill up my water bottle for me real quick? It would appear that I forgot to do so myself."

"You remembered the bottle but not to fill it…?" Touma blinked.

"Please~?" Seria asked again. With a grumble, the unlucky Kamijou took the water bottle and wandered back into the changing room to fill it up.

Almost immediately, a set of hands flew to the black haired beauty's collar and pulled her in close.

"Alright, just what the hell are you trying to pull…?" Misaki spoke in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing; I'm completely innocent here." Seria was clearly lying, but it didn't stop her from trying to hide it.

"…So… what's the plan to embarrass me in front of him then?" Misaki questioned. "Trip me when I try to run? Squirt me with water and make my outfit see through? Or somehow trick him into looking at me while his Bust Upper is active and watch the zipper fly off my tracksuit?"

"…Wait, you know about the eye thing?" Seria blinked.

"I have my ways…" Misaki huffed. "Anyway, you of all people should be aware of why this little act is pointless. No matter what happens he won't remember it. The moment he leaves my presence for more than a few minutes, he'll forget everything even remotely associated with me. So can we skip this little farce?"

"Oh of course I remember that. That's something that'd be impossible to forget." Seria replied. "But, I have a rather important counter argument, my dear… because even if he can't remember…"

The black haired beauty then leaned in close, whispering softly into the Mental Out's ear…

"…You will."

"Damn youuuuuu!" Misaki cursed.

She did have a point; Touma may not remember anything, but Misaki would be more than capable of recalling every single detail… and the fact that the one who saw her was the one she loved most…

That would amplify even the smallest of transgressions by at least three fold.

"Alright, I'm back." Touma announced, handing the water bottle back to Seria. "Is… everything ok between you two?"

"Yes, yes, its fine." The black haired beauty replied. "I just made a joke she didn't care for is all. Please ignore the horseplay between us girls."

"T-that's right, we're just having a little fun, that's all!" Misaki chimed in and released Seria. "Her timing ability is just the absolute worst."

"Well… if you say so." Touma shrugged. "We should get started, right?"

Thus, the group jogging party began. However, just like before, Misaki began to tire out almost immediately, partially because she was still exhausted from her previous run, partially because of her still poor stamina.

Seria noticed it the moment that Misaki began to lag behind.

"Oh dear… it seems that Shokuhou-chan is falling behind… fufu~" Seria mocked.

"Shut… up… you…!" Misaki breathed out who was just barely able to keep going.

She felt like that if she went on any farther, that her legs would give out on her…

"Hey, are you ok? If you need to, we can stop for a bit. You were running before we came by, right?" Touma asked.

…But Misaki pressed on as her heart began to flutter just a little bit.

"Y-yeah! I'm just… tired is all! I-if we just slow down a bit... so I can catch my breath…!" She spoke.

The trio slowed down to a casual walk as the honey blonde girl breathed heavily. This would be a good cover to prevent the unlucky Kamijou from seeing how truly out of shape she was for the moment, but it would only last so long.

She needed a savior.

The savior came when a rouge rubber ball came from the center of the track and slammed right into the unlucky Kamijou's head; some kids were playing dodgeball in the area the circular track surrounded, and the spiky haired teen appeared to be an unintended casualty.

"DAH!" Touma cried out, stumbling a little due to the sudden impact. However, more importantly, this also caused the unlucky Kamijou's sunglasses to go flying off his head and hit the pavement…

Snapping in two in the process.

"Oh shit… I can't look around with my glasses on!" Touma stated, hiding his eyes as he turned around frantically.

"Bad news, they broke." Seria commented. She then walked over and stepped on the frame. "And then someone else running around stepped on them… sorry; they're toast."

"G-gah! And I didn't bring a spare!" Touma fell to his knees, sulking.

"…You planned this." Misaki commented.

"Ball flying into his head? No. An excuse to get those pesky sunglasses off him? Most definitely…" Seria whispered with a smirk. "With that out of the way, the real fun can begin…"

"…Pervert." Misaki deadpanned.

"I'm not a pervert, it's called seduction. It is a meticulous process that takes time to lower his guard and secure his heart." Seria quickly replied.

"…In that case," The honey blonde girl then strolled over to the spiky haired teen's side and pulled him up by his arm. "There, there, it'll be ok. We can get you another set if you want!"

"You don't understand, right now without them-" Touma abruptly paused. "What… is that on my arm…?"

"My chest." Misaki replied. "Is it uncomfortable?"

"N-no, not at all! B-but… w-why your chest!?" Touma stammered out, still managing to keep his eyes covered.

"You seemed depressed, so I figured I'd do a little something to cheer you up." Misaki cheerfully replied. "Don't get used to it, ok?"

"R-right… em… I-it shouldn't be an issue if I lead… right? Would… that be ok? T-there aren't many other girls around, so it should be fine!" Touma asked.

"Sure; lead the way big guy." Seria cheekily. Not long after they resumed their jog, keeping at a slow pace for Misaki's sake.

In that time, the black haired beauty moved closer to whisper to the honey blonde girl.

"You bitch… what the hell was that…?" Seria demanded.

"Seduction. It is a meticulous process that takes time to lower his guard and secure his heart." Misaki threw Seria's own words back at her with a grin.

"…Think you're cheeky, do you?" Seria glared. "What the hell do you think that'll do? The moment he leaves your presence for more than a minute, everything will be completely gone…!"

"You're right… even if I do raise a flag, the moment we part ways he'll forget…" Misaki began. "…But do you know who will remember that I managed to secure his affection in only a day…?"

"Don't you fucking say it-"

"You will."

"AGH!" Seria groaned loudly in response. Having her own taunts thrown back at her not once but twice was more than she could bear.

"…Is everything ok back there?" Touma asked, keeping his eyes forward but slowed down just a little bit.

"Just… peachy…!" The black haired beauty replied, her expression looking none too pleased with the sudden development.

"She just stepped wrong and stumbled a bit, its fine!" Misaki added.

"If you say so… I did bring a first aid kit with me in case we needed it." Touma stated. He resumed his pace and actually sped up a little bit, beginning to actually run once more. The two girls sped up as well, but Misaki was already starting to sound winded again, much to her annoyance.

If she had known that an event like this would happen, she would have started running ages ago!

Seria noticed this, but rather call her out on it, she decided to be a little more… devious.

"Fine… have it your way. Allow Kumokawa-sensei to teach you how to really get a man's attention." She stated.

Then she fell, tumbling as she did so with a loud scream.

Touma froze in place, clearly debating if he should look back or not.

"H-hey, was that you Kumokawa-senpai?" Touma called out.

"Y-yeah… shit." Seria stated. "Tripped and fell… my knee is bleeding. You said you brought first aid, right? I might need it…"

"Crap… ok; wait here. I left it in the changing room. I'll be right back!" Touma bolted toward the male locker room without delay.

And the moment the unlucky Kamijou was out of sight, Seria began to snicker.

"And just like that."

"Y-you faked an injury just to get him to dot on you!?" Misaki cried out.

"Pfft, this look fake to you?" Seria motioned toward her knee, which was indeed injured and bleeding. "Real devotion to the cause requires real sacrifices along with it. You can't just half-ass it… besides; do you know how hard it is to intentionally hurt yourself and make it look like an accident?"

"…Why do I feel like that this isn't the first time you've pulled this on someone?" Misaki deadpanned.

"And that is your lesson from today. You can't even claim that I'm faking because of the blood." Seria commented. "And just like that, he'll have all eyes on me…"

Misaki narrowed her eyes as the black-haired beauty gloated. She knew full well what that she meant.

To give first had for a scraped and bloodied knee, Touma will have to give her full attention as he cleans and dresses the wound. Normally innocent, but the unlucky Kamijou's recent peculiar trait, Bust Upper, appeared to be active based on his reaction to his sunglasses being broken, as well as the fact he wore them in the first place.

Touma keeps his eyes on Seria as he gives first aid, her chest grows until Touma notices it, and she then pounces on him with full force seduction. That was her plan.

Before the honey blonde girl could say anything however, the spiky haired teen in question came running back out with a first aid kit.

"Alright, I got some stuff to clean the wound… it'll sting for a bit, but after that I can bandage it up and you should be good to go." Touma stated as he knelt down and opened the kit. "But… em… "you-know-what" is active, and I don't have a way around it, so…"

"Heh… get to work fast then before I pop my top then?" Seria suggested with a giggle. Touma immediately flushed red, but held up a serious expression.

Rather than dignify her comment with words, he instead splashed his cleaning solution on the wound, causing the black haired beauty to let out a rare scream, before getting to work dressing the injury. It took him a little time, as he wasn't too experienced with first aid, but he did at least know the basics.

During that time, Seria's bust began to grow. Slowly her chest began to take up space in her jack suit, though it was hard to notice due to how baggy it was. She resolved this issue by quietly unzipping her jacket to just around her chest, letting her budding breasts strain against the zipper until it gradually began to unzip itself.

At least until it got stuck anyway. Then things started to feel really tight really fast as her growing bust kept up the pace.

"K-Kamijou…" Seria spoke with a light whine to her voice. "It's… getting a little tight here…!"

"Hold on… I'm almost done, and then I can stop it." Touma stated as he cut off the bandage and finished applying it. He turned to see the issue at hand, with a fair amount of cleavage presentable from Seria's now much too small undershirt as her bust strained against the jammed zipper. "W-what the hell happened!?"

"I was getting a little hot so I unzipped… and then it got stuck…" The black haired beauty replied. "We can talk about undoing the effects later; for now can you fix my zipper?"

Touma nodded and reached for it, giving it a little test tug to make sure it really was stuck. With that fact confirmed, he began to fiddle with it… or at least he would have.

As just as he started, suddenly someone fell on top of him, causing him it suddenly jerk and rip the zipper clean off, undoing the whole tracksuit and exposing Seria's engorged chest to the world through her much too small undershirt.

"Y-you bitch…!" Seria fumed. "You did that on purpose, didn't you!?"

"S-sorry… it seems like I lost balance and fell. Maybe I've been working too hard?" Misaki cheekily replied. She had landed on the unlucky Kamijou and now rested on his chest.

"Ugh…. S-Shokuhou-san!?" Touma cried out upon realizing the position he was in.

"Sorry, Kamijou-san." Misaki apologized. "It seems my walking ability gave out on me… are you ok?"

"I'm fine! N-no worries!" Touma hid his eyes as his face flushed red. The reason why was simple: in their position, Misaki's own chest was pressing rather hard against Touma's own, and even the occasional glance caused the honey blonde girl's bust to grow, pressing into his further.

"You don't seem like it…" Misaki puffed out her cheeks cutely and pouted. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're ok!"

"I-I can't! If I do… em… bad stuff will happen!" Touma replied, eager to avoid a misunderstanding.

"Do you… not like me that much…?" The honey blonde girl started playing dirty as she fake frowned. "Was I… t-too forward before…?"

If one thing made Touma's current situation more frustrating, it was the fact that after a realization he had after an incident with Othinus, he had become more aware when someone appeared to… favor him.

However, what threw him for a loop was that he never met this girl before! Yet she already liked him!? How did that happen!? Seria it somewhat made sense; it was likely something related to a time prior to his memory loss, but this blonde girl!? How did they know each other!?

Lack of knowledge of the past was forever a constraint thorn on Touma's side, that's for sure.

"N-no… the problem is… crap… if I look at girl their chest grows against my will, ok!?" Touma admitted.

"…Is that all?" Misaki asked. "…In that case, you can stare at me all you want."

"E-eh?" Touma stammered out.

"It's fine, you know? All you're doing is making an already big girl bigger, right? As if that's something to complain about." Misaki stated.

"But if I do that… eventually your jacket will-"

"Then," Misaki put one finger on the unlucky Kamijou's lips, interrupting him. "…We'll have to take this some place more private before then, won't we?"

The shock was more than enough to make Touma drop his arms to stare at the honey blond girl in disbelief… however, this caused the very thing he was trying to avoid. Misaki's already respectable chest, especially when considering her age, began to swell against Touma's chest once more. Each second caused more of the honey blonde girl's chest to take up more space in her tracksuit. It was actually rather baggy, so in the position the two were in, Touma had a solid view of Misaki's cleavage, unintentionally watching it grow.

However, it didn't last too long… as Misaki's last line appeared to cause something to snap in a certain someone.

"Oh that is IT!" Seria was back on her feet and abruptly kicked the honey blonde girl's side, causing her to roll off the unlucky Kamijou.

"Hey, what gives!? It was just getting good!" Misaki cried out.

"K-Kumokawa-senpai!?" Touma stammered out in his confused state.

"I've been playing a slow seduction game for a while… and quite frankly; I'm getting kind of tired of the opposition…" Seria cracked her neck. "So… screw taking it slow. I'll just eliminate the competition outright…!"

"…Oh? Oho~ is that so?' Misaki sat up with a rather proud smile on her face. "I think I understand what's going on here… you're actually embarrassed that…"

"Don't you say it-"

"…That I might be better at this than you are?" Misaki smiled.

Her reward for her taunting was an abrupt tackle from the black haired beauty, the confrontation quickly escalating from just words to physical violence.

"H-hey, stop it you two!" Touma shouted.

"Fucking underage bitch… think you can compete with me just because you started growing early!?" Seria spat.

"Says the old hag who's being flustered by a girl three years younger than her… is it the fact you were losing? Or was it who you were losing to?" Misaki fired back.

The fighting escalated as neither one willing to back down. Simple grappling eventually resorted to slaps… and then, punches and kicks.

However, before it could intensify further…

"What the hell is going on!?"

At first the two girls just heard Touma, but they the noticed a second voice who joined the fray. The spiky haired teen himself was caught off guard just as much as the girls, and all three turned toward the source of the second speaker.

He wore a white headband, and he actually looked a fair bit similar to Kamijou Touma himself with black spiky hair. He wore a white jacket over his shoulders and white pants, but the standout feature was his red and white "Rising Run" shirt.

"S-Sogiita… Gunha!?" Misaki cried out.

"God damn it… why did he have to pop in now…?" Seria commented.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Touma shouted.

"…Oh? I just saw some girls fighting and figured I'd get involved… this is my training ground, after all." Gunha replied.

"Y-your training ground… what!?" Touma asked.

"Yup! Seven days a week, I was just getting started then I see this mess! Two girls fighting for no reason lacks guts! And a man just watching it unfold is just as lacking of guts too!" Gunha shouted.

"Listen… I know what it looks like… but there is a… reason. A shitty one, but a reason." Touma sighed.

"Oh? What, are these girl's fighting over you or something?" Gunha asked.

"…For an over the top moron he is quite perceptive." Seria commented.

"I agree; he can be very knowledgeable in specific situations… though he can be both good and terrible at reading the room at the exact same time…" Misaki added.

Touma took a deep breath, turning towards the fighting girls.

"…And that's exactly why the reason for this is stupid!" Touma pointed at the two.

"Eh!?" Both girls appeared equally shocked.

"Two people being attracted to the same person? Yeah, I understand; it happens," Touma began. "But resorting to beating the crap out of each other!? What are you, five!? One of you is a high school senior, and the other is a level 5! Is this the kind of maturity to expect from teenage girls!?"

Both girls were suddenly mystified and dejected. The fact that Kamijou Touma actually managed to catch onto the fact they were attracted to him was one thing, but the fact he was scolding them was just an extra punch to the gut.

Especially considering he was right.

"Seriously… I get invited out for a jog and it turns into a brawl... such misfortune…" Touma sighed.

"…So you didn't find two busty girls duking it out over you to be attractive at all, huh?" Seria commented.

"Of course not! Who the hell finds girls beating the shit out of each other attractive!? It's one thing if its play fighting, but actual full violence is another thing entirely!" Touma fired back.

However, despite his attempts to scold the two girls, someone slowly began to laugh.

"So… the fiery passion of love drove you to fight! Of course!" Gunha suddenly exclaimed. "Fighting for the one you love is full of guts!"

"H-hold on, in certain situations it can be, like if the guy or girl is in trouble, but an all-out brawl just because another person is attracted to them?" Touma asked.

"Of course! They have to settle it in some way, don't they!? What better way than with your fists!?" The seventh ranked level 5 replied.

"I can name at least ten! Don't encourage them!" Touma fired back.

"Oh… but how you're doing it is no good… you should get Kamijou-san involved too!" Gunha suddenly added.

"Excuse me!?" The spiky haired teen fired back. Firstly, he was surprised that Sogiita Gunha remembered him, as they only met once. Second, he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Of course! Unleash the fiery passion that is your guts! All of you; that way your ultimate feelings can reach each other's hearts!" Gunha nodded several times with a grin. "But, I can understand your hesitation… you're fearful that your passion can't match theirs, right!? Allow me to help you get warmed up!"

And there it was; the worst way the situation could turn.

"H-hold on now, that is NOT necessary!" Touma began to slowly back up away from the Attack Crash.

"Come on, don't be shy! Allow me to awaken the guts that rest in your soul!" Gunha insisted. "In fact, I've wanted a match with you since the Daihaseisai, so this works out perfectly!"

"No it doesn't!" Touma shouted. At this point, the two fighting girls were on their feet, and slowly backing away from the scene of soon-to-be ensuing chaos.

"Man, I wonder if you'll use those dragons on me! Man… I'm feeling it! I'm burning up! I'm going to unleash my guts!" Gunha's grin somehow managed to widen.

"Wait, no! Stop! Please-"

"Amazing Punch!"

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!"

And such, explosions began to appear all over the track.

 **-One Hour Later-**

"So… if I have this straight…" Touma began. "…Shokuhou-san and I have met before… but due to circumstances… I can't remember her… nor can I make new memories of her."

All three were standing outside of the track and field facility, each one in their normal clothes but otherwise covered in assorted bandages. They managed to ditch Sogiita Gunha at some point, although none of them could fully remember how. Bust Upper had been dealt with in the traditional manner, though the details of that exact circumstance wouldn't be known outside of these three.

The two girls in question had a difficult time with their respective tops due to their engorged chests, but they did their best to manage, as they didn't have any other clothes anyway. For those select few who found themselves curious (You know who you are), for Seria… suffice to say that her top displayed a little bit more than just the hint of her navel. Misaki on the other hand had to abandon her Tokiwadai blazer entirely, only wearing her button up undershirt, which had more than a few buttons left undone to give herself room to breathe.

The three were discussing why it came to a full fight, and eventually Touma's condition with Misaki was brought up. It was just a basic overview rather than a detailed flow of events that lead Touma to his current state, however.

"More or less…" Misaki answered. "…Your short term is fine, but your long term memory is incapable of recalling me. When we part ways, you will likely forget about most of the things directly involving me, depending on how involved I was… I'm sorry…"

"…How bad is it… exactly?" Touma asked.

"Em… you might have trouble remembering how we met today. By the time you head home, I'll have completely left your memory." Misaki answered.

Touma closed his eyes, processing what he had been told for a moment or two. Before long though, he let out a sigh and sat down on a nearby bench.

"…This keeps getting more complicated, huh…" Touma stated.

"You believe her?" Seria asked in more of a curious tone rather than a disbelieving one.

"Considering it involves my own brain, just trying to remember gives me the answer to whether she's telling the truth or not." Touma replied. "I knew sorting this whole "A bunch of people like you and you're an idiot for not noticing" thing was going to be rough… but this throws a whole new wrench into the works that… hell; I'm not even going to remember, and honestly that pisses me off more…"

The two girls exchanged looks for a moment.

"…Noticing some girls have been more than a little friendly around you, huh?" Seria smirked.

"Yeah, yeah… make jokes if you want…" Touma sighed again. "Figuring out how I feel about all of this and everyone is hard enough as it is, let alone factoring outliers like this…"

"Must be fun; especially when another one of those outliers happens to be an army of clones, huh?" Seria crossed her arms.

"…I would ask how you know that, but I don't think I'd like the answer." Touma replied. "Taking in all of this and processing it… as well as the fact I'm going to forget all the important parts the moment I head home… what a mess."

Misaki began to fidget around with her fingers a little bit.

"…If it'd be easier on you… then you don't have to worry about me, you know." Misaki stated. This caught the unlucky Kamijou's attention as he focused on her, causing her fidgeting to increase. "I-I… I've already… accepted that our worlds probably will never intersect again… but it would pain me greatly to find that I would be the source of pain for you, even if you could never remember me, so…"

She trailed off, not sure of what else to really say on the topic.

"…I'm guessing there isn't really a way to fix me, is there?" Touma asked.

"Conventional science as of now says it's impossible… they really don't understand how the collapse happened to specifically only affect memories related to me… they know what is wrong but not why it exactly happened. Without a specific known cause to lead to the condition, there is little chance of being able to heal it." Misaki answered.

"Without knowing how your head broke, they can't reverse the steps and fix it, make sense?" Seria added. "Outside of something dangerous and experimental. You are a one of a kind, in both good and bad ways."

"…I see…" Touma didn't sound particularly happy with the answer he received.

"I'm sorry to have to push this onto you…but after we part ways, you won't remember me anyway… so it's for the best…" Misaki spoke rather quietly. It was very clear the words coming from her mouth weren't ones she wanted to say, but rather she felt that she had to.

She didn't want to cause pain, even if it would only last as long as the memory.

After a moment, Touma stood back up.

"I suppose I don't have much choice, do I?" Touma rubbed his neck. "I can't think of a way to resolve this myself… I can think of some people to talk to about it, but I wonder if I'll remember all of this long enough to do that…"

Misaki made a sad smile, acknowledging the unlucky Kamijou's unfortunate answer. She closed her eyes to hide the emotion welling up behind them.

The wall came tumbling down however when Touma abruptly put his hand on the honey blonde girl's head, causing her eyes to snap back open.

"But don't give up on me, ok?" Touma smiled.

"E-eh…?"

"Memories don't just live in your mind; they're in your heart. I don't know how to deal with this, but something will come up… I'm sure of it." The spiky haired teen continued. "I might be in a bind when it comes to this romance stuff, but I want to give everyone their fair shot… and that includes you."

"B-but… you…?"

"It might be weird, but it's how I feel." Touma gently ruffled the blonde girl's hair. "I might forget about you, but that doesn't mean I've given up on you, alright?"

Misaki was quiet for a moment.

"Can… can we…" The Mental Out spoke softly. "…Can we do this again?"

"I don't see why not. We don't have to be restricted to just running too… although you might need to get Seria to set things up since… you know." Touma laughed nervously.

The black haired beauty in questioned sighed upon being forced to volunteer.

"I suppose… the little girl is that pitiable enough…" Seria commented. "…And I don't exactly hate her or anything…"

"That is a tsundere response if I ever heard one, you know." Touma blinked.

"Hey; do you want my help with this or not?" Seria didn't sound amused by the comment, but Touma laughed it off anyway.

"Is this... really ok?" Misaki asked. "Even if every time… you won't remember?"

"Believe me; there's a lot more missing in my head than just a few random afternoons out of the week." Touma replied. "…Besides; you seem like the kind of person I wouldn't mind meeting for the first time all over again."

That last line did it. If his gentle patting broke the dam, the last sentence he spoke demolished it into insignificant pieces.

Misaki couldn't could back anymore as tears welled in her eyes had she suddenly hugged the unlucky Kamijou, burying her head into his chest, crying into it as Touma gently rubbed her back.

Thus, the unusual workout regimen that a certain unlucky teenager would need a constant reminder about began… and a certain honey blond girl couldn't be happier about it if she tried.

* * *

 **And so it comes to a close. Misaki finally got a turn!**

 **So what do you think? I know both Misaki and Seria seemed a little bit more... aggressive than usual, but my thought process here was to imagine them in full "Competition" mode, competing and fighting over Touma. And this is more or less what I think could happen in that specific instance. Would these two go this far outside of it? Hard to say!**

 **So tell me what you think, ok?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please review at your leisure; I still very much enjoy feed back.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	14. The Fourteenth Incident

**And here we are yet again, my friends!**

 **Not a whole lot to say here this time (What I did have to say ended up having to be left as a review due to urgency), so we'll get right to these review responses and jump on in!**

 _whwsms:_ Judging from the long line of laughter, that you enjoyed this little piece! I like the idea of these two having an odd friendship despite their mutual attraction to the unlucky Kamijou, and This gave me a rare opportunity to display just how far these two are willing to go... with a surprise Sogiita! As for if there is a way around Touma's memory issues... we will see

 _Bluejack222:_ Glad you enjoyed! I think my personal favorite is the Othinus one, just because that one was fun to write. But so was Misaki, no question.

 _AkumaESPer:_ You never escape the feels. Never. I internalize that Komoe would be somehow unaffected, as if to defy all logic, but that's just me.

 _Agent Nine:_ He can at least handle himself around high school girls! Around true high class ladies though...

 _Mr. X:_ Believe me; I have an idea for Mitsuari Ayu... but it needs more time in the oven before I can really show it off. I do have to say... you do have a lot of ideas, but judging from the second comment you made as a reaction to someone else, you have a lot of specific ideas in terms of plot... and that's honestly why I again recommend that you give writing this a shot yourself. It seems like you have a vision for this story that I highly doubt that i'd be able to match... plus, if I do end up doing a third story, I'm not sure if i'll touch on the Fate x Index topic again. Nothing personal of course, but I don't think i'd be able to craft the story you want this to be based on the ideas you have.

 _shiroryuu012:_ Yeah... it's a sad one, for sure. But if Misaki herself can handle it, we as readers surely can too, right?

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Yeah; if someone feels a little OOC, its usually me trying to imagine how they'd react under circumstances they normally wouldn't be in, which is why Seria's aggressive side is more predominant in this, for example. Everyone needs some Sogiita Gunha fun every now and then! Yeah; if it's not already obvious, I like doing those emotional moments... feels really good to write honestly.

 _DimensionalReapers:_ Unlimited Feels Works.

 _CD DC:_ If i caught you off guard at some point, then I feel like I'm doing my job right!

 _RandomFicLover:_ Magic side probably has a method, but it'd almost invariably be negated by Imagine Breaker, so that as an option is unavailable at concept. As for level 5 stuff... well; Level 5's are kind of common for our unlucky Kamijou, don't you think?

 _wildarms13:_ Touma can be rather perceptive if he actually knows what to watch for, right?

 _Guest00:_ He might have... it's ahrd to see what kind of relationship those two have, huh?

 _Handsomistic1:_ When two girls compete for this guy's heart, some real fun scenarios can play out!

 _Deo V:_ Yeah... I can understand that feeling. It wasn't a grand event like before... but they all can't be over the tip intent on out-doing the previous, right? Otherwise things would spiral out of control!

 _Mr. Y:_ My comment on the last chapter applies to you as well, same as Mr. X. You are welcome to attempt to inform, but don't be hostile about it, ok? Not saying you were, but just as a general rule.

 _Dragonrails:_ Glad your enjoying the story! I hope it helps your inspiration as much as you need. I wouldn't mind revisiting Kinuhata, but finding a reason to revisit her would be a bit of a leap at the moment... maybe in the future?

 _BiGDeal_ _:_ Cute endings are fun, huh?

 **With that out of the way... let's get to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I… do not look good in a suit…" Touma muttered to himself as he stood in front of a full length mirror. He was dressed in a black dress suit, complete with tie and even dress shoes with his usual set of sunglasses clipped to his collar. His black spiky hair stood out, but otherwise he looked quite snappy and high class. The poor Kamijou would never be able to afford such a thing on his own… but in this case, someone else fronted the bill on his comparatively extravagant outfit.

He stood in a rather lavish private room, fully decorated for royalty. If it wasn't clear already, Kamijou Touma was not in Academy City, oh no.

He was a surprise guest for a celebration in the United Kingdom. He stood in a guest room in Buckingham Palace, a scene only a select few would ever view.

And… he absolutely did not want to be there. But another force was at work here, and that force went by the name of…

"Hey, Kamijou! You ready yet!?" His door swung open to reveal the cause of his troubles for the night.

And it was none other than the President of the United States himself, Roberto Katze. He stood in his usual presidential suit with a big grin on his face.

"Y-you really didn't need to get this for me, you know!" Touma stuttered out. "In fact, I really don't belong here with all these fancy-"

"Nonsense! If you don't belong here, neither do I!" Roberto walked toward the unlucky Kamijou and abruptly smacked the boy's back. "Come on, live a little! You get to dine on fancy food for free, and see all kinds of upper class girls in elaborate clothes designed to show off! It's a once in a life-time event!"

"I-If… you say so…?" Touma replied nervously.

"Plus… it's an excuse to break away from all the presidential aids, politicians, and secret service guards too. I haven't felt this free since I dropped out of high school!" Roberto bellowed with a hearty laugh. "Still, you dress up nice. If you want to walk away with a few girls' phone numbers, I can give you some advice if you need it."

"I-I am apparently very skilled at doing that on my own, thanks!" Touma replied quickly. The President of the United States simply shrugged.

"Suit yourself. We got about twenty minutes before show time… I'll drop by to pick you and the girl up a little bit before that." He checked his watch briefly. "Don't worry, it'll be fine! Mark my words; this will be a night to remember!"

Roberto then left the room, closing the door behind him. At that moment, a certain magic god spoke up from the bed.

"He is right; you do dress up nice, huh?" Othinus commented. "Although… you could do something about the hair." She began to smirk.

"I am not conforming to standards when I don't even want to be here! Such misfortune!" Touma shouted.

One might be wondering, "How did this happen?" Well, it is a rather simple tale.

Kamijou Touma, his usual companion Index, along with the Magic God Othinus were in London for more official business related to Index's own status with Necessarius, as well as several other church groups. It was nothing major or life threatening, but it was something for them to deal with regardless.

It actually didn't take that long, and to make things better, Necessarius paid for the trip, although they had very little time to actually enjoy London in a peaceful setting for a change. As they were getting ready to board their flight home however, an arm wrapped around the unlucky Kamijou in a friendly manner, revealing it to be the President himself.

Roberto listened to their situation rather patiently, nodding with a smile during their sudden reunion. After words were spent, the President made a remark of how boring their state of affairs was and made them an offer; join him on his own official business and actually enjoy the surroundings.

Touma regretted saying yes almost immediately, as he had no idea of what that would entail. If a full day with the President of scandal wasn't chaotic enough as he proceeded to get into trouble time and time again throughout the capital city, the unlucky Kamijou only found out about the celebration at Buckingham Palace right as they were driving up.

Touma wanted to back out, but unfortunately, Queen Elizard saw him almost immediately, looking absolute ecstatic to discover that the spiky headed teen would be joining the festivities as Roberto's special guest.

At this point, Kamijou Touma was so wrapped up in everything that saying no seemed like it would be just a waste of time. So begrudgingly, we went along with it.

Touma sighed heavily.

"…This sucks. I should have just gone home. I miss my small dorm room already…" Touma complained.

"Speak for yourself; you get to party. I'm stuck in here until everything is over." Othinus grumbled.

"It's a political party with people outside of magic… you'd be too hard to explain…" Touma sighed. "…Though honestly hanging back in here with you sounds like a better time than whatever party Roberto is dragging me to..." Touma took a seat next to the tiny magic god, who then climbed up to his shoulder.

"…You really mean that?" Othinus asked.

"I'm… not much of a party guy… especially ones full of people I don't know." Touma stated. "My idea for a celebration would be a small group of people I care about, so of course it'd include you."

Othinus leaned against the unlucky Kamijou's neck.

"…You can be sweet sometimes, you know that?" The tiny magic god spoke.

A small knock came at the door, this time much softer than when the President rolled through.

"Um… Touma?" The voice belonged to Index. "Can you… tell me how I look? I'm a little… embarrassed…"

"You had the Queen helping you pick out a dress right? If so, I bet you look fine." Touma replied.

"Touma…!" From the tone, it was easy to tell that the silver-haired nun was pouting. Touma sighed with a smile.

"Fine, fine. Come on in, Index." He spoke.

Index wore a pink dress with a floral pattern that went down to just above her knees. It wasn't overly flashy, and was held up with straps over her shoulders, leaving her arms mostly exposed. The special part though was her hair; it was done it in a circular braid around the back of her head, and only two long strands of hair came down from the sides. She even had a little lipstick on.

It was simple, yet effective.

"How… do I look?" Index looked away with a blush.

"…Hah man, that isn't fair." Touma sighed. "Index-chan looks super nice all dressed up, but I barely look passable."

"Once more, if you did something with your hair…" Othinus commented.

"I'm not messing with my hair, especially not for this!" Touma fired back.

"So… I look good…?" Index asked. Touma eyed the silver-haired nun for a moment before he began to smile.

"…You look great, Index. You have nothing to worry about; trust me." He replied. Index began to smile as well and walk over to the unlucky Kamijou to sit next to him.

"I'm glad… It took awhile to find one that I liked." The silver-haired nun stated. "There was a surprisingly large selection."

"Least you had that; I just have this suit and have to make it work…" Touma sighed. "I really don't want to be here…"

"If I had to guess, Roberto Katze doesn't want to be either; it's probably a mandatory thing due to his position." Index commented.

"It might even be why he got you to come with him." Othinus added.

"…Suffering is better with company, huh?" Touma rubbed his neck. "Makes sense I suppose. The Queen and I are probably the only people he knows too… world leaders must have it rough."

"You don't know the half of it." The stern voice of Roberto echoed into the room as the President leaned in. "I'm a little early but… well, being a little bit early won't matter too much anyway; you ready to go?"

Touma a short pause, Touma sighed and stood up, setting Othinus back down in the process.

"I suppose we might as well get this over with." Touma stated.

With little else to stop them, Touma and Index walked with the President of the United States to the main ballroom. Festivities had just started with guests from all over the world being in attendance. That is to say, the fear the unlucky Kamijou held that he'd know virtually no one rang true.

However, he did recognize a few people, specifically Queen Elizard and her daughters. The Queen herself was actually busy with more political-looking individuals. Truthfully, he did want to say hello, but that atmosphere around her was rather serious, so he decided to stay away.

He was quick to find Elizard's eldest daughter, Rimea, off at one of the various tables in the ballroom, far away from everyone else. She still had her dyed black hair to contrast from her blonde siblings as well as her blue, non-flashy dress. When people would try to approach her, she would close up shop and move to another table; it was clear she didn't want to be here either and was purposefully trying to avoid contact with people.

The next one he saw was the youngest daughter, Villian. Unlike her older sister, Villian was actually in the middle of the ballroom dancing, and actually appeared to be enjoying herself despite her usual passive nature. Her green dress was mostly unchanged since Touma had last seen it. He decided to leave her be and allow her to have her fun; it's not like the unlucky Kamijou had any idea how to dance anyway.

However, he could avoid approaching a certain someone who, if his memory served, shouldn't be there.

"…Carissa?"

Indeed, the middle sister of the three daughters, as well as the instigator of the rebellion that became known as British Halloween, sat on her own at a table. Unlike her older sister however, she didn't move to try to avoid interacting with those who came to see her. Though the unlucky Kamijou appeared to surprise her with his presence, she actually smirked a little bit.

She still had her flashy red dress that stuck out like a sore thumb though. Touma was actually unsure how she could sit in her usual outfit.

Perhaps sensing the question Touma had for her, Carissa began to speak.

"Officially speaking, while my little revolt did happen, the perpetrator was stated to be someone else; politicians didn't like the idea of one of the Queen's own daughters instigating a rebellion, so they buried that really quick." The red princess spoke. "So, while I'm serving time… if they need an official appearance by me or the whole family, or if there is some kind of threat that needs to be dealt with, they let me out… otherwise, I'm locked up in the Tower of London, as you'd expect. Does that cover everything, or is there something else you need to know?"

"I… uh… n-no, that about covers it, I guess?" Touma rubbed the back of his head nervously. "G-guess I was just surprised…"

"Well, what has my interest is how the average Japanese high school student found his way here… the party is invite only, you know." Carissa spoke.

"Um… Roberto… invited me? Forced me along? Not sure which to go with here…" Touma replied. The red princess didn't seem particularly surprised.

"Honestly… stuff like this gets on my nerves. I know it's necessary in politics but that doesn't justify it to me." Carissa commented. "I'd rather be stuck in the cell to be honest."

"…British politics are so bad you'd rather be stuck in prison, huh…" Touma blinked.

"More or less…" Carissa leaned on the table, supporting herself with one arm. "…What's with the sunglasses?"

"Em… insurance policy against a certain phenomenon that makes me want to stab my eyes out." Touma commented. "Sunglasses blocks it is all. It's not active now, but you never know when the on switch will suddenly flip…"

"…That so?" The red princess eyed the unlucky Kamijou for a moment before standing up. "I suppose I should mingle a little…can't be like my older sister and go out of my way to avoid human contact…" She then began to walk away without so much as a farewell, walking right past the unlucky Kamijou…

…But not before slipping a hand towards the collar of his dress shirt and swiping the Touma's sunglasses.

"H-hey! Give those back!" Touma demanded.

"No can do; just so happens these compliment me perfectly. Have fun at the party, Kamijou Touma." Carissa spoke with a smirk before walking into the dance floor. Touma tried to give chase but the crowd dancing suddenly shifted into his path, completely blocking him off.

He actually did try to run around in an attempt to catch her, however a set of hands reached out and grabbed his right hand.

"V-Villian!?" Touma called out.

"Long time no see, Kamijou Touma!" The youngest princess greeted happily. Despite her small stature, she was actually around twenty-four years old. "Would you care do dance with me?"

"I-I mean… I'm a little busy… p-plus I can't really dance so…" Touma trailed off as he began looking around again for Carissa.

However, his search came to a sudden halt when he saw Villian begin to frown and look toward the ground. Feeling the daggers known as eyes from multiple people pointed at him, his hands were tied.

"…B-but in this case, it can't be helped! If you really want to we can… but I was serious about the part about me being unable to dance…" Touma stated. Despite the comment though, Villian began to smile again and pulled the unlucky Kamijou into the middle of the ballroom, with several people commenting on the matter, likely press by the looks of things.

True to his word, Kamijou Touma couldn't dance for crap, however the green princess was more than happy to be patient with him; it appeared she was just enjoying herself and didn't really care about skill of her dance partner. Touma couldn't help but think that Villian appeared to have broken out of her shy shell a little bit since the last time they met during British Halloween. Impressed, the spiky haired teen did his best to humor Villian's request to the best of his ability.

Commentary from the sidelines continued to pour in, but eventually someone said something that caught Touma's attention. Someone commented that Villian's figure was looking "fuller" than usual. He didn't notice because he was actually focused on the girl's face, but a simple glance downward told him what he needed to know.

Villian's normally modest chest had become much more predominant, and was still growing. Her green dress stretched out as her breasts grew; clearly her outfit was specifically designed with her normal measurements in mind, and the extra mass that was now occupying her chest was definitely not considered a possibility. The strain her bust created on her outfit was clearly visible, although judging from her current size, it was likely that Bust Upper had activated in only the past minute. However, the worrying part was the situation itself rather than the ability activating on its own.

Touma was dancing with her in close proximity to Villian, and he lacked an excuse to break away without making her feel bad like before. If he randomly decided to run off, she could reach the conclusion that he was simply dancing with her out of pity, which would depress the royal girl… and not to mention all the eyes on him; he was stuck.

In addition, Carissa stole his sunglasses- wait… w-was it possible that Carissa somehow knew about the Bust Upper and planned this!? Either way, the problem at hand was definitely her fault, but the prospect that the red princess set this up on purpose made the unlucky Kamijou's blood boil.

Regardless of his rage though, he still didn't have an excuse to pull away from Villian! If he made her sad or worse, made her cry, the chances of being publically named and insulted for it were nearly one-hundred percent! Moreover, there was no chance in hell of him defending himself back in class for making a princess of the United Kingdom shed tears!

He needed a way out, and fast! Villian's breasts were blowing up like balloons, slowly closing the gap between them as they grew larger and heavier, bringing her dress closer to a ripping point, and it was only a matter of time before she noticed! If he didn't find a way out soon he'd-

"Hey, Villian!" Queen Elizard called out. "Could you come here for a moment? These fine men are asking about you."

"O-oh! Ok!" Villian replied, pulling away from the unlucky Kamijou. "T-thank you for dancing with me, see you soon!" The young princess bowed and raced off toward her mother without delay.

Similarly, Touma left the dance floor as quickly as he reasonably could.

"Alright, now I just need to find Carissa and-"

"Move and I'll slice off your head."

"G-gyah!?" Touma froze in place as he felt a set of delicate fingers wrap around the side of his neck.

"I saw what you did to my sister; I was wondering why that baboon Roberto would bring you of all people here…" The same voice repeated.

"H-haha… guessing you must be… Rimea, right?" Touma guessed nervously. "L-long time no see!"

"Oh? Still able to make idle chatter even under threat of immediate death? Color me impressed…" Rimea whispered into the unlucky Kamijou's ear. "Now; tell me what happened to my sister… in detail."

"…Promise you won't kill me until I finish." Touma replied.

"Why should I accept this deal when I hold all of the cards?"

"Because otherwise you'll probably rip my head off half-way through, and in that case why are we talking and shouldn't we just skip to the grand finale!?" Touma argued, gulping as he did so. Several moments came and went without a reply while Rimea kept her fingers wrapped around the unlucky Kamijou's neck with her thumb suspiciously placed over his adams apple with just enough pressure to be uncomfortable but not restrictive.

"…Very well, you have my intrigue… now speak." The blue princess stated.

"It's a stupid ability that manifests in my eyes; causes girl's chests to grow while I look at them. I don't have any control over it… and the off switch involves something definitely not suited for the public viewing…!" Touma spoke quickly.

"If you identify that the method to disable it is currently unavailable… then you must have a counter measure, correct?" Rimea asked. The unlucky Kamijou could feel her delicate fingers tighten their grip ever so slightly.

"I-I had a set of sunglasses that can block it, but Carissa stole them! I'm trying to find her you know!" Touma replied even faster than before.

"…Carissa?" The blue princess grip began to loosen. "…Chances of her being aware of this?"

"Considering she stole them specifically, I'd considering rather high… though I have no idea how she found out…" Touma replied. He felt Rimea let go of his neck as she began to sigh.

"If I recall, those nuns are in charge of upkeep at the Tower of London… I believe I heard a rumor or two involving what you describe from them; at that it is rather safe to assume that they are her source of information." The blue princess mused. "…I honestly doubted you completely, but I do recall Carissa wandering around in a set of sunglasses she didn't have before… and the rest of your story appears to line up… it works out I suppose; I was afraid I was going to hide a body tonight."

"S-seriously!?" Touma shouted, still too scared to turn around.

"Villian is my sister, after all. Even if I can't trust them, they are still family." Rimea replied. Touma wanted to question her logic, but decided that there were more important things to worry about.

"…Either way… I need a set of sunglasses or the pair that Carissa stole…" Touma stated. He began to walk away but the eldest sister suddenly grabbed his shoulders and tossed him further to the side.

"I'll deal with my sister and retrieve them. Find a place out of sight to hide… with such an imprudent ability you'd only cause more havoc…" Rimea spoke cruelly and then walked away, leaving the surprised Kamijou behind without another word.

"M-man… I'm outclassed here…" Touma blinked several times as he watched the oldest sister walk away. However, she suddenly stopped and turned back toward the spiky-haired teen.

"…Could you please stop staring at me? I can feel them pressing into my dress."

"S-sorry!" Touma covered his eyes and abruptly turned away. Eager to avoid causing more of a commotion, he hastily darted toward one of the tables and sat down, facing a wall.

Surely if he sat away from everyone he couldn't cause any trouble, right?

Unfortunately, he forgot something crucial; often times trouble came to him.

"I have to say, nice work with the sisters. The oldest needed it the least, but the boost you gave was certainly a fun one." Roberto slapped the unlucky Kamijou's back with a hearty laugh.

"Pbfh!?" Touma nearly choked due to the surprise. "H-hold on, how do you know it was me!?"

"Please… did you really think that something like that would escape the United States information network?" Roberto spoke with a grin before taking a seat next to the unlucky Kamijou. "At first I thought my men were being idiots, but considering they specifically named you and the frequency it was reported… well; I just had to see it for myself!"

"…So… you brought me here just to set me up!?" The spiky haired teen glared at the President. "And why would they even care enough about boob growing eyes to report it directly to you!?"

"They said that considering my own personal pursuits, that I'd be interested in the prospect." Roberto crossed his arms.

"That… makes more sense than it should… this sucks…" Touma sighed. Curiously, the President tilted his head.

"What's the problem? There are many men who would kill for an ability like that… in fact, I know of a few women who'd enjoy it too…" Roberto spoke.

"…I'm sorry, what? How would you know that?" Touma deadpanned.

"I have been… around." Roberto shrugged his shoulders. "Point is… it is a gift; one that should be cherished! Of course you have to choose your targets carefully, as there are some that would take offense, but so long as you know your maiden of the night is fine with it, all is well, right?"

"M-maiden of the night!? What are you talking about!? I'm just in high school!" Touma slammed his hand on the table.

"Well, when I was in high school-"

"You dropped out of high school!" Touma interrupted almost immediately. "Besides, you act like I can actually control this stupid thing! Sure I have a way to shut it off, but it's lewd! And it turns back on whenever it feels like!"

"Do you see it as being that negative?" The President tilted his head again. "Too bad… I would give up a lot for that kind of ability."

"If you want it so badly, how about you take it?" Touma sighed again.

Roberto slowly began to laugh, and the next line he spoke made the unlucky Kamijou regret his words almost immediately.

"Take it huh…? That doesn't sound so bad…!" He wrapped one arm around Touma's shoulder. His grip was impressively strong, so much so that he couldn't pry himself away at all.

"H-hold on, w-what are you planning!?" Touma's head slowly turned to face the President, who only had a rather evil grin on his face.

"How about we keep this little party of ours going for a while? Feel like taking a trip to the United States with me?" Roberto offered.

"Not really interested… b-besides, I know you'd want Bust Upper for… personal things, but beyond that why would you even want it!?" Touma asked.

"You underestimate me! I've already thought of over a hundred uses!" Roberto claimed. "Of course, there is personal time, but there's also research into what it can affect or how we can twist it to work on crops, application in medical fields depending on what research and turn up, and not to mention military uses!"

"M-military!? You want to use it as a weapon!?" Touma couldn't keep his voice down any longer.

"Of course! Women are becoming more and more commonplace in military forces every day! Troops, commanders, generals; slowly the fairer sex is making itself known! Not to mention Politicians too! Even in the working classes, women are approaching being even with men in terms of employment around the globe! A weapon potentially capable of disabling fifty percent of a country's workforce, political power, as well as military might, is invaluable!"

"…Seriously? That's it?" Touma blinked. "How… would that even work?"

"Enough exposure to make breasts large enough to disable movement, of course!"

"Y-you're not even going to try and hide it!?" Touma sat dumbfounded by the President's logic.

"Of course! Other countries are working on weapons with a similar end result; I'd be just as interested if it only affected men somehow! Not to mention if it could affect both genders!" Roberto replied.

"I… am not sure if you are the greatest man who ever lived… or a monster without compare…" Touma stated.

"Please; this kind of thought process is only natural. As long as the end result is reached, the method is irrelevant." The President replied. "Now, perhaps we should- oof!?" The President cried out loud enough as someone copped his head, causing him to let go of the unlucky Kamijou to grab ahold of it due to the pain.

"Honestly; if you're going to talk military plans, don't do it here within earshot." Queen Elizard was revealed to be the one who suddenly struck the President.

"Devil woman…" Roberto commented.

"M-my Queen… o-oh, thank you! You have saved this unlucky Kamijou from an unfortunate fate!" Touma cried out, although he kept his eyes closed as he turned to face the queen.

"You don't need to flatter me… It was just hard to not hear this buffoon…" Elizard stated. "Be glad I stepped in before he tried to parade you around to the various girls wandering around to indirectly force you to use that ability on them…"

"Hey; I would have stopped the moment he agreed." Roberto countered.

"S-seriously!?" Touma shouted.

"Well, in this day and age, you have to try everything you can to get the results you want. Even something as insignificant as this breast growing ability could end up as the next doomsday weapon. The simple discovery of what happens when an atom is split is what caused the development of a nuclear bomb, you know." Roberto commented.

"Touma, is everything ok?" A third voice rang out as Index approached, noticing the two world leaders currently surrounding the unlucky Kamijou. Touma turned to face her, keeping his eyes closed to avoid causing trouble.

"Ah… could be better, honestly…" Touma replied. With Index's analytical skill, it didn't take long for her to notice what was wrong.

"…What happened to your sunglasses?" The silver haired nun asked.

"Stolen by a red princess I am debating having revenge on…" Touma frowned.

"Is Carissa causing trouble again? Seriously…" Elizard crossed her arms. Index began looking around over the room for a moment or two.

She stopped when she locked onto the red princess arguing with her older sister in a corner of the ballroom.

"Really? Theft? That's what you'd resort to?" Rimea asked.

"Spiced things up a little bit." Carissa commented. "Especially how you went from a D to an F-cup, I'd say things got a whole lot more entertaining."

"Says the now "smallest" sister…" Rimea threw out, looking irritated.

"That the best you got? It's going to take a lot more than tiny-tit jokes to get under my skin, you know." Carissa countered.

The two continued to argue for a short time, with Rimea attempting several times to grab the stolen shades from the red princess, but with little success. Eventually however, Index made her way over to the two, looking up at the middle sister.

"Eh? What do you want- D'OW!" Carissa suddenly cried out when Index abruptly stomped on her foot, Index digging her heel into it. The pain caused the red princess to hastily grab her own injured limb, which gave the silver-haired nun the opportunity to swipe the sunglasses back. With her goal met, Index made a simple "hmph!" sound and began walking back toward the unlucky Kamijou.

"…You know you deserved that, right?" Rimea commented in a snarky tone. However, the middle sister instead glared angrily at the silver-haired nun.

"Why you little… insignificant…!" Carissa growled before attempting to run after Index. The pain from the stomp lingered, but it wasn't enough to stop her from giving chase.

However, it did distract her enough to prevent her from noticing her older sister sticking out her leg to cause Carissa to suddenly trip and slam her side into one of the tables covered in drinks, knocking it over and causing them to spill in the process.

"Learn to give it a rest, will you?" Rimea stated.

"Son of a… I'll show you giving it a rest!" Carissa shouted before shooting up and tackling her older sister.

And as such, a sister-based cat-fight ensued, catching the attention of mostly everyone in the room. However, the silver-haired nun completely ignored it all and returned to her spiky-haired companion, slipping the set of sunglasses onto Touma.

"E-Eh… Index?" Touma blinked a few times as he opened his eyes upon noticing his shades' sudden return. He then looked up to see the ensuing brawl and suddenly stiffened. "W-what did you do!?"

"I got your sunglasses back, that's all." Index smiled rather innocently, feigning ignorance of the chaos behind her.

"…That's… em…" Touma blinked a few times. "…S-sorry for… em… causing a scene, Queen Elizard…"

"Eh, it's fine." The Queen waved off the unlucky Kamijou. "Believe it or not, this kind of result is rather common. If it wasn't you and your eyes, it would have been something else."

"Really…?" Touma blinked.

"Oh yes; last time it was over the refreshments, and the time before that it was the lack of food for the event." Elizard shrugged.

"…The life of royalty, huh…" Touma blinked.

"You should see how things are in the white house." Roberto comment.

"…For some reason, with you I'm not surprised." Touma sighed.

As he sat, the unlucky Kamijou felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked to see that Index had moved to his side and was trying to get his attention.

"Um… I know you don't want to be here… but… since we already are…" Index spoke softly with a hint of a blush. "…Would you like to dance with me?"

"I… uh… can't really dance though… I tried to earlier with Villian, but I really couldn't keep up with her…" Touma rubbed his neck.

"I-I kind of figured, but…" Index trailed off with a frown.

Touma eyed her for a moment or two before taking a deep breath.

"…The only thing I can promise you is that I won't step on your toes… is that good enough for you?" Touma asked.

Index's face lit up with a smile almost immediately.

"O-of course! Let's try to have some fun, ok?" She cheerfully replied.

And so, while the red and blue princesses fought, the sliver-haired nun then pulled the unlucky Kamijou to his feet and guided him out to the center of the ballroom, the two sharing a short but pleasant time with one another.

* * *

 **And there we go! A little trip to the United Kingdom and some chaos caused by the President of the United States!**

 **Not a whole lot of extra stuff here to talk about. Some characters might feel OOC, but as said before, its due to me trying to figure out how they would act outside their comfort zone when we normally see them. How did I do here?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	15. The Fifteenth Incident

**And here we are once more! October is upon us... and what a month, am I right!? Season 3's premiere, NT 21 right around the corner, Railgun 3 and Accelerator 1 (Probably) Anime's announced... sure does feel like one of the most supernatural months ended up being the perfect time for some Index, huh? Let's throw our own little batch onto it, shall we!?**

 **But first: let's respond to some reviews!**

 _Sergio644:_ Yeah... bit disappointed I couldn't think of a way to include all three princesses in the bust-upping fun... but such is the way of storytelling! Glad you had fun!

 _Agent Nine:_ Least Chaotic, yes... we'll need to amp things up a little to compensate... fufu~

 _Mr. X:_ Yeah, shorter one; not all of them can be a novel in length sadly. I dunno about her bust-size, but she is the biggest of the three princesses, for sure.

 _Dragonrails:_ I kinda like the concept of the characters involved growing and changing over time, and I kind of like the idea of Index slowly becoming more proactive in general; standing up for our unlucky Kamijou is just an example! OOC'ness from me usually means trying to portray them in scenarios we haven't seen them, or more or less displaying growth/changes in their behavior over time. ...Also, i like that idea. Needs a reason behind the scenes for such a thing to pass, but Touma inadvertently scoring points with both can be fun!

 _whwsms:_ Hey, the President gets around, so he knows a thing or two about appealing to women! He just gets a little too brave when it comes to his relationship stuff! If you had a careful eye to notice, the design for Index's formal clothes are form the "Struggle Battle" game for Index, just a fun little Easter egg! Yeah, it was less-chaotic, but showing the wide-spread news about the Bust Upper by showing it has even reached the ears of the United States was fun. And Index getting to be a little more forward was nice too; I really do like Index, but she is the hardest character to work into stuff...

 _Impatient one:_ W-was I that late!? I'm sorry!

wildarms13: Indeed. We always need more Roberto. He is a president i'd vote for! I dunno why, but I've been inclined to include more heart warming moments with this... kind of weird that this story about growing boobs has started getting actual plot and development, huh?

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Time flies when your anticipating greatness (meaning Index 3 and NT 21 OF COURSE)! The world of Index is a crazy one... and Touma's special eyes just makes it even crazier! Yeah... as said, putting a lot more of heart into this over time. Othinus and Index interactions are just straight up fun when they are trying to get Touma's attention in ways not involved hurting him. As for Rimea, she's the sister we know the least about, so I figured that'd be a fun little quirk to add to her; immediately distrustful of even her own family, but more than happy to kill to protect them because they still are her family.

 _Guest (1):_ Go Index goooooooo!

 _linkjames24:_ A rare case where someone reviews twice! And its someone who hasn't reviewed for awhile; welcome back! For 13; yeah, that one was fun to do, it was just figuring out a way to use Misaki in this story considering Touma's condition was hard to deal with... but then one remembers Seria, who likes to tease Misaki, and something ended up coming together, even having a warm and fuzzy ending! For 14, yes; I love me some Roberto shenanigans too, the more of him we see, the better! Believe me, I love me some Othinus and Touma interaction, but we can't have them all the time (especially when you consider that chapter 12 was really all about her), so we gotta mix it up! Yeah, not a lot of progression here, just splashing in some character's i'd be otherwise unable to have involved. And yes; Index cuteness shall always be treasured!

 _Guest (2):_ Hard to say if Villian was just oblivious or secretly enjoying it, huh? Leave it to Roberto to weaponize the most ridiculous stuff! But making it affect men too is outside my scope; completely different genre I'm not going to touch. Closest thing to an upgrade I have/had in mind was having it work on Magic Gods, i don't know if I would or should make it do any more than that.

 _Guest (3):_ Urge to kill... rising... but can't... look... away! -intense muscle strain- Like that, you mean?

 _Handsomistic1:_ You say that like your complaining! (course remember that only a small select few are permanently bust-upped!)

 _Guest (4):_ You have some expectations there, I see...

 _Deo V:_ Could always use more Index fluff...

 _fencer29:_ The presidential idiot can be quite perceptive, huh? Yeah, some OCC'ness as I kind of want to display these characters changing over time; have you noticed taht Index has gone from despising Bust Upper to on occasion actually requesting it?

 _LookItsADoggy:_ Hey man, I'm not here to judge your taste in Waifus. But I will say... Carissa is probably more of the dominatrix type; good luck!

 **With that out of the way... enjoy!**

* * *

Kamijou Touma was currently in an unfavorable situation to say the least.

However, I can hear you asking, "Isn't that normal for him at this point? What makes this one so special?"

Well… that requires us give a little background information…

You see, thanks to a certain Magic God, Kamijou Touma's eyes had been opened to the rather simple fact that multiple girls were in love with him… many girls in fact. We could count clones as individuals but doing so would put the number of those of the fairer sex currently seeking him close to if not surpassing 10,000 people.

So for the sake of not having to give the unlucky Kamijou that kind of heart attack, lets count the Misaka Network at "One," they are all connected anyway.

The problem was rather simple; Kamijou Touma had no interest in a harem situation, and neither did most of his suitors. Some might welcome it, but most would hard-pass at it, including the spiky haired teen himself; he was a one-woman kind of person at heart.

However, that comes with a problem just as simple as the realization; with so many girls who he knows or at least suspects having a crush on him, how does he sort it out? Are they actually in love, or it is something else? And of course, how does he feel about them? Does he actually want a relationship to begin with? There were many questions he needed answers to… and there was only one way to sort them out.

Hands on experience. As in: Going on dates with them.

For those there is some confusion; going on a "date" does not mean two individuals are automatically "dating." A date is an opportunity for both parties to assess the other for suitability, an opening impression if you will to see if the other would have the potential for a romantic partner. Dating is the next step, where two individuals who approve of each other evaluate the other over a long period of time and see if they are someone they'd be willing to spend the rest of their lives with… children optional.

It is a very confusing process. Sometimes it can take more than one date to judge if they would be suitable, sometimes just one encounter can be enough. Some couples can date for more than several years and break up; others get married within six months. There is no set formula at all.

Moreover, Kamijou Touma was jumping right on in with no knowledge. He was obviously nervous with this, as most would be, but it was the only way.

However… the question was; where to start? He actually wanted to avoid Index on this front for the time being due to the instance where he lost his memory; the silver-haired nun was actually the first of any of his suitors to confess to him. But it was during a stressful time during the beginning of his condition, where it was possible that Index was doing anything and everything she could to try to get Touma to remember her… a very complicated and emotional situation.

It didn't help that Touma almost immediately reasoned that if those emotions were real, then they were likely for the Kamijou Touma he was before his memory loss… as in; the person Index loved was long gone.

Therefore, to avoid possibly bringing that situation up for the time being, he omitted her from his decision-making. He would inevitably have to talk to her about it, but making her the starting point seemed like a bad idea for someone so inexperienced.

So he moved on… but if not Index, then who?

A solution came to him when his phone went off. A text message.

From one Misaka Mikoto.

It simply read, "Had a bad day, Kuroko is being insufferable, and I need a distraction. You free to talk or something?"

Touma tilted his head to the side. Mikoto was someone on his list for sure…

…So perhaps it was an opportunity?

Touma replied, saying, "Actually, I need to talk to you. Think I could call you?"

Thus, the plan began. He was very forthcoming with his situation, and the railgun appeared to be slightly irritated throughout it. However, this tone of voice appeared to evaporate almost immediately when Touma asked, "So… em… would… you like to do something… sometime? With me?"

There was a thud on the other side of the line, and it was difficult to tell if she dropped the phone or if she herself fell over. Shortly after however, she began flooding her phone with questions: Just you me!? When!? Where!? And many more. Judging from her excitement, she apparently didn't put together that what Touma was leading into was a proposition for a date.

They settled for after class on Friday, to add a celebration for the weekend on top of the occasion, and the place of choice was Joseph's. Touma's last memory of the location was being ambushed by Kinuhata, so a second chance for the restaurant seemed due anyway.

It was late Monday when they made these plans, so there was a gap in time, but it seemed like a pleasant way to close out the week; maybe sort some things out in the unlucky Kamijou's heart in the process. Heck, he could make the decision of who he's after right then and there, depending on how it went.

However… there ended up being one fatal problem. One Touma had planned to avoid entirely.

"H-holy crap! You were right Tsuchimikado; Kami-yan did have a date today! With a cute middle school girl!?" Aogami shouted in earshot of the two as they met.

Somehow, someway, Tsuchimikado Motoharu found out about his plan and spilled the beans to Aogami Peirce. Much to his misfortune.

But to make matters worse…

"Hey… isn't that Misaka-san? With that boy from the pool?" Uiharu asked, pointing towards the booth that Touma and Mikoto sat at.

"Doesn't that look like… a date!?" Saten added in.

Mikoto's usual friends had wandered into the restaurant despite the railgun informing them that she'd be busy, somehow completely as a coincidence! Kuroko was there too, and that made things even more awkward when she started trying to get both of the couple's attention with very forward comments!

However, we're still not done. There was one additional little bit to this cluster of failure on top of that! Eventually Aogami and Kuroko got into an argument (Though Aogami started by openly rejecting the idea of the unlucky Kamijou scoring two girls in one day, which Kuroko didn't like), that eventually resulted in a screaming match! In addition, that attracted the attention of…

"Hey! Keep it down you idiots! Some people are trying to eat!" Fukiyose rounded the corner and yelled, thinking it was just Aogami causing a ruckus. However, she was surprised to find the current group surrounding Touma and Mikoto.

Yes, she was there too. Also coincidentally. To put it rather simply…

"Such misfortune…" Touma slid up his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, trying in vain to hide himself from the staring gazes.

Yeah, he had his sunglasses on. Bust Upper was active. The cherry on top of the catastrophic sundae that was the day.

"They've been so chaotic that the waiter hasn't been back since we got water…" Touma commented.

"This is getting ridiculous, don't you think?" Mikoto asked. The two were speaking rather calmly to one another, but in the background…

"I have to reject that idea entirely!" Aogami shouted. "You don't know him like we do! He has practically every girl we know head over heels for him! Even Fukiyose has been- nyaaaa!?" The blue haired idiot suddenly yelped as his right ear was twisted.

"I'm sorry; what about me?" Fukiyose twisted and pulled on the poor moron's ear rather vigorously, pulling Aogami's head along for the ride.

"So more than one girl likes him… and?" Kuroko replied. "Someone having multiple suitors is normal to some degree. What matters is who he ends up with in the end… and I'm just suggesting that I don't mind sharing if it means I get my Onee-sama."

"What Aogami is trying to say is that he can't agree with Kami-yan getting multiple girls, nya!" Tsuchimikado stated. "First it starts at two, then three, then five, and before you know it he has an entire bed made of women, nya!"

"Pfft, you think I'd let him get away with that?" The twin-tail teleporter waved off the blond spy's point. "He should consider himself lucky he gets to be involved at all!"

"…Kuroko," Saten started. "If I may… don't you think that if you're trying to get someone's attention just so you can get at someone else… then you're getting involved for all of the wrong reasons!?"

"…But it'd make Onee-sama happy! And it's not like Kamijou gets nothing out of it!" Kuroko argued. "I get Onee-sama, Onee-sama gets Kamijou, and Kamijou gets two cute girls! Everyone wins!"

"We're not on familiar enough terms for you to drop the honorific, Kuroko-san." Touma stated rather plainly.

"I have to side with Aogami; there is no doubt in my mind that the moment Kami-yan scored two girls, he'd be corrupted by the concept of multiple girlfriends, and not even Miko-chan's level 5 power would be able to stop him once that happens, nya!" Tsuchimikado stated.

"We're not on familiar enough terms for you to give me a nickname, Tsuchimikado-san." Mikoto spoke rather flatly.

"I'd just choose the route where Misaka-san ends up happy is all…" Uiharu spoke up. "…But I'm against Kuroko getting involved with their relationship."

"E-eh!? Uiharu!? W-why have you betrayed me!?" Kuroko screamed.

"…Because I don't want you to become even more of a pervert than you already are."

The twin-tail teleporter felt as though a sword had been stabbed in her heart.

"Kami-yan's eventual descent into depravity is the main point for sure; after all if he starts picking up women at lightning speed there won't be any left for us!" Aogami stated. "…But honestly I'm also against the idea of him getting a girlfriend before me."

"I'm sorry, care to say that again!?" Touma broke his monotone. "Your main reason for being here is to keep me single!? You want to get your ass kicked, Aogami!?"

"Bring it on Kami-yan! We both remember the- ow!" The blue haired idiot abruptly cried out as Fukiyose abruptly started twisting his ear again.

"Will you put a sock in it!? Your reason pissed me off too!" she growled.

"Eh… miss… em…" Saten began, but trailed off.

"Fukiyose. Fukiyose Seiri." Aogami's assailant stated.

"R-right! Fukiyose-san!" Saten continued. I'm surprised you didn't voice your concerns too… I mean, you're friends with Kamijou-san too, right?"

"…Oh, that. I just happened to be in the area." Fukiyose shrugged. "…But I do have to agree with these two idiots; Kamijou shouldn't get a girlfriend."

"Why!?" Touma's head fell to the table almost immediately.

"Because your grades and attendance are bad enough as it is; we don't need to add in even more distractions for you when you can barely keep up with how you are right now!" Fukiyose stated.

…Ah, a genuine and somewhat reasonable answer; no one was expecting that.

"…With all the trouble you get into; classwork usually takes a backseat, huh?" Mikoto asked.

"Not that I intend it to… even if I make an effort to stay uninvolved, something will happen to drag me in against my will." Touma sighed.

"Should really keep an eye on that, nya!" Tsuchimikado spoke.

"You threw knock-out gas into my dorm when I said no to going to the UK! And I woke up at an airport with tickets with the implied "Get going or I'll do worse!" argument!" The spiky haired teen shouted.

"Isn't that… similar to kidnapping?" Saten blinked. "And extortion?"

"Yes it is. Both of which are illegal." Kuroko pulled out a set of handcuffs.

"Heheheh… bigger people than you have tried!" Tsuchimikado pushed up his sunglasses.

Chaos was brewing at a rather rapid pace. It felt like as if a war was about to begin.

However, even as each side prepared for a brawl…

"I… don't think they're going to leave. Should we head someplace else?" Mikoto suggested.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Touma nodded in agreement.

The conflict became physical with Kuroko attacking Tsuchimikado, which eventually sucked in Aogami and Fukiyose due to their proximity. This ended up being a blessing in disguise as it gave the two a perfect cover to escape. The two slipped out of the booth they were sitting at and made for the exit.

The only one who was caught was Mikoto, and even then it was just by Saten who put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, giving her a thumbs up and mouthing "Good luck!" to her, causing the railgun to blush briefly before resuming her escape.

"W-would you three knock it off!?" Fukiyose shouted. "They aren't even here anymore you morons!"

"W-what!?" Kuroko's head snapped toward the booth, only to find the two missing. "O-Onee-sama! Wait for me!" She then teleported away, completely vanishing in the process.

"That little…! Tsuchimikado, come on! We can't let Kami-yan get away! His virginity hangs in the balance!" Aogami shot up to his feet and ran out of the door, determined to somehow beat the teleporter to the couple. Tsuchimikado however simply got up and dusted himself off.

"With how casual you are about it… you don't actually care about what happens with Kamijou-san, do you?" Saten stated.

"…More or less." Tsuchimikado shrugged. "But at the end of the day… it's going to be fun to witness the chaos, right?" He spoke with a grin before making for the door himself.

"…Excuse me, Fukiyose-san?" Uiharu called out. "Do you… intend to stop those two? The boys, I mean."

"Damn straight." The forehead girl replied. "If those two go and pick a fight with Kamijou over this in public, then Anti-Skill will probably get involved… and I already know that if they get intense enough they'll resort to beating the crap out of each other…"

"How… often do things escalate that far with those three?" Uiharu asked.

"…Well; there was the culture festival last year in spring…" Fukiyose trailed off.

"Then we better come with and try to keep Kuroko out of it too…" Saten stated. "When she is feeling… passionate, she can take things to the Nth degree… and if these two sides mix…"

"…Let's go before it's too late!" Fukiyose shouted before charging out the door, with the two middle school girls following behind as well as they could.

 **-23 Minutes later-**

"Think we gave them the slip?" Touma asked. He poked his head out of a bush and looked around, checking for their pursuers.

"They aren't following us… I think we're good." Mikoto replied, her head poking out just below the spiky haired teen's own.

"Ok… in that case… what should we do? The restaurant ended up being a bust… what do we do now?" Touma asked.

"…I know an arcade south of here. Since they all went north, it should be good, right?" Mikoto replied.

"Anything is better than hiding in a bush for hours on end… let's try it." The unlucky Kamijou pulled himself out of the shrubbery and lent a hand for the number three esper to do the same.

They quickly began traveling down the sidewalk. Touma kept checking behind to ensure no one was tailing them while Mikoto led the way. It was oddly quiet. Most likely due to the awkwardness of the two's respective friends suddenly appearing to interrupt their plans.

However, despite that, a questioned popped into the railgun's head as they walked.

"…Hey," Mikoto called out. "You said there were several people you have to meet with, right?"

"Yeah… it's a bit of a large list…" Touma stated. "Why do you ask?"

"…Why did you decide on me first? I am the first one, right?" Mikoto asked. Touma seemed perplexed by the question, as it took a little bit for him to answer.

"There wasn't any real process behind it… it's something that I had been trying to sort out for a while to be honest." The spiky haired teen replied. "When you texted me… it just seemed like a good idea to ask, so I figured you'd be a good place to start I guess?"

Mikoto felt a little let down that there wasn't some kind of grand reason behind Touma's decision to select her first, but considering who she was talking about, that was to be expected. Kamijou Touma wasn't really the kind person to have specific reasons behind his actions as far as his personal life was concerned.

"That so?" The railgun replied. "I figured that nun you live with would be your first choice."

"Things are… complicated there." Touma rubbed his neck. "We're not fighting or anything but… well; it involves more than a few problems I have with my brain… if you remember…"

"Your… memory loss? She was related?" The electric level 5 asked.

"I think so…? She was one of the people who visited me in the hospital after it happened… things got… emotional…" Touma trailed off, not wanting to get into much detail.

"Makes sense I guess… save that talk for another time, right?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah… to be honest, I haven't asked about what happened… been kind of scared to, I suppose." Touma replied. "But enough about that; we're here to try and enjoy ourselves a little, right?"

"You think your luck will let you enjoy yourself?"

"Let me dream, damn it!" Touma cried out as his companion for the day pointed out the ever-constant truth about his life. The over-the-top way the unlucky Kamijou reacted by grabbing ahold of his head managed to put a smile on the railgun's face.

"…Well, there's nothing against trying, right?" Mikoto shrugged. "The arcade should be around the corner. I'll warn you; I hold the record at the punching machine. Break it and you'll pay for it."

"…Is that a threat or a challenge?"

"Try it and find out." Mikoto stuck out her tongue at the unlucky Kamijou as they turned the corner. A few buildings down lead them to a large arcade building. It was fairly populated at the moment, but considering school had just gotten out an hour or two ago and the weekend was upon the city, students staying out to play games and have fun made a lot of sense.

Not that far inside was the punching machine Mikoto had spoken about before. Its placement was actually right across from the arcade fighters, so its location made a lot of sense.

"So this is it huh… looks well used… sure the padding on it still works?" Touma asked.

"Used it yesterday; it's fine." The railgun crossed her arms. "Going to use it or are you just going to look at it?"

"Thinking about it… was debating about putting up a bet to make things interesting… but I don't have too many ideas I guess." Touma stated.

"Well… since your goal is to beat my high score, which has been unbroken for about two months now, by the way… I might be willing to offer you a prize if you manage to break it." Mikoto crossed her arms and leaned against the wall with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? And what kind of prize is that?" The spiky haired teen asked.

"Well… I could let you take off those sunglasses and go to town. How does that sound?" The railgun replied. Touma's eyes widened as a blush formed across his face. Eventually his expression returned to normal, but the red tint appeared there to stay.

"…Right; you did mention at the pool you kind of liked it…" Touma replied.

"Well… yeah… kind of." Mikoto shrugged. "But… over the course of this week, considering you figured out how I felt and your whole situation… I made a decision."

"And that is?"

"That, depending on how your other options work out… that I'm either going to make this decision of yours really easy… or really hard. And I'm kind of curious which it will be." Mikoto replied.

What she referred to was easy to figure out; quality. She was either going to be the chief standout amongst all the other girls who had feelings for him, or she was going to be competing against the very best with everything she had. Moreover, she was going to do it all not by sabotaging the others, but by showing how much of a first-rate route she was.

"…You're the competitive type, huh?"

"Just figuring that out now?" The railgun replied. "Well, how about that? If you pull it off and make a button pop off my undershirt, I'll let you have an extra two seconds of exposure."

"Ok; now you're playing dirty." Touma deadpanned.

"You say that… but you have to beat my score first. Don't do that and nothing about my chest or anything else will be changing."

"Are you playing me? Or are you genuinely that confident that I won't beat you?"

"One way to find out, right?" Mikoto replied cheekily. Touma narrowed his eyes, nodding a few times before putting a few coins into the machine to turn it on. The punching bag came down as a small tune played, making it seem like a typical carnival game. When it activated, a screen on the right side of the machine with a keyboard lit up, displaying the top ten players.

Just as the railgun said, her name was listed right at number one.

The unlucky Kamijou popped his knuckles a few times before taking the best swing he could.

…Only to have just part of his fist hit the bag, and his arm to careen off and hit the metal back of the machine.

"GAAAAHHHHH!" Touma recoiled, holding his hand as he cried in pain. Meanwhile, Mikoto was having trouble containing her giggling.

"I-I know you can hit hard… b-but it looks like your aim could use some work!" She managed to speak in-between her fits of laughter.

"Oh shut up! This really hurts, damn it!" He held his throbbing limb as he lashed out in anger.

"Wait, wait… its calculating the score. I have to see this!" Mikoto pointed to the screen. Numbers randomly flashed across it as the computer hammered out the details. It was a score between 000 and 999, and considering the partial hit, Touma was thinking it would end up rather low.

However, much to the surprise of both parties, the point total actually somehow took first place. The number was only a few digits difference, but Touma's score just barely won.

"J-just how hard did you punch it!?" The railgun shouted.

"…I might need to visit a hospital. I think I broke my hand." Touma replied.

"…Does it hurt?" Mikoto asked, promptly poking the damaged limb.

"GAH! Yes!" The unlucky Kamijou screeched in pain. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Ah; if it hurts that bad, then you might have just bruised the bone." Mikoto replied. "If you had actually broken or fractured it, then your body would have automatically released hormones to dull your sense of pain as a survival mechanism. If it hurts that bad and you can still move your hand, then you're probably fine."

"…Where… did you learn that?" Touma blinked.

"I'm taking an anatomy course." Mikoto blinked back.

"…Huh." The spiky haired teen didn't have much of a follow up. "Well… the important thing here…"

He began to smirk.

"…Is that I won!" Touma fist-pumped, and immediately regretted it as it caused pain to once more shoot through his arm.

"…C-crap… you did…" Mikoto crossed her arms and looked away with a red blush.

"Did you actually think that with how many people that I punch in a given week that I'd lose in a punching contest?" Touma deadpanned.

"N-no! I just… expected something horrible to happen to stop you… I guess…" Mikoto trailed off.

"…You don't actually want to go through with the whole Bust Upper thing, do you?" Touma sighed and rubbed his head.

"N-no; it's not that!" Mikoto denied. "It's just… embarrassing to lose after all of that…"

"Bragging?" Touma interjected.

"…Yes, bragging." The railgun sighed. "Either way… I meant what I said. You won, so claim your prize."

"Are you sure? I mean… if you actually don't want to…" The spiky haired teen rubbed his neck.

"I am a girl of my word; I'll always keep a promise. So, if you don't, I'll tear those sunglasses off myself. Now hurry up."

"…I'm getting all kinds of mixed signals from you, I swear. First you're forward and coy, now you're embarrassed and shy…" Touma sighed. "…If you really want to do this, not out near the front like this. Let's find a better spot."

"I know a spot in the back next to some older games not many people play… could try there and see if it's empty." Mikoto pointed her thumb behind her.

"Better than trying to hide out in some alley somewhere." Touma shrugged and let the railgun lead the way.

The trip was a short one, and as they arrived they only saw one other person playing the older games, and that man was packing up his stuff to leave. It was in a corner and the stack of machines lead straight into a wall with enough space to walk on both sides. They picked one and walked down, casually glancing at one another.

"We'll… this is it. A private little area so long as no one feels like playing these things." Mikoto stated.

"I know what you mean… these cabinets are old. Probably been around for at least ten years… maybe more." Touma commented, messing around with the control buttons and joysticks a little. They still seemed in good condition despite their age.

"Anyway… let's get started. Stop playing around."

"Right, right… games later, making Misaka's shirt not fit anymore now." Touma nodded.

"Don't say it so casually like that…" Mikoto flushed a little.

"How else am I supposed to put it?" The unlucky Kamijou asked. "I think it'll be fine honestly; it's not like you were serious about that "bonus time for button popping" bit after all."

"…Tell you what… you can stare for as long as you want; as big as you want." Mikoto replied. "If you make my blouse and blazer rip in half though, I'm stealing your jacket. Have to cover up somehow."

"You… sure you want to commit to that?" It was Touma's turn to flush red.

"J-just do it, alright? I'll leave it up to you… I-I get something out of this too you know." The railgun replied. Touma wanted to question it further, but Mikoto was already starting to look impatient, so he figured that it'd be best to just do it and worry about it later.

Unfortunately, they were being watched the whole time. Even when they thought they were alone, there was an observer.

The moment Touma took off his sunglasses, pinning them to his collar, tragedy struck.

"Surprise!" Kuroko suddenly teleported behind Mikoto and hugged her from behind.

"K-Kuroko!?" Mikoto gasped in shock.

"W-what the hell!? I thought you went the other way!" Touma shouted.

"Diversionary tactics are easy when you can teleport however you please." The twin-tail teleporter coyly replied. "Oh my~ is it starting already? Kamijou-kun sure has a wonderful set of eyes, doesn't he?"

"Kuroko…!" The railgun began to spark.

The effects of Bust Upper began to manifest as Mikoto's chest began to grow. The railgun's modest bust swelled quickly, taking up space in the girl's blouse, becoming noticeable rather quickly. A few moments passed and she could already feel her chest begin to strain the buttons on her shirt as well as her school blazer beginning to protest, as it wasn't designed to stretch.

Kuroko was hanging off of Mikoto's back, also in Touma's line of sight, and thus underwent the same transformation. The railgun could feel her kouhai's breasts begin to press against her own back, much to her irritation. They had just reached the size on par if not surpassing a certain honey blonde esper, and showed no signs of stopping.

"Now, is this so bad? All three of us having fun together?"

"Kuroko, I swear…!" Mikoto began to spark. After a small snap, her top-most button flew across the arcade as her chest swelled bigger and bigger.

"Don't worry, it will be fine! All three of us as one big happy family… I can imagine it…!" The twin tail teleporter began to blush heavily with a lewd look across her face. "Oh my… I can't wait! I just can't! I have to… I have to do it now-"

The unlucky Kamijou cut her off abruptly as he stepped forward and harshly chopped the teleporter's head. The blow left the girl in a daze as she suddenly lost her grip and fell over. She wasn't unconscious, but the blow definitely stunned her.

"…Sorry about that… was thinking about the best course for action…" Touma stated. "…Ended up thinking that just hitting her would work."

"Either that or me electrocuting her…" Mikoto grumbled. "Thanks… don't know how long she'll be out. We should probably leave before she comes to her senses."

"Right..." Touma nodded and glanced toward the railgun, and in that moment, a second button snapped off due to a quick surge of growth, putting a rather large shot of cleavage on display. The spiky haired teen's hand flew up to his sunglasses and put them on about as fast as his face turned to an undiscovered shade of red.

"…Just had to sneak a look, didn't you?" Mikoto deadpanned.

"I-It was hard not to… Misaka-san got very… big…" Touma nodded.

"…D-do… you like it?" Mikoto asked, her face starting to flush once more.

"…I… think you know the answer to that…" The spiky haired teen replied, his face still bright red from before.

The two quickly made for the exit, eager to ditch the teleporter who would interfere with their fun. Mikoto was walking just a fair bit ahead, and just as she walked outside the front door, Touma abruptly fell forward and landed head first on the ground.

"D'owwww!" Touma began to roll around, grabbing his skull in a fit of pain, not unlike his hand from before. The railgun immediately went to her partner's side to try to help when she noticed something.

A thin, steel wire across the floor. It was taut went she noticed it, but now it fell to the ground. One side was simply attached to a wall, so the other had to be used by a person…

She saw the wire move ever so slightly and she moved for it, grabbing on and running an electric current through it.

A loud shout immediately followed it.

"Ow god damn it!" Aogami suddenly shot up from around a set of tabletop games, quickly flinging his right arm around. "Holy crap that stings… I think my hand went numb! It's bad enough that the blow to his head didn't knock him out…!"

"You! You have some nerve!" Mikoto growled, the unlucky Kamijou on the ground still clutching his head.

"I might have been discovered… but I shall not rest! I dread the Kami-yan disease, but I also despise the day where Kami-yan gets a girlfriend before I do! The day I allow such to come to pass without a fight is the day I die-"

A bolt of electricity fired from the railgun's bangs, striking the blue haired idiot and knocking him over another set of game tables. The two left the scene shortly after, keen to ditch the two who stalked them inside.

 **-16 minutes later-**

"Thanks for the first aid… and sorry for not believing you right away about my head bleeding…" Touma said with a fresh now bandage on his head, right in-between his spiky hairs.

"You're just lucky you didn't crack your skull." Mikoto replied.

The two had taken a walk down an open road. There were a few shops on both sides, but neither really seemed very appealing to either of the two.

If it wasn't already obvious, Mikoto had more of a bounce to each step she took, her bust having swollen to a size large enough to put most adults to shame. She had one problem though…

"Man… this blazer got tight…" She grunted, trying to adjust clothes.

"I warned you… though I probably would have stopped earlier if Kuroko didn't pull anything." Touma replied.

"No, it's not your fault… like I said, I enjoy being this big…" Mikoto replied. "It's just that this blazer is not built for larger girls! I don't know how Shokuhou deals with it!"

"Maybe hers is a special order?" Touma shrugged.

"No; it's uniform across the board. It's how the school deals with it."

"Well, it's not like they are expecting you to destroy the concept of cup sizes over the course of an afternoon…"

"…Screw it; taking it off. The dorm manager can complain about it later." Mikoto quickly removed the taut garment, leaving her in just a white button up blouse. The two top buttons were still gone due to the girl's sudden change size, so the best she could do is just roll with it and hope for the best.

Though as long as her companion could see and enjoy the view, she honestly didn't mind very much.

"…Are you sure I shouldn't cancel it out now? I mean; it takes a day or so to return to normal, even with Imagine Breaker." Touma asked.

"No it's fine… besides; might have more ideas for bets later." Mikoto replied.

"You… want to go bigger?" Touma tilted his head.

"Could go either way honestly… but using it to twist your arm into things sounds like a fun idea." Mikoto smirked.

"…You are evil. Pure evil. Such misfortune." Touma sighed.

"Honestly… don't get me wrong; the increase in size actually feels nice… but I don't understand the large appeal to guys about large breasts…" Mikoto shrugged.

"It's a mating tactic."

"!?"

A third voice rang out as they crossed a movie theater. In front, there was someone running some kind of booth that read "Facts you didn't know, 1000 yen each."

And a certain someone ran it.

"H-Himegami!?" Touma stuttered out in shock. The girl in question sat at the booth with her shrine maiden outfit on.

"…Ah, I see your boob-growing shenanigans have returned." Himegami commented. "I'd like to keep myself my current size today, thank you. A large bust would attract the wrong type of people to my establishment."

"…Ok?" Touma frowned.

"Hold on, what were you talking about before… a mating tactic?" Mikoto crossed her arms below her chest, pushing her bust up slightly.

"Breasts in females commonly hold milk for the young and most mammals have them," Himegami started. "However, humans are the only ones whose female gender has them in display outside of the body rather than kept internally. This is thought to be an evolution during some point of the human race to display one's capability of feeding and nurturing children, particularly newborns. Men see a large bust and are attracted due to their primal side seeing them as "proof that this woman can take care of children," as most men are programed to propagate, and will seek out suitable mates to do just that."

It was quiet for a moment.

"R-really?" Mikoto blinked.

"Other animals have similar methods to judge suitable mates for both sexes; this is just one of ours." Himegami nodded. "I should state that this is conjecture, but considering typical male and female behavior, it is likely at least somewhat accurate."

She then held out her hand.

"1000 yen please."

"W-why are you holding it out to me!?" Touma shouted.

"Because it is usually the man that pays for the woman when they are on a date." Himegami replied.

"…I am seriously questioning your thought process right now… and also this whole booth thing you have going!" Touma shouted.

"Do you have a problem with my information booth?" Himegami narrowed her eyes.

"H-hold on… I'll take care of it." Mikoto reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a wallet, taking a debit card out and placing it in the shrine-girl's open hand. She simply stared at it for a moment before looking back up at the railgun.

"…Cash only please." She stated.

"You didn't say that on the start! And it's not on your sign!" Touma groaned. "I swear… actually, I should ask while I can… you haven't seen Tsuchimikado or Aogami around, have you? I'm avoiding them."

"Aogami? No. Tsuchimikado dipped into the theater briefly before heading down the street about ten minutes ago. It looked like he was looking for something." Himegami pointed.

"…So we should head east or something. Got it." Touma nodded. The black-haired shrine maiden held out the debit card for Mikoto to take back before holding her hand back out to the unlucky Kamijou.

"2000 yen please."

"Why is it going up!?" Touma shouted.

"I answered two questions, so 2000 yen." Himegami held up two fingers. "If you refuse to pay, I'll have to use a set of magic words to call people to my aid, and immediately incriminate you in some kind of sexual crime."

"…Gah… fine! 2000 yen! Here!" Touma begrudgingly opened up his already light wallet, pulled two bills out, and handed them over. "I want you to know that I am fully aware that I'm being ripped off!"

"Thank you for your business, have a good day." Himegami waved farewell, completely ignoring Touma's words. Seeing as he'd be talking to the human equivalent to a brick wall, he trudged off pouting with Mikoto following him closely behind.

"…Everything ok?" She asked.

"Aside from blatantly being conned? That was the last of my money I had. I was going to do some light grocery shopping after we wrapped things up…" Touma sighed, rubbing his neck.

"I… can help if you want." The railgun suggested. "I kind of figured you wouldn't have much… so I don't mind."

"…Misaka; you are a magnificent person and my savior. This poor unlucky Kamijou thanks you from the bottom of his heart."

"Does that mean I just scored points then?" Mikoto spoke with a smirk. The two walked down the street casually, unaware that they were once more being watched from afar.

At least this time it was a good thing.

"Saten, how are they?" Uiharu asked. The two girls were across the street, purposefully hanging back far enough to make it hard to notice them.

"Conned, but still alright. That bust upper though…" Saten replied, looking through a set of binoculars. "Misaka-san is rocking a chest designed to cause envy among women…"

"Any sign of Kuroko?"

"Nah; no-show. I think they successfully ditched her back in the arcade." Saten replied. She scanned around the area, looking for anything out of place as the two groups were approaching a small outdoor amusement mark. It was mostly just full of carnival games, but it did have a small Ferris wheel. The two appeared interested from the looks of things.

"That's good… if Misaka-san wants a normal relationship, keeping her out is basically a requirement…" Uiharu commented. "…Plus I think they look cute together! I think they have some real chemistry!"

"Yeah; she just needed a way- oh no…" Saten frowned. "Emergency, dead ahead!"

The emergency she was referring to was a Fukiyose looking around not too far ahead of the group, at the entrance.

"…Kamijou." Fukiyose called out.

"Eh… come on, don't tell me you're after me too…" Touma replied. Fukiyose was someone on his list for sure, but the idea of trying to handle two girls at once seemed like a bad one.

"No, I'm after the other two idiots… even if I have my own opinions on what you should focus on, you haven't exactly done anything wrong." Fukiyose replied. "Though… you had to use that bust upper on her, didn't you?

"It was at my request, so back off." Mikoto replied. "If it's his attendance you're concerned with, you got nothing to worry about as far is it goes with me; he skipped class before today and I'm not exactly going to force him to skip more. I have my own school work too, you know."

"…I dislike how you call it skipping when you usually know why I'm gone. You know how my life goes." Touma frowned.

"His attendance is one thing, but it's also his grades." Fukiyose put her hands on her hips. "They are low enough, even when he does show up and turn in work. He doesn't need a girl distracting him further."

"Oh, so that's what this is about?" Mikoto crossed her arms. "I'm the top of my own class, and I'm in more advanced classes due to my program in the school garden. So yes; I can help him with his work if that's the big deal."

"Or just do it for him because it'd be so easy for you to do." Fukiyose shrugged. "He won't learn a thing like that."

"Putting words into my mouth now, huh? I think I understand now…" Mikoto smirked. "…Sounds like someone is a little jealous, huh?"

Touma desperately wanted to run as he saw forehead girl's eyes widen in shock, and then twist in irritation. He had to do something before it got worse.

"N-now, please don't fight-"

"Stay out of this." Both girls cut him off almost instantly. The two glared at one another with high intensity as the unlucky Kamijou was forced to watch. Saten and Uiharu witnessed the scene from afar and each carried a similarly worried expression as the spiky haired teen.

"That girl… is aggressive…" Saten commented.

"I think one of Kamijou-san's friends mentioned her being a classmate of his…" Uiharu added. "…But it seems like she's really bringing the bad side out of Misaka-san…"

"Yeah… if this goes on for too long…" Saten frowned. "What can we do… from here…"

The two watched for a moment before Uiharu had an idea.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text, hoping it would work out.

Meanwhile, the two girls standing next to Touma continued their stare down, a miasma of pure fury emanating from them both.

"T-they're… just staring…" Touma gulped. "…This is scary… really, really scary."

"Don't worry; once we're finished we can head inside and have some fun, Kamijou-kun." Mikoto spoke. The "kun" suffix was clearly added to mock the other girl in front of her, making the two appear closer emotionally than on the surface.

He didn't mean to, but Touma's idle commentary threw gas onto the hot embers and started a blaze unlike he had ever seen.

Such misfortune.

"Oh? That so?" Fukiyose smirked as angry tick marks forming. "You two must know each other fairly well… but don't go acting cocky. You don't have any idea how long we've been around each other… right, Touma?"

Touma visibly shuddered. In Japanese culture, using one's first name signified extreme intimacy, usually only used between family members, close friends, or lovers. He could see the rage building in Mikoto's body as her body tensed up.

"Y-you two wanted me to stay out of this, so I don't appreciate being suddenly forced back in!" He stuttered out.

"Oh, I'm sorry; that was rude of us. So please; go ahead… we'd like your input." The railgun spoke. "After all, I'm the one you came here with and not her, right?"

Now it was Fukiyose's turn for her anger to skyrocket. Touma swore that if their rage could manifest, it would take the form of two titans endlessly punching each other, but neither backing down in the slightest.

Apparently, the onlookers had the same thought.

"Ora, ora, ora…" Saten mouthed.

"Muda, muda, muda…" Uiharu did the same.

However, eventually something would break. They were calling Touma to pick a side, and every second he waited things grew worse.

Something had to give…

Thankfully, outside intervention ended up being the resolution.

"Get away from my Onee-sama!" Kuroko, still under the effects of bust upper, suddenly appeared in the air and landed right on top of Fukiyose, causing them both to collapse onto the pavement.

"K-Kuroko!?" Mikoto called out in shock.

Across the street, Uiharu cheered.

"Yes, it worked!"

"W-was that your idea, Uiharu!?" Saten stuttered out. "T-talk about gambles…!"

"I just figured since that girl opposes the relationship and Kuroko is for it, they would naturally attack each other and disrupt the argument!" The flower headband girl replied.

At least for now, her risky plan appeared to be working.

"G-get off of me before I slam your head into the pavement you damn pervert!" Fukiyose shouted, trying to pry the busty twin tail teleporter off her. "I dealt with you back at the pool, and I can deal with you here!"

"Not a chance! As if I would let anyone who glares like that at my Onee-sama off scot free!" Kuroko replied.

"Listen here you… w-what the hell are these things!? Did Kamijou's bust upper thing get you too!?" Fukiyose asked as she began to feel Kuroko's increased chest size.

"Yes, and I'm very satisfied with the results!" Kuroko retorted. "And now to remove you as an obstacle to our lovey-dovey future!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? She's not even here anymore!" Fukiyose fired back.

"…Eh?" Kuroko blinked, sitting back up to look around. "O-Onee-sama? Kamijou-san!?"

Using the opportunity gifted to him, Touma had ran inside the amusement park, pulling an angry Mikoto along with him.

"H-hey! Let go! I still have to teach her a lesson!" The railgun cried out.

"Nope; we're hiding out in here until she gets fed up and goes home."

"Why!? Come on, I can handle her! I don't even need to use my ability! Just let go!"

"…Because seeing people fight over me isn't exactly what I'd call a good time!" Touma replied in a somewhat somber tone. This seemed to snap Mikoto out of her mood as she fully realized what she ended up doing.

"S… s-sorry…" She stated. "Ah… ah damn it… I screwed it up bad…!"

"…I mean… it's not like anyone else did this day any favors…" Touma sighed. "If this is what I have to go through each time… then…"

The third ranked level 5 felt terrible; she had lost her cool when she had been trying her hardest to appeal to the person she was with. Moreover, it appeared that the whole experience was putting him off.

He was already confused about how he felt, seeking those who favored him to try to add clarity for himself, and the constant interruptions were not helping.

The two walked past the small Ferris wheel; it looked like it was finishing a rotation and was getting ready to let people out.

"…We could try the Ferris wheel. A convenient hiding spot and a way to pass the time." Mikoto spoke up. "Even if she sees us, she won't be able to do anything."

"We'd have to get off some time though…" Touma rubbed his neck.

"T-then I'll handle it!" Mikoto replied. "Look, I messed up and lost it over insignificant bull, so I'll take care of it. I'll apologize and everything if I have to. Either way… it can't hurt to try it, right?"

"I… guess you have a point." Touma nodded. "If anything it'll give us a good view."

The Ferris wheel was a small one, but that's comparatively to ones you'd find in big amusement parks; it could still go higher than several buildings but not all of them, especially the tall ones towards the center of the city.

The attendants had just finished letting someone out and were going down the line to releasing everyone so the next set of people could get on. The two managed to get in line just in time, as they were loading six cars and managed to be the sixth set.

Mikoto paid the attendant and they two got on with little issue. After a few moments, the Ferris wheel began to slowly spin, making a few rotations over time. The mood began to feel a lot better as they both managed to finally relax without having to worry about someone ruining their fun… or so they thought.

As they reached the highest point of the next rotation, the Ferris wheel slowed to a stop.

"…Already? That didn't seem like it took that long…" Touma looked out the side.

"The guy said it'd do ten rotations… it's only been about six… so…" Mikoto added.

It was easy to figure out; a mechanical issue had caused the wheel to suddenly stop.

Though they had no idea what… or rather, who caused it.

"Sorry you two, but I'm going to need you to hold in place for a little bit, nya…" Tsuchimikado walked out from behind the paying booth, pocketing a knife as he stepped over a set of cut wires. "Don't worry; you'll both have a wee bit of alone time… try to make the best of it. It won't last long, nya!"

Touma looked around the outside to catch the blond spy walking away, and immediately frowned.

"That Tsuchimikado… when I get down from here, I'm kicking his ass…" It didn't take much thought considering where he was walking away from to figure out he was the culprit.

"Save some for me." Mikoto added. "Who knows how long we'll be up here thanks to that asshole…"

Touma sat back down, making the carriage shake ever so slightly, and Mikoto took the spot right next to him once more.

"…Least we got a view." Touma commented.

"Nice one too… sun's starting to go down." Mikoto replied. "Talk about clichés; stuck at the top of a Ferris wheel as the sun sets… what's next on the list? A loud confession of love followed by a make out session that lasts until the ride starts up again?"

"Some more rambunctious folks would end up conceiving children, thinking that they'd have enough time for it only to realize the ride started back up half way through." Touma remarked.

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me."

"No; it's true. Happened back where my parents live." Touma replied. "Dad was a cheeky bastard and sent the news article to me with the line "Don't be this guy!" or something like that. He thinks I'm some kind of chick magnet or something…"

"…Well, considering our conversation earlier, you kind of are." Mikoto added with a smirk.

"…You're being punished for that, you know." Touma deadpanned.

"And how are you going to- w-wait, wait! Stop! I-I'm kidding!" Mikoto slid to the other end of the seat as Touma took off his sunglasses. The railgun's chest began to swell once more, soft flesh becoming more plentiful and visible due to the already two missing buttons. It didn't take long for another two pins to break off as her bust grew larger. It wasn't long after that when the unlucky Kamijou put his sunglasses back on, her growing chest slowing to a stop just shy of breaking a fifth.

And that fifth was the one thing keeping the top of her blouse from breaking in half completely.

"Warned you." Touma leaned back in his seat.

"I-it's not much of a warning when you just go ahead and do it!" Mikoto replied. "Ugh… holy crap; I'm huge… with this much of them being shown off…"

Touma glanced over at the railgun for a brief moment before unzipping his jacket and handing it over to her.

"…Seriously? After you went out of your way to nearly set them free?" Mikoto questioned.

"I just wanted to wreck your shirt; your own chest just happened to be a convenient way to do it." The spiky haired teen shrugged.

"…You might be underestimating the size of these mountains called b-breasts if you think that just putting on a jacket would be enough…" Mikoto deadpanned, stumbling a little when she had to specifically name her chest.

"Well… if you wear it in reverse, it should at least stop people from getting free cleavage shots." Touma stated. Mikoto eyed her companion for a moment before taking the jacket. Rather than put it on however, she simply held it in her lap.

"…Thanks; the entire city has probably been getting a free view before this." She stated. "I'll… put it on when we get down… you're the only one I'd want actually seeing me like this… so y-you can look if you want."

"…Really?" Touma asked.

"B-but if you want any more than this, you have some deals to seal, understand?" Mikoto stated. "This is as far as it goes until then! Only looking, no touching."

"Makes sense… I wasn't going to take it that far to be honest, but that's fair. I have a lot to go through…" Touma replied. "Honestly… I'm pretty scared of this whole thing…"

"I-it's not because of what happened today, right?"

"Not really… that kind of stuff is the norm for me; if it wasn't because I was with a girl it'd be some other reason." Touma replied. "Just the whole… situation I'm in, with literal legions of girls after me and having to somehow choose one…"

"…You're not vying for the harem route, right?"

"You're zero out of two when it comes to reading this conversation." Touma sighed. "I guess… it's less that I have to do it… it's more of what happens afterward."

"…Afterward?" Mikoto tilted her head. "What do you mean? Isn't getting a girlfriend a good thing?"

"Yeah… but what about everyone else who didn't get selected?" Touma asked. "I… go out of my way to try and make sure everyone is happy, as well as I can anyway. It's not as if I'm forcing myself; it's something I like to do, even if I mess up every now and then. But… having to pick one person and tell everyone "sorry, you lost, go home?" It's just…"

He leaned forward, cupping his hands together.

"I… don't want to be a source of sadness or depression for anyone. That's all." Touma stated. "I know it's an inevitable evil but… it doesn't make facing it any easier…"

The carriage was rather quiet for some time. The crew down below were working to replace the broken cables, but it quickly became clear that it was a full sabotage job, not just some broken wires. The people suspended were going to be waiting for quite a while.

Eventually, Mikoto scooted a little closer to the unlucky Kamijou, slowly processing the inner turmoil he had revealed.

"…Listen," she started. "I'm… not the best with this emotional stuff… or… relationship stuff either. I can barely refer to my own chest without stuttering; that's how not used to things I am, and don't get me started on how hard it is to… say how I feel." She paused, a light blush forming on her face. "…But I can say that if you didn't want to… be with me… it wouldn't be the end of the world. And I think it's that way for the other people who are interested in you too."

"You… think so?" Touma turned to face her.

"I mean, yeah I'd be disappointed, maybe down for a few days… but it's not like it'd be the end of my life if one guy I liked said no… and it's not like I would go out of my way to cut you from my life either…" She continued. "Whether we're just friends or… l-lovers, you… you're someone important to me. Someone I want to see happy… even if I'm not the one giving you that happiness."

Touma tried to find words to respond with, but nothing came to mind.

"I might be disappointed… depending on who you pick, I might even get mad… but I won't hate you. I can't hate you… and I think those other girls are thinking the exact same thing." Mikoto stated. "If those people really do… love you, then even if it's not with them, they'll be more than willing to accept that at least someone was able to make you happy."

It grew quiet once more as Touma's head drifted back to looking at the floor of the carriage. However, after a moment or two, the spiky haired teen began to smile.

"…Thank you, Misaka." He said. "I… really needed that."

"That being said," Mikoto interjected. "I have no intention of losing, understand? I'm going to pull every dirty trick I can think of if it means winning you over."

"…And I wouldn't expect anything less from Academy City's number three." Touma nodded. "…Although, judging from how large you let me make you without an attack, it seems like you're already doing that."

"Hey; you're the one staring at them."

"And you're the one who made a bet to make them bigger."

"But I didn't go for the second round to nearly break my shirt in half."

"No, but you did anger me enough to push me to that point to do it as punishment!" Touma retorted. Despite what they were talking about, the two appeared to be enjoying themselves, even laughing a little after the spiky haired teen's reply.

"Honestly… outside of wardrobe problems… I don't mind very much. I'd say back problems because of their weight, but all of this for me ends up being temporary; I'm not one of the few blessed with permanent bust upgrades." Mikoto said, putting both of her hands on the seat and leaning forward just a little.

"I still have no idea what the condition is for that… I know it happens, but I don't know what makes the change stick." Touma shrugged.

"Although… with full acceptance that it's temporary…" The railgun began to blush a little. "…When we get down, we could find a nice private spot… and see if there is a limit to those mystic eyes of yours?"

"Ok; NOW you're tempting me." Touma joked.

"I did say I'd try every dirty trick in the book. You're not escaping me easily, Kamijou." Mikoto replied. "Besides… I don't see you exactly saying no, do I?"

"…You're the one who'll need a new shirt." Touma crossed his arms. This made the railgun flush red, but smile regardless.

"I'm going to make that choice of yours as hard as possible; you do realize that, right?" She spoke.

"If I'm doomed, I might as well embrace it, right?" Touma smiled again.

With a sudden jerk, the Ferris wheel began to move again; whatever was wrong they must have fixed it. It appeared that they were going to unload everyone rather than go for the remaining rotations it had.

…But man, it sure has been while since something bad happened, right?

"ONEE-SAMAAAAAA!" Came from outside the carriage.

Oh, there it is.

Kuroko teleported above the carriage, actually slamming into the glass ceiling and beginning to slide off. However, she then teleported inside, landing right on Touma's lap.

"O-oh come on! How did you find us!?" Touma shouted.

"A little blonde birdie told me, Kamijou-san!" Kuroko cheerfully answered.

"…Tsuchimikado…" Touma glared out of the carriage. As it was starting to lower, he could actually see the blond spy looking at him, waving casually.

He knew exactly what he did.

"Come now, Kamijou-san, we're about to get off, and then all three of us can have some real fun!" Kuroko appeared to snuggle into the unlucky Kamijou's lap. "I'm still all nice and busty thanks to those eyes of yours… and it looks like you made Onee-sama even larger! The concept of "bigger is better" sure does ring true for you, doesn't it? The idea that we're still both growing girls must excite you a lot, huh?"

A spark rang out.

"Kuroko…!"

"Yes, Onee-sama? Is there anything you'd like to-"

Zap. Zap, zap. And more zaps.

"N-Not while she's on top of me! I'll be electrocuted too! Such misfortune!"

As if there was any other way something like this would end.

* * *

 **Some people might be disappointed that this story isn't going full-harem like most... but not going that route actually lets me do some more heart warming and thoughtful stuff that would otherwise be impossible. Besides... we all know Touma wouldn't actively seek the Harem route anyway. After all; he would barely be able to wrap his mind around one girl liking him, let alone several! To him, trying to capture the hearts of multiple would be akin to suicide!**

 **But, as said, not going Harem route actually lets me have some more fun interactions, like the one-on-one between Mikoto and Touma here on the Ferris Wheel. Lets me touch on some concepts that otherwise would be ignored in a Harem story... plus, going against the grain can be fun sometimes.**

 **And it's not like we won't be seeing any of the other girls again, either! As long as I have ideas, this story shall continue! Where will it stop? Who will win the war for Touma's heart? There's only one way to find out, my friends!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	16. The Sixteenth Incident

**Another month, another chapter, another fun time! Actually had a bit of trouble with this one that I'll go into after the story proper.**

 **That said... we have another bunch of lovely reviews to take a look at!**

 _whwsms:_ Shattering illusions is what our unlucky Kamijou does best; and I have to admit doing it personally is rather fun! That said, taking a bit more of an emotional route amidst all of the random shenanigans and Bust Upper-ing feels like a good fit. Himegami was an idea I had at the last minute... but the jokes there I simply couldn't ignore. There is a list to work through, that's for sure!

 _Sergio644:_ As much fun as a Bust-Upper-Harem would be, I'm trying to steer away from it. Touma would never go for it personally for one, and most of his girls wouldn't either... plus Harem stories have to keep a delicate balance to avoid slamming head-first into M-Rated territory, which is a direction I don't want to go. Nothing against M-Rated stories (I lurk around the M-Rated section as a silent observer from time to time, i'll admit), but I do feel that this story would inherently lose something special or important to its charm if I did go that route. Plus I have no idea how I would do these meaningful interactions in a Harem story... so that's the path I have set. If someone wanted to use idea's from this for an M-Rated story though, that's up to them; I offer my full blessing to do so! (It's not like Bust Upper isn't already in the Toaru Canon anyway, I just messed with how it manifests.)

 _linkjames24:_ Y-you're onto me!? T-that's not true! This story isn't some kind of plot to lure the general populace into a false sense of security so that I can take over- ...forget about that; random outburst. Anyway, yeah, I can see why one would think that they don't mix well... but its also something that people don't normally do, so I like to try my hand at it. Most people go for either Touma or Mikoto shunning their existing crew in favor for the other (Happens a lot more with Touma, but I've seen a story or two where Mikoto ends up being more commonly seen with the Delta Force as well), so the idea of these two distinctly different forces interacting seems inherently fun to me... and I also consider Fukiyose as an unofficial fourth member of the Delta Force, though normally as its foil. It's fun to write, that's for sure; if I wanted to make changes, it'd be for Kuroko to play off Aogami some more, as they are both immense perverts of their respective sides. Glad you like how I do my review responses! I do things differently to try and stand out a little bit!

 _Guest (1):_ Glad you liked it! Oof; I somewhat forgot bout Misaka Imouto and the Misaka Network... and I can imagine some of those scenarios. Thanks for the ideas and the reminder!

 _Guest (2):_ You are welcome sir. Please come again!

 _Guest (3):_ Sorry that I can't grant your wish this Holiday season. This is a project for me to break away from my usual work that I do in the background, and I need the monthly refresh I feel like. I know I could just not publish one for November and double up for December... but that doesn't feel good. I do have a secret project in the works that -might- trip your trigger if you want to see more of my writing, so keep an eye out! (Emphasis on might; it's fairly niche i think)

 _Mr. X:_ Their friendship has grown thaaaat Much! It's totally not a goof on my part as an author; totally not! (I keep forgetting that, my apologies.) And I actually did, sorry again. I do have an idea for Ayu, but Konori Mii is currently outside my scope. Maybe as a side character, but not as a full-devoted chapter star. As for who gets featured and who doesn't, I don't have any fixed schedule for who is who; I try to do a "Magic side then Science Side" pattern, but that doesn't always play out. Other than that, I just do who I feel would be interesting or fun to do at the current time.

 _MrQuestionMark:_ The literary form is and endless ocean where anyone can do anything... and I'm just glad you like the direction the story is going! There will always be some madness, but also some heart too, as I feel like those go hand in hand.

 _Guest (4):_ Drunk Bust Upper sounds like fun shenanigans. but. I still maintain that my idea that (Funnily enough) Komoe-sensei remains unaffected. No Oppai loli's here, even potentially legal ones.

 _Deo V:_ Oh those pesky shipper goggles; you have problems with those too? Such a pain, eh? Either way, Yeah I tried to give them some good interactions; make it feel like they are trying to build something here. Thanks for your kind words!

 _Bluejack222:_ Yeah, no Harems here... there are plenty of other Harem stories out there though! That said, I'm glad your enjoying year 2 of Bust Upper. I don't know when Fukiyose will appear next... but I have an idea or two for her.

 _wildarms13:_ Too think this story started off as a weird one shot I thought everyone would hate, right? Life is kind of cool sometimes!

 _ThinkpadT420:_ I have idea's for one, I just don't know when it will pop up. Has to be the right time and place.

 _Guest00:_ I currently have no idea's for a direct Himegami chapter... though If I get an idea to sneak her in, I try to. Just don't always have an opportunity.

 _Handsomistic1:_ Sorry if it seemed that way, I meant no disrespect! I like to think Mikoto understands the situation Touma is in, and doesn't want to apply pressure like that. As for Kuroko, she met with and was corrupted by Tsuchimikado back in chapter 8. Feel free to head back for a reminder! Yeah; as described above, I like mixing these two factions just for the simple fact that it almost never happens. As for who is on deck... you're about to find out!

 _NeoShadows:_ We're happy to have you back, my man! Don't work too hard and stress yourself out, and take regular breaks! As for each of your reviews, just as out of order as yours, almost as if I'm replying to each point or something!

Yeah, Kumokawa and Misaki are a pair for sure. I also couldn't think of an alternate way to have Misaki along without her in question...plus it seems like you enjoyed the end result!

Magic Gods were always an idea, but it was just a matter of "when?" Decided to do it before Othinus for... obvious reasons. -wink wink-

Giving Lessar characterization is magnificent and I wish people did it more often; its fine to have her as a sexual deviant, but we can have both, you know! Well-developed sexual deviants are best!

Aggressive Magic God in love suddenly regaining her normal size... there was only one way that could go, you know!

Accelerator and Worst one was an idea I had for a loooong time, it was just an question of how to make it work. Using Worst is fun!

And finally, the Mikoto Round 2 chapter; I ended up really proud of this one, and it seems like you liked it too!

Thanks again for putting the effort into getting caught up; as an author, I really appreciate it. Try to keep your nose dry; too much blood loss is bad, you know!

 _fencer29:_ Stiyl knows, but can't do anything; the price of the magic working world... and partially wanting that power for himself! Muhahahahaha! And yeah... everyone wants a piece of Touma... which is why we're trying to figure out who gets that piece, aren't we?

 _Tk Macintosh:_ That is an Evil idea... maybe the next time we have Mikoto as the star it will be with the parents meeting each other and bringing their kids? Hard to say...

 _Guest (5):_ Not wrong, but something that I probably wont do. There are some lines not even I will cross...

 _Xperior:_ Extra Emphasis on that "Yet," am I right?

 **With that out of the way... enjoy!**

* * *

"Touma, Touma! What's for dinner?" Index asked happily from the table in front of the unlucky Kamijou's Television.

"Trying a new recipe or something. Pulled pork with homemade barbeque sauce." Touma answered. "I would combine the two in the pot, but I want to make sure you and Othinus like it first. It's a new one for me."

"Homemade barbeque sauce? You don't hear that every day." Othinus called out as the unlucky Kamijou carried out a pot from the kitchen.

It had been a mostly uneventful day, Touma returned home from class, Index greeted him, he realized that the silver haired nun had eaten all of his food, went shopping with Othinus sneaking along, came back, and was just finishing dinner preparations with some discounted pork he managed to find. Close to expiration meat would normally be a cause for concern, but since it was likely that Index would ingest anything he or Othinus did not, it was a moot point.

The homemade sauce was something he wanted to try, but he never had an opportunity. With pulled pork on the menu, he had the perfect excuse to do just that. Pouring what he had made into a medium-sized bottle, he carried it over to the table with a few plates and bread to make sandwiches out of the meat.

As he prepared to sit down though, a knocking came from his front door. He stood up to answer when Index pulled at his side.

"Touma," She called, holding up a set of sunglasses. Now that he paid attention, Index's chest was looking a little more plush than usual.

"Right, thanks; you're a life saver." Touma replied.

Index smiled wide at the compliment and went for the door upon hearing the knocking come for a second time.

"I honestly should just cancel it out… but it'd be rude to keep whoever it is waiting just to touch a girl's chest." Touma mused to himself, laying out his logic.

His flawed, horrible logic that would likely be the catalyst for whatever impending doom he would be confronted with this week.

He opened the door to find a certain saint at the front door, dressed in her usual outfit, carrying her usual nodachi sword, sheathed for safety. She wore her usual outfit; jeans with the left leg ripped off, exposing her skin, a shirt knotted under her own chest that exposed her midriff, and a denim jacket with the right sleeve removed to be asymmetrical with her lower half.

"…Fallen Angel Ero Maid." Touma spoke with a deadpan expression.

Said usual nodachi was suddenly flipped in the saint's hand, striking the unlucky Kamijou's head.

"How long do you intend to hold that over my head!?" Kanzaki shouted.

"I think that one was deserved considering the last time you were here you got mad and destroyed my dorm!" Touma fired back. Kanzaki wanted to hit him again, but refrained at the last minute, looking embarrassed.

"…Alright, fine… I agree that I overreacted to… the scene that was placed before me." The saint sighed. "I humbly apologize, please forgive me."

Touma eyed her for a moment before nodding briefly.

"It's fine. Misunderstandings happen… especially when I'm part of it…" Touma rubbed his neck, briefly referencing his own misinterpretations he only realized as of late. "Anyway… I'd invite you in for dinner… but you don't come out this way unless it's for business… so… what's the business?"

"…I have been charged with securing and protecting Index at this time." Kanzaki stated. "A Dangerous individual is in the area, and I have been tasked with ensuring her safety, even if I must evacuate her."

"B-but supper was just served!" Index wined, hearing the conversation.

"…You heard her; she's not going anywhere until she's eaten." Touma answered.

"Then… would it be outrageous if I stood guard outside then?" Kanzaki asked. "I can set-up a defensive array to detect intruders; it shouldn't impede your meal."

"…Or you could come inside." Touma suggested. "No need to overwork yourself, you know."

"I…em…" The saint began to blush a little bit. "Would that be… permitted?"

"As long as you don't destroy the place."

"I-I won't! Now stop bringing it up!" Kanzaki shouted. Touma stepped back to let the saint in and locked the door when she fully entered the room. The saint in question took a seat at the table but didn't reach for a plate, apparently being content with just that.

"So… this dangerous person… who is he?" Touma asked

"Well, this is just a precautionary measure, as while we know that they are here, we don't know what they are after at the moment." Kanzaki replied. "So for who he is-"

A loud bang was heard from the front door, followed by a slam of equal magnitude. A quick look revealed that not only the door had been broken, but knocked right off its hinges, collapsing onto the floor. In the frame, a blonde woman with a maid uniform with a thick jacket stood rather triumphantly, pulling on the goggles on her head rather confidently.

The identity of this woman was another saint, just like Kanzaki. Her name was Silvia

"…Pardon the intrusion." She spoke.

"Don't say that after you broke down my door, damn it!" Touma shouted.

"Well, it was locked, what was I supposed to do?" Silvia shrugged.

"How about knocking! Or use the doorbell! I do have a doorbell too you know!" Touma shouted.

"…Speaking of trouble, I suppose." Kanzaki spoke with a deadpan expression.

"You've got to be kidding. Can't I even have a meal in peace around here?" Touma sobbed softly for a moment.

"Don't worry; I'll put it back up when we head back… say, where's the ankle biter who used to be a god?" Silvia questioned as she stepped inside, taking a small look around.

"Call me that again and I'll rip out more than just your ankles." Othinus called out.

"Well, what do we have here? Someone still has their high and mighty attitude, I see!" Silvia smirked and approached the table where Othinus sat. "Perhaps we should have a review of what happened up in Denmark? Maybe I'll just- ow!" The blonde saint suddenly shrieked upon someone pinching and pulling on her ear.

"Come now; we're here to visit. None of that." A second person spoke. The man was around Touma's height, and wore a thin aquamarine shirt covered by a camel-colored lambskin vest, and pants of a matching color.

"…Ollerus?" Touma blinked. "What are you doing here? And is it related to me in any way?" He asked sheepishly; the past few times this failed magic god popped into his life, it usually was the precursor to some kind of catastrophe.

Well… former failed magic god, anyway. Due to the effects of the "Turn into a Fairy" spell, he had been reduced to that status of a normal magician for the most part. At least he got his arms back… somehow.

"Unrelated business; I just felt like visiting since I would be in the area, that's all." Ollerus answered calmly with a smile, letting go of Silvia's ear. "I would have come alone… but Silvia and Brunhild insisted."

"…That woman is here with you too?" Kanzaki spoke up.

"She was here, anyway… where did she…?" Ollerus looked around, confused that one of his companions had gone missing.

"I'm not sharing a room with that Japanese saint." A third voice, likely the aforementioned Brunhild, came from outside the door.

"…Bad blood?" Silvia asked.

"Bad blood." Kanzaki nodded.

"Holding grudges is very unattractive, Brunhild-san." Touma called out.

"…You want to get killed?" The valkyrie-saint poked her head out from around the corner.

"He is only teasing you. Come, come; let us bury the hatchet and have a nice afternoon." Ollerus stated. Brunhild narrowed her eyes, but eventually stepped into the dorm room anyway. She made no effort to hide her large broadsword however, and she was clearly uncomfortable with the circumstances.

"It's getting crowded in here…" Index complained.

"Would be better if someone didn't knock down my front door." Touma crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Ok, fine! I'll fix the damn door!" Silvia stomped toward the front of the dorm and lifted the door back into a standing position to work on it.

"…Touma; can we eat yet?" Index asked.

"Go ahead; just leave some for me and Othinus." Touma replied, the silver haired nun excited to begin her meal. "So… should I ask what brings you to the area… or is it top secret stuff?"

"If I told you; we'd have no choice but to bring you along I'm afraid." Ollerus replied with a frown.

"Yeah; want to go on a multi-continental chase? Lots of fun." Silvia called out from the porch.

"On second thought, keep it to yourself. I'm already stressed having three saints in my room; feels like I'm trapped in a powder keg hovering over a bonfire as it is." Touma stated.

"Too bad; power null would be a nice asset." Silvia replied. "Ok, it's done."

"…You fixed it that fast?" Touma blinked.

"She has a tendency to break things." Brunhild stated.

"So I got real good at fixing them. Plus setting up barriers to stop myself from breaking them to begin with, but that's not always an option. Sometimes someone already made it out of the palace and the only option is to haul up a statue and hurl it at them." Silvia walked away and into the kitchen. She rubbed one finger along the counter top and looked at said appendage after. "…Not a bad clean job. Who does the chores around here?"

"Me; Index can't clean even if she tried." Touma replied.

"Touma!" Index growled.

"You used soap and water and somehow lit my kitchen sink on fire!" Touma glared.

"…I've seen some bad maids, but that takes the cake. Soap isn't even flammable, you know." The blonde saint replied.

"You saying you never started a fire?" Ollerus asked.

"Well, on accident maybe, but never when I was trying to clean something. That's a special type of awful I'm not sure humanity can comprehend." Silvia shrugged. "Well, what does she do to earn her keep? She doesn't just sit around and eat like a freeloader, does she?"

The silver haired nun, who previously was devouring food with gusto, abruptly froze in place at the accusation. Touma glanced at her, nervous.

"Come now; there is more to human relationships than give and take." Ollerus smiled. "He very easily could just enjoy the company; sometimes what a person needs is just another to share their life with to get through the day and enjoy themselves."

"…That sounds like a husband and wife relationship to me." Brunhild commented.

This comment made both parties flush bright red.

"Kamijou." Kanzaki spoke up in a dark tone, slightly exposing part of her blade.

"W-we have done nothing like that! We're not even marrying age yet, so don't take that out of context!" Touma shouted.

"…I don't think I'm hungry anymore…" Index whined.

"E-eh!? She got so embarrassed her appetite vanished!?" Touma shouted in utter disbelief.

"…That's a new one." Othinus commented.

"I've wanted to ask… why is Kanzaki Kaori here?" Ollerus asked.

"Protection of the Index Librorum Prohibitorum from outside threats during your operation." Kanzaki answered rather matter-of-factly. "Chances of the person you're chasing seeking her to use the grimoires is rather high."

"Ok, can we stop talking about dangerous stuff and have a normal meal please!? I just want one day where nothing outrageous happens! It might not look like it, but I have a lot on my mind these days, so times where I can sit back and relax are important!" Touma yelled.

"Oh? What's for dinner?" Silvia asked, wandering over to the table to check the pot.

"Residence or outside offer required for entry; back off." Othinus stated.

"For a fifteen centimeter ant you sure are loud and prideful…" The blonde saint glared.

"…Twenty centimeters. I grew recently." Othinus fired back.

"For crying out loud… enough; please. You can hang out if you want, but for the rest of us, we'd like to enjoy our meal in peace." Touma grumbled.

"Eh come on, lighten up! Sharing is- ow!" Silvia reached for the pot to pull out a piece when Kanzaki abruptly whacked her hand with her sheath.

"House rules. Respect them." Kanzaki spoke.

"Says the other outsider." Silvia stated.

"I knocked. And didn't destroy anything." Kanzaki replied.

"…This time." Touma looked away sheepishly.

"Again with this!?" the sword-wielding saint shouted.

"Oho~ what is that I hear? Looks like the Japanese saint isn't as pure as she'd like the world to believe." Silvia taunted.

"Don't take it too far; I've fought her once, it'd be a pain to have to do it again." Brunhild stated, once more breaking her silence.

"…I'm not going to be able to enjoy my meal, am I? This day will be nothing but sadness, won't it?" Touma spoke softly, resigning himself to his fate.

"…Touma, can we move? The constant random guests is a problem." Index asked.

"I don't think it'd help if we did." Touma sighed.

"…I do believe we are creating a hostile home environment for the owner of the house." Ollerus frowned.

"Nah, he's just being overly dramatic. It's not like Birdway is in town." Silvia shrugged.

"P-please tell me she's not! I'm going through some personal life issues and I don't think I'm ready to handle her reaction to them!" Touma shouted.

"She is absent. You have nothing to fear." Brunhild spoke up.

"Thank you… day one of sorting this stuff out was already a pain… don't need one of the hardest ones to jump out when I'm just getting started…" The unlucky Kamijou sighed.

"It would seem that you've been through a lot since we last met." Ollerus stated, taking a seat at the table.

"You have no idea; past few months have been hell." Touma grumbled. "An emotional roller coaster I have no control over."

"…Ah, I see. I suppose the sunglasses hold some kind of significance then, as they appear to be a relatively new addition to your typical ensemble." Ollerus commented.

"I was wondering about that… seemed odd." Silvia commented. Touma frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but much to his surprise someone else spoke for him.

"Touma has been afflicted with a reoccurring curse that has implications for women who enter his line of sight." Index stated. "Whether it is positive or negative is depending on your viewpoint, but the effect, while often temporary, is unavoidable should he see you. Sunglasses obscure his eyesight enough to block it and still enable him to see; I highly recommend avoiding removing them, unless you wish to tempt fate."

The room was silent for a moment after Index's speech. After a short time, the silver haired nun resumed eating, enjoying the food before her with a pleasant hum as her appetite returned out of the blue.

"That… pretty much sums it up." Touma shrugged. "It's been causing some issues; if I knew I was going to have company today, I would have canceled it out by now."

"So it comes and goes…" Ollerus mused. "…Imagine Breaker doesn't have an effect?"

"It will disable it, but not forever. It always comes back." Touma replied. "On top of that, disabling it is… more complicated than just stabbing my fingers into my eyes; trust me, I've tried."

"How bad we talking here?" The blonde maid saint questioned.

"Debatably sexually explicit; depends on how you feel about your boobs being touched." Othinus answered.

"…I'm sorry, what?" Silvia deadpanned. "So it does weird shit to girls, and he has to feel up their tits to get rid of it? You expect me to believe that?"

"See for yourself. The one way to find out is right in front of you." Othinus shrugged.

"Don't treat me like a sideshow attraction." Touma stated.

"Cute, but no; I refuse to believe this at concept." Silvia looked less than amused.

"Good; because I have no intention of showing you. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Touma promptly sat down at the table and began fixing himself a sandwich with the meat and bread he had prepared.

"…Hey, Brunhild-"

"I'm not helping you with it. If you want to know so bad, take care of it yourself." The valkyrie-saint interrupted.

"Curiosity killed the cat, so be careful." Ollerus warned.

"Son of a… what the hell does it even do?" Silvia asked.

"Grows boobs." Othinus answered.

"…Brunhild-"

"Still not helping you with this." Brunhild replied.

"No, seriously; check out the nun's chest." Othinus pointed her thumb toward Index.

"Othinus, you're playing with her curiosity." Touma warned.

"Please don't use me as guinea pig against my will." Index added. Silvia narrowed her eyes, observing the silver haired nun.

"She does seem a little… more robust than usual…" The blonde maid nun commented. Kanzaki glanced at the silver haired nun for a moment before briefly looking the unlucky Kamijou, watching them closely. Neither one appeared perturbed by the discussion itself; Index even appeared to be used to the effects by this point.

"…You don't mind something like that, do you?" Kanzaki asked, shifting her attention back to Index once more

"It was weird at first… but now it's ok. It can be kind of fun sometimes, but not everyone sees it that way." Index shrugged.

"…Fun? It's fun?" Kanzaki raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously accepting it just at face value?" Silvia asked.

"Your boyfriend used to be an impure magic god; a being who could freely alter time and space, and you can't believe an ability to cause a girl's chest to grow?" Touma blinked.

"B-b-boyfriend!?" Silvia sputtered and flushed red.

"K-Kamijou… I believe you are misjudging our relationship a little bit…" Ollerus replied. He too had turned a red shade, but his expression remained unchanged.

"…Am I? I just got the vibe you two were close is all." Touma blinked.

"W-well, I could say the same for you and the nun!" Silvia fired back.

"Well of course we're close; we live together." Index blinked.

"That's not what she means, Index…" Touma sighed.

"…No specific reaction, Kamijou?" Othinus asked.

"You already know my situation." The spiky haired teen replied. "I still have a lot to sort out with that… speaking of which… Kanzaki. I need to talk to you when we have more time."

"…Me?" The sword-wielding saint blinked. "What about?"

"…Personal stuff I referred to earlier. Since you're usually in the UK, now would be a better time than later." Touma explained. "I… actually need to get hold of Itsuwa some time to… this is going to be a long process…" he scratched his head momentarily, thinking about what he needed to do.

"Touma, what do you need them for?" Index pouted.

"I… uh…" Touma struggled to find his words for a moment. "…Yeah, I need to talk to you two. Wanted to hold off on dropping it on you until later… but…"

"…Touma, is everything ok?" The nun's eyes shifted from jealousy to concern upon noticing how shifty and dodgy her companion's words were being.

"…Maybe?" Touma shrugged his shoulders. "It's just something I have to confront is all. And the only way to do it is… well, to talk to people about it."

"Things are getting heavy in the Imagine Breaker corner." Silvia commented.

"…Ollerus-san, control your girlfriend." Touma stated.

"Say that again and you'll be seeing your neighbor through the wall." The blonde maid saint fired back.

"Do that and you won't be walking until tomorrow morning." Touma gripped the rim of his sunglasses and tipped them slightly.

"…That a threat?"

"Does it sound like one?" Touma replied.

"Ollerus, can we go?" Brunhild asked. "Silvia nor I have the attachment to this boy that you do... and I believe further stay in this location will lead to conflict. We don't need to be specifically here for this operation to work."

"I wanted to come here alone but you two insisted on accompanying me; you're free to leave or stand outside should you wish." The former failed magic god replied.

"The moment we leave you alone, something horrifying will happen to you." Silvia stated.

"Indeed; we both remember what happened with Othinus." Brunhild added.

"…So is that to say you both are worried about me?" Ollerus asked.

"Yeah, because you're a hopeless idiot." Both saints answered in unison.

"…Say, Kamijou," Othinus spoke up. "Do you think he has managed to infatuate them both? I can't help but be curious."

"Doubt it; Brunhild seems to just be a caring friend. It's probably just Silvia." Touma shrugged. A piece of pork fell from his sandwich as he took a bite. Rather than eating the fallen piece, he handed it off to the tiny magic god, who proceeded to nibble on it.

"You're still on about that, huh?" Silvia's eye twitched. "Get it through your skull; there's nothing here. If anyone has the hots for him, it's totally Brunhild."

"…You say that, but you're the one who he's been staying with since Denmark, remember?" The valkyrie-saint replied. The blonde maid froze and place and immediately glared at the other, who did the same.

"…Kamijou… might I ask what you've done?" Ollerus tried to smile, but he was clearly nervous.

"Welcome to my situation at the moment. I had this scenario around a few days ago." Touma replied. "…I'd also like to amend my previous statement; he definitely has attracted them both."

"…I don't believe starting this argument between the two of them will end well…" Kanzaki commented.

"I've already accepted that boundless destruction and mayhem is what will happen today, so choosing what kind is the best I can do." The unlucky Kamijou shrugged.

"…Hey, Kamijou," Silvia called out. "The little valkyrie here is lacking in some confidence… a nice new pair of jugs ought to fix that right up, don't you think? She's been a little self-conscious since a certain Jeans-Slasher showed off what being a sexy valkyrie is really all about a while ago!"

"Says the flattest maid in the entirety of Buckingham Palace." Brunhild fired back, her glare intensifying.

"F-flattest!? Why you…!" Silvia's hands formed tight fists capable of rending steel.

"K-Kamijou… d-do you have a contingency plan for a situation like this…?" Ollerus' own nervousness intensified threefold upon hearing Silvia throw the touchy subject of "sexy valkyrie" in Brunhild's face.

"…Index, the patio door is unlocked, right?" Touma asked.

"Has been for a while." Index nodded.

"We're escaping then?" Othinus questioned.

"That would appear to be the best course of action." Kanzaki nodded.

"Y-you're abandoning us!?" Ollerus, surprised by the sudden development, could only stare in disbelief.

"You're free to join us if you want." Touma shrugged. As he stood up however, a long rope suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him across the room, eventually being grabbed out of the air by the maid saint herself.

"So I'm the flattest, huh!? Least I won't be the dairy cow that you'll be when I'm finished with you!" Silvia shouted, grinning wide with her teeth showing, pressed tightly together.

"…So this is what Katze-san meant by weaponizing Bust Upper." Touma blinked.

"A-aren't you a little calm about this, Kamijou?" Ollerus commented.

"What part of, "I've already accepted that boundless destruction and mayhem is what will happen today," did you not understand?" Touma replied with a sigh. He felt another hand on his right shoulder pulling on him shortly after.

"Tough talk; when I'm finished, the only thing you'll be able to clean with is your sacks of fat! Then we'll slap some skimpy bikini armor on you for all the servant boys to see and see how you like it!" Brunhild shouted.

"…Fight with fists or fight with boobs… one destroys my apartment, the other makes me unfit for marriage… lesser or of two evils…" Touma commented.

"That is too far for your squabbling; put him down at once!" Kanzaki shouted, putting one hand on her blade's hilt in preparation to draw it.

The two fighting saints glanced at Kanzaki, before briefly looking at each other and nodding. They then spun the unlucky Kamijou around so that he was facing the sword-wielding saint and then they both stepped behind him.

Then they removed his sunglasses, grabbing the back of his head to force him to stare at Kanzaki.

"H-hey! Use me to fight each other, not her! She's completely innocent!" Touma shouted, shutting his eyes and refusing to look. However, despite his efforts, the two simply grabbed one side of his face and forced his eyes open.

"We'll deal with her then settle it." Silvia stated.

"A three way fight between saints would destroy half the city, after all." Brunhild added.

Kanzaki stepped forward carefully, but due to her already impressive and womanly figure, her shirt was already starting to tighten. It didn't help that her top was tight as is due to her tying half of it into a knot, something that she mentally cursed as her chest began to swell and press against the confines of her blouse. Her engorged chest was applying pressure to both the cloth and the knot tied into it; one or the other was going to give out first.

The answer was the cloth, as a large rip began to from right down the middle, putting a healthy amount of cleavage on display, as her chest grew large enough to push the sides of her denim jacket open.

"…Holy crap, the god wasn't kidding." Silvia blinked.

"Shall we keep going?" Brunhild asked.

"Until she can't move." The blonde maid saint nodded.

Kanzaki frowned as she felt her chest start to swell out of the rip, forcing the tear even larger. She could still attack of course, but the duo were effectively using Touma as a shield.

However, though her specialty was close range, Kanzaki was far from a melee exclusive fighter.

"Nanasen!" Almost instantly, a barrage of steel wires flew out, tearing up the dorm as it raced toward the three. The wires maneuvered around the unlucky Kamijou, forcing the two saints to move to evade the assault.

However, Touma was free once more.

"Like I thought… dealing with multiple saints at once is a pain in the ass…!" Touma stated. Kanzaki moved in front of him, holding her blade ready.

"…Kamijou, I am sorry for tearing up your residence once more." Kanzaki stated. "But… I must humbly ask for your assistance to deliver some personal justice…"

"Personal justice…?" Brunhild drew her blade, aiming it at the Japanese saint.

"Because finding clothes that function with the spell I use is extremely difficult, and having you three use my own body to destroy it is something I can't forgive!" Kanzaki shouted.

Touma understood what she meant at that point and looked up towards the two waring saints. The effects were immediate as the duo's chest began to grow. They both were much more conservatively dressed than Kanzaki, but the sudden surge of growth was easy to see. Silvia's apron began to rise up as her jacket began to tighten around her chest, slowly forcing it to unzip due to pressure, while Brunhild's bulletproof vest began to push out, revealing the blouse she wore underneath and eventually displaying cleavage due to her downward leaning angle in her sword stance.

"Tch… think that intimidates us!?" Brunhild shouted.

"Boobs are just boobs; going to have to try harder than that!" Silvia popped her knuckles, drawing a few pieces of rope to use in conjunction with her magic.

Kanzaki grew irritated, eventually opting to charge ahead and strike the two, the clash blowing apart the front of Touma's dorm room and the railing on the catwalk in front of it. The three clashed briefly in front of the dorm building after a heavy impact with the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust from the destroyed pavement.

Eventually, the three separated, maintaining a fair distance from each other.

"Good to know that some big tits don't slow you down!" Silvia said cheekily, spinning several ropes as an odd aura began to emanate from them.

"Oh be quiet will you!?" Kanzaki protested.

"Two against one; I wonder if you'll be able to keep up with us both." Brunhild added.

From up above, the remaining people previously in Touma's dorm room exited, watching the clash unfold.

"…Honest question; do you have a method to calm either of those two down?" Touma asked, Othinus riding on his shoulder.

"Brunhild will calm herself and withdraw eventually once she realizes the ridiculousness of the situation… Silvia however will keep going until she exhausts herself." Ollerus sighed.

"Saints are almost as much monsters as cabal bosses sometimes…" Index commented.

"…Maybe me and Ollerus should head down and try to defuse the situation." Touma sighed.

"Throwing yourself into danger yet again?" Othinus asked.

"Not much of a choice; if we let them have at it they'll tear up more than just my dorm…" Touma shrugged.

"…Yes I believe I must agree. We should… wait," Ollerus focused on the dust cloud that was fading as it settled. "…Silvia! Brunhild! There's someone where you landed!"

"Huh!?" Silvia replied. "Shit; did we land on someone!?"

"Whoever it is, they're not moving…" Brunhild commented.

Eventually, the cloud did clear, revealing a man imbedded in the ground. He was dressed in robes and appeared to be unconscious.

"…Hey, Ollerus; isn't this…?" Silvia called out.

"…What do you know; Kanzaki Kaori's information was accurate." Ollerus stated.

"It was…? How?" Touma asked.

"Our mark decided to attempt to seek out the Index Librorum Prohibitorum after all." Ollerus commented, as a low gurgling sound resonated from the unsuspecting man crushed by the combined force of three top-heavy saints.

 **-17 minutes later-**

The man's name was Marcus Rosewater. Part of a cabal that who worshiped the works of HP Lovecraft as a fundamental element, he and his followers were seeking to conjure up a being similar to the Old Ones, cataclysmic horrors beyond human comprehension. To stop this, Ollerus had been following the individual for some time, looking for an opportunity to strike.

When the man came to Academy City, he reasoned that it was likely he was seeking the Index Librorum Prohibitorum to use her knowledge of grimoires to do just that.

However, just as he was preparing some kind of spell as an opening gambit, the three saints had burst from the upper levels, and amidst their clash, landed right on top of him. Not prepared for an attack, the mage was rendered unconscious almost immediately. With the leader captured, rounding up his followers would be a simple task.

"…Yeah, yeah, I get it. We lost our cool; I'm sorry." Silvia rubbed her head as the three, having bid the Kamijou residence farewell, walked down the street. She carried the unconscious Marcus Rosewater over one shoulder.

"I'm disappointed that it will take a day or so to return to normal; being objectified like this isn't what I wanted to have to put up with today." Brunhild commented.

"Regardless, it all worked out in the end, I am only sorry for the unintended damage to Kamijou Touma's home; truthfully I only wanted to lie and wait for him to strike then counter… but this was beyond my expectations…" Ollerus commented. "…And might I say, Brunhild, that even prior to your sudden growth spurt, you were attracting quite a lot of attention. I think they might be looking at your face before they notice."

"…Think so? Hard to accept after everything, I suppose. Academy City is an unusual place." Brunhild commented.

"We do stand out a little bit… oh well; a little bit of attention never hurt no one. Take their stares as a compliment towards your beauty; that's what I do anyway." Silvia stated. Brunhild simply shrugged and continued walking.

"Yes… a job well done… even if it was an unorthodox way to do it." Ollerus stated. The three walked only for a block or two before the suddenly stopped.

"…Although, Kamijou did raise up a point or two, as much as it pisses me off." Silvia stated.

"Yes; I'm inclined to agree." Brunhild nodded.

Suddenly, the maid and valkyrie saints stepped back and grabbed ahold of each of Ollerus' arms with their respective free hands.

"Ollerus… what is your favorite type of woman?" Silvia asked.

"…Eh!?" Ollerus blinked in confusion.

The former failed magic god was in for a night, that was for sure.

 **-Kamijou Residence-**

"…I apologize again for destroying the front of your home. I am deeply sorry." Kanzaki stated. The four of them were standing in front of Touma's apartment building as Anti-Skill had arrived, investigating reports of violence. They were inspecting Touma's wreaked dorm room for evidence.

However, due to Touma's existence as a powerless level 0, the chances of them pinning it on him was near zero. Taking an opportunity with Index to deactivate Bust Upper, he stood eyeing his thrashed dorm from the ground level.

"I could complain… but considering who I had for company today, I'm glad it's still mostly intact. Structural repairs will take a week or two, thankfully." Touma rubbed his head. "Considering what happened last time, I'll take it. Better this than it being completely demolished like before."

"Touma," Index called out. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?" Touma replied, carrying a few of his belongings in a suitcase he had set aside for situations such as this.

"Umm… about what you were talking about earlier… stuff you needed to discuss." Index stated. "With those three gone now… I thought that… maybe now would be a good time…?"

"…Right, I almost forgot… this never gets any easier…" Touma sighed.

"If it is an issue discussing it with me as well, it can wait." Kanzaki added.

"No it's fine… you two are less volatile than some of the others…" Touma replied. "…On that note though, please don't hit me but… Kanzaki-san… I'm assuming you remember that Fallen Angel Ero Maid thing, right…?"

"As if I could forget something so humiliating, especially when you keep bringing it up." Kanzaki crossed her arms under her engorged bust, speaking in an irritated tone.

"Well… I know you hated it… but would you wear it for… anyone else?" Touma questioned.

"…What are you asking, exactly?" The sword-wielding saint raised an eyebrow. Touma nodded briefly before taking a seat at a nearby bench.

"…It has come to my attention that I've been a dense idiot when it comes to how girls feel about me for… a while." The spiky haired teen stated. "So… I'm trying to figure out how… people feel about me… so I can figure out how I feel about them, and all."

"A-ah! I see… em…" Kanzaki flushed red, trailing off.

"…So, I was wondering if there was any meaning behind the outfit, or if you lost a bet with Tsuchimikado or something." Touma finished.

"T-that's… hard to say…" Kanzaki rubbed her arm nervously. "Tsuchimikado… has been pressuring and teasing me… it makes things… hard to figure out… sorry that I can't give a more conclusive answer to you…"

"I see… alright; makes sense at least." Touma crossed his arms. "Just about everything Tsuchimikado sticks his hands into gets more complicated… can't say I'm surprised…"

"I do know that I feel… positively about you… but beyond that it's hard to say." Kanzaki sighed. "That damn Tsuchimikado…"

"It's fine… that's how he is." Touma stated.

"That's an understatement…" Kanzaki groaned.

"U-um… Touma…" Index called out. "I'm… guessing you intend to ask me something similar, right?"

"Y-yeah… it's more complicated with you, though…" The unlucky Kamijou rubbed his neck. "Considering that… you…"

"Already said it… when you lost your memories…" Index solemnly answered.

"I don't blame you or anything, before you ask." Touma stated. "But… when you said that, trying to jog some kind of memory in me… it's hard to say if it was directed at me or… the old me."

The area grew silent as the words sunk in. The implication was clear; Touma thought that Index's confession was directed at his old self; someone who doesn't exist anymore.

Someone who died with that memory.

Someone who's not coming back.

Slowly, Index walked over to the spiky haired teen, taking a seat next to him.

"…Touma, if you're worried about that, then don't be. Memory or not, Touma is still Touma. Who you are as a person hasn't changed… so neither has how I feel." The silver haired nun spoke.

"…Really?" Touma asked.

"Mhmm!" Index smiled with a nod. "How I feel hasn't changed from that day hasn't changed. Even if Touma is stupid, runs off on his own and worries me, sometimes can't afford food, or ends up in the hospital every week!"

"A-am I really that bad!? Such misfortune!" Touma buried his head into his hands, the silent Othinus rubbing his neck gently in an attempt to sooth him.

"Point is that how I felt hasn't changed in the slightest… but Touma has a lot of people after him right now, doesn't he?" Index asked.

"Understatement of the decade." Othinus finally chimed in.

"Thanks for the commentary…" Touma frowned. He perked up however when the silver haired nun next to him put her hand on his arm.

"…I won't lie; I want to be the one," Index began. "I want to be the one who you pick… I want to be the one you want out of them all… but I want to make something clear first."

She turned so that she was resting on her knees, facing the unlucky Kamijou.

"No matter who you pick, even if the girl you fall for makes me mad, no matter how disappointed and sad about it I get… I'll still be here waiting for you to come home, Touma." She finished with a warm smile.

Touma blinked a few times, not sure how to respond to the nun's kind gesture. Slowly, he put one hand on Index's own and began to smile.

"…Thank you." Was all he could say.

Out of the corner of his eye though, he could see a certain Japanese saint fidgeting in place.

"S-sorry… for intruding on your private moment…!" Kanzaki breathed out, her own face still a dark shade of red.

"N-no, it's fine, really! It was my idea to talk to you both at once, you know!" Touma held up his hands, waving them around wildly. "B-besides, you're one of the people I need to figure things out with!"

Kanzaki's red shade found a way to darken further. For a strong warrior in battle, she really was emotionally weak.

"…Before you go around figuring out who to ask out next, Casanova," Othinus interjected. "We need to figure out where we're staying tonight."

"…Ah crap, that's right. Need to talk to an official to find a replacement place to stay… there's no way I have enough money for a hotel… I hope I get approved this time too…"

"I'll come!" Index called out. "I can help decide on a place; maybe we can get lucky and get more than one bedroom!"

"That's probably for the best; it'd be bad if you went and got lost…" Touma rubbed his neck. "…Kanzaki, do you want to come too?"

"I mean… my mission is complete… but…" The Japanese saint rubbed her arm nervously.

Touma blinked a few times before smiling and taking her hand.

"Then let's go. Since the pork ended up ruined, we can get some dinner after we get a room key. Let's go!" He stated, pulling Kanzaki along as he began walking.

Thus, the four-person party marched forward, curious as to where the unlucky Kamijou would end up staying this time.

* * *

 **And here we are again, at the bottom once more!**

 **This one was actually kind of rough; Kanzaki is hard for me to write for in a comedic story because of how serious she is. I found a way to make it work but... I'm not sure if she feels OOC or not. Or anyone else for that matter. Ah well; as long as it's something you could see happening, right?**

 **Now I return to my cave to work... there is a project I've been working on that's getting ready to be unleashed.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	17. The Seventeenth Incident

**Yeah we're back... What? I said we were still going to do these, you know!**

 **Yup; we have arrived at Bust Upper 17 just in time. Week late I think, but otherwise still here for the month of December. Haven't died yet so this is still going strong.**

 **Let's look at some reviews then jump into this!**

 _whwsms:_ Touma's dorm bites a new dust once again... seems to happen whenever saints show up, huh? I think Index's special kitty is probably immortal... and I also keep forgetting to mention him.

 _kyugan:_ Nope... and It probably wont.

 _BlueJack22:_ Had to bust-up Kanzaki at some point... but yeah, she is a looker. I have been trying to have some of these more emotional moments as of late, so I'm glad they don't feel too out of place here.

 _Mr. X:_ I do the monthly release because its a good way to break up my usual work stuff. Sadly no, it's not Ayu yet; still hammering out details for her. Try to be patient; I know you've been wanting her for awhile.

 _felixiglesias8:_ Thanks for deciding to leave a review, my friend. I'm glad your enjoying it so far.

 _shiroryuu012:_ ...Fran is an option. But I don't fully know how to do her and make it work at this time.

 _wildarms13:_ Ollerus kind of tied things together for our other saints. Were he goes, those two kind of follow. Currently we're dealing with ones who already have some association with Touma, but I would not be opposed to new victims if ideas present themselves. Not sure about Uiharu and Saten, as their general opinion is to support Mikoto, so the only way they'd end up affected would be accidentally.

 _Deo V:_ Do you think so? I was honestly rather shaky on this one to be honest. But if you ended up liking it, I must have done something right, right?

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Kanzaki is hard to write for... someone so strict and by the numbers is hard to fit into comedy, but I'm glad it worked out. Ollerus and his Saints was a fun idea to have all our known saints appear in one place, making the unusual things all just click. And I'm glad you enjoyed Index's side of things towards the end; As OOC as Kanzaki was, I feel like Index's reaction would be something she would do; state what she wants, but acknowledge that she more than that want's Touma's happiness.

 _Guest (1):_ Our Unlucky Kamijou has gotten used to all the shenanigans around him, hasn't he? I need an Idea for the Misaka Sisters... I loved NT 21! I can't wait for 22... will it be the last? Or will we still have more Index to come!? Only time will tell...!

 _Guest (2):_ Index is cute. She can be a brat at times, but at the very least she does mean well in the long run.

 _Anon Guest:_ Index is very talented at destruction with common household items.

 _fencer29:_ Kanzaki just felt off... but then again, she's being subjugated to unusual circumstances so maybe that's natural. From what I can tell, the only ones immune to the Kami-yan disease are those already infatuated with another person... And this is only the... third time his form has gotten destroyed? Are we counting the Magic God scenario even though they fixed it afterwards?

 _Guest (3):_ ...Someone needs to lay off the creepypasta. Believe me; if this story is ending, i'll say something. If I miss a post for any reason, it likely means its something outside of my control. If I can make/post something, I intend to.

 _nobodyreallyimportant:_ I suppose so. Guess I was questioning whether I took it "Too far" or not.

 _Guest (4):_ I'm looking into ideas for The Misaka Network... they're oddly hard to find a theme for, as I'd suggested way earlier in Chapter 2, all the sisters are more than happy to work together to secure him.

 _Meaningless Us3rname (On Chapter 12):_ Comedy and Tragedy have often gone hand in hand in history, my friend.

 _Guest (5):_ I'm not against using her in the story, just not as a Victim. I know I have affected younger girls, but something about Komoe-sensei feels like, "holy ground that shall not be tainted," if that makes any sense.

 _Sergio644:_ Ollerus-disease; not quite as potent as Kami-yan disease, but similar effects, and has plus-modifiers when used against those with a mythological background. I think I covered Saten in an earlier responce.

 _someperson:_ In due time, my friend. In due time...

 _NeoShadows:_ Welcome back, my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed your taste of Kanzaki! Yeah, having the other two saints appear just seemed like a solid way to touch on the entire female-saint community all in one go, as otherwise it seemed unlikely to happen due to their attachment to Ollerus. Only those already in love remain unaffected by the Kami-yan disease... the reasons why are unknown; the red-string of fate is fickle. And yeah; splashing in some sweet stuff on top of it all. It was a good time towards the end; that's my favorite part... though the Imagery of a Chthulu-worshiper trying to summon his dark master only to be crushed by three top-heavy saints completely on accident amuses me greatly on a personal level.

 **With that out of the way... a word of warning.**

 **A character may feel like she's acting out of character here for a while... this is intentional and part of the proceedings. You'll see why... I think.**

 **That said... enjoy!**

* * *

In front of a lone movie theater, a single girl leaned against a wall. The facility itself was simple and well used; not really run down but not exactly new either. Definitely a low priority target for those big blockbuster hunters seeking out each triple-A release that drops seemingly every week, but a perfect target for those seeking harder to find flicks belonging to smaller and underfunded directors.

That brings us to the girl, silently tapping away at her phone. She rested there with a bored expression, her brown bob cut hair blowing rather gently as a small breeze moved through the mostly unoccupied street, and her brown eyes lightly scanning what she was reading on her phone. She wore a simple leopard print dress, exposing a small bit of a black undershirt, which somehow exposed the maximum amount of her thighs as it could without showing anything obscene even if she leaned over; a feat that likely took hours of calculating and adjusting to reach. Other than that, she wore brown thigh-high boots and a simple brown jacket.

She was there, waiting… rather patiently in fact. She glanced through the local news with a bored expression, but not once did she utter a complaint. She had been waiting for the release of this particular film for quite some time actually.

The only thing missing in this particular situation was a suitable person to share the experience with was all.

A lone teenager, looking to be a few years older than the girl, came running down the sidewalk. His breathing was heavy, evident of extreme unwilling cardio.

"…Huh, you're super on time. I expected you to be late." Kinuhata spoke.

"Y-yeah… the pack of dogs suddenly getting free of their leash and chasing me down the street probably sped me up a little bit… almost getting hit by that truck really set me back." Touma panted as he spoke.

"You know, if you know that something will happen, you could super try leaving early." The bob-cut girl commented.

"I did." Was the unlucky Kamijou's simple reply.

"…Well, that's some super bad luck."

"Sometimes I feel like you use your verbal tick to mock me."

The girl giggled lightly, putting her phone away and moving to stand.

"Ah well… seems like it all worked out. You best be prepared; Kinuhata-chan's cavalcade of super delights isn't for the faint of heart. You might break before it's all over!" She spoke.

"…I suppose all I can do is endure; lead the way, Kinuhata-sama." Touma stated.

"You're damn right; this is just stop number one, so steady your heart, ok?" Kinuhata spoke as she led the unlucky Kamijou into the theater.

The movie was, "The Alien Haunting of Victor Thunderbottle," a self-proclaimed perfect mixture of sci-fi and chilling horror where a race of nearly extinct species of creature from beyond the solar system arrive to torment a lone scientist indirectly responsible for their near extinction with the ghost of his dead wife and child.

…Yeah, it was a low budget thriller movie that was barely considered possible by the B-Movie crowd. But for someone like Kinuhata, this was the release of the year; she loved that kind of stuff.

Despite that though, the part likely more important to her was actually her company; Kamijou Touma. The two had casually seen each other since their first encounter, but this was the first time they had been together for an extended period with one another.

The set-up was simple; Kinuhata wanted to see a movie, but didn't feel like going alone. Then the thought occurred to her that she hadn't seen Touma for a lengthy period of time, and asked him if he'd like to accompany her. The unlucky teenager said yes due to his own personal situation, and everything else can be figured out rather easily.

However, considering those who were involved… some supervision would be needed…

…At least that was Hamazura's justification for being lurched on top of a building just out of sight with a disguise so the bob-cut girl couldn't recognize him.

"How is it going, Hamazura?" Takitsubo asked. She was sitting next to him out of sight as the dirty blond observed the situation at hand.

"Well, they met up, exchanged some banter, and went inside. All's good for now… but we should make our way inside when we can. Who knows what will happen behind closed doors." Hamazura spoke.

"…This is fucking stupid, you realize that, right?" Mugino frowned.

"You're the one who invited yourself; you can go home any time you want." Hamazura waved his hand. Suddenly he felt the slightest bit of heat at the tip of his fingers, and pulled back his hand to find that his gloves had the tips singed off as green orbs hovered around the Meltdowner.

"What was that Hamazura…?" Mugino's eye twitched. The dirty blond froze in place, scared to say another word or else meet his end over a casual jab.

"I think he's asking that if you think this is all dumb, why did you come along?" Takitsubo spoke up.

"…Felt like it." The number four crossed her arms.

"…Felt like it my ass." Hamazura spoke under his breath.

"…Haaammmaaaazzzzuuuurrraaa…!" Mugino twitched again, hearing the blond's snide comment.

"N-nothing! D-do whatever you want, Mugino-sama! Haha!" Hamazura laughed nervously as he risked his life once more.

"All I'm saying is that this little adventure is pointless." Mugino sighed. "Kinuhata can handle herself. We don't need to watch over her on something as pointless as a movie date… even if her partner for the evening is a tit-growing pervert."

"…Oh, so that's your problem? Don't worry, I know that." Hamazura blinked.

"…What do you mean? Aren't you here for her?" The number four asked.

"Hell no; she can bench-press a small truck. I'm here to make sure she doesn't snap the boss' spine like a tooth pick if he accidentally ticks her off." Hamazura replied.

There was a short silence.

"…Ok, now that makes sense." Mugino nodded. "Personally I don't see much of a loss there… but covering up a murder in a public place like that would be a pain."

"What do you think is the best vantage point inside?" Takitsubo asked.

"…Probably the projector room. Let's go." The dirty blond moved to descend the building they were using as a base.

Inside, people were seating themselves quietly. It was a small crowd, indicative of the film they were about to watch. The duo found a row near the back that no one else was using and took a spot close to the middle.

"I can't believe you passed on popcorn… that's just super weird." Kinuhata commented.

"Last time I had some, a kernel piece got stuck in my teeth for about two weeks; no amount of brushing would help, so I'll stick to drinks and chocolate." Touma replied.

"Honestly, I'm super surprised you even said yes." The bob-cut girl stated. "Like… I know I'm super into this stuff, but it's definitely not for everyone. Not every person can see through the guise of its low-budget appearance and see what the director and everyone involved truly were imagining when they decided to make the film."

"Eh… I have my reasons…" Touma shrugged. "…Plus, it's been awhile since I've been able to sit down and actually watch a movie. Figure it'd be a fun experience even if it I didn't like it… despite its absurd premise."

"Oh believe me; this is super light-weight stuff when it comes to the B and C movie genre." Kinuhata stated. "Clearly, the idea behind this has too much going on to even have a chance of getting widespread appeal, but the fact they went with it anyway displays genuine passion and desire to make the worlds in their hearts a reality! I can't help but be super moved!"

"…Well, if it has you that excited, I suppose it can't be all that bad." Touma shrugged as the opening ads began.

Up in the projection room, a different scene was unfolding.

"S-so… u-um… j-just conduct business like normal…?" A male teenager, a worker for the theater, stuttered out.

"Just like normal; we need to be up on here to make sure someone doesn't go berserk and hurt everyone. Just do your business like you always do and everything will be fine." Hamazura spoke as he looked over the theater, taking special care to not interrupt the film.

"S-sure… man, this sucks… I'm going to get fired for sure…" The boy lamented.

"…Hey kid, how much do you make in a week?" Mugino asked.

"Well… I work minimum wage, so…"

"I'll triple it and pay it all upfront… but only if you keep quiet about our little invasion up here." Mugino said. "Sounds good? Or do you feel like blabbing?"

"S-screw that! This job sucks; you got it ma'am!"

"That's Mugino-sama to you."

"Y-yes! Mugino-sama, boss, whatever you want! You're the best!" The boy replied with a mixture of confusion and happiness on his face due to the payday he was about to receive.

"…You have that effect on all men? Or are you just being nice?" Hamazura commented.

"Shut it; anything new?" The number four asked.

"Not too much… the movie is… well; it's her taste." The dirty blond shrugged.

"I'm starting to think that the Dark May project did more to her head than just twist it…" Mugino grumbled.

"…Hamazura, I'm thirsty." Takitsubo stated.

"Concession stand drinks should be fine, right?" Hamazura asked. Upon receiving a nod, the level 0 moved towards the door. "Mugino, think you could keep an eye on them while I'm out?"

"What? I have to watch the fucking couple now?" The Meltdowner didn't look amused.

"Oh come on… you tagged along; just watch them for a bit, please? If nothing happens, then you don't have to do anything." Hamazura begged.

"…Ugh, fine." Mugino agreed. "Just hurry back."

Hamazura nodded and took off towards the front end while Mugino took his spot on the perch they had "procured" from the establishment. She watched the two for a time, going out of her way to ignore the drivel on the screen that she couldn't care less about if she tried.

"…So… now that we're in a slow part… how are you enjoying yourself?" Kinuhata asked. Touma sipped on his drink for a little bit before answering.

"Not much of a sci-fi person to be honest…" Touma remarked. "Plus there's a lot going on to keep track off… but I can call it an attempt though, which is nice."

"An attempt, huh…" Kinuhata blinked.

"Well… yeah." The unlucky Kamijou crossed his arms. "I mean… it seems like the actors are giving it their all, despite the ridiculousness. The writing is a tad hokey, but there is a narrative that can be followed… it's not as if they had nothing to work with and gave up as a result; I can get the feeling that they gave it everything they could… I can definitely see this as a passion project from everyone involved. I might not be its intended audience, but they just wanted to make a movie how they wanted… and I have to give credit for that."

As he spoke, his companion for the evening slowly put both of her hands on the hand rest closest to the spiky haired teenager, slowly turned toward him. She didn't speak a word however until his point was finished.

She stared at him for a moment or two, at least until the unlucky Kamijou noticed it anyway.

"H-hey? What's with the look? I didn't say something bad, did I?" Touma questioned nervously.

The bob-cut girl moved her hands around the unlucky Kamijou's neck, gripping on rather tightly as she did so. Touma began to panic, unsure if he had tripped on a landmine that led to the end of his short life. Slowly, she sat up in her seat until she was equal height with the spiky haired teen…

…And used his shoulders as leverage to move herself out of her chair and into his lap.

"H-hey! What are you doing!?" Touma called out, trying to keep his voice to a dull roar to avoid disturbing the other patrons.

"So you do understand…" Kinuhata stated. "Their passion… their desire to create… giving it everything you have with so little to work with… you super get it! You do understand!"

"I-I mean… I guess?" He smiled nervously.

"I…I was super scared, you know?" Kinuhata continued. "I-I know this kind of thing between a guy and a girl… they both need to make sacrifices… b-but my movies aren't something I can super budge on… but now I don't need to worry about it… you understand perfectly…!" As she spoke, her voice took on a more labored tone with each word that left her lips, a small smile creeping upon her face.

"Y-yeah… I-I understand that part, but-"

"Kamijou…" She breathed out, pulling herself closer to him. "…I think I need you."

Alarms started going off in Touma's brain almost immediately. There were a few ways to take that declaration, but considering the tone she was using, it was pretty clear she wasn't meaning something PG-13.

"H-hey… I-I understand being in the moment… and I'm not entirely against dating younger girls… b-but that's a bit too much too fast, don't you think?" Touma suggested. "P-plus… you're a little young for that kind of thing, aren't you!?"

"Eh, numbers. In two or three years that concern will super be gone, right?" Kinuhata pressed on. "Besides, I might be a little older than I look."

"I-I still think-"

"Shh…" Kinuhata whispered as she leaned in closer. "Let me handle it… I'll super blow those worries out of your mind… heheheheh…"

That was not good laughter she added onto that.

Nevertheless, not one single movement by the duo went unnoticed by those who resided above.

"…How about that, huh? Didn't think she'd go that far." Mugino mused.

"What happened? Something bad?" Hamazura questioned as he walked back into the room, handing off a beverage to his girlfriend who then proceeded to drink with gusto.

"…Well, don't have to worry about Kinuhata ripping the guy's spine in half…" The Meltdowner commented.

"Ok…? What's the catch…?"

"She might not be coming home tonight, either."

Silence filled the room, only the occasional clicking of the projector interrupting the sudden lack of sound.

"…He flipped her switch that hard, huh?" Hamazura blinked. "Wait… isn't she like twelve or something?"

"Somewhere between twelve and fifteen; I never bothered to ask." Mugino shrugged.

"…Team leader, huh?"

"Hey; bite me you piece of shit." Mugino growled. "Age was never really important, so piss off. It's not like you have a problem with them, right?"

"…No, not really, but I'm not exactly interested in bailing the boss out of jail if she's too young and they get caught…" The dirty blond crossed his arms for a moment. "…Hey, what the hell is happening out there?"

His question was not directed to the lewd antics of Kinuhata, but rather further out in the crowd of people. No less than three men stood up in their seats in the middle of the show. Each one drew a handgun, one of them firing a round into the air.

"Nobody move unless they want a bullet in their skull." The perpetrator shouted. "Stay seated and get your money and valuables ready, and that includes your phones too."

It was a robbery. Despite the low budget movie, there was something of a crowd in the building. Not to mention they likely intended to move towards the front and rob the front desk as well.

"K-Kinuhata-chan… I don't wish to make you mad… b-but something is going on and I think we should go…!" Touma stated.

"Eh? Want to take this someplace super private, do you? Heheheh…" Kinuhata, from the look of things, didn't even notice the gunshot take place.

"Hey, you two; fork over your money and tech. Now." One of the three thieves approached the couple.

"Piss off, baldy. We're busy." The bob-cut girl quickly answered.

"B-baldy…!? Why… you…!" It appeared as though pointing out the thug's lack of hair enraged the man as he fired his gun three times toward the girl's head.

However, each bullet stopped dead in the air just as they would make impact with a strange mist surrounding each one.

It was her ability, Offence Armor.

"…And now the mood is dead." Kinuhata commented with a sigh. "Was hoping they'd just super piss off…"

"Erm… K-Kinuhata-chan?" Touma called our nervous.

"No worries; the night is young." The girl hopped off the unlucky Kamijou. "I'll be right back, just have to super handle some of the trash.

That's when the carnage began.

 **-12 Minutes later-**

"…You always been able to fight like that?" Touma asked.

"More or less; had to get trained at some point, but I've always been a super decent street fighter. Have to look out for myself somehow, after all." Kinuhata answered.

The two had left the scene after the petty thieves had been dealt with. The mood truly had been killed, something that Touma was oddly thankful for, so they decided to move on. The unlucky Kamijou questioned if she'd at least like to see it to the end, but she stated that the combination of her advances on Touma and the attempted mugging, she had missed too much to make it worth it.

…She insisted that she'd watch it again the next day though.

"So… where to now then?" Touma asked.

"…Curing myself of hunger, actually." Kinuhata sighed. "Should have gotten a bite before the movie… that popcorn super did not fill me up at all…"

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty, as they say." Touma shrugged. "…Though I wish that… during that moment that… uh…"

He flushed red, trying to put his words together. The reason was simple… Kinuhata's chest had suddenly become rather engorged and hard to avoid seeing. During the last moments of their encounter in the theater, the Mystic Eyes of Growing Boobs (Bust Upper) activated, something that the bob-cut girl used to her advantage.

As a result, Touma now wore his usual sunglasses, and due to her dress being a one piece, Kinuhata's outfit had risen up due to her increased bust, causing even more of her thigh's to be visible. Her engorged chest was also visible as it pressed against the top of her outfit, but not by much.

"I mean… it stretches the dress, but I have about three or four more of these, so it's super fine." Kinuhata shrugged.

"…Three or four?"

"After all the calculating I did, there's no way I was super going to buy just one, you know." Kinuhata stated.

"…I was meaning more how close it is to showing things not suitable for the general public, but good to know your wardrobe hasn't been seriously hurt." Touma shrugged.

"That so, huh?" Kinuhata mused. She then got a devious smirk and reached for the hem of her dress and began to lift it.

"H-hey, stop it!" Touma shouted, covering his eyes. "Seriously, antics like that are really starting to get on my-"

"Gotcha, pure boy!" Kinuhata giggled. Touma slowly began to look from in-between his fingers to see that while the bob-cut girl did lift her dress, she was wearing something underneath.

"…S-shorts, huh…?" Touma blinked.

"Hot pants, actually." Kinuhata corrected as she let her dress drop again. "Came prepared; was expecting something like that so I figured I should wear something for back-up… but didn't want to compromise on my super A+ grade thighs."

Touma simply blinked, not sure what to say as he let his jaw hang slightly open.

"So I got you that bad, huh?" Kinuhata giggled. "Tell me; exactly how much did you want me to super show off my panties despite you saying no?"

"…Taking advantage of the hormone-driven teenage boy's mind is cruel and unusual treatment and I will not stand for it." Touma deadpanned and resumed walking down the side of the street.

"Oh come on, you're not super mad, are you?" Kinuhata began to follow behind.

"I am."

"Eh? It's wasn't that super bad of a gag, was it?"

"You're in trouble."

"Come on; talk to me here!"

"I think I'm going to head home."

"W-wait, hold on, I'm super sorry!" Kinuhata called out as the unlucky Kamijou marched down the sidewalk. From behind, the ITEM trio kept a close eye on them from a distance, but not much really stood out worthy to report. So far, the attempted robbery at the theater was definitely the highlight, but what they were seeing now was more akin to normal interaction.

Eventually, the bob-cut girl convinced the spiky haired boy to stay (unsure if he was serious about abandoning her or not), and they stopped in front of a restaurant. It seemed rather high-priced, but Kinuhata simply flashed her own bills, convincing Touma that he didn't need to take out a loan just for a meal, and they both went inside.

"…Ew." Mugino complained.

"What's the problem now?" Hamazura sighed.

"I know this place; we're close to the School Garden." Mugino replied. "Normally they stay inside, but on occasion those high-class preppy bitches come out and go there."

"…The kind that make my wallet cry just by looking in their general direction?"

"Those are the ones."

"…Ew." Hamazura complained. Inside, Kinuhata and Touma got their hands on a circular table next to the window, convenient for those spying on the couple. The two sat next to each other and dinner came and went with no real issues, surprisingly. It was relatively calm and normal despite the previous events of the day.

…At least it appeared that way until Kinuhata began rubbing the inside of Touma's thigh.

"E-erm… K-Kinuhata-chan…?" Touma flushed red almost immediately.

"What…? Am I super doing something wrong…?" The bob-cut girl gave a coy smile.

"I-I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't touch there… it erm… means things…" Touma gulped.

"Well… I just was curious…" Kinuhata didn't let up for a second. "…I know my legs are top class for a girl, but I've never really felt a boy's before… so I need to figure out what an A+ boy's thigh is like… I just have to be… thorough…"

"B-but do you have to do it r-right now!?" Touma raised his voice, but tried to keep himself quiet to avoid getting unwanted attention. The bob-cut girl simple giggled and leaned up close.

"I have to say… just by feeling up one, you have a nice set yourself, you know?" Her face began to blush as well, but she didn't let up for even a moment. "…Makes me wonder if you have a good thing going right here… if you have something else that-"

"Excuse me, but what is going on here!?"

There was a loud slam on the table, shocking the both of them out of the moment they were in. Touma was thankful, but Kinuhata was clearly irritated.

The perpetrator was a girl around fourteen years old and wore the Tokiwadai Middle School uniform. Her hair was long, platinum blonde, and was styled in numerous ringlet curls.

Her name was Hokaze Junko.

"E-eh? Who are-?"

"You're the queen's suitor, aren't you?" Junko stated. "I've seen you around her rather regularly these days… so what are you doing here with another girl?"

"…The Queen…?" Kinuhata blinked. "…Wait, you mean the number five? Shokuhou Misaki?"

"The very same!" Junko crossed her arms. "Now I'm waiting for an explanation!"

Truth be told, the idea that Shokuhou Misaki was seeing someone was just a rumor amongst her clique. Not one of them dared to bring it up to their leader, but sightings of the Queen of Tokiwadai spending time with a spiky-haired boy were frequent. These reports also mentioned a black haired girl too, but that was considered much less relevant information.

Internally, Junko was happy that her Queen managed to find someone; it was very easy to see the large improvement in the Mental Out's mood in recent weeks. She wanted to put the boy through her own tests first, but she didn't dare question Misaki's desires, and thus stayed quiet. But seeing her Queen's possible suitor flirting with another woman? Unacceptable.

So the ringlet curl girl stepped in. Hokaze Junko was Shokuhou Misaki's right-hand woman, after all.

"Shokuhou… Misaki…?" Touma blinked. "That… sounds familiar… but I can't remember for some reason…"

"You're kidding… you can't remember her? She's one of the most beautiful women in Tokiwadai, outranking even some of the staff! You honestly expect me to believe that you could so easily forget about her at the drop of a hat!?" Junko argued.

"…W-wait…" Touma crossed his arms. "…Kumokawa-senpai always mentions someone I can never remember before we meet up… I can never remember the girl's name, and my memory gets spotty after that… like there's someone supposed to be there that for some reason isn't… gah! Come on, brain! I know we don't have the best relationship, but give me a hand here!"

The two girls watched the unlucky Kamijou furiously ruffle his own hair, trying to force his mind to remember.

"…Judging from a reaction like that, I think him forgetting her is super unintentional." Kinuhata commented.

"Can… that even happen…?" The ringlet curl girl asked.

"Of course it can; it could be super related to physical or emotional trauma." The bob-cut girl stated. "…Though judging from a normal desire to remember, and the fact that they've at the very least been together at least once, I don't think is emotional."

"So… someone smacked him upside the head and now he can't remember her?" Junko frowned. "That still seems too weird…"

"Either way, I don't see her anywhere around here, so at the moment, he's super mine." Kinuhata grabbed Touma's arm rather harshly.

"Ouch! Not so rough will you?" Touma groaned. "Seriously, calm down-"

"Be quiet; I'll super chase off this pest and then we can get back to it just being about us." Kinuhata interrupted.

"Pest, huh…" Junko narrowed her eyes. "Do you really think I'm going to let you rub your dirty hands all over the Queen's chosen partner?"

"If she loved him so much, then she should have super put a ring on his hand, now piss off you preppy bitch." Kinuhata spat, tightening her grip.

Touma didn't say a word, but he was observing the situation at hand… and began to notice something odd.

Kinuhata had been acting… strangely. First at the theater, she had been oddly forward, trying to seduce him blatantly in public, although that and her reaction to being interrupted at least had something of a reason to explain it. Here, not only was she hitting on him, but she was being very defensive of him and openly hostile to others. It couldn't have purely been just because of being interrupted, could it? She had never reacted to stuff like this that aggressively before…

…Something was very off about her today.

"…So that's how it is…" Junko took a deep breath. "Fine; I'll drag him to the Queen myself for his judgement."

"Pfft, you and what super army, drill-hair?" Kinuhata replied. Junko's reaction was simple.

As green arc of electricity traveled down her body, she grabbed ahold of the circular table that was attached firmly to the ground, ripped it from the bolts holding it down, and threw it across the room, slamming into a wall with such force that it was embedded in the drywall and remained there.

"…Oh no…" Touma gulped.

"…You want to super fight, bitch? Fine; let's go!" The bob-cut girl shouted as she shot forward, tackling the ringlet curl girl to the ground. Junko managed to kick off Kinuhata though, her ability Rampage Dress giving her enough strength to somewhat break through Kinuhata's Offence Armor.

The bob cut girl's back slammed into the ceiling, leaving a noticeable crack in it. She then dropped down, but did so chambering a fist, ready to attack again. Junko rolled across the ground to avoid the incoming punch, that slammed into the delicate floor and broke through it with relative ease. The ringlet curl girl jumped to her feet as the bob-cut girl charged her again.

The two slammed their fists into the other's, their hands becoming interlocked as one tried to overpower their opponent.

"Holy crap… I already knew Kinuhata was tough… b-but this girl can match her!?" Touma stated in utter disbelief. The floor between the two girls began to creak, and not a single person wanted to step in between the two. Someone had likely already called Anti-skill, so if Touma wanted to avoid incarceration by association, he and Kinuhata needed to leave as soon as possible.

But with them both locked in a brawl, how was he supposed to make that happen?

He frowned; there was only one way he could conceive to make it work, and that was to make a big enough distraction for one of them to be overpowered by the other and then intervene during the lull in combat. If he tried to pick a side, the other could potentially tear him apart with their respective abilities if he's unable to react in time with Imagine Breaker.

So, there was one thing he could do; he took off his sunglasses and shifted his gaze to focus intently on the two girls.

A feeling of tightness sprung up almost immediately for them.

"W-what is this…!?" Junko shrieked. She could feel her petit chest begin to grow out, her bust pressing against her undershirt and blazer. Slowly but surely, her breasts began to swell and strain her outfit, packed in tightly due to the small size of her clothes. They grew against each other, desperate for room inside the ringlet curl girl's top, eventually beginning to pop buttons on the girl's undershirt, which was quickly becoming too small to contain her.

"I-I… I'm as big as…!" Junko flushed red, not wanting to say a word further.

But there was also another girl in Touma's line of sight.

Kinuhata's own already somewhat enhanced bust began to grow too. Her dress began to rise, revealing the hot pants she showed off earlier, but didn't go much higher. Rather than that, her bust line began to press against the top of her leopard print dress even more than before, soft flesh oozing over the edge. As her breasts grew, her dress stretched only slightly, causing more and more of her chest to become visible as it spilled out.

Unfortunately for Junko, Kinuhata was much more accustomed to the sensation of a growing chest, and used her shock to throw the ringlet curl girl around, tossing her into the kitchen. At this moment, she felt a hand pull on her arm and was subsequently dragged out of the establishment.

Touma held on tight as he pulled her along, running out of the restaurant full speed.

Not wishing to be left behind, Junko burst out of the kitchen and ran for the door, eager to chase down the two. Unfortunately for her, as she stepped out, she felt a sharp pain as someone chopped the back of her neck unexpectedly.

"Sorry, Ojou-sama, but you're going to have to sleep now. Pardon the inconvenience." Hamazura stated.

"You won't… get away… with this…!" Junko cried out as her consciousness left her, collapsing on the ground. Hamazura sighed and rubbed his neck; today was a long one for sure.

"So… what do you want to do with the girl?" Mugino asked.

"…Could leave her for Anti-Skill whenever they get here…" Hamazura mused. "…Nah, let's play nice this time and dump her off someplace out of the area. It's not like Kinuhata can get away, right Takitsubo?"

The quiet girl smiled and gave a thumbs up as the other two grabbed for Hokaze Junko's limbs to help her avoid a criminal record.

 **-21 Minutes Later-**

"You didn't need to pull me off; I could have super taken her!"

"I'm not doubting that, but I didn't want to find out what the authorities would have had to say about it!" Touma argued. He had long since stopped dragging her along, but the two had been arguing for some time since they left the restaurant. The one solace about that was that the bill had been paid prior to the sudden company, so there wouldn't be anyone coming after them for dine and dashing.

"I could have handled it! My offence armor is more than powerful enough to super stop bullets!" Kinuhata shouted. "Besides; it was her fault for starting the whole damn thing."

Touma simply sighed and rubbed his head, feeling a headache start.

"…What? What's wrong?" Kinuhata crossed her arms, not looking pleased in the slightest.

"That's what I want to ask you, Kinuhata." Touma frowned.

"Me? I'm super fine, big buy." The bob cut girl snorted. "What I want to know is what the fuck your damage is all of a sudden. Did you see me super tell and show it how it is and get cold feet or something, you prick?"

"No, that's not what I mean-"

"Then super explain to me what you mean, your grace." She interrupted with a mocking tone. Touma grumbled and took a deep breath before turning toward the bob-cut girl.

"See, it's this, right here." Touma stated, waving his arm between the two.

"…What are you talking about?" Kinuhata frowned.

"You've NEVER been this aggressive before, and you've also never been that hostile before either!" Touma pointed his thumb back towards where they came, referring to the restaurant. "At the theater, it made sense because you had been shot at, but in the restaurant it was uncalled for; it was like you were purposefully antagonizing her! I know that if someone makes you mad, you'll wreck them, but this is totally different from the usual."

"…She started it…"

"It doesn't matter if she started it! How you acted was totally unlike you! And don't get me started on you hitting on me tonight!" Touma stated. "Sure, you'll crack a little bit of sexual innuendo every now and then, but you've never come onto me like that before either. The way you're acting is completely out of character, like you're bouncing back and forth between emotions at a breakneck pace!"

Kinuhata's angry and frustrated expression began to slowly fade, only to be replaced with a more downtrodden one.

"So… what's wrong? Did something happen? Can I help at all? I might be misreading this, but it definitely feels like something is bothering you. I don't think you'd be behaving like this otherwise." Touma stated.

Kinuhata began to look down, and then away from the unlucky Kamijou in front of her.

"It's… nothing important… it's… just…"

Touma startled her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"If there's a way I can help, I want to, even if it's just listening to you for a little bit." He spoke.

Kinuhata trembled a little at his words, a clear sign that he was right on the money with his suspicion. She looked away again, appearing unsure of what to say, before sighing and looking back at the unlucky Kamijou.

"I'm… not a good person, Kamijou." She began. "I've done… a lot of super bad things under the guise of keeping things in check here in Academy City… I've hurt a lot of people… not so much anymore, but it doesn't change what I've done in the past."

She took a proper moment to breath before continuing.

"People like me… we usually don't last very long. People who use us get tired of it… past targets or those related to them coming for our heads… life on the dark side isn't super kind; kill or be killed is the nature for us." She explained. "Despite that… we still get super attached to certain people… those who we can be more like "ourselves," around and not worry about so we can drop the tough mask we usually wear. Mugino and Takitsubo have Hamazura, Frenda had that Kanou Shinka kid… and… well…"

"…Am I something like that to you?" Touma asked.

"Yeah… I think so…" Kinuhata nodded. "I think the moment in the theater was when I realized it, and kind of… freaked out as to what to do… I've known Hamazura for a while and we're friends like the others but… it just… felt different, I guess."

"I… see." Touma replied.

"So… yeah; I guess I kind of lost it realizing that and… overcompensated." She rubbed her arm. "Sorry for… making things super awkward…"

"No… it's fine." The spiky haired teen. "Believe me, based on my experiences, sudden emotional realizations can really throw you for a loop…"

"Your experience, huh?" Kinuhata mused. "…Think there is any truth to what that Tokiwadai girl was super talking about?"

"Honestly, there is so much weird and off the wall crap going on in my personal life that I would not be surprised at all." Touma shrugged. "Dates with girls I can't remember… yeah that's par for the course with me; such misfortune…"

"Well, you super remember this one just fine, right?" Kinuhata smiled. "Even if it did get… weird."

"This isn't even the weirdest thing to happen to me this week, so you're fine." The unlucky Kamijou sighed. "It's been a rough couple of weeks, let me tell you."

"What's super bugging you then?" The bob cut girl crossed her arms.

"It's stuff in my personal life I'm trying to tackle. I'll tell you later for sure; if I bring it up now, it might ruin the moment." Touma slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Ruin the moment huh…?" Kinuhata smirked. "If you need to relax, I know a hotel a few blocks from here… and I have plenty of tit-flesh for you to fondle to release your frustrations~"

"…How are you breathing, by the way? Kind of seems like that dress is so tight, it might be hard on your rib cage." Touma blinked.

"…I may or may not be super actively abusing my ability. Don't touch me with your right hand…" She laughed nervously. "Guessing that's a no on my proposition then?"

"Sorry, but I'm more in for it for the long term, not just a short sexual fling." Touma stated. "As much as my teenage hormones protest, if I do go all the way like that… I want it to be with someone I for sure know that I love and care about… if that makes any sense."

"…Eh, I'm more of a "in the moment," kind of girl, but I super get it." Kinuhata smiled. "Though, it's getting late, so I guess Kinuhata's cavalcade of super delights comes to an end. Now I think I'm going to head home and… free myself from this tight horror I'm locked in."

"Do you need a knife? I can lend you a knife." Touma offered.

"Nah it's fine… I can super rip this thing in half whenever I want, just don't want to out in town; never know who's watching." Kinuhata replied. "…Take care, Kamijou. Let's do this again sometime… hopefully without my emotions getting the better of me."

The two nodded and when their separate ways from there. From afar, Hamazura let out a sigh of relief.

"Holy hell… keeping an eye on the boss is hard work…" He stated.

"Told you It'd be fine in the end." Mugino commented.

"…Well, Hamazura did stop that one girl from chasing them." Takitsubo added. "Who knows what could have happened because of her."

"…Alright, fair." Mugino shrugged. "Upgrade it from a complete waste of time to being partly a waste of time; who fucking cares? We heading home now or what?"

"Yeah, I think we can. Let's-"

"Hold it right there!"

Another person barged onto the scene; Hokaze Junko had returned.

"Oh come off it, what do you want now?" Hamazura frowned.

"Payback for you hitting me, you jerk!" Junko shouted. "I saw you before I passed out! I can deal with that two-timing loser later; now I'm here to deal with you!"

"Ugh… at risk of quoting Kinuhata, but you and what army, little girl?" Hamazura stated with a mix of annoyance at the situation and confidence due to Mugino, a level 5, being on his right side.

"This one." The ringlet curl girl stated. Almost immediately, several more girls, each one bearing the Tokiwadai uniform poured out from the adjacent alleyways, some even jumping down from the surrounding rooftops.

"…I detect at least twenty-five more inbound to our location." Takitsubo stated.

"…U-um… M-Mugino-sama, what are the chances of you taking on… thirty or more Tokiwadai espers?" Hamazura asked.

"…With or without killing them?" The Meltdowner asked.

"Preferably without… seeing as we're in an area with plenty of security cameras…?"

"Yeah, good fucking luck." Mugino growled. "Tokiwadai students are at a level 3 minimum and you're asking me to hold back; let me know when I can straight fry their narrow asses, and then we'll talk."

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us, and this is going to be light compared to what the Queen is going to do to you!" Junko called out.

"…Fucking hell!" Hamazura turned, picking up his girlfriend and running for it with Mugino, though highly irritated, not far behind.

"Let's get them! Don't let one of them escape!" Junko called out.

"God fucking damn it! Boss, you owe me big time for thiiiiisssss!" Hamazura shouted.

Therefore, the night came to a close… just not in the way anyone intended, or in Hamazura Shiage's case, wanted.

* * *

 **And here we are, at the bottom!**

 **So; how'd you enjoy Kinuhata round 2? Did her unusual actions make sense in the end? Did anyone expect the sudden appearance of Hokaze Junko? I'm interested in seeing what people thought of this unexpected train ride.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, Review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	18. The Eighteenth Incident

**Happy New Year, everyone! Tried to get this uploaded on the day of but... well; life is life after all!**

 **Before we jump in, Let's look at some reviews!**

 _whwsms:_ Hehe, it seems like you had a really good time with this one! And Including Junko was a treat for me; if its not already obvious, I like mixing forces that ordinarily never interact... and the same happens here. As for Junko finding out about Misaki and Touma's relationship... Next time. Fufu~

 _nobodyreallyimportant:_ Junko doesn't mess around when Misaki is somehow involved!

 _Agent Nine:_ Our little Kamijou-chan has gotten rather used to all of this, huh? Yeah; its sometimes hard to remember that To Aru has so many different and exciting characters, that reaching in and pulling certain characters out can be a lot of fun! Since you want to look back, Kinuhata round 1 was back in Chapter six... but I do see your point. I actually tried to go back and think about titles for each chapter to better differentiate them, but for the life of me nothing sounded good... just going back and adding characters names doesn't work so well, since some chapters kind of include multiple people being affected... it's rough to try and think about. Any Suggestions?

 _Guest (1):_ Glad you had some fun here and I caught you off guard a little bit! Idea's are always welcome, especially for the sisters who I don't have much for at the moments. Thanks for the suggestions!

 _Dragonrails:_ Wish granted, eh!? Yeah, the Theater was fun to write just because of how Kinuhata goes from 0 to 100 so quickly. She probably would... but there is no such thing as normal in the house of Kamijou Touma! Yeah, I can see the Lessar comparison; I see those two as people who hold nothing back when their trigger is tripped.

 _amirread97:_ I'm sure Hamazura's kindness will be repaid... eventually.

MrQuestionMark: Yeah... focus has been shifting a little bit. The comedy is still there of course, but I figure with Touma actually finding out about all the girls that like him, some kind of shift had to happen at some point! Who knows? I think Kinuhata is rumored to be a Tokiwadai student, So Junko vs Kinuhata might be a thing at some point!

 _Mr. X:_ I think you're overestimating Junko's ability a bit. Yes, it grants her increases strength and other abilities, but it in no-way improves her defenses. In fact, what her body can take is exactly the same with or without the ability active, so overuse can actually cause her to harm herself if she's not careful. As for Hamazura managing to knock her out... keep in mind; she was more than a little pissed at our little Kinuhata and focusing on said girl, not even considering outside interference. And of course, Hamazura dances around assassins and level 5's somewhat regularly, so Junko's ability and skills in a fight are nothing new to him.

I know you'd like this to become my primary project... but it honestly cant. It takes a lot of time to fully process these ideas and turn them into something special; it takes time. And not to mention, it's not my only project I'm working on. I like it as a monthly break from my usual stuff. If it shifted to being more than that... I think i'd lose interest trying to force it. Sorry, I hope you understand.

 _wildarms13:_ Glad you liked the parts coming together here! And you think the Queen doesn't know after her own faction got involved!? Fufu, you underestimate her!

 _Guest (2):_ Yeah... she is a little underused, I think its because so few people actually know her because Astral Buddy is relatively new. Hopefully as things progress, she gets more attention.

 _Sergio644:_ Hehe... like the Touma x Kinuhata ship, eh?

 _ThinkpadT420:_ Take a second look back at chapter 6, when Touma bested her. It might make more sense. As for a Fukiyose chapter... trying to think of a way to make it work; definitely on the list, just missing an idea to work with at the moment.

 _HikariNiwa:_ You know, I was honestly joking with a friend about this making a new ship... and it's starting to seem like it did!

 _Handsomistic1:_ Yeah, I have been too. Junko is a neat character, happy to use her in this!

 _Guest (3):_ I guess it's less of an idea problem and more of finding a unique idea work with them. Also yes; he was kidnapped for his eyes... by Worst and her plot to mess with Accelerator!

 _Guest (4):_ Trying to stick with canon characters... but Ideas, as always, are appreciated. Can always go the route of the Sisters putting on fake cat ears to try and appease Touma, after all!

 _LookItsADoggy:_ Normal, huh? To follow-up on your follow-up, I can kind of see what you mean. The absolute ludicrous-ness has been dialed back a bit... for the moment.

 _Nguyen Thanh Long:_ Laying groundwork for things is fun, huh?

 _Deo V:_ Sweet and Lewd... those two go hand in hand more often than you'd think, you know!

 _fencer29:_ On one hand, yes... on the other hand, knowing his bad luck, even if he tried to avoid them, he'd wind up right in the middle of their group... so perhaps its best just to embrace it and at least get involved on his own terms, eh? I have seen images of electricity arcing off her briefly as she activates her ability... making it green was just a tongue and cheek reference to Izuku Midoriya. Considering Misaki is more than aware of Bust Upper at this point, I'm thinking she'd take it rather well.

 _someperson:_ Funny that you mention Patrica's research into Touma's Bust Upper, I'm trying to work with something related to that in a way. As for Permanent cases... those are rare, and are rare intentionally. As for the conditions that cause a permanent one... they are still random as hell.

 _NeoShadows:_ Welcome back! Don't stay addicted for too long! Kinuhata is just straight up fun to write, and having Touma play the straight man to her antics makes it even better. I'm glad that in the end, the reason for Kinuhata's unusual activity made sense; It feels good that I was able to nail that part. Hamazura watching from the shadows was also fun, right up until the ambush of Tokiwadai girls in the end! I can recommend Junko's story, Astral Buddy. Its been a good time so far, plus it gives some backstory into a lot of events/character surrounding Misaki herself. I saw you upload the first chapter! Looking forward to seeing more from you, pal!

 **With that taken care of... let's get to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's see… we did the shopping yesterday… paid the bills…" Touma mused to himself as he walked on his way home from class. He was simply going over the various chores he could work on while he was out and about… as in, the ones that required monetary intervention to accomplish.

Such as grocery shopping, bills, and other assorted charges like replacement furniture or appliances. He did have his dormitory repaired for the second time, after all, and it could be easy to assume that something other than the structure of his room itself had been lost.

However, it appeared that most of the usual drains on his wallet were taken care of this day, which was a rare event indeed. Most of his other chores were just at home, and probably wouldn't take too long once he arrived. The only thing that could change that would be an outside intruder in his dorm room; an occurrence that was becoming increasingly common recently.

…At least Kanzaki had the decency to knock.

He took off his sunglasses briefly to rub his eyes before moving on. During his thoughts on the Japanese Saint, he decided to take a small detour through one of Academy City's various parks, and here is where he made a rather unusual discovery.

A familiar face laying on one of the benches, looking rather disappointed and exhausted.

"…Itsuwa?" Touma called out. Almost immediately, the young magician snapped up with a flustered expression, waving her hands around before coming to a sitting position. She was wearing an outfit very reminiscent of what she wore during the invasion of Acqua of the Back. It was a variation for sure, but what exactly was different couldn't be discerned by someone as fashionably inept as Kamijou Touma.

"S-sorry! I… em… uh…!" Itsuwa fidgeted around in her seat.

"…You're not sleeping outside, are you?"

"N-no! Of course not! It's just… uh…" She slowly began to calm down, little by little. "It's… a bit of a long story…"

Touma looked around, checking if anyone was nearby. Thankfully, it appeared that they were alone; no eavesdroppers was a godsend due to not knowing exactly what was going on.

"I have a little time if you want to talk about it." Touma blinked.

"Well… I…" Itsuwa trailed off before abruptly sighing. "…An outside party might actually be helpful at this point… I'm in a bit of a rut with all this…"

"I don't mind lending a hand." The spiky haired teen shrugged and sat down next to the Japanese spear woman.

"Well… the other Amakusa members and I are here investigating a rogue magician…" Itsuwa began. "But… after a bit of progress… we suddenly hit a wall. Like the person just dropped off the map. I… kind of overworked myself trying to find something of value and got put on leave by Tatemiya…"

"So… you tried to relax in a park and couldn't?" Touma crossed his arms.

"…More or less…" Itsuwa sighed. "I get flustered by this kind of thing… I know I went too hard into it so Tatemiya forced me off so I don't burn out… but that kind of leaves me here spinning my wheels. I can't take my mind off of it at all…"

"A rough spot to be in…" Touma mused. "But there's not much than can be done, right?"

"Yeah… the waiting for more information to roll in is killing me though…" The fashionable girl spoke.

"…I might be able to help take your mind off of it for a little bit." Touma suggested. "I have some time to kill; no real big plans for the evening. I'd offer to help handle this magician… but I'm not exactly a pro detective myself. If you guys can't find him, then I definitely can't… but I can at least try and help you put it out of your mind a little bit."

"E-eh!?" Itsuwa began to blush, considering what Touma was suggesting sounded an awful lot like a date. "A-are… you sure? I-If you're busy, you really don't have to!"

"Nah, it's fine. I don't mind." The unlucky Kamijou stood up once more. "I just need to call home and let Index know that I'll be late getting back and we should be good to go."

"U-uh… I-I don't know what to say…!" The Amakusa magician's blush deepened even more, before she shook her head to snap herself out of it. "T-thank you graciously for your hospitality, Kamijou-san!"

"Don't sweat it. You can't relax unless something can take your mind off of it." Touma shrugged. "…Though, since this is last minute, I don't know what we can do though…"

"U-um… if it's not too on the nose… I do have a few places I've been meaning to visit here in Academy City…" Itsuwa commented.

"Then let's do that. Might be a bit more fun with company. Lead the way!" Touma smiled. Itsuwa slowly returned the gesture, despite a red blush, and nodded in agreement, standing up to guide the unlucky Kamijou to where she wanted to go.

The two left the park with a bit more energy in their step than before…

…But they were far from alone.

"Kamijou took the bait, Substitute Supreme Pontiff." A man called out a fair distance away, on top of a small structure. He was laying on his stomach with a set of binoculars in his hands.

"About time… I was wondering when they'd stumble across each other." One Tatemiya Saiji spoke, walking forward to look onto the scene himself.

As Itsuwa said, the entirety of the Amakusa was there in Academy City. However, in this particular instance, there were just six members in the area.

First was the aforementioned Substitute Supreme Pontiff, Tatemiya Saiji. He was a skinny but tall man who had spiky black hair, but the most noticeable feature with an oversized white shirt with a red St. George's Cross imprinted on it.

Second was Ushibuka. He was large man with short black hair, wearing a blue jacket over a purple shirt; he was the one on watch at the moment.

Third was Kouyagi. Unlike the others, he was just a small brown haired kid looking like he'd just barely qualify as a middle schooler. He wore a red jacket over a white shirt with red marking across the chest.

Fourth was Isahaya. He was an older gentleman, easily in his late 50's or early 60's with a receding hairline due to his age. He wore a light jacket over a turtleneck sweater, and a set of glasses with large lenses.

Fifth was Nomozaki. He was likely in his twenties by his appearance, and had long black hair. He wore a V-neck sweater with a white undershirt.

To change things up, the sixth member was a woman; Tsushima. She had long, fluffy blonde hair. She wore a frilled black top with a grey undershirt with a pleated skirt, and a necklace.

These were the six magicians currently watching over Itsuwa during her… forced time off.

"She still doesn't know, right Ushibuka?" Tatemiya asked.

"Shouldn't; if she does, she's gotten real good at hiding it." The man on the ground spoke. "They're heading north; I assume we're moving towards the next phase?"

"That's right." Tatemiya stated. "Now is the time to put this plan into action!"

The only female member present spoke up next.

"I really feel like this is getting very underhanded." Tsushima spoke.

"It'll be fine in the end." Ushibuka replied as he pushed himself up. "It's not like we're locking them in a room together that'll only open up after they have sex or something; we're just speeding things up a little."

"…Right… that stupid thought; who's idea was that, again?" Tsushima stated.

"That would be me- ow!" The blonde woman abruptly kicked the speaker, Nomozaki, in the side as he spoke.

"That's your fault for coming clean about it." Tatemiya sighed. "But like Ushibuka said, we're not here to force them into something that big… just speed things along."

"Kamijou Touma is rather dense, if memory serves…" Isahaya spoke up next. "…And Itsuwa, while a sweet girl, is inherently shy and reluctant to make the first move on her own."

"Like he's saying, something needs to be done, otherwise one will be too shy to say anything, and the other won't notice…" Ushibuka said. "Put them into a situation where one, the other, or both of them are tempted to bring it up and… well; have them bring it up. Leaving the two alone isn't enough; otherwise we wouldn't have to do anything to begin with."

"…I suppose seeing Itsuwa clearly head over heels for the guy yet not do anything about it is a pain to watch… fine… even if I hate the plan." Tsushima relented with a sigh.

"I'll admit, it is a bit more focused on making Kamijou move first… but we must use what we have available to our advantage." Tatemiya spoke.

"We're abusing his Bust Upper, right?" The young boy, Kouyagi, asked. "…Maybe if we ask nicely, we could have him do something for Tsushima; she's still in a sad state, don't you think?"

"Why you little-!"

"Good idea!" Tatemiya grinned. "Even if she has nice legs, her bust is still disproportionate to her height… but something like Bust Upper could- pbfh!?" He was suddenly met with a foot coming into direct contact with his lower jawline, forcing him to bite his tongue mid-sentence.

"Shut up about this perverted crap already and let's get this over with!" Tsushima shouted. With the group in relative agreement (partially out of fear of the blonde's wrath), they packed up their belongings and moved from rooftop to rooftop, keeping a sharp eye on the couple…

…They had to accomplish this much, otherwise the fact that their entire reason for being here was a made-up farce to create the opportunity at hand might actually make Itsuwa mad enough to kill at least one of them.

 **-34 Minutes later-**

"I think this will work for a first stop." Itsuwa stated.

"A-ah… y-you don't say…" Touma gulped. Not because of his company, oh no; that was fine.

But what wasn't fine was the place.

It was a shopping center several stories high, crafted in the shape of a hexagonal prism.

The Dianoid.

"…Is something wrong, Kamijou-san?" Itsuwa asked.

"N-nope! Fine; just haven't been here awhile… it has an impressive appearance is all." Touma replied. In truth, his main complaint was that it was a sight of a particular event involving St. Germain.

…And the fact that just looking at the building made his wallet cry.

"So… uh… what exactly do you want to do in here?" Touma asked, the two stepping in through the automatic doors.

"Well… figured since it's a large, so there must be plenty of places to go." Itsuwa answered. "Even if we don't buy anything, window shopping can be just a good bit of fun."

"…? You haven't been in here before? You came straight here like you know the way…" Touma blinked.

"W-well… I-I've done some thorough research on the city layout, and w-while this place caught my attention, I've never been able to come inside, so…"

A lie; she tried to walk in earlier that day and saw the numerous couples not only inside, but walking in and out, that she got embarrassed being one of the few girls walking in alone. Plus, she couldn't help imagine certain… scenarios herself upon seeing the rather intimate lovers occupying the space.

"Is that so…?" Touma crossed his arms. "…Well, I've only ever been in here once… so I really don't know my way around… exploring can be fun."

"That's what I was thinking… oh look!" Itsuwa stopped and pointed at a particular shop.

A glasses shop.

"…Do you need glasses, Itsuwa-san?" Touma tilted his head.

"No… but I like to browse them occasionally. Some of them can be cute, and it can be fun to imagine wearing them." The Amakusa magician replied. She held up a set of purple-rimmed glasses and put them on. "How do I look? Hehe… all this must be pretty silly, right?"

"Not really; I can kind of understand I think. Plus, I'm sure a lot of people wear glasses more for fashion over function, anyway." Touma shrugged. "…Besides, I think that makes you look smart. Purple is a good color for you."

"Y-you think so?" Itsuwa asked, her face flushing almost immediately. Touma nodded with a smile and went back to browsing, mostly out of idle curiosity than anything. Itsuwa appeared to do the same for a moment or two… before sneaking away to the front counter to make a purchase.

That left Touma alone to his own thoughts.

"…Yeah, Itsuwa-san is on the list too, huh…?" He spoke under his breath to himself. "Who else do we have to work through…? Birdway probably… Fukiyose…"

It was true; he was a busy man. His goal was to look into all the girls that seemingly had some kind of feelings for him and figure out how to deal with that whole situation. Someone having multiple suitors wasn't uncommon, but the amount attracted to the unlucky Kamijou had truly become bloated before he took notice. He had touched on several already, but there were plenty more he hadn't seen to yet, not to mention that most would likely need additional dates to properly assess.

He shivered a little bit when he realized Lessar was on that list. That was a chapter that without question would be dangerous; the idea of "Finding someone to love," is definitely something that the little British minx would run with to the ends of the earth.

"…Finding someone to love, huh…?" Touma spoke up again. He hung on that line much longer than he expected, focusing on it so intently his hands stopped idly moving.

It was something that… he honestly forgot about. Sure, he was keeping in mind how the girls felt, for sure; ensuring that they were legitimately interested in him and not unsure of themselves… but he didn't once consider how he felt, despite it being a rather important factor he had outlined before even getting this project underway.

Who did he like?

Who did he dislike?

When he thought back to the events before today, even as far back as Othinus who made him realize these things… his mind became muddled. Sure, he enjoyed the time he spent with each one… heck, if the blonde Magic God had managed to go all the way with her advances, Touma doubted his own ability to resist her. He clearly was enjoying himself to some extent, even if it was sudden, finding it hard to refuse… yet in the case of Lessar, he had no problem saying no to her at all… at least, before the idea was placed in his head that her feelings might go beyond just bringing him to the United Kingdom with her.

How did he feel about them? What changed his feelings? He knew he enjoyed those dates; if they were terrible, he would have abandoned the whole concept.

He didn't know what to feel… what he was feeling when he was with them. This was all new to him.

If a girl were to approach him to spend time with him, and if he enjoyed it… was that love? Or at least an attraction? On the other hand, what if he was simply enjoying the company of someone else?

He could distinguish qualities he found attractive and unattractive about them for sure… but not much else. He…

…He had no idea what he was doing. He didn't know how he felt, and wasn't sure if spending time with others was changing his outlook. If things got more risqué, his heart began to beat fast among other things… but was that attraction? Love? Or was it just a normal reaction to that kind of stimuli?

He didn't know…

"…?"

He didn't know…

"…ijou-san?"

He didn't know.

"Kamijou-san? Are you all right? Kamijou-san?"

Itsuwa put one hand on Touma's shoulder, and the sudden contact snapped him out of his deep thoughts.

"E-eh?" He blinked.

"…Are you ok? You were spacing out quite for a while." Itsuwa questioned. "If you're not feeling well, you don't have to accompany me…"

"N-no, it's fine." Touma hastily smiled and rubbed his head. "Just thinking over what to cook tonight… Index has been wanting beef and fish for some time but doesn't like to choose which one and just says she wants both. Hurts my pantry and wallet, and all that so it takes a lot of thought on how to quell the blackhole that is her stomach."

"Are you sure?" The Amakusa magician tilted her head with a frown.

"Yeah; sorry to worry you." Touma nodded. "When I'm basically living paycheck to paycheck, trying to feed her and not starve myself gets to be a problem…"

"…I suppose a part time job to help with income for you would be out of the question, considering what happens around you, right?" Itsuwa appeared to accept his explanation, reaching into her bag and pulling something out. "Here; I thought you might like this."

She put a set of sunglasses in his hands.

"A new pair…?"

"Yeah; those look pretty well used." Itsuwa smiled. "If you have them on out in public like this, bust upper must be active, right? At least having a second set can give you options if things go south."

"Y-yeah… you figured me out." Touma replied. "Thanks… sorry in advance if I accidentally… bust-up you."

"Erm… between you and me… as long as i-it's you… I don't mind s-so much…" Itsuwa flushed red towards the end of her explanation, beginning to stutter as well. Touma similarly went red-faced, understanding the implication.

That harkened back to what was going through his mind not that long ago though. Did it make him blush because of the potential lewdness of the situation…? Or… was it the fact that it included Itsuwa reacting like that have more importance?

"E-either way, w-we should get going. We have a whole building to explore you know!" Itsuwa stated. Touma slowly nodded, and the two made their way towards the exit. There was only room for one in the doorway though, so Touma went first.

…And promptly stepped on a rogue soccer ball, falling backward onto Itsuwa behind him.

"Gah!" Touma called out upon suddenly losing balance. Despite the surprise fall, neither one appeared to be hurt. Although, the spiky haired teen felt the encompassing embrace of two large and soft objects around his head…

…It didn't take him long to figure out what he was touching.

"S-sorry! So sorry!" Touma shot up, his face practically steaming with heat from the thick blush he held. "S-some kid must have kicked a ball and I slipped on it… I'm so sorry Itsuwa-san, I didn't mean-"

"Kamijou-san," Itsuwa called out. She too was a bright red shade, but she didn't look angry. "It's… ok… I-I… didn't mind that much… it felt… nice for a moment…"

Touma had trouble responding after that declaration. He did however move to help her to her feet, but it was as if he had suddenly lost the ability to speak.

His ponderings about himself and the girl with him were starting to run out of control, and he needed a moment to reboot.

From afar, the Amakusa watched closely.

"That was just the opening act, right?" Kouyagi asked.

"Yeah… might seem small, but necessary." Tatemiya replied. "Give Kamijou a nice reminder about how Itsuwa's chest feels and its size; it'll magnify the effects that tricking him into using his ability on her will have upon him."

"…Might be a tad over-kill. He's already flustered just from hanging out with her." Ushibuka commented. "…That is unusual behavior though… maybe what the Priestess told us about his situation was accurate after all."

"Doesn't matter; what we're here to do remains unchanged." Tatemiya stated. "Doesn't matter if it's ten girls or ten-thousand he's dealing with; our goal is to make sure Itsuwa is number one!"

"Right!" The others, minus Tsushima, agreed in unison.

"Then let's keep on them! Stay out of sight!" Tatemiya called out, the group dispersing to blend in with the general populace and tail the couple.

Unable to perceive their spies, Touma and Itsuwa pressed on, intent on enjoying their time at the mall. Most of what they did here was window shopping; seeing what could tickle their fancy. The only real place they stopped at was a clothing store, and that was more of a curiosity on Itsuwa's part.

All and all, now that they put their earlier embarrassment behind them, they were able to relax. Loosening up was the goal of this excursion after all.

After they rose up another floor, they found a prize grabber. Touma took a few swings at it and, as one would expect, he didn't do so well. Determined to ensure they didn't walk away from the money hog empty-handed, Itsuwa opted to give it a go herself in the unlucky Kamijou's place.

"Damn… this would be a perfect opportunity…" Tatemiya commented. "Just need a way to act… without being noticed…"

"Way ahead of you." Kouyagi stated. He had his hands outstretched, and the glint of a single piece of wire wrapping around them led up into the ceiling and down towards the prize grabber. They appeared to have somehow hooked and looped around

"…Bold; sure you won't be found out?" Nomozaki asked.

"Nah, its fine; already have a cover for it." Kouyagi replied. The young boy moved his hands, pulling on the wire carefully.

The corresponding actions caused the sunglasses on Touma's head to raise and lower accordingly, but only slightly. This was intentional; with the unlucky Kamijou rather intently focused on the prize machine, he didn't notice the small movements of his sunglasses, but a sudden large jerk surely would be noticed.

Thus, he was none the wiser when his eye-covers were lifted just enough to leave Itsuwa partially unobscured by the unlucky Kamijou's vision.

"…Almost got it…" Itsuwa frowned, focusing on the game, failing to notice what the unleashed Bust Upper was doing to her. Slowly, her already decently sized bust began to swell, pulling up on the tank top she wore and the long sleeve sweater she had on below. Thankfully it was a rather baggy set of clothes, so the change wasn't so pronounced, but it was quickly becoming more and more noticeable with each passing second to those looking on, especially with her sudden jerky motions causing her chest to jiggle with the increased mass.

Fortunately, The Amakusa magician managed to win a prize, so the unlucky Kamijou pulled back his head enough to cover his eyes once more, cutting the effect off before anything obscene could occur.

"This is the one you were after, right?" Itsuwa held up what looked like a small stuffed bear. She held it in front of herself, obscuring her enhanced bust line rather effectively.

"Well… yeah." Touma rubbed the back of his head. "But… I was kind of… trying to win it for you… so…"

"O-oh!" Itsuwa flushed red almost immediately. "Erm… s-sorry… y-you just seemed to be having trouble…"

"Eh… it's alright. Winning prizes seems out of the question for me… but I like to try sometimes anyway… if we waited for me to win something, we'd be here all day." Touma replied. "Keep it, I don't have much use for a stuffed animal, so you can keep it."

"Erm… thank you… u-um, let's go see if there is anything else we can do!" Itsuwa quickly called out and began walking. Touma nodded and began to follow her.

…Only for the still-attached wire to pull his sunglasses off.

"H-huh!?" Touma's hands flew to his eyes immediately. "W-what the hell!?"

Itsuwa turned around, perplexed at first but understanding not long after seeing the thin wire wrapped around the unlucky Kamijou's sunglasses. She cut the thread with ease and examined the shades thoroughly.

"…The threat was tightened at some point, otherwise even if they were in a loop, they should have slid off easily… or even if they managed to tug them off, it should have lost its grip immediately and dropped them…" She thought aloud.

She then looked around with a careful gaze…

…And discovered several more wires spread around the room, seemingly at random.

"…Eh? What's this?" Itsuwa questioned.

"Can I have my sunglasses back please? Unless you want to be fondled in public, I can't really fix anything!" Touma called out. The Amakusa magician handed back the spiky haired teen's shades, and with his eyes covered once again, looked for himself.

"…Oh, those could be hanging wires." Touma commented.

"Hanging wires?" Itsuwa tilted her head.

"Yeah; sometimes places hang stuff from the ceiling, usually decorations… having one so low is weird, but the wires I'm seeing are kind of everywhere and at varying lengths. Maybe there was some kind of celebration recently and they didn't clean it all up yet? Or they could be getting ready for one… you never know what kind of holiday ends up celebrated in this day and age…" Touma crossed his arms.

"Are you sure…? It was woven around rather tightly…" Itsuwa appeared unconvinced.

"Believe me; knowing my bad luck, it's a blessing that one didn't somehow get wrapped around my neck." Touma sighed woefully. "Either way- …oh…"

"Why the sudden pause?"

"Erm… I think the wire might have done more than just steal my sunglasses…" Touma pointed toward the girl's chest, which had… grown since this morning.

"A-ah!" Itsuwa flushed red again. "S-so… it would… s-seem…!"

"Sorry… least it's not showing anything obscene… but you're probably going to be getting more unwanted attention until it wears off…" Touma stated. "I can speed things along… if we can find a private place…"

Touma scratched his head, thinking of where they should go to handle things, but his partner for the evening spoke up first.

"It's… ok. I don't mind." She stated.

"Are… you sure? Not getting rid of my bust upper is… basically inviting more instances of it to crop up, you know…"

"I know… I'm… not entirely opposed to it…" Itsuwa's blush deepened, and another one cropped up on the unlucky Kamijou's face as well.

"…I… see…" Touma rubbed his head.

"B-but! Before we talk about that, we should go! T-there are other places we can visit!" Itsuwa stated. She suddenly seemed very eager to leave.

"Eh? Didn't you want to do stuff here though?" Touma blinked.

"That's ok; I just have a bad feeling. Quickly, let's go!" Itsuwa hastily grabbed the unlucky Kamijou's hand and raced to the elevator.

The two vacated the floor, leaving the rest of the Amakusa behind.

"…Good going, dingbat; now she's on to us." Nomozaki commented.

"For the record, I intended to have the wire drop the glasses; she just looked before I could is all." Kouyagi replied. "Besides; seems like the insurance worked just fine. Better her be suspicious than outright finding us out."

"He does have a point. She has the idea that someone is following them, but evidence weakened her argument… and she's probably thinking that it's something nefarious, not us trying to get her a boyfriend." Ushibuka added.

"…At this point those two are one and the same…" Tsushima spoke under her breath.

"Right; with that thought in mind, she'll likely head for some place open… thinking that it'll be easier to catch the assailant if there are fewer places to hide." Tatemiya concluded. "Let's roll out and search; the one who finds her inform the others!"

 **-23 Minutes later-**

"Food stands?" Itsuwa questioned.

"Well… since you're suddenly against the idea of heading indoors for… some reason, it seemed like a good idea." Touma stated.

"S-sorry; I just think it's for the best right now… besides! There are plenty of things to do outside!" Itsuwa answered nervously.

"Thus why I suggested taking a look at the food stands in the area. Can grab to go and eat by a fountain or some other spot." Touma shrugged. "They've got popcorn, some ramen stands here and there… heck, even some are trying their hand at American food like hamburgers and hotdogs. There's plenty of variety from a lot of cultures if you're not very picky. Academy City is still mostly Japanese, but its offerings are slowly starting to become a large culture pot these days."

As Touma spoke, the Amakusa magician broke off, wandering toward a particular stall.

"…Hotdogs…" She spoke softly, approaching it. As she walked however, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and appeared to snap out of her daze. "S-sorry! E-erm… l-l-let's see! What do I want?" She sputtered, trying to cover up the trance she was just in.

"…Itsuwa; do you perhaps… like these?" Touma pointed to the hotdog stand. Itsuwa's face flushed red once again upon being called out for her desire, and shifted her body so she was no longer facing the unlucky Kamijou.

"…W-well… t-there was one time… I had a mission in the United States… and… well…" She muttered to herself quietly, her voice just barely audible. Touma tilted his head and walked off, leaving the Amakusa magician to self-reflect for a short time.

When he returned, he held something out to her.

"A-ah!? A h-hotdog!?" Itsuwa snapped out of her self-pity almost immediately.

"I didn't know what you'd want on it, so I just took what the guy running it recommended… I hope that's ok." Touma shrugged. He appeared to have one for himself as well.

"T-that's fine… ah… y-you really shouldn't have, you k-know? T-these are supposed to be bad for you…" She spoke. However, the longing look in her eyes betrayed her warning about the particular food item… and if that didn't do it, the fact she was actively reaching for it would have anyway.

"Every once in a while is ok though, right?" Touma moved the hotdog closer to the girl… who swiped it without another moment of hesitation, taking a bite, and sighing in a heavenly tone.

"T-thanks… I guess I'm just a little embarrassed about liking something like this so much…" The Amakusa magician admitted.

"A lot of stuff is… believe me; there is more than one time I had to settle for something cheap and not good for me just to survive…" Touma sighed.

"Like what?"

"I usually buy a lot of discount groceries to fill my pantry… I usually don't have a lot meant to last for long periods of time." Touma replied. "Discount bread and eggs… ramen packets… whatever I can get my hands on that can put an end to the hunger pains…"

"…I know in this day and age; cheap ramen packets are a necessary evil for folks with lower income… but wouldn't you want fresh eggs or bread though? Won't those go bad sooner even if they're cheaper?"

"Yeah… but in my dorm, they hardly last long enough for that to matter, so the price discounts are very much worth it!" Touma replied. "You see, my dear Itsuwa, one thing you must consider when you purchase your groceries is how long you intend them to last! It doesn't matter if eggs go bad in five days if they'll be eaten in four! And with a bottomless pit like Index around, expiration dates are basically non-existent! Moreover, the sell-by date on most packaging isn't for the consumers; it's a recommendation by the supplier for when stores rotate their inventory! You should still be careful, as this varies from item to item, but many foods are still edible long past their expiration date as long as packages are unopened, especially canned goods! And don't get me started on how long milk is ACTUALLY good for!"

Over the course of Touma's explanation, Itsuwa finished her hotdog… and around the half waypoint, she pulled out a pen and paper and began taking notes.

She did live alone after all; Touma's insight into living as the sole provider of his household was helpful.

From afar though, the Amakusa gang had gathered once again, spying upon the couple as the unlucky Kamijou continued his explanation into his shopping habits.

"…I don't know what they're talking about from here… but Kamijou sure is passionate about it." Tatemiya commented. "…And Itsuwa seems more than into it too…"

"You see; this is the kind of interaction I have no problems with." Tsushima commented. "Seems normal; they're both clearly enjoying it. It's not overly perverted… it's nice."

"Seeing her socialize is rather pleasing to see." Isahaya added.

"Hrm… maybe in this case, we don't need to get as involved…" Ushibuka stated, rubbing his chin in thought.

"…Yeah, I agree." Tatemiya nodded. "It's when things are slow we should perk things up a little bit. Just as well; in an open area like this, we'd have to call the special support we contacted to avoid getting caught…"

"Please don't mention her again." Kouyagi shivered a little.

"Relax… we agreed; calling her is a last resort." Nomozaki reassured their shortest member.

"Yeah; this seems open and shut. Should be able to leave them be for a bit." Tatemiya smiled.

If things stayed like this, there'd be little to no need for further intervention.

However, life has a funny way of rejecting your intentions entirely.

On the street, there were several businesses; restaurants to act as competition to the food stalls, shopping centers, all sorts of stuff; Academy City rarely lacked anything of a particular kind of appeal.

However, it seems that there was one thing it was lacking, and someone aimed to target that exact demographic. Exactly which one was made abundantly clear when one of the shops opened its doors, and several women dressed in differently-colored bunny girl outfits came out and began handing out coupons and calling out to possible customers.

"…A bunny girl café?" Touma blinked, unable to pull his gaze away from the sudden event. "S-since when is there a bunny girl care in Academy City!? I've heard of the maid cafes, b-but that's a bit of a specific demographic to hit, don't you think!?"

Yes, it was. And it was also a demographic Kamijou Touma was a part of on top of that. Itsuwa turned toward the commotion that couldn't be ignored, and began to frown. Though Touma did manage to pry his gaze away from the scantily clad women, them making all kinds of noise and acting cutesy was distracting him quite a bit, especially with them occasionally crossing the street to do business near the two.

It was a case where they happened to be in his strike zone of appeal, and he had trouble ignoring them because of it.

"…Crap; right when they were getting the ball rolling too." Tatemiya commented.

"She might be able to recover some lost ground if they were to move to another area…" Isahaya added, adjusting his glasses to better see the area.

"…Wonder how Tsushima would look in a bunny suit." Ushibuka mused.

"Oh don't you start; I hate outfits like that." Tsushima fired back. "It literally has no purpose other than to be a thing for guys to get off to… showing off their bodies like that… and they're enjoying it too!"

"Plus, they're ruining the good moment those two were having… would take something even more distracting than that to fully shift his attention back." Nomozaki crossed his arms.

"…Do we use the last resort?" Tatemiya asked.

"Please say no!" Kouyagi bemoaned.

"…Know what? Do it." Tsushima agreed with the men for once. "Our Itsuwa has way more going for her than those skanks… and they think they can steal attention from the guy of her dreams away from here just to sell stuff? I say show them up at their own game!"

"Last resort it is." Tatemiya pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Oh come on! Is it really the only option we have left!?" Kouyagi called out.

"Bad situation… with things as open as they are, it might be our one way to pull something off and not get found out." Ushibuka frowned. Tatemiya nodded just as his phone call went through.

"Need me now, huh?" A female voice came from the other line.

"You know our situation… and knowing how you Academy City dark siders are, probably our general location too." Tatemiya replied.

"Well… I traced the phone call area when you dialed the number… you sure you want to pay up?"

"Our hands are tied in this situation. Please; we will pay in full, like we agreed." The substitute supreme pontiff nodded.

"…I'll be right there." The girl hung up. Only a few moments went by before a new individual joined the group of six.

She was a girl around sixteen years old with dark red hair tied into twin-tails. She wore a black coat belonging to one of the various Academy City schools over her shoulders, and a black pleated skirt. The only thing covering her chest was various cloth bandages, pulled rather tightly, and she carried around a military flashlight.

"…Musujime Awaki, level 4 teleporter; Move Point." Tatemiya stated with a slight smirk. "Honestly, I'm a little embarrassed to have to rely on an Academy City Esper… but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Don't be embarrassed; I'm the one teleporter in the city able to teleport things from a distance. You need help with moving things while staying out of sight and I'm here to provide it… for a price." Awaki smirked a little bit.

"Right; the rate we agreed." Tatemiya stated before coughing into his hand. "…And Kouyagi."

"H-hey, I heard that you bastard!" The kid in question shouted. "Y-you know I'm not comfortable around this girl and you just went and sold me to her!? When did this part get added!?"

"It's only for twenty-four hours. As I said, desperate times call for desperate measures." Tatemiya nodded.

"…Besides; she's kind of cute. Likes to show off a lot of skin… those bandages basically outline every curve of her chest… what's there to complain about?" Ushibuka asked.

"Listen… y-you don't know the way she looks at me!" Kouyagi called out. Being addressed, Awaki briefly turned to face the brown haired boy.

Every hair on his body stood on end when, just for a split second, he could have sworn he saw a depraved smile creep across her face.

"Well… since everything's in order… what do you need?" Awaki stated.

"As you can see... we're overlooking a large area… open enough that it'd be difficult to slip in undetected, let alone act." Ushibuka stated. "We have ways to move through crowds undetected… unfortunately, the girl who we're helping from afar is more than familiar with our methods and could easily spot us… but a teleporting esper is a completely different ball park."

"Unfamiliar with espers, huh…" Awaki mused. "…That's the girl right? Man… talk about boobs; she's huge… and the guy… eh?" She pasted for a moment.

"You know Kamijou Touma?" Tatemiya asked.

"Knowing him… is a stretch; I wasn't even aware of his name until you just said it." Awaki admitted. "Well… I got pretty messed up once… and he was the guy who called the ambulance for me, I guess."

"Well… the short version is that we're setting those two up, and they're having trouble connecting because of the distraction across the street." Tatemiya stated. "See the sunglasses Kamijou is wearing? If you take those off, it should resolve itself… eventually."

"…Take off his sunglasses, huh?" Awaki asked. "You're paying me top dollar and giving me a kid-"

"Reluctantly! And against my will! I never agreed to any of this!" Kouyagi interrupted.

"…Just to take off his sunglasses?" Awaki finished.

"It'll make sense once everything unfolds." Ushibuka replied. "Well; can you do it or not?"

"…Easy; watch me work my magic." The redhead teleporter replied confidently, and promptly flicked her military flashlight.

In an instant, Touma's sunglasses vanished without a trace.

"W-what the hell!?" Touma panicked. Almost immediately, Itsuwa's chest began to swell once more, and the sounds of straining cloth fibers could be heard as her chest began to press even more into the sweater she wore underneath her tank top. However, Touma was quick to react and cover his eyes with his hands. "Oh for crying out loud… where did they go this time!?"

"I-I… don't know…" Itsuwa blinked, dumbfounded. "One second they were there… the next second they weren't…!"

"…H-hold on, I got it!" Touma shifted away from Itsuwa and went digging into his pockets, pulling out the pair of sunglasses the Amakusa magician had bought for him. "It's alright, you got me that second pair-"

He paused mid-sentence… why, you might ask?

Because the second pair of sunglasses vanished from his hands the moment he pulled them out.

"I-I didn't… I-I wasn't the only one who saw that… r-right!?" Touma called.

"…I-I think the feeling I had about is being pursued m-might be a little accurate…!" Itsuwa was a little spooked herself. Even amongst magic, sudden and unexplainable teleportation was rather rare, requiring large amounts of set-up to prepare.

But to do it just instantly like that? That'd have to be… an… esper…

"K-Kamijou-san… have you by chance infuriated any… espers recently?" Itsuwa asked.

"No! My nose has been clean; I swear!" Touma looked around, trying to find whoever was doing this, as did Itsuwa.

Up above, the Amakusa magicians, plus one, watched as the couple darted around.

"Not bad… not bad at all…" Ushibuka commented.

"With them spooked about an unknown attacker… they'll either head toward an enclosed space, just the two of them, to try to limit options of whoever is targeting them." Nomozaki stated.

"Or they'll head out into a large area with no one around so they can spot people much easier… either way; isolating them together is the goal here." Tatemiya stated.

"So he's the boob-growing eyes guy… that makes more sense than it should…" Awaki sighed. "So spooking them into running is the plan here, right?"

"More or less…" Tsushima shrugged. She seemed less interested in the proceedings since bust upper came back into play for a brief moment, despite agreeing to it this time.

"…Alright, I got one to mess with the girl then." The redhead teleporter remarked.

Down below, the two were still looking for whoever was targeting them. Touma kept his eyes towards the street while Itsuwa watched the rooftops. They were about to switch position when a sudden "Kyah!" came from the Amakusa magician.

Against his better judgement, Touma turned to look at her… to find her suddenly missing the sweater she was wearing. Without that, Itsuwa's cleavage was on full display, even more so than usual due to the material of her tank top being pulled taunt against her engorged chest. She swelled up a little bit more due to Touma's vision, but upon seeing what was wrong, he turned away once more.

"O-ok, now this is just getting stupid!" Touma shouted. "They steal my sunglasses, and then your clothes!? Whose sense of humor is running out of control!? Are you somewhere smirking at me knowingly, Tsuchimikado!? I'll kick the shit out of you, I swear!"

"K-K-Kamijou-s-san!" Itsuwa called out, very clearly flustered by her sudden change in wardrobe. "W-we need to get out of here! P-perverted tricks or not, we're being harassed by someone nearby!"

"Damn it all… District 21 is a mountainous area, so we could heard there! Not many people around it!" Touma stated.

"Alright… hold on!" Itsuwa called out.

"I'm sorry w-wahhhh!?" Touma was suddenly hoisted up by Itsuwa, who carried him bridal style (Much to his own embarrassment when he realized it), and she began to run. It didn't take long before she used a spell of some kind to propel her forward, drastically increasing her speed. Touma did his best to avoid contact with his right hand and his vision so that he didn't hinder their escape.

 **-District 21, 37 Minutes later-**

"…T-think we're safe?" Touma asked, now back on his own two feet.

"Nothing else from us has been teleported… so I think we're good for now…" Itsuwa stated.

Just as Touma said, District 21 was a mountainous area with very few people. Though it was home to a nature park, they opted to avoid such a location and instead went for more facilities that were industrial in nature to avoid possible eyes. Ground Geo was an option they were slowly making their way toward, but for now they were in what appeared to be a wind farm; likely taking advantage of the increased elevation to generate more energy.

The two walked for a while, but decided to rest for a moment by one of the windmills in the area, seeing it as good cover.

"I don't know who was behind this, but someone has a nasty sense of humor." Touma sighed.

"They seem very interested in our… personal relationship." Itsuwa added.

"…Maybe…" The unlucky Kamijou crossed his arms. "…Seems like they left though. Nothing has happened since we got out of the urban areas."

"Good… I miss my sweater, and my shirt is tight. I don't want to see my situation get any worse." Itsuwa complained briefly.

Time passed, the two of them gradually began to calm down. Nothing had happened in a while, and a short time spent in a more nature-based surrounding was somewhat more calming.

In a spur of the moment reaction Itsuwa stood up again.

"We can't just let these perverts stop us from having fun, can we?" She stated with a determined look. She then pulled out the tip of her lance and began to carve something into the windmill.

"Putting down a rune so people leave us alone?" Touma asked.

"Nope… w-well... I'm just being a little sentimental I suppose, but what I'm doing has a point…" Itsuwa stated. She finished up and moved to the side. Touma stood up to see, revealing that she had caved her name in kanji into the side of the windmill.

However, upon closer inspection, his name was written as well.

"Our… names?" Touma blinked.

"Undeniable proof that this day happened and that we were here… even if things went in a more lewd direction than we wanted… well… I still had fun… so…" Itsuwa trailed off, looking away with a small blush on her face.

Touma eyed her for a moment or two, causing the blush the Amakusa magician held to deepen upon being noticed.

Something tickled in the back of the spiky haired teenager's mind. A point in his mind from earlier…

"Itsuwa… can… I be frank with you for a moment?" Touma asked. "You… like me, right?"

"A-a-ah!?" Itsuwa turned bright red, prompting her to hide her face.

"…A l-little forward for me, huh?" Touma rubbed his neck.

"I-I-I… w-was just caught… o-off guard…" Itsuwa gradually calmed down. "I… uh… y-yes… I've been… attracted to you for… a long time…"

Touma listened carefully, as her soft and shy words were difficult to hear.

"Well… can you tell me what it's like? Being… in love with someone?" Touma asked.

Itsuwa kept her blush, but appeared confused by the question.

"…What?" Was all she could asked, thoroughly bewildered by the question.

"Like… my situation is an unusual one… Kanzaki might have mentioned it if you've seen her." Touma began. "I've… been trying so sort things out with a lot of people who like me… trying to figure out who's feelings are honest or not… and I can reason out who does but… I can't seem to figure out how… I feel, I guess."

Touma sat back down and leaned his back against the windmill.

"I know I like being around other people… girls especially, for reasons I hopefully don't need to talk in depth about." Touma continued. "But… when it comes to being attracted or not… I can't seem to tell at all. I know when something appeals to me on a sexual level… but not an emotional one… so I was hoping that since you're fairly certain with how you feel… that you might be able to help me understand."

For those that might have forgotten, Kamijou Touma lost all memory on July 29th. That includes any experiences he might have had.

Including the natural progression through puberty, and thus coming to be attracted to the opposite sex over time and understanding what it's like. Rather than be able to deal with the flood of emotions over time due to this… Kamijou Touma was dropped in, full force and without a clue what was going on with himself.

He can understand the concept, of course, and he can even tell when others are attracted to him at this point due to events over recent weeks… but to himself it is still a complete mystery.

He was stuck in a situation where he could understand others long before he could understand himself.

Itsuwa watched him as he spoke. A short silence filled the area when he was finished, neither one fully sure how to comment.

Slowly, the Amakusa magician took a seat next to him yet again.

"I… am not sure how to describe it, myself." Itsuwa finally replied. "When I'm near you… my face gets hot… my heart beats fast… and I want to have you around more… and the longer we're together… the harder it is to leave. I want you closer to me… by my side…"

She paused for a moment before continuing.

"But… then I hear about what you deal with… I worry about you… whether or not you're ok. It makes me want to race over, draw my spear and thrust at whatever is trying to crush you. I don't just want you for myself… I want you to be healthy… I want you to be happy. I want to watch over you, protect you…"

"Itsuwa…" Touma turned to face her.

"You're… someone I feel like I can't live without. If you were to suddenly be gone, I'd…!" She trailed off, not wanting to discuss the thought that came to her head immediately. "Even if… you don't feel the same way… I still want to see you happy… you are an important person to me, Kamijou-san. I don't think… it's something you can just figure out with logic… it's something that hits you. Something that builds over time until you reach that point of, "this person is important to me," in a way I'm sure you've never felt before. I think when you reach that point… you'll be more than certain of who you are in love with; I'm certain of it."

Silence returned, but it didn't not last for long as Touma processed what he had been told.

"So… do you think that… I shouldn't worry about it…?" Touma asked.

"No… something like this isn't something to be fearful of." Itsuwa shook her head. "When it happens… you'll know it."

"…Still, after a confession like that, the choice to make at the end of the tunnel for this adventure I'm on an even harder." Touma commented.

"S-sorry…" Itsuwa turned red once more. "B-but… if it's such a hard choice… that just means it's one worth making… right?"

"…Yeah, I guess so, huh?" Touma smiled with a nod. "Still… thanks for talking with me… I really needed that more than you could imagine."

"Of course… I'm always more than happy to help you, Kamijou-san!" Itsuwa did the same. Though the blush on her face remained, she smiled cheerfully without regret.

From afar, the Amakusa coalition observed the scene unfold.

"…I think that's as much as we can get out of here today." Tatemiya stated.

"I can agree to that… not a bad ending." Ushibuka added. "At this point, if we tried to force more, it might have a negative effect instead."

"I… cannot believe that this plot about growing boobs actually ended in a heartfelt moment." Tsushima stated, grabbing her head as though she had a headache.

"Such is the unusual nature of life, my dear. Don't think too hard on it… stranger things have happened." Isahaya stated.

"C-can we renegotiate our deal here!?" Kouyagi called out. Behind him, the hired hand Awaki had her own hands firmly clamped down on the boy's shoulders.

"No can do; a deal is a deal… I have it in writing before you ask~" Awaki spoke with a noticeable giggle. A giggle so terrifying that Kouyagi felt like his life was about to end.

"Sorry, please understand; this is for Itsuwa's happiness." Tatemiya clasped his hands together and bowed toward the young Amakusa Magician.

"H-her happiness my ass! W-what about mine!? What about mine, daaaaammmmnnniiiittttt!?"

As per their agreement, twenty-four hours after the operation was over, Kouyagi appeared at the pre-determined drop point, making a return from Musujime Awaki's residence. After the incident, Kouyagi made a formal complaint with Necessarius regarding his treatment during their adventure in Academy City, demanding a formal investigation into the incident.

…His request was mysteriously denied.

* * *

 **And here we are at the bottom...**

 **My trend of involving characters who would otherwise never meet or interact continues! Did the sudden appearance of Awaki throw anyone for a loop?If so, that's the entire point! Making connections between characters like this is honestly fun; seeing how they would play off each other is great to experiment with!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback!**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	19. The Nineteenth Incident

**Happy February, everyone! New month... and that means a new Bust Upper Incident!**

 **Some people have been picking up clues alluding to a particular one I've been trying to make work in the background... well, this is it! Been getting a lot of requests for this re-visit so hopefully you all like it!**

 **Before we get started, let's look at some reviews!**

 _whwsms:_ Late-Happy first review of the year celebration! Glad I can still hit the cute yet funny side of things! Yeah... facing things emotionally is an inevitability with the route I'm taking it... even if it is a weird route to take a story about growing boobs. Glad your enjoying it!

 _wildarms13:_ What happened to him cannot be revealed without Upping the story rating to M... probably. Yeah; Itsuwa is a great character, and it was fun to use her again. She's also ironically one of the harder characters to involve due to her living in the UK... but what can you do?

 _Guest (1):_ I'm assuming that's you Stitches! And I think at this point, the Amakusa's goal here is set to "By any means necessary..." at least they treated Awaki like she was the last resort!

 _Agent Nine:_ She is pure... and loyal. I might have my preferences when it coems to To Aru girls, but I cannot deny Itsuwa.

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Making characters interact when they otherwise wouldn't isn't only fun, but it's interesting. Especially in situations like this one where their meeting/agreement makes sense. Heehee, glad your having fun here! The train for this isn't done yet!

 _amirread:_ Tsuchimikado does not need help to prank Touma. And yeah... anything to get Itsuwa and Touma together; it's like Tatemiya is a To Aru shipper or something!

 _BlueJack22:_ Thanks! Ah... that's unfortunate. Keep writing!

 _Mr. X:_ I'm just saying the emotional state she was in was a contributing factor to Hamazura getting the drop on her; not everyone can think clearly when actively angry... not to mention confused by suddenly jumping up several cup sizes. Awaki is an available character to affect... but I lack a reason to pull it off sadly. As for Ayu... your wish is granted.

 _Fencer29:_ On guard... likely, but it's hard to keep your defenses up around Itsuwa! And yeah... Awaki is cute, but when your in her strike zone, she can be... aggressive.

 _Deo V:_ Very true, but at this point in the game, he doesn't even really understand what "love" is, let alone the affect it has on others. If he can't really process what it is other than the fact he's receiving it, he can't really perceive how his actions are affecting those already in love with him, because he really doesn't understand what it's like.

 _Nguyen Thanh Long:_ Your picking up on clues... fufu~

 _someperson:_ Pretty much! Whoever gets it is pure random... and depends on my mood. And pretty much anyone who has appeared can appear again if I have a solid idea for them!

 _toumakamijou900 (Chapter 1):_ Pretty much... welcome to the story!

 _simple405 (Multiple Chapters):_ Glad your digging the story so far, my friend!

 _Heaven Canceler:_ Ohohoho! A long, detailed review! I rarely get these, you know! Idea's are always welcome, and I definitely like these ideas! It';s funny you mention Patricia's testing though... as you'll soon see in this chapter! As for those two girls, I'm actually not super familiar with them; Haven't gotten to experience them yet.

Glad your having fun! I can see what you mean by disliking the sudden stops to lewd acts before they lead into something more... risque. But at the same time, it's part of the humor, I suppose. Also, As I have stated in previous chapters, I feel like something would inevitably change or be lost if I did start having these scenes go too far... or all the way. I think it's kind of stuck in a "Damned if you do, damned if you don't," sort of situation, so I'm sticking with the route I'm most comfortable... just as well; I doubt my ability to write proper M-Rated scenes.

I understand going the route of Harem vs Monogamy is weird, but I wanted to try something a little different. Harem stories here in the Index fandom are kind of a dime a dozen or so; they are extremely common. Not bad, just common, so I wanted to mix things up a little bit. Touma wouldn't seek out a Harem himself, and neither would most of the girl's who like him, so I decided to roll in a way to keep those personality traits intact. Let's me have more emotional, personal moments with our characters in my opinion. Himegami needs her own spin-off; She deserves that much at least! Give her a purpose, Kamachi!

If you want to try your hand at something like this; Go right ahead! Bust Upper already exists in Index/Railgun canon, I just changed its mechanics. If you want to do it and have it be its own thing, go for it! If you want it to be based on events/mechanics in this silly story, just be transparent about where you got idea's from. I don't think I'd consider stuff that went super far into M-Rated territory (If that's where you think you'd take it) canon to this story, but if this silly idea inspires you to make something, I say do it! Especially if you think it'd be entertaining.

Thanks for reading and giving me such a detailed review, and a few new idea's. Enjoy the new chapter, my friend!

 **With that done... enjoy!**

* * *

"So you were able to track his whereabouts to here?" Shokuhou Misaki asked.

"Yes, my queen. The last location your information network reported was here." One Hokaze Junko answered promptly. "Security footage of the street supports this; it shows him walking in the front doors but not exiting at any time."

"I see… so it is the worst case scenario…" Misaki frowned, not liking the situation one bit.

Said situation being as follows: Kamijou Touma had been absent for approximately five days. She received notice from Seria that he wouldn't be able to partake in their weekly exercising due to personal reasons, so him failing to meet that obligation made sense, but him dropping off the map completely was a different story entirely.

Shokuhou Misaki and Hokaze Junko stood in front of the last location where he was spotted; A large and rather prestigious university. They didn't know why he went inside, but they have more than enough evidence to show that he definitely didn't leave.

The reason why that is was something she intended to discover. She turned to several others of her clique and began to speak.

"Make sure that the others surround the facility in teams of two. Double up on anything that looks like a proper entrance or exit. If anyone tries to get in or leave, I want to be informed. Hokaze; you are with me, understood? Remember to avoid structural damage to the facility; As far as the rest of the public is concerned, we were never here." She ordered.

"Yes my queen!" All the girls present nodded in agreement, moving to secure the building, the only one staying behind was the platinum blonde-haired beauty, as per the Mental Out's instruction.

They two approached the front door, not intending to make their intrusion a secret to those inside.

"Hokaze, if you would." Misaki asked politely. Junko responded with a nod and suddenly charged ahead, kicking the large set of locked double doors down in a single motion, allowing entrance. Even if it was after hours, there was a risk of students or professors finding them, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

For someone with the ability of Mental Out, such a problem as "being seen" was trivial at best anyway.

They passed by several student labs. Lockers for rent were presented, though how many of them were used was a mystery. Several monitors were hung in the halls, as well as some of the classrooms. Most were off, but particular displays of research results had demonstration videos active, likely on a loop to show what the university was working on and the discoveries made within its walls.

"Where… should we start looking…? All these classrooms appear to be empty." Misaki mused.

"Upon looking into the history of this facility, we discovered it has a rather well-known biology lab that delves into human research for both scientists and those wishing to become doctors. It's mostly been physical studies, but in the past year they have made great strides in the field of mental research in the medical field. In addition, it has a sizeable robotic department, and has recently taken on optics examination in relation to the human eye."

Despite all those accolades, only one actually stood out among them to the Mental Out.

"Mental study…?" Misaki frowned. That reminded her very much of a certain incident in her past… an incident she'd rather not have repeated. "Any idea where?"

"I have a floor map saved to my phone, the entrance should be right behind this… huh?" Junko reached for the set of doors to open it, but it was locked. "What…? Locked… in that case…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; the security bolts at the joints and the latch will make it more than a tad difficult to break down without hurting yourself. You wouldn't want your trip to end in a hospital visit, would you?"

A voice sounded from up above.

"My Queen… is that…?" Junko turned to face the Mental Out with a look of concern.

"Of course it is…" Misaki glared toward the monitor closest to the door. "Show yourself, Mitsuari Ayu!"

As if on command, the otherwise dead screen came to live, presenting the image of a smiling girl long, wavy, chocolate-brown colored hair that appeared to be as fluffy as cotton candy. She stared right into the screen without so much as blinking as the rest of the monitors clicked on as well, each one showing an image of her.

"Long time no see… how are things?" The girl named Mitsuari Ayu asked. "I know it is the weekend, but you really should pick better hobbies than break into schools, you know."

"Cut it out with that lack-luster acting-ability of yours; where is he?" Misaki demanded. Ayu finally blinked before shrugging her shoulders and moving to the side, letting the rest of the room come into view.

It looked like an operating room, though outside of the lights, most of the equipment was turned off, save for one heart-rate monitor hooked up to the person laying on the cushioned operating table.

Kamijou Touma. He rested as if nothing was wrong, but there were several bandages wrapped around his head; some of his spiky hair was sticking out in-between the folds.

"He's sound asleep, as you can see." Ayu stated off screen.

"You…! What did you do to him!?" The Mental Out's anger flared up in an instant.

"My Queen…!" Junko was caught off guard by her sudden outburst.

"Just a little invasive surgery… new technique, by the way." The chocolate-haired beauty moved back into frame. "They bore a little hole and send in these cute little robots they control from the outside… causes less structural damage to the cranium that way."

Misaki clenched her fists tight. Judging from the wording Ayu used, as well as Junko's comments about the university's mind-related research, it was clear what happened; brain surgery.

The only motive she could think of would be to somehow steal Kamijou Touma for herself; abilities like Shokuhou Misaki's "Mental Out," and Mitsuari Ayu's "Mental Stinger," had a difficult time influencing his mind due to nerves from his right hand being connected to his brain. Not to mention any changes actually made would be automatically nulled if he so much as casually rubbed his head with Imagine Breaker.

Therefore, something like direct physical alteration would be the only way to cause any permanent alterations to his brain chemistry. The shown operating room didn't have a Testament inside, which would mean that his actual memories weren't altered, but she could only see one angle in the room… plus, there very well could be another area containing such a device.

However, in her fit of rage, her associate spoke reason.

"My Queen, if you would allow me," Junko began. "That room appears on the floorplan, and is an experimental operating room, relatively easy to locate should we gain entry. Moreover, Mitsuari Ayu is a Tokiwadai student; the same as us… she likely wouldn't be here regularly except for an outside influence who would want something with Kamijou Touma."

Despite the cloud of anger, Hokaze Junko's words began to make sense in the honey blonde girl's mind. A college university, even in Academy City, wouldn't have a Testament on its grounds save for any underground experimentation, and even then, something like that being discovered would be too big of a risk. Moreover, she was right; Ayu would only be able to gain access to a place like this with someone else's help, especially for an after-hours stay like this...

"…So if she's not here for herself…" Misaki mused. "…Who are you working for? And why is he here?"

"I could tell you… but this is more fun." Ayu smiled wide. "There is one door without these special bolt locks installed. If you can make it inside, I'll tell you everything, promise! However, you had better hurry; the one in charge around here won't be gone for long. And I wouldn't recommend blasting the doors down with something explosive… you'll trigger the fire alarms and bring all kinds of nasty people here!"

So she was working for someone… but who could it have been? Were the Directors finally taking a notice of the Imagine Breaker? Or was it something even worse than that…?

"My Queen; I have determined that the bolt locks are indeed on this door… but that is simply one less lock we need to check. There are only four entrances to the biology area of the school; simple process of elimination will win us this day." Junko stated.

"…Very well then, Mitsuari-san… I'll play this little game of yours… you just enjoy having him within arm's reach for a few more moments before I take him back." Misaki began to walk down the hall without another word, her partner in crime following her.

"Or dear… I did say if you made it here I'd talk… but I didn't say I'd make it easy, now did I?" Ayu grinned through the monitors throughout the halls.

"How do you intend to stop me? Are you going to keep using that weak voice-ability of yours to annoy me to death?" Misaki fired back. She was not in the mood to play around.

"Oh you know… this and that… how about a little something like difficulty settings then…?" Ayu smirked. "Each time you fail, I'll make it a little bit harder for you to reach the next one. You did just strike out on the first door, so now it's time for the penalty game!"

"Penalty game…?" Junko blinked, not really understanding what she meant.

"Hehe… I'm sure you're aware of Kamijou Touma's little eye condition, right? You know the one… Bust Upper I believe was the technical term." Misaki glared at the monitor as Ayu finished her statement, the video angle abruptly shifting to be right above the unlucky Kamijou's face.

"What are you playing at…?" Misaki frowned.

"Turns out… there's a little bit of science behind that ability of his," Ayu explained. "They discovered a kind of waveform particle emission that can induce the effects of "Bust Upper." They've been researching it for a while; they even found a way to reproduce it with technology. But… that has some hiccups, it would seem."

"…Hiccups?" Junko tilted her head.

"Well firstly, it doesn't work anywhere near as fast as it does when his own ability is active; it'd take a very long period of exposure to cause a moderate change… let alone the explosive growth his eyes do." Ayu began. "Secondly, there are a few tricks his own variant can pull that the technological reproduction can't…"

Though she was no longer on screen, Ayu grinned as she spoke.

"…Like for example, even if he's unconscious, if it's active his eye can "see," you… even through a monitor…!" She then opened a single one of Kamijou Touma's eyes, letting it look right into the camera.

Misaki stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as a familiar feeling washed over her. The screens weren't just for displaying video footage… if Ayu's word were to be trusted, they must also double as cameras!

"Hokaze; in here!" She pointed into an empty room without a screen.

"Let's see just how big the Queen can get, why don't we!?" Ayu's hand moved onscreen, gently touching the Unlucky Kamijou's face delicately as her other hand held his eyelid in place.

Junko nodded and kicked the door in, breaking the latch on it to guide the Mental Out inside. They rushed in immediately, leaving the monitor's "sight."

However, despite the small amount of exposure, the damage had been done.

"M-My… Queen…" Junko remarked, a light blush forming across her cheeks.

Despite only a brief exposure, Misaki had already grown. Her already large chest swelled, pressing against her school blazer enough to make it visibly tight.

"…Your breast-ability went up too, Hokaze." Misaki sighed. Junko looked down and stared in shock; just like the honey blonde her chest had grown quite a bit, stretching her clothes in the process. The difference in size was still very clear, but she definitely had more padding on her chest.

"N-not… again… ugh…" Junko complained. "…This is that Kamijou person's ability, correct?"

"I'm afraid so… this is not the way I'd prefer to grow… I'd like a place a little more private with just me and him…" Misaki frowned, feeling herself up a little. "…It also poses a problem. At the growth rate, we'd only be able to just barely make it to the next door… and if it's locked…"

"And before you get any ideas!" Ayu's voice rang out overhead from the university's speaker system. "You can't destroy the monitors; do that and I'll call Anti-Skill. My game, my rules."

"Haughty little…!" Misaki grumbled. "Her confidence ability is just a little too high to think she's won yet…!"

She looked around the room carefully. Unlike some of the other rooms, this one had two doors, and they had just entered out the back, so they could take the front way out to give them a little more distance… but they'd get caught again right away. Larger breasts weren't something Misaki was opposed to, but she'd only allow it on her own terms… and only in the company of a certain someone.

She'd be damned if Ayu won the day after getting so close to him after so long being apart.

The glint of sunlight from the window got her attention however.

"Hokaze; you have the floor plan of the building, right?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Is there a route around the building that would put us in one of the rooms close to the next door?" Misaki asked. The platinum blonde nodded and opened her phone, scrolling through the files she had on hand. It didn't take long to find the floorplan and begin to analyze it.

"Yes… I do believe. Most of the building is a square in shape, only with a few exceptions…" She mused as he examined the map in front of her. "…Going clockwise, there is one for the next door; we just tried the west so we would be going for the north. There are ways to the other two are not as close, due to being cut off by the optical and robotics facilities, but they should grant us shorter paths by circling around outside and heading in only when we need to."

"I like it. Let's do that then; she won't catch us that easily." Misaki smiled, going for the closest window. They had electronic locks on them, but these appeared to be undone.

Junko watched for a moment or two, waiting for the Mental Out to leave the room first. During the brief time, she caught herself wondering why the Queen of Tokiwadai was going so far for just one boy.

It clearly wasn't his class that had her attention; Kamijou Touma was a high school boy you could find anywhere. No particularly fantastic family history or academic success… just an average teenage boy.

Yet, if her past experience were to be trusted, the Queen was clearly in love… but why? Even after reporting that incident with the girl known as Kinuhata Saiai it didn't fade; in fact, it seemed like she expected something like that was going to happen…

She couldn't help but wonder: What was the relationship between the Queen and this simple boy?

Her thoughts were silenced when she heard a loud "kyaaa!" from outside. Misaki managed to get outside alright, but either due to her engorged chest or her natural lack of athletic ability, she fell out and landed on her butt.

"A-are you alright my Queen!?" Junko raced to the window.

"F-fine… h-hurry up and get out here and let's move!" Misaki ordered.

The platinum blonde girl nodded and hopped outside, having a noticeably easier time. Together, the ran along the perimeter towards the north end of the building. They passed several other members of Misaki's clique, who merely reported that everything was going well if they happened to say anything at all.

Luckily, the window in the classroom on the north end was open, so there was no need to try to force it from the outside. Unfortunately, the classroom had a monitor inside in the corner. The moment they went in, they would be subject to the effects of Bust Upper once more.

"What shall I do, my Queen?" Junko asked.

"Dash for the door, check it for the bolts, then find another safe classroom before our shirts rip down the middle." Misaki stated. "Boost me in and follow right after, alright?"

"…Is you coming in with me absolutely necessary, my queen?" The platinum blonde girl asked. "It could be dangerous with this operation… I would hate for you to be troubled for a moment more with something as trivial as this."

"…Sorry, but I must insist." Misaki replied. "First… I'm the primary target of this boob-growing terrorism. She'll focus the monitors on me while you can use your speed-ability to check the door, reducing how affected you are… and second; after what she's said and who she is holding hostage, I can't back down from this challenge."

Misaki eyed the rotating monitor with clear distain. If it were up to her, none of this would have happened… but Ayu still hadn't given up on Kamijou Touma just yet…

…Thus yet again, Kamijou Touma's life was inconvenienced by her presence, or at least that's how she felt. She was ready to argue further with Junko, but she surprised her instead.

"Understood. Ready whenever you are." The platinum blonde stood ready. The Mental Out looked briefly surprised, but refocused after deciding that questioning Hokaze Junko's intentions would just slow them down.

Misaki eyed the room carefully; the monitor shifted back and forth, clearly looking for something to track. They would only have a brief period of time before Bust Upper would begin to affect them; the moment they were found, it would begin.

"…Ok… now!" Misaki ordered.

Junko thrust Misaki into the room, who managed to land on her feet and make for the door. The monitor locked onto the honey blonde girl in mere seconds, and she could feel her shirt and blazer tighten further as her already grown breasts began to swell once more, constantly fighting for more space inside her now too-small garments.

Junko however wasn't far behind. Misaki reached the door to the classroom and threw it open, allowing the platinum blonde to charge through at lightning speed. She slammed her shoulder full force in an attempt to force it down, but it failed. She quickly checked the joints as well as the latch, trying to find a way inside.

"It's no good! It's bolted, like the first one!" Junko shouted.

"Then find us a new hiding spot!" Misaki called out. Junko twisted her head and quickly; the monitor's effects began to wash over her too. Upon finding her prize, a room without a screen within its walls, she raced over to the Mental Out, lifted her up, and raced down the hall, barreling into the room with a sudden shove to force it open.

"We made it… two down, and two to go…" Junko breathed heavily. "Are you ok, my Queen?"

"…Just feeling a tad… heavy is all…" Misaki sighed. Upon getting a look at her now that the growth was done, it was clear to see why.

Junko herself had grown too; to ball park it, she was likely bigger than where Misaki herself started; her blazer was pulled tight over her bust, just barely able to cover them. Thankfully, her blouse under it was much more adaptable, stretching to cover her bloated chest with relative ease.

She wasn't even close to Misaki's own current size, however. The Mental Out's chest had swelled considerably during her own exposure; easily rivaling the full size of melons. Her blazer had lost the fight to cover them ages go, only just barely holding on. It avoided being torn right down the middle, but there was no idea as to how long that would last. Her white blouse, normally tucked into her skirt, had been forced out by her increase in size, and was starting to show a little of her midriff. She sat on top of a desk, her face flushed and breathing heavily as well; even the slightest movement causing her swollen breasts to jiggle.

"M-my… Q-Queen…" Junko blushed herself, fully realizing Misaki's incredible proportions.

"Hah… t-this might be a bit too big for my tastes…" The honey blonde girl sighed.

"Not bad… circling around the outside," Ayu's voice came out from the speakers in the ceiling. "Too bad that the other entrances don't have such a quick and easy access route. But… just to be safe…"

Loud clicking came from all the windows in the room.

"What… did you just do…?" Misaki frowned.

"I locked the windows," The chocolate haired girl stated. "Can't have you escaping, now can we? Try again; there's only two ways left! And just like the monitors… break the windows at your own legal risk!"

"…Her annoyance-ability is really getting on my last nerve." Misaki appeared to finally calm down. She needed a new plan; even if they could sneak around outside again, the other rooms had additional hallways to maneuver through, so they'd need an alternate tactic.

In the meantime though, she absolutely had to get her blazer off; it was tight enough to start restricting her breathing. Slipping the taunt garment off with a little help form Junko, she sighed blissfully in relief. Her blouse was rather restricted too, but undoing a few buttons quickly relieved the pressure, allowing some of her cleavage to spill out.

"Now… how to counteract this set of circumstances…" She mused openly, her eyes on the door.

"My Queen; I have an idea!" Junko called out, standing by the windows. Each one had a set of cloth blinds used to dim the room from the sun. She carefully reached up, detached a set, and pulled its full length out. "If this Bust Upper is reliant on vision… then we only need to obscure it, right?"

"…What an excellent idea! Hokaze, I love you!" Misaki cheered, reaching up to remove a second set. "With four sets, two on each side, and the right angle, we should be able to block the monitor's vision-ability! We just need to tape the blinds together, and we have a convenient shield easy to lift! That Mitsuari… thinking she can keep my prince Kamijou away from me? She has another thing coming!"

With two down, they went to work on the other windows. With this, at least one set of doors would for sure be taken care of. During this careful work however, Junko began to slow down, just a little bit as a certain question crossed her mind. The last sentence spoken by the Mental Out appeared to trigger something within her.

"…My Queen?" She called out.

"Yes? If something wrong?" Misaki replied. She got the second set down and was checking the professor's desk for some tape to secure their defense against Kamijou Touma's weaponized eyes

"…Who exactly is Kamijou Touma?" Junko asked. "The Ideal lab only experimented on girls… and being part of Tokiwadai, meeting such a man seems like it would be very rare… not to mention with such an ability, he is very clearly a pervert… so why would you go to these lengths for him?"

Misaki continued searching, digging through the desk before finally coming across a roll of tape they could use. However, all the while, she was mulling over a response in her head.

"…He is someone very important to me; without whom I would likely not be standing before you here today." The Mental Out answered. "…I suppose you could say that on top of gratitude for many things… I'm hopelessly in love with him."

"H-hopelessly in love…!?" Junko stuttered. "S-so… he's your… boyfriend? B-but I just saw him out on a date with another girl not that long ago…!"

Misaki eyed the platinum blonde girl for a moment before letting out a sad smile.

"His situation is more than a little unique, so please don't judge him so harshly." She stated, setting the cloth blinds out. "I love him… but so do many others, yet he does not know who he himself loves… he is simply trying to figure out his own heart. Besides… he is someone that I can never truly approach."

"You… can't?" Junko frowned, confused. "Why… is something wrong? I've seen you with him often these past few weeks…"

"Oh yes, something is very, very wrong… but it is not a wrong that can be corrected very easily…" Misaki replied. "All I can do… is wait and hope."

"But even still-"

"Hokaze Junko." Misaki interrupted, her firm tone startling the girl. In response, the platinum haired girl's hand flew up to her face in embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry, my Queen! It was rude of me to press such a sensitive subject! P-please forgive me!" Junko went back to work, removing the second set of blinds and bringing them to the front of the room.

After a moment or two, the Mental Out sighed.

"…After this," She began. "If you really wish to know… I can tell you. You are the one I trust most after all."

"N-no! You don't need to; it's ok! I understand that prying into your private matters was wrong!" Junko reassured. However, Misaki rejected it with the shake of her head.

"It's fine… it's a secret I've held onto for about a year now." The honey-blonde girl stated. "Maybe… discussing it with someone I trust will help ease the pain a little."

Junko paused for a moment, laying out her materials not long after.

"…You can tell me anything you wish, my Queen," Junko stated. "I'll keep every secret you wish to part with, and if for a moment you find me untrustworthy, you are more than welcome to erase the knowledge from my mind."

Misaki looked up to her subordinate, and slowly began to smile.

"Yes… of course." She nodded. "But before that, even if I absolutely cannot truly approach that man… I must absolutely save him."

Junko nodded in agreement. Only a few minutes passed before they two emerged from the classroom, their sides covered completely by the blinds. It appeared to work; outside of an occasional gap sparking a little growth, not much seemed to change.

"Oho… clever girls." Ayu mused. She wasn't on screen, but she must have still been watching them from another camera.

"Even with limited resource-ability, I have my ways to skate around your plot, Mitsuari-san." Misaki proudly announced. "As I said, I intend to take him from you. And you'll find my promise-ability isn't necessarily lacking either!"

The two made their way to the next door relatively safely. The monitors couldn't break through the shroud they used, except for very small gaps in-between lines of tape, and the actual effect of that happening was minimal at best.

"…No good, this door is a no-go too." Junko stated upon checking the door.

"That's fine; our concealment-ability is absolute," Misaki stated. "You hear that, Mitsuari-san? One door left; we're coming for you!"

"Ho… paying me a visit so soon? Aren't you so thoughtful…?" Ayu mused. "But remember how I said things were going to get more difficult each time…?"

The two kept walking, but suddenly something tore through the blinds they were holding, making a rather sizeable hole. They started running, with Junko looking behind to see what happened.

"A… A rubber ball!?" She shrieked.

"That's right! Welcome to the robotics department; I just set all their projects for the semester loose to do whatever they please!" Ayu stated. "Have fun; I'll even be nice and leave the door open for you!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Misaki shouted. The hole didn't cause too much damage; they were still mostly obscured.

But the swinging arm of a robot was a different story. It cut right through the blinds as if it was paper.

"M-my Queen!" Junko cried out.

"W-we'll just have to run for it! Not being able to see our sides will get us hurt more!" Misaki called out.

They then discarded the ripped blinds, moving to run ahead. Luckily, the turn to the hallway containing the final door was just a head, and it appeared that Misaki's attempts at building stamina to run weren't all for nothing, as she was keeping pace rather well.

What wasn't helping, however, was her own swelling chest; discarding the blinds so they could maneuver around all the rampaging machines left them vulnerable to the Bust Upper being transmitted directly through the monitors' cameras.

With each step, Misaki could feel her already titanic breasts bounce more and more; every second of exposure causing her chest to swell bigger and bigger, gradually applying more pressure to her shirt's remaining buttons due to their sheer size and the force of every movement.

Junko wasn't exactly spared either. Though her own chest paled in comparison to the honey-blonde girl, it was quickly gaining heft and girth, pressing against her still intact blazer.

For both of them, every step meant they grew larger. Bigger and bigger with no end in sight. Junko's blazer grew tighter and tighter, fighting a losing battle against her swelling chest and Misaki's own pressed tightly against her topmost button, breaking it not long after, causing more of her chest to spill out and quickly beginning to pressure the next.

They quickly turned the corner, and there it was: the door. Running as fast as they could, they quickly turned to find that the door was indeed left open. The two quickly jumped in, landing on their front due to the sudden turn and momentum… thankfully, they both had a very sudden increase in padding to cushion their fall.

Misaki's face was pressed into her own cleavage; she was larger than she ever thought imaginable. Junko thought the same, despite clearly being the smaller of the two.

The honey blond girl, breathing heavily, looked up to see another door, leading to the operating room. Through the window, Ayu could be clearly seen. She was even waving to them with a large smile on her face. She opened the door, and stepped out.

"My… now that's a whole lot of woman…" Ayu mocked.

"Shut it… you…!" Misaki panted. "Where… is he!?"

"Right inside… come on in… if you can even stand. " Ayu giggled, leaving the door open as she stepped back into the operating room. Junko was able to stand just fine, more complaining about tightness than anything, but for Misaki, it appeared to be a struggle.

"Heavy…!" She grit her teeth as she stood, using her own arms to hold herself up.

"Are you alright, my queen?"

"Just… hefty and irritated…!" Misaki cursed, gradually walking into the operating room with Junko not far behind.

Inside was a typical operating room, including a two-way window leading to an observation area. It was customized with a few cameras here and there, but the rest was standard. Ayu sat off to the side with a computer hooked up into the wall; it was clear she somehow hacked her way into the campus' systems to get so much free reign over the facility.

"Well, look who's large and in charge? If you weren't the biggest girl in Tokiwadai before, you sure are now." Ayu mocked.

"What… is this all about…?" The Mental Out demanded. "Why did you take him!?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, he came in here of his own free will," Ayu answered. "He was offered something experimental to fix a certain something, and he's here recovering. Due to its nature and the unknowns surrounding the operation, moving him was dangerous, so we are having him recover in the operating bed."

"…And what was this thing he intended to have fixed?" Misaki glared.

"…Well, I could tell you, but that's just no fun. You'll find out when he wakes up next," Ayu waved off the honey blonde girl. "I have to say… you're so dedicated to find out the results early; you went to all this trouble for him… you made this such a fun little adventure. You could have just waited… so I decided to mess with you a little bit as punishment for being impatient; I hope you don't mind."

Misaki narrowed her eyes, glancing briefly to the unlucky Kamijou; sound asleep, his chest gently rising and falling. She then began to walk over to the chocolate-brown haired girl.

She then smirked and leaned forward, allowing herself and her massive chest to crash into Ayu.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" Ayu cried out, trying to breath.

"Mitsuari-san… you naughty girl," Misaki began. "You made me oh so big… why; I can barely stand. I hope you don't mind if I rest here for a while."

"N-not on me, you idiot!" Ayu cried out. "I-I can barely breathe!"

"Well, I'd rather have someone else between these girls with my highly enhance breast-ability… but I think you'll have to do for now, don't you think?" Misaki giggled devilishly.

Amidst the attempted suffocation, a new voice rang out in the room, however.

"…J-just what is going on in here!?"

All three girls turned surprised by the arrival of a fourth party. She appeared to be just a twelve or thirteen year old blonde girl in a lab coat.

"Sorry; I got a little too into teasing her and things got out of hand." Ayu shrugged.

"I-I'd say! I saw robots all over the halls tearing up everything in sight!" The girl shouted. "A-and you made use of Kamijou-san's Bust Upper against his will too!? Ugh… you're lucky they didn't actually do any damage before I shut them all off! Let alone the broken down doors I found… ugh! This is a nightmare!"

"Who are you?" Junko asked, her eyes narrow with suspicion.

"I am Patricia Birdway; and what are a bunch of middle school girls doing in my operating room!? I recall contacting only one Tokiwadai student for this; not three of them!" She shouted. "It's bad enough with how risky it was but… huh?"

Patricia blinked, staring at the Mental Out.

"…Shokuhou… Misaki?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"You know me…?" The honey-blonde stepped up, releasing Ayu from the weight of her chest in the process.

"Not… directly," Patricia shook her head. "I just know you because of Kamijou-san's medical file; you're the one he couldn't make memories of, right?"

Now it was Misaki's turn to be confused; she was fully aware of the situation between her and Kamijou Touma?

"…What is going on here?" She demanded. "All I know is that he went off the grid for several days and that he came here, what is happening!?"

"Please, answer my Queen's questions… Kamijou Touma is someone very important to her." Junko joined in.

After a moment, Patricia sighed.

"Look, I was just in the basement looking into something; another project of mine with specific containment requirements," Patricia began. "As for why he's here… well… it's related to that injury in his brain, the collapsed portion of it."

"Why would you…?" That seemed to make more questions than answers.

"Well, we did an MRI; we're researching his Bust Upper, and while we can replicate the cause of it to some degree, we don't know its origin… it doesn't appear to be his Esper-ability; his right hand would stop that outright. We did the MRI, found that unusual non-functioning portion of his brain. Dug through his medical history and found that nasty incident from a year ago…"

"Through his medical history…?" Junko blinked. "You mean… him and the Queen…?"

"I won't tell… ask Shokuhou-san if you want details," Patricia shook her head. "I had his permission since I found it… and well; decided to look into it. As you can tell, it's not related… but…"

"…So the surgery… was an attempt to revive the collapsed portion of his brain…?" Misaki's eyed widened upon the realization.

"Told you it was a surprise, didn't I?" Ayu smirked. "My guess is that she would have actually wanted you here due to your level… but since the file explicitly mentions you…"

"Well, it was experimental to say the least," Patricia rubbed her head. "Never had something like this crop up in traditional medicine before… after the exploratory probe, we agreed to operate… but we had to call in a specialist to help us deal with it… and like she said, you were related to the incident, so…"

"So… you're here because…?" Misaki turned to face Ayu.

"Caught me; they made me an offer to help… and I accepted," Ayu shrugged. "You can thank me later."

"Thank… you?" Misaki questioned. "D-does… that mean…?"

"It's early to tell for sure… but the nerves are firing in his brain as they should." Patricia stated. "It might be an awkward re-introduction… but he should recover once everything heals up."

Misaki couldn't believe it… they managed to correct the injury she accidentally caused in Touma's mind?

Was it true?

Misaki was so blown away, she didn't think to find one of her remotes to read Patricia's mind; the concept alone left her speechless in a combination of bewilderment and joy. Before she could express any of it, however.

"…As for right now though, I need to clean up Mitsuari's mess… both in here and in the university… so could you three kindly get out of my operating room…!?" Veins popped from Patricia's head, very much highlighting her anger.

Therefore, the three were kicked out of the school for a time. It made sense; they did make a big mess of things.

"…In this case… is our goal accomplished, my queen?" Junko asked.

"I… believe so…" Misaki nodded in agreement, though she was still visibly bewildered by the encounter.

"Did get a bit rowdy with that… oh well. She'll calm down; only actual damage caused might be to the robotics projects… and the locks on the doors." Ayu mused. "Might give those people an extension to all their assignments… some of those students might actually need it in the end. Anyway…"

She began to walk forward to separate herself from the two now immensely top-heavy girls, but Shokuhou Misaki wasn't finished yet.

"Hold on," She called out. "Why exactly… did you do that? Not long ago… you were effectively trying to kill me, Mitsuari." She dropped the honorific, staring intently at Ayu.

Those words made Junko's body stiffen, but Misaki continued.

"Yet… you fixed a problem with his mind… one that only affects me and me alone." She spoke. "…What possessed you to do such a thing? For me?"

Ayu turned to face her for a brief moment. The two stared at each other for a good few seconds before the chocolate haired girl turned away.

"This isn't forgiveness, before you ask. You stole him from me when I needed him most; that much remains true, Shokuhou." Ayu spoke. "…But after that day when we fought… when he came to save you… I've had plenty of time to think… and it helps I met a certain someone when I was in lock up."

"…Who?"

"Someone from the director's board," Ayu answered. "Most of them are garbage, yeah… but I think I found one of the good ones, like Oyafune Monaka. His name is Kaizumi Tsugutoshi."

That name definitely rang a bell; that was the particular director that one Kumokawa Seria worked for.

Did… she have something to do with this?

"So… you just decided to repair him as an apology for before then?" Misaki asked, testing the Mental Stinger.

"You can see it as one, I suppose, but that's not really my intention." Ayu replied. "It just wouldn't be fair to steal him back otherwise."

"Steal… him back?" Junko tilted her head.

"Shokuhou Misaki stole him from me… so I find it fitting to steal him back is all." Ayu smiled. "But it's not much of a theft if she never stood a chance of keeping him to begin with, you know."

Ayu smirked at the Mental Out as the two resumed their stare. However, Misaki began to grin herself.

"So THAT'S your angle after all… I see, I see. Your devious-ability is still quite high, Mitsuari-chan." Misaki giggled, the formerly missing honorific returning with a slight alteration. "To give me a chance… then to swipe it right before my eyes?"

"Indeed, Shokuhou-chan." Ayu returned the gesture.

"My, my… you are an evil one," The Mental Out stated. "However, you miscalculated. If he can fully remember me, I do not intend to lose this little game; I'll give it everything I have, you know. My passion-ability is absolute."

"Is it now…? Well, it's a good thing I have one clear advantage over you."

"And that is, my dear?"

"You might naturally have larger breasts than me… but that hardly matters when he uses that ability, right?" Ayu stated. "However, I have far nicer legs than you do; a much more permanent, unalterable attribute!"

An angry tick mark popped onto the Mental Out's head.

"Is that so…!?"

The two began to argue, gradually beginning to walk next to one another. Junko was worried at first, but let out a relieved sigh and sent a message to the others, signaling an "all-clear," sign.

Kamijou Touma was safe, and Shokuhou Misaki appeared to have made a new friend; things couldn't have turned out better in the eyes of Hokaze Junko.

…That's how she took it, anyway.

* * *

 **And here we are at the bottom once again.**

 **A lot of people have been asking for a second round at Misaki, and to include Mitsuari Ayu was well. So she's here... not as a victim, but our antagonist! Did you have a good time with this one?**

 **We even fixed a certain little problem with a certain blonde Birdway genius' help too! I wonder what bringing one of the Birdway sister's including could signify for next time...? Fufu~**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	20. The Twentieth Incident

**Welcome to March, Everyone! Winter still feels like its holding strong, but the relief of spring is slowly creeping upon us.**

 **So to celebrate Winter's inevitable demise early, we have something that's a little bit of a return to form. No real absurd character match-ups this time, just a funny piece of text! ...I think.**

 **Since this is still a monthly release, we have a quite a bit in the way of reviews! Let's get to it!**

 _Agent Nine:_ It's a fun idea to tackle! Methods to rectify Touma's memory issue with Misaki is completely unknown, so it allows us to have fun with the prospect. Let's us have all kinds of fun putting together our own ideas with how to deal with it and how to make use of it. It's fun! Yeah; I've come to a similar conclusion... I have my own markers to keep track of each one... Maybe i'll just add those to the chapters.

 _whwsms:_ The answer to the question as to whether or not it succeeded will be answered here briefly... but I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Yeah; I felt referencing him was a good idea; give Ayu a reason for her change in heart above and beyond getting her Illusions Shattered. And yes... this means that the "Busty Trio" can be a thing in the future.

 _BlueJack22:_ A chapter with Touma Inactive? That seems like a risk worth taking!

 _Mr. X:_ Making characters react in ways we're not familiar with is something I do often; just because a character usually doesn't get mad doesn't make it IMPOSSIBLE for them to ever get angry, for example. Ayu getting bust upped was an idea on the table, but I didn't have a way to do it I guess with this set-up... maybe next time. You really want me to make these characters make out in each chapter of something I make, don't you? Not that it's a problem, just something I noticed. Also, Aogami is great; you take that back! And the word "Underrated" means they are a lot better than people say, the offensive form of the word you were thinking of is "Overrated."

 _wildarms13:_ Mini-Games are fun.

 _Stitches:_ Misaki returned AND I have more freedom to use her in the future! Hazzah! As for their chests... well, we'll see~

 _Greek-Alpha:_ HeeHee... you're welcome, even if it's just for this little story.

 _Guest (1):_ The war is far from over, my good sir...

 _Itheral:_ Ayu's gameplan is a risk... but sometimes you have to risk it all to win the gold medal! And yes... More rivals! Muhahahahahaha!

 _MrQuestionMark:_ A war between a Bee and an Ant... the Ant may have won this round, but the war hasn't been settled yet...! I kinda liked the idea of there being a place to "Invade," and the Cameras effectively being the traps as they searched for a way to reach their prize... Kamijou Touma. It feels like a thing these days is the "Escape Room" vibe, but I shot for the opposite, and I think it turned out well. Experimental surgery is the kind of thing that I feel Patricia would do if she felt it was possible. Junko is lots of fun, believe me; she can be naive yet perceptive at the same time. I-I STOPPED DOING THE ALTERNATE TITLES BECAUSE I THOUGHT NO ONE LIKED THEM! W-Was I wrong!?

 _Anon Guest:_ It's more like "Rivals of love," in this case. Oh God... a Lola Stuart/Coronzon chapter... hey, to everyone reading the reviewer responses, honest question: how would you guys feel about something like that...? If you have an opinion, add it to your review.

 _fencer29:_ His good luck with women will always result in misfortune as they fight over him... it is inevitable.

 _Deo V:_ Yeah, sorry... but I feel like if Misaki went all out, the decision of who Touma'd date would be settled in a single instant... and we need more chapters, right?

 _Guest00:_ The war for Touma's heart gained two participants this day! As for Seria... for an animal motive, if we're sticking with the insect line, i'd say she is like Wasp; looks like the kind bee, but is deceptively dangerous and will attack the moment it see's weakness, even if a first glance she looks kind and sweet.

 _Guest (2):_ Hehe... glad you liked it! The new chapter is right here... but this story isn't done yet!

 _WarChild (Chapter 12):_ I'll just leave that to your imagination... =)

 _someperson:_ You are welcome. We'll see if I get the idea for any Bust Upper technology in the future.

 **With that done... no more waiting! Enjoy!**

 **Edit: Minor Formatting changes**

* * *

It was a rather quiet, uneventful day in Academy City.

The sun had begun to set, and most people were starting to make for home as the day came to a close. Kamijou Touma's dorm however, was empty.

Index was active on her own, having met up with Himegami earlier in the day; it had been a while since they had the opportunity to do something together.

Touma on the other hand was actually out with a certain duo of girls; Shokuhou Misaki and Kumokawa Seria. They had something of a track regimen in place to help the former build up her stamina.

Normally, Kamijou Touma couldn't remember the honey blonde girl, but thanks to the efforts of a certain Birdway sister, that appeared to no longer be an issue. This came to be quite a shock at first, but a week had gone by and the trio had seemed to of settled into a routine.

This left the Kamijou-san Dorm Room empty at the moment… at least, that's how it seemed.

The patio curtains were drawn, but not completely. A small crack of light could be seen emanating through the folds of cloth.

And through those folds on the opposite side, a dragon-like tail could be seen wiggling up and down.

A few clicks later and the patio door slid open, and someone stepped into the room.

"Eheheh… lover boy isn't home… I see, I see… looks like he's gotten wise and started locking all his doors, not just the front."

Lessar mused openly as she stepped into the room. The lights were off, as expected, but there was something out of place.

A rather large lump under the covers of Kamijou Touma's bed. One would think that Index was there, but Lessar was rather through in her investigation; she was sure that the nun wouldn't be home at the moment. The only one who could have seen her was Othinus, but she didn't seem to be around either. It made her curious as to where the tiny Magic God went, but there was a more pressing matter at hand right now.

If Index wasn't taking a nap… there was only one other resident who could be sleeping.

"Hehe… taking a nap in preparation for my arrival? Making sure you're nice and rested before a loooong night with little ol' me?" Lessar giggled. "I was going to try something a little different this time… but with you all nice and cozy up there, it's awfully hard to resist…!"

She dove into the covers, grabbing for whoever was under them. The person struggled obviously after being suddenly assaulted, but Lessar herself was actually rather good at wrestling. She had to admit though, for a rather well built man, Touma's body was feeling rather light… the skin she managed to touch rather smooth… and moreover, his chest was oddly soft-

She dove out of the covers immediately after noticing something was wrong.

"W-who are you and what have you done with my lover boy!?" Lessar demanded. The person under the covers roused lightly, sitting up in the bed, the blanket falling off to reveal the unknown invader.

And the identity made Lessar freeze in place.

It was a girl, if that wasn't obvious, but what was shocking was the identity. She wore a rather childish set of pajamas, featuring some kind of mascot character Lessar didn't recognize. Her hair was long and blonde, and her eyes were a shining blue.

"Onii…chan?" Leivinia Birdway rubbed her eyes and yawned, looking around the room.

When her vision cleared up enough to observe Lessar though…

"…Feh!? W-what the hell are you doing here!?" The cabal boss shouted.

"W-what was that reaction!?" The New Light mage fired back. "Y-you honestly thought I was Kamijou, didn't you!? W-would you be so welcoming to him just coming home and feeling you up like that!?"

"S-shut up! What do you know you black-haired bimbo!" Leivinia screamed, her face red with embarrassment.

"A-and you just called him "Onii-chan," too!?" Lessar continued. "D-did you do the research it find out he was an only child to try and pull the "little sister" route too!?"

"I-I have no idea- w-what do you mean "too!?" What were you trying to pull just now!?" Leivinia called out.

"W-well… I just thought that since he doesn't have any siblings that he mind respond to the "Endearing little sister" approach, considering he never felt what it was like to have a little sister. But once I wormed my way into his heart and he starts having impure thoughts, I'd gently remind him, "You know… we aren't actually related…" and go from there… but you were already waiting here for him, napping in his bed!" Lessar fired back.

"I-I got here early and he still wasn't home!" Leivinia defended herself. "So I sent Mark to get something to cook with and I decided to nap! He should be lucky I decided his tiny, primitive dorm is suited enough for me to sleep in!"

"…That "Onii-chan" though…"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Leivinia cried out. "You so much as BREATHE a god damn word of this to him, and I'll be sending you back to the UK in a tuna can! Do you hear me!?"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say~" Lessar waved off the blonde's threat like it was nothing. "I'm not here to judge your big brother fetish, you know~"

Leivinia fumed, her face burning up as the New Light mage mocked her. After a short time however, the blonde cabal boss gradually began to smirk.

"…Ho? Does that mean you have come here in an attempt to claim him?" She laughed. "You're too late… if it's not already obvious by me deciding to stay here… I've won."

"Won? What are you talking about…?" Lessar began to frown as Leivinia's smirk widened into a full grin.

"What I'm saying is that he's already fully accepted me as his girlfriend, you miserable lout!" Leivinia boasted.

If one were to recall, Leivinia and Touma lied to her sister, Patricia, saying that they were dating to avoid the blonde cabal boss being outed as a liar.

"…Eh? You know, the "Promise of development of the future," only works if you already have something to show off, right?" Lessar called her out on her fib almost instantly.

"The hell are you talking about…?"

"Well, I already have a bust line, unlike you Mrs. Flatty, so clearly I'd be a much better pick to see where my curves flare out when I grow up." Lessar pulled down her shirt, showing off a little bit of cleavage.

Leivinia flashed red with embarrassment and rage for a second time.

"A-as if you're insignificant A-cup-"

"B's, actually." Lessar corrected. "I am proud to report that I am a comfortable B-cup… halfway to a C's, actually."

"Bullshit; there is no way you're a B! You're only a year or two older than me!" The Blonde cabal boss fired back. "Besides, even if you do, it doesn't matter! Victory is mine! I'm his girlfriend, and that's that!"

"Don't trust a word she says; lying is just as easy to her as breathing."

Both girls turned towards the kitchen counter to see Othinus rising up as though she had been laying down.

"W-where the hell have you been!? You weren't here before!" Leivinia shouted.

"I was asleep on a loaf of bread we have over here… still packaged, before you ask." Othinus replied. "…As for her claim, she's been spreading that lie around to avoid being caught in another lie by her sister; they're about as close as a bull to the color red, if you really want to know."

"HA! I knew it! I knew he couldn't go after and underdeveloped witch like you!" Lessar called out.

"L-like you're any farther ahead than me!" Leivinia fired back.

"You both are pretty behind, actually." Othinus stated.

"Says who! I'm the one who's closer to his heart!" Lessar fired back.

"Not true, little girl…" Othinus began to smirk. "…After all, who do you think managed to give him a genuine confession?"

Both girl's faces twitched.

"No way!" They screamed in unison.

"Of course; I have no reason to lie… you can even ask him if you want," Othinus replied smugly. "My… humans failing to surpass a god… how mythologically accurate…"

"You little… as if that changes anything!" The blonde cabal boss fired back.

"Like he'd pass on two beautiful girls like us and settle with a mega-midget like you!" The New Light mage added.

"Allow me to tell you a little secret… it's more about the technique of the body than the size…" Othinus giggled confidently. "I have far more experience than either of you… or any of his other suitors for that matter… it's only a matter of time… you all can scramble to earn his affections all you like; I'll just be politely waiting here for the inevitable…!"

"We won't stand for that, you know!" Lessar stated.

"As if you have a choice…" Othinus waved them off. "It's not like the two of you are suddenly going to team up and pursue him together or anything like that, right? Even if you did, you'd have to find a way to get rid of me to even have a stone's throw of a chance… Fufu~"

The two girls eyed the boasting Magic God with ire very clear in their eyes. Slowly, the two exchanged glances for a brief time before refocusing their rage upon the doll-sized girl.

* * *

"P-put me down this instant!" Othinus cried out. She was clawing at Lessar's firm hand, struggling against her grip.

"And there we go~" Lessar hummed as she forced the tiny Magic God into a small wooden box.

"I'll get out of this, I swear it! And when I do, you both are going to die! Do you hear me!? I'll kill both-" Her words became muffled as Lessar put the lid on the box and tied it closed with a few pieces of string.

"And a rune to keep her quiet…" Leivinia inscribed something onto the back. The moment she was finished, all noises that were coming from the small contained ceased; even ones from it hitting other objects (thoroughly and aggressively tested by the two).

"So… throw her under the bed?" Leivinia suggested.

"More or less; give her a front row seat to the wonderful sounds of lovemaking~" Lessar nodded and tucked the wooden box under the unlucky Kamijou's bed, lifting up the mattress and sliding it right underneath.

"We can only handle her smug attitude for so long…" Leivinia sighed.

"Have to say… I'm surprised," Lessar began. "I knew you kind of had a thing for him, but I thought it was just wanting a brother… didn't think you actually had anything romantic for the guy."

"Eh… it's hard to explain… I mean, for as long as I can remember, it's just been Patricia and me…and he seems like a reliable and caring guy… I mean, he put up with me and my bullshit," Leivinia admitted. "…Although… I'd be lying if I said I didn't have… THOSE thoughts from… time to time…" A small blush formed on the cabal boss' face as she finished her statement.

"Ah… so can't decide if you want a brother or a lover, huh~?"

"Can it," Leivinia fired back. "…So, were we just shutting up the bitch god? Or were we actually considering…?"

"I'm fine with sharing if you are," Lessar replied. "I've always been a little more… experimental… I'll try anything once… especially with THAT prize at the end of the tunnel…" She licked her lips like a predator sizing up its next meal.

"…You really are sexual, huh?" Leivinia blinked.

"Not my fault boys can be swayed by a little sexy attitude~" Lessar grinned. "So! How do we want to go about this? Pounce on him when he walks in? Or do we… take it slow…?"

"…It's Kamijou; when it comes to romance, the immediate approach has never worked," Leivinia stated. "We take it slow, win him over properly… a-and see where it goes." She stumbled a little towards the end, imagining the things they could end up doing.

"I know where I want it to go, that's for sure," Lessar smiled. "What's wrong? Getting a little cold feet are we?"

"N-no… I'm just thinking that since we're appealing to HIS way of doing things… going too far might hurt our chances in the long run; that's all."

"Ah, I get it; long term success. You're not a one and done kind of girl, are you?"

"N-no! Of course not! Are you saying you were just going t-to d-d-do it and leave!?" Leivinia stumbled with her words again. As much big talk she spread around, what Lessar was gunning for definitely made her uncomfortable.

"…Good point; I guess I'm just excited for the endgame," Lessar nodded. "Alright; we'll play by your rules… for now." She let out a sheepish grin.

Leivinia wanted to protest, but the sound of the front door opening put a stop to it.

"I actually worked up a sweat that time…" Kamijou Touma, the named resident of the dorm room, walked inside. He set a bag of clothes aside for the wash; they were likely what he wore while he was out running. However, his sunglasses were still on his face, indicating that his "affliction" was active yet gain.

He stepped into the main living room and was immediately confused.

"…Lessar? Birdway? What are you two doing here?" Touma blinked. "…And why is Birdway in pajamas?"

"What? A couple of cute girls can't drop by and pay you a visit?" Lessar purred. "She's just ready to cuddle up with you in bed, that's all~"

"...Cute girls? That's your excuse?" Touma frowned, ignoring Lessar's attempt to entice him completely.

"…Hey, if you're saying I'm not cute, I'll beat the shit out of you. Learn to read the room, asshole." Leivinia snapped. "You're lucky I deemed your apartment a suitable place to nap in either way, you know…!"

"R-right! That's not what I meant! Sorry!" The spiky haired teen was quick to respond, doing his best to avoid the blond cabal boss' wrath. Seeing as his quick attempt to soothe the beast had succeeded, he began to move into the kitchen. "…Although, have you two seen Othinus? She usually greets me when I get home."

"No idea; maybe she went out with the nun?" Lessar answered. The little wooden box containing the aforementioned Magic God appeared to slowly wiggle itself free from beneath Touma's mattress, but the New Light mage's tail quickly pushed it back underneath.

"I mean… maybe? That just seems unusual is all…" Touma spoke as he dug through his cupboards a little bit. "…Say, you two aren't intending to stay for dinner, are you? I don't think I have enough to feed everyone…"

"No worries; I sent Mark out to fetch us some supplies. Should get you nice and stocked up." Leivinia nodded a few times.

"Takes care of that then, I guess…" Touma remarked. "I'll wait for him to get back before starting dinner then… in that case, I'm going to get a head start on the laundry. You two try to behave, alright?"

He didn't even give a second thought as to how the two girls had broken into his dorm room. After all, he had gotten used to unusual people making their way into his humble home over the recent months, that he didn't pay it any mind anymore.

He felt sad about that fact for a brief moment, but the thought was pushed out of his head rather quickly as he went to grab his workout outfit to add to the pile of clothes to wash, quickly moving into the closet with his washing machine.

The two girls remained passive during this, but Lessar poked Leivinia on the shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Hey… just a thought… but how about we force him into a precarious situation with that Bust Upper of his, eh?" Lessar asked.

"…Got an idea?" Leivinia asked.

"Of course! Leave it to me…!" Lessar grinned. "Kamijou-kun! Birdway said she got a text from Mark for what he picked out! I'm going to boil some water to help prep, alright?"

"Sure! That's fine!" Touma called back. The New Light mage then whispered into the blonde cabal boss' ear.

"I'll make him look at you, just act all angry when he does, and follow my lead." She then moved into the kitchen and, true to her word, did grab a cooking pot and began boiling some water… or at least it seemed that way.

When Touma came back out was when she decided to strike.

She was humming lightly as she pretended to work at the stove, and just as the unlucky Kamijou walked behind her, the tail poking out from her skirt flew up and rather harshly smacked the side of his face. The force of the blow knocked the sunglasses off from his face and forced him to look to his right, out towards his living space where Leivinia stood.

"Ow! What the hell Lessar!?" Touma growled.

"Sorry~ I just really get into cooking, and when I do, my tail kind of goes all over the place!" Lessar smiled innocently.

"Still… ow…" Touma rubbed his cheek as he glared at the New Light mage.

"…Kamijou." Leivinia called out, contempt very evident in her voice.

Touma turned and immediately saw the problem. And the fact he saw it was also the problem.

Leivinia's modest chest had grown; the exposure was brief, but he could see the clear sight of budding breasts could be seen causing her pajama top to raise up lightly. They began to swell again since Touma was looking right at her, but Touma quickly looked away to stop it.

"S-sorry! I just got caught off guard, that's all!" The spiky haired teen shouted.

"…You're going to have to take responsibility for these, you know." Leivinia ordered, slightly lifting up her enhanced bust.

"U-understood, I'll take care of it as soon as-"

"Mmm… just how mad did that smack make you? You must have stared at me for a really long time, lover boy~" Lessar purred. Touma was scared to look, but as if his pride as a man demanded it, he had to.

Due to her longer exposure and an already fairly decent bust line normally, Lessar was far larger than Leivinia. Her chest stretched her top a fair bit, causing it to rise up and reveal part of her lean stomach. The buttons on her top were undone, revealing quite a bit of cleavage, though it was unknown if they popped off or if Lessar simply undid them herself.

She swelled up just a little bit more upon being seen, making her giggle as her face flushed. Touma turned away, only to see Leivinia again, and causing her chest to develop again too, further straining her normally perfectly sized pajama top. After freaking out and shifting his head between the two, causing both to grow even larger, he instead shot his head right up to the ceiling.

"Bigger and bigger, huh~ Couldn't decide which one you wanted to break out of their clothes~?" Lessar teased, pressing her swollen chest into the unlucky Kamijou.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! This is all just an honest accident!" Touma carefully slid away, trying his best to avoid looking at either one. He stopped however when he reached the countertop.

At that moment, Leivinia leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing her own engorged chest against his back, letting her weight pull him against the countertop uncomfortably.

"You're going to have to makes this up to us," Leivinia began. "Accident or not, it's your ability, and therefore your fault."

"She has a point~ and you willingly took a big look at me, you know~" Lessar added, once more pressing her much larger bust against the unlucky Kamijou. "When we ask for it or flirt with you using it, it's one thing… but blowing up our boobs out of your own free will? That's just not going to fly without some retribution, Lover Boy~"

She grabbed ahold of his arms, pressing against him more. There wasn't an escape out of this situation; it was a two pronged attack designed to perfectly entrap the teenager known as Kamijou Touma.

There was only one thing he could go.

"A…alright, I give!" Touma replied. "J-just name what you want and I'll do my best!"

The two girls changed looks before refocusing on Touma.

"Nap with me."

"Sleep with me."

"You both said basically the same thing, but with widely different meanings!" Touma shouted. Neither one let go, and as time passed, it started to seem like they were starting to glare at each other.

He didn't know if there way for the girls to communicate through eyesight, but if there was, Kamijou could have sworn they were doing it.

' _Come on, you little blonde weasel! We have him guilted into doing whatever we want! Take the hint and pounce already!'_ Lessar thought.

' _Don't jump in too fast, you airheaded moron! He doesn't like it so decisively forward! Take it slow and win him over properly!'_ Leivinia argued in her mind.

The unlucky Kamijou could have sworn he saw sparks between the two's eyes.

The only way he could think of to end the dispute was to take a side…

…And there was no way in hell he was going to take Lessar's.

"A-actually… I am a little bit tired after working out… I-I think I could go for a short nap!" Touma replied. Leivinia smirked while Lessar growled.

"You better go wash up then; the smell of sweat is bad." The blonde cabal boss stated.

"Good thing I already did at the track and field then; I'm ready to go." Touma replied. Lessar narrowed her eyes in irritation, but she gradually began to grin.

"Hmm… a nap… that does sound nice," She spoke. "Just us and Kamijou… two beautiful and busty girls, all curled up next to you for warmth, pressing our womanly bodies against yours~ I think I can agree to that~"

"…On second thought, maybe we could-"

"Nap. With. Me." Leivinia tightened her grip around the unlucky Kamijou's neck.

"U-under…stood… n-napping… it is…!" Touma gasped for air, but once he agreed, Leivinia loosened up.

"Heehee… this is going to be fun~" Lessar purred, her tail wagging back and forth.

"W-well… so we avoid any further mishaps… mind if I borrow one of you two so I can cancel out my Bust Upper…?"

The two girls once more exchanged looks before replying to his question.

"No; we might need it for further retribution."

"Y-you mean this is just step one!?"

* * *

Therefore, there he laid. Kamijou Touma, in the center of his bed, still dressed, thankfully. Leivinia was on his left, her back facing the wall, while Lessar was on his right. They barely fit, but the blanket managed to cover them. Both of them held one of his arms to their respective bountiful chests as they laid with him.

At least Leivinia was mostly innocent. She just held onto it rather loosely, comforted that it was there at all. Sure, he could feel her, but after initially snuggling in it became… comfortable. Touma thought that she was actually cute like this; she even held a content smile on her face as she drifted off sleep.

…Lessar on the other hand…

"H-hey… could you… stop moving around so much?" Touma whispered.

Lessar, the sexual deviant she was, rubbed her swollen chest up and down the unlucky Kamijou's right arm. As if to taunt him further, she went out of her way to make sure his Imagine Breaker didn't come into contact with her chest, stopping just as it would make touch before backing off again.

"You know… the bigger they get, the softer they are… if these big, beautiful breasts of mine are so uncomfortable… could just make them bigger~" Lessar teased. "I won't tell~ I know you like the feeling of them growing against your skin~"

"Right; nice try," Touma frowned. "Even if I was interested in making a move like that, there's no way I would with Birdway right here…"

"…Then I'll just have to improvise…" The New Light mage grinned.

Slowly… she began to pull his hand down towards her legs. Touma was having none of it and pulled his arm back up.

"W-what the hell are you trying to do!?" Touma asked, doing his best to keep his voice down.

"Getting you to touch my nice, supple thighs, of course~" Lessar answered. "Get you a nice, good touch… feel how soft but firm they are… and then, once your warmed up a little bit, drag your hand a little bit up my inner legs… and then-"

"Are you trying to seduce him while she is enjoying a nap at his side?"

The two froze in place upon noticing Mark Space was now standing over them.

Menacingly.

"H-hey now-" Touma tried to speak, but Mark interrupted him.

"You are fine, Kamijou Touma; I heard the entire exchange as I was making my entry." He stated. "…What I'm more interested in is your defense, girl."

Mark's harsh words roused Leivinia from her slumber. She slowly sat up, yawning cutely before focusing on her subordinate.

"…Mark?" She called out softly. She found the look on his face rather intimidating in her drowsy state.

Moreover, his eyes were focused solely on Lessar.

"…H-hey, come on; it's not like I was going to leave her out of the fun once we really got start-"

"Three of Swords."

The bed was diced to pieces in an instant, sending all three occupants flying.

"M-Mark! What the hell!?" Leivinia screamed.

"W-when did he pull out the card!?" Lessar cried.

"M-MY BED!" Touma shouted. All three landed with loud thuds as pieces of Touma's bedframe scattered around.

Along with a mysterious wooden box that didn't make a sound when it hit the ground. Touma, having recovered from his sudden ejection, would have ignored it if he didn't notice it jump a little, like something inside made it move.

"…What the hell?" Touma reached for it.

"D-don't touch it!" Both girls called out, but it was too late. His right hand made contact with it and negated Leivinia's rune, and almost immediately, muffled angry screaming from the box.

Without delay, he tore off the string and released the tiny Magic God from her prison.

"Where the hell are those two!?" Othinus roared in such a tone, one could mistake her for a demon.

"Whoa! Calm down, Othinus! How'd… you get in there, anyway?" Touma blinked.

"That bitch Birdway and that skank Lessar!" She bellowed. Touma's eyes narrowed as a frown creeped onto his face. He slowly glared at the two girls, who were suddenly frightened to see their misdeeds discovered.

They didn't even make an attempt to explain their actions. They were caught red handed.

"…Mark; lock the doors." Touma ordered.

"I have already done so, sir." Mark nodded.

Touma nodded, and then leaned down to whisper to the tiny Magic God.

"…Pfft, what's she going to do?" Lessar huffed. "Like a little doll of a god could-"

Out of nowhere, Touma threw the box toward Lessar. On reflex, she caught it, only to realize she fell into their trap.

Othinus leapt out of the box and onto Lessar's face, immediately attacking her eyes.

"Ow! Ow, ow, OW! S-stop it! I give, I give!" Lessar cried out, but Othinus didn't care.

The blood of a God of War had been awakened.

"Hey, leave her alone- GAH!" Leivinia tried to help, but all that did was make the Magic God switch targets, jumping onto the blonde cabal boss instead, attacking in a similar manner.

Each time one tried to help the other, Othinus assaulted them, aiming for every vulnerable part of their heads. Eyes, nose, ears; it didn't matter. Nothing was left untouched. Even when they tried to escape, they weren't safe.

Mark and Touma changed glances, nodding briefly in approval.

They both would likely regret this later, but for the moment… the punishment dealt felt sweet.

* * *

 **And here are at the bottom once more.**

 **Yeah, bit of a return to form this time. Not a whole lot of romantic stuff discussed, aside from Othinus' revelation of her own grand master plan. If you think about it, even if Touma is aware that other girls like him, Othinus is the only one to officially confess so far...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	21. The Twenty First Incident

**And here we are once more, the monthly series has returned!**

 **Sorry for the delay on this one. My proofreader, Zeus, was having some problems in his home country and I had to wait for him to be available again. Nevertheless, we are here with another round of the Bust Upper Incident!**

 **Before we begin, let's handle some reviews!**

 _whwsms:_ Othinus won't be giving up her spot easily to anyone else! Although that attitude of hers can cause some... issues. The only Damage Touma suffered was to his heart caused by having two girls on each of his arms.

 _Stitches:_ Othinus should just carry a little handheld drill around at this point, huh? Don't worry, your wish will come true... relatively soon!

 _Dragonrails:_ Glad you thought it was fun! Birdway and Lessar have kind of become partners in crime these days, eh? I would be down for that... just need a reason for them to come together again. Here it was Obvious, but not so much for a second round on her own... might need to get Patricia involved again. The Touma x Kinuhata ship has become a fan favorite, has it? A double Date might be a good idea...

 _wildarms13:_ Leivinia can be kind of cute sometimes, huh?

 _Agent Nine:_ A unique moment where even Mark feels that his boss has gone out of line and needed punished...

 _Mr.X:_ Just figured I'd try to clarify to help, no need to bite my head off about it... or other people's for that matter. Sorry about it being short; that's about how much content I could pack in and have it still flow well. Only other thing I could think would would have been a moment in bed between Lessar and Touma having a more serious talk, but that probably would have only extended it by about 500-700 words or so. To go farther likely would have needed a completely different concept. Also sorry if you feel certain characters are behaving OOC. One of my goals here is to put characters into situations they normally wouldn't be found in and getting their reaction, and as such, sometimes I have to decide for myself how they'd react; sometimes it clicks, sometimes it doesn't. The only way to find out is to try! And I still like Aogami as a character; it has nothing to do with the guy your having a feud with, and no I'm not changing my mind.

 _MrQuestionMark:_ There is only one thing that can happen when Lessar and Leivinia are in the same room; suffering for Kamijou and entertainment for us! At least he got to bite back a bit with the help of a certain war god. I know this one was shorter than most, but that's honestly just how it turned out when it was all done. My policy still is "Each chapter will be as long as it needs to be: no more, no less," so sometimes to go with the idea it can end up being shorter than most.

 _BlueJack22:_ He's had plenty of practice over the... months.

 _The crack shipping guy:_ Lessar will be Lessar, after all; that part about her isn't changing anytime soon, the little pervert (That we all know and love.) Sorry about that! At least I only update this once a month, eh?

 _A guy:_ My friend... I consider pushing that line my job. And i'll keep pushing it until it shatters into a million pieces! I'll keep it T for as long as possible!

 _Deo V:_ I can understand that... we need more Lessar content around here.

 _Slayer:_ Leivinia is a complicated person... a hardass and powerful cabal boss that also happens to have a caring heart for the few who manage to break into her shell. You're appreciation for her is not unusual, my friend.

 _NeoShadows:_ Welcome back to the land of the living, my friend. Itsuwa was fun; playing the part of the Amakusa to troll around the scene was great, and not to mention an unusual excuse to use Awaki, a character I can't crank out of this very often. Be jealous... that your not a 10 year old that;d be noticed by Awaki... what a shoutacon. Misaki was great to, and it opens up ideas for the future! I can now have her join more hijinks for the chapters to come! And of course: Double Trouble from Lessar and Levinia; can you name a more iconic Magic Side duo? They were rather well together... to bad they gained the ire pf a certain Magic God... As for who is up next... one of the ones you suggested is right. =)

someperson: Yup; we need more Lessar and Leivinia around here! I think at this point I don't know if I can have a chapter just about them as victims. I think they are aware enough of the situation to avoid trying to join in on the competition... though I'm not opposed to it, I just find it unlikely. Sorry to disappoint. However, as for your request...!

 **And now that's done! I'm trying out some changes to formatting with this story, so if you could, please tell me how it is. I'd really appriciate it.**

 **Without further ado... enjoy!**

* * *

Touma sat at a bench in a familiar park. One could recognize it as the one that held a certain vending machine that a certain Railgun would frequently kick out of revenge for stealing money from her a long time ago.

He was there with a purpose, and a rather simple one at that. Like a few times before, he was waiting on someone for a date. He lightly patted his knees as he patiently waited for his female companion of the day.

Despite looking rather calm, inside it was nothing but chaos.

" _What the hell… what the hell do I do in this situation!?"_ He screamed in his mind, trying his best to keep his turmoil internal.

It wasn't so much of what he was doing, as he was just going to hang out with the girl at the underground mall in district seven. No, it was more who he was going with that was the issue. However, she wasn't a magician, scientist, cyborg girl, angel, AIM-Thought being, or even a Magic God. In fact, she wasn't that high ranking of an esper either, only being around level 2, level 3 tops.

The problem was who the girl was… connected with. Literally.

Connected to almost 10,000 other clones of herself, all of them her sisters.

Misaka Imouto, otherwise known by her serial number of Misaka 10032. A clone of the third ranked level 5, Misaka Mikoto.

" _How am I supposed to handle almost 10,000 girls!? Especially when they're all mentally linked!? T-this is like dating them all at once because they all share the experience, right!?"_ He thought to himself, once more trying to appear calm.

Somewhere, he felt a brown-haired dragon pervert laughing at him and his inexperience, but the disregarded that; he'd deal with that idiot if and when they ever met. Right now, all he could focus on was how to deal with the situation at hand.

He would be with one girl, even though there were ten in the city, but he'd technically be out on a date with all of them.

Even if they were mostly the same, the pressure of the sheer numbers he had to dance around made him uneasy.

"Sorry for being late, Misaka says as she notices you lost in thought."

"Bwah!?" Touma's guise shattered for a moment due to the surprise.

That was Misaka Imouto all right. She looked exactly like Misaka Mikoto, even wearing the same school uniform as her. There were only three ways to tell them apart on looks alone: The futuristic goggles on her forehead, her dull colored eyes, and a simple heart necklace that Kamijou Touma had bought for her at one point.

Well… there was a fourth way to tell, but it was a lewd one. To put it simply, unlike the original, Misaka Imouto did not wear gym shorts under her skirt.

"Misaka apologizes for scaring you, Misaka says as she bows lightly, begging for forgiveness."

"D-don't worry about it, I just had a lot on my mind, that's all!" Touma replied.

Misaka Imouto, along with the other clones, had a tendency to speak in monotone, as well as describing all their actions and their meanings as they did so. It was related to how they were created, as the second generation of Misaka Clones that were meant to replace the first before the operation was scrapped lacked that defect.

All Misaka Worst did was refer to herself in third person all the time, after all.

"Anyway, shall we go?" Touma suggested. "We still have plenty of time, but that's no reason to wait around."

"Misaka agrees; Misaka has been looking forward to this, Misaka says in a slightly elated tone," Imouto replied. "Let's go quickly, Misaka states as she pulls on the savior's arm affectionately."

"Eheheh…" Touma rubbed his neck in an embarrassed fashion; he wasn't used to how the Misaka Sisters spoke, and hearing her lay her thoughts and feelings out to bear made him feel unusual.

Still, at this point all he could do was try to relax and give her a good time. Whether the other Misaka Sisters saw or not, it was something he would have to put up with. It's something he would have encounter eventually on his quest to figure himself out, so all he could do was endure.

Unfortunately, there was one particular clone that was part of the Misaka Network that the unlucky Kamijou didn't take into account.

* * *

"Misaka is bored, Misaka Misaka says as she lies lazily on the couch," Last Order called out in Accelerator's apartment, holding a rather downcast expression on her face.

"Then get off your ass and do something, otherwise you'll get fat," Misaka Worst hollered from across the room. "He won't want to push around a giant butterball, you know."

"I should be telling you that," Accelerator walked in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. The adults in charge of the residence appeared to be out. "I haven't seen you leave the place for three fucking days, and yesterday you were complaining about your clothes getting tight."

"Ah, that's just around Misaka's hips and boobs though," Worst replied. "It's because Misaka is developing into a curvy girl. You know; nice big, fat tits and wide birth giving hips. Not to mention supple thighs and a nice pronounced ass. Makes it so Misaka gets all the attention from all the boys… and the girls who can't decide which side of the fence they're on."

"Is it always fucking sexual bullshit with you?" Accelerator growled.

"Only when you're around, Tou-san~" Worst giggled.

"Tch… pain in my ass…" The white haired esper spat, knowing Worst was just messing with him.

"Ugwa… Misaka is jealous too… Misaka Misaka says as she rolls around," Last Order groaned.

"Jealous about what? Don't tell me Worst's bullshit is getting to you." Accelerator sat down in a chair and moved to drink his coffee.

"It's because 10032 gets to spend an entire day with the savior and Misaka can't come, Misaka Misaka screams as she throws a tantrum!" Last Order cried out. "When Misaka asked if Misaka could join, the entire network yelled at me saying Misaka couldn't mess with their date, Misaka Misaka cries as she vents her frustration!"

Accelerator paused the moment he heard the term "date," the dark liquid inside his mug just about to reach his lips.

"…What did you say?" He asked.

"Misaka 10032 and the Savior are out doing things in the underground mall in district seven, and they wouldn't let me come! Misaka Misaka says in a fit of-"

"…Hey, brat," Worst called out.

"What do you want? You've been bullying me all day, Misaka Misaka accuses with tears in her eyes!" Truly, Last Order had reached the point of crying with her fit, but Worst was unaffected.

"…Misaka thinks you just sentenced the Savior to death." Worst pointed her thumb to the front door, which was just closing with the slightest hint that someone ran out of it. Looking to where Accelerator was seated, his coffee had been set down on the table without so much of a sip taken out of it. Upon further examination, Accelerator's usual coat was gone too.

"…Did Misaka do bad, Misaka Misaka asks in a listless tone?" Last Order turned to face Worst, who only shrugged.

"Depends on how attached to the two of them you are, because one of them is going to probably die today."

* * *

"Misaka likes clothes shopping, Misaka states as she examines a few dresses." Imouto stated as she… well, did what she described. It was a clothes rack of dresses, varying in size, color, and design. They all seemed relatively cheap though; nothing name brand at least.

"That's right… you usually just wear Misaka's uniform, right?" Touma asked.

"We do that to keep up apperances, Misaka answers with a slight frown." Just as Imouto described, her lips curved downward. "We all share our big sister's face, and her being seen outside without her uniform is forbidden. We don't want her to get in trouble for things we've done, or worse tip off some people of our existence as clones, Misaka explains as she sorts through the dresses she likes."

Touma felt a little bad; even if they were trying to branch out and separate themselves, they were stuck in a spot that forced them to match Mikoto in more than a few ways. However, it wasn't either of their faults; if anything could be blamed, it'd be Tokiwadai's strict dress code. In-class was one thing, but out of class and off school grounds? That's a little bit choking, isn't it?

That's what he thought anyway. He watched her wishfully look through the dresses, finding the look on her face somewhat somber.

He frowned; he wanted her to enjoy herself, not be reminded that she was chained up in Academy City's regulations.

"…Hey," He stepped up next to her. "…I know why you're doing that, but I think you can get away with it just once, right?"

"How do you figure, Misaka asks curiously?" Imouto turned to face the unlucky Kamijou.

"Well… think about it," Touma shrugged. "Your big sister only really goes to hang out with other girls, especially from her school, and not some high school delinquent. If people see you with me, they'd have to think that they imagined it or that she had a sister or something right? Since most people would think that she'd never be seen with me, they'd have to assume you're not her."

"…Do you want Misaka to wear different clothes, Misaka asked trying to keep her hopes in check?" Imouto's eyes remained rather dull, but Touma could have sworn he saw them light up ever so slightly.

"Of course; we're here to have fun, right?" He smiled. "Pick something out that you like; even if you can only wear it when I'm around, that's better than nothing!"

Imouto didn't respond right away. However, she did reach out with both hands and grabbed ahold of his own with something close to a blush across her face.

"…Could you… step outside for a time, Misaka asks bashfully?" She eventually asked.

"…? Is something wrong?" Touma raised an eyebrow, hoping that he didn't screw up.

"Misaka just wishes to surprise you, that's all, Misaka replies happily." Imouto smiled lightly, a rare occurrence from the normally emotionless girl.

"Ah… I think I get it," Touma nodded. "Go on and pick something, and take your time."

"Understood, mission accepted, Misaka states as she decides to get serious." Imouto nodded before going back on her clothes hunting. Touma smiled and walked out of the clothes store to grant her the privacy she wanted. He stepped out, observing the mall. There were a few more clothing stores, a swimsuit shop, and something like a book store. On one end of the expansive hallway was the food court, while the other led to more stores, including a few anime and manga shops Touma himself was rather fond of.

He found a bench close by and sat down to patiently wait for her female companion to come back out.

That's when terror itself manifested into physical form.

"Yo."

"!?"

It came from the other side of the bench, despite being sure it was empty.

However, that low, raspy voice was unmistakable. Even one word felt like the unlucky Kamijou was being called out by death. He somehow put as much aggression into a simple and normally laid back greeting that it matched the intensity of a detailed and gruesome threat from a super villain.

"H-hey Accelerator… l-long time no see, right?" Touma nervously called out, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

It failed.

"Heard you were taking one of the sisters out for some fun," Accelerator stated. "How's that going?"

The words he was using? Common and friendly. The tone he was using? Heart attack inducing.

"F-fine… s-she went to try on some clothes I think… s-said she wanted to surprise me…" Touma couldn't hide his nervousness if he tried.

"Is that so…?" He could feel the white haired esper's mouth twist into a grin, despite not even turning to look toward him. "And after that, what where you going to do next…?"

"D-don't know… maybe s-some more shopping… maybe grab some food… s-she mentioned something about a movie, so that maybe…?" Touma gulped.

"A movie, huh?" Accelerator's voice cracked. "A nice private movie… just the two of you…? All dark… impossible to see whatever you two could be doing…?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was implying; Accelerator was accusing Touma of planning to do something with Misaka Imouto not fit for the public eye. The spiky haired teen was screwed; in any other scenario, he could explain himself and maybe have the number one esper understand, but now he was already pissed.

All he could do was deny it and hope Accelerator bought his story. It's not like he was lying, anyway.

"M-me? Never! I-It'd just be a movie; I'd never do something like that…" Touma replied. "C-come on, you know me? H-have I ever done anything like that with a girl?"

"…Come to think of it, I doubt you've so much as felt a girl up, let alone anything else. Probably still a virgin, right?"

That jab at how far (or lack thereof, outside of accidents and Bust-Upping shenanigans) he's gone with a girl stabbed him in the heart more than the white haired esper probably had intended. Reminding him we was still single and in a situation where he could easily screw up his whole love life by possibly picking the wrong partner out of those attracted to him stung like a wasp right in the center of his sternum.

"Y-yeah, see? P-people say lots of girls like me, but you don't see me doing anything with them, right?" He swallowed his pride and accepted the insult. Regardless, Accelerator seemed to ease off a little.

"True… you wouldn't suddenly go from mostly passive with women to mounting one in a movie theater…" Accelerator mused openly.

Touma sputtered in his head. _"T-that's what he was accusing me of planning!?"_

"I guess I can let you off the hook this time…" Accelerator shrugged.

Touma breathed a sigh of relief; it was finally over.

"…But that'd be too easy, right?" Accelerator grinned.

The spiky haired teen's body tensed up immediately, his mind racing with possibilities of what the number one esper was going to do to him. All thought ceased when Accelerator put a hand on his shoulder. For the first time, Touma turned to face the One Way Road, only to find his blood red eyes glaring back at him.

And to see him slowly form a twisted grin.

"…Just go on about your business; have fun on your date… just keep in mind that everything you do, the other sisters can see…" He leaned in close, his grin widening. "…And that I'll be watching you, Hero."

Accelerator let go and walked away. Touma's forehead dripped in sweat.

"…H-he takes his job as their guardian… s-seriously, huh?" Touma smiled nervously, trying to dry himself off with his jacket.

Thankfully, Accelerator appeared to be gone. Slowly he began to ease up. All in all, he did get off easy. The number one esper could have easily done something far worse.

He was truthful about not wanting to do anything sexual with Imouto, so as long as he kept his nose clean, he'd be off the hook. He took a sigh of relief and leaned back a little; once Accelerator was sure that Touma's intentions were pure, he was sure to back off entirely.

"Sorry for the wait, but Misaka is finished, Misaka says, wondering what you'll think."

Touma turned to gaze upon his companion, who had stepped out of the store carrying a bag. Rather than any of the dresses she was looking at she opted to go for a white sleeveless tank top with dull red stripes, and a set of white shorts. Her top was rather loose, but it also only came up to just above her waist, showing off a little bit of her midriff, while her shorts were definitely tight and short, only going to her upper thighs, fully showing off her legs.

She was showing off plenty of skin, but it didn't seem that outlandish. However…

"…That's a bit more of a summer outfit, don't you think?" Touma asked.

"Misaka wanted to try something different… and their dresses were too long for what Misaka liked when Misaka tried them on, Misaka says as she is still expecting an answer for how she looks." She did a little spin to give Touma a better look.

He had to admit, she had an attractive athletic build.

"It looks great," Touma admitted. "I guess I'm just worried that you'll get cold once we get outside again."

He rubbed his neck as Imouto smiled a little.

"Misaka came in a skirt, so it should be fine, Misaka states to reassure the savior," She stated. "We can go now if you want, Misaka says as her stomach begins to rumble."

"…Guess that pretty much decides on what we're doing next, now doesn't it?" Touma shrugged and stood up. "Alright, let's find something to eat!"

They began walking toward the restaurant-heavy side. At some point, Imouto took his left arm for her own, holding it gently, but Touma didn't mind. This gave him a good look into the bag she was carrying; all that was inside was her previous set of clothes, though there might have been something else below that as it did appear rather full from the outside. Due to the looseness of her top, he could also see down her shirt if he wanted, but he avoided that if he could. It was more of a random discovery rather than something he was intentionally trying to find.

Eventually they passed by a set of indoor plants, acting as a center divider in the mall's hall. As they walked by, Imouto took out a wallet from her pocket and began to look through it to probably see how much money she had left. However, a particularly rude individual shoulder checked the unlucky Kamijou, and the resulting jolt caused her to drop her wallet into the planter that the foliage was in. Not a big deal, but a few coins fell out into the soil.

"That asshole…" Touma growled. "Are you ok, Imouto?"

"Misaka is fine… Misaka just needs to get her money back, Misaka states reluctantly as she lets go of the savior." The brown haired clone stated. She knelt down to pick up her wallet and find her coins, but they must have been hidden by the plant because she stayed there for an unusual amount of time.

This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for her change in attire. As said, her shorts appeared to be on the tight side, so when she knelt down, one could actually see the definitive outline off her butt. It didn't help that she wiggled it around as if it was part of some kind of dance either.

Touma didn't mind too much; he was a guy after all. Or rather, he didn't think much of it at first, but that changed fairly quickly.

On the other side, Accelerator was leaning against a wall, messing with his phone. Imouto didn't seem to notice, but Touma definitely did. Accelerator's eyes drifted up from his phone, and narrowed them at the unlucky Kamijou.

Touma knew what it looked like; it gave the definite impression that he was intentionally staring at her ass. He had to stop Imouto before her ignorant actions got him killed.

"H-hey, you know, I can help you find your money if you want?" Touma suggested.

"It's fine, Misaka states as she works through the frustration of finding all of her currency." Imouto replied.

In her head though, a different conversation was taking place.

" _Misaka 10032 reporting in, intentionally showing Misaka's rear end to the Savior has failed to arouse him at this time."_

" _Misaka 13879 is sad; she is quite proud of our respective figures."_

" _Misaka 10777 disappointed; she is quite cold here in Russia and was hoping that some spicy action would help warm her up."_

" _Misaka 19090 suggests raising your butt a little higher; maybe he's not getting a good enough of a look."_

Misaka Imouto did as her sister suggested and raised her rear, shifting from a kneeling position to fully extending her legs, appearing to check the other side in case any coins found their way over. This only made the unlucky Kamijou panic more as the Accelerator shifted to glaring.

You see, Accelerator didn't want Touma to do anything to Imouto, and honestly, the Unlucky Kamijou had the same intention.

However, it was actually Imouto, or rather the majority Misaka Network, that wanted Touma to make a move on her, and as such was trying to entice him. There was no way for Accelerator to know this aside from them telling him, so she was inadvertently threatening Touma's life.

As the one in this situation would say: such misfortune.

"A-are you sure?" Touma called out. "You s-seem like you're having a bit of trouble there!"

Imouto didn't answer, but frowned as she faked her searching. Truthfully, she had already got all her money back and was just showing off.

" _Misaka 10032 is starting to get annoyed,"_ Her voice echoed in the Misaka Network. _"His tone tells me he can see it, but he's just getting nervous and wont act."_

" _Misaka 18754 suggests that perhaps it's because you're in public? He might be more receptive in a private setting."_

" _Misaka 12574 is detecting unusual readings from your torso, please confirm."_

Imouto raised an eyebrow at that. She hadn't noticed due to her focus in the plan at hand, but her shirt had begun to fell a tad bit tight, unusual considering how loose it was before.

The cause was the fact that her chest, normally rather modest, had effectively doubled in size. And was still growing.

"… _Misaka 10032 reports that the Savior's breast-growing function has activated erroneously."_

" _Misaka 12574 states that such a thing is consistent with our reports related to the ability "Bust Upper," but perhaps this is a blessing in disguise?"_

" _Misaka 10777 agrees; it tells that he is definitely looking your direction due to your provocations. Also, it is well documented that he has a preference for more top-heavy women."_

" _Misaka 18754 still recommends taking this date to a more private setting. He might be more inclined to respond without the possibility of prying eyes."_

Considering her sisters' advice, she wrapped up her blatant display and put her wallet away. She then turned to face the unlucky Kamijou with a very noticeable jiggle from her engorged chest. Touma's mouth dropped as she was still growing, her chest quickly causing her tank top to rise up and show more of her midriff.

If there was a way for a stare to cause physical damage, Touma was feeling it from Accelerator's gaze of infinite contempt. Touma scrambled for his sunglasses, nearly dropping them in the process before putting them on his face and uttering a simple sigh of relief.

"You didn't need to do that, Misaka politely suggests," Imouto stated. "Misaka didn't mind; aside from the tightening, it was rather pleasant, Misaka adds, carefully choosing her words."

"N-no way… not out here with all these people!" Touma replied. "W-well… we're still going for some food right? I think I see a family restaurant over there!"

Touma pointed across the hallway. It seemed to be a humble place, somewhat busy due to it being the middle of the day, but otherwise it didn't seem to have a line of people waiting to be seated. They were shown to a window booth that allowed them to see out into the mall proper, displaying a clothing store across the street. Touma ordered chicken teriyaki while Imouto opted for shrimp. Thankfully, their waiter didn't question the clone's speaking patterns, at least not outwardly to them.

Once it was all set up, the unlucky Kamijou and let out a sigh of relief. Accelerator was likely trying to keep out of Imouto's direct sight to avoid being discovered; she was distracted before, but now they were seated comfortable indoors, with only one window. Accelerator could walk in too, but there'd be no way to guarantee where he was put in that case, and not to mention he could easily be found out. The only remotely decent place to hide would be in the clothing store across the street, as there was a discount rack right next to their own window, but someone like Accelerator would stick out like a sore thumb.

At least for now he was safe. He feared the worst if he decided to tell Imouto about Accelerator, so he decided to keep quiet. They were given their ordered food not much later and ate relatively uninterrupted.

Touma was surprised to see how quickly Imouto tore through her shrimp though.

"Really like them, huh?" He commented.

"Yes, Misaka answers quickly," Imouto wiped some sauce from her lips. "Misaka likes shrimp. There are so many and so small in the long run, but they keep going on regardless and don't let life get to them. They are like Misaka's sisters, Misaka answers in an elated mood."

" _Wouldn't that be more of a reason to not like eating them though?"_ Touma thought. He didn't say anything; the sisters appeared to have unusual trains of thought from time to time, and as such felt it was better to leave it unaddressed.

He briefly looked out the window and saw something unusual. There was someone looking through the display rack in the clothing store, but something seemed off about him. He was in a large red jacket, more fit for winter rather than the current spring, baggy jeans, and appeared to wear a white cap.

…And he had white hair.

He turned his head to look out, and Touma saw his blood red eyes.

" _Y-you've got to be kidding!? He put on a disguise just to stalk me and not get noticed!?"_ Touma turned pale upon the realization. That was definitely Accelerator. He even grinned back at the unlucky Kamijou, freaking him out more.

To make matters worse, Imouto had moved…

…Right next to him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, lightly grabbing at his arm.

"N-no, it's fine! Just lost in thought!" Touma replied. Imouto slid a little closer and turned her body to face him. Nervously, Touma looked back. She had a sizable amount of cleavage now, and that combined with her choice in what is now a tight top and shorts gave him quite a view.

Too bad death itself was watching, and the trigger for his demise could be anything even slightly resembling affection from the Misaka clone.

"Are you not having fun, Misaka asks as she appears a little sad?" Imouto asked.

"It's not that… I guess I just feel like I'm being watched…" Touma replied. It'd be one thing if he told her, but if Imouto found out herself, that might be a different story. Sadly, Imouto looked out only to find that Accelerator had already turned away, appearing to be just another person in the crowd.

"Misaka doesn't see anyone, Misaka says as she turns back." She did as she told, leaning a little closer, pressing part of her swollen chest into his side. "Are you sure that's all? Misaka understands if you'd rather be someplace else, Misaka says as she looks down in a disappointed way."

"I-it's not that, really!" Touma replied. "It's just… it's hard to talk about right now, I guess…"

He absolutely couldn't tell her. Even if the Misaka network could shut off support for Accelerator's esper ability, that'd likely cover him just for that day. Any time after that? He could crush his entire dormitory in his sleep, throw a bus at him while on his way to school… all sorts of terrifying things.

Moreover, due to the nature of his ability, there'd be no way to tell that it was Accelerator until he attacked. By that point, whatever punishment the Misaka network dealt out wouldn't matter.

He'd be a corpse.

Imouto tilted her head slightly.

"… _Misaka 10032 is confused. Misaka thinks that Misaka's advances are working, but it appears that there is a hold up somewhere stopping him from pursuing it."_

" _Misaka 19090 thinks that maybe he's embarrassed? He doesn't usually talk or act on this kind of thing… maybe he needs more warming up to break down his defenses?"_

Imouto leaned in just a little more, placing her hand on one of Touma's thighs for support. This was sending signals all over the unlucky Kamijou's body. Hormones and logic were in a war for supremacy; one side wanted to indulge in Imouto's temptations, understanding what she was trying to do, while the other was trying to avoid death at all costs.

"If you want to do something else… Misaka doesn't mind, Misaka states in a low voice." She rubbed his leg a little. "Especially if… it's something you can do with Misaka… Misaka trials off…"

She tilted her head slightly, letting her bangs shift to the side as she leaned in close. She looked cute. Despite her currently provocative outfit and figure, the unlucky Kamijou could only focus on her face.

For a brief moment, former side of Touma's internal struggle was winning out.

"… _Maybe if it's after something like this, dying wouldn't be so bad_ …" He thought.

Then a knock came from the window, interrupting them. This managed to catch the two's attention enough to look.

Before them stood a feminine looking boy with long, waist length blond hair and blue eyes. Dressed mostly in either yellow or black, he wore a tight fitting shirt and pants, and a rather dark stole around his shoulders. One could see he wore fingerless gloves and two crossing belts on his waist.

" _T-Thor!? What the hell are you doing here!?"_ Touma blinked as his lips twitched in confusion. Thor waved with a smile and then gave a thumbs up, seemingly approving of the situation Touma was in.

"…You know him, Misaka asks in a confused tone?" Imouto spoke up.

"Y-yeah… he's a… somebody…" Touma replied. Thor continued to smile, but then suddenly looked up while raising a finger, giving the impression he just remembered something. He then held out his wrist and pointed down toward it.

It was an old way to ask for the time.

Touma blinked a few times before pulling out his phone. He found it easier to just show him the clock on his phone. Thor leaned in to look, before narrowing his eyes and letting his jaw drop a little in apparent disappointment. He then put the palm of his hand to his face and sighed, shaking his head. He frowned, pointed further into the mall, and waved again before walking away.

"…Did he… really just want the time…?" Touma asked. He couldn't help but feel like something was off.

The last time he saw Thor was when he was helping rescue Othinus. Why was he back in Academy City?

Imouto however was less than pleased.

" _Misaka 10032 is officially mad. An acquaintance of the Savior interrupted us. We were about to kiss!"_

" _Do you have his name? Misaka 10777 suggests picking him up of the street and dealing with him after a later date."_

" _Misaka 19090 is surprised by your suggested assassination."_

"… _Misaka 10777 might have spent too much time in Russia."_

" _Discuss it later; Misaka 18754 thinks it might be time for our trump card."_

Imouto nodded, and pulled back.

"…Sorry about that, Misaka says apologetically," She spoke. "Misaka doesn't know what came over Misaka, Misaka repeats."

"N-no, it's fine!" Touma reassured her. "T-things like that happen, don't worry about it."

Touma breathed out slowly, calming down. Even if it was weird that Thor was around, he ended up saving the unlucky Kamijou from certain death at the hands of the One Way Road.

His hormones got the better of him. Damn them. He went to check his phone for the time himself, having lost track of it due to the chaos of the day.

"…Do you still want to hit that movie? We still have time before it starts." He asked.

"Misaka is ready if you are, Misaka nods in agreement."

The two packed up, paid their bill, and left the restaurant. Thankfully, Accelerator had left the area and was nowhere in sight. For the moment, they appeared to be on their own.

It was likely for the better; Touma now knew for sure that Misaka Imouto was hitting on him pretty hard. The attempt at a kiss suddenly made the issue with the bush make a whole lot more sense.

Part of him wanted to set her aside and stop her and explain his whole situation… but another acknowledged that the sisters have had it rough for a long time, especially with more than half of them unfortunately no longer with them. He wanted to indulge her a little bit to at least try to make up for her past.

They arrived at the movie theater relatively uneventfully. They paid for their ticket and got something to drink (no popcorn because they just ate); it was all normal.

Until they got to the ticket-checking usher anyway.

"Show your tickets; showing for "Below the Sand," will be taking place in theater three, just down the hall!"

"Thor!?"

Touma couldn't keep it to himself this time. The Almighty Thor, strongest magician in Gremlin… was working as an usher in Academy City, checking for the validity of incoming customer's purchases. He had traded his usual clothes for a maroon uniform, consisting of a button up shirt, long pants, black shoes, and a little hat with a black rim.

"Hey Kamijou-chan! Long time no see!" Thor smiled. "Well, aside from a few minutes ago anyway. How was making out with your girl here?"

Both parties lit up bright red, but the only one who changed expressions was the spiky haired teen.

"Cut the crap, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Working."

"That I could figure out!" Touma shouted. "I mean what are you doing working here!?"

"…I could tell you, but-"

"No; that bit is dead! Dead I say! No one's bringing it back!" Touma suddenly shouted. Thor simply shrugged.

"Either way, like I said, theater three for the scary movie," He repeated. "Though… you sure about bringing a girl to a scary movie?"

"I like scary movies, Misaka states as she observes the usher in case he makes any sudden moves." Imouto responded. Thor simply grinned.

"Oh? Do you? That's kind of cool; us guys don't usually like the romance movies, so having someone around they can go see the hardcore stuff with is a big plus." He stated. Imouto simply nodded in agreement. "Either way, two tickets for the lovely couple please! I'd love to chat more, but my shift just started!"

The two handed him their tickets, with him nodding and stamping them before letting them pass. Touma was beyond confused, but it seems like it worked out. Thor being in Academy City was a problem, but if he was behaving himself, Touma didn't care too much.

Plus, they were now in an isolated theater. A similar case to before; Accelerator couldn't get in without being noticed by Imouto, so he felt he was safe.

The movie was all right but predictable. Something about three couples out for an around the world tour, and things going wrong on their way from the Middle East to Egypt. Some sort of monster was stalking them from under the sand, leaping up like a shark to swallow them up or drag them below the ground. It relied on jump scares a little too much, but the atmosphere created by the fact that the monster could be anywhere under their feet was good when they let things settle.

Not a whole lot was going on in the theater itself. Imouto seemed pretty engrossed by the film, sipping away at her drink with her eyes locked on the screen, and the theater wasn't packed by any means, but it was pretty far from empty. They were in the middle, but people didn't sit around them, so they mostly had their section to themselves.

A sound came from somewhere in the back that caught the unlucky Kamijou's attention, but he ignored it. However, it rang out a second time. Around the third occurrence was when he turned to see what was going on.

He immediately regretted the decision.

There were two ushers near the back, keeping watch on the theater itself. Thor wasn't one of them; Touma could only assume he was still outside. The spiky haired teen saw them when he first walked in, but one of them had been swapped out.

By a certain white haired boy with red eyes. He must have seen Touma look, because he immediately grinned.

" _Y-you've got to be kidding me! He's here too! What did he do with the other guy!?"_ Touma's face paled as he quickly looked forward to avoid looking suspicious to anyone else around.

He couldn't focus on the movie after that. He thought that if Imouto was enough into the movie that he'd be fine, but if she made a move on him again…

The Imagine Breaker needed a plan.

"…Empty… Misaka… says sadly…" Imouto suddenly spoke with a frown. He held onto her drink as if it was a sick child, not once changing from her somber expression.

Touma eyed her for a moment before something clicked.

He had an idea.

"I can get a refill for you if you want." Touma offered.

"Won't you miss part of the movie, Misaka asks trying to keep her voice down to not disturb anyone?" She asked.

"I don't mind; I kind of need to use the bathroom anyway, so we can kill two birds with one stone." Touma smiled. Imouto smiled back and handed him her cup, and he walked back up the aisle. He passed Accelerator, doing his best to avoid eye contact, and pressed on until he was in the main lobby.

The person he was looking for had moved behind the concession stand.

"Hey Kamijou-chan!" Thor greeted. "What's up? How's your date going?"

"Listen, I have a problem and I need your help." Touma stated.

"Sorry bud; my magic only lets me turn into girls. I can't take your place for you."

"That's not it!" Touma replied. "One of your ushers got lifted off and replaced by someone who is going to try and kill me!"

"A hit? Who did you piss off?"

"Accelerator."

There was a short silence.

"…THE Accelerator?" Thor blinked.

"Yes, THAT one!" Touma groaned. "I'm on a date with someone he doesn't want me dating and keeps getting pissed when she is affectionate."

"So he's stalking you… and you think the next time she goes for the kill he'll kick your face in?" Thor tilted his head.

"Yes! Exactly!" Touma clapped his hands together, dropping the cup onto the counter. "Can you please swap with the other usher and do something about it if he tries to attack me!?"

"…You do know my only way to stop someone like that is through copious amounts of violence, right?"

"At this point, I'll take it!" Touma replied quickly. He was desperate to find some sort of resolution. "Just don't mention it was me who asked you, alright!?"

Thor put his hand to his chin, thinking it over.

"…Eh, alright," He shrugged. "I'm at this place under a fake ID anyway, so it matters about as much to me as a forest to a construction company. Sure; I'll take your back."

Thor didn't really care; he just wanted an excuse to throw down with the top dog of Academy City.

Touma felt like he was doing something bad, but by this point he didn't care. Accelerator was being unreasonably overprotective.

But before that…

"…Oh, and can I get a refill on this? It was root beer I think." Touma asked.

"Roger, roger." Thor nodded.

Touma received the full drink before walking back to his seat, handed Imouto back her cup when he arrived, appearing noticeably more relaxed. He eased back into his seat; he didn't check to see if Thor did what he asked just yet, but just the idea of having support was enough to calm his nerves enough to enjoy the movie.

After a few maulings on the screen, the movie entered a quieter moment of its run time, focusing on its characters rather than the threat at hand. Over the course of the scene, Touma felt a small tug on his jacket.

"…Savior, Misaka calls out pleadingly," Imouto tugged again. "You are enjoying spending time with Misaka, aren't you, Misaka asks with a tilted head?"

"Of course I am." Touma replied.

"But you've been distracted since we left the clothes store… Misaka trails off…"

Touma felt a little guilty, even though it was someone else's fault. It was supposed to be her special day, after all.

"…Sorry," Touma rubbed his head. "Someone… approached me while I was waiting for you and has been stalking me ever since, so it's hard to put it out of my head…"

"Stalking? Have you contacted Anti-Skill, Misaka asks curiously."

"It's a bit more than what they can handle… but I think I managed to handle it while I was out." Touma replied.

"I see… that's good, Misaka replies twiddling her thumbs…" She trailed off. "…Because Misaka likes being around you, so Misaka wants you to like being around Misaka… Misaka states in a slightly flustered tone."

Touma frowned put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; if it wasn't for my issue, everything would be fine and you'd have my complete attention," The spikey haired teen rubbed her slightly. "Sorry if me being out of it ruined the day."

"…What happened should be taken care of, right, Misaka asks hopefully?"

"Should be, at least until we get out of here." Touma replied.

"Then… can you look at Misaka, Misaka asks blissfully?" She requested.

"But… I already am…?"

"Misaka means… without the sunglasses… Misaka asks as her face heats up." It was dark, but due to the light from the screen, Touma could see a blush form across her face. A similar sensation began to take hold on the spiky haired teen's face as well.

"B-but… I mean…" Touma sputtered. "…If you get bigger… that shirt would split right down the middle… wouldn't it?"

"Misaka is prepared; Misaka bought spare extra-large tops, Misaka reports proudly." She stated. "When you look at Misaka… it makes Misaka's chest feel warm… fuzzy… and when that ability is active… it tells Misaka that you're looking at just Misaka… no one else… Misaka says warmly…"

"I-I understand that… but still-"

He was interrupted when Imouto moved from her seat to sitting in his lap, wrapping her arms around Touma's head and pressing her already engorged chest against his.

"…Please, Misaka begs…?" She called, her face very close to his.

Touma didn't know why, but since he came to acknowledge that girls had started to like him, his resistance to their charms seemed to jump off a cliff somewhere, never to return.

He couldn't find a way to say no.

"If… you want… you can take them off…" Touma replied. Imouto wasted no time and began to lift his sunglasses off his head.

Her chest began to swell almost immediately, pressing into the unlucky Kamijou's chest. The growing orbs began to take up more space in her already tight tank top as they took up more space. The soft sounds of splitting fabric could be heard starting, and they were going to start getting louder soon as her chest made more room for itself.

Despite that, Touma could only focus on her face yet again. Imouto must have felt the same as she began to lean in, attempting to pick things up from where the left off at the restaurant.

There was a sudden loud bang, but not from the speakers.

It was from the chair next to them.

"Yo."

Touma froze; Accelerator had finally gotten angry enough to throw aside his deceptive antics and charge him directly. In the shock of his apperances, Imouto drops his sunglasses back into place on Touma's head.

"Accelerator… M-Misaka calls out in fear!?" She spoke.

"H-hey, you saw it! She moved over to me, you know!?" Touma stated. His brain was spinning as he tried to figure out a way to escape. Wasn't Thor supposed to help with this!?

"That doesn't really matter now, does it?" Accelerator glared. The battery on his collar wasn't on just yet, so there was a chance of escape, but the moment he turned it on, it'd be over.

As Accelerator was being intimidating, a hand came up onto his shoulder to put a stop to it.

"Hey now; you can't go threatening the guests just because he's out with a girl you like, you know?" Thor had finally appeared; Touma's savoir in the flesh.

Accelerator wasted no time in activating his collar and sending Thor flying through several empty seats. People screamed and began to run out at this point, fearing the possibility of the white haired esper going on a rampage.

"…Pompous piece of shit." Accelerator growled as he shut his collar off, turning to focus on the couple in front of him.

That proved to be a mistake as one of the theater chairs came flying at him, slamming into his back and sending him over the railing and into the next row.

"Rude," Thor complained as he dusted himself off. "I was just trying to enforce the rules, and you hurl me into the seats? Talk about a bad attitude…"

Accelerator's growls turned into a roar as he shot up, activating his powers in full and charging straight for the lightning god. Thor immediately deployed his arc fusion blades as Accelerator slammed into him, taking the two of them through a wall. Several loud crashes could be heard from there, shaking the whole theater, so Touma did what he could.

He picked up Imouto and ran, praying that Thor (And the other people in the mall) would be ok

* * *

"Seriously… I get that he doesn't want anything bad to happen to them, but that's going a little too far, don't you think!?" Touma breathed out. They were out of the underground mall by now, but feeling more shockwaves, Touma kept running.

Imouto grabbed her bag as they left, but she simply let it lay below her now large breasts as he ran, hiding her face with her hands. The girl's chest jiggled furiously with each step, but Touma tried to ignore it.

Now the shocks had stopped, Touma did the same, breathing heavily as he slowed down.

"S-sorry about that…" Touma sighed. He moved to let the girl down, but she spoke before he could.

"…Ugh, why did this kind of situation have to be the first time I get a princess-carry /escape?"

"…Huh?" Touma blinked. Her voice suddenly had emotion, but she spoke oddly. And it was familiar…

He looked down to see the girl, to see her showing her face again, her hands now resting on top of her chest. Her eyes had an unusual brightness to them, very different from the Imouto he was carrying before.

"Seriously, I'm going to need to give him a serious talk about boundaries and letting the sisters do what they want /return." The girl spoke. "But /backspace, I guess it did get us into his arms directly, so maybe if he backs off, I'll let him off easy /return."

Yeah, it definitely wasn't Imouto in his arms anymore. It's not that someone else had snuck in; she still had the same body before. But where did he…

He remembered: From the perfect world.

"…Will-Chan?" Touma blinked.

"You got it right, five points /return!" She cheered. "I was worried you wouldn't remember me after all that, you know /return!"

There was an entity in the Misaka network that the sisters didn't know about. It lived there, saw everything they did, and on occasion would take over the Sisters to act.

She was the Will of the Whole Misaka Network. Their collective desire all in one place.

"…When did you…?" Touma trailed off.

"Around the time Accelerator showed up /return," She replied. "Seriously, 10032 was so close and then he showed up /return! I was going to cut him off, but /backspace, then that blond guy popped in and they started fighting… as much as he deserved a pounding, him dying is not on the list of my priorities /return."

Touma set her down and she tried to stand, almost falling over in the process due to her shift in weight.

"Geeze, these girls sure are heavy /return," Will remarked, holding onto her swollen chest. "…Makes me wonder what bras in Academy City are like /return. This happens to you all the time, right /escape? 10032 went braless tonight but /backspace, normally you have other girls being subject to this rather constantly, right /escape?"

Touma blinked. And suddenly his eyes widened.

He had never thought of that before.

"Why… doesn't that cause any problems…?" Touma spoke aloud. "I-I mean, they all wear one! But my Bust Upper doesn't cause anything weird to happen with them!? How!? Why!? D-does it grow those too!? If so, why not the rest of their clothes!?"

There were too many questions to answer as Touma rubbed his face furiously, trying to figure out the mystery.

"…Maybe bringing this up was a mistake /return." Will sighed. Touma slowly stopped as she spoke up again.

"Wait… how long are you going to keep control of her?" Touma asked.

"Little bit… she won't remember anything, so its fine /return," She replied. "I just got super swept up in getting carried that I kind of forgot to back off… teehee /return!"

"The "teehee" would work better if you could stop talking like a typewriter."

"I can't control it /return! It's how I talk /return!" Will retorted, put her hands on her hips. Touma sighed.

"…Still, guess if you're still around, everything must be fine with the sisters, right?" He asked.

"Yeah; they're great /return!" She smiled. "Although… you need to be more resilient to advances /return! We know all about your quest, and 10032 was planning on dragging you out to a love hotel after the movie to try and lock in your decision /return!"

A-a love hotel!? Academy City has those!?" Touma shouted. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised that a love hotel that'd let teenagers enter existed, or that Misaka Imouto had intended to bring him to one.

Whoever said that the aggressive women were the quiet ones knew what they were talking about.

"Either way… I suppose it's about time I get going /return. Don't want this one to have too big of a gap in her memory /return. I'll make sure she gets home safe and turn the reins back to her /return. Making up a cover story and implanting it shouldn't be too hard /return." Will sighed.

"Yeah… still it was nice to see you." Touma stated.

"Same here /return!" She smiled. "But there's one little thing I need to do before I leave /return!"

She quickly approached the unlucky Kamijou and pulled on his collar to lower him.

She then kissed him on the lips, sending Touma into shock.

"Bwah!?" Touma sputtered as his entire face turned red.

"A little thank you for looking after 10032 for the day /return!" Will pulled back and smiled. "Regardless of who you decided on, remember to come and have fun with her every now and then, would you /escape? That'd make her really happy /return!"

Touma couldn't speak, and that fact seemed to amuse her, as all she did was giggle to his lack of a reply.

"Well then… take care /return! Get home safe /return!"

She waved goodbye and went running off for wherever Misaka Imouto was living; it was a piece of information the spiky haired teen didn't know. Touma simply stood there, awestruck. Normally he'd at least offer to walk her home, but he was so shocked by her action that he could barely speak, let alone use his feet.

After a few moments, he lifted his hand up to his lips.

"S-so… t-that's a kiss… right?" he asked himself.

Once he finally recovered his ability to move his legs, he was suddenly elated. It was his first kiss!

…As far as he could remember, anyway, but to him, it was the first time and it felt like he was on top of the world!

He walked home proudly, thinking that his little quest for love was finally paying off somewhere. It seemed like nothing could bring him down from his state of sheer and utter joy.

At least until he arrived to his dormitory and saw a familiar head of white hair sitting on the bench just outside, remembering at the last minute that Accelerator knew where he lived.

…Such misfortune.

* * *

 **And here we are at the bottom!**

 **Finally, its a Misaka Imouto chapter! It's been a request for awhile, so I'm glad to finally deliver. The Misaka Network ended up being a tad... aggressive when it came to claiming the unlucky Kamijou, but considering how willing they are to compete with their big sister (Mikoto) for his affections, I figured they'd be willing to go above and beyond to win. You know what they say: Go Big or Go Home.**

 **Too bad Accelerator was having none of that, huh?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	22. The Twenty Second Incident

**Ehhh, so what if its a little under halfway into the month! I said this updates once a month, not during the first week! I'm still within my release window, I swear!**

 **Jokes aside, sorry that this one is running a little late. Some issues behind the scenes can't be avoided and all that jazz.**

 **All that said... we have some reviews to look at!**

 _Guest (1):_ Yeah... suddenly appearing Accelerator messes with everyone. And an excuse to use Will-chan is a fun one, as she rarely can crop up in normal stories, let alone in something like this.

 _MarkGib:_ It really has, and I love it.

 _whwsms:_ It's hard to say... it could also be Worst's personality acting out in the only way she feels comfortable in an attempt to "attract a mate." Not that she'd say so, of course... Did you like Accelerator playing the role of the overprotective dad who doesn't want his daughter to date? I know I did. Papa Accelerator might be more terrifying than Aleister and Coronzon combined.

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Comedic Accelerator can be some of the most horrifying yet hilarious things that can happen. Will-Chan was actually a last minute addition if you'd believe it; she just felt like the perfect character to wrap things up with. Glad you enjoyed the slice of life bits! Those are actually pretty hard for me to get right!

 _Mr. X:_ Ehhh your just not liking that this is comedy focused, aren't you? Yeah him being afraid is probably overplayed, but you must remember: Imagine Breaker only covers his right arm, everywhere else is fair game, so Accelerator CAN kill him. Whether he will or not is something that our unlucky Kamijou would rather not mention: He's not some super-badass shonen hero who can bench-press a planet... he is still very much a high school student. Kiss being stolen out of nowhere by someone unexpected just felt right to me to keep things switched up. And yeah, I could do this weekly... if it was my only project. I'm working on stuff in the background; just because I'm not uploading doesn't mean I'm not writing. Heck, I'm rolling around the idea to step out of the To Aru fandom for a little bit. The Bust Upper incident serves as a nice comedic break from my other projects. Remember: you guys only see the projects I finish!

 _wildarms13:_ That pretty much describes Accelerator when it comes to the Sisters, huh?

 _Xperior:_ The Swolest of Dads

 _BlueJack22:_ Touma x Hospital room. Name a more iconic duo; I'll wait. Glad you liked it; yeah I go left field sometimes... its fun.

 _Stitches:_ No one wants to deal with Big Daddy Accelerator... As for your second half; its hard to say. The girls could have learned it form Worst or one of the other sisters, or just one of them being naughty online. As for Accelerator, i'll leave the head canon up to you; as there could be a number of reasons.

 _The crack shipping guy:_ Accelerator is always scary... And yes! Thor! I like using him but always lack a reason to do so... thus, an excuse is welcome. Don't go hating on Will-chan; she's the one who saved Touma, you know! More fighting? No but more Thor? ...Read below, my friend.

 _Animan10:_ Always a good time.

 _Anon:_ ...You might be on to something there.

 _EspadaJ18:_ Glad you've been enjoying it! As for that little reference, it's more of a running joke between me in my friends that I like to insert; this is the second time I've done that. I don't think I can make a story like that work, as honestly I really don't know DxD very well, but if someone else were to... -wink wink nudge nudge-

 _Slimeboi:_ I mean... technically? Conjoined minds is a tricky topic. Yeah, it's kind of played up... but just because he can win against them doesn't mean he wants to try, you know.

 _Agent Nine:_ Yeah... while I do pick on some fan favorites, I do try and pull some unusual folk out of the woodwork when I can. It's fun to remember who might be great to have involved in a scene.

 _Rajarshi Sarkar:_ Only one can steal his first kiss... and it ended up being the one people'd least expect... fufu.

 _fencer29:_ You have caught onto the reference, my friend.

 _someperson:_ It's less about reluctance and more about finding the right situation to pull it out... and this spot felt right for some reason.

 _Guest (2):_ ...Maybe. I don't know for sure, but it's a distinct maybe.

 _Guest (3):_ May he rest in peace.

 _Guest (4):_ I don't know if anyone has... buuuut if someone wanted to... -wink wink nudge nudge-

 **And with that done... enjoy!**

* * *

A normal day like any other, that's how it was supposed to be.

Nothing unusual was happening. The closest thing he had for an activity on this particular day was some early day shopping. Yes, even the unlucky Kamijou knew the joy of the weekend, and to speed things along he decided to get his chores done early so he could kick back and relax.

Sure, Bust Upper was active, but he wasn't the type to let that control him. It was his free time after all! A set of sunglasses and he was free from the chains that bound him!

But…

"Hey there Kamijou-chan!"

He would never be allowed a simple day of rest.

"…Hey there, Thor." Touma was immediately wary. When this particular magician came around, it was never for anything good.

"I see that your super special eyes are on, that's just perfect!" Thor grinned.

"… _Of all people who I'd like to have know about my eyes, he is close to the bottom, I swear…"_ Touma thought to himself before speaking. "Y-yeah… it's a bit of a problem, but well… it's a day off! So not much reason to head out other than some grocery shopping! After that I can set at home and ride this out!"

"Oh, so you're going to buy some stuff and head home then?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Touma nodded.

"I can respect that, all work and no play and all that!" Thor nodded too, smiling.

"So if you'll excuse-"

"But," Thor interrupted. "If there was something else you could do, say… helping a few folks out, you'd drop even a free day to help them, right?"

There it was; the lightning god's scheme.

Of course he was here for him; Touma should have been wary since he saw him in the underground mall.

There was little other reason for Thor to come back to Academy City, right?

"Sorry, but I've had it rough after Accelerator… can't you just-"

"Nope!" Thor grinned wide and grabbed the unlucky Kamijou's shoulder.

In an instant, they were both gone. Thor abused his magic as the "Almighty Thor," rather mercilessly and moved the world, dragging Kamijou Touma along with him.

However, they didn't move very far, just on top of one of the building nearby.

"Oh come on!" Touma groaned. "I just want a day! Just one day! Can't I have that much!?"

"Well… my next available day is Tuesday, and you have school. Unless you want me busting you out of classes, anyway." Thor crossed his arms.

Touma's groan became more pronounced. The lightning god made it quite clear that he was grabbing him for something, and wasn't going to take "No" for an answer. The most he'd do is push it back to early the following week, but that posed its own kind of problems.

If it was one of his friends, Touma would start a brawl to get out of it.

However, Thor was a rare breed; a magician with ability to fight without fully relying on magic. Plus, on top of that, his "Almighty Thor" spell to move the world and everything on it below his feet was another issue.

Touma could only frown and complain; Thor had the upper hand and wouldn't let him go until he was satisfied.

"…Can I be home in time for dinner?" Touma asked.

"Of course! Shouldn't take too much longer than a few hours, actually!" Thor crossed his arms. "We'll be having a wee bit of fun, then dive right into a good stuff."

"…Can't we just skip the fun and go right into the main course?" Touma asked pleadingly.

"Bold, but no; got to take your ability for a little test run!" The lightning god replied. "What I need are your eyes; you don't mind me making use of them, do you?"

"…Is it for anything malicious? I'm not interested in breaking the law." Touma narrowed his eyes.

"Not intentionally, anyway!" Thor grinned. "It's for something rather important, actually! Not quite world ending, but still; kind of up there. So! What do you say?"

"You ask that, but I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Good answer!" Thor smacked the unlucky Kamijou's back. "Now we just need some test subjects! Let's see…"

"How are you even going to get people to agree to this little test run of yours, anyway?" Touma asked. Thor's eyes drifted around, examining the area, before landing on a gas station.

"…Do gas stations sell rope by chance?" He asked.

"I'm scared to answer but… maybe…?" Touma shrugged.

Thor on the other hand grinned.

"Then you can just leave everything to me."

* * *

"Do you remember when we're supposed to meet up with Misaka-san, Saten?"

"I think it's not for an hour or two…" Saten answered. "Looks like we got going a little bit early… ah well! Let's see if we can hit an arcade before we meet up! Does that sound fun, Uiharu? "

"I think what we really need is to better manage our time…" Uiharu sighed.

Like the rest of the students, Saten and Uiharu were enjoying their time away from school. Sure, there was the dreaded horror that was "homework," but that was for later at night after all the fun in the day had been drained away.

That's what they told themselves, anyway.

Therefore, they wandered around without a care in the world. The populated streets seemed to bleed off, leaving them on their own for the most part.

At least that's how it was until someone jumped out in front of them.

"Why hello there!" Thor smiled rather warmly, carrying something under his right arm.

The two girls blinked repeatedly.

"Is that…" Saten started.

"…Kamijou-san!?" Uiharu finished.

It was true; the object that the Almighty Thor was carrying was none other than Kamijou Touma himself. His hands and legs were bound in thick rope, freshly bought from a convenience store.

"…I have to admit; when you brought up rope, I didn't expect this." Touma blinked, holding a nearly consistent deadpan expression.

"Oh, you know these two?" Thor tilted his head. "And here I thought I was going to use my fancy new "Big Boobie Gun" on some unsuspecting citizens."

"Call me that again and I'll find a way to beat the shit out of you!" Touma squirmed in the lightning god's grip.

Uiharu looked rather startled, but Saten giggled a little.

"Pfft… big boobie gun…"

"Hey!" Touma shouted.

"Told you it was funny." Thor grinned.

"YOU TRY BEING THE GUN AND LAUGH ABOUT THIS!" Touma squirmed more. This only caused the two to laugh more as Uiharu watched on.

"Saten, should you really be laughing at Kamijou-san while he's very clearly been captured?" She asked.

"Nah, its fine. It's pretty clear that they're just messing around, I think." Saten remarked.

"…In actuality, no, we're not. By comparison to what usually happens to me… maybe?" Touma sighed. "Such misfortune…"

"So… by the looks of things… Kamijou-san's Bust Upper is active… and you're hoisting him around like a weapon, just ready to take his glasses off on any kind of unsuspecting people…" Saten mused, giggling lightly. "Oh my, does that mean you intend to blast us? Say it isn't so!" She giggled more, her statement clearly being sarcastic.

"…How about that? She's totally into it," Thor grinned. "Hey, you should drop the whole "Finding true love" thing and just go after this girl; this one is a keeper."

"Is there anything about my personal life you DON'T know!?" Touma shouted.

"Trust me; it'd be easier to list things that I didn't." Thor simply smiled, earning a low pitch growl from the spiky haired teen.

Opposite of them, Saten's face actually lit up.

"M-me? N-nah! I couldn't! Misaka-san is the one who has it out for you, Kamijou-san!" She replied, turning to the side and holding her face. "…A-although… if you decided on me of all people…" Her blush deepened rather significantly as she let out a blissful sigh.

"S-Saten-san!" Uiharu tried to discipline the black haired girl, but she was already too far-gone.

"Well, there you go! Tripped her trigger! Plus one to the roster of lovely bachelorettes!" The lightning god put one hip on his shoulder, seeming rather proud of himself.

"…Thor," Touma began. "…Come closer, I need to whisper something to you."

"Hmm? What's up Kamijou-chan?" Curious, Thor lifted up the restrained teen to his head and leaned in close.

He didn't whisper though.

"I DON'T NEED YOU MAKING MY LIFE PROBLEMS EVEN MORE COMPLICATED!"

"GYAAAAHHHH!?" Thor dropped the spiky haired teen and slammed his hands to cover his ears. "W-what the hell man!?"

"You! Heard! Me!" Touma shouted. "Now untie this rope before I really get angry!"

"Ugh… fine, fine… sorry for trying to make things a little interesting." Thor grumbled, reaching down to undo the knots around his hands and feet.

"Hold on," Saten called out. "Before you do, think you can give me and Uiharu a blast of the good stuff?"

Thor grinned, Touma groaned, Uiharu sputtered.

"S-Saten-san!" The flower headband girl flushed red. "R-really!?"

"Oh come on, Misaka-san and Shirai-san have gotten it before, yet we always get left out," Saten crossed her arms. "It'll be fun! It's just temporary, right?"

"…Usually, it's temporary." Touma corrected.

"That doesn't sound too trustworthy…" Uiharu remarked.

"Misaka-san and Shirai-san always turn back to normal afterward! Why would it be any different for us?" The black haired girl pleaded. "Come on, please? Just this once?"

Uiharu thought about it… and… against her better judgement…

"…Oh ok, fine… you're sure it's just temporary most of the time? No weird side effects?" Uiharu asked.

"Not that I know of…" Touma deadpanned. "Although, I could do this just fine without the rope."

"Come on, it's for the role play! I'll untie you after, promise!" Thor remarked.

"…I'm not saying the line though."

"Seriously!? It's not as fun without the line!" Thor protested.

"I'm not saying the stupid line!" Touma shouted, louder this time. "Who ever heard of a talking gun, anyway!?"

"Oh now I have to hear this," Saten giggled, before hugging Uiharu from behind. "Come on, say it! I'll play along so we all can have fun!"

"…You're enjoying this too much…" Uiharu sighed.

"You heard them! The girls want it!" Thor remarked.

"…One girl wants it."

"Don't spoil the party! Just one time!" Thor pleaded.

Touma's head twitched, slowly turning to face the lightning god.

"…I get to punch you," Touma demanded. "At any time, for any reason, and you have to take it. And, I don't have to warn you."

"…After we're done with our stuff today?"

"After we're done with our stuff today." Touma nodded.

"Deal," Thor reached back and shook one of the unlucky Kamijou's hands, and the restrained teen returned the gesture. "Alright! We're set! Who's ready!?"

"Go ahead when you feel like!" Saten kept her hands around torso. "Make us big enough that we can't hug like this anymore!"

"I-isn't that a little too big!?" Uiharu stammered.

"It'll be fine; it's just temporary," Saten grinned. "Go for it!"

"You heard them!" Thor hoisted Touma under his arm again. "You're the star now, Kamijou-chan!" He spoke, putting his hands over Touma's sunglasses and grabbing on.

"…Boobie beam, activate. Bzzzzz…." Touma couldn't sound more tired if he tried. As he made the fake electronic noise, Thor lifted up his sunglasses, unleashing Bust Upper into the world once more.

Almost immediately, there was noticeable increase in both girl's chest sizes. Saten appeared to already have a lead, her increasing bust light beginning to squish into Uiharu's back, while the flower headband girl herself quickly grew flustered as her shirt tightened around her chest. Both their tops were beginning to rise up, slightly showing their stomach.

"S-Saten… I-I can feel you pressing them, you know!" Uiharu cried out.

"I know… they're pretty soft, huh?" Saten replied. "Hehe… yours aren't too bad either." She could feel her companion's swelling chest pressing into her arms as she kept them around her, slowly spilling over the confines of her arms.

"Y-you say that but I'm getting serious wardrobe problems here!" Uiharu cried out again, desperately pulling down on her top to keep herself decent, but her constantly growing breasts were making that harder and harder. Saten was having a similar issue, but she was rather comfortably behind her companion, and thus safe from any indecent exposure.

"…Huh, forgot about that." Saten blinked.

"W-what do you mean you forgot about that!?" Uiharu shouted.

"So… take five? Or are we going to do indecent exposure?" Thor asked.

"Hmm… let me think…" Saten smirked a little as she continued to grow. Their respective tops were beginning to iron out the creases due to their increasing mass. All the while, she continued to hug Uiharu from behind, pressing her swelling chest into her friend's back while also hugging Uiharu's own bust closer to herself. After a moment or two, the bottom of Uiharu's bust became visible, but that was more due to the squishing caused by the embrace rather than just sheer size.

"S-Saten-san! D-do you really intend to wait until w-were that huge!? O-Our tops will rip in half before that happens!" Uiharu squirmed, her face bright red.

"Oh fine… take five…" Saten let out a disappointed sigh as Thor put Touma's sunglasses back on. Uiharu however breathed out slowly, relieved that the ordeal was over.

"I did not… like that…" She remarked.

"Not a fan, huh?" Saten asked. "Sorry… I guess I just wanted to try it at least once."

"Then leave me out next time!" Uiharu lightly beat the black haired girl, but it appeared to only be light taps… with some accompanied movement by the two's swollen chests due to the motion and now ill-fitting garments.

"Well with that done… we must be off! Enjoy your new bust-upped glory!" Thor waved.

In the very next instance, him and Touma had vanished.

* * *

"I'm not letting you near rope again for as long as I live!" Touma shouted, the two of them sitting on a rooftop. He was lightly rubbing his wrists where he was tied.

"Relax, where we're going next, we won't need them," Thor shrugged. "Just figured it'd be better for you in town if it looked like you were kidnapped and had your power used against your will." As much as he wanted to question the lightning god's logic, the spiky haired teen knew that doing so would just give him a headache.

"…Alright fine, so we moving onto the main thing you want to do?" Touma questioned with a noticeable sigh.

"Nah… not yet… just one more test run…" The lightning god rubbed his chin. "But we need to make our way to London for it…"

"…To London?" Touma blinked. "How are we going to get there? Your Almighty Thor can't move you to something unless you see it as an enemy, right? And even if that worked, that'd really screw with the Earth's rotation…"

"I thought you might say that, so I prepared countermeasure!" Thor grinned and pulled something out of his pocket.

It looked like a set of connected bones in the vague shape of a ship.

"Behold! The Bone Boat MK II!" The lightning god grinned.

Touma remembered the Bone Boat; he and Othinus had used it to escape from allied forces in Japan on their quest to return her humanity. It was a magical device that moved the world around its user, and then re-set of celestial bodies in the universe to keep everything consistent once its user had arrived at the desired location.

However, there was one question…

"…Where did you get that?" Touma blinked.

"I made it myself! Pretty cool, huh?" Thor grinned.

"…I am immediately fearful for my safety."

"Oh come on, I've already tested it! Just one click and we're off!" Thor remarked. "Fastest ride to the United Kingdom! What do you say?"

"Just use it already! Since when does my opinion matter here!?' Touma shouted. The lightning god grinned and grabbed hold of the unlucky Kamijou.

And just as he said: One click, and they were off.

* * *

"So Carissa should be around here somewhere." Thor remarked.

"Why the hell are we targeting Princess Carissa!? Do you want to die or something!?" Touma shouted. They were both on a slanted rooftop looking over a public gathering.

It appeared to be a fundraiser of some kind, one likely supported by the crown if one of the princesses was being let out of her cell in the Tower of London to attend. As previously mentioned, though she was exiled for the events of British Halloween, officially she had no part of it; something to do with politics of the nation that no one really wanted to hear.

Thus, for any official gatherings that required her to attend, Carissa was let out to fulfill her duty was one of the three princesses of the United Kingdom.

Even if such an event was so boring that she'd rather stay locked up in her cell.

"Let's see… aha! There!" Thor pointed to a table. "Found her!"

True to his word, the blonde princess was sitting at a table towards the front of the established gathering, looking like it was set-up for sponsors for the event. Most of the other people were chatting up potential donors, while Carissa herself simply tapped her fingers against the table, wishing something would happen.

Fortunately for her, that wish was about to be granted.

"Ok… whenever you're set, let it rip!" Thor swatted Touma's back.

"L-let it rip!? Out here!?" Touma remarked. "If I do it here, I'll affect the entire venue! Can't we get closer!? And why are we targeting Carissa anyway!?"

"It's got to be her; if it can get through one of the princess specially prepared defenses, then its quality is exactly what I'm after!" Thor smirked. "Besides; think we could sneak into an event like this to talk with her? Moreover, you think she'd agree to let us blow up her boobs like over-filled water balloons?"

"…If she catches us, we're both dead."

"You just leave that to me; it's your time to shine, Kamijou-chan!" Thor gave a thumbs up.

Touma really didn't want to do this. In case that was misinterpreted, he REALLY didn't want to do this; it really went far past his usual code of ethics.

But at this point, he just wanted Thor to leave him alone. And Thor wouldn't do that unless he complied with what the lightning god wanted.

So he swallowed his pride and removed his sunglasses yet again, trying to focus on Carissa in hopes that somehow Bust Upper would focus its effects just on her.

Turns out, he had just as much control over Bust Upper as he did over Imagine Breaker. That is to say: None at all.

"Madam… you appear rather healthy today." An older gentleman commented.

"Oh? So you've noticed? Fufu… is it that obvious?" The woman replied, enjoying the extra attention.

It started off slow, some people noticed, but they didn't care. Perhaps spreading the range out to so many targets reduced its overall reduced its overall effectiveness?

However, after a minute went by, some pandemonium began to set in. Dresses began to tear cross women's chests, buttons went flying off their blouses; the works.

Carissa still looked bored though.

"…Hmm, Kamijou must be around here somewhere," She spoke with a dull expression. "Wonder where? He's doing a decent job of hiding himself."

"P-Princess Carissa! C-can't you do something?" Someone called out.

"So a bunch of people's puberty suddenly kicked back in; you expect me to somehow regulate the human body?" The red princess sneered. "Pain in my ass."

She moved to support her head with her hand, laying her opposite arm across the table as she watched chaos reign.

However, she was not immune to the effects; far from it in fact.

As she watched, she felt a tightness in her own dress that had been building over time. She only bothered to look however when she felt an unusual softness press into her arm. A quick look down revealed why; her own chest had effectively doubled in size. Her dress was already rather revealing, but now her bust was threatening to overflow the cups and spill out onto the table. She gave her swelling breasts a poke with her finger just to confirm she wasn't imagining it.

She only raised an eyebrow though.

"…Well then; someone's gotten a little brave." She smirked slightly. "Not that I'm complaining. But I suppose I should actually make an effort in finding him now, lest the local paper gets the opportunity to run a headline about the royal family going topless…"

It didn't take too long. Across the way on a building diagonal to the venue, she spotted two people laying on their stomachs and holding onto the scaffolding to avoid falling off. As her chest continued to swell, she grinned a little, finding new set of victims to sink her teeth into.

"Found you…!" She raised her hand and snapped her fingers only once.

This did not go unnoticed by the two boys.

"…Think she found us?" Touma asked.

"Don't know… she's not moving to take us out…" Thor rubbed his chin lightly.

"What are you two doing up here?" A strong, firm male voice called out from behind them.

The two turned to find a rather well dressed blond man standing just behind them. His hands were carelessly crossed behind his back, but his expression made it appear as though he contained the vibrant fury of a thousand stars.

He was simply known as the Knight Leader.

"…O-oh!" Touma remarked. "O-oh… oh… no… he… hehehe…"

"They let you out of your cell too, huh?" Thor remarked. "Good behavior? Or a Pardon?"

"Now is not the time for making jokes you moron!" Touma shouted.

Knight Leader was not amused. Though his arms were relaxed, they began to separate, and it revealed a rather long sword resting in the palm of one hand. The sun reflected off its surface with a distinct hue; its quality as a weapon could not be mistaken.

"Oh man… a show and then a fight? Count me in!" Thor punched one fist into the palm of his other hand.

"No you idiot!" Touma grabbed the lightning god's shoulders tightly. "Don't we have a job to do!? We can't do it if we're locked into a fight with him, can we!?"

Knight Leader wasted no time bringing the blade up, ready to swing.

"T-the bone boat! Use it! Use it, use it, use it, USE IIIIITTTTTT!" Touma shook Thor back and forth rapidly.

"Ugh… fine." Thor openly groaned, not liking the idea of running away at all. He held up the bone boat and in an instant, the two vanished from London.

Good thing too, as the sword swing cleaved through the rooftop like paper, and with so much force that from a distance it looked like a sudden explosion.

Carissa looked amused.

"Sorry, but this princess isn't that easy," She remarked. "Want me to pop my top? Buy me dinner first and then maybe I'll consider it."

She reached into the vast expanse that was her cleavage and pulled out a small handheld radio. Surprisingly, it wasn't damaged despite the increased pressure caused by her increase in breast size.

"Squad one, status report." She ordered. Holding the radio to her ear, but heard nothing. "…Squad two? Three?" She repeated, but no one answered. She narrowed her eyes with an accusing glare.

The truth was that this entire fundraiser was a ruse to distract the common folk from what was really happening. While a party went on up above, an important artifact was being moved from deep below the city. Carissa was in charge of the operation, and took a spot topside to make sure as much attention was focused on the event as possible.

However, due to the chaos caused by Kamijou Touma's bust upper, Carissa had missed her check in.

"…Smart little bastards," the red princess sounded angry, but couldn't hide the smirk from her face. "Oh well… you know what they say? Sometimes you have to handle things yourself."

She then stood up and left the venue, ignoring the startling heaving of her now engorged bosom. She had a job to do, after all.

* * *

"So Carissa was into it too; didn't expect that." Thor scratched his head.

"You are going to get me killed!" Touma shouted.

He had no idea where he was, but right now, he didn't care.

"…Ah, sorry! I kind of forgot you were with me for a second there!" Thor rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm going to punch you… I swear, I'm going to punch you!" The spiky haired teen shook his fist angrily, but the lightning god wasn't intimidated.

"Go right ahead; you get one shot, remember?" Thor even stuck out his tongue.

Touma reeled his arm back, but gradually began to relax it.

If Thor was going to honor the deal from earlier… there'd be a better time. A much better time.

"…So where the hell are we, anyway?" Touma asked.

"Home!"

"…Home?" Touma blinked. Upon looking around, they appeared to be at the bottom of a ravine somewhere. He couldn't recognize the area if he tried; it appeared to be a really remote location.

Thor walked up to a random wall and began knocking. It was very specific code from the sounds of things. After he was done, the cracks in the wall lit up, and the stone covering a rather large hole began to slide to the side.

"Home." Thor held out his hands, offering Touma to lead the way forward. Eventually it led to a solid wooden door. It was unlocked and opened easy enough.

"Kamijou-chan! Welcome to Gremlin's headquarters!" Thor grinned. The entire area was large, but had several floors with stairwells leading to each one. Multiple doors across the area lead to a myriad different rooms in a random fashion. Books, scrolls, and magic items were thrown about various tables all over the main room; it looked like the common area. One of the entrances led into a hallway on the base level, so maybe there were more locations deeper in.

"This is… your cabal's hideout?" Touma blinked. He had never been inside a magic cabal's base before.

"That's right! You're the first non-member to ever see it! We actually had to move completely after the whole Othinus fiasco." Thor grinned. "Now hopefully the bone boat deal makes sense!"

Ah, that's what it was. Thor wanted to make sure Touma didn't know the location of their hideout, and the teleporting nature of the bone boat made sure the secret remained one.

Still… it seemed somewhat homey. Just a series of apartments dug into a cliffside; that's how he took it, anyway. Touma didn't know why, but he expected something with a lot more… terrifying imagery.

"So… uh…" Touma blinked. "What… do you need me to do here?"

"I'll be very straight with you, I need you to act as a decoy while I take care of something," Thor suddenly took on a serious expression and tone. "The green door here on the ground level, you see it?"

"Yeah…? What about it?" Touma was feeling unsettled.

"Someone will step out of that room," the lightning god answered. "And I need you to use your eyes and your wits to keep them busy… can you do that for me?"

"I… can try…" Touma gulped. "Are… you going to be ok?"

"It's fine; the only hitch in the plan is the one inside," Thor nodded. "I'm going to get started so we can get you home as soon as possible, best of luck!"

Thor gave the unlucky Kamijou a thumbs up and then ran to another door, opening it and racing inside.

Preemptively, Touma took off his sunglasses to be ready to use his Bust Upper.

…He had no idea what kind of threat could be halted by a set of boob growing eyes, but considering Thor's battle prowess and good ability to assess his opponent, he trusted the lightning god's recommendation.

Then, as if on cue, the green door opened.

The girl who came out had tan skin, silver hair tied into braids, and yellow, almost golden, eyes. She wore a set of loose fitting overalls on her bare skin, and didn't appear to wear anything underneath, but the pockets of her outfit were filled with tools. Her ears were pierced with large circular earrings, and on them rested a set of fairly well used glasses. When she stepped out, she used her gloved hands to adjust her glasses, making sure she was seeing things correctly.

Her name was Marian Slingeneyer, and…

"…You!"

…She and Kamijou Touma were not friends.

"O-oh come on! Why are YOU the one I have to handle!?" Touma cried out. Marian drew a random tool from her pockets and began to march toward the spiky haired teen.

"I don't know how the hell you got in here, but I know just how you're leaving…!" She threatened; the tool she was carrying appeared to be a hammer.

As one would expect, Bust Upper was active now and running at full strength. Marian's chest was steadily growing at an alarming rate, quickly taking up space in her overalls. Her chest pressed against the rough, solid cloth and began to push out in other directions, quickly highlighting that unlike most, she did not were a bra… well, if that wasn't already apparent, anyway.

She didn't care though; she didn't even look down.

She was on a mission.

"H-hey! We can talk about this!" Touma pleaded, but the beast before him refused to listen. He proceeded to move quickly around the table as Marian gave chase, using it as a barrier to keep the monster at bay.

Growing frustrated, Marian tapped her hammer against the table in-between them. In an instant, the entire wooden surface turned into molten gold. Surprisingly, it didn't eat through the floor at all, but even more so, the tan-skinned girl walked through it as if it was nothing too.

Touma ran at that, not bothering to look behind him. He gunned for the door Marian had stepped out of and slipped inside, locking it behind him.

It looked to be her room, part was dedicated to bedding but most of it was devoted to a workshop. Tools and magic items were spread all around, but it was surprisingly well organized.

A beating came from the other side; clearly not with her hammer though.

"Hey! Get the fuck out of my room!" Marian shouted.

"Put down the dangerous tools and I'll consider it!"

"Consider it my ass! You open up this door or I'll turn you into a three-thousand piece jigsaw puzzle!"

"Like being liquefied is preferable!?"

"It'll hurt a whole lot less, now open the fucking door!" Marian screamed as loud as she pounded on the door. The only reason Touma could think of that she wouldn't just beat the door with her hammer was that she liked her privacy… why she couldn't get a new door was beyond him, but for now, he decided that using that loophole to his advantage was in his best interest.

Curiously, as Touma held the door back, he felt something tap side leg.

It was a meter tall cylinder, completely solid in its form, and it nudged toward him, shaking and rumbling back and forth.

"…Oh hey, long time no see." Touma remarked. "It's been a while, how have you been, Mjölnir?"

The cylinder rumbled back and forth, seemingly happy to see him.

"Guess you're not affected by my eyes since you're a metal cylinder at the moment, huh…?" Touma mused. "…Hey, think you can do me a favor and keep Marian busy while I sneak out?"

Mjölnir, the apparently female magician turned into a cylinder, made a motion akin to nodding. Them in agreement, Touma moved to the side of the door that it'd open towards so the door itself would keep him hidden, and the cylinder unlocked and opened the door by turning part of her body into a hand.

Marian swung the door open the moment she heard the click and ran inside.

"Where is he!?" She shouted, searching around. "Don't tell me he's hiding under the bed or some shit…!"

Mjölnir however rolled around to the tan girl's front and began to bounce into her chest. Only then did Marian noticed her engorged chest.

"W-w-what the hell!?" Marian grabbed herself. "When did… gah! That Kamijou Touma! Perverted Japanese dunce!"

When she became quiet to more properly examine herself, she heard her door creek. When she turned, she saw it slightly open as well, as if someone had moved it.

"…He was hiding behind the door! That bastaaarrrdddd!" Marian raced out to find the unlucky Kamijou. It wasn't hard though; he was pounding on a door.

"Thor! Get out here and help me out!" Touma shouted. "Bust Upper didn't influence her at all! Your method to deal with her was a liiiiieeeee!"

"Like hell it didn't influence me!" Marian shouted. "Unlike most plebs, I was fine with my body, and now I'm some kind of tit monster! Look at these! How is anyone supposed to take me seriously with car-tire sized milk meat!?"

"Lucky for you, it only lasts a day! Now leave me alone, or I won't stop until you can't move!" Touma turned around to stare at the tan-skinned girl, activating Bust Upper yet again. Quickly the girl's chest began to swell once more, fighting for more space in her overalls. As the growing pressure began to mount upon the straps, she began to march forward.

When she swung at the unlucky Kamijou however, he held out his hand.

But that wasn't what stopped the attack. What did was the door he was leaning into swung open, causing him to fall forward and for the assault to miss completely.

The area looked like a kitchen of some kind.

"…Huh?" Touma blinked. As he laid on the floor, he could hear the distinct smacking of lips. Turning his head up, he could see Thor standing over him…

…Holding a pudding cup.

"Oh hey, good work Kamijou!" Thor smiled. "You distracted her long enough so I could find the last pudding she hid in the back of the fridge after she stole it from my spot! Good work."

"H-hey! That was mine!" Marian pointed with a noticeable jiggle in her chest due to the sudden movement.

Touma however, could only blink.

He tore him away from his day off… made him use his eye abilities on unsuspecting people (Even if Saten and Carissa didn't care, the others did), and set him loose on a girl who wanted to kill him…

…For a pudding cup.

Touma slowly climbed to his feet and grabbed Thor by the shirt.

"…We're going home." He stated flatly.

"But I still have-"

"We're," He pulled Thor in close so he could see the gaze of seething hatred in his eyes. "Going. Home. Now."

The lightning god simply blinked.

"Ok, ok, fine. You win," Thor sighed. "Give me a second to clean up and I'll be right out…"

Touma let go and began stomping his way to the entrance, making his way through the tunnel outside.

Thor frowned and put a hand on his hip.

"Seriously… rude," He remarked. "Worked out though, I guess."

"…So, how did the plan go?" Marian remarked.

The lightning god glanced toward the tan-skinned girl before shrugging.

"Went off like a hitch, got Carissa's attention just in time so she'd miss her check in with the knights," Thor replied. "Rest was up to the ol' boys we sent in. Won't know how that went until they find their way back."

"…Still, I can't believe your idea worked…" Marian groaned. "Stupid perverted growing boob bullshit…"

"Sometimes it's the clever strategy with a tinge of sexual exploitation that wins the day!" Thor remarked. "That's how the mobile game market works these days; bleed their wallets dry for sexualized beauties. Works on both genders, by the by; just need to flip flop the appeals."

"Just because it works doesn't mean I like it," Marian frowned. "You'd better go take him home before he marches back inside… knowing his luck, our men will arrive back at the worst time and he'll find out just how much of a ride you took him on."

"Fair enough," Thor nodded and tossed the remains of the pudding cup into the molten gold in the center of the room, the plastic melting almost instantly. "I'll run him back. Hope the back problems aren't too bad."

"Hurry up and get going." The tan-skinned girl ordered. The lightning god took his sweet time walking out to deliver the unlucky Kamijou back to Academy City. Once they were gone, Marian sighed and put her hands on her swollen bust line.

"…So I guess I'm a dairy cow for a day, what luck." She mused sarcastically.

Mjölnir rolled over and wrestled her way under the tan magician's chest, acting as something of a rest for her.

"…Thanks, you're a life saver. My back was already starting to hurt." Marian commented.

A few minute later however, the front of their base was blown to bits. Rock was scattered everywhere, but the two magicians didn't flinch.

When the dust settled, the found a battalion of knights at their front entrance, along with a certain princess in red.

An extremely busty princess in red.

"…So, how is this going to go?" Carissa rested a sword made of light against her shoulder. "Easy? Or hard? I've had a boring day so… please say hard…!"

Marian only had one line in response, and spoke such with a deadpan face.

"…God damn it, Thor."

* * *

"So! Back home and it only took an hour! Feeling better?" Thor grinned.

The two just barely managed to avoid the invading force commanded by Princess Carissa by some kind of miracle. Neither one had any idea that the Gremlin home was under siege.

However, Touma could care less.

"…I'm mad at you."

"Oh come on… it was just one little prank!" Thor remarked.

"No it wasn't!" Touma shouted. "You dragged me halfway across the world to ruin a fundraiser event just to test out my Bust Upper to mess with one of your coworkers!"

"…Well when you put it like that, it makes me sound like an asshole." Thor blinked.

"No shit!" Touma shouted. "And you want to know what makes that worse? If you had just been upfront and said, "Hey, my dumbass friend is keeping the last pudding cup and isn't sharing," I probably would have said yes!"

Thor paused, blinked a few times, and then tilted his head.

"…Really?"

"Yes!" Touma cried out. "Index steals my pudding cups and hides hers from me all the god damn time! I can sympathize! If you had just been upfront, I would have helped you out you stupid lightning god!"

"…Huh."

"Don't you "huh" me!" Touma fired back. "Now I probably have the entire British military looking for me because my Bust Upper affected one of the princesses, and nothing to show for it!"

"Not even going to mention the first two girls huh?"

"That… ended just fine. Nothing really bad happened, so I can't complain too much," Touma commented. "Point is… you screwed me over… for a pudding cup."

"…It was really good pudding though." Thor defended.

Touma slapped his right hand to his face, and slowly brought it down, letting his hand stretch his skin before snapping back into place.

He was through with this whole day.

"…Thor?" Touma called out. "Do you remember our deal from earlier?"

"…You mean about the free shot-"

Touma slugged the lightning god before he could even finish.

Normally, this wouldn't mean much to him, but it was with Kamijou Touma's right hand. Any defensive powers in place were nulled on contact.

On top of that, Thor's head flew into the side of a building, slamming into solid concrete.

Without any magic protecting him, even Thor was just a normal human. And as such, promptly passed out due to the impact.

Touma didn't feel bad though; after all the trouble he caused, the lightning god deserved it.

Therefore, fed up with everything, Touma just shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk away, fuming on his entire trip home.

* * *

Saten and Uiharu went about their business as usual on that particular morning, not really changing their routine despite their enhanced busts. Mikoto and Kuroko were shocked by the sudden change, but a quick explanation to their friends about what happened with Thor and Touma cleared things up rather quickly. They ended up having a relatively normal day without too much odd happening.

That was a few days ago, though. Since then, Saten and Uiharu had vanished. They rarely answered texts and Uiharu ended up using acquired vacation time to stay away from the Judgement office.

Eventually, Mikoto called them out to their usual restaurant. They both seemed hesitant, but after some convincing, agreed.

The Railgun and the twin tail teleporter discovered they had arrived to discover that their friends had beaten them there.

As well as… something else…

"S-Saten… U-Uiharu…!?" Mikoto twitched.

"Oh… my…" Kuroko blinked in shock.

The two sitting down were nervous, but it was Saten who decided to speak.

"Well… know how in that Bust Upper rumor, there's a small chance that someone affected will… em…"

She shifted in her seat… with a noticeable bounce to her.

"…Some might end up stuck with the growth permanently?" Saten remarked. "Well… what do you think of the chances of two girls side by side being in that lucky group?"

Both Uiharu and Saten's bust sizes were exactly the same as Kamijou Touma and Thor had left them. The swelling hadn't gone down at all. With chests inflated to a size that rivaled that of Tokiwadai's Queen, they sat rather nervously in their seats, waiting for their friend's reactions.

Mikoto began to spark… but not toward the two.

"Kamijou… Touma…!" Escaped her rage-filled lips before she stomped off.

"…Jealousy has its victims, I see." Kuroko commented. The two swollen girls nodded in agreement.

Misaka Mikoto did eventually return, but after that day, a rumor about a demon of thunder and hate persisted in district seven for about a week.

…It is not known if her assault affected her standing in Kamijou Touma's heart at this time.

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom once more, my friends!**

 **We had a fun little ride thanks to Thor, now didn't we? And we had some unexpected victims of the Bust Upper... including a rare set of permanent bust-ups! Fufu! Who will be next!?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	23. The Twenty Third Incident

**Hello my friends! The 23'rd Incident has arrived for your viewing pleasure!**

 **Before we start... Review Response Time goooo!**

 _whwsms:_ Glad I could be your brief reprieve from the ultra-serious! Did you like the variety show brought to you by Thor? Sometimes I just have to step in and remind folks that not everyone is part of the temporary Bust-Upped club. Saten was actually really fun to do this time around; was happy I could finally use her properly. And no; Touma probably did not get his shopping done. Such Misfortune.

 _TimeDiver:_ Saten is rather amazingly lucky, isn't she? She's likely only a year or two Younger than Touma, similar to Mikoto at least in terms of age.

 _BlueJack222:_ He never got a chance to...

 _Animan10:_ Thor is ultimate fun, without question. If I'm making you think that there's more going on than a Perverted comedy story, then I'm probably doing something right!

 _Agent Nine:_ Nah I'm not going that direction... Thor is just Thor. I would like to use Saten more directly, but she's pretty hard to use for this considering how much from both Science and Magic Sides have going on.

 _Anycartoon123:_ Glad you had fun! Currently, I have no plans related for Crossovers in BUI, as Index itself already has a wide cast to choose from as is. As for my Fate x Index series... I dunno. I kind of want to continue it, but at the same time, the more I look at the two, they feel like they are good enough as is. Although... that doesn't mean that I'm done mixing Fate with Index though; I got many projects going on behind the scenes, but I might have something to scratch that itch on the back burner waiting to pop out... we'll see when/if it's time to unveil it. There's a right time and a place for everything, you know!

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Your monthly dosage of madness has arrived; would you like ketchup with that? Everything is deceptive; stuff you feel would be unnecessary can end up being important, and I'm glad you liked it! And yes... Pudding. Mmm...

 _Mr. X:_ I... didn't say I was going to do weekly. I said I'd have to basically drop all my other projects to do it weekly, and I'm not doing that. As said, I like the monthly break, and this story gives me that. Sorry that this isn't being updated as fast as you'd like, but I'd rather not suffer form burnout. As for Cashier Girl from chapter 1... maybe? I dunno; if I got a good idea for her, I wouldn't mind having her return. She was intended to just be a one off character though.

 _fencer29:_ Carissa wouldn't care too much about growing boobs... she seems like the type who wouldn't care about that kind of thing. and yes; Perma-bust-upped Saten and Uiharu! They joined the perma-club! Aleister... I have ideas for, but not sure when the right time would be. As do Mikoto's mama... you'll see. Fufu~

 _Deo V:_ I like going left field. I can't do it all the time, but when I can, left field is a fun place to live.

 _Ryder:_ An Unfortunate Blessing. It's both.

 _wildarms13:_ Thor is a wild card, isn't he?

 _Serigo644:_ Jealous Misaka is a Fun Misaka

 _Rajarshi Sarkar:_ A weapon of mass Bust-up-ination, threat to all women against his will. As he would say, Such Misfortune!

 _Someperson:_ Ooo... 5 yen... Jokes aside, If I get a good idea for a character, I have no problems using them. We'll see!

 _Guest (1):_ It is ever expanding... it cannot be stopped until someone puts a ring on that finger.

 _DOG:_ ...Bark?

 **All that done... this was a rough one to do, but I'll save that for later.**

 **For now... enjoy!**

* * *

"…I think they flaked again."

"I know."

"…This is the third time it's happened."

"I know!"

"…It is really finally spring? It feels too hot to be spring."

"Kamijou! If you have energy to complain, then you have energy to work! So get to it!"

Touma sighed; she was absolutely right. It was more that he didn't want to be there anymore than anything.

For those familiar with the Delta Force, one might know that its three members, Kamijou Touma, Aogami Peirce, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, frequently have discussions in relation to "genres," primarily revolving around the archetypes of women that one can frequently encounter in fiction, but often times rarely encounter in the real world. And those extra familiar with them would know that on occasion, the idiot trio would get a tad… overzealous with their favorites, sometimes to the point of coming to blows with one another.

Their fights however usually came to a rather abrupt end due to one person: Fukiyose Seiri, known as the Iron Wall. She could easily take down all three on her own, and often did so when they got out of line. One could view her as an unofficial fourth member of the Delta Force, but only in the sense that she is their ever-constant foil.

However, for instances like this, all four would be punished by their teachers for excessive use of violence. Today was one of those days.

Their task? Clean out and organize the sports equipment for the school. As previously stated, both Aogami and Tsuchimikado had vanished entirely, leaving the two alone. Truth be told, they were almost finished, but it had taken much longer with just two people… and that's what left the unlucky Kamijou in a foul mood.

Unlike most days, he actually had plans. Plans that, had they had received help, he would have been able to keep. But nope; they bailed. They both had nothing going on but abandoned the unlucky Kamijou, forcing him to cancel at the last minute.

Therefore, he was left there alone with the Iron Wall herself. Thankfully she stayed at least, but she was the kind of person who would have done it all herself if she had to.

"…Kamijou, make sure you sunglasses stay on, alright?"

Touma adjusted said darkened spectacles and frowned. "You make it sound like I look forward to a broken nose… you might not believe me, but these eyes of mine are just as much a pain for me as it is for everyone else!"

Ah yes; the cherry on top. Bust Upper was alive and well. As if the day couldn't get any worse.

And even the slightest exposure would set off the dangerous beast that was Fukiyose Seiri in an instant. Unlike most girls he associated with, who either liked or were indifferent to the effect of his eyes, the Iron Wall Girl was strictly against it, and made that very clear.

"…Are you sure that's the only way you can shut it off?" Fukiyose asked, referring to the rather lewd method of deactivating it. "No other ways? Even with that right hand?"

"If there was one, I wouldn't even put forward the previous one, you know. Kamijou-chan might be a teenage boy with a healthy interest in the opposite sex, but that doesn't mean he'd want to just fondle any person that crosses his vision. He only views things in this situation as possible ways to shut it off so he can go about his life normally."

"Like that nun girl you live with? She seems pretty willing… pretty convenient for that, isn't she?"

"You can throw shade at me all you want, but it's not going to bend reality to give me the option to turn it off at will. Unless you're volunteering to be briefly enhanced so I can deactivate it, the sunglasses are the only option."

"…Come on, we're almost done."

"Should have expected that. Such misfortune."

Another half hour went by without much else to mention. They were finished, though. It wasn't quite sundown yet, but it was getting to that point of the day. In another hour or two, it'd be night for sure.

Touma stretched as he walked out of the shed. "Man… what a day…"

"Don't complain; it wasn't that bad."

"The work isn't the problem," The spiky haired teen groaned. "Unlike those two idiots, I had plans I had to cancel. Next time I see them I'm hitting them."

Fukiyose crossed her arms under her chest. "Don't go starting more fights with them to get you put back here twice in a row, you idiot."

"Who said it'd be at school…?" Touma countered.

"Do I have to follow you home to keep you on the straight and narrow, Kamijou?"

"…Being walked home by a girl? That'd feel weird…"

"Oh shut up," The Iron Wall girl frowned. "You're lucky I even offered. It's not something I do for just anyone. Or does my company upset you, Kamijou?"

"Normally, Kamijou-Chan would be scared of the passive aggressive threat, but he's already feeling too much like crap to care, so if you intend to break his jaw, go for it." He waved her off as they walked around the school building to the front entrance to change shoes. She didn't strike him though, oddly enough; either she found his response amusing enough to spare him or calling her out on her intended form of punishment stopped her from carrying it out somehow.

"…So those plans of yours," Fukiyose asked when they were finished and on their way to the front gate. "Did they involve that lightning girl?"

She was referencing Misaka Mikoto, someone who she frequently saw around the unlucky Kamijou.

"Nah… another girl…"

She scoffed at that. "Still on that little mission of yours? Can't just pick one out of a sack?"

"It's rough when you intend to give each one of them a fair shot…" Touma replied. "…This is one of those days where I wish I was lucky enough to have that childhood friend as an option; that seems like an easy route."

"I don't think I could tolerate anyone who took it easy like that just for the sake of convenience."

"Yeah, it's a trope done to death, but with the entire mentality amongst the guys of, "You better be dating someone or you're worthless," It gets annoying. It doesn't help that… well… it's not like I'm not interested in a girlfriend, I guess."

"I guess I don't see the problem; you pick one, ask them out, and see how it goes." Fukiyose stopped when they reached the gate. "If it doesn't work out, move on and try again with someone else."

"…Have you actually dated anyone, Fukiyose? You make it sound really easy."

She shrugged. "One guy in middle school… didn't last long enough to be important. Didn't even hold hands or anything special."

"Really? Just one?"

"What? Surprised to see me with a boy or something?"

"Nah, I just figured you would have had more; that's all. Fukiyose-chan is pretty popular."

"With the other girls, maybe. With the boys? They're all scared. You three idiots are the only ones who are willing to put up with me it seems like."

"…You do leave an impression." Touma opened the gate and they walked out. "Oh well, don't worry about it. I kind of like the current dynamic."

She blinked. "You do…?"

"Yeah… I mean… I guess it's been so long that it'd feel weird if you were suddenly gone," He smiled, brightening up just a little. "Even if it hurts a lot, it's good to know you're looking out for us three. It's not like you get a rise out of hitting us or anything right?"

"Of course not; what do I look like? A sadist or something?"

"I suppose not," The spiky haired teen grinned. "Still, knowing Fukiyose-chan has my back is pretty nice, you know? Take care!"

He began to walk away at that, satisfied with his departure. He had a bit on his mind anyway, so maybe calling off his plans wasn't the worst thing in the world. He didn't look forward to encountering those two idiots again, as he felt like he wasn't going to be able to restrain himself… but maybe after a good night's rest he'd be fine.

That is what he was thinking before someone grabbed his arm and began dragging him the opposite direction.

"H-hey! Fukiyose!?" He called out.

"Walk me home, Kamijou," The Iron Wall Girl demanded. "I need to do some shopping and could use some company."

"R-really!? I'm not much of a pack mule, you know!"

She didn't slow down. "It's not that big of a deal, is it? What happened to being a high school boy with a healthy interest in the opposite sex? Spending time with a girl should be a dream come true, right?"

"…That implies a few things, you know."

"Believe what you want," She shrugged. "Get too greedy and you'll pay for it."

"I get it, I get it, so can you stop dragging me please!? My legs still work!"

She finally released him, but she had made clear that he really wasn't free. Until they reached her front door, he was on an invisible set of chains. Such misfortune.

Still… it was an odd reaction. It seemed like the decision was very last minute. They walked with relatively little chatter, only speaking about this or that in short bursts. Eventually, they made their first stop; it seemed to be a health store of some kind, containing supplements for just about anything one could think of.

Touma blinked a few times before turned to face his companion. "…Is this where you get all your health stuff, Fukiyose?"

"The stuff I can't order online, anyway." She nodded. "I just browse around and see what looks interesting. Never know what you'll find."

"…Even if you drop whatever it is after about a week?"

"Shut it and follow me." She ordered before marching inside. Kamijou could only hang his head in despair and give chase.

The interior was nice though. It was more than just medical supplements that they sold; they had a fair bit of health food and equipment too. There were more than a few people inside, so it seemed pretty popular. He followed after Fukiyose as she shopped; she'd just pick out random things to give a once over before tossing them into her basket. What she picked out was almost completely random, but they all seemed… vaguely helpful, at least.

She did skip over a few things though, and one of these gave him pause for a moment.

"…Male Enhancement?" Touma raised an eyebrow. First he had heard of that. It just seemed very… general. Only upon checking the back of the package did he find out what it was for.

He shakily set it back on the shelf.

"…This section is not meant for high schoolers…"

Fukiyose turned and blinked at him. "Obviously, why do you think I'm not taking any from there?"

"I saw you take a random bottle from nearly every display!" Touma called out.

"Except that one, duh," She shrugged. "I got my favorites, but I browse around and see what's good; you never know what might be handy later."

"Define "handy," because its all health stuff! It's preventative at best and a rip off at worst! It's a value roller coaster that rises and falls depending on the manufacturer and what it's supposed to do!"

"I don't expect someone like you to understand the methodology of a connoisseur like me…" She shot back, even adding a passive aggressive 'hmph!' at the end.

Kamijou Touma visibly flinched at that.

"…Fine, lets see what the connoisseur has picked out then!"

"G-get your hand out of there!"

Touma dove right for her basket and went digging. Eventually, Fukiyose got fed up and slugged the spiky haired teen, sending him flying down the aisle.

He did not walk away empty handed though.

"…Focus Supplements…?" He scratched his head.

"For studying. They help you retain knowledge! I take one to start my day and one before a study session! And the side effects are minor!"

"Minor!? How minor!? Because even if its small, a side effect is still a side effect!" Touma shouted.

The Iron Wall Girl crossed her arms. "All they do is cause some lucid dreaming sometimes and make them really easy to remember. Nothing special."

"That… seems more like a bonus than a side effect…"

"…Nightmares."

"…Ah right. Stuff you'd like to forget as soon as possible. Point taken." Touma nodded. "Still, a plus that's only occasionally a bad thing doesn't sound like that big of a deal."

"And being able to see and understand that is what makes me a connoisseur!" She swiped the bottle from the unlucky Kamijou's hand. "Maybe if you took care of yourself, you'd find things like this yourself."

"I can barely afford food, let alone health stuff with jacked up prices!"

"…Get a part-time job then."

"Ha-ha-ha. If you think my attendance from school wouldn't transfer to that, you clearly don't know me well enough." Touma stood up and dusted himself off. "I get dragged and pulled everywhere at the drop of a hat. Even if by some miracle I got a proper job, I'd lose it within a week…"

It was only after this statement that he realized his error.

"Ah yes… your ever-changing-variable that is your attendance record… how could I have forgotten…?"

"…U-uh! M-maybe we should get going, F-Fukiyose!? I-It's getting late, you know!?"

"Pulled all over, huh?" She approached him with one hand on her hip. "Where to? And why? And is it really so important for you to skip on the fundamentals of your life like that?"

"Y-you're pushing me against a wall here!"

That wasn't a metaphor. She was quite literally forcing him up against a wall as she got closer, him ever trying to escape due to his everlasting fear of the Iron Wall Girl's wrath.

"Then start talking, would you?"

"M-my attendance has gotten better recently, so can't we drop it!?"

"Better isn't the same as fixed; you still drop off the face of the Earth at the most random of times and usually come back with a hospital visit! Care to explain that!?"

"…Is this your own way of saying you're worried about me?"

Touma's face collided with the solid wall behind him in an instant, the blow heavy enough to leave visible cracks in the drywall. She then went to the register to buy her items and call it day…

…But not before dragging the staggering Kamijou with her.

"I'm still not done with you."

"U-understood, p-please lead the way…"

Her first stop complete, they resumed their march down the street… though with a noticeable awkward silence in the air between them. She eventually did let go so he could walk normally, but they kept quiet for a while, even after walking around the block.

"…I do worry about you."

"Eh?" Touma blinked. Fukiyose mysteriously ended the silence with a single phrase, and not one he was expecting in the slightest.

"Like I said… you vanish all the time without rhyme or reason… and more often than not, when you come back, you're hospitalized for something," She continued. "You constantly miss classes and end up getting hurt… so why wouldn't I be worried about you?"

"I… uh… guess you do have a point…" The spiky haired teen rubbed his neck. "It's not like I intend to drop off like that… it kind of just… happens. Someone needs help with something, and it ends up… well, going crazy…"

Fukiyose frowned slightly. "That often though? I understand wanting to help others, but I wish you'd think of yourself a little more. I mean… have you even thought about what you intend to do after you graduate?"

Touma opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out as he struggled to form a reply. What did he want to do? He already said that getting a job for him was basically out of the question; with his bad luck, he'd lose it almost instantly. College was an option, but then what would he study for? He had to admit; high school really wasn't giving him much direction for where to take himself after it was over…

"What… do I want to do…?" He questioned out loud. He honestly didn't have much of an idea. Heck, he didn't even know if he wanted to stay in Academy City or not.

"See? You don't even have an idea for yourself. You won't be able to play superhero your entire life, you know."

"I… guess I just never really thought about it." He shook his head. "Something is always going on… plus I'm more focused on making it from day to day… thinking about the future is kind of out of the question…"

"…Since you're always running off to save the day, why not try for a job with Anti-Skill?"

"Me? With them? You're joking, right?"

Fukiyose shrugged. "At least you'd be run around by whatever is happening and get paid for it too."

"I mean… it's an idea…" Touma crossed his arms. "Ugh… but the idea of embracing that as just part of my life makes me die a little inside…"

"You just need a little direction, that's all," She commented casually as she walked along before making a stop in front of a convenience store. "I need to head in here for one last thing before I head home; are you fine with that?"

"Yeah, sure. I think I'll sit outside though; I need a moment."

The Iron Wall Girl nodded. "Alright… shouldn't be long… oh, and if you run off, I'll break you in half tomorrow."

"L-like I'd run off!" Touma grumbled as Fukiyose slipped inside. Without much to handle his attention, he took a seat on a bench right in front of the shop.

He played it off well, but she had given him a fairly good thing to think about.

"…What do I want to do when I graduate? Ugh… IF I graduate." He frowned lightly. "…Anti-skill seems too out there, but it's not like she didn't have a point. Though, a lot of people say that I'm really good at cooking so… maybe the chef route?"

"Don't know; could always hit up a Magic Cabal with that right arm of yours. There are plenty in the United Kingdom."

"Yeah… but which one? If I chose that, I know Birdway would take me, but working for her sounds like hell… plus, isn't going to find a job with the magic side basically the same as joining up with Anti-Skill?"

"In a way… but there are plenty of perks that a certain someone in a certain organization could provide you~"

Touma then felt a hand grip his thigh as he leaned back on the bench. A quick head turn to the left revealed the culprit behind such an obvious sexual sign.

"…Lessar?"

"That's my name, and I can make you call it out lots if you really want to get down to it!"

The spiky haired teen blinked several times at the New Light Magician. He then slid as far away from said girl as he could.

"Oh, come on, why now!?" He groaned. "What are you even still doing here!? Isn't there something over in the UK you can mess around with!?"

"Sorry, but we're at peace right now… not a whole lot going on to look into… other than collecting new members, of course!"

She then dove on top of the unlucky Kamijou, the boy in question struggling in every definition of the word possible.

Lessar was being direct… and he hated it when she was direct. She was the kind of shameless person who'd do lewd things even out in public without an ounce of concern; assaulting a boy she liked on a sidewalk bench was very much in her usual character.

Eventually someone pulled her off though.

Fukiyose had returned and was fuming at the scene in front of her. "What the hell are you doing!? Get off him!" She hoisted up the smaller girl with one arm, gripping around her collar. "Who the hell are you, anyway!?"

"She's a pervert who doesn't know what "no," means!" Touma stood up. However, Lessar only scoffed.

"You say pervert… I say, "connoisseur of the opposite sex." I like my way more."

"…No," Touma immediately chopped her head, causing her to whine. "I am not putting up with that two times in the same day."

"Knock it off with that! Seriously!" The New Light Magician pouted. "…Besides, what's with the stiff?" Despite being held in the air, she didn't seem particularly annoyed, or at least seemed relaxed enough to jab her thumb back toward the girl holding her.

Fukiyose blinked. "…Excuse me? Stiff?"

"Yeah, one who has no sense of fun. Stiff."

"I don't want to hear that from someone whose version of "fun" is attacking people in public!" The spiky haired boy chopped Lessar's head again.

"Oh, come on!" She whined. "I'm more fun than this by-the-numbers floozy! Only things she has on me is age and chest size, and even that doesn't matter to you, now does it!?" Her tail poked the Iron Wall Girl's chest from below while he pointed toward Touma's sunglasses.

"Who are you calling a by-the-numbers floozy!?" Fukiyose shouted.

"Who else would I be calling that, you freakish amazon woman!?" Lessar began to kick and wiggle in the Iron Wall Girl's grip in a vain attempt to escape. Fukiyose's face visibly twisted in anger, as she looked ready to ram her fist as hard as she could into the magician's face.

But a simple hand on her shoulder snapped her away from the violent thoughts permeating her mind.

"…Fukiyose." Touma smiled warmly.

Caught off guard by his serene tone, The Iron Wall Girl sputtered for a moment. "Y-yes!?"

The spiky haired teen's smiled widened ever so slightly… then he jabbed his thumb down an alleyway.

"Toss her in the dumpster and let's go."

"H-hey! What's with that!? You can't be seeeEEERRRIIIOOOUUUUSSS!?" Lessar began screaming when Fukiyose threw her.

She thought that Touma was going to try to talk her down… but it seemed like the weird girl (with a dragon tail for some reason?) had gotten on his nerves too. The magician landed in a dumpster that, thankfully, had some trash already inside to cushion the impact… although she did land harshly enough that the lid closed on its own.

The two didn't even need to say another word; they just nodded at each other and were on their merry way again without a care in the world.

Unfortunately, the magical pervert wasn't done. "Try to ditch me will you…!? Fine… I'll just take her down the old fashioned way…!"

She drew her Steel Glove and shot out of the dumpster like a rocket, racing around the corner and charging ahead. Unfortunately, she misjudged how far the two had gotten, and slammed right into Fukiyose's back with her shoulder, causing them both to fall over. To make matters worse, Touma had been walking ahead and turned when he heard the slam caused by the New Light Magician's exit of her metal prison, and… well; Fukiyose fell on top of him.

He must have slipped up bad, because he had actually slid under her a little bit, causing the Iron Wall Girls' already very generous bust to slam right into his face as they landed.

Fukiyose's face lit up bright red, feeling Touma's face press against her own chest, but was quick to push herself up. "You son of a…!"

"Jeez… amazon lady fell like a bookcase on him…" Lessar rubbed her head.

"Why you… I'm going… to…." She trailed off again, once more feeling her friend's face against her bust. At first, she thought Touma might have tried to sit up, but she could feel from her own lower body that he was still lying flat. Yet, she could actually feel her own chest covering more and more of the spiky haired teen's head… and a tightness in her top as well.

It wasn't a mystery; her chest was growing, and at a healthy pace too. With every second, her bust line swelled larger, inadvertently suffocating the unlucky Kamijou in the process. Upon fully realizing this though, she shot up to avoid further contact. She was livid at first… but then it became clear as to why it happened; the collision with Touma's face had broken his sunglasses, letting his eyes work their magic unabated. As for why he didn't react… well; the answer to that lied in the pool of blood surrounding his head… as in, he had been knocked clean out.

One eye remained open, which was the reason Fukiyose grew, but all it did was twitch. Consciousness no longer resided in the shell known as Kamijou Touma. She did take a moment to finally close his rampaging eye though; her shirt was starting to show off her navel, and being reminded of a certain someone irritated her even more than the situation at hand.

"…Yeesh, the amazon lady got a boob job… talk about the big getting bigger…" Lessar groaned as she sat up. Fukiyose slowly stood up, but rather than fully face the New Light Magician, she simply turned her head.

A loud creak came from the Iron Wall Girl's neck at even the slightest movement. Her eyes were stuck in a glare… wide and angry. She only stopped when the magician entered her vision.

"…You're dead."

"Eh? You're going to threaten me of all-!?"

Fukiyose tackled her to the ground, knocking the Steel Glove from the little pervert's grip. It's not that Lessar couldn't win against the Iron Wall Girl, but rather that she had caught her off guard. Magic's need for preparation is thrown for a loop when one is not able to predict an opponent's moves…

…And it is also really hard to focus on spells when your head is being repeatedly pounded into the pavement.

* * *

Touma groaned as he came to. Oddly, he wasn't on the street anymore, and appeared to be on someone's bed, a discovery he made as he sat up. His head throbbed a little, and as he rubbed it he discovered bandages with pieces of cloth wrapped around; it was your typical first aid treatment job. He must have been messed up bad.

He glanced around; it looked to be a typical student dorm room. Not a whole lot in terms of decoration; a TV and a laptop were easy to find but in general, it was very un-noteworthy.

"…About time you woke up."

The spiky haired teen turned to the hallway leading out of the main living space. Fukiyose had walked around with a towel around her neck and her hair appearing rather wet; she must have taken a shower. She had changed out of her school uniform, wearing a simple modest set of shorts that went to mid-thigh and a nondescript white t-shirt.

He then noticed how she had… grown. And then he realized that his sunglasses were gone.

Intercepting the worried look that appeared after, Fukiyose held up a hand. "Don't worry; I took care of the canceling while you were out."

"Really?" Touma blinked. "…Good… it always comes in at the worst times…"

"As you've told me… so; that girl. I could tell that you knew her… she part of that whole thing going on with you?"

The spiky haired teen sighed. "Yup… I attract all kinds, it seems like…"

"…I still say you should just pick one and see what happens," She commented before sitting down on the bed. "…But I can at least see why you're committed to your vetting process."

"Have to figure out who's crazy somehow… ugh," Touma swung his legs off the bed. "Head still hurts…"

"That's usually what happens when your head slams into the pavement, Kamijou."

"Oh thanks, I hadn't noticed." He groaned with sarcasm.

They sat in silence for a moment or two. Touma could tell that he was in her dorm room, probably dragged there from the convenience store. All of the things Fukiyose had bought had been put away… even if her room was rather plain, it was tidy at least; she took care of it.

As they sat in each other's company, a question popped into Touma's head.

"…Fukiyose; why did you have me walk you home? You said it was to help you shop… but you really didn't get all that much?"

"Who said I needed you to carry stuff for me?" She laid back and stretched. "I just wanted the company, that's all. We never hang out outside of school, so I wanted a change of pace."

"…Change of pace, huh?" Touma mused. "…It feels weird, hanging out with a girl and not having to worry about the… romance stuff."

"You're not the romantic type; if a girl confessed to you, you'd be swept away in the moment and probably be putty in the girl's hand."

"…You have no idea how accurate that is. That actually happened, and I couldn't do a thing; I was completely under Othinus' control… such misfortune…"

Touma sighed but that comment made the Iron Wall Girl smile.

"Don't worry; I'm not the romantic type either," She sat up. "I'm not particularly touchy-feely… when it comes to confessing things, I freeze up a lot too…"

"…Like in the infirmary a while back?"

She appeared nervous at first, but eventually she nodded. "…Yes, exactly like that. If I could actually have gotten the words out before that blond idiot barged in, I might have somehow caught you before you ever realized you had a legion of girls all vying for your attention. But… oh well; I'm not too sure how you'd have felt about that."

"It'd be unusual… suddenly winning over the girl who is known for not being won over," Touma shrugged. "…But I don't think I would have minded too much. As a teenage boy with a healthy interest in the opposite sex, I think Fukiyose-chan would have been just fine."

"Please; the only feminine thing about me is the size of my boobs, and that's before they shot up like… six sizes today."

"I don't know; the long hair is pretty appealing."

"…Think so?"

"I do," Touma nodded. "Plus, you might be strong, but it's not like you're bursting out of your clothes with muscles or anything… I think there are plenty of appealing things about you. Have a little bit more confidence."

"…Even if I'm punching you all the time?"

"That I'd like you to work on; against popular belief, I'm not a masochist," She slugged him for that, but not very hard; just enough to get the message across. "See? That's already a lot better!"

"Do you want me to hurt you, Kamijou?"

"I just said I'm not a masochist, and I meant it! I'm just messing around a little, I swear!" Touma stood up as he defended his actions. "Anyway… it's probably time for me to head home…"

"Past that; you were out for a while. You've got a dark walk home ahead of you."

"Sounds about right… such misfortune," The spiky haired teen sighed. "Well, I'll get out of your hair then. Thanks for taking care of me, Fukiyose, I appreciate it."

He began to walk for the front door.

"…Hold on a second."

Touma stopped at her call and turned back to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"No… just wanted to offer you a piece of advice," Fukiyose stood up. "…Find someone who makes your heart beat."

"Eh? What do you…?"

"Someone who speeds up your heart just by being around them. Not because they're sexy or in a revealing outfit, but someone who gets you excited just by being close by. It might not happen immediately, and you even might not realize it when it happens… but if you can manage that, I think you'll be fine."

The spiky haired teenager blinked for a moment or two.

"Do… I make you feel that way, Fukiyose?"

"…Idiot, don't ask embarrassing questions like that," The Iron Wall Girl's features firmed up, but the red tint across her face betrayed her intent. "…Besides, I think you know the answer…"

"Right…" Touma blinked again. "…Now I don't have a line I can leave on; you've left me speechless. Such misfortune."

"Moron; go home already!" She pushed him towards the door, effectively kicking him out as she opened the door. Rather than slam it behind him though, she held it open for a moment or two. "…Hey, are you planning on coming to school tomorrow."

"I always do… it's just that sometimes life has different plans…"

She eyed him briefly. "…Then I'll see you tomorrow then, ok?"

"…Yeah, sounds good. Have a good night, Fukiyose."

She smiled at him before closing and locking her door for the night. Touma returned the gesture and began to look for a way down; her dormitory was multiple stories tall like his, and her room appeared to be rather high up. As he looked for an elevator, he checked his phone for the time.

Right around midnight.

"…Well, I guess I won't be getting a good night's sleep… oh well, Kamijou-chan isn't one for breaking promises, now is he!?"

So he left for home, despite probably being an hour or two away. He might be in for a very tired day tomorrow… but at least he was going to make one person happy that he was there.

* * *

 **And here we are at the bottom! Did you all have fun?**

 **I have to say... for a comedy story revolving around this subject matter, Fukiyose is pretty hard to work with. She's deceptively straight and narrow and hard to pull around, but VERY rewarding when You can pull it off. She has some similar traits to a Tsundere, but isn't exactly one either, so its a tad bit rough to plan her when she's the star of the show. Still, super glad that I did this one, and I think this turned out well.**

 **Next time is chapter 24; two years of The Bust Upper incident. And I got something planned... stay tuned... kuhahahahahaha!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	24. The Twenty Fourth Incident

**Alright, no more waiting around. It's about that time...**

 **Its the two-year Anniversary, baby! This ridiculous idea for a story has been enduring for two full years with only one month ever skipped!**

 **Like last year we touched on someone extra special for a story like this (Othinus), we have someone similarly rare to see!**

 **Let's get to those reviews!**

 _felixglesias8:_ It's a bit of a rarity between those two, huh?

 _jonathanblade00:_ Welcome to the review section then, my friend! Yeah, she seemed like the kind of person too proud to reveal it herself, and would rather leave in clues for the one she likes to figure it out themselves.

 _Stitches:_ Lessar gets in over her head from time to time...

 _BlueJack22:_ Yeah, that explains how she is rather well, huh?

 _whwsms:_ A simple trip to try and connect spirals out of control... it's almost like that's Touma's life in a nutshell, don't you think? Fukiyose is a challenge... but a rewarding one when all the pieces fall into place.

 _amirread97:_ Yeah, Fukiyose is a character who is certainly rare, despite being one that's been around since OT, huh?

 _Agent Nine:_ She is a Shotacon through and through, sorry. Possible victim of it, but the chances of her being a main target are low... unless something where to happen to turn Touma into a shota of course...

 _wildarms13:_ When Fukiyose drops the Iron Wall, she can really pull on your heart strings, eh? I cannot confirm nor deny the other two idiots waiting in the shadows somewhere for blackmail purposes.

 _fencer29:_ Even Touma can avoid the blame game... occasionally.

 _Ryder:_ First one, then the other. Problem solved.

 _Mr. X:_ He does that sometimes, believe it or not. And the same with his misfortune too. All girls are possible victims of the Bust Upper, no exceptions... I currently have no plans for an Aleis-tan chapter, but she is a possibility... run from it, dread it! It shall arrive all the same! I thought of Anti-SKill, because while he has an ability, it's technically not an Esper-Ability, which is a requirement I believe... plus, as you pointed out, Aiho as his superior officer. Also no, I didn't mean a time skip; its been two years since I started this story, my dude!

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Fries does sound good right now... The unusual combination of characters strikes again! This time, Fukiyose and Lessar; what could possibly be next!? Fukiyose is a more down to Earth character than most, which makes her more difficult, but also means its possible to pull off some more emotional moments, because she is more "normal," so to speak.

 _Deo V:_ I'm actually not super good with Drama... as I work on my secret projects, I have come to learn this. I can do tense moments, but full drama I can't seem to handle. As for who he was going to meet... my, that's just a mystery, isn't it?

 _Animan10:_ Fukiyose is rare, but it seems like each time she shows up, good things happen, eh?

 _Someperson:_ I am aware of that, it's just a matter of ideas to make those combinations work... though I might have something. Hyouka might be rough, as finding a reason for her to crop up is rough, especially since she has yet to appear at all in NT. Not against her, but I'd just need an idea to work with.

 _DOG:_ And a bark, bark, bork, bork to you too, sir!

 _Rajarshi Sarkar:_ Sorry that it feels that way to you; sometimes when you have an idea, one needs to commit to it. I figured it wouldn't of pleased everyone; hopefully this one is a different story!

 _ThinkpadT420:_ If I get an idea, well see. As explained, she is surprisingly hard to make work! But I'm happy you enjoyed it!

 _Healthcare Gov:_ Not going to lie; never expected a review like this for this story, let alone from a guy with a Shaggy icon. But still; it was a very heartwarming read. When I got it, I was actually having a bit of a rough day myself, and seeing your kind words really snapped me out of my funk. It's not too often I get heartfelt commentary, and I really must thank you for it, and for reading. Hopefully this chapter is to your liking, my friend.

 _Freddy Lane 1:_ You're about to find out! Stay tuned!

 _NeoShadows:_ Glad you had fun with the last three chapters! It's rare to see you pop in, but it's always a treat when you do! Hehe, sounds like you definitely liked the direction the story has been taking! Sadly, I don't know the lyrics... b-but hopefully the show you're about to receive can make up for it! Please don't torch meeeee!

 **And they're done!**

 **Bit if a warning, before we head in. I don't normally do spoiler warnings for these, but considering who we're tackling, I feel it to be necessary.**

 **If you are not caught up with New Testament, there are some rather staggering revelations about the featured character that more or less had to be openly displayed into properly portray her and her motivations. As much as I'd like to make it spoiler-free, to make why she's doing what she's doing make sense, it had to be made clear so readers could understand her, and it was do that or else not tackle her at all. If you don't want spoilers, I do have to advise giving this one a pass until you are caught up. If you don't mind, then read on. This is the one time i'll warn you; your a big kid who can make their own life decisions, right?**

 **With that out of the way... enjoy, my friends!**

* * *

It was a busy day in London. Summer was right around the corner, and as the temperature began to rise, schools were beginning to let out for vacation, folks were planning their days to spend the hot months and businesses were getting ready for the influx of patrons that the lack of classes would bring.

But that was just its normal citizens. Even in the hidden away magic side, gears were spinning out of control; everyone was busy in some way.

Why, you might ask? Because a certain someone was paying the city a visit.

Although it was easier to say that Index was returning and that Kamijou Touma was simply accompanying her. The reason was simple; there was a magician working with and possibly manipulating the terrorist group in the area. Signs pointed to them targeting the Anglican Church for unknown reasons when they had previously been in a rebellion against the legal structure of the United Kingdom itself; it smelled of magic right down to its core. They would cause a large explosion to scatter the area and combine it with a powerful people-clearing field to keep police away. Whenever the barrier would be dropped and the area investigated, something would be missing.

But there was one quirk about the group; they always sent a letter of warning to whatever institution was going to be targeted, usually with a time and a date in code. However, since their "acquisition" by this magician, the letters had drastically increased in complexity, using certain ciphers from numerous magical entities and cultures. They had only been able to transcribe the one, but with that done they could begin to slowly play catch up and eventually corner their mysterious band of thieves.

However, they ran out of time.

A letter had been delivered to the Anglican Church directly; as in their main building. Considering the magical objects stashed away, some of which weren't movable at the drop of a hat, they needed the case cracked now. Just someone stepping foot into their vaults could be catastrophic, as those items that couldn't be moved very well could be activated within its walls.

While an explosion wouldn't necessarily scare off magicians, especially if they knew it was coming, considering that they had targeted more public places under their authority first and stolen artifacts, it could be seen that the sudden delivery was a massage, one beyond what was within the coded letter itself.

A massage that read, "Now, I'm ready to take you on directly."

Thus, Index was flown out with Touma as her guardian. However, as Touma's Imagine Breaker could possibly destroy the very thing they needed to decrypt, he was kept from the chamber. Index herself was locked inside with a few staff, but this meant that Touma himself was free.

Before any of the various female members of the church could pounce on him though, someone else had mysteriously whisked the spiky haired boy away.

"…So, this is the main hall of the church, huh?"

"Yes, and it's my primary zone of control. Aside from my office and the basement below, this is where one might find me on a working day. Though I do tend to wander around, be sure to call if you want to meet with me specifically~"

Touma followed around a certain magician. One that wore a beige robe with a white collar that carefully hugged every curve of her womanly body. Despite her age, she looked no older than eighteen, and those shining blue eyes and long, luxurious golden hair that had to be folded several times through a hairpiece certainly helped her keep that youthful appearance.

She was the Archbishop of the Church of England, and the head of the Necessarius branch in its entirety. She was the primary negotiator with Academy City over the current laws of separation between magic and science.

Her name was Lola Stuart.

"…I have to say, the scenery here is breathtaking," Touma blinked as he looked around. "Feels like I'm at one of those historical churches, like Notre-Dame."

Lola giggled. "Do you like it? I designed it myself, you know!"

But she wasn't just that. She was something far greater than a simple Archbishop.

Her numerical value was 333, and her nature was dispersion. She prevented the true bonding of all the world's laws and brought endless chaos and destruction. She was a demon, but not from the Qliphoth where the forces of evil gather; she is the Great Demon hidden by the holy Sephiroth, and dwells in the same abyss as Da'at. She was a true monster, possessing a vessel with so many anchors in place throughout the United Kingdom, not even Imagine Breaker stood a chance at exorcizing her.

Her name was Coronzon; a creature summoned forth by one Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers, and charged to bring about the ruin of one man: Aleister Crowley.

The plan she had set up by using Kamisato Kakeru had unfortunately failed. Whether Aleister had managed to intercept her plot or things just simply didn't go the way she wanted, her attempt to cause chaos within Academy City and make the legendary mage vulnerable never took off.

It's just as well though; it was the game they played. A game of chess with civilization itself as their pieces. Be they on the side of magic or science, they were likely being used by one or the other to bring about the destruction of their respective opponent. Just because one plan failed didn't mean it was the end of the world; both had numerous plots to absolutely ruin the other. She had waited this long to end the life of Aleister Crowley, what was a few more years? She had settled in rather comfortably into the Church, so she could leisurely take her time and make sure every last detail went that just perfect direction to drag the Silver Star down into the depths of hell.

However… she had the most wonderful idea when the decision was made to have Index return to London to deal with their terrorist problem.

Certainly, out of Aleister's plans, the owner of one of his greatest tools, Imagine Breaker would factor quite heavily into them, right?

"That's amazing! I guess when I hear about magicians, I just see… magic spells being thrown around in my head, not so much design and architecture…" Touma crossed his arms.

"I'll have you know that I have many hands in many things. You really shouldn't underestimate a woman just because she's cute, you know?" Lola fake pouted. Despite it being obvious, Touma fell for it immediately.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to insult you!"

"Just kidding~ there's a lot of mysteries about me, you know? I can't exactly judge you for being unaware about just one little thing, now can I?"

She could just kill him; that'd be easy. He was right here, without any protection. All he needed to do was turn his back and she could tear him asunder without the slightest bit of effort. It wouldn't even be that much work to balance her scales; she'd just have to go and save someone from certain doom. The action might even make the individual indebted to her, leading to a new pawn piece on the board, putting her ahead even further.

But that's just it; it'd be easy. She didn't just want to win, no.

She wanted to dominate the man known as Aleister Crowley. She wanted to crush every single one of his plans, kill him, and then dance on his grave; stamping her absolute supremacy over the most powerful magician in history into the very fabric of the world before she utterly destroyed it.

And… well…

"Why sit down at the steps to the altar?" Touma tilted his head.

Lola giggled. "So, we could talk evenly, of course! I've been wanted to have a private little chat with the great Imagine Breaker for a long time, you know! But there's always something in the way… that British Halloween fiasco would have been perfect if not for that Fiamma of the Right. Come, have a seat, right next to me! Let's get to know each other a little more! Don't worry, big sis Lola-chan won't bite~"

What better way to do that than to turn his most important piece against him?

"Guess it just feels… weird…" The spiky haired teen rubbed his neck. "First meeting the boss of a church and just getting… friendly right off the bat."

"You underestimate how prolific your existence is here," The Archbishop smiled warmly. "It's not very often that a random Japanese boy punches a British princess across the face. You're quite famous."

Touma sputtered. "C-considering how that played out, wouldn't that be more infamous!? Cutting out all the magic-stuff to the general public basically just paints me as a random tourist that decked royalty, right!?"

"…Good point."

"Good point!?"

"But all those who actually matter know what happened, so you're fine! Besides, you know how the law works; it'd be hard to press assault charges from the Tower of London, and even then… I don't think she wants to."

"…She did seem kind of… over it when I saw her at that palace event…" Touma scratched his cheek.

"See? You're in the clear. So, sit down and let's talk for a little while, hmm?" She patted the steps next to her again. "…Or are you going to say, "The steps are too hard; let me sit on your soft lap instead!" or something like that? I've had a few brave souls say that to me when they were new to our sect."

"W-why would I go that route with someone I just met!? Even if the girl is cute, I'd like to get to know her first before even trying to pull some kind of boneheaded stunt! That's something Aogami would say!"

"…So, you think I'm cute? Thanks for the compliment~"

Touma flushed red as Lola giggled. He really couldn't get a read on her.

Most people had a few tells he was used to; ways they behaved that clued him in on their nature… but Lola Stuart wasn't one of them. She was leading him on in this conversation really hard, and he couldn't tell if she was some kind of tyrant of a boss or a benevolent leader.

Her Japanese needed work, but it's not like it was so bad that he couldn't understand her. In the end, he took up her offer and sat down.

"There, now was that so hard?" Lola smirked mischievously.

"L-look, can we get on with this?" Touma fumbled his words a little. "I don't even know why you wanted me here, let alone showing up to get me yourself…"

"It's just like I said; I wanted to get to know the legendary Imagine Breaker himself," She tilted her head slightly. "With all the church girls talking about you, I end up getting a little curious… are you always this nervous when a girl takes interest in you?"

"H-hey, you're implying some things I'm not sure too sure about!"

"Fufu, you're cute when you're flustered."

"Can you stop with that!?"

"I refuse."

"You refuse!?"

"I might be a grown woman, but even I am a sucker for cute things… when I see them, I feel like I absolutely _must_ have them, you know?" The Archbishop giggled as Touma flushed an even deeper shade of red.

She still held the momentum, and Touma couldn't keep up with her. But he did have one trump card.

One that worked exclusively on women.

"…You know, if you keep egging me on, I'll have to do something really not cute to you, understand?" Touma warned.

Lola smirked. "Oh? Is that so?" She didn't appear put off… in fact, she seemed into it.

"Yeah… I'll have to use "that" on you; it's something that not even a high-ranking magician can counter."

"Scary, scary~" She giggled. "If only we weren't in a completely isolated room without eyes or ears, then someone might be able to save me from the great and terrible Imagine Breaker~"

"Are you underestimating my power?"

"Only if you're underestimating mine," She tilted her body toward him, getting rather close to his face. "So, go on… show me. Show me that power that will leave Lola Stuart powerless before you…" She then leaned to his ear and calmly whispered. "…If you even get a chance, of course…!"

Her cool breath on his face made him freeze up. His one attempt to gain momentum was utterly shattered by someone far more experienced than him. It was as if she knew what he was talking about…

…Wait…

"…J-just so we're clear, you do know what I referring to, right!?" Touma blinked.

"Of course; the girls talk about it on occasion," Lola returned to her normal position. "…Though honestly, I'm already pretty big. Are guys really just into the size of them? Or is it the idea of seeing them grow right before your eyes that's enticing?"

She then felt up her own chest briefly.

Yeah, she knew about Bust Upper. Moreover, it seemed like she knew fully well that Touma actually lacked control of it. As it was off right now, she was safe; she called his bluff entirely.

"S-some people, it might go either way… I-I won't doubt that its… enticing, but honestly I care more about the person…"

"But if you had to choose between big or small, which would you prefer?"

"I-is that a question an Archbishop should be asking!?"

"When you're the boss of your sect, there's not many people to call you out." She giggled at Touma floundered again. "Though I see you're growing comfortable with such an unusual piece of your tool kit. I've been threatened more than a few times, but never once has someone said, "Do what I say, or I'll turn your boobs into watermelons!" before!"

"Y-you say that like I should be proud of it…"

"Nonsense," She pinched Touma's cheek lightly, causing him to wince. "One should use absolutely every tool at their disposal. Just because it's embarrassing makes no difference; if it puts you ahead in life, it's worth doing, don't you think?"

She had a point, even if it really wasn't a morally right one. It was definitely a grey area; some things people would gladly do if it meant getting ahead, but other people wouldn't, and it was completely up to the individual's own morals rather than society's. Most people would be appalled at the things businesses do as a collective to beat their competition, but to the corporations it's just part of life, just as an example.

But damn… Touma was back behind once again. At least he was competing (or at least it seemed that way) for a short time, but she had already come out ahead again.

After a moment, a thought popped up in the unlucky Kamijou's head.

"Say… erm… Archbishop-"

"You may just call me Lola," She intercepted. "Using a girl's first name is pretty special for the Japanese, isn't it? Consider it a gift from me to you~"

Touma flushed red briefly but shook it off. "…Ok… uh… Lola-san-"

"Just Lola."

"C-can I just get on with it!?"

"Say my name correctly and I'll allow it~"

The spiky haired teen grumbled. "So… Lola," He managed to say it without stuttering, thankfully. "You… have full control over Necessarius, right?"

"Indeed," The blonde Archbishop nodded. "While I am but a humble Archbishop in the Church's whole, my sect specifically is in charge of Necessarius in its entirety."

"Then… do you know what happened with Index?" Touma frowned.

Ah yes… the topic of the Index Librorum Prohibitorum. He was probably referring to the chains crafted to bind her; the John's Pen Mode and the forced memory wiping. That might have ruffled the boy's feathers a little when he first heard about it and meeting the boss of the organization she was part of probably didn't help.

"Of course… a shame that," Lola mused. "The idea was a sound one; have someone who can intimately understand the grimoires so that if they were to be used, someone could counteract them. The others in the church didn't like that she was unaffected by the consequences of reading them though, fearing that she might use that knowledge against us. So, I crafted the chains, but they felt that it "wasn't good enough," and made me put forth that ruse about needing to erase her memory and affixed a rune within John's Pen Mode itself to enforce it."

Touma didn't look amused. "So… you were the one that did it…?"

"More or less," She waved him off. "It's not like I wanted to; I trusted her enough. It's the other archbishops and the head of the church that got mad over it. They feared that if she ever were to get attached to someone outside of the church she'd defect, so they wanted her mind regularly wiped to prevent that. You should have seen the look on those old fart's faces when they saw their brilliant plan to prevent her from defecting cause that exact thing to happen. Irony at its finest~"

"Then… can you take off that mode? Or…?"

Lola shrugged. "Can't, sorry. I trust her, but the others still don't. They are still mad about her living out in Academy City with you, so taking off the chains is out of the question."

She lied as masterfully as she breathed. She was the only one who had any say over Index and any given time. In fact, letting her live with the unlucky Kamijou was her way of having a permanent piece available in Academy City at a moment's notice thanks to the control device she owned. She could remove all the chains that bound her at a moment's notice; it'd be as easy for her as flicking her finger.

But Kamijou Touma didn't need to know that.

"It'd be a different story if you were living here, then I'd have all sorts of things to counter their arguments." She finished.

"Sorry… that's… kind of out of the question until I graduate. I might not be able to go the college route, but I'd like to at least finish High School."

"Entirely understandable; take that badge of honor of finishing it and then do whatever you want with your life… oh, that was so long ago for me… I don't think I'm in contact with anyone from my graduating class. It's a shame."

More lies.

"Didn't get along well with your classmates?" Touma asked.

Lola crossed her arms below her chest. "Eh… you wouldn't believe this… but I was one of the nerdy kids in school; kept to myself a lot before I got into all this magic stuff full time."

Even more lies.

"R-really!? I really can't see it!"

"You can't, huh?" The Archbishop blinked.

"I mean… I can't really imagine you not being popular… let alone a magician going through a normal school…" Touma tilted his head, trying to process it.

"Is that so? What part about me makes me being the shunned girl so hard to believe?"

She made her lies with so much precision, that Touma had no idea what she was doing. The backstory she was putting up was fabricated, and the spiky haired teen had no idea just due to her own delivery. She was a master at spinning webs, so much so that it might have made the infamous James Moriarty proud.

"Eh… it's embarrassing…" Touma shifted away slightly.

She grinned. "It's the boobs, isn't it? Think that every guy would be drooling over a large set and just demanding to spend time with me for a chance at copping a feel, hmm?"

"N-no! Not that!"

"Then… maybe my hips? I do wear a set of robes on the tighter side, now don't I? Practically traces every curve…"

"C-can't we just drop it!"

"Not until you tell me~" Lola pressed the subject. Touma eyed her carefully, trying to hide his flushed face. But the smug look she held made him even more uncomfortable.

He really wasn't going to escape from this one, was he?

Eventually, he sighed. "…Eyes…"

"Hmm?" Come again?" She held a hand to her ear, as if trying to listen closer.

"I-it's… your eyes…" Touma groaned. "They're… a really deep blue… it's beautiful, ok? It's the first thing I noticed! So, can we drop it already!?"

The Archbishop blinked a few times before slowly building up a laugh. Touma turned even redder, but this time out of genuine embarrassment. He didn't like the feeling of being laughed at.

Eventually, Lola whipped away some tears made from her laughing fit. "So… that's what you see first in a girl, huh?"

"W-what of it?" Touma crossed his armed and hunched over, looking away.

"You're pretty innocent, aren't you?"

"I-it's not that I don't notice the other stuff… but I usually look toward their face first. That's all…"

"That's really cute…" She then leaned in to whisper into his ear as he continued to avoid eye contact. "…And remember? When I see something cute, _I absolutely must have it…!"_

She then grabbed one of his arms and pulled him closer to her so that their legs touched. His arm though was being held rather gently in her arms as she forced him to look at her.

"E-erm… w-when you say, "have it," what… exactly do you mean…?" Touma blinked.

"Gee… I wonder… is it that hard to figure out? You did a decent job of being coy with me earlier…" Lola giggled.

What she meant was obvious at that point.

"Erm… a-aren't I a little young for you or… something…?"

"Hmm? Is age such a problem for you? To even an average magician, the very concept of age is irrelevant… why; I know of one who's been alive since the eighteen-hundreds… want to try to find a fitting partner for him if age is such an issue?"

"…W-wait, then just how old are you?"

"Asking a girl her age is taboo, you know?" She simply smirked. "Am I really that bad of a pick for you? Do you prefer younger girls?"

"Not… really… older ones actually…" That last part slipped out under his breath, but the Archbishop intercepted it regardless.

"Then this works out perfectly, don't you think?" Her smirk shifted to a proper smile as she began to gently stroke his arm. To anyone from the outside, this act could have been considered lovingly affectionate, but it felt like anything but to the spiky haired teen.

He opened his mount to retort, but immediately closed his mouth back up and turned away.

"…G-glasses, where did I put my sunglasses…!?" He immediately began searching his person. She was confused at first, but she figured it out pretty quick.

Her chest had grown. As said, she was already something of a busty girl at first, but now her chest (conveniently contained in her usual tightly worn beige robe), was even more predominant. If he had looked at her for longer, her chest might have been able to touch the unlucky Kamijou's arm as she held it.

She was mildly amused; due to her own precautions, she was unsure if her vessel could be affected. Needless to say, that the answer was clear now.

It was another tool to use.

"…Aww, why are you looking away? I thought you liked my eyes?"

"L-listen, remember that thing I threatened you with earlier? Turns out it has a sense of humor and activated on its own… so…"

"But I want you to look at meeeee~ don't be a bully!"

"I'm not! If I look without my sunglasses, your chest will-!"

"Would that be a problem?" She whispered into his ear. "Would it matter so much? Just let them reach your ideal size, then just one little squeeze and they're all yours… or, let them keep going beyond it. You'd like that an awful lot, wouldn't you?"

Touma lit up like a Christmas tree and was so stunned he couldn't form a reply. Her voice sounded so soft… yet…

She suddenly pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. It was a little unconformable due to the steps, but a few adjustments could be made later. Now was the time to strike while the iron was hot.

Use that little quirk that Kamijou Touma had to wrap him around her finger. She didn't need chains; her vessel would do all the work for her.

It might have been a thing fit for primitive apes like humans, but it was a tool for her to use. A tool for her to _gladly_ use to bring ruin to Aleister Crowley.

Touma kept his eyes tightly shut though as he was pinned. "H-hey! D-don't do that!"

"What's the matter? Skinship is normal, isn't it?" She fired back.

"F-for people who are dating!"

"Hmm… we can make that a thing. Do you want to ask me, or should I ask you? As long as the other says yes, the contract is struck, is it not?"

"I-I don't think it works like that, you know!"

"Oh, but I think it does…" The Archbishop practically purred. "Come on, look at me. It won't be as fun with your eyes squeezed tight."

"N-not without my sunglasses! And j-just how far do you intend to take this, anyway!?" Touma refused outright. Lola pouted briefly; she needed a way to get him to submit. She didn't even really need to go as far as the unlucky Kamijou probably thought she intended to; just enough to break down his defenses.

"…Oh look, left pocket," She released one of his arms and reached into it, pulling something out. "Found them!"

"R-really? Thank god…" Touma breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt them being placed over his eyes. "Thanks for-!"

The moment the unlucky Kamijou opened his eyes, Lola broke the legs of his sunglasses and dropped them.

"Oops."

"That's not an "oops!" You did it on purpose; I saw you!"

"Emphasis on "saw," hmm?"

The color drained from Touma's face as he saw Lola's chest begin to swell again. Creases from her dress began to thin out as her breasts grew, slowly closing the gap between the two of them and pulling her beige robe up slightly as they fought for space to contain them.

Lola Stuart though simply smiled. "Wonder how long before something obscene is shown. Hey, how long do you think? A minute? Two?"

"I-I don't want any part of this!" Touma tried to close his eyes again, but The Archbishop reached for his head and pulled them open. The process involved her leaning closer, causing her already swelling bust to crash into his chest. She held his eyes open, and he could feel her chest grow into his own, slowly taking up more of his torso over time.

"Is this really so bad? There are probably magicians who do this kind of thing regularly to spice up their private life." Lola commented. Her face wasn't even the slightest bit red; she was in full control.

"We should… really stop here! C-come on, we barely know each other!" Touma struggled. Oddly, when he reached to pull her off, he found hair beginning to wrap around his arms to pull them side with surprising strength. The lovely blonde locks were even careful to avoid direct contact with Imagine Breaker; was this her magic at work?

"Oh, but I know quite a bit about you…" The blonde frowned slightly. "Always out there, saving people's lives with no concern for his own. Great feats accomplished but at great cost to yourself. Injury after injury… both to the body and heart. Even this country owes a debt to you, yet you shrug it off like it's nothing. You request nothing in return, yet you endure countless struggles just to survive _. Is that really how someone should be living?"_

Touma stopped fighting her.

"What… are you…?"

"If someone did all these things for you, what would you say to them?"

"I'd… tell them to stop, but…"

"You'd tell them to stop, that it's bad; that they're not living correctly… yet it's perfectly fine and acceptable for you to do it? Isn't that just hypocrisy? _Isn't that just an illusion waiting to be shattered?"_

Touma blinked at her. How much did she know about him?

"I'm not saying you should stop; it's safe to say that the selfless side of you is what makes you who you are… nor am I stating you should demand rewards for your deeds either. That would betray who Kamijou Touma is at his core… all that I am suggesting is that if one offers you something in return… it might be a good idea to accept it. And all I'm doing… is offering you a little taste of that…"

"But… I…"

She leaned in close to whisper into his ear, pressing her still growing chest even more into him, wrapping him in the softness of her swelling bust.

"I know… you don't want to. You don't want to inconvenience others, and that's fine. Everyone understands that… but there is a fine line between selflessness and sacrifice. No one wants you to sacrifice yourself for their sake. If you see something you want… reach out and take it, especially if it's something being offered… it could be considered rude to refuse it, you know?"

"What are you… trying to say?" Touma blinked.

"I'm saying that you should be a little more selfish now and then. Do you think you can save everyone just by offering up your life over and over again? _If you don't take care of yourself, you'll die, and then you'll be unable to save anyone ever again."_

Those words stung more than she probably intended.

Although, she… did have a point. It was something that some others had probably pointed out at some time or another.

But it felt oddly powerful coming from her. Someone he barely knew.

"…What do you want from me?" He asked. "What I do… doesn't affect you, does it?"

"It affects those who work for me…" Lola replied. She had stopped growing, as Touma looked up toward the ceiling instead of at her. "…And are you not the one who cares for Index on a daily basis? In that sense, you're already an associate of mine. I might not seem like it, but I do care about those who are in my employ, associated with the Church or otherwise."

"But going this far… you…"

"I just wanted to open up your eyes… when you focus on others, you only see things from their perspective. I don't want you to change but… if you don't on occasion act in a way to your own benefit, what I said will come to pass. And then no one will be saved."

He could feel her still cool breath against his neck as she spoke.

"You remind me of a lost lamb, looking for their place to exist; a purpose. If you wish, my doors are open to you. You want to discover what you want in life… then allow me to offer you a chance to do just that. It is the least I can do for you."

"Listen… I really don't… know what I want… hell I can't even decide on who I want to date, let alone what to do with myself. I just… don't know… anything about myself, so…"

"Then accept my offer; a chance to find out just who "Kamijou Touma" is." She stated simply. "You can only see things from other people's perspective for so long. Sooner or later, _you'll have to wake up from that illusion of yours and see things with your own two eyes."_

It felt ironic. Touma had done so much for people; waking them up from their own illusions.

Yet he was trapped in one of his own design.

And how she spoke… did she know about his memory loss?

If so, right now, it felt like she was a saint. She wasn't judging him for his loss like Terra or Fiamma, far from it. All she was doing was simply offering him a chance to properly recover; something he had never had since that fateful July night.

His illusion was quite simply, "Kamijou Touma is ok," which was far from the truth. And she was offering him a way out… a way to break his own illusion.

…If only he knew how she truly was below the surface of those shining blue eyes he liked so much.

"Of course, if a girlfriend is what you're after, I can help you in that department."

"H-hey! Wait a second!" Touma snapped out of his thoughts as she shifted around on top of them. "C-careful! I can feel them, you know!?"

"I bet you can… Oof… you made me huge…" Lola groaned lightly. She hadn't returned to his sight, as the spiky haired teen tried to avoid doing just that. "You like them big huh… hey; can you do the same for my hips and butt? You know, balance me out?"

"S-sorry, it only works on boobs. This weird ability of mine is quite attached to girl's chests…"

"Phooey… that's a pain… wouldn't help my back any, but it at least feel more realistic." The Archbishop complained but appeared rather content just using the Imagine Breaker as a bed. "…I wonder what you'd call something like that? Hip-upper? Since it'd probably adjust the structure of their bones, would Leg-Upper fit more as it changes everything? Or how about Butt-Upper, since it's the most obvious one?"

"Say Butt-Upper again and I'm throwing you off me."

"Butt-Upper it is then. Decided; I'll begin work on it right away."

"Don't you dare! Knowing my luck, it'll somehow find its way too me too! I still don't know how Bust Upper got its hands on me!"

"Too late; it's already decided. I'll reshape the entire male community's perception from boobs to legs, hips, and butts!"

"…You think big, don't you?" Touma deadpanned. "Once more, are these things an Archbishop should be saying!? What are you, some kind of holy pervert!? Is that even possible!?"

"Oh, like that even compares to earlier; that's like dumping glass of water into the ocean."

The spiky haired teen sighed. "You have a way with words…"

"I told you; I have many talents. But don't worry; I still won't judge you for not knowing them all. If you did… well; I don't think we'd be able to relax like this anymore." Lola stated.

"I don't think we should be at all, honestly."

"Should and should not hardly matter when it's already happening, don't you think?"

"…Good point." Touma sighed. "…Come to think of it, Roberto and Elizard are just as eccentric as you. It'd be weird if you weren't like this… probably. Though… are all people in a position of power like this?"

"Probably."

"Probably!?"

"They just don't show it unless it's around people they trust more than likely…"

Touma blinked. "…Does… that mean you trust me?"

"If the position we're in doesn't indicate that, then you're hopeless." Lola fired back. "You're basically covered by my boobs, you know."

"…Yeah, your face is not meant to have the word "boob" come out of it."

"Would you prefer tit instead?"

"…Boob is fine…"

"I win again." Lola cheered.

It was odd; she was actually expecting to go all the way to win the unlucky Kamijou over. Not that she minded that she didn't need to anymore. The hip-thrusting of monkeys was far from what she considered a pleasant way to pass the time. It seemed like her understanding of the ins and outs of Kamijou Touma was right on the money though. She was able to talk her way around him with ease.

…She was going to have to do something about her chest though. It was heavy…

"Hmm… how long does your bust upper last for?"

"About a day… unless you're unlucky and score a permanent enhancement." Touma answered.

"Which would you prefer? Permanent or temporary?"

"Honestly… I felt like you had a good thing going on beforehand, so…"

"…Hehe, you thought I was sexy."

"D-did not!"

"The stutter reveals the truth!"

Touma groaned. He didn't know how, but they had already entered friendly conversation. It was as if they skipped straight to the "good friends" part of their relationship. However, Lola herself sounded like she was fine going beyond that…

…It didn't exactly help that she did check a whole lot of his personal preferences. She might not have been a dorm manager, but just about every other part of his list was marked as a ten out of ten. There was just something… nagging at him, though. Like that going that route with her was a bad idea…

It felt as if he were to get closer to her, something awful would happen to him.

Before he could decide on a reply, the entire building shook. An explosion had occurred somewhere on the church grounds.

"…Oh, come on, just when it was getting good." Lola frowned.

"An explosion…?" Touma blinked. "…Oh shit, the terrorist group!"

"Figures they'd skip their five-day waiting period and just attack. Right when I was getting comfortable too…"

The Archbishop grabbed the unlucky Kamijou's right hand and forced it to pay her engorged chest. A shattering sound rippled out as expected, but she kept his hand there regardless.

"…Squeeze it."

"W-why!?"

"I need some stimulus to get up, I'm feeling rather lazy." She replied. "…Or are you perfectly content having me on top of you while a group blowing things up while playing the role of Arsene Lupin run amok?"

"…Why do I get the feeling you'd be fine with that?"

"That isn't about me, it's about you, Touma~" She grinned like a jackal. Touma's ears burned with how casually she said his name. She knew full well what that meant for the Japanese boy… heck; it's probably why she insisted on him using hers.

The way she grinned though… it reminded him of a certain nun…

"…I get it… just don't regret this later…" Touma groaned and did as he was told, squeezing the side of her swollen chest.

She moaned, rather loudly in fact, and pressed herself against him more.

"…Do it again."

"Nope! N-not after that!" Touma's face flushed bright red; it looked like he was glowing. "Y-y-you did that on purpose!"

"Maybe, or perhaps getting so big so fast made me extra sensitive~ want to try again and help me find out which?"

"Get off of me!" Touma growled. Lola giggled as she forced herself off the spiky haired teen. The first thing she noticed was the pressure her newly endowed form put on her back but releasing some of her hair to travel under her chest to hold them up quickly alleviated the issue.

"…You really did turn them into watermelons." She blinked, giving herself a once over.

Touma got up and fixed his clothes a little. "I warned you, but you JUST had to force it."

"At least you were offered a chance to shut down your pesky eyes just as soon as it appeared," Lola put her hands on her hips. "Helping out a lost sheep in his most desperate of times is the ultimate goal of any church; I'd say I did my job rather well!"

"…Something like that…" Touma grumbled. "Do you know where that explosion came from? I'd like to help."

"Denied."

"…Denied?" The spiky haired teen blinked. "…Also, you've been giving me one or two word answers a lot…"

"It's amusing how much power can be instilled in one word just by how it's spoken, isn't it?" The blonde magician stated smugly. "As for my denial, you should go take care of Index before they discover her in the other areas. I'm sure they'd gladly like to abuse a grimoire library like her."

"…What about the ones who broke in though?"

She sighed. "Leave it to me; it is MY sect they blasted their way into, after all."

"But-"

"Between stopping them and protecting Index, which would you rather do?" She asked bluntly. "Of course, you'd like to do both, but that's not an option here. If you absolutely had to choose, which would you pick?"

It didn't take long for him to form an answer.

"…You're really harping on the point you made, huh?"

"As I said, take into account what you want, not just what would be best for others," She stated. "We don't need you to run headlong into death all the time; I assure you we are very much up to the task of defending ourselves."

"…I'll… go get Index somewhere safe then," Touma begrudgingly agreed. "The moment I do though, I'm coming back, got it?"

"Good; you can return and witness our absolute victory," The Archbishop stated with a smug look. "Now run along before she ends up trying to chase you down instead."

Touma simply nodded and ran out of the room.

Lola had no idea if he'd take what she was talking about to heart or not… but to be honest…

She couldn't care less if she tried.

"Foolish little human… getting hung up on the simplest of things. You're thinking about things an awful lot for just a hip-thrusting primate." She mused to herself as she began walking rather calmly to her next destination. "…Though in the end he ended up saving me from having to commit that act personally, so I suppose I should thank him… eventually."

It went better than she expected. Judging from his reactions, she managed to worm her way into his heart rather well; coming off as a caring, loving individual who was simply concerned about his overall wellbeing.

That's how she'd win. Aleister Crowley was cold; analytical. The idea of emotion other than his own hatred was ignored; if things came to a head, that man would probably go as far as to attack the Imagine Breaker to incite him into action. Compared to that man, she came off as a saint who wanted nothing but the best for him. She wouldn't need to do a thing to get him to act; simply creating a situation where she was under threat would bring about the boy's wrath as he raced to protect her.

When one had to decide who to fight for, the choice between an emotionless vengeance-crazed magician and a warm, loving woman would be easy, no?

She smirked as she walked. Sure, he wasn't wrapped around her finger just yet… but a strong, positive impression was certainly left behind.

He thought that she was forced to put the chains on Index, when she was actually the one who did it herself.

He thought she was a nerdy girl in youth who simply blossomed into beauty upon reaching adult hood, making her seem more endearing.

He thought she was kind for trying to help him realize the error in his way of thing and going as far to offer aid should he need it.

The entire image of Lola Stuart that the boy held in his mind was fabricated, just as much as her vessel was.

It made her feel how positively _elated_. If it wasn't for the heft of her chest at the moment, she'd probably be skipping her way to battle. To be honest, she didn't mind the change in her figure; felt rather nice for some reason. Maybe she had been inside a mortal body too long and was finally acclimating to the signals that stimuli sent to her brain.

It was a price, but the end result was worth it. Soon she'd have a new tool and Aleister Crowley's fate would be sealed along with the world's. And then after long last, her task as Coronzon would be complete.

Although… there was something she rather hated to admit.

Despite not caring about him, despite him just being a thing to be used by her…

…Spending time with the insignificant boy named Kamijou Touma wasn't something she'd classify as "awful."

"…Maybe before he heads back home, I'll invite him out for a cup of tea. In private, of course~"

* * *

 **And here we are at the bottom for the twenty-fourth time.**

 **It's been a wild ride, hasn't it? This started off as just a crack story I was just going to make as a one-off, but some surprising demand for more made me turn this into a series... and two years later, a ridiculous story about growing boobs and the comedic antics tied into it has been going strong. And also someone of a narrative has cropped up too, hasn't it? It's like is an ever-evolving force or something!**

 **But the question on some people's minds are probably along the lines of, "How long can this story go on for?"**

 **And sadly, those people do have a point... all good things must come to an end some day...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...But that day is not today.**

 **I still have ideas to keep me going, and some wonderful people have been kind enough to supply me with scenarios to keep me going (seriously whwsms; your an MVP), and as such, we'll keep going.**

 **But I do have an announcement. There will be an end to this story, as sad as it may me.**

 **We'll keep this going for one more year. To avoid having the story's quality drop over time, the last chapter will be on it's three-year Anniversary. Until then, baring something unfortunate happening to me, we'll continue to do this once a month, every month. To make it clear: The last chapter shall be chapter 36, and similarly, not a whole lot will make me budge from this.**

 **And then... who knows? Maybe something will spawn from its ashes, either from me or someone else. I'm sure due to this story's very nature, someone will carry the torch in some regard. (Hell, my beta, Zeus, has been making jokes about making M-Rated versions of each chapter since its inception, so someone is bound to do it) If someone wishes to do something similar to this, you are more than welcome; apparently there is something more to this story than just what I once thought, so anyone wanting to try and capture it too have my full support.**

 **But as for me, I need to put my nose back to the grindstone! This story is my monthly break from my various secret stories I have on the back burner, so I need to get back to work; there's a lot to do! Hell, I might actually be dipping my toes into fandoms outside of this one for a little bit in the future! But rest assured that even if I do, the Index fandom will always be my home; if my crossovers are anything to go by, I just like to to invite others in, so going out to pay them a visit is just the natural next step, right?**

 **All that said, thank you all for two years of this story. I couldn't have done it without you. Let's make this final stretch a bang, shall we?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	25. The Twenty Fifth Incident

**Here we go! Sorry that this one is a tad bit late, life is life and all that,**

 **Let's jump onto those reviews!**

 _whwsms:_ If anyone can win her over, it'd be Kamijou Touma. Heck, Hamazura gave it a shot and almost succeeded, so its possible for the Great Demon to have a preference or two, isn't it?

 _Bluejack22:_ Lola is apparently her canonical name, although translations can go either way from what I've gathered. I guess I just happen to like Lola more after hearing it so much from the recent novels.

 _FAFNIR9029:_ Glad you like it!

 _Stitches:_ Her deviousness holds no bounds. Even if she doesn't care, she sure can act like she does, huh?

 _Freddy Lane 1:_ Kamijou Touma is really good at that, huh?

 _Agent Nine:_ Thank you very much! Believe me; it's really hard to believe how fast time goes, and to see how far this little story has come. Hopefully some other stories do the rounds and can get you exited again; it seems like this community is full of random ideas that seem to work in their own little ways. Hopefully I can give that satisfying conclusion you're after.

 _Serigo644:_ I sent you this as a PM, yes, the true way her name is supposed to be is indeed Lola.

 _Healthcare:_ Sounds like this one was a full package for you, eh? This is one of those strange little stories that seems just as possible as it does ridiculous. Remember; the Bust Upper is actually canon in the series, I just re-purposed and shifted it around for obvious reasons. I've been trying to put a little bit more heart into this story over time, and from the sounds of things you're digging it, and that makes me happy that giving this weird story some substance has worked out. And yes, there is an idea for Aleis-Tan... but when? I have no idea; wait and see.

 _jonathanblade00:_ All girls are possible victims, demonic overlords are no exception! As for Kamijou-faction stuff... we'll see.

 _MrQuestionMark:_ It is my duty to catch you off guard, sir, so I must use every tool available to me! Sadly, all things must come to an end. I only have enough ideas to make this story work for so long, so making it go for another year and try to end it on a high note rather than wait for it to fizzle out. If I made you feel that way about Lola, then I suppose I did good, now didn't I? Thanks for staying with me for so long!

 _wildarms13:_ This just in, local demoness controlling a church has declared war on japan for, and I quote, "Because that booty is fiiiine." More at 11.

 _Anime-ted Life116:_ We'll have to see if I can get a good idea. As for what becomes of things because of this story, that's up to this fine community, now isn't it?

 _fencer29:_ He might fit right in as a commentator...

 _Rajarshi Sarkar:_ Well, you know what they say; you can't please them all! It seems like you're better at predicting my antics than most. Sounds like to me you liked that James Moriarty reference, despite your objections, if it stuck with you enough to comment on it at the end! You give my suggestions, but wouldn't following those suggestions just make me more predictable!? I must strive out on my own path! And hopefully you enjoy the course being plotted here. As for you're question... I'm afraid not. Going that full route of declaring love for one another... unfortunately, I have not been blessed in that regard. Why do you ask?

 _Handsomistic1:_ Sadly, I like using Lola more, since its whats being commonly used for her recently in the novels. Although I do understand that issue with confusing her with someone else.

 _Mr. X:_ Acting out of character is unusually is what defines Lola Stuart as a person! The more ridiculous she acts, the better she is portrayed, as long as one can still make it clear that "She is acting." I know that's a long wait, but this is not my main project, nor will I be making it my main project. It is my monthly reprieve from more serious things I am working on (Got two story ideas in the pipe, one for a series outside of the To Aru franchise that's around 66% complete), and I have no intention of making it something more than that. Sorry if it's frustrating that I won't be swapping gears to do this full time, but it's my decision, and there's not much I can to accommodate you if it displeases you.

 _amirread97:_ Lola is really good at what she does, eh?

 _Guest00:_ Oh buddy... I have plans. Oh boy do I have plans... fufu!

 _DOG:_ ...I assume that means you liked it?

 _Janitor (Chapter 19):_ I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll come back for more!

 **With that done... let's get started on season 3, shall we?**

* * *

Touma ran as fast as his legs would take him, but those who were pursuing him didn't give him an inch to breathe. He'd knock objects over and slide things in their way, but that did very little to slow them down. He knew Academy City like the back of his hand, but these men were definitely persistent to have kept pace with him for this long; these four thugs were mad like bulls and smashed through every attempt to stop them like a freight train.

And all Kamijou did to them was accidentally knock the largest one's drink out of his hands.

As Kamijou Touma would say, "Such misfortune." This wasn't even the first time he had been chased around tonight. It started about an hour ago when the unlucky Kamijou passed by a set of people that seemed to be performing a ritual of some kind involving a human sacrifice. There were only two, so the spiky haired teen stepped in; truthfully, he since the two were even younger than he was, he thought they might have just been fooling around. But the girl in their drawn circle looked concerned, so he felt it best to break it up. The kids became violent, so he had to get a little rough with them; Touma figured it'd be best for them to learn their lesson now rather than later, and it worked out at first.

Then about six others, each one ranging from his age to twenty or so, stepped around the corner after setting up a People Clearing Field, only to discover their newest inductees to their cabal beaten and their human sacrifice freed. Thus, Touma and the girl he had just rescued went running before deciding to split up.

The upside was that all six members of this strange cabal followed Touma, meaning the captured girl was likely safe. The downside, of course, was that six bloodthirsty magi were after the spiky haired teen's butt, slinging numerous spells at him in an attempt to erase his existence.

Eventually, after about twenty minutes or so, he managed to give them the slip. The unlucky Kamijou breathed a sigh of relief and darted around the corner to try to hurry to a bus stop; he needed to get home and see if he could ask Index if she knew anything about these unusual magicians invading his fair city.

Unfortunately, he crashed right into a preppy Tokiwadai girl; one that Kamijou Touma didn't recognize. She had a cone of ice cream in her hand, which was smashed right into her face due to the collision, while her two friends watched.

He tried to apologize, but the girl immediately began to scream about her pride being tarnished and started throwing gusts of wind at him. In a single instant, Kamijou Touma was running away again with the Ojou-sama on his tail and her friends joining in (At least it seemed that way, they could have just been chasing the angry one for all he knew). The Tokiwadai girls took less time to lose, only about ten minutes. Here, he thought about asking either Mikoto or Misaki about them; that ice-cream-chick really needed an attitude adjustment.

The last one, thus the most recent, wasn't even his fault. Four thugs ran out of a bar (They looked underage, so they must have used fake ID's to get in) and crashed into him. Their leader, a large man who looked more like a gorilla, started shouting about ruining his favorite jacket and tried to grab him.

Therefore, for the third time tonight, Kamijou Touma ran for his life as the big guy and his friends gave chase. These ones kept it up for a long time, thirty minutes and counting. There were a few near escapes Kamijou had, but one of the quartet always managed to find a clue to locate him. Touma slipped around a corner and quickly down an alleyway close to it and hid behind a dumpster. He peeked out briefly, using the darkness to his advantage, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw all four run past his little hideaway.

"God damn… what a day…" He breathed out. He adjusted his sunglasses briefly now that he had a moment to catch his breath. On a day like today, this was the last thing he needed.

"Having fun out tonight, are we?"

Touma immediately slid out from his cover when he heard a voice next to him. At first, he thought that one of those magi from earlier had managed to find him. But…

"K-Kinuhata-san!?"

All she did was grin. "Gotcha~ those preppy bitches and those fat asses might not be able to super keep up with you, but it looks like I can do it just fine."

She was sitting there right next to him as if she belonged there, in her usual sweater dress that somehow exposed the maximum amount of her thighs without revealing anything she was wearing underneath.

"What are you… doing here?" Touma blinked as he moved back to his hiding spot.

"Out for a walk."

"…A walk?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "It's not like I'm the super kind of person who can be easily overtaken, so me wandering around after dark is pretty safe. I was out, enjoying the night air, when I notice someone face planting into their own ice cream because some super doofus ran into them."

"I am that doofus, right?"

"Don't worry; you're my doofus, so it's super ok."

She reached over and pinched the unlucky Kamijou's cheek, while the spiky haired cheek only frowned.

"Anyway, I just decided to tail you from the rooftops. I was honestly thinking about super dropping down on those girls and breaking their perfect teeth, but they ran out of steam chasing after you so quickly that I just super felt sorry for them."

Touma deadpanned. "…Yeah, seriously. And those girls are supposed to be the future Ojou-samas of the world? I get that there is a lot to appearing prim and proper for those types, but they really need to step up their athleticism. Only ones I know who are actually properly fit Misaka-san and Kuroko-san. Heck, even Shokuhou-san decided it'd be best if she worked out a little every now and then. There's a different between physically fit and just being thin, you know."

"The world is super seriously sliding to the lazy side; in three generations we'll have robots do everything for us so there'll be no point to actually moving. We'll become super helpless beasts whose only purpose is to eat, sleep, and breed."

"I feel like there is a movie about that and why that'd be bad."

They both nodded in agreement.

Kinuhata stood up and dusted herself off. "But yeah; I just wanted to drop down and say hi. You don't text or call a whole lot."

"Sorry… my life is nothing but chaos. I'd tell stories, but we'd be here all week if I did. I have a bad habit of dropping off the face of the Earth unless people constantly keep in contact… crap, I just realized I forgot to call home for my mom's birthday… such misfortune…"

"Must be super nice having parents still, huh?"

"…This conversation got dark…" Touma lamented. Despite his remark, the bob-cut girl seemed rather nonchalant about it. "Anyway, I really need to get out of here before those guys decide to retrace their steps and find me. Take care; I'll text you when I get home, I promise!"

And with that, Touma ran off. Kinuhata smiled lightly and watched him go; he really could run.

She might have also been watching him for more… lewd reasons, but she'd never admit that.

"There he is! He went down this way!"

Sounded like Touma's fears of the thugs coming back to search around were accurate. Four large boys came running down the alleyway and looked ready to run her right over; it was like she wasn't even there.

Unfortunately for them, she was; a fact that'd come back to haunt them later.

"Get out of the way you little-!"

The man slid to a stop, likely in preparation to swipe the small girl aside, but he never followed through. Because the moment she could, Kinuhata reached out and grabbed… something.

Every man's weak spot.

"Back off or I'll super crush them."

The man's three friends moved up to try to force the girl away, but their boss held out his hands to stop them. "Do what she says, for the love of _GOD_ do what she says!" He spoke the last part in a noticeably higher pitch than before due to the bob-cut girl beginning to squeeze rather tightly.

"Good boy," Kinuhata grinned. "Now… that guy you're chasing? Super forget about him and piss off."

"W-what the hell does he-!"

She began to tighten her grip again.

"Ok! Ok! You got it! You got it! Just let me go!" He cried out like a whining puppy.

The bob-cut girl nodded with a smile. "Glad we reached an understanding! It really is super good when someone realizes their place!" She let go after long last but raised her hand to the man's stomach. "But, just to be sure…"

She then pushed forward. Her Offence Armor did the rest, sending the thug flying backward like a bowling ball, taking his friends with him due to their proximity. Kinuhata dusted her hands off and began to stroll down the alleyway, having done her good deed for the day.

"Seems like to me that he's super getting into trouble tonight…" She crossed her arms behind her as she walked. The first time she saw him, he did look like he had already been running from something… perhaps this was a rather large chain of events? The bob-cut girl weighed her options for a moment or before making her decision.

"I wonder… where did he run off to?"

* * *

Touma had decided to rest up at a bench in a more public area, having finally been free from pursuit. Curfew wasn't for another hour or so, giving the unlucky Kamijou a moment to relax while the last bit of the public was out and about. Even the most hotheaded thug wouldn't cause a big scene in public place; that'd basically guarantee Anti-Skill intervention.

"There you are, you miserable boy!"

Unfortunately, Ojou-samas lacked this kind of tact due to their sheltered and pampered existence.

"Oh come on! Can't you leave me alone!?" Touma didn't get up, but definitely made it clear that this girl and her friends cropping up to hassle him again ticked him off.

The girl flipped some of her long black hair back. "As if I'd allow you a reprieve for your actions! The person you have wronged this day is Kongou Mitsuko! And I'll make sure you pay in kind for your treachery!"

"…I think she might be taking this too far…" A girl with short, wavy brown hair by the name of Wannai Kinuho stated.

The girl next to her, one with long dark-blue hair by the name of Awatsuki Maaya, sighed. "Probably… but it's not like he apologized or anything…"

"I tried! She started yelling at me before I even got a word out!" Touma retorted, pointing toward the black haired beauty with an accusing glare.

"Don't you dare try and throw this back on me, you charlatan! You are the one in the wrong here, most definitely!"

"I know; that's why I wanted to apologize! But nooOOOOOooo, you decided for yourself that, "He must die!" and then tried to kill me over a damn ice cream cone!"

The argument was starting to get public attention, something that Kongou failed to notice completely.

"I-I did no such thing! As if being hurled through the air for a moment or two could kill a person!"

"If I fell on my head, I'd die for sure! Are you saying you're such a dimwit that you tried to kill me without knowing how the human body works!?"

"D-dimwit!? How dare you! I'll have you know I have a perfect score in anatomy!"

"Like hell I'm going to believe that! Even a five-year-old could tell that sending something flying headfirst could kill them, you dimwit!"

"Stop calling me a dimwit!"

"I'll stop calling you one when you stop being one!" Touma groaned. "Seriously… do I just so happen to know the only three actually half-decent Tokiwadai girls or something? Are the rest of them as dull as this one? Such misfortune!"

"Why you… I'll have you know that I'm a level 4 Aero hand user, a level 4! Y-you're probably just a level 0, aren't you!?"

Touma deadpanned. "How does it feel to be so easily shown up by a level 0, Ojou-sama? Does it hurt? Cause if it does, then maybe you'll learn that there's more to being a person than just their level, dimwit!"

That was one insult too far. The black haired beauty drew her trademark fan and waved it to unleash a powerful gust of wind toward the annoyed Kamijou.

Mysteriously, someone popped in to take the hit for him, baffling the spiky haired teen. Almost immediately after though, he felt a sudden weight on his lap; the one launched by the attack landed right on his thighs.

"…We need to stop meeting like this…" Touma frowned.

"Oh come on, you like it. Gets you a super cute girl in your lap, so it sounds like a victory to me." Kinuhata stuck out her tongue playfully.

"W-who is this!? And why would you rush to such an ignorant man's defense!?" Kongou closed her fan and pointed it toward the bob-cut girl.

"Kinuhata Saiai, level 4 Offence Armor. You know, the super same level as you?" She remarked. She must have overheard the black haired beauty's level comment, because the second part of her introduction was seemingly announced in response to it. "And this here is MY boy-toy, so what do you super want with him, bitch-cakes?"

The bob-cut girl put an arm around Kamijou's neck, as if to say, "He's mine, back off." It was a lie to try to drive away the girl causing the spiky haired teen trouble, but Touma played along anyway.

"B-b-b-bitch-cakes!?"

"She prefers dimwit." Kamijou blinked.

Kongou was growing red due to embarrassment. "I-I do not!"

"Which is it? Bitch-cakes or dimwit?" Kinuhata mirrored her partner almost perfectly.

"N-neither! And I am getting sick and tired of you both insulting me!"

"…I think she actually likes both." The bob-cut girl nodded.

Touma did the same "Agreed; it seems pretty interchangeable."

Kongou let out an almost primal scream, very unbecoming of a proud Ojou-sama belonging to Tokiwadai Middle School, while her friends tried to calm her down. Both the "victims" of the black haired beauty's harassment were amused; Touma was sick of dealing with her and Kinuhata just straight up didn't like girls from her school.

The bob-cut girl leaned up a little to whisper into the spiky haired boy's ear. "Hey; question. Is your magical gift on today?"

"If I'm wearing sunglasses, then you can basically assume it. I don't think I look very good in them otherwise, so not much motivation otherwise to put them on; why?"

"Got an idea to get rid of her; follow my lead when she tries to talk to us again." Kinuhata smiled rather cheerfully.

Finally calming down enough to speak, Kongou turned to face the "couple" again. "Ok… alright… listen here you two… I've had enough of you both…!"

"Hmm… Kamijou-kun~" Kinuhata spoke sweetly, coming off as if she was ignoring the black haired beauty, an additional stake into said girl's heart. "I'm feeling a little flat today… think you could super fix that for me?"

Now, using his Bust Upper was some kind of weapon was something Kamijou Touma detested doing; it made him feel slimy to use such an accursed power intentionally for his own gain, let alone to cause harm to others. That is something that must be absolutely understood.

However… there is always an exception, now isn't there?

Touma shrugged and lifted his sunglasses to let his Bust Upper do its work on the bob-cut girl. The effect was immediately noticeable due to Kinuhata's tight sweater dress, and her chest began to rise. Her flat bust swelled quickly, surpassing the three girls in a short time, while all they could do was watch.

Kinuhata didn't stop there, obviously. Bigger her chest grew, causing her knit dress to stretch and tighten around her budding breasts. This caused her one-piece dress to rise, slowly revealing more of her legs. Thankfully, she had learned from previous encounters and began to wear shorts under her dress, although they looked to be rather small.

"W-w-what is going on here!?" Kongou demanded. "W-what on Earth are you doing to her!?"

Having heard their guests finally lash out, Kinuhata reached up and gently brought the unlucky Kamijou's glasses back down. "Oh, you're still here?"

"O-of course I am; I never left! Now explain this… this… lewd travesty right now!"

"Remember that Bust Upper rumor floating around in fall last year?" The bob-cut girl leaned up, the sudden movement causing her swollen chest to jiggle. "Well guess who got their hands on it, hmm?"

"Heheh… guilty…" Touma rubbed the back of his head.

"Of all the… you MUST be joking, right!?" The black haired beauty didn't look happy. "G-growing… breasts is just a rumor! No; you did something to her, didn't you!?"

"How can I? Aren't I just a worthless level 0?" Touma smiled cheerfully as he poked a hole in Kongou's logic. "Yeesh… I figured an Ojou-sama would be a lot more polite… I'd rather spend my days with Kinuhata-chan."

Extra insult to injury. Kamijou wasn't that bad of an actor either.

"N-now listen here you… you…!"

"Be careful what you say," Kinuhata warned. "Because there's some super important bits you should know… one; there is no cap on the growth; you'll keep getting bigger and bigger as long as he looks at you. You'll keep going until you can't walk anymore. Trust me; it's super happened."

"I don't see how that-!"

"And two," The bob-cut girl grinned a little. "It affects everyone he's super looking at, not just one person."

Kongou's friends glanced at each other with a worried expression. The black haired beauty herself was silenced once the full gravity of the situation they were in hit.

Touma though simply smiled. "Girls, I've had a long day… but even I can be generous on days like these. Please, go home. If you don't, I'll be forced to do bad things to you."

"You will NOT threaten me, or my friends! I am Kongou Mitsuko, and I will not stand for such insults to our person!"

"I-I think it's time for us to go, actually…!" Wannai spoke up.

"I agree! We might have taken this too far. Please, let's give them their space!" Awatsuki was next.

"No; we have nothing to fear from this… windbag of a boy! Empty threats and intimidation; that's all he has here!" Kongou however remained vigilant; not even considering the two before her a threat.

"…I hope you realize the irony of that insult," Touma deadpanned. "I'm giving you three to the count of ten to go away, or else." He put a hand on his sunglasses again.

"Ha, threaten us however you like you ape-!"

"One!"

"As if you'll actually are to do anything-!"

"Two!"

"…Know what? Go ahead! I dare you; you won't do it! You wouldn't even consider actually harming us, you lowly-!"

"…Ten!"

Touma lifted his sunglasses. All three girl's chests immediately began to swell, causing their school blazers to tighten very quickly.

"H-hey! He wasn't kidding!" Awatsuki cried out.

"Mine's ripping, mine's ripping!" Wannai joined in.

Kongou growled. "Why you… I'll get you for this!"

All three immediately began running down the street, eager to get away before their clothes failed to hide their growing chests and cause something indecent. Kamijou kept his eyes on them for about thirty seconds or so then put his sunglasses back on to make them believe they were out of his range. He breathed a sigh of relief after everything was done.

Kinuhata however was rolling in his lap laughing.

"That was priceless! The moment they started growing they super lost their shit! Oh my fucking god!" She didn't even try to contain her laughter.

Sadly, the entire event happened in full display in front of everyone on the street, and they all were staring at the two.

"…Kinuhata, we need to go." Touma announced before standing up. He picked up the girl too so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh? I even get a princess carry? You can be a super gentleman when you feel like it, Kamijou."

"Make fun of me for this later!" Touma fled the scene as fast as he could. Thankfully, this time there wasn't anyone trying to chase him down, so leaving the public limelight was enough. He just did his best to keep pressing onward to the bus station so he could get home.

"Scale of one to ten; how good does it feel to be super carrying a girl like this?" Kinuhata spoke up.

"I could ask you how you like being carried, you know," Touma fired back. Her response was to nuzzle into his chest to make the boy blush. "C-could you knock it off!? I can feel them press into me when you turn!"

"…You mean you don't like it? I figured a chance to feel some big, juicy tits would really super excite someone."

"I'm going to drop you."

The bob cut girl giggled before jumping from the unlucky Kamijou's grip. She staggered only slightly due to the increased mass on her body. "Geeze, it really super throws off your center of gravity…"

"Yeah; sudden increases in weight would do that." Touma nodded.

"Oh well; if the only things getting super fatter are these two beautiful mounds, I'll be just fine." She put both her hands on top of her swollen chest, emphasizing their size. "So; we're we going?"

"I'm heading home… I'm guessing you've decided to invite yourself?" Touma asked. The bob-cut girl nodded; it's what he expected, but it didn't exactly sound bad either so all he did was shrug. "I just figured it'd be best to cut my losses and head home before those thugs find me…"

"Ah, you don't have to worry about those jackasses; they're super gone."

"…What did you do?" Touma deadpanned.

"Grabbed their leader by the nuts and then super sent him flying into his goons like a bowling ball."

"…Sorry I asked…" The spiky haired teen shivered a little; he could actually imagine the first part rather vividly.

Kinuhata though only grinned. "Don't worry; when it comes you and me, I know exactly how to use these super hands of mine in more… pleasurable ways."

"You've gotten really sexual since we met."

"Eh, if it makes you feel any better, the only one who gets to see this side of me is you," She shrugged. "I can't imagine how much shit I'd super get if Hamazura saw it. Giving him of all people ammunition is super NOT on my to-do list."

They reached the bus stop. Thankfully, the last run of the day was waiting just as they arrived, Touma got on with Kinuhata close behind. The two took a seat close to the back to get away from people, but there really wasn't a need to; there was only one other person riding and they were at the very front.

"Honestly… I'm just a girl in love, I guess," The bob-cut girl continued her point. "A lot of other girls are super reserved or coy about this kind of thing, but not me. If I like a guy, I super like to make sure they know I like them. I'm not actually easy to get along with, so I figure if it's gotten to the point where I'm attracted to them, it's not too super bad to put the moves on them too."

"Trust issues, right?"

"Like you wouldn't super believe. First was that whole Dark May Project, and even after that was over, I was with at least three other secret groups before I landed in ITEM. Secretive bullshit and super backstabbing did them all in. No one could trust anyone; if you got close to someone, you'd end up either used by them or assassinated. Only reason ITEM worked out so well was because Mugino ran a super tight as hell ship… but then that whole fiasco with three different groups kicked up… ugh. Glad that's all behind me."

Touma frowned a little. Despite the girl next to him being so young, she had already been through so much.

"…You shouldn't have had to go through all of that, Kinuhata."

"Should, could, would… it's all words," She sighed. "Even if it super sucked, it happened; it's not like I can go back in time and tell myself to bugger off when asked about the Dark May stuff. It happened, and it was super bad… but it's in the past."

"You're surprisingly mature, you know that? It takes some people until their deathbed to realize that."

"Well… for the longest time, I kind of figured I didn't have much of a super future. So, I focused more on enjoying the present… and you can't do that if the past is tying you down."

"Still, I wish we could have met earlier; I might have been able to do something to pull you out of it. Even if it'd get you out a month or two sooner, that'd still be more time to enjoy things and be free, right?"

"Back then, if you came at me with something like that, I'd super tell you to piss off," She smiled a little. "But hearing that now… it feels nice to think about. Thanks."

Touma smiled back. Eventually the bus came to a stop and Touma moved to get off.

"Welcome to my… dorm… itory…" Touma started off somewhat proud to introduce his home, but the sight before him cut him off.

Eight robed magi stood… two of which had facial bruises. It was the first group that wanted to chase him down tonight.

"…Imagine Breaker," One of the men called out. "You interrupted our sacred ritual… and for that, not only will you be punished, you shall become the replacement sacrifice."

"Whoa, super look at these guys! They're straight out of a magic B-movie, holy shit!" Kinuhata laughed a little.

Touma grumbled. "Believe me… a lot of the time my life is just a never-ending B-movie plot."

"Our ritual requires the sacrifice of a virgin, regardless of gender. The Imagine Breaker will do quite nicely… and his arm can be a useful tool for us to use in the future." Another announced. They began to spread out to surround the two, forming a half circle.

"What if I super told you has-beens that that he wasn't a virgin?" Kinuhata, going for a similar trick to one with Kongou, tried to play the role of the affectionate girlfriend. She even grabbed Touma's hand to further sell the ruse.

"Then we just kill him and be done with it, lady," One of the younger members called out. "…Besides, look at that dumbass' face. You've been sleeping with HIM!? Yeah; right. I know charity is a thing, but no one is THAT charitable!"

Touma's eye twitched in frustration.

"…Ok, now I have to super kick the shit out of you for different reasons." Kinuhata let go and popped her knuckles. All pretenses were gone now.

"Pfft, what's a little science girl with huge tits going to-!?"

She shot forward like a cannonball, slamming her shoulder into the man's chest. Several of the magi prepared spells, but the bob-cut girl just held up the unfortunate magician to use as a shield, causing each attack to slam into him. Then she spun and threw the man while the rest prepared their follow-up attacks towards the magi on the right; they were close enough together that the throw took all four of them out at once.

"Why you…!" Another had finished his spell, but it was suddenly canceled out when Touma slipped in front of him to negate it with his right hand. This was followed up very shortly after to an uppercut to his chin to leave him staggered.

The remaining two unleashed their magic, only for their assaults to meet their end due to Touma's Imagine Breaker. As they tried to follow it up, Kinuhata picked up a nearby bike rack, locked up bicycles and all, and hurled it at them full force, taking them out in one go.

The only one left conscious was the one Touma personally attacked.

"Miserable… Imagine Breaker…!" The man slowly pushed himself up after landing on his back. "We have grown tired of this sinful city and all its people… you may strike us down here but-!"

Touma walked over and promptly punched the man in the face, sending the back of his head straight into the pavement to knock him out.

"…And I've grown tired of every single cabal strolling into town with their "Academy City is evil and must be destroyed!" speech… we aren't bombing the rest of the world, so give it a rest, would you?"

Kinuhata strolled over. "So… what's the story with these super D&D wanabes?"

"They were trying to sacrifice some girl in an alleyway. Started off that sequence of chases I ran into tonight. Jerks." Touma sighed.

"…Your life really is one giant B-movie, huh?" Kinuhata stretched her back. "Talk about taking your role play too far… so, what do you want super to do with these guys? Wanna call Anti-Skill? I could dispose of them the old-fashioned way… but you might dislike that."

"Probably should just call Anti-Skill, although I should look around and see if they set up a People Clearing Field or not… if they did, even if they came over, they'd never find them." Touma stood up and dusted himself off.

"…People Clearing Field? What; some kind of super frequency generator to drive people away? Wait… if that was the case, then why weren't we affected…? My Offense Armor's nitrogen might interfere a little, but it doesn't explain you being just fine."

Touma eyed the bob-cut for a moment or two. Truthfully, mentioning anything related to magic was an accident. He did recall her being involved with that case with St. Germain, but that wasn't the same as being directly linked to the occult side or anything.

Then there were her issues with trust. If he said something and she didn't believe him, it could cause some friction between them.

"…Hey, Kinuhata, you got a second?"

"Sure, what's up? And what's with the super serious look?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's… something on my mind, I guess," Touma rubbed the back of his head. "You're not the only one living a double life. It's not something like "light and dark" or anything like that… but there's another side to what I go through and everything, like with these guys around. And I'm not going to lie; at first it's going to seem ridiculous and impossible… but it's the honest truth."

Kinuhata tilted her head, suddenly caught off guard by the serious tone he used.

"What I'm asking… if you'd be willing to hear me out is all."

Touma scratched his chin, unsure of how she'd respond. When he didn't hear a reply from here, he started to feel nervous.

"…How super bad is it?" She eventually responded, crossing her arms under her swollen chest.

"Kind of… redefining one's understanding of the balance of power in the world," He slipped his hands into his pockets. "If you don't want to, that's fine I guess. I can try to keep that side of things away from you. I don't want to force anything on you, so…"

He trailed off and closed his eyes. He felt kind of stupid for asking, honestly. The girl had already been through so much, and he was going to pile more on top of that? He wouldn't have blamed her one bit if she refused.

But in the end, she took one of his arms.

"If it'd make things easier for you… I don't mind hearing you out. Besides, you've been putting up with my super bullshit in one way or another since we've met. The least I can do is listen… even if it ends up being super ridiculous."

Touma smiled a little. "…Thanks. I know it's going to be rough to accept, but I appreciate you keeping an open mind."

"Can't be any super worse than a level 0 that can somehow nullify Esper abilities and blow up girl's tits with just his eyes, right?" She grinned a little before her gaze drifted up to the dormitory complex's upper floors. "I see people moving up there… would that be proof that the special field-thing you mentioned isn't super set up?"

"That might be, actually…" Touma blinked. "Ah well… guess that means we can just turn these guys in to Anti-Skill easily. In that case… might as well take you up to my room to meet Index then…"

"You have a roommate?"

"Two, actually. One's a nun… the other is a 15CM tall fairy."

"…Really? A Nun? And what's that about a fairy? You mean like a super doll or something?"

The two began to walk toward the dormitory elevator. "Nope; honest to god fairy… or at least she's small enough to be one, anyway. It's a long story… neither one of them are on the books officially, so if you'd keep quiet about it, that'd be nice."

"I'm starting to think your super life is more of a C-movie."

"Isn't that basically an upgrade in your eyes?"

"…You're actually super right. Damn. Well, I can't leave it as a B-movie; then nothing changes. But saying it's a Triple-A-movie is an insult not only to my super tastes, but a complete lie…"

"You're that determined to try and find a way to make that comment insulting, huh?"

"That's right~"

"Something tells me that a certain blond guy out there is used to this, but I'm certainly not. Such misfortune."

"Hey, you super leave Hamazura out of this!"

They carried on with that casual conversation as they eventually made their way to Kamijou Touma's dorm room. It certainly was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 **And here we are at the bottom. How was that for the opening for season 3?**

 **Hopefully Kongou felt right. The goal I was going for here with her is that both parties already have a dislike for each other due to what happened beforehand. So it's not that Kongou is actually a bad person, its more that she's already actively mad at Touma, and Touma is similarly frustrated with her.**

 **Here's to one more year of this story! Let's make it something special!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


	26. The Twenty Sixth Incident

**Why hello there! Its a new month, and you know what that means! Right? Right!?**

 **That's right! Another month, another chapter of the Bust Upper Incident!**

 **Now; lets get to those reviews, shall we?**

 _rm928:_ Seems like I can do good work with Kinuhata for some reason... it just seems pretty easy to get into her mindset, I guess!

 _whwsms:_ Actually it was meant to be just some generic Tokiwadai students... but then I remembered Kongou was a thing and decided to use her; she seems like the type to get over zealous about her standing and thus; the perfect bully target. And even had a little bit of Magic action... this series can be oh so fun to do sometimes.

 _DN Works:_ Seems like Kinuhata was the highpoint here for a lot of people... and you'll see. Oh boy you'll see... Kuahahaha!

 _Xperior:_ Me too pal... me too...

 _Anime-ted Life116:_ Glad you liked the idea! Yeah... Cabals can be rather twisted, depending on who's in charge and what their goal is. Glad this could help you recover from some stress!

 _Anon Guest:_ Haven't decided on who will be the next permanently up'ed. It can't happen to just anyone, you know!

 _Agent Nine:_ Glad you had some fun! Kinuhata and Lessar are really similar, but Kinuhata knows how to control herself. Lessar, and what makes her entertaining, will go to nearly every length to get what she wants, regardless of how rediculous it is, which I also like. I have not done a Kuroko-focused chapter just yet... we'll see.

 _Lone Sheep in mall:_ That's good to know... I'm always a little shaky on my interactions, so its good to hear that I'm getting better at them. Glad you had lots of fun, my friend! Yeah; I drop in and out due to this story being a monthly upload. I update more when I have a new story out. My usual method is to finish a story, then upload it, rather than upload as I finish each chapter; this story right here is my one exception to the rule! And... yeah; sure seems like everyone knows about Bust Upper, huh?

 _Guest (1):_ Yeah, they do seem in that zone of having a rather sizable amount of comfort with each other, huh?

 _Bluejack22:_ Sometimes the secret has to be shown.

 _wildarms13:_ Everyone likes Kinuhata, don't they? Don't worry; I have at LEAST one more Kinuhata chapter idea. You'll see.

 _freddy lane 1:_ He's certainly trying, eh?

 _Aminadab Brulle:_ Glad you like her personality. Now, I wouldn't go THAT far... but still, thanks for the compliment!

 _MrQuestionMark:_ Time flies, huh? Those two sharing the same space, let alone communicating, is certainly rare, eh? Glad I could do good work with them! And I'm glad you liked the insult back and forth; that was my personal favorite part.

 _Sergio644:_ Those two can have some synergy, I've noticed. And since I noticed it, I decided to show it!

 _CoupDeBird:_ I'm actually somewhat tempted, but I feel like this is a lightning strike that has a rare chance to hit the same spot twice. I'm not saying its impossible, but finding a new common thing for them to meet with outside of Bust Upper escapes me at the moment. But, as said... it does not mean its impossible! Fufufufu!

 _fencer29:_ That could be said for just about everyone Touma knows; you have to try and take it from his perspective; comparatively to everyone who wrongs him, who could those 3 nice girls be?

 _Mr. X:_ Yeah I figured, but oh well; its something that needed to happen, and it won't be the last time Kongou pops up. And for your questions, 1)I actually did not... so that makes this a strange little coincidence... huh. and 2) I loved the final arc; Lola was an amazing antagonist, the conflict between the Two Toumas... I liked the whole thing; I cant wait for the new series!

 _Sigmundr Rumare:_ It is a strange case where I've shown myself the error as well... truly, its the strangest ones that can end up working the best.

 _Healthcare:_ Sounds like you have an excellent way of reading stories. I've been punned to death already; you cannot affect me with them any more! Zeus does damn good work; its honestly hard to believe that English is not his first language. Kinuhata really is not all that used, but I find her character to be a really good one; I think she was one of the few who's character stood up well to the rush-job that was Index 3, so I'm glad you like my portrayal of her. Don't worry; I haven't forgotten... its just that sometimes, I can't have it be the main driving force, which is why I used it as more of a weapon. Hopefully this one pleases you as well! Fufu!

 _Rajarshi Sarkar:_ The shipping seas are vast and unpredictable... trust me; I know. However, I am glad you're enjoying your ride! Please don't choke me though... I-I'm not into that! W-what!? I've been tricked!? Why you... fine; then have a load of this! Predict the focus of this one, why don't ya!? Still, I'm glad you had a fun time, as that's the main goal of this story. Good luck with your studies! And yes; I noticed you altered your line to be a reference to mine... it made me laugh.

 _Sagnik Deb:_ Thanks for reading! I do have some things in the works, but a third story in that line is... hard to say; the Idea is there, but I need to build everything around it first, and even then, it might not be possible. I have no plans for anything with Fairy Tail though sadly; not as much of a fan of that series as I used to be.

 _Dragonrails:_ Glad you like the progress of Kinuhata and Touma's relationship; they sure have come a long way from an attempted shake down at a restaurant for Bust Upper, eh?

 _Guest00:_ Yeah; you can definitely tell that they have a good understanding of each other. Touma won't lash out often, but when you force his hand, the results are glorious!

 _someperson:_ I awakened it in myself as well. And its thanks to all of you for pointing it out.

 _dog:_ ...Bark bark? I assume this means I'm doing good!

 **With those done... enjoy!**

* * *

"…So, your parents are coming down too, huh?" Touma questioned.

Mikoto shrugged. "Yeah; weird timing, I know. Apparently, Papa came home, and Mama went back because she hadn't seen him in a while. They talked for a bit and I came up into the conversation, so they ended up flying down together."

"I see, I see," Touma nodded. "For me, apparently my mom has been missing me. No real special reason other than that, I guess."

These two individuals were doing one simple thing; waiting at the airport for their parents to arrive. Both families had their reasons to enter the city of science, but by pure coincidence, both were due to arrive on the same day. Different terminals, sure, but it was enough for both Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto to see each other and strike up a conversation to pass the time.

"…Hey, honest question," The Railgun began. "Do you… remember your parents? Like, at all?"

"I've… met them a few times after my memory loss, but if you're asking about my past… sorry, no dice. The wipe was complete and total."

"That must make things awkward, don't you think?"

Touma shrugged. "It does… its honestly kind of hard to imagine them as my parents if I'm being honest. But I'm not going to cause a big scene over it; I don't want to cause more trouble than I need to."

"You'll have to talk this over with them at some point, right?"

"…Yeah, probably," The spiky haired teen grimaced. "Not looking forward to it though; I don't even know how to start. 'Hey, your son you know and love lost all his memory and he's been lying to you for over six months!' I don't feel like that'd go over too well."

Mikoto frowned. "I think I understand the frustration…"

"More or less; I'm screwed when it comes to talking about it."

During their idle chatter, the PA system switched on.

" _Flight Number 2878 has arrived and is disembarking at Gate B."_

"That's my parents," Touma stood up. "I'm going to meet them and hope dad isn't doing something goofy."

Mikoto did the same. "I think mine are supposed to arrive at Gate D. Guess this is where we part ways."

"Suppose so; take it easy, Biri-biri."

"Call me that again and I'll fry you!"

The two went their separate ways to meet their respective parents. Touma had to wait a little bit; not only was Gate B farther away than he thought, but also his parents had yet to disembark.

So, he was late and stood up at the same time, such misfortune.

"Ara, ara! There you are, Touma-san!"

Just as he went to sit down, he heard someone call out to him. He turned to see a woman with long brown hair wearing an ankle length white dress and a cardigan. She was carrying a white brimmed hat with her purse, probably because she didn't need it inside.

"…H-hey, mom." Touma rubbed the back of his head.

"Is something wrong?" She tilted her head slightly.

He shook his head. "Not really. I guess it's just I don't see you a whole lot, so…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be in your rebellious phase yet."

"T-that's not it at all! In fact, I'm happy to see you!" Touma shouted at instinct, only to see the woman smile. This was her intent from the start, and it caused his face to flush red.

This was Kamijou Shiina, and as if there could be any doubt, she was Touma's mother. It still struck the spiky haired teen as odd that he was old enough to be taller than one of his parents.

"Ara, ara! I'm used to Touya-san announcing things like that, but not you! I suppose even if you inherited his pesky way of attracting women, it sounds like you managed to pick up some of his good qualities too!"

"G-gee, thanks…" Touma rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, where is dad?"

"He's stuck at baggage claim, I think. He insisted on grabbing everything himself. I suppose we didn't bring much, so it shouldn't take him that long. Let's sit down in the lobby and wait."

"S-sure."

They both began a short walk. Touma hoped he was hiding the awkwardness will enough; truthfully, he was still a little uneasy around his parents. If he slipped up, they could find out his secret. It's not so much that he was worried about making them mad; it was more that he feared depressing them.

Kamijou Touma was no fool. He tried to look up his own past online, just on the off chance that there might have been something notable, and unfortunately there was. He was the victim of a stabbing by a superstitious millionaire who had lost everything, there was a TV Station making a series about his existence as the "God of Pestilence" of his hometown due to that story, and a few others. He thought at first that his parents had sent him away out of shame, but that was disproven when he received a phone call a few days after he was released from the hospital.

They called to regularly check up on him, they texted semi-frequently, wrote him letters with a little extra spending money attached (even if it would be immediately consumed by the black hole that was Index), and, in cases like this, would visit when they could. They didn't shun him at all; it was very apparent that despite his past that they still loved him dearly.

The spiky haired teen could only imagine the trouble that he caused for them, so he redoubled his efforts to keep up the ruse that he was fine; something that was far from true. Not out of desperation, but so that he wouldn't burden his parents who already had to deal with so much because of him.

Thankfully, his curse wasn't active at the moment. He still kept his sunglasses clipped to his collar, just in case though. His family was the last on the list of people he'd want to have knowledge of his ability to blow up girl's chests like hot air balloons. So at least for now, they could have a pleasant time.

"…Hey, mom?" Touma called out. "Do you have any ideas on where you want to go? If you suggest something, I might know a place with what you're after."

Shiina thought for a moment. "Honestly, I'm feeling a tad peckish… a place where we could eat and catch out would be lovely."

"Oh, I know a few places. After something specific?"

"I'll let you decide; if you like it then I'm sure we'll both like it too."

They stepped out into the lobby to make the discovery that Misaka Mikoto and her family was out their waiting too.

"Heeeyyy! Shiina-saaan!" A woman with a perfect-face match for the Railgun herself called out to Touma's mother. The main differences were that A) She was noticeably taller than her daughter, B) Her hair was slightly longer, and C) her bustline was significantly greater. Other than that? She looked young enough to pass is Mikoto's older sister rather than her mom.

Shiina smiled. "Oh! Misuzu-san! Long time no see!" As Touma expected, she went right over to talk with her. What he was focused on, however, was the man standing next to her.

He was reasonably tall, more so than Touma, and had a strong, well-featured face. He had a full beard that met his sideburns and wore an open dark brown suit with his shirt slightly unbuttoned.

And he was staring right at the unlucky Kamijou, looking like he could attack at any moment.

"Papa, don't stare! It's rude!" Mikoto pouted, noticing the exchange.

The man shrugged. "Just trying to get a feel for him. They say, 'don't judge a book by its cover,' but someone's appearance can be a rather large tell for how they conduct themselves."

He continued to look for a few more seconds before snapping his fingers and pointing.

"Aha! You're my daughter's boyfriend, aren't you?"

"W-where did you pick that up just by looking at me!?" Touma shouted.

"P-papa!" The Railgun tugged at her fathered jacket to bring him down to her level. "N-not boyfriend! It's… erm… p-potential… boyfriend…"

"Potential?"

Mikoto groaned and whispered into his ear. "He's got more girls crawling all over him than he knows what to do with, and he's trying to figure out which one he likes, make sense? I'm doing what I can to stand out, but you're not helping!"

"Oh, you could have just said that. I had to put up with something like that with your mother."

"…What?"

"Mikoto-chan," He put one hand on his daughter's shoulder. "When your mother was younger, she was known as something as a 'manslayer.' She was the kind of girl who could win over a guy just by looking in their general direction, and often times did it without thinking. Between you and me, she still does it even with a ring on her finger."

"I do not!" Misuzu pouted with her hands on her hips. "Papa-san is being mean!"

"…Remember the steward we had?"

"…Oh, I guess I kind of do. Never mind!" She rubbed her head.

"Ara, Ara! You should tell me a few stories from when you two were dating sometime." Shiina laughed briefly.

"Sure! There was this one time we went out to this dive bar next to a hotel in the United States; we both had a little too much to drink and thought, 'why should we pay for separate rooms?' So then-!"

Mikoto screamed loud. "M-MAMA! I am RIGHT HERE!"

" _Sure seems like Misaka-san has her hands full with her family…"_ Touma thought to himself.

A new voice entered the fray.

"Alright! I got everything! The suitcases along with the backup food just in case- oh, meeting some friends out here, are we?"

"Touya-san, you really didn't need to handle it all just for me." Shiina commented

"Yeah, you could have me help out, dad." Touma added.

Touya shrugged. "It's fine. You both can relax; it's a father's job to support the family, isn't it?"

He then turned to face the other male adult in the room.

"…Tabigake-san! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Is that your boy right there?"

Now all the parents were absorbed in catching up with old friends.

"…So, apparently my papa knows yours." Mikoto walked over to stand next to the spiky haired teen.

Touma groaned. "I don't even want to know how our dads met…"

"I see… seems like you're here for the same reason we are…" Tabigake crossed his arms. "…Say, why don't we head out together? A double-family outing!"

"…Eh?" Both Touma and Mikoto blinked.

"I don't mind; seems like our wives and kids already know each other, we might as well!" Touya nodded.

"EH!?" Both teens stared in shock.

Shiina clapped her hands. "That sounds lovely! Touma and I were thinking about heading for some lunch, how does that sound?"

"Oho! In that case, leave it to me!" The mother Misaka announced proudly. "Misaka Misuzu has been around long enough to sample every restaurant and bar! Be it food or booze, I know it all!"

"C-can we at least avoid drinking until later!?" Mikoto shouted.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" Touma sulked. "Such misfortune."

-0-

"At least it's just Joseph's…" The Railgun sighed as the two families took their seats at a large circular table. The teens sat next to each other, as did the mothers, leaving the fathers to sit across. They ordered their food and began to chat away, catching up on what's been happening since they last had seen each other.

"Why is it that when one's parents are around, the embarrassment of everything is amplified ten-fold!?" Touma whispered over to the electric girl next to him.

"You're telling me! My mama almost casually told a sex story! In front of me! And it looked like papa was going to let her! That's how I could have been conceived for all I know; why the hell would you tell something like that in public!?" She sounded angry but kept her voice down to not interrupt the adults.

"If you think that's bad? We went to a resort towards the end of summer last year, and my dad bought my mom a freaking micro-bikini! It didn't even have string; just pads that stuck to the skin! And you know what? My mom was completely fine with it and wore the damn thing!"

"You're kidding me!"

"No, it's the truth, I swear!"

The two exchanged glances, then looked ahead towards the adults, and finally back to each other. They both hung their heads.

"Our parents are a bunch of perverts!" The both grumbled in unison.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?" Touya called out.

"It's a young boy and a girl! What they're talking about is pretty obvious, don't you think?" Misuzu laughed.

Shiina giggled. "Ara, Ara. They grow up so fast!"

Both Mikoto and Touma immediately blushed but didn't look happy about it.

"…I'm debating if it'd be more or less embarrassing if we were actually dating…" The Railgun trembled.

"My guess is that it would be the same, just for different reasons…" Touma's eye twitched. Thankfully, the food arrived, and attention shifted away from the teens and onto the meal placed before them. Touma got through his food quickly and took advantage of the break to relax in his seat; it felt like it'd be one of the few opportunities he'd have today.

He eyed his parents briefly before his gaze focused on Mikoto's family. Her father had gone to teasing his daughter, earning him an earful from the electric girl and causing both parents to laugh.

" _Misaka's family seems close, despite being so far away all the time,"_ Touma thought to himself. _"We kind of pick on each other too, but it feels…"_

He couldn't shake that feeling that he was out of place. It was a rough thing to accept; having no memory of the ones that loved him. He imagined it'd be just as rough for them to accept that their son had no memory of them too.

"Is something wrong, Touma?"

His father calling out to him snapped him out of his thoughts.

"N-no, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing… just that you had that look on your face. The same one when your mother is worried or thinking hard about something," He replied. "I know we live far apart and that sometimes we might feel like strangers because of that, but if something is upsetting you, the option to come to us is always there. We'll try our best; even if it's something we can't understand, the very least we can do is listen."

"I… uh…" The spiky haired teen froze up. "T-thanks, dad. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Touya smiled. "If you're still hungry, feel free to order something else. It's a holiday for us, after all!"

Touma nodded as he felt a fuzzy feeling in his heart. It was comforting but familiar; something he had felt before but couldn't remember where. He stared forward absentmindedly, waiting for time to pass by. As odd as it was, despite feeling out of place… being right in that spot right at that time put him at ease.

He felt a tug at his sleeve. "H-hey, idiot! Stop looking forward like a moron!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"D-don't turn toward me you idiot!" Mikoto shouted. He immediately understood why as Mikoto's chest began to push out at a rather quick rate, causing her blazer to tighten.

Touma gulped. Slowly, he put his sunglasses on before turning forward again to survey the damage inflicted.

"Papa-san, I think I grew again." Misaka Misuzu titled her head as she felt her own bust, which had swollen to the point of busting off a few buttons, thus allowing a generous amount of cleavage to be put on full display. Of course, her blouse was already rather tight to begin with, but not enough to actually cause problems. Although it was a much different story now, obviously.

"Really? That's weird…" Tabigake scratched his beard. "…Could mama-san be pregnant again?"

"Ehh, this seemed really fast growing… and I did check after last night and it read negative…"

Shiina spoke up next. "Now that you mention it, my blouse is feeling a tad tight too…" Thankfully, her outfit was much looser, so nothing was shown, but it was very noticeable that her chest had grown as well.

"…Could it be an allergic reaction to the food?" Touya crossed his arms.

"What kind of allergic reaction causes a woman's chest to swell?"

"I don't know; I'm just spit balling."

"…You're staring at me an awful lot."

"A-am I!? Sorry!" The farther Kamijou turned away and whistled.

Shiina giggled though. "Ara, ara! Ogling your wife in public! Have you no shame?" It definitely seemed like she was messing with him though.

Touma blinked more than a few times, as did Mikoto.

"M-my mom… she got… bigger…" The Railgun's mouth twitched.

"Mine… too…" Touma sat slack-jawed at the sight before him.

Of all the times for Bust Upper to activate on its own, it decided on now!?

"…Hey kid," Tabigake called out to the unlucky Kamijou. "What's with the shades? Its overcast today, isn't it?"

Touma fumbled his words at the sudden callout, but thankfully, Mikoto had his back.

"H-he's developed a condition over the course of a few weeks!" She spoke. "Even small amounts of light have been causing him trouble. You know, pain and eyestrain; stuff like that can affect all sorts of things you know?"

"Hmmm…" Both fathers put their hands to their chin, studying the spiky haired teen.

"Oh well, it's just boobs," Misuzu shrugged her shoulders, causing her swollen chest to bounce and break another button, letting more of her chest be seen. "It's not that big of a deal, right, papa-san?"

"I suppose…" The father Misaka backed down and rubbed his shoulders.

"Hey Touya-san? Now that everyone's done eating, what do you think we should do?"

The father Kamijou turned toward his wife. He briefly looked her up and down before answering. "…How about a swimming pool? Some fun in the water would be good for the whole family!"

She tiled her head. "Ara, ara! You just want to see me in a swimsuit, don't you?"

"W-was I that obvious?" Touya rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, it was," She began to laugh. "Well, it looks like we'll be finding a pool. Care to join us Misuzu-san? Tabigake-san?"

"Eh, I would, but I'm pretty sure I just outgrew all my bikini tops…" The mother Misaka sighed.

"Yeah right; that kind of material is designed to stretch! Besides; you're not that much bigger than usual! I'm sure you'd be fine!" Her husband chimed in.

"Really? In that case, I'm game!" She proudly declared. "Heh, that was a good point! Like I'm going to let a piece of rubber or whatever it's made of dictate my life!"

She nodded profusely, making Shiina laugh. The two fathers, however, simply exchanged shining smiles accompanied by a thumbs up.

The two teens began to sulk. "…Our parents are perverts…!" They groaned for a second time.

-0-

"…How did we get the entire pool to ourselves?" Touma remarked when he left the men's locker room.

"I don't know; Tabigake-san just asked for it and the guy in charge froze up and gave it to us," Touya shrugged. "It's one of about ten indoor pools, so maybe it was a slow day?"

"Right…" Touma didn't seem convinced. When Mikoto's dad smiled, he seemed like a nice enough guy, but if he had any other expression, he came off as a dangerous man where it'd be downright fatal to say no to him. Tabigake probably asked nicely enough, but his plane-faced expression probably scared the shit out of the person at the front desk.

It was a strange building though. A series of ten indoor pools; mostly they were public but if someone wanted, they could rent one out for a private party. Or at least that's how it seemed; truthfully due to Tabigake, he had no idea if it was a normal thing or if they had been given the privilege out of fear.

"Cannonball!" Touma heard Misuzu shout out as she splashed into the pool.

"Ara, ara! You're as giddy as a five-year-old today!" Shiina giggled as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

The Misaka mother burst from the water shortly after. "What can I say? I love swimming!"

To say that Misaka Misuzu's chest was stuffed into her red bikini was an understatement. It looked like two soft melons were squished and forced together due to her top, constantly bouncing and pressing against each other due to the strain. It looked like it would have been tight already, but after seeing it try to compress so much of the woman's breasts, the fact that it was clearly more than a few sizes too small was more than obvious. Admittedly, the bikini-top did hold together rather well though. Even if he was a pervert, as least the woman's husband wasn't a liar.

Then there was the case of his mother-

"GAH!" Touma turned away sharply, covering his eyes.

"H-hey! What's wrong Touma?" Touya shot up from his place in the water.

"D-d-d-d-did you really have to make her wear that!?"

For reference, it's the pad-based swimsuit he mentioned earlier. And no, as your narrator, I will not be describing it. Imagine it for yourself.

"What? She chose it herself!"

"Bull! I call bull! That thing barely kept her decent before, now its one splash away from flashing the whole room! Also; why would you bring that on a trip to visit your son!?"

"…Well, we are staying at a hotel with a private hot tub, so I figured when night rolled around and if we wanted some quality time-"

"DON'T SPEAK ANOTHER WORD!"

"Suit yourself," Touya shrugged. "I'm going to have some fun, don't get too hung up!" He swam out to meet with his wife. Finally putting the mental image out of his head, Touma took at seat by the pool, letting his feet soak in the water.

"What's with you sitting over here like a sad-sack?"

Touma turned to see Mikoto herself step out to greet him. She was wearing a simple frilly swimsuit with bright colors. It looked more like a kid, but it seemed to match the Railgun's body fairly well.

Or it would if it wasn't so tight in one particular area.

"Nothing; I wasn't really in the mood for a pool trip today. So, I guess I was just waiting around?" Touma just shrugged.

"Waiting for me? Oh my, you shouldn't have."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

The brown haired girl took a seat next to the him. "Though… why did you have to look? Seriously… I think you pushed me up to a C-cup, and this thing is not designed for that level of womanliness."

"Maybe you need a bathing suit for each cup size when it comes to hanging around me?"

"Now who's cracking jokes?" She smirked.

Touma fake-pouted. "Well if you're so dissatisfied, I apologize. I can only blow them up, not shrink them down."

"I don't think you'd do well with the ability to do both."

"You kidding? I don't want the ability to do either one." Touma waved her off. "It causes way more trouble than it's worth… if it had an actual switch or something it'd at least be tolerable; this kind of thing is for when you're alone with someone."

"Well, now's a good time to shut it off. No one's watching."

"I'll pass; I don't see your dad anywhere and I don't feel like getting caught touching your chest by a suddenly appearing father…"

"I have three-hundred and sixty-degree vision with my ability; if I say you're safe, you're safe."

"For all I know he can use 'dad-power' to teleport. Thanks, but I'd rather not risk it."

"You don't actually want to shut it off, do you? You hoping to get me alone sometime later and use it on me or something?" Mikoto deadpanned.

Touma frowned at first, but suddenly looked shocked and stared straight ahead. "Am… I actually making that kind of sub-conscious decision? Has it actually gotten to the point where I know what kind of trouble it causes and… actually want it?"

"That's… a scary level of acceptance…"

"Misaka-san, I think Kamijou-chan is very close to death. The moment he outright wants to use Bust Upper is the day all the cards fall on top of him and he dies underneath its weight!"

"S-stop giving me death flags and I'll actually let you! Ok!?"

"B-but that's the problem! I get "let" to use it way too often to the point I expect it and might be starting to like it! Say you won't let me; say it right now!"

"Keep freaking out and I'll force you to use it." Her eye twitched.

Touma tilted his head. "Would… that be better? Or worse?"

"…I think you actually do want to use it," The Railgun stated. "But you keep denying yourself the ability to use it, so it might be building up in your subconscious… or something…"

"Since when do you know psychology?"

"Since I got stuck in a class with Shokuhou for credits," She grumbled. "But that's my two cents. It's a thing about repressing what you actually want to do. If you don't get an outlet, it the urge to do it builds up or something like that."

"…So, it's basically use it every now and then or I'll go crazy or explode at some point? Great; such misfortune." Touma hung his head. "So, I need to find someone who'd be willing to let me use them as an outlet. Isn't that nice?"

"If you… erm, really wanted… I don't mind, you know?" Mikoto flushed red but tried to keep calm.

Touma raised an eyebrow. "Would you actually be ok with that?"

"O-of course! Like I said, it feels nice and I like it!" She crossed her arms. "B-but no touching other than shutting it off. If you want to actually feel them, seal the deal with me first; no exceptions!"

"Yeah, that's understandable…" Touma sighed. "Sorry for taking so long with this… I know the anticipation for the answer might actually be worse than the answer itself, even if it goes south."

"…Listen, I get it, ok?" Mikoto leaned forward and put her hands on the ground. "I'm 'Tokiwadai's Ace Railgun', and 'the poster-child for Academy City's esper program', so I understand. I got more guys sending me love letters and… disturbingly, marriage proposals than I know how to handle. So… take your time; decide with your heart on your own terms, not because the time on the clock says you have to."

"If only I could clone myself; then everyone could have their own Kamijou-chan and call it a day."

"Don't joke about clones with me, idiot." She frowned.

"Right, sorry… slipped my mind."

"Although… can I ask a question? How many of the other girls are letting you get… touchy feely with them?"

"None," Touma answered. "They're just getting… touchy feely with me." He looked away, trying to hide a blush.

"S-seriously? They're like… rubbing your chest and stuff?"

"Thighs too. They'll also wrap their arms around my neck. Your sisters were especially forward…"

The Railgun fumed. "Y-you've got to be kidding me! Even my sisters!? Oh that gets me so mad…!"

"I kind of just get swept up in all the action… and the usual adolescent urges. Sorry; apparently I have a preference for forward girls."

"S-swept up?" She asked, receiving a nod. "So, if I… g-got super close and… s-started something l-like…" She leaned over and rubbed his bare chest a little, just barely making contact as her face kept finding new shades of red.

"I'd… probably be putty in your hands, honestly," Touma wasn't exactly fairing any better. He closed his eyes, being unable to face her. "I-I'm not proud of it; not one bit! H-honestly I feel like it'd be better sometimes that if I just went on believing me to be unlikeable!"

Her hand stopped at that statement.

"…Kamijou."

Touma looked confused; Mikoto almost never actually used his name, and even less so without an honorific attached. In an instant, the electric girl grabbed the unlucky Kamijou and they both went tumbling into the water. Touma began to thrash around as anyone would when suddenly forced underwater. He couldn't shake off a weight from his chest though.

He eventually rose above the water's surface, and from there he discovered that Mikoto had wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Misaka-!"

"Don't you _ever_ say that again!"

Touma tried to speak, but Mikoto shut him up by slamming her lips into his. She didn't hold back one bit, sucking on his mouth with as much tenderness as she could afford. It was short lived as she pulled back right after.

"You're not some kind of disposable character in a shitty RPG game; you're you, damn it! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now! Don't go around saying it'd be better if no one cared about you; all those relationships you have are earned! You're a great person!"

"M-Misaka! C-calm down! I was just kidding!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to let someone who's done so much walk around saying their existence would be better off forgotten!" She pressed on. "You're a wonderful person! So, what if you get into more trouble than you'd like; who doesn't!? Don't go selling yourself short like that! You're a… you're… you're…"

She slowly began to flush red again.

"D-d-d-did I just…"

Touma nodded. "Y-you're holding me awfully tight, too. I can… feel them pressing against me…"

He was of course referring to Mikoto's bust. While she wasn't as large as her mother, nor was it the largest she's ever been, her enhanced physique was still very noticeable, especially up close and forced up against Touma's own body. The unlucky Kamijou figured she'd let go and scream something, but oddly she didn't move. Her head was so red though that he thought steam was rising from her ears.

"D… d-d-d-do… t-t-they feel… n-n-nice…?" She managed to sputter out.

"… _Oh my god, she's trying so hard to hold it together…"_ Touma thought to himself. It honestly warmed his heart a little that she'd go that far outside her comfort zone for him.

After a moment, he began to pet her head. "You don't need to go that far for me, you know? If you're not comfortable doing something, then don't. I'd rather have you be yourself than try to compete with other people, Misaka."

Eventually she nodded and let go on the unlucky Kamijou, diving under the water for a moment or two before coming back out.

"Ok… ok; that helped… I-I need to calm down a little…" Mikoto exhaled when she came topside. "T-the things you make me do… idiot…"

"You go take your time to relax. I'm pretty sure we have all day."

"T-thanks…" The electric girl took a deep breath. "I'm going to head to the locker room to get some water…" She swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out. "By the way; me and you are hanging out later."

"Eh? Where'd this come from?"

"I'm helping you out whether you like it or not. You need an outlet and I'm one of the few people who'd let you, so just nod and accept, would you?" She answered. "…And if you're a good boy… I might even let you… b-break my rule a little bit… so…"

"H-hey, that might be opening up doors you'd rather keep shut, you know?"

"I-it's my body, so I'll do what I want with it. Besides, I wouldn't do it with anyone else besides you, s-so just be glad I'm giving you the option, ok?"

Touma blinked a few times. "…Hey, Misaka?"

"Yeah- h-hey!" Her hands flew toward her top as Touma lifted his sunglasses just for a brief moment. Even if it was for a second or two, the growth was noticeable, making her already ill-fitting bathing suit even tighter.

"Do D's feel better than C's? I just had to check for science and all that." The spiky haired teen whistled.

"…Oh gee, it's wonderful! Why don't you blow them up to E's while you're at it!?"

"You actually want me to? I have the magic, apparently."

Mikoto blushed, but smirked at the same time. "…Save it for later when it's just you and me, got it?"

"Understood. Stay safe Misaka."

Mikoto walked alongside the pool and Touma simply rested in the water. Their thoughts focused briefly on that little arrangement before coming to a realization that made them both groan.

"… _God damn it, we're just as perverted as our parents!"_

Eventually the Railgun exited the indoor pool to calm herself, leaving Touma on his own. Thankfully, their little exchange went unnoticed by the other adults, who were enjoying themselves on the other end. The Imagine Breaker couldn't imagine what kind of hell he'd have to endure if they noticed it.

"She sure is a sweetheart, isn't she?"

Touma nodded. "Yeah; she can be a little rough at times, but otherwise? It's easy to tell she's a kind person. I can see why she's so popular."

Then he noticed the odd third wheel put a hand on his shoulder. Touma turned to see Misaka Tabigake in the water behind him with a smile. A smile that made the unlucky Kamijou shiver with fear. He tried to get away, but the older man grabbed him and dunked his head under the water; he was even humming a pleasant tune while he did it. After a few seconds, he brought the teen back up, coughing and hacking out the chlorinated water.

"Now, have we settled all this running away business? Or do you need to go for another dip?" He smiled again.

"N-no, it's fine; just t-tell me what you want." Touma's eyes spun for a moment before focusing on the older gentleman.

"You see… that right there was my daughter; my little girl. As a father, I take a certain pride in how she's growing up, especially since I'm unfortunately far from home most of the time. And while I do think of you as a respectable young man at the moment, seeing what transpired just now fills me with a certain… emotion. Do you understand?"

Touma nodded profusely. "Y-y-yes sir."

"Good, good! Glad we're on the same page!" Tabigake patted his back. "But even I have ways that… well; let's just say I can be convinced to let certain things slide. And just so we're clear; that is something you definitely want. You don't want to know what happens when you make enemies with a mere father, do you?"

"S-sure! J-just tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do!" The spiky haired teen shivered again. It felt like he was talking with a mob boss.

The farther Misaka grinned. "See, that's what I like about the Kamijou family; you're all an agreeable and understanding sort! You're smart, not to mention kind. Now, if you want my blessing to date my daughter, should your heart decide upon her… I need you to do one simple thing…"

He manually turned the teen towards the other end of the pool where the rest of the adults were.

"…Would you blow up my wife's chest so that her top slips off? If you could I'd really appreciate it."

"…What?" Touma blinked.

"Yeah, odd I know, but it's very rare to see my wife embarrassed! She looks so adorable when the impossible happens and she blushes! And I happen to know that this is one of the few things that'll get under her skin! So, my blessing for exposing my wife's chest; what do you say?"

"…"

Touma slowly turned to face Mikoto's father.

"…You planned this, didn't you?"

"Me? No, never! It was your father who suggested it, right? This is just taking advantage of a good situation!"

The teen sighed. "…When you say blessing, what exactly do you mean by it?" Admittedly, Misaka Mikoto was on his list of admirers, so making things go as smoothly as possible should he decide to pursue her over the others was somewhat valuable.

"As long as you don't knock her up before she turns eighteen, I'll turn a blind-eye to whatever you two do together. I can understand; I was a teenager once, you know."

"And that's worth me temporarily increasing the size of your wife's chest until her top slips off?"

"You'll understand once you're married; occasionally playing pranks on each other helps keep things interesting. You should have seen what she did to me when I got home; this is my payback!"

Touma frowned and turned back to the adults. Misuzu and Shiina were still swimming together while talking with Touya who was to their right. "…My mom is over there; it'll affect everyone I see."

"In that case, how about I throw in 10,000 yen? Sweeten the deal enough?"

For those uninformed, 10,000 yen, due to ever-changing exchange rates, varies in value from 95$ to 100$ in the United States.

"…I am going to regret this…" And so, Touma reluctantly agreed. Lifting his sunglasses and looking over to the far end of the pool.

Almost immediately, Misaka Misuzu noticed her bikini-top begin to tighten. Her already enhanced bust began to swell, pressing them against each other as they surge with growth, fighting for space in the already far too small bathing suit.

"H-hey! I'm growing again!" Her hand flew to her swelling chest. "S-so it wasn't the food after all… S-Shiina-san! You are too!"

"Oh? Am I?" The mother Kamijou looked down to observe herself. "…So I am!"

"I-isn't that just a little concerning!? You're sounding really calm right now!"

"Well, my bathing suit is basically just pads that stick to the skin, so…"

"A-an unusual upside to such a lewd swimsuit!?" Misuzu stated in utter shock. Her breasts continued to grow larger and larger, constantly fighting for more room as her flesh began to press against the strands holding her top together.

Until eventually, it lost the fight and snapped in half.

"K-kyaa!" She dove under the water to hide herself. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree being rendered so vulnerable. Luckily for her, Touya's eyes were glued to his wife, so it seemed unlikely that he had seen her.

Shortly after, Touma lowered his sunglasses again.

"There; it's done. Happy?" Touma certainly wasn't, ever all.

"Oho! You see her face! Constantly darting around and looking for a safe moment to exit the pool… it's priceless!"

"…Glad you find it funny," The spiky haired teen sighed.

"Of course I do; it's not as bad as what she hit me with before, but it'll certainly be a prank for us to remember!" Tabigake laughed loudly.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Tabigake raised an eyebrow before suddenly howling in pain as electricity ran through his body. He fell over in the pool, face-up thankfully, and floated away as he was unable to deal with the pain.

"…Welcome back Misaka." Touma greeted the returning Railgun.

"Don't think this means you're escaping unharmed, Kamijou."

"I know; as long as he was hit first, I'll accept whatever punishment you have for me."

She raised an eyebrow. "…So, do you have any final words?"

"None; I am at peace. Do your worst until you feel better, Misaka."

There were two charred bodies at the scene when she was finished, yet oddly, one of them was smiling.

-0-

"Well, that's what I'd call a vacation!" Touya announced as he arrived at their hotel.

"Of course you would enjoy it!" Touma fired back.

Interestingly enough, both families had made reservations at the same hotel; a rather fancy one. Touma questioned the cost of getting a high-class private hotel for the both of them, but then his mother revealed that they had actually entered a contest for a free stay in the city and won the top prize. It was good to cover a one-week stay, and didn't expire for the rest of the year, so they simply pocketed it until they needed it.

Unlike Touma, his parents were remarkably lucky when it came to this kind of thing. They couldn't be more different form the unlucky Kamijou if they tried.

"I suppose having to stop off and get some… larger clothes for everyone was a bit unexpected, but I'd say it was a fun first day," Touya stated. "I think your mother went to shower; get all the chlorine off and what-not."

"Makes sense… guess you'll go after her?"

"Probably. Hope you don't mind being alone with your mom for a little while."

"Nah, it's fine. Hopefully we can have a normal outing tomorrow instead of what happened today."

"…Well, it's not like what happened today was bad, per se…" He smirked a little.

Touma did not. "You just spent the rest of the day ogling mom!"

"I'm her husband! It's practically my job to ogle her!"

The spiky haired teen sighed. "…So, any ideas for tomorrow?"

"I don't think so; we were going to think it over tonight. We'll have it figured out by the time we meet up again. I do think it's going to be a bit more of a 'just us' adventure instead of having the Misaka family around though."

"A little bit of personal family time is fine by me." Touma stated. He helped carry in some of the luggage and set up; it really was a nice room. Way more expensive than he could ever afford.

"…Listen, Touma," His father addressed him. "Is everything going alright here in Academy City?"

That caught him off guard. "I… think so? I mean, there's a few little problems here and there, but it kind of just comes with living here; it's nothing major."

"Good, good," Touya nodded. "I guess… just to build off what I said back at the restaurant; if you need some support, you're more than welcome to ask. If things get a little bit hectic here in Academy City, you're more than welcome to take some time off and come home; recharge a little bit if you need to."

"Uh… sure, I don't mind that," Touma curved his lip a little. "What's bringing this on?"

"Oh, it's just your dad worrying himself a little too much. I know we sent you off after everything happened so you could have something resembling a normal childhood… but since you were so adamant to stay with us despite it all and we shipped you out anyway… I guess I'm a little worried that you might have grown to resent us a little. I just want you to know that distance doesn't matter to us; you're our son through and through, and we support whatever it is that you're doing. And if you want to come home, be it just to visit or if it's for good, always welcome in our home."

"…Even if I'm trying to sift my way through numberless girls trying to get a girlfriend?"

"Now you're starting to sound like me when I was your age," He laughed a little. "Still, I might be beating a dead horse by now, but I just want you to know that we love you, Touma."

The spiky haired teen frowned a little. There it was; that unfathomably deep bond they shared as family. Even after all that he was involved with, they still supported him, cared for him, and loved him.

Even if he was nothing but trouble, they still stood by him all the same.

"I… uh…" He looked down and grabbed his right arm.

"Is something wrong?"

"I… y-yeah… kind of," Touma grimaced. "There's something I need… to tell you guys. I've kept it a secret for a while… but maybe now is the time, so…"

"Well, if you have something you need to say, you can go ahead. It can't be that bad, right?"

Touma bit his lip.

"…It's something that we should wait for mom to be here for, dad."

-0-

A few hours went by, and the sun gradually began to set. Eventually, Kamijou Touma exited his parent's hotel room, taking a deep breath as he did so. Afterward he took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked out into the lobby.

"Thought it was only going to take you a few minutes, idiot."

Misaka Mikoto sat with her arms and legs crossed on one of the couches in the common area.

"…You haven't been waiting for me down here for two hours, right?"

"No; more like twenty minutes…" She frowned. "I was waiting for you to text me with my parents… but then mama and papa started getting all lovey, so I left their room. What happened?"

Touma took a seat next to her. "I… told them about my whole… memory-loss thing."

"O-oh!"

"Yeah… I wasn't expecting to do it, so… sorry."

"N-no! It's fine!" Any contempt she had left was gone. "How… did it go?"

"They were surprised… shocked is probably more accurate," Touma sighed. "More than a little angry, understandably. I recall the phrase, 'Why would you lie to us about something like that!?' being mentioned a few times… but when I told them everything; like why I was doing it… they understood, I think. We eventually shifted away from it to something a little bit more lighthearted, so it sounds like we're alright. I might be in for it tomorrow, but we'll have to wait and see."

"Are you… ok?"

"Yeah… I think my mom put it best. She said, 'Well, if you don't have any memories of us, then we'll just have to make newer better ones, right?' They're here for the week, so there's plenty of time to spend time with them."

"Ok… that sounds like they're at least calm about it."

"I don't think it'll be truly alright for a while but… things are looking up, at least." Touma leaned back. "I think I should go see Hamazura and see if he can smuggle me a stiff drink though."

"Denied; I know how you act when you're drunk, idiot."

"I know; it was just stressful to do."

Mikoto frowned a little and grabbed his left hand. "At least it's over and done with now, right?"

"Right…" Touma nodded. "…I have to say, whenever I see those two together, they're always so bright and happy… it really amazes me, you know? Like, nothing could bring them down, even if the world was ending or something."

"I believe that's how it can be when you're with someone you love," Mikoto stated. "…Kamijou? Do you… want something like that someday?"

"Yeah, I think I do. Even if my life is very hectic right now, I'd like to settle down some day."

"I see…" The electric girl stood up but kept her grip on his arm. "Well then… let's go. We need to find someplace private."

Touma blinked. "You're still insisting on that, huh?"

"I-I said I was helping you whether you liked it or not," She blushed a little. "Besides… I like it. It's not like I can complain when you're doing something I enjoy, right?"

"Depending on how it goes, you might not have any fitting clothes when we're done. You know that, right?"

"I-In that case… y-you'll just have to take responsibility!"

Slowly, Touma stood up and smiled.

"You know… I think that someday, be it with me or someone else, you're going to make a good wife."

Mikoto went from blushing to tomato-faced.

"W-w-why did you h-have to say something like that, y-you idiot!"

She bonked him on the head for that comment. But thankfully, it was an oddly light blow. Perhaps she was learning how to control herself after all.

* * *

 **And here we are! After cavalcade of fun family moments and a little bit of seriousness!**

 **I don't a whole lot to say down here, aside that I personally am proud of this one; it just feels like it really clicked to me.**

 **But that's just me; i'll let you guys be the judge of its quality. Hopefully you had a fun time this month!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please, review at your leisure; I still enjoy feedback.**

 **Have a good day, my friends!**

 **Sincerely,**  
 **ArmoredCoreNineBall, your friendly (not)robotic (not)overlord (possibly)person who occasionally writes things.**


End file.
